Profecias de la Luna Negra
by Vinisa Nocturna
Summary: Post-Star. Un falso amor nacido en una traicion. Una verdad oculta que podria costarle la vida. Y un sacrificio que podria salvar al universo. Una historia adictiva y capaz de estremecerte. ¿Te atreves?
1. La Advertencia

**LA ADVERTENCIA.**

"_Se fuerte Serenety... todo está en tus manos... esta batalla es solo tuya... aquellos que interfieran morirán ante tus ojos... el carmín de su sangre te cubrirá por completo y tu corazón puro dejara de resplandecer... no permitas que su brillo se contamine"_

"_la verdad se encuentra en tu interior…debes recordarla…no temas"_

"_Debes estar prevenida... la traición se cierne sobre ti, desde el inicio de los tiempos… todo ha sido mentira, no debes confiar"_

"_Pronto los velos serán rasgados y podrás ver lo que el amor oculta... pronto... muy pronto sabrás lo que es el dolor y la soledad, ese será solo el comienzo"_

"_La mayor furia del universo vendrá sobre ti clamando venganza y en tu interior, se encuentra la única salvación"_

"_En tus manos está la vida o la muerte del universo entero… debes hacer tu elección"_

"_Debes recordar… tú conoces las respuestas… debes recordar, es la única manera"_

"_Serenety"_

Una vez mas había tenido el mismo sueño, aun no entendía su significado, pero cada vez, lograba inquietarla un poco más.

¿Qué era lo que se avecinaba? No lo sabía, de lo único que estaba consiente es de esa sensación que le aseguraba, que nada de lo que hasta ahora ha vivido, se acerca a lo que está por suceder.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Dos meses después…

Al terminar las clases en algún colegio de Tokio.

"por fin terminaron las clases" -dijo Mina perezosamente mientras se estiraba- "¿qué dicen si vamos al Clow Center a comer algo?"

"Me parece bien" - comento Lita- "es una lastimas que Serena no esté con nosotras" -agrego con algo de nostalgia

"Me molesta su actitud, no tenia por que solicitar su transferencia de colegio" -dijo Rey con visible molestia en sus palabras- "y yo que pedí mi cambio, para poder estar mas cerca"

"lo hizo para separarse de nosotras" – a Amy aun le dolía aquella decisión-"desde el accidente no ha vuelto a ser la misma"

"aun no nos perdona, aun nos culpa por su muerte, sigue pensando que de haber estado con ellos, quizás hubiera podido salvarlos"

"lo sé Mina... pero quizás ella tenga la ra..."

"NO!!!" -interrumpió la sacerdotisa - "no Lita, ella no tiene la razón, hicimos lo necesario para protegerla, a nosotras también nos dolió la muerte de sus padres y de Sammy, pero conocemos nuestra misión y no podíamos arriesgar su vida, ella está equivocada, nosotras jamás la traicionaríamos, tarde o temprano entenderá que todo lo que hacemos es por su bien"

"Espero que sea pronto" -se escucho la melancólica voz de la Amy – "nos hace mucha falta... la extraño"

"Todas lo hacemos" -añadió Lita mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el planeta de las flores…

_Seguí la voz de mi corazón, y guió mis pasos hacia ti,_

_¿Que puedo yo hacer si en tu mirada me perdí?_

_No tiene caso luchar... sé que soy tu prisionero!_

_Jamás te podré olvidar..._

_Vives en mis pensamientos!..._

_Mi alma y corazón te pertenecen por completo_

_Te amo... te amo tanto! _

_Y la razón me tortura diciendo que jamás serás mía_

_Pero mi ilusión y mi esperanza se baten en duelo_

_Contra la razón y la tristeza _

_Se niegan a ceder y siguen luchando cada día _

_Aferrándose a la idea de que algún día podré tenerte entre mis brazos_

_Por que te amo... te amo tanto y es solo por ti que sigo luchando... _

_Mi dulce bombón..._

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la residencia Tsukino.

"_Serena… Serena… como pudiste hacerlo, como pudiste permitir que esto pasara" -le reprochaba su padre_

"_Éramos tu familia, te amábamos" -dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y un semblante de decepción_

"_Maldita… tú tienes la culpa, tú lo sabías, por eso te rehusaste a venir con nosotros… lo sabias y nos dejaste morir"_

"_No, no, NOOO!!! yo no lo sabía, lo lamento, no lo sabía" - gritaba Serena con lagrimas en los ojos._

"_MENTIRA!!!… lo sabías y las elegiste a ellas. Desde un principio te fueron alejando de nosotros y tú lo permitiste!!!" - grito su padre_

"_Te odio… te odiamos… no mereces estar viva… tu tienes la culpa…TU NOS MATASTE!!!" -gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo_

"Noooo!!!" - Serena despertó sobresaltada y cubierta de un sudor frió que recorría su cuerpo, una vez mas había tenido esa pesadilla.

Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse el rostro, tomo la toalla y se seco la cara mientras se miraba en el espejo. Incluso ya ni ella se reconocía, ya no era aquella dulce niña que contagiaba a todos con su alegría, sin duda había cambiado, el dolor y la soledad siempre dejan su huella en las personas, y Serena no era la excepción.

"_Yo pude haberlo evitado" -_se reprochaba constantemente_ – "si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, si ellas me lo hubieran dicho, pude haberlos salvado, ¿Por que permitieron que pasara, sabiendo que eso me destrozaría?_

Una vez mas se hacia la misma pregunta, y una vez mas no encontraba ninguna respuesta

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Al siguiente día en el parque No. 10

"_otro día más… otro día en que mi vida gira alrededor de actividades que me mantienen ocupada para no pensar, para no seguir torturándome, para alejar de mi mente ese sentimiento de culpa, de saber que pude evitarlo..."_

"_Me siento sola, defraudada, traidora y a la vez traicionada… miserable…"_

"_Y se que el sentirme así esta mal, después de todo… soy Serenety, la princesa de la luna… destinada a fundar Tokio de Cristal y traer a este mundo paz y tranquilidad, la que ya tiene escrito un final feliz y perfecto en su futuro… la que tuvo otra oportunidad para ser feliz… toda una vida nueva…"_

"_Sin embargo, era de esperarse que no todo seria color de rosa, desde que conozco la verdad de mi existencia, mi vida y muchas mas han estado amenazadas una y otra vez, constantemente…_

"_No lo entiendo… tantas luchas en las que salimos victoriosas, tantas vidas salvadas, tantos milagros realizados"_

"_¿Cómo es posible que ellos murieran, sin que yo tuviera la oportunidad de mover un solo dedo?"_

"_Me siento culpable de conocer mi futuro perfecto, mi final feliz, sabiendo que ellos ya no estarán para compartirlo conmigo"_

"_Y en los momentos en que la soledad y la melancolía me embargan, una __imagen viene a mi mente y me devuelve la sonrisa y la ilusión, aun en mis peores momentos de nostalgia"_

" _la imagen de una dulce niña de cabellos rozados y ojos de rubí… ella es mi mayor ilusión… se que algún día me casare con el hombre que amo, con el que estoy destinada desde hace mas de mil años y daré a luz a esa niña, a mi pequeña Rini"_

"_ella y Darién son mi futuro, mi recompensa a tanto sufrimiento, a tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios, ellos son mi final feliz"_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

A las afueras de un colegio en Tokio….

"¿Podrías llevarnos a mis amigas y a mí al centro comercial?" -pregunto una linda joven de cabello negro a su acompañante

"Si a lo que te refieres con "llevar" es ir a dejarlas y pasar a recogerlas mas tarde, esta bien, pero si lo que quieres es que ande con ustedes en todas las tiendas que se les ocurra visitar, entonces la respuesta es "ni loca", sabes que no soy fanática de las compras y mucho menos de ser niñera de un grupo de adolescentes" - respondió la chica

"No te preocupes Haru, solo tendrías que llevarnos y recogernos… ah y claro, darme dinero por supuesto " - dijo Hotaru con su sonrisa mas encantadora

"Si, si… lo que digas" -contesto la rubia

"Gracias! …

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el planeta de las flores:

"Fighter me tiene muy preocupada" -comento la princesa- "desde que regresamos de la tierra su actitud ha cambiado por completo"

"Lo sabemos princesa pero no debería preocuparse, ella es fuerte, seguramente se repondrá pronto"

"No lo sé Maker, es su fortaleza emocional la que me preocupa, he notado como se encuentra deprimida constantemente y cuando cuestiono la causa, parece ocultar su sufrimiento bajo una careta de fortaleza… me preocupa el que de un momento a otro se derrumbe por completo y cometa alguna locura"

"No creo que llegue a tanto princesa, es verdad que esta deprimida pero no llega a tanta su demencia"

"No estoy de acuerdo contigo Healer" -dijo la princesa- "si hay algo que pueda enloquecer y cambiar por completo a una persona eso… es el amor"

Las dos sailor solo se vieron una a la otra de forma preocupada, sabían que su princesa tenía razón

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el parque No. 10…

"Serena!!!" -saludo un joven rubio acercándose- "valla que es una sorpresa verte, ya casi no se nada de ti desde hace algún tiempo, ¿porque no haz ido a visitarme?" -pregunto con gesto infantil…

"Lo lamento Andrew lo que sucede es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y las actividades extras, que no me queda ni tiempo, ni energía para nada"

"Si, las chicas me comentaron que habías ingresado como a cuatro clubes diferentes, no te parece que es demasiado, deberías dejar algún tiempo para descansar y divertirte con las chicas, hace tiempo que no te veo con ellas"

"No te preocupes" -comento con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – "tengo suficiente tiempo para descansar en las noches y además me divierto mucho en los clubes a los que asisto"

"Por que será que no te creo del todo" - pregunto con una expresión de "a mi no me engañas"

"No seas paranoico" -comento la chica con gesto ofendido- "¿por qué habría de mentirte?"

"No lo sé, pero es obvio por tus ojeras que no duermes bien desde hace tiempo,"- le comento con tono melancólico, y un tanto preocupado –"Serena… sé que eres fuerte y que has tratado de reponerte lo mejor posible" -comento mientas acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con ternura – "pero no debes pasar por esto solo"

Serena bajo la mirada y poco después sintió como su amigo la abrigaba tiernamente entre sus brazos, no se contuvo mas y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro mientras el acariciaba delicadamente su espalda

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Después de haber dejado a Hotaru y sus amigas en el centro comercial, Haruka decidió dar un paseo, ya que tenía que hacer tiempo antes de regresar por las "niñas".

Caminaba tranquilamente, cuando no pudo evitar notar la presencia de una joven pareja de chicos rubios, y por consiguiente darse cuenta de que la chica se trataba de su querida princesa.

"_gatita, aun sufres mucho por su perdida, pero… ¿por qué te rehúsas a aceptar nuestra ayuda… nuestro apoyo?"… _

"_no tienes idea de cómo me lastima el que estés llorando en los brazos de ese sujeto, cuando podría ser yo quien te consolara…"_

RECUERDO

"Gatita por favor abre" -suplicaba la rubia en tono desesperado – "no es bueno que estés sola en estos momentos"

"NO ME IMPORTA!"

"Serena sabemos que es duro para ti pero por favor no nos alejes, solo queremos ayudarte en tu dolor, queremos protegerte" - comentaba Amy en todo abatido y con las lagrimas surcando sus mejillas

"¿ayudarme con mi dolor? ¿cómo?" - les reprocho desde el otro lado de la puerta – "pudieron haberlo evitado, pudieron habérmelo dicho, yo lo habría resuelto, pude haberlos salvado, hubiera dado mi vida para evitar que ellos murieran" -sollozaba amargamente

"lo sabemos princesa, lo sentimos, nuestra misión es protegerte, no podíamos permitir que te sacrificaras," -se escucho la voz de la pequeña Hotaru

"Por favor Serena, no podíamos hacer nada, como Setsuna lo dijo, ese era su destino" –afirmo Michiru con la voz quebrada por la angustia que le causaba el dolor de su princesa

"CALLATE!!!" – se escucho su furioso grito –"no me hables del destino, no quiero saber nada mas… váyanse… quiero estar sola…NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLAS!" -grito por ultimo

Sus amigas pudieron sentir como estas palabras hacían una herida en sus corazones, una herida que llevaría mucho tiempo en sanar, el tiempo necesario para conseguir el perdón de su princesa.

FIN DEL RECUEDO

En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de aire cruzo por el parque, sacando por completo a Haruka de sus cavilaciones.

"El viento anuncia peligro, algo muy malo se avecina"- se dijo a si misma la guerrera del viento – "será mejor que vaya por Hotaru, debo comentárselo a Michiru"

.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En las afueras del centro comercial…

"Hotaru" - lamo Haruka mientras orillaba el auto para que la joven subiera.

"La princesa corre peligro" -comento la menor de las sailor en aquel tono serio que no había utilizado desde hace mucho tiempo…

Al parecer Hotaru también lo había sentido, era una habilidad que las sailors exteriores tenían muy desarrollada, fue por eso que ya había despedido a sus amigas inventándoles una excusa y que ya esperaba impaciente que Haruka llegara por ella.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la mansión….

"Michiru" -llamo la rubia entrando a la casa

"Lo sé… el espejo me lo dijo" - comento la chica saliendo a su encuentro

"¿Que es lo que te mostró?"

"Imágenes… todas las sailor luchando nuevamente… destrucción… sombras… y lo último que alcance a ver es a la princesa llorando, había un cuerpo inerte frente a ella … no lo sé, las imágenes pasan muy rápido"

"Será mejor esperar a Setsuna, quizás ella sepa mas que nosotras" -comento la Pequeña Hotaru

"Ojala no sea nada grave… quisiera que solo fuera una falsa alarma o algo de menor importancia" -comento abatida la chica de cabello aguamarina

"Si, eso espero, por ahora aré guardia fuera de la casa de Serena por si algo ocurre, ustedes esperen a Setsuna" -dijo la rubia

"De acuerdo, pero si pasa algo nos llamas enseguida" –hablo Michiru con preocupación

"no quisiera que la princesa tuviera aun más sufrimiento del que ya padece" –fue el último comentario que Hotaru hizo, antes de ver partir a la señora de los vientos.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

A la mañana siguiente….

Rey se levanto pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la regadera, no había pasado una buena noche, ya que en la madrugada había despertado con una fuerte opresión en el pecho… eso le preocupo, ya que indicaba problemas.

"_será mejor que consulte el fuego sagrado, tengo un mal presentimiento. Espero estar equivocada" _

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Algunas horas mas tarde, en las afueras del colegio…

Rey, Amy, Lita y Mina se encontraron en la puerta de la escuela como todas las mañanas…

"¿han sabido algo de Serena?"-pregunto la peliazul

"No, ya la conoces, ase todo lo posible por evitar estar cerca de nosotras… es tan…"

"No deberías ser tan dura Rey"- la sacerdotisa solo respiro profundamente, las demás pudieron notar algo extraño en ella…

"¿Qué te sucede Rey?, pareces preocupada…¿pasa algo?"

"De hecho si Mina, desde anoche tengo una opresión en el pecho, un extraño presentimiento y cuando consulte al fuego sagrado, me hizo saber que mi intuición sigue sin fallarme"- respondió con voz abatida – "algo malo se acerca… algo muy malo"

"Pe…pero…no…no puede ser posible, hemos estado en paz mucho tiempo, ¿Qué es?...acaso…un…¿un nuevo enemigo?" -pregunto Mina con voz angustiada.

"Eso me temo"- fue la simple respuesta.

"pero…"- trato de comentar algo Amy

"será mejor reunirnos después de clases, avisare a Haruka y a las demás para que también se reúnan, debemos discutirlo"

Si, es buena idea, quizás Michiru ha visto algo en su espejo"- comento la amazona

"o Setsuna en las puertas del tiempo"

"Si, puede ser Amy…. las llamare y nos reuniremos en el templo a las 3 de la tarde"- fue el último comentario de Rey antes de que la campana sonara, y cada una de dirigiera a sus respectivas clases.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Esa misma tarde….

Serena estaba saliendo del colegió privado al que asistía, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba….

Serena!!!

La joven princesa reconoció las voces enseguida- "¿qué es lo que quieren? ¿No entienden que no quiero verlas?"

"¿hasta cuando seguirás con esta actitud?" –le reprocho la sacerdotisa –" te hemos dado tiempo para pensar, para que recapacites, para que puedas entender que nosotras cumplimos con nuestro deber de protegerte, no había nada que pudiera hacerse por ellos ¿qué mas podemos hacer?"

"Alejarse!!!... por ahora es lo único que quiero….- fue la simple y fría respuesta

"Esta tarde nos reuniremos en el templo a las 3, es importante que todas vallamos, creemos que podría tratarse de un nuevo enemigo"-dijo Mina ignorando el comentario de Serena y a su vez tratando de cambiar el tema

La rubia simplemente les dio la espalda y siguió su camino, no podía evitar que el verlas le doliera, siempre las quiso como a hermanas, pero desde la muerte de su familia, las cosas habían cambiado, aun no las perdonaba, aun sentía que la habían traicionado por habérselo ocultado, por haber impedido que pudiera salvarlos, por haberle arrebatado a su familia.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola de nuevo.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, a quienes estaban leyendo la versión anterior le digo, que seguramente irán notando los cambio y mejoras.

A quienes son lectores nuevos en esta historia, les digo que no pierdan su tiempo en buscar la versión anterior, quédense aquí, ya que es aquí donde va a empezar la acción.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, regaños, jaladas de oreja o lo que sea, sé que me los merezco,

Aun así los estaré esperando ansiosa

Besitos!!!.

11/02/10


	2. El Dolor de los Recuerdos

**EL DOLOR DE LOS RECUERDOS**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la mansión Tenou.

Setsuna llegaba a casa, era la 1.30 de la tarde, había pasado toda la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día en las puertas del tiempo.

Se dirigió a la cocina ya que escucho algunos ruidos.

"¿por qué llegas hasta ahora?, te estuvimos esperando toda la noche"-pregunto de manera molesta la señora del viento, quien hace poco había regresado

"Yo… fui a revisar las puertas… algo malo se acerca"- anuncio en tono serio, pero sin poder evitar que se notara la preocupación en su voz.

"lo sabemos"- dijo Michiru al tiempo que el teléfono sonaba y Haruka se levantaba a contestar

"¿El espejo te lo mostro?"-pregunto

"Si, y el viento se lo hizo saber a Haruka"

En eso Haruka entra a la cocina con una ligera expresión de preocupación.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Quién llamo? ¿Por que tienes esa cara?"- La cuestiono la chica de cabello acuamarino

"ah... es... era Rey, al parecer el fuego sagrado le mostró algo y quiere que nos reunamos para discutirlo"- respondió

Michiru dio un profundo suspiro "ella también…eso no me da buena espina"

"¿la princesa asistirá?"- pregunto Hotaru desde uno de los puestos en la mesa.

"Pues me comento que habían tenido una discusión con ella hace rato, pero creen que si se presentara"

"si es así, será la primera vez en que estaremos todas reunidas, desde el día en que murió su familia" - comento con nostalgia Michiru, y esa idea les trajo a todas el mismo recuerdo.

RECUERDO

"TU LO SABIAS"- le gritaba Serena a su sailor del tiempo.

"Lo sabias y permitiste que pasara… ¿por que?... POR QUE?"- gritaba mientras era sostenida por Haruka y Lita después de haberla separado de Setsuna.

Setsuna lloraba, y no era por las marcas que le había dejado Serena en el rostro, le dolía el dolor de su princesa.

A veces odiaba tanto ser la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo y esta, era una de esas ocasiones

"Lo lamento… yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo"

"Debiste decirme, yo pude salvarlos, debiste decirme!!!"- gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse de los brazos que la sujetaban.

"Serena tranquilízate"- le decía Amy con lágrimas en los ojos

Todas lloraban, les dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado, tan devastada, tan dolida.

"Era su destino"- dijo Setsuna con vista clavada en el piso-"no podemos hacer nada contra el destino"

"MENTIRA!!!- grito de manera furiosa- "he luchado contra el destino y lo he vencido en muchas ocasiones. Ellos no debían morir, devuélvemelos!"- exigía con el rostro descompuesto por el dolor- "regresa el tiempo… hazlo… devuélvemelos!!!"…

"Lo lamento princesa… no tengo el poder para abrir la puerta del pasado y aun si lo tuviera, jamás debe ser cruzada"-comento Setsuna en tono lastimero

"MALDITA!!! … es tu culpa!!!... tú lo permitiste, todas ustedes lo permitieron, me traicionaron… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?!!!"

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

"Nosotras no le fallamos, no la traicionamos... es nuestro deber protegerla a cualquier precio y eso fue lo que hicimos... ella lo entenderá tarde o temprano" –comento Haruka imaginando lo que todas estaban pensando

-

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

Un poco mas tarde…

Serena se encontraba en la sala de su casa, ya se había quitado el uniforme para ponerse unos jeans y una playera blanca, estaba viendo la televisión en espera de que el teléfono sonara, era viernes, día en que Darien llamaba, y por consiguiente en que ella se pasaba atenta a que el aparato sonara.

A eso se había reducido su relación, a una llamada semanal que normalmente no duraba más de 10 minutos, era frustrante, y no ayudaba en nada al hecho de ya de por si sentirme muy sola y miserable.

"_Darien por favor esta vez no te olvides de llamar... necesito escuchar tu voz, saber que estas bien"_

El hecho de que las chicas confirmaran sus sospechas de que algo malo se acercaba, la hacía temer por la seguridad de su novio.

…"_necesito que me digas que me amas y que pronto terminaras tus estudios para volver a mi lado…"_

Ya eran las 3.15 de la tarde, Darien siempre llamaba puntualmente a las 3, usualmente no se demoraba, así que la chica dedujo que una vez más no recibiría tan ansiada llamada.

Una vez que se había resignado, tomo su saco y las llaves de la casa, las chicas ya debían estarla esperando en el templo y aunque no quería verlas, no podía permitirse que algún detalle del nuevo enemigo se le escapara, estaba consiente que eran ellas las que generalmente obtenían la información, mientras ella solo se dedicaba a derrotar al enemigo en puerta.

"_el solo pensar en tener que verlas a todas después de tanto tiempo... como quisiera que todo esto terminara..._…_debo hacerlo por Darien, debo saber lo mas que pueda del nuevo enemigo, para poder derrotarlo antes de que algo mas suceda... no soportaría perderlo a el también... no lo soportaría..."_

_-_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el templo Hikawa….

"Como esta su relación con ella"- pregunto Haruka-

"En realidad…estamos igual que ustedes, tampoco quiere vernos, en ocasiones he pensado que si estuviera en su poder nos desaparecería" –comento molesta la sacerdotisa

"no es para tanto Rey, debemos recordar que se trata de Serena, ella tiene el corazón mas puro que existe… vamos!!!"- trato de animar un poco a sus amigas- "incluso a salvado a varios enemigos brindándoles vidas nuevas… ¿en verdad creen que ella seria capaz de dañarnos?, se que aun esta molesta por lo de su familia, cualquiera de nosotras estaría igual, pero llegara a comprenderlo y nos perdonara"

"Basta Mina!!! " – la interrumpió la guerrera del fuego- "ella no tiene nada que perdonarnos, era su vida o la de ellos, nosotras cumplimos con nuestro deber de protegerla y punto."

"Aun así la herimos al habérselo ocultado, quizás debimos comentarle lo de aquel sueño que nos advirtió lo que pasaría"

No habría tenido caso Lita, de haberlo sabido, habría hecho lo posible por evitarlo y seguramente habría resultado herida o algo peor"- comento Michiru tratando una vez mas se convencer a sus amigas y a si misma de que hicieron lo necesario para mantener a salvo a su princesa.

"Bueno, yo insisto en que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, a pesar de todo lo que a pasado, ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga y princesa… en nuestra Serena"

¿Porque insistes en hacerte tonta Mina? – la volvió a reprender en tono molesto la sacerdotisa – "todas sabemos que ella no es la misma de antes, ¿Qué caso tiene seguir engañándonos?"

"¿Sabes algo que nosotras ignoremos?"- pregunto la señora de los océanos al notar el tono seguro y frió en que la sacerdotisa hablaba

"su aura ha cambiado por completo, cuando ella esta cerca puedo sentir como el aire se carga de dolor y….

¿y, que?- pregunto Setsuna dejando en evidencia su preocupación en el tono de su voz

Rey bajo la mirada- "… y rencor, su aura está impregnada de un cierto rencor, no puedo definirlo de otra manera"

Una vez mas el molesto silencio inundo aquel salón

-

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

De camino al Templo Hikawa….

"_Me haces mucha falta Darien, ¿por qué no has llamado?..."_

"…_otra vez estoy en la misma situación, esperando noticias tuyas y desesperando un poco más a cada minuto… "_

"_Por favor Dios, que este bien, que no le haya pasado nada"_

"_Oh Darien… quizás no debí dejar que te marcharas otra vez…"_

RECUERDO

Serena permanecía muy callada al lado de Darien, se dirigían una vez mas al Aeropuerto, esta seria la tercera vez que lo vería partir lejos de ella, y cada vez dolía mas…

"_El día es una inmensidad... la noche eterna, cae dentro de mi la tempestad, porque muy pronto partirás y aquí me dejas, con el alma congelada y el sabor a soledad..."_

No se atrevía a pedirle que se quedara, jamás podría siquiera insinuarle que dejara su sueño por ella, por quedarse a su lado ahora que tanto lo necesitaba… ahora que se sentía más sola que nunca

"_Morir de amor es saber que te me vas…"  
_**  
**Llegaron al Aeropuerto, Darien no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el comino, ni una sola mirada, nada… eso la hacia sentir aun peor, pero supuso que solo trataba de ocultaba el dolor de otra separación… al igual que ella….

"Llegamos"- anuncio Darien, rompiendo por primera vez el silencio en el que se habían sumergido- "será mejor que me apresure, el avión no tarda en salir"

"Si, tienes razón, no querrás perder tu vuelo"- comento la rubia ofreciendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir en ese momento

Llegaron a la sala de espera, el vuelo de Darien ya había sido anunciado por lo que debían despedirse rápidamente

"Lamento dejarte en esta situación, insisto en que deberías venir conmigo, aun podemos volver para que empaque tus cosas y nos iríamos mañana"- le propuso mientras la veía tiernamente y le acariciaba una de las mejillas.

"No, este es mi hogar, aquí esta mi casa y el recuerdo de mi familia...estaré bien"

"¿Estas segura? Estoy preocupado de que… en tu estado… una depresión… pudieras…."

"Cometer alguna tontería"- le interrumpió- "no, no te preocupes, no tengo planeado cortarme las venas ni nada parecido… estaré bien, te lo aseguro"

"Si… me alegra escucharlo y yo… lamento lo que sucedió con las chicas, jamás creí que pudieran hacerte algo así… debes ser fuerte"- le dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos- "Serena piénsalo, si cambias de parecer solo llámame y vendré por ti"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien... te amo"- dijo abrazándose a su cuello y besándolo en los labios.

"Lo se y yo te amo a ti"- fue la respuesta de el correspondiéndole rápidamente el beso y separándose de ella para finalmente dirigirse a abordar su avión…

"Te esperare para las vacaciones"- grito ella mientras el se alejaba, el solo levanto la mano como señal de despedida y única respuesta

"_Morir de amor es saber que te me vas, morir de amor es saber que ya no estas... ¿quien puede controlar las emociones cuando sientes que has perdido cuando amas de verdad…"_

Serena no resistió más y rompió en llanto, viendo como el avión de su amado se perdía de vista en aquel cielo nocturno

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

De regreso en el templo…

"Esta claro que aun no nos perdona, en especial a mi" - comento tristemente Setsuna

"Serena esta dolida, pero no pudo haber cambiado tanto, estoy segura de que nos perdonara, es su naturaleza, es solo... que aun lo lleva muy presente" –la joven guerrera del océano trataba de asegurarse a si misma que todo tendría solución, se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que su princesa ya no era la dulce niña que tiempo atrás había conocido, se negaba a aceptarlo aun en contra de lo que el siempre infalible instinto de Rey le decía

"Lo sé Michiru, pero a veces desearía no haberlo sabido y que la noticia nos tomara por sorpresa al igual que a ella" - comento la guerrera del amor y la belleza - "me duele verla tan dolida, se que sufre, se nota en su cara aun cuando no la hemos visto llorar desde el día del funeral"

RECUERDO

Serena se encontraba desolada, lo único que hacia era derramar lagrimas en silencio, ocasionalmente sollozaba y se abrazaba así misma, a excepción de Darien no permitía que nadie se le acercara, quería estar sola, sola con ese dolor, no quería a nadie mas a su lado, la presencia de su príncipe le bastaba, solo quería llorar en sus brazos, solo quería que la alejara de ellas, su presencia la lastimaba, ella debió estar ahí, pudo haber hecho algo, pudo haberlos salvado, pero en vez de eso decidió disfrutar de un fin de semana con sus amigas mientras ellos morían… si… estaban muertos… su familia, y en estos momentos lo único que ella deseaba era que la sepultaran junto a ellos…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"De hecho yo la vi anoche en el parque, estaba llorando en los brazos de ese chico, Andrew"-comento Haruka

"Como quisiera que me permitiera estar a su lado"-dijo Luna al momento que comenzaba a llorar

RECUERDO

"VETE!"-le grito Serena a Luna

"Pero... Serena..."- trataba de defenderse la pequeña gatita

"LARGO!... NO QUIERO VERTE!!!"

Luna lloraba desconsoladamente por las palabras de su dueña, le dolía el que no quisiera tenerla cerca, le dolía verla sufrir tanto...

"Vete con cualquiera de ellas... no me interesa... solo... SOLO LARGATE!!!"-grito al tiempo que salía de la habitación azotando la puesta.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Tranquilízate luna"- le dijo Rey tomando a la pequeña gatita en sus brazos

"Hasta cierto punto era normal que quisiera estar sola. Aunque ya ha pasado tiempo y no ha cambiado de parecer" comento Lita

"Ha sido una suerte el que no hayamos tenido ningún enemigo en este tiempo, no se como lo habría afrontado"

"Es verdad lo que Hotaru dice, aunque hay que reconocer que Serena siempre a sacado fortaleza de quien sabe donde, no logro entender como lo hace"-dijo Michiru

"Cuando parece que todo esta perdido y que la oscuridad nos cubrirá por completo, ella… ella simplemente lucha hasta mas allá de su ultima gota de energía, enfrenta todo lo que amenaza el bienestar de lo que ama y vence, vence en una forma…. Ella…"-comentaba Rey cuando fue interrumpida

"Ella es grandiosa, no hay quien la compare en pureza, en valentía a la hora de una verdadera lucha, es fiel a lo que cree, lucha por lo que desea, es mas entregada que nadie y daría su vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo por las personas que ama"- dijo Haruka con semblante orgulloso

"Es cierto, nadie ha enfrentado a la muerte directamente a la cara y le ha ganado la partida en tantas ocasiones"- comento Mina

"Quizás es por eso que le dolió tanto, no se perdona el no haber salvado a su familia después de haber podido salvar al mundo entero"- dijo Amy- "y debe ser aun mas duro saber que tu estabas disfrutando un lindo tiempo con tus amigas mientras ellos morían"

"Si, y se culpa por ello y en especial nos culpa a nosotras, ya que de no haberla convencido, ella los habría acompañado"- comento la joven guerrera del trueno

"Jamás me perdonara… pero yo no podía hacer nada, era su destino morir, la puerta del futuro me lo mostró"-

**  
****-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el planeta de las Flores

"_He intentado sobrevivir... _

_No tengo fuerzas"_

"_...todo me recuerda a ti, vienes y vas..."_

"_Tu sombra esta en cada rincón y aunque no quiera,_

_Impregnada esta mí piel y cada día duele más…"_

"_Bombón, te extraño tanto_…"- suspiraba un apuesto chico de larga coleta color azabache, desde la ventana de su habitación, donde cada noche dejaba volar sus pensamientos y la imagen de una hermosa chica rubia llegaba a sus recuerdos...

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**


	3. La Reunion

**LA REUNION**

-

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

-

En el templo Hikawa….

"Gatita ya se demoro demasiado, será mejor que baya a buscarla"- dijo Haruka mientras se levantaba

"No es necesario"- se escucho la voz de la joven princesa, quien en esos momentos abría la puerta del salón.

"Serena nos tenias preocupadas"- le dijo Amy, en su voz se oía un dejo de angustia

Es verdad, pensamos que tal vez…

"Déjense de tonterías, saben perfectamente que no estoy aquí por placer… ¿qué es lo que saben del nuevo enemigo?"- interrumpió el cometario de Mina

Todas guardaron silencio ante su actitud agresiva.

"El espejo me mostró destrucción, muerte, oscuridad, pude verte a ti cubierta de sangre, llorando… había un cuerpo inerte frente a ti"- la voz de Michiru fue la primera en escucharse, y en ella se percibía su preocupación, su angustia, cosa que todas notaron, y no pudieron evitar sentir que tal sentimiento las embargaba

"_llorando… un cuerpo inerte frente a mi… no… Darien…"_

"¿Pudiste reconocerlo?"- pregunto angustiada, en sus ojos se notaba cierta desesperación, el solo pensar que Darien podría…

"No"- fue la simple respuesta.

Serena no supo si inquietarse más o tranquilizarse.

"¿Algo mas?"-pregunto de forma impaciente

"Las puertas del tiempo"- se escucho la voz de Hotaru quien permanecía al lado de Michiru y Setsuna, había sido solo un susurro, como una reflexión para ella misma, sin embargo, todas la escucharon y la tensión del ambientes se hizo mayor.

Serena voltio a ver a la sailor del tiempo de manera fría, le exija respuestas con la simple mirada. Setsuna se dio cuenta enseguida- "El presente sigue su curso con normalidad, pero…"- se detuvo por unos segundos…

La rubia fue invadida por una mezcla de temor y resentimiento al oír las palabras de la sailor. Algo andaba mal, lo sabia, y eso solo la hacia pensar que su pequeña Rini podía estar en peligro- "¿pero que!" -pregunto de manera furiosa tras la pausa de la sailor-

Setsuna bajo la mirada- "el futuro se ha detenido, se ha paralizado, como si algo capaz de cambiarlo estuviera a punto de pasar… como si dependiera de una decisión… el futuro esta en espera…podría desaparecer de un momento a otro"-

"_Nooo… Rini..."_

Todas sabían lo que eso significaba, en especial Serena, quien no pudo evitar que un horrible escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda.

De repente empezó a sentirse asfixiada, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, quería alejarse de ellas, de aquellas palabras que le hacían saber que lo único que la mantenía en pie, estaba siendo amenazado, ya no lo soportaba, debía salir de aquel salón, el verlas a todas reunidas le traía un doloroso recuerdo a la mente…

**RECUERDO**

"¿Que sucede chicas, Por qué esas caras largas?, vamos anímense!!!, venimos a divertirnos, el día esta soleado y el agua del lago esta muy rica, iré a ponerme el traje de baño, vamos a nadar!!!" - invito Serena a sus compañeras de forma entusiasta

Las demás no se movieron, tenían una expresión de preocupación y angustia en sus rostros, la cual Serena había notado desde que la recogieron en su casa el día anterior

"¿Que sucede?"- volvió a cuestionar- "desde ayer están muy raras, y no me digan que no es nada por que se que algo me ocultan, las conozco, díganme que es… ¿un nuevo enemigo?, ¿es eso? Por que saben que si es eso no hay por que temer, ya hemos vencido a muchos y seguramente lo volveremos hacer sin importar de quien se trate o que es lo que quiera"

"No es eso"- respondió la sacerdotisa

"Entonces, algo pasa… ¿cierto? Desde hace un par de días tengo un mal presentimiento, pero dijiste que no debía preocuparme, que ni el fuego sagrado, ni el espejo de Michiru había mostrado nada…"

"Y así fue… pero…" -trato de decir algo Lita pero no se atrevió a continuar

"Las puertas del tiempo"- pensó en voz alta volteando a ver a su guardiana- " Setsuna, ¿que sucede?, ¿que fue lo que viste?" -le pregunto de manera angustiada.

Algo andaba mal., lo sabia, lo sabía desde hace días pero ellas le dijeron que no debía preocuparse, que nada pasaría… y ella confió.

La guerrera solo bajo la mirada, al igual que el resto.

El teléfono sonó poniendo aun mas nerviosas a las presentes, Serena contesto temerosa, de alguna forma sabía que esa llamada tenía las respuestas, que sus amigas no habían querido darle

"Hola"- contesto temerosa

"¿Molly?... ¿qué sucede?... ¿por qué lloras?"

"El noticiero... no entiendo... Cálmate!!!... ¿qué hay con eso?"

"Queee?!!!… no…"- Serena se quedo paralizada, dejo caer el teléfono de sus manos

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a mover un solo músculo, ni siquiera podía oírse su respiración, el aire se volvió muy denso…

De repente Serena se dejo caer de rodillas y se abrazo a si misma comenzando a llorar de manera desesperada, desgarradora, en verdad le dolía… le dolía mucho

"Lo lamento princesa"-Setsuna se acerco a ella con lagrimas en los ojos, quería consolarla- "la puerta del futuro me lo mostró y…"

Serena levanto la vista de manera sorpresiva ¿había escuchado bien?

Con sus ojos empañados por el llanto examino el rostro de la sailor, como si por un momento la desconociera

Escucho unos sollozos un poco más atrás, eran las chicas, las miro fijamente y pudo notar en sus rostros algo que no había visto antes, en especial en la guerrera del tiempo… culpabilidad…

"¿Tu lo sabias?"- le pregunto mirándola amargamente, sus palabras habían sido solo un susurro cargado de dolor

Setsuna bajo la mirada, en realidad todas lo hicieron, no soportaban el ver aquel llanto en esos ojos celestes, quizás de no haberlo hecho, habrían notado el como la expresión de Serena cambiaba por completo, habrían podido ver como sus dulces facciones de cargaban de un expresión que jamás antes habían visto en su rostro…

"Tu lo sabias!" - esto ya no había sido una pregunto sino una dolorosa afirmación- "TU LO SABIAS!!!" –aquel grito sobresalto a todas, pero no tanto como la imagen de su princesa lanzándose de manera furiosa en contra de la sailor del tiempo.

"¿Por qué?!!!" - la rubia arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra el delicado cuerpo de su guerrera.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que los gritos de Setsuna hicieran reaccionar al resto

Haruka se apresuro a sujetar a su princesa, pero a pesar de su fuerza, la furia de la joven de odangos era mayor, así que fue necesario que Lita le ayudara a someterla

"SUELTENME!" - exigía tratando de liberarse- "TE MATARE!!!"- le gritaba a la sailor del tiempo, quien solo lloraba amargamente al igual que el resto….

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

"¿Que crees que debamos hacer Serena?"- pregunto Luna sacándola de sus pensamientos

"yo me are cargo"- dijo la chica que no se había movido de la puerta desde que llego

"No puedes enfrentarlo tu sola!!!"- exploto Haruka - "nosotras también somos sailor, somos tus guardianas, y no puedes pretender que permitamos que te enfrente sola al enemigo"

Serena simplemente la ignoro y sin pronunciar una sola palabra mas, dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta.

Un pesado aire cargado de tensión se hizo presente, todas estaban a la expectativa ¿ahora que sucederá?

Las llamas del fuego sagrado se elevaron, atrayendo la atención de la sacerdotisa, las demás tenían sus ojos puestos en Haruka y Serena quienes se veían una a la otra con cierto reproche…

Haruka se levanto, y haciendo alarde de su terquedad se acerco a ella -"jamás hemos hecho otra cosa que no sea cuidar de ti, ¿no lo entiendes?!!!" - esta vez sonaba en verdad furiosa, era de esperarse que la nueva actitud se su gatita ya la tenia harta

"Son ustedes las que no entienden!" – le respondió de manera furiosa, sin embargo, todas notaron que su voz empezaba a quebrarse

"NO!" - Haruka la interrumpió y se acerco aun más a ella

"_¿por que gatita, ¿porque te separas de nosotras poniendo este muro a tu alrededor?, ¿porque me alejas?, ¿porque no dejas que te ayude?, que te consuele, ¿porque desconfías de mi?, ¿Qué motivo te he dado?... no tienes razón para odiarme… no tienes derecho a hacerlo… por favor… no lo hagas… no me odies!"_

"Tu no eres Serena" - la voz de Rey atrajo la atención de todas, quienes voltearon a verla con cierta sorpresa en sus miradas

-

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

-

En el planeta de las flores…

"Fighter, deja de pasearte de un lado a otro, ya me tienes mareada!" - reprocho Healer

"Algo esta mal… puedo sentirlo"

"Como puede ser que lo sientas, si estamos a millones de años luz de distancia" -pregunto Maker

"Solo lo se, se que algo le ocurre a mi bombón, quizás este en peligro"-comento en tono preocupado, era evidente la angustia que lo embargaba

"Si ese fuera el caso, sabes bien que tiene a ocho poderosas sailor para protegerla… eso sin contar a SU príncipe"

"Cierra la boca" -le reprocho

"Healer tiene razón, deberías aceptarlo de una buena vez, ella no te necesita… esta bien protegida… y lo más importante, ELLA NO TE AMA, esta enamorada del príncipe de la tierra"- Maker estaba visiblemente alterada, al igual que cada vez que tocaban ese tema, pero al parecer su hermana jamás entendería, simplemente se negaba a aceptar los hechos…

"Ese imbécil no la merece!"- aseguro de forma molesta- "EL NO LA AMA!!!"

-

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

-

De regreso en el templo Hikawa

"Tu no eres Serena" –volvió a repetir mientras veía fijamente a la rubia

"¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo!" - la enfrento Haruka, quien había interrumpido el contacto visual con su princesa al escuchar aquellas palabras

"Solo piénsenlo un momento" - les grito- "no es posible que ella sea Serena… no lo es!" - esta vez su voz mostraba cierto rencor- "_esta_" no es mi princesa "- les dijo mientras dejaba ver su bolígrafo de transformación es su mano. Todas se pusieron de pie ¿acaso pensaba?- "no es mas que una maldita….."

Una fuerte bofetada detuvo sus palabras, la responsable había sido Michiru, quien al no soportar lo que escuchaba, decidió ponerle un alto- " ella es nuestra princesa!!"- le grito de manera furiosa - "no tienes derecho a dudarlo, a todas nos duele esta situación, pero conocemos nuestro deber"

De un momento a otro el ambiente en aquel salón se hizo aun mas tenso. Todo parecía indicar que las sailors de alguna forma se habían olvidado de la presencia de Serena, y hablaban de ella como si no se encontrara tan solo a unos pasos del resto, la única que en ningún momento olvido este hecho, fue la misma Rey, quien no dejaba de verla de manera furiosa

"Si… tienen razón, mi deber es proteger a la princesa" -susurro bajando el rostro y dando un poco de tranquilidad a las demás sailors- " pero ella no es mi princesa!" - afirmo de manera furiosa mientras alzaba nuevamente la mirada.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido y repentino para todas, incluso para la misma Serena, tras una deslumbrante luz roja, apareció sailor Mars y sin dar tiempo a nada, lanzo su ataque contra la rubia, quien no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y salió despedida varios metros atrás, hasta caer en medio del gran patio que dividía las escaleras y el templo.

A pesar de la rapidez con la que sucedió todo, ante los ojos de las sailors pareció pasar en cámara lenta, nadie tuvo tiempo de evitarlo o de siquiera reaccionar hasta que…-

"NOO!"- gritaron todas al ver como Sailor Mars salía de un salto de aquella habitación dispuesta a continuar con su ataque…

-

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

-

En el planeta delas flores.

"¿Como puedes saber eso, no lo conoces, solo lo viste una o dos veces en toda nuestra estancia en la tierra!"-reprocho Healer.

Aquello ya se había convertido en una fuerte discusión entre las star light.

"Y con eso me basto!!!… se que el no la ama, se que nadie jamás podrá amarla como yo lo hago"

"Fighter, esta actitud solo te daña, debes aceptar los hechos y tratar de olvidarla"

"Es fácil decirlo para ti Maker, ya que Amy te correspondía plenamente, ¿pero que pensaría de ti, si supiera que tratas de olvidarla?"

"Jamás podré olvidarla!!!, pero mi deber esta antes que mi deseo, ¿acaso crees que no la extraño?, estoy seguro que incluso Healer extraña a la empalagosa de Mina, ¿acaso crees que no deseamos volver a la tierra al igual que tu?" -reprocho ofendido por el comentario de su hermana

"A mi no me metas"- interrumpió Healer - "yo no tengo ningún interés en Mina, y estaría feliz de no tener que volver a pisar ese planeta"

"Son un par de imbéciles!!!" - les grito –"se que algo esta mal y si bombón esta en peligro significa que todas sus sailors también, ¿acaso no te importa que algo pudiera pasarle a Amy?"- pregunto a Maker - "y tu no engañas a nadie con esa actitud, sabemos que Mina no te era indiferente" - le reprocho a la mas bajita de las tres.

"Aun cuando tuvieras razón, no podemos hacer nada, también somos sailor y nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra propia princesa"

"Si no fuera por MI bombón, no tendríamos a una princesa que proteger... se lo debemos"

Maker y Healer guardaron silencio y voltearon a verse entre si. Sabían que en ese ultimo punto, su hermana tenia razón pero...¿qué podían hacer?

-

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

-

Nuevamente en el templo Hikawa…

"DETENTE MARS!"- Exigieron Haruka y Michiru al salir tras ella- "no te atrevas a atacarla!!!"

"¿No lo ven?!!!" - pregunto desesperada- "ella no es Serena!!!"

"Basta Rey" - esta vez fue Amy quien la llamaba- "tú misma lo dijiste, ella ha cambiado, pero sigue siendo Serena, nuestra princesa"

"No, nooo!!!" -volvió a refutar- "ustedes no entienden!!!"

Ante la insistencia de la guardiana de marte, el resto de las sailors se pusieron en alerta.

Algo les decía que la sacerdotisa planeaba un nuevo ataque en contra de su princesa, y no podían permitirlo.

Una gran gama de colores inundo aquel patio, y en pocos segundos se encontraban las ocho sailors presentes.

Mars sabía que intentarían detenerla, pero no lo permitiría, estaba dispuesta a revelar la verdadera identidad de esa impostora

"Tú no eres Serena!!!" -le grito mientras preparaba su ataque-" SAETA LLAMEANTE…

"Nooo!!!"-grito el resto de la sailors. Serena no se inmuto en absoluto, en su mano derecha tenia algo que había sacado de su bolso sin que nadie lo notara

DE MARTE!!!" - el fuerte ataque se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la rubia, pero cuando estaba a solo un metro de ella…

"MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!" - la saeta de la sailor del fuego, fue desviada por Neptiun

"te has vuelto loca?!!!" - Uranus estaba visiblemente furiosa ente el comportamiento de la morena- "no te atrevas a…"- no fue capaz de terminar sus palabras, ya que de un momento a otro la sailor del fuego dirigió un nuevo ataque a su princesa

"RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!!!"- esta ves fue Mercury quien desvió la trayectoria de aquel ataque lanzado por la sacerdotisa.- "Mars por que…?"- no pudo formular la pregunta ante lo que siguió….

TIERRA TIEMBLA!!!-aquella gran bola de energía salió de sus manos a toda velocidad.

Ella la vio venir- "no podré esquivarlo" fue su pensamiento cuando…

ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!!!

BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!!!

Los dos ataques combinados, apenas fueron suficientes para desviar al primero, y poder así salvar a su amiga.

Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Jupiter de manera furiosa a la guerrera del viento.

No permitiré que dañe a la princesa!- Uranus se lanzo en contra de la sacerdotisa dispuesta a llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía darle tiempo a que lanzara uno mas de sus ataques a la rubia.

Jupiter se interpuso en su camino, sabia perfectamente la capacidad que la señora del viento tenía en ese tipo de combate, de tal manera que estaba consiente, que solo ella podría enfrentarla.

"No interfieras Júpiter!!!"

"No dejare que lastimes a Mars"

"Si estas de su lado, entonces serás tratada igual que ella…como una traidora!!!"

Un violento combate entre Uranus y Júpiter no se hizo esperar. Venus y Mercury estaban confundidas, mientras que la furia de Mars aumentaba a cada segundo al ver como "la impostora" parecía disfrutar de la escena

"¿Ustedes también traicionaran a la princesa?"- les pregunto Neptium, quien junto con Plut, estaban listas para atacar de ser necesario

Sailor Mars se vio libre para terminar lo que había iniciado, se giro en dirección a su "objetivo" y al dar el primer paso….

"no te atrevas"-le advirtió Saturn con mirada decidida y palabras frías, al tiempo que la punta de su alabarda se situaba peligrosamente frente al cuello de sailor Mars.

Era evidente que de ninguna manera, permitiría que volviera a dañar a su princesa y futura reina

Serena permanecía en silencio, observaba con detenimiento como las guerreras del trueno y el viento se lanzaban de manera furiosa una contra la otra. De igual manera pudo ver como quizás en pocos minutos las guerreras del océano, el tiempo, el agua y el amor, podrían terminar como las primeras en un enfrentamiento que estarían dispuestas a llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Incluso un poco más alejada del resto observo la determinación de la sailor de la destrucción, quien estaba dispuesta a quitarle la vida a la señora del fuego tras la mínima provocación…

-

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

-

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo.

Quiero agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia, les puedo decir con toda modestia, que lo bueno apenas empieza, les aseguro que me esforzare por no defraudar a nadie.

Le agradezco mucho sus review, en verdad me dan mucho aliento.

Espero seguir recibiéndolos!!! ^_^

_BESITOS!!!_

_FEB/17/2010_


	4. La Vision

**LA VISION.**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En el planeta de las flores...

_Se que llegue tarde a tu vida,_

_Pero mi amor por ti supera el tiempo y la distancia…_

_¿Que fue lo que hiciste para convertirme en esclavo de tu mirada?_

_¿Que hechizó impusiste en mi para lograr que te amara tanto?…_

_¿Como es posible que no lo notes aun cuando todo el universo es testigo?... _

_¿Deseas una estrella?... yo soy tu estrella! _

_Soy esa estrella fugaz que cruza mil galaxias para estar contigo…_

_Si tan solo permitieras que te amara, _

_Que mis labios robaran un beso de los tuyos…_

_Que mis manos colmaran de caricias tu piel de porcelana…_

_Ooohh y es que te amo tanto... y un poco mas a cada día…_

_Si pudiera ver en esos ojos celestes una chispa de amor, tan solo una! …_

_Entonces seria el ser más dichoso que jamás existiera…_

_Lucharía por ti, por tu amor contra viento y marea, _

_Contra el tiempo y la muerte, contra quien se interpusiera!_

_Y esta estrella fugaz brillaría como nunca _

_Y viviría por siempre al lado de la luna, contemplando su belleza, _

_Amando su blancura aun mas allá del final de los tiempos…_

_Si tan solo una mirada de esos zafiros que tienes por ojos_

_Si me diera una esperanza… eso es todo lo que necesito!... _

_Entonces renunciaría a todo cuanto poseo, _

_A cambio de tenerte en mis brazos por un minuto, _

_Por un instante en que pudiera depositar en tus labios un beso con este sentimiento que tocaría el mas oculto rincón de tu ser…. _

_Y es que este amor es tan grande que me mata poco a poco el tener que contenerlo…_

_El vivir sabiendo que es otro el dueño de tus besos, de tus suspiros y pensamientos…_

_¿Acaso no es posible que la luna se enamore de una estrella?..._

_Una mirada, la más mínima señal de esperanza… eso es todo lo que necesito para poder seguir viviendo!..._

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el templo Hikawa.

"Serena, por favor, debes detenerlas o se matara una a la otra, por favor, haz algo!" - le suplico la pequeña gata negra acercándose junto con Artemis

"Debemos detenerlas" - le grito Amy a Michiru al ver como las sailors del viento y el trueno se atacaban sin consideración, sabia que ambas eran muy fuertes, pero también sabia que Uranus no se tocaba el corazón ante nada, ni nadie a la hora de una batalla, en especial cuando la vida de su princesa estaba en juego. Temía por la seguridad de Lita

"No te molestes"- Mina también estaba preocupada y visiblemente molesta por lo que ocurría a su alrededor- "ellas no entenderán razones, así que… "- se vieron a los ojos por un segundo obteniendo con una mirada, la aprobación de la otra y enseguida…

"BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!!!" - el ataque fue lanzado no con la intención de herir a las sailors oponentes, sino para romper su guardia y darle tiempo a Mercury quien….

"BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO…. ESTALLEN!!!" - una densa neblina cubrió todo el lugar, las sailors interiores aprovecharon esa ventaja y abandonando a sus oponentes, se agruparon

"¿Acaso creen que esto nos detendrá?"- se escucho la voz intimidante de Michiru quien aparecía por el lado derecho

"¿Aun no aprenden que nosotras cuatro las superamos en todo?, jamás podrían vencernos!!! "- Haruka se dejo ver por la izquierda, se veía ligeramente cansada, sin embargo jamás abandono su tono burlón de superioridad

"Al parecer después de todo la princesa tenia razón, si había traición dentro del grupo"- Sentsuna las miraba de forma fría, haciendo que las cuatro sailors interiores temieran por su seguridad

"Eso es mentira y ustedes lo saben!!!"-se defendió Lita de manera furiosa ente las acusaciones que se les lanzaban

"Nosotras queremos a Serena tanto o más que ustedes" - agrego la diosa del amor- "jamás la dañaríamos!"

"Mars lo hizo"- Hotaru se acerco por otro de los lados, Mercury y sus compañeras se vieron rodeadas- "se atrevió a atacar a nuestra princesa, y si ustedes la defienden, entonces deben correr la misma suerte que la traidora"- sus palabras eran frías y la intimidante punta de su alabarda les daba un toque mortal

"Nooo…. Ustedes no lo entienden!!!" - hablo Mars de forma desesperada, las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y en sus rostro se reflejaba una gran angustia- "ella no es Serena" – en su mente aun rondaban las imágenes que el fuego sagrado le había hecho ver, no, ella no era su princesa, no podía serlo y de ninguna manera permitiría que su visión se cumpliera….

**RECUERDO DE LA VISION**

Rey se alejo un poco del grupo para ver aquello que el fuego sagrado quería mostrarle

"Muéstrame"- le pidió una vez que se había situado frente a las llamas.

Las imágenes empezaron a inundar su mente, una tras otra con suficiente claridad que el miedo logro paralizarla por completo, pudo sentirse en medio de todo aquello, como si la visión la hubiera absorbido, como si se encontrara en ella, pudo sentir el frió en su piel, el aire pesado, casi irrespirable.

Era un lugar devastado por la destrucción, no había mas iluminación que las llamas que reducían a ceniza todo lo que lograban tocar, los edificios destruidos, el ambiente en penumbras y una rojiza luna brillando en el oscuro firmamento, a su alrededor no había un solo sonido, nada, tan solo el aire helado que entraba por sus narices y amenazaba con paralizar sus pulmones.

_¿Pero que?… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

Ella caminaba por aquellas calles desiertas ¿era… acaso este era Tokio? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿La gente?¿las sailors?

Las calles estaban destrozadas, llenas de escombros, ella caminaba de manera temerosa, sus ojos examinaban aquel aterrador ambiente, a cada paso que daba el aire se hacia mas frió, y su desesperación aumentaba ¿Qué era eso que sentía?... ¿Miedo?

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- un horrible grito le helo la sangre, sabia de quien se trataba… lo sabia.

Corrió en dirección al único edificio que quedaba en pie, la única construcción que se erguía orgullosa en medio de aquella destrucción… la torre de Tokio…

Corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, pero su desesperación crecía a cada segundo al sentir que no avanzaba en absoluto.

Podía escuchar los gritos, esos gritos que helaban su sangre y le hacían sentir un inmenso miedo que la recorría…si, miedo y un gran deseo de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, de escapar, de abandonar todo por primera vez y alejarse del peligro, sin embargo, siguió corriendo hasta que el horrible escenario la obligo a detenerse.

_¿Cómo?... no puede ser… ¿Por qué?¿quien?... no….NOO!!!_

Sus rodillas se doblaron.

Su respiración se entrecorto.

En su rostro se reflejaba el miedo, aun mas que un simple miedo… el terror a lo que veía.

Un sentimiento de impotencia la embargo… no pudo evitarlo.

¿Dónde estuvo ella cuando esto pasó?

Sus puños golpearon el pavimento en señal de furia, ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo?

En realidad la verdadera pregunta era… ¿pudo haberlo evitado?

La respuesta… un simple y frió NO.

Ahí frente a ella, y dispersas en todas direcciones, se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de sus amigas, sus compañeras de lucha… si… las sailors scaust habían sido derrotadas.

Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como nunca antes, no se dio cuenta cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse, aquella visión era en verdad aterradora

Con la mirada examino con desesperación aquel lugar, buscando alguna señal de vida

Nada

Venus se encontraba a unos 5 metros de ella, boca abajo, con la cabeza ligeramente labiada hacia ella, no podía ver su rostro ya que se encontraba cubierto por un enmarañado cabello que se posaba sobre ella empapado de sangre

A unos pocos pasos se encontraba Mercury, sobre una montaña de escombros que obligaba a su espalda a encorvarse, y que hacia que su cabeza y sus brazos colgasen en el aire, frente a sus ojos aun se encontraba aquel visor, y cerca de su mano derecha aquella pequeña computadora que tantas veces ayudo a encontrar el punto débil de sus enemigos

¿Cómo era esto posible?... ¿Quién era el responsable?

A pocos metro de distancia encontró el cuerpo de Sailor Plut, que se encontraba ligeramente de pie, debido a que un par de oxidadas varillas atravesaban su vientre, impidiendo que su cuerpo tocara el piso, se encontraba inclinada hacia adelante, su largo y verdoso cabello cubría por completo su rostro, cerca de sus pies se encontraba el báculo de granate, que al perecer no había sido útil para aquella batalla… lucia tan inerte como su dueña

Las lágrimas corrían cada vez con más fluidez por sus ojos, tenia miedo de seguir viendo, de cierta forma sabia lo que encontraría, pero debía estar segura

siguió examinando aquellos escombros, y fue así que encontró los cuerpos de Sailor Uranus y Neptium, la hermosa violinista de cabello aguamarina de encontraba boca arriba, en su vientre podía verse una profunda herida que sin duda fue la causante de su muerte, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente ladeado hacia la derecha, con la mano extendida hacia el cuerpo de su fuel compañera, la señora de los vientos, que en su costado izquierdo tenia una horrible herida, y en su espalda lucia de forma lamentable la que alguna vez fue su hermosa estada… si …de alguna forma la habían apuñalado con su propia arma, impidiendo que cumpliera con su ultimo anhelo… morir al lado de su hermosa sirena, ya que sus manos solo quedaron a escasos tres centímetros de tocarse, en un patético intento de que la muerte las alcanzara con las manos entrelazadas, y respetara dicho lazo permitiéndoles estar aun justas en la otra vida

Se sentía asqueada de presenciar tanta muerte ¿Dónde estaba ella, donde están las demás? ¿Dónde esta Serena?

Un ligero brillo llamo sus atención a pocos metros de altura, y observo con horror a sailors Júpiter, que se encontraba clavada a una de las vigas de aquella torre, era la mortal alabarda de Sailor Saturn la que impedía que su cuerpo se desplomara, ya que atravesaba su vientre asta incrustarse en el acero de la torre, dejando a la dueña de los truenos y relámpagos como una vil muñeca de trapo azotada por el viento

Se llevo las manos al rostro con desesperación, ¿que rayos era todo eso? ¿Cómo era posible?...

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En algún lugar descocido.

"Eso es imposible"- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada y larga barba blanca

"¿Como puede ser que la profecía este por cumplirse?"- decía otro

"Debemos impedirlo y rápido, antes que sea demasiado tarde!!!"

"Pero… ¿como?"

"Debemos buscar al portador… aquel ser del que la profecía habla y eliminarlo a toda costa!!!"

"No entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible? se supone que esa profecía había muerto sin ser cumplida hace miles de años"

"¿Como puede ahora haber surgido de la nada y estar a punto de cumplirse?"

"Debe ser un error… no es posible"

"Tranquilos…"- hablo por primera vez el mayor de los presentes- "no podemos confiarnos y tampoco debemos desesperar, si esa energía es lo que pensamos, entonces no tendremos mas remedio que intervenir, debemos evitar que la profecía se cumpla, debemos eliminar al portador"

"Pero no tenemos el poder suficiente para detenerlo!!!"

"Si logramos encontrarlo antes de que su poder despierte por completo, podremos vencerlo" – dijo el anciano a sus compañeros, un grupo de hombres de edad avanzada vestidos con túnicas blancas, quienes al parecer se encontraban algo mas que nerviosos por lo que se hablaba, se encontraban asustados….

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

Un ligero lamento llego hasta sus oídos ¿había alguien con vida?

Recorrió nuevamente con su vista todo el lugar, y una vez mas, se vio obligada a toparse con los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeras, Amy, Mina, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Lita y… ¿Dónde estaban Hotaru y Serena?

De nuevo aquel ligero lamento….

"_¿De donde viene? ¿Dónde esta?!!!"_

Después de buscar entre los escombros sin resultados, alzo la vista, y se dio cuenta que algunos metros mas arriba de donde se encontraba Lita, podía verse el cuerpo de sailors Saturn, que pendía en el aire debido a una larga cuerda que la sujetaba de las muñecas

"Saturn!!!!"- le grito de forma histérica

Hotaru se veía cansada, en su mirada había una mezcla de desesperación y suplica, sin duda había visto morir a todas las demás desde aquella altura en donde la tenían prisionera, su frágil cuerpo mostraba una seria de heridas que sangraban en abundancia, y que ya habían dejado una visible charco rojo en la tierra que se encontraba bajo ella

"NOOOOO!!!" - grito Mars al ver como la pequeña Hotaru se estremecía de dolor, sin poder hacer que su voz saliera de su garganta….

"SAETA LLAMENANTE DE MARTE!!!" - lanzo su ataque con la intención de cortar aquella cuerda que mantenía a su compañera suspendida en el aire… dio resultado, y vio como el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga se desplomaba hacia el piso

Corrió con la intención de cogerla en brazos antes de que tocara el suelo, pero el montón de escombros le impidió llegar a tiempo, y pudo ver como su delicado cuerpo golpeaba el duro pavimento, aumentando aun más su dolor

Corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, retiro los negros mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro- "¿Quién… quien hizo esto? ¿Dónde esta Serena? ¿Donde esta ella?"- sus preguntas demandaban respuestas con desesperación, necesitaba saberlo ¿Dónde estaba su princesa? ¿Acaso el enemigo la tenia?

"Ella… ella no es…" -Hotaru apenas podía pronunciar palabra, Rey debió acercar su oído hasta sus labios para poder escuchar lo que decía- "ella …no es… ella se rindió… la princesa se rindió" - unas gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y su respiración espesó a entrecortarse aun mas

Rey se sentía tan estúpida e impotente, como jamás en su vida se había sentido ¿Qué podía hacer por ella?...

Nada… simplemente verla morir…

"…la… la lu…la luz…."- murmuro la pequeña- "…el an.. ángel…de..la..luz"- era notorio el esfuerzo que Satur hacia por pronunciar palabra, Rey nuevamente se acerco a ella para poder oírla- "… busc…búscalo… es la unic…. única… esperan… za… busc… búscalo!!!"- le grito con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas, con su ultimo aliento

"Hotaru" – la llamo con dolor, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando- "HOTARU!!!"- grito de manera desgarradora mientras apretaba aquel pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho

"¿Rey?"

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el planeta de las flores………

"Nos mando llamar princesa"- pregunto Maker entrando al salón principal del palacio

"Si chicas, siéntense por favor"- les dijo señalándoles las sillas

" ¿Sucede algo malo princesa?"

"No, no es eso Healer, aquí todo esta bien, el planeta a sido completamente reconstruido en un tiempo mínimo, ha sido sorprendente… y se que se lo debo a ustedes"- comento la pelirroja princesa

"En nuestro deber princesa, no debe agradecernos nada"- dijo Maker

"Escuchen… se que aman este planeta, pero también se que su corazón ya no se encuentra aquí"- aseguro mirando a Fighter

" ¿Que quiere decirnos princesa?"- pregunto Healer

"Que las libero…."

"¿Nos libera?... ¿de que habla?"- fue Fighter quien preguntaba con una mirada suplicante, como si hubiera una respuesta en particular que deseara escuchar

"Lo que oyes, ya han hecho suficiente por mi y por este planeta, es hora de que hagan algo por ustedes mismos, de que sigan a sus corazones, de que sean felices"

Fighter sonrió, la imagen de una hermosa joven rubia paso por su mente

Healer y Maker estaban sorprendidas

"Pero…"- trato de decir algo Maker cuando fue interrumpido por la princesa

"Se que sus corazones se quedaron en la tierra, entrelazados con los de algunas sailors, se que desean volver y se lo merecen… así que quiero que lo hagan, quiero que vuelvan a la tierra y sean felices junto a las mujeres que aman"

"No creo que sea buena idea"- dijo Healer poniéndose de pie- "en especial en el caso de Fighter"

"No interfieras en mis asuntos!!!"- se levanto Fighter de su asiento notablemente molesto por el comentario de su hermana

"Sabes bien que eso solo te dañaría, ella ama a alguien mas"- dijo Maker a poyando a Healer

"No es asunto suyo!!!"- contesto notablemente exaltada

"Nos preocupas ¿acaso no lo entiendes?"- pregunto Maker

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

"¿Rey?"- se escucho un sollozo a lo lejos

Con delicadeza deposito el cuerpo de Hotaru en el suelo, y se puso de pie para buscar el origen de aquella voz.

Sus ojos buscaron con desesperación en todas direcciones… debía ser ella….debía serlo!!!

Pudo verla a algunos metros de distancia… se veía tan cansada…tan herida, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, su blanco vestido mostraba una gran mancha color carmín en un costado, el cual sujetaba con una de sus manos como queriendo evitar que la sangre siguiera corriendo por la herida

Corrió hacia ella y logro llegar justo antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara por la falta de energía

La vio con detenimiento… su vestido estaba hecho jirones, su cabello enmarañado y en su cara podía verse un rastro de lagrimas, mezcladas con pequeñas gotas de sangre que había en su rostro

"Serena… ¿Quién hizo esto?"- sus lagrimas se derramaban sin control alguno, simplemente fluían como una fuente ilimitada de dolor - "¿Dónde esta el Cristal de plata?"

La joven princesa reunió un poco de la fuerzas que le quedaba y se aparto de ella, quedando hincada en el sucio suelo. Con sus manos tapo su rostro y lloro amargamente

Rey la observaba con detenimiento, se veía tan dolida… tan arrepentida…

Siempre era lo mismo… siempre se culpaba por todo lo malo que sucedía, por ser débil, por no poder evitarlo, pero la verdad era que su frágil princesa guardaba una gran fortaleza en su interior, un gran valor y un inquebrantable amor que la obligaba a luchar sin dejarse vencer

Nadie jamás la había derrotado, nadie jamás había vencido a la Princesa de la Luna , nadie había logrado quebrantar su amor, corromper su corazón puro

Jamás…

"lo lamento"- se escucho su voz en un lastimero murmullo – "no pude evitarlo, todo es mi culpa, no pude salvarlas, no hay nada que hacer, todo esta perdido Rey… todo!!!" - sus grandes ojos azules veían con suplica a la sacerdotisa, quizás buscando algo de aliento, quizás un poco de comprensión, quizás buscando el perdón que las demás ya no podían darle

Rey solo la veía con tristeza, sus lágrimas seguían escapado de sus ojos sin ninguna limitación. Bajo la mirada, no soportaba ver a su princesa en ese estado ¿Qué podían hacer ahora?

Sabia que el enemigo estaba vivo, ¿Qué podían hacer ellas dos? ¿Qué podría hacer Serena en el estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba? ¿Acaso este era el fin?

De un momento a otro llegaron a su mente todas aquellas ocasiones, en que creyó que el fin había llegado, en que lucho hasta su ultimo aliento, aquellas batallas en que incluso murió a igual que sus amigas, siempre por protegerla a ella, porque sabían que ella era la única esperanza, que solo ella podía darles la victoria, porque ella jamás, jamás se rendía.

Apretó los puños a su contado con furia e impotencia. Nuevamente voltio a ver a la rubia, toda compasión y simpatía en su mirada se había esfumado – "tu no eres Serena" - la rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – "tu no eres mi princesa!!!" - le grito esta vez con plena seguridad de sus palabras

Tras la sorpresa inicial, la ojiazul solo sonrió - "tienes razón… yo no soy tu estúpida princesa" - le dijo con una burlona sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y su vestido blanco cambiaba a una entallado traje rojo y su cabello y sus ojos adquirían un color rubí. La hermosa luna que lucia en su frente fue remplazada por una semejante, pero en posición inversa y de un profundo color negro

"¿Quien eres tú? ¿Donde esta mi princesa?!!!" - le exigió respuestas de manera furiosa.

Sabía que estaba perdida. Sabía que moriría al igual que las demás. Estaba consiente de que jamás podía vencer a quien logro derrotar a todas sus compañeras. Sin embargo, no moriría como la única sailor que no hizo todo lo posible

Aquella mujer dejo escapar unas sonoras carcajadas – "mi nombre es Kya, soy la ultima descendiente de la luna negra, la reencarnación del odio puro, tu estúpida princesa está muerta, el resplandor de su semilla se extinguió en el mismo instante en que Endimión exhaló su ultimo aliento"

Rey no podía creerlo ¿Serena muerta? No podía ser. Ella no podía morir.

¿Quién salvaría a la tierra? ¿Acaso toda esperanza estaba perdida?

"si, tu princesa esta muerta, y con su muerte, finalmente pude ser liberada" - le dijo situándose peligrosamente a tan solo unos pasos de ella.

Mars quiso reaccionar, atacarla, pero no pudo, su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo ¿Qué sucedía?

Aquella malvada pelirroja la veía con burla, en su mano derecha se materializo una amenazante espada negra, su sonrisa se amplio al ver el miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos de la sailor – "todos han muerto, es hora de que los acompañes!!!"

Rey vio como aquella espada era dirigida sin vacilación hasta su vientre, un enorme dolor la recorrió por completo, sus ojos se cerraron en un intento de contener el llanto, todo se volvió negro, poco a poco incluso el dolor la abandonada, sin embargo, aun podía oírla, podía oír como reía escandalosamente, divertida, satisfecha….

"NO"- escucho la objeción de Haruka ¿aun estaba viva?. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en aquel salón, frente al fuego sagrado ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?¿una visión del futuro?

Se levanto y dio media vuelta, vio una a una a sus compañeras, y no pudo evitar recordar el estado en la su visión las había mostrado, no, no podía permitirlo

"Tu no eres Serena" - la voz de Rey atrajo la atención de todas, quienes voltearon a verla con cierta sorpresa en sus miradas.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

"Ella no es Serena, ella es…"

"Basta!!!... deja de decir estupideces" - esta vez fue Mina quien para sorpresa de todas, contradecía a la sacerdotisa- "¿acaso no vez lo que has provocado?"

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el planeta de las flores

"ya te hemos visto sufrir demasiado por ella, es mejor que lo entiendas de una vez, su destino ya esta escrito al lado de Darien!!!"

"Ese imbécil no la merece!"- respondió exasperado al comentario de Healer

"Tu misma viste lo que ella sufrió al tenerlo lejos, tu misma estas consiente del amor que ella siente por el"- comento Maker

"Yo puedo ocupar su lugar!!!"- grito Fighter con lagrimas asomando a sus ojos – "se que ella puede llegar a amarme, se que el no la hará feliz, es imposible que pueda amarla tanto como yo lo hago ¿no lo entienden?"- decía con voz llorosa y el rostro lleno de lagrimas- "necesito verla, necesito luchar por su amor"

"¿Y que harás si ella no te corresponde?"- pregunto Maker un poco mas comprensiva

"yo... yo...no lo se... moriré poco a poco de dolor como lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo..."- fue su triste respuesta al momento de salir del salón.

"Escuchen"- dijo la princesa a las dos sailors que permanecían ahí- "estoy consiente de la situación, y a mi tampoco me gustaría ver sufrir a Fighter , pero se que la ama demasiado y que jamás dejara de hacerlo, y se, que debido al gran amor que siente, desea que ella sea feliz ante todo, y necesita ver con sus propios ojos que lo será al lado del príncipe de la tierra, necesita oír de los labios de la princesa Serenety que es feliz, y que jamás podrá corresponderle, se que eso la lastimara, pero también se que es necesario para que de una vez por todas acepte las cosas como son, y pueda estar tranquila"

"ya hemos visto sufrir demasiado a Fighter por ese amor y no nos gustaría que lo siguiera haciendo…"

"Pero usted tiene razón…quizás sea lo mejor que se desengañe lo antes posible"- dijo Maker apoyando la idea de su princesa

"Gracias por comprender, ella necesitara hoy mas que nunca de su apoyo"

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el templo Hikawa.

La neblina ya se había disipado, Rey busco con la mirada a "su princesa" y la encontró en el mismo lugar. Esta vez su vista examinaba el suelo y el flequillo de su frente tapaba sus ojos, por un momento creyó ver a la misma niña temerosa de hace tiempo, aquella que adoptaba exactamente esa posición por vergüenza de que la vieran llorar.

"_No puede ser…. ¿acaso si es ella?.. Pero mi visión"_

Ahora estaba confundida ¿en verdad era Serena? ¿Acaso malinterpreto su visión?

Mars no dejaba de ver a Serena. Eso puso en alerta a las sailors exteriores.

"No volverás a lastimarla!!!"- aseguro Uranus quien era la mas furiosa de todas- "si te atreves siguiera a intentarlo…"- guardo silencio por unos segundas para darle un toque mortal a sus palabras.

"Esto es una locura"- se escucho la voz angustiada de Mercury - "no es posible que estemos luchando entre nosotras, no es correcto!!!"

Las outers ignoraron el comentario. Sabían lo que debían hacer y no dudarían ni un segundo en hacerlo

Las inner por otro lado no sabían que hacer… estaban asustadas

"Serena por favor, te conozco, se que tu no quieres esto…por favor, detenlas!!!"

Una vez más fijo su vista en la rubia, la examino de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se detuvieron en aquello que Serena tenia en su mano, ¿eso era?...

De repente la sacerdotisa se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ahora lo sabia, la certeza que tenia hace minutos se había convertido en inseguridad, después en culpabilidad, y ahora… en arrepentimiento, ella si era Serena, en verdad lo era, solo la verdadera Princesa de la Luna podría tocar el Cristal de plata….

El resto de las inner se sorprendieron por tal comportamiento mientras que las outers no cambiaban su expresión decidida y amenazante.

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola de nuevo!!!!

¿Qué les pareció la visión? Les juro que cuando la estaba escribiendo se me puso la piel de gallina…

Espero que se estén haciendo tan adictas a esta historia como lo soy yo, lo emocionante apenas comienza!!!!

Ahora responderé algunos reviews. Síganlos dejando pliss!!!!

**Lilupixie**– gracias por el comentario, me alegra que la historia sea de tu gusto.

**Nelly****-** hola fanática de Seiya, pues te diré que la verdad nuestro galan si va a sufrir un poco, pero es parte del drama de esta historia, y en los siguientes capítulos tiene mas participación

**Srita. Rossy Kou****. **Hola de nuevo, pues bien, ya sabes que el suspenso apenas comienza así que te recomiendo que busques algo que evite que te comas las uñas, je je (lo digo por experiencia)

**oO lOvE-MoOn Oo** –debo advertirte que la historia esta llena de tristezas, tragedias, aunque obvio también debe haber esperanzas y recompensas, espero que las disfrutes cuando lleguen

**varonesa-** hola, como ya te abras dado cuenta poco a poco se van resolviendo las dudas, Darien pronto aparecerá aunque la verdad dudo que sea de la forma en que tu lo esperas.

**serenasexilady** – hola, lamento informarte que al parecer serás la primar fan a la que defraude un poco, porque la verdad esta historia esta muy lejos de ser un Serena-Darien, lo lamento, pero igual espero que la disfrutes


	5. La Traidora

**LA TRAIDORA**

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el planeta de las flores...

"¿En verdad crees que sea lo mejor?" -preguntaba Healer a Maker

"Eso espero"- contesto ella- "solo se que somos lo único que Fighter tiene y si nosotras no lo hacemos... ¿entonces quien lo hará?"

"Espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos... ya ha sufrido demasiado"

"Si, lo se..."

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el templo Hikawa.

"¿Cómo?... ¿como fui capaz? yo…"

"Eres una traidora!" - las furiosas palabras de Uranus la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Yo… yo no"- trato de objetar algo en su defensa, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Cállate!!!"- le grito esta vez Neptium- "si crees que lograras engañarnos con tus estupideces estas muy equivocada"

Sailor Mars no hizo mas que bajar la mirada y seguir llorando, sabia perfectamente que ella actuaría de la misma forma, las comprendía, y por lo mismo sabia lo que le esperaba por su osadía.

"Haz traicionado a nuestra princesa, la haz herido y trataste de matarla" - la tranquila voz de Plut tenia un tono mortal que nunca antes se habían oído en ella- "te atreviste a cometer el peor error en la vida de una sailor"

"Y debes pagar por eso" - sentencio la mas pequeña y mas peligrosa, mientras ella y sus compañeras de acercaban mas a las inners.

"Basta!!!"- Júpiter se veía cansada, sin embargo, no podía aceptar que esa pesadilla continuara- "esto es una tontería ¿acaso no lo ven?"-pregunto en tono desesperante

"La seguridad de mi princesa esta ante todo"- dijo Uranus situándose frente a la guerrera del trueno

"Incluso que ustedes, o que nosotras misma" - esta vez era la voz de Neptium la que hacia aun mas pesado aquel ambiente

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

A las afueras de Tokio.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?"

"Si, hay varias energías reunidas… son fuertes, pero no demasiado"

"¿Por qué…"

"No lo se… se supone que este planeta solo debería existir la energía del portador"

"Quizás también lo busquen"

"Quizás, y si ese es el caso… debemos impedir que lo encuentren antes que nosotros"

"¿y qué haremos Karl?"

"Atacar… sean quienes sean los mataremos y absorberemos sus poderes, nos aran bien para cuando debamos enfrentarnos al portador"

"De acuerdo, que así sea"

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

"_Puedo sentir una gran aura de energía maligna, ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?" –_sailor Mars se puso de pie. En su rostro podía leerse una gran incertidumbre y desesperación

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En algún lugar desconocido

"Debemos mantener vigilada a la princesa de la luna" - decía un hombre de ojos color rubí y cabello muy rojo y ondulado por debajo de los hombros, que semejaban llamas cayendo por su espalda

"Pero aun no es conveniente que sepa de nuestra existencia"- dijo un apuesto chico de piel blanca y ojos y cabello verde olivo con un corte similar al de Darién

"debemos ser cuidadosos"- aseguro otro de ojos y cabello corto y rebelde en un tono café y de tez pálida

"ella ni siquiera notara muestra presencia"- aseguro el último de los jóvenes, de una tranquila mirada celeste y cabello lacio y azulado, sujeto a una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta la cintura

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

Una ráfaga de viento llego a ella alborotando su cabello, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, todas vieron como la expresión de Uranus cambiaba, como si el viento le susurrara algo de suma importancia al oído, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un gran temor y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, se lanzo en dirección a donde se encontraba Serena.

Aquel terror que había mostrado la señora de los vientos, invadió al resto de las sailor, al ser testigos de cómo una extraña esfera de energía se acercaba a toda velocidad a su princesa.

Serena vio venir a Uranus a toda prisa, detrás de ella vio como el resto de las sailors la imitabas con una extraña expresión de miedo y desesperación, que no había visto en sus ojos desde hace tiempo, la misma expresión que mostraban cada vez que ella, como su princesa corría algún peligro.

Mas de una de las sailors lanzo su ataque más poderoso hacia aquella esfera que amenazaba la vida de su princesa, sin embargo, no hubo ataque capaz de detenerla, simplemente siguió adelante, tenía un objetivo y debía alcanzarlo…

Serena se giro a su derecha y vio aquella esfera que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Es verdad, el cristal de plata estaba en su mano ¿Por qué no usarlo para crear un escudo? ¿Por que?

Porque no tuvo tiempo, aquel ataque proveniente de ningún lugar en especifico estaba a escaso un metro de alcanzarla.

Uranus tomo impulso y se lanzo quizás con la intención de servir a su princesa como escudo humano.

Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos, y la escena que ahora tenían ante sus ojos, las aterro como jamás lo habían estado en la vida.

Algunas jurarían que esa esfera quedo a solo un centímetro de tocarla, las demás aseguran que logro atravesarla. Lo cierto, es que su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una intensa luz roja.

Uranus cayo al suelo a los pies de su princesa, pudo ver como aquella luz la rodeaba por completo, y un segundo después desapareció ante la atónita mirada de las sailors.

El lugar quedo sumido en un silencio sepulcral, los rostros de las guerreras mostraban un estado de shock del que no parecían recuperarse, algunas rodillas se doblaron, mas de una de las sailors termino en el piso, con la mirada perdida en el punto exacto en que aquella luz rojo había desaparecido, llevándose consigo a su princesa

"NOOOO!!!"- grito de manera furiosa uranus al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Aquel grito las trajo de nuevo a la realidad, las que se encontraban en el piso se levantaron. Más de una tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, pero nadie dijo nada, ni una sola palabra

La mirada de Uranus se había clavado en la única sailor que no había movido un solo músculo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella mientras extendía su brazo derecho y su fiel espada se materializaba en su mano

Nadie hizo nada para evitar aquel acercamiento, estaban confundidas, asustadas o quizás, simplemente aun no terminaban de asimilar lo que minutos antes había pasado

Los pasos de uranus se aceleraron, comenzó a correr y en cuestión de segundos la sacerdotisa había sido derribada por la señora de los vientos, quien se encontraba sobre ella con la filosa pinta de su espada amenazando con cortar su cuello

"¿Dónde? ¿DONDE ESTA ELLA? ¿ESTO ES PARTE DE TU TRAICION?!!!"- los desesperados reclamos y preguntas de Uranus aumentaban, al tiempo que Mars podía ver la furia en sus ojos, el deseo de matar a aquel que resulte responsable por la desaparición de su gatita.

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el planeta de as flores...

"lárguense!"- grito Fighter a sus compañeras cuando las vio entrar a su habitación - "no me importa lo que digan o lo que crean, yo iré a verla y no podrán impedirlo"- les dijo de forma desafiante

"lo sabemos"- respondió Maker

"no hemos venido a detenerte"- comento esta vez Healer.

Fighter se les quedo viendo de forma interrogante, le alegraba oír esas palabras, pero no sabia si debía confiar en ellas, ya que estaba consiente de la opinión que tenían sus hermanas en ese asunto.

"No nos veas así"- dijo Maker - "tu ganas, iremos contigo"

"¿Que? ¿Como? Pero…"

"Lo que oíste..."- dijo de manera indiferente Healer cruzando los brazos.- "iremos contigo, ¿ya estas contenta?"

"Lo que Healer trata de decir con su notable falta de vocabulario, es que te debemos una disculpa, no debimos ponernos en ese plan, sabemos cuanto amas a Serena y que estas dispuesto a luchar por ella y bueno… ya que no podemos convencerte de lo contrario pues... nos uniremos a ti"- comento la castaño

"Quieres decir que…"

"Quiero decir que somos tus hermanas y solo nos tenemos a nosotras mismas, así que te apoyaremos, viajaremos a la tierra y buscaremos la manera de ayudarte, no lo se... distraeremos a la fiera de Haruka para que tu puedas acercarte a Serena o lago parecido... ya veremos…" - comento como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo

"Gracias chicas!!!"- grito eufórica Fighter al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre ellas para darles un efusivo abrazo, haciendo que los tres terminaran en el piso.

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

Mars sujetaba con ambas manos, la mano en que Uranus tenía su espada, en un patético intento de evitar que aquella filosa punta se acercara aun mas a su tersa piel

"responde... RESPONDE!!!"- Lo único que Uranus obtuvo, fue un pequeño hilo de sangre que su espada logro sacar, al hacerle una pequeña herida.

Lo siguiente pasó aun mas a prisa, que aun el mismo viento no pudo advertirle a su señora, lo cierto es que solo sintió como su fiel compañera se lanzaba sobre ella y la empujaba con todas sus fuerzas logrando que terminara en el piso.

"MICHIRU!!!"- el grito de Uranus fue de sumo terror, al ver como su compañera quedaba suspendida en el aire, mientras que una luz negra la cubría por completo

Un sonoro grito de dolor por parte de la guerrera de los mares no se hizo esperar, y un segundo después callo al suelo inconsciente y su transformación desapareció

Todo fue tan rápido que el resto de las sailors aun no podía reaccionar hasta que…

"CUIDADO!!!"- el desesperado grito de Luna las devolvió a la realidad, y dando un gran salto lograron evadir el poderoso ataque tan conocido por todas

"¿Cómo?"- esa era la pregunta que rondaba sus cabezas al haberse dado cuenta, de que habían sido atacadas con el ataque que solo la guerrera de los océanos poseía

"Michiru… MICHIRU DESPIERTA!"- la exigencias de Haruka eran cada vez mayores, no pudo evitar temer lo peor al ver la palidez de la piel de su compañera

"¿de donde rayos vino eso? ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?" - Júpiter estaba tan alterada como el resto, se acerco rápidamente a la sacerdotisa, que aun permanecía en el suelo con una expresión que nadie supo descifrar, ¿miedo? ¿Confusión? ¿Complicidad? ¿Que era lo que sentía en esos momentos la señora de fuego? ¿Qué era lo que cruzaba por su mente?

El resto de las inner ya no sabían que pensar ¿amiga o enemiga? ¿Y si las outers tenían razón? ¿Y si en verdad sailor Mars tenía algo que ver en toda esa locura?

Júpiter llego a un lado de la sacerdotisa, a unos cuantos metros se encontraban las outers, quienes trataban de reanimar a Michiru sin obtener ningún resultado.

"CUIDADO!!!"- aquel grito de alerta por parte de Venus, logro hacer que Uranus tomara en brazos el cuerpo de Michiru, y junto con las otras dos sailors exteriores se alejaran algunos metros mas

"Júpiter…Nooo!!!"- el alarmante grito de Mercury y el hecho de que corriera hacia ella señalando en dirección a su espalda le hizo saber lo que venia….

"BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!!!"

"FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO!!!"

Ambos ataques se combinaron para hacerle frente a aquella esfera de energía, que al igual que la primera había aparecido de la nada, y esta vez amenazaba la seguridad de la señora del trueno.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lit…. AAAAAAHHHHH!"- la sorpresa de todas fue mayor, al ver que aquel ataque desconocido había logrado pasa de largo a aquellos dos combinados por las sailors, y atravesar así el cuerpo de Júpiter, para después seguir con el de la sailor del agua

"NOOO!!!"-debido a la cercanía Mars había logrado sujetar el cuerpo de lita antes de que cayera al suelo- "Lita! LITA!"- la sailor del fuego estaba visiblemente alterada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, entre sus brazos tenia a la mas fuerte de la inners, inconciente, su transformación había desaparecido y su piel se veía muy pálida- "nooo… Lita… despierta… DESPIERTA!!!"

El panorama era desalentador. Uranus y Saturn trataban de reanimar a Michiru, mientras que Mars gritaba el nombre de Lita y Venus el de Amy…

"_Aun puedo sentir esa energía maligna… se hace mas fuerte… ¿Qué fue lo que ese ataque les hizo?"_- eran muchas las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la sacerdotisa, quizás las mismas preguntas que deambulaban también en las mentes de las demás sailors- "debemos llevarlas dentro del templo, es peligroso que estén aquí afuera"

Uranus la miro de manera fulminante, en esos momento para ella Mars era solo uno mas de los enemigos, sin embargo, sabia que tenia razón, si los ataques continuaban las cosas podrían ponerse aun peores, como pudieron llevaron a las tres chicas inconscientes al interior del templo, mientras Saturn y Plut tomaban posición defensiva para hacer frente a un nuevo posible ataque.

Michiru, Lita y Amy se veían muy mal, su piel era pálida y fría y ninguna de las tres había despertado a pesar de los intentos de sus amigas por reanimarlas

"Venus quédate con ellas"- Uranus dio la orden mientras ella y Mars se dirigían nuevamente al exterior- "si tienes algo que ver en esto…"- le dijo mientras señalaba a sus compañeras caídas- "are que te arrepientas de haber nacido"

¿Acaso le estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿Era eso? ¿o era solo el hecho de que no quería dejarla cerca de Michiru y las demás en ese estado? o quizás, simplemente por el momento no podía perder el tiempo en acabar con ella, ya que al parecer fuera quien fuera el responsable de esos ataques, seguramente no se detendría hasta acabar con todas… ¿esa era la razón? ¿Falta de tiempo?

Nuevamente llegaron al patio principal, ahí se encontraban aun Plut y Saturn quienes mantenían una actitud alerta

"Nos están observando"- se escucho la voz de la pequeña- "pero… ¿donde se encuentran?"

"Salgan!!!... enfréntenos malditos cobardes!!!"- Uranus estaba realmente enfurecida, pero su desafió dio el resultado que esperaba.

Frente a ellas se materializaron dos cuerpos, una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabellera violeta, mientras que el sujeto que estaba a su lado era un hombre moreno de ojos y cabello castaño.

Ambos lucían un traje negro y una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

La espada de Urano nuevamente se materializo en la mano de su señora, quien estaba lista y dispuesta a lanzarse en contra de aquellos culpables de la desaparición de su princesa, y el lamentable estado de sus compañeras.

"¿Quienes son ustedes, y porque nos han atacado? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?"- a pesar de su apariencia, la pequeña Saturn mostraba tanta seguridad y determinación como las otras sailors.

"¿Dónde esta la princesa? ¿Qué han hecho con ella?"- esta vez fue la desesperada voz de Plut la que se dejo escuchar

"No es de su importancia quienes somos, no sabemos nada de su princesa y no nos interesa"- fue la mujer quien hablo con aire indiferente y suma arrogancia en su mirada

"Mienten!!!" - aseguro uranus mientras se lanzaba dispuesta a atacar a sus oponentes-"TIERRA TIE……..AAAAAHHHHH"- no fue capaz de llamar su poderoso ataque. De un momento a otro sus piernas se vieron aprisionadas en un solidó hielo que se extendía hasta su cintura

"Uranus!!!"- la sorpresa de la pequeña Saturn fue evidente en su mirada, corrió hasta situarse al lado de Haruka, simplemente ninguna se explicaba como habían sido capaces de aprisionar de esa manera a la señora de los vientos

"¿Que es lo que quieren de nosotras?"- nuevamente Plut cuestionó al enemigo- "¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron a nuestras compañeras?"

La hermosa mujer sonrió ampliamente- "fue su energía la que nos atrajo, y fue eso lo que robamos de sus compañeras, su poder, su energía vital"

"¿Quiere decir que..?"

"Que ellas morirán en poco tiempo" - las palabras de aquel hombre se adelantaron a la pregunta de la pequeña Hotaru, quien sintió que el corazón le daba un salto dentro del pecho- "les estamos haciendo un favor, son demasiado débiles, jamás podrían enfrentarse al portador con esos poderes tan simples"

"No se de que hablan, pero será mejor que devuelvan lo que robaron y nos entreguen a nuestra princesa o…."

"¿O que?"- interrumpió aquel hombre a Setsuna, al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha al cielo y de este empezaban a caer un sin fin de relámpagos, que chocaban contra el suelo y prendían fuego en aquello que tocaban.

Las cuatro sailors permanecieron juntas ya que Uranus estaba imposibilitada para moverse, Saturn las cubría con su campo de energía, pero a pesar de no decirlo, las demás notaban como se debilitaba rápidamente

"Están usando los poderes de las chicas, el ataque de Neptium, los relámpagos de Júpiter, las burbujas congelantes de Mercury, absorbieron sus poderes y ahora los usan en nuestra contra"

"Maldita sea!!!"- Uranus se sentía tan inútil como nunca antes, Plut tenia razón, ya todas lo habían notado pero… ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿que podía hacer ella en ese estado?, el dolor que le provocaba aquel congelamiento era realmente insoportable pero…¿Cómo podría liberarse?

"Veo que te diviertes con tu nuevo poder Kart"

"Esa chiquilla y su campo de protección me están fastidiando"- vociferó de manera molesta sin dejar de lanzar aquellos relámpagos en contra de las sailors – "¿acaso no estas aburrida de no hacer nada Betania?, quiero sus poderes, así que atácalas!!!"

"Como quieras" – fue el simple comentario de la pelivioleta, quien tras ampliar su sonrisa hizo aparecer en sus manos unas esferas de energía idénticas a las que habían atravesado los cuerpos de sus compañeras, robándoles así sus poderes.

Aquellas esferas arremetían contra el escudo e Saturn con tanta o mas fuerza que los mismos relámpagos.

No podían soportar mucho en esa situación, lo sabían, debían actuar aun cuando tenían una visible desventaja.

"Si logro detener a esa mujer tendremos mas oportunidades"- comento Plut preparada para salir del campo de protección y enfrentarse a Betania- "son sus ataques los que les robaron los poderes a las demás"

"Tendrán mas oportunidades si la atacan entre las tres"- comento Uranus- "a menos que seas parte de esto"- su hiriente mirada se fijo nuevamente en la sacerdotisa, Saturn y Plut no pudieron evitar verla de la misma manera

"No te dejaremos expuesta"- afirmo Plut sin esperar un comentario de la sailor del fuego- "yo me enfrentare a ella y si fallo…"- su mirada se entristeció por un segundo, sin decir mas, salió de aquel escudo y se dirigió tan velozmente como pudo a Betania, quien no esperaba ese enfrentamiento.

Plut comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con su enemigo, Betania al verse obligada a combatir, perdió la concertación en la que se encontraba inmersa, y las esferas de energía desaparecieron.

Kart por su lado aumentaba cada vez más la intensidad de los rayos, mientras que la fuerza de Saturn parecía que a cada segundo flaqueaban un poco más.

Hotaru se veía cansada, ya ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para mantener su alabarda en lo alto, ahora se apoyaba en el piso y era notable que la pequeña guerrera estaba por doblar las rodillas, ante aquellos fuertes ataques que arremetían contra su escudo y la dejaban cada vez mas exhausta.

Uranus golpeaba con sus puños el frió hielo que la aprisionaba, sin embargo, lejos de lograr que este cediera, solo había conseguido que sus manos sangraran por la insistencia de aquellos golpes.

"¿_que puedo hacer?, de las cuatro yo soy la mas débil, mi fuego no podrá hacer nada en contra de los relámpagos, o de cualquiera de eso dos, si tan solo Uranus estuviera libre, ella seria de mas utilidad, pero el hielo….hielo"_ -de un momento a otro Mars supo lo que podía hacer para ayudar en aquella situación, y colocándose frente a Uranus se inclino ante ella, se hinco y coloco sus manos sobre aquel hielo

"¿Qué rayos piensas hacer?"- la cuestionó Urano al verla en esa posición

"Jamás podrás liberarte, sin duda el hielo de Amy es muy resistente, pero quizás logre derretirlo"- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Uranus simplemente no hizo comentario ¿confiar en la traidora? Pues… ¿tenia otra opción?

La señora del fuego se concentro, haciendo que una ligera energía en color rojo saliera por sus manos y rodeara aquel hielo que mantenía aprisionada a Sailor Uranus.

La batalla que se había liberado entre Plut y Betania era en verdad intensa, ninguna de las dos cedería ante la otra, la sailor del tiempo se mantenía tan cerca y al acecho con sus ataques, que impedía que la pelivioleta volviera a invocar aquellas esferas de energía que sin duda, la dejarían en el mismo estado que sus compañeras en cuestión de segundos.

Por otra parte, Kart pudo ver que a pesar de su notable cansancio, la pequeña sailor de la destrucción no cedería, así que fue el quien dio por terminados los ataques de los relámpagos, y se dedico a contemplarla con suma frialdad en su mirada.

Saturn al verse liberada de aquellos ataques, disolvió el escudo que las protegía.

Gran error.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel sujeto llego frente a Saturn, y tomándola del cuello la levanto haciendo que sus pies de despegaran del piso.

"Hotaru!!!"

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el planeta de las flores...

"entonces, ¿cuándo partiremos?"- pregunto la sailor de cabello castaño.

"Hoy mismo!!!"- respondió entusiasta su hermana - "recuerda que el viaje es muy largo, así que cuanto antes mejor"

"Vaya, si que tienes prisa en verla"- comento Healer

"No tienes idea de cuanta"- respondió

"_Bombón, pronto volveré a verte... espérame..."_

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

"Hotaru!"- grito Uranus al tener aquella escena justo frente a ella y no poder hacer nada

Aquel desesperado grito hizo que cada fibra del cuerpo de la sailor del tiempo se estremeciera, sin pensarlo dos veces, abandono a su rival y corrió en auxilio de la pequeña Hotaru, quien aun con todo el esfuerzo que había realizado, parecía no estar dispuesta a dejarse vencer, y haciendo uso de su alabarda que aun se encontraba en su mano derecha, logro hacerle un profundo corte a su atacante en el costado izquierdo.

El dolor lo obligo a liberar a su presa y retroceder un par de pasos.

Plut llego al lado de Saturn y la ayudo a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Por su parte Betania se acerco a su furioso compañero- "quiero sus poderes AHORA!!!"- le grito al tiempo que señalaba a las cuatro sailor.

Era el momento justo, su aura se elevo aun mas, una fuerte luz roja las cubrió a ambas, el símbolo de Marte brillo en su frente y tras un resplandor aun mayor, pudo verse a Sailor Uranus completamente libre y a una agotada sailor del fuego a su lado.

"TIERRA TIEMBRA!!!"- Uranus no perdió más tiempo y lanzo su ataque,. Kart y Betania estaban listos para retroceder pero…

"ZAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!!"

"GRITO MORTAL!!!"

Los tres ataques combinados se acercaban peligrosamente a los enemigos, pero estos simplemente dieron un gran salto por los aires, aun a varios metros de que el ataque de las sailors los alcanzara, sin embargo…

"CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!!!"- no se lo esperaban, no la vieron llegar, pero aquella cadena logro sujetarlos y arrojarlos a la trayectoria del ataque anterior, sin que pudieran evitarlo.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"- una gran nube de polvo se levanto, y cuando esta logro disiparse pudieron verse los cuerpos malheridos de sus rivales.

Uranus voltio a ver a Venus que se encontraba a varios metros de ellas, la veía con cierta molestia por haber desobedecido a su orden de permanecer en el templo al cuidado de las otras, sin embargo, la diosa del amor también pudo descifrar en su mirada un dejo de gratitud por su intervención.

Las cinco sailors sonrieron aliviadas, y se dirigieron al templo con la esperanza de que sus compañeras hubieran regresado a la normalidad.

Venus fue la primera en entrar ya que era la más cercana, pero no tardo mucho en salir con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Las cuatro sailors se detuvieron ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso ya era tarde? ¿Acaso ellas…? o ¿acaso aun… aun no ganaban esa batalla?

Las preguntas pasaron por su mente con suma rapidez, quizás con la misma rapidez con que vieron que la expresión de Venus cambiaba, de una infinita tristeza, a un absoluto terror.

Se giraron lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, no lo suficiente, no para dos de ellas que tras un sonoro grito de dolor, cayeron inconscientes al piso y perdieron su transformación.

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

En el planeta de las flores...

"Recuerden que este siempre será su hogar"- decía una hermosa pelirroja- "vuelvan cuando quieran"

"gracias princesa"- respondió Maker y le dio un abrazo

"Mi querido Healer, extrañare escuchar tus quejas y ver tu cara de pocos amigos"-le dijo a son de broma al tiempo que lo estrechaba en sus brazos

"Princesa... ¿esta segura de esto?"- pregunto la sailor de ojos miel

"Completamente"- respondió ella

"gracias por todo"-

"no, gracias a ustedes por lo que hicieron por mi y por este planeta, las extrañare mucho, espero que Serenety pueda ver el gran amor que sientes por ella, mucha suerte"

"gracias, le aseguro que luchare por su amor, se que nadie puede amarla tanto como yo la amo"- respondió al tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente a su princesa.

Minutos después pudo verse a tres estrellas fugases perderse en el cielo nocturno de ese planeta

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

"NOOOO!"- gritaron las otras tres guerreras

"Malditos!!! TIERRA TIEMBRA!!!"

"BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!!!"

"GRITO MORTAL!!!"

Nuevamente tres poderosos ataques en contra de aquella pareja, que hasta el momento, había logrado derrotar a cinco de las sailor, y peor aun, entre ellas a la mas poderosa de todas

¿Qué haría el enemigo con un poder tan inmerso, como el que se escondía en el frágil cuerpo de la sailor de la destrucción?

Aquella poderosa combinación de ataques dio de lleno en el enemigo, sin embargo, el mismo escudo que minutos antes las había protegido, ahora estaba a favor de su adversario.

¿Acaso todo estaba perdido? Todo parecía indicar que si. ¿Rendirse? ¿Resignarse a correr la misma suerte de sus compañeras? ¿Esa era una opción?

Venus se había dejado caer de rodillas y había comenzado a llorar al sentir aquella impotencia.

Las carcajadas de Kart y Betania rompían con todo el silencio del lugar, mientras que la furia de Uranus y la desesperación de Plut aumentaban a mil por hora a cada segundo. ¿Dónde estaba su princesa? ¿Qué podían hacer ellas?

Sin duda todo parecía estar perdido, la malvada pareja se acercaba a ellas con una amplia sonrisa y una expresión de triunfo en la mirada

¿Acaso este era el fin de las sailors?

Betania hizo aparecer nuevamente aquellas esferas de energía, que amenazaban la vida de las tres sailors que una quedaban consientes

De un momento a otro, una intensa luz blanca cubrió sus cuerpos, sus desgarradores gritos de dolor se escucharon en todo el templo y cuando la luz desapareció por completo, en su lugar, solo quedaban cenizas…

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**Hola.** Que tal!!!

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Mil gracias a quienes dedican un poco de su tiempo a leer esta historia. Y un millón de gracias mas, a quienes dejan **reviews **para darme sus opiniones.

_BESITOS!!!_

_MARZO/08/2010_


	6. El Concilio

**EL CONCILIO.**

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

"_Toda mi existencia es una simple espera _

_A que te des cuentas que soy el hombre de tu vida_

_A que el amor que siento por ti, te traiga a mis brazos_

_A que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz,_

_Que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz a mi lado._

_Se que eres para mi, y se que mi existencia es solo tuya._

_Pero aun no te has dado cuenta y yo… sigo esperando…"_

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En el templo Hikawa

-

"¿Qué rayos?"- fue lo único que pudo escapar de la boca de Uranus después de presenciar lo sucedido

Plut se mostró sorprendida, sin embargo, su mirada se enfoco en aquel hombre de túnica blanca, que resulto culpable de la muerte de su enemigo- "¿quien es usted? ¿Por qué motivo nos ah ayudado?" -le pregunto aun sin saber si debía sentirse agradecida, o en espera de un ataque de su parte

"¿que les hace creer que ah sido mi deseo ayudarlas? Ellos eran enemigos del concilio y por lo tanto debían morir, ¿acaso no piensan que pueden ser las siguientes?"

Esas palabras las pusieron en alerta, en especial a la señora del viento, quien una vez más hacía aparecer su espada

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Con que finalidad han venido a este planeta? ¿Acaso están en busca del portador? - Su tono se volvió aun más severo al hacer la última pregunta

"somos habitantes de este planeta, y no sabemos nada del portador al que se refiere" - fue la respuesta de la sailor del tiempo, quien trataba de mantenerse calmada

"Eso es imposible!!!" – El tono desafiante de aquel hombre era evidente - "ningún humano posee los poderes que ustedes han demostrado, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuál es su objetivo aquí en la tierra? ¿A quien protegen? ¿Quién es su líder?"

Uranus estaba lista para atacar, pero la sabiduría de Plut se hizo presente, al encarar a aquel hombre con sus respuestas

"ciertamente no somos humanas, somos las Sailors Scauts provenientes de ocho planetas del sistema solar, reencarnamos en esta época aquí en la tierra, y desde nuestro despertar nos hemos convertido en sus guardianas, nuestra lealtad y vidas pertenecen a la princesa de la luna, ella es nuestra líder y única soberana" el tono resuelto de Setsuna, lejos de calmar a aquel hombre pareció impresionarlo, sin duda no esperaba tal respuesta, ya que su rostro reflejo una gran sorpresa

"¿la princesa de la luna? Es imposible" - era mas una meditación para si mismo que para las presentes- "Serenety" -fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir justo antes de desaparecer

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En la residencia Tsukino

-

Al abrir lo ojos trato de levantarse, pudo sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza y no solo eso, el cuerpo entero le dolía al mas ligero movimiento.

Se incorporo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía algo mareada y confundida. Enfoco la vista y examino el lugar ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Lo último que recordaba era el templo Hikawa, su discusión con las sailor, el ataque la Rey, el enfrentamiento entre las inners y las outhers

Después….si, recordaba como de un momento a otro Uranus se había lanzado en dirección a ella, y el resto de las sailors la habían seguido, lanzando algunas de ellas, sus ataques en la dirección en que se encontraba

Todos los ataques lanzados habían estallado a varios metros a su derecha. Fue entonces que se giro a su costado y pudo ver lo que aterraba al resto. Aquella esfera de energía que se abría paso en medio de los poderosos ataques con la única finalidad de llegar a ella

Lo ultimo que vio antes de perder la conciencia, había sido la forma en que Uranus se había lanzado con la obvia intención de protegerla con su propio cuerpo, y después… nada… volvió a abrir los ojos y ya se encontraba ahí, en su habitación, sin saber como llego, sin saber que fue lo que ocurrió con ellas…

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En algún lugar desconocido

-

"Ay algo aquí que me parece extraño"- comentaba un ojiazul a su compañero- "ese hombre del concilio que ayudo a las sailors, parecía conocer a la princesa"

"Es cierto, se noto sorprendido, no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo, debemos tener cuidado, será mejor informarle a Fayres"- comento el castaño

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En el templo Hikawa

-

Nuevamente las sailors habían quedado solas, Venus se había acercado al cuerpo de Rey y había colocado la cabeza de la sacerdotisa en sus piernas, aun lloraba la perdida de sus compañeras de manera desconsolada, el hecho de que aquella pareja hubiera sido reducida a cenizas le era indiferente.

Plut se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de la pequeña Hotaru y la tomo en sus brazos.

Uranus apretaba los puños a sus costados, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero la señora del viento se negaba a cederles paso

¿Qué podían hacer ahora? ¿Qué aria ella ahora?

No solo había perdido a su princesa y a sus compañeras, no, había perdido más que eso, había perdido a su amada sirena

Una nueva ráfaga de viento se hizo presente en aquel lugar. Al parecer, su fiel elemente tenia un secreto que contarle, ya que danzaba a su alrededor alborotando sus cabellos, y limpiando de sus mejillas el rastro de aquellas lagrimas, que habían logrado su libertad saliendo de aquellos tristes ojos.

Nuevamente la expresión de Uranus cambio, no había miedo, ni odio, ni alegría, solo sorpresa, como si su mente se forzara por creer algo que le fuera casi imposible

De repente las puertas del templo se abrieron " Haruka" - se escucho un alegre grito.

La guerrera del viento parecía sumamente confundida, pero en el momento en que logro salir de su letargo, se aferro fuertemente al frágil cuerpo de su amada sirena, quien de un momento a otro había llegado hasta ella y la abrazaba fuertemente

Una vez mas el milagro que solía rodear a las Sailors se hizo presente

Una vez mas, las ocho Sailors Scauts estaban vivas

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En algún lugar desconocido

-

"¿No crees que debimos intervenir, pudimos haberlas ayudado"-pregunto el chico peliverde miembro del cuarteto que vigila a Serena.

"No Amberes, nuestra única misión es la princesa, cumplimos nuestro deber al sacarla de aquella batalla"- contesto Fayres el pelirrojo- "lo demás no tiene importancia"

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En una reunión del concilio

-

" ¿La princesa de la luna?"

"Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Su imperio fue destruido hace miles de años, ¿como puede ahora entonces haber aparecido en la tierra?"

"¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? al hombre que había hablado con las Scauts"

"Fueron las sailors quienes me lo dijeron, en todo caso, desde la desaparición del traidor y la destruición del imperio de la luna, no habíamos puesto atención en este sector del universo. Quizás por eso no nos habíamos percatado de la presencia de la princesa"-respondió seguro de si mismo

"Entonces debe ser cierto, si ellas están vivas… también lo esta la princesa de la luna"

"Pero… ¿como pudo haber sobrevivido?"

"El Cristal de Plata"

"Debemos contactarla, su participación en esta batalla será determinante, ella es la única capaz de enfrentarse al portador"

"pero ella podría…"

"Lo se, pero no hay otra opción, debemos correr el riesgo y esperar a que ella no recuerde…"

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En la casa de las Outhers

-

"Haruka tranquilízate"

"No puedo Michiru, es que... estoy tan... Furiosa ¿porque tiene que ser tan terca y obstinada?"-refunfuñaba sin descanso

"Si mal no recuerdo, siempre te agrado que fuera terca, en especial cuando se comentaba que lo era tanto como tu"- comento su compañera con tono juguetón

"Esto es diferente, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, hay nuevos enemigos y son muy poderosos, además aun no confió del todo en Mars, su historia de la visión no me convence"

"a mi lo que me molesta es el que no quisiera contárnosla"-dijo la violinista cruzándose de brazos

"además, seguro vendrán mas enemigos, y cada vez mas fuertes buscando a ese tal portador"- decía la rubia guerrera del viento

"eso es seguro, y no podemos confiar en ese sujeto, no sabemos nada de el, ni de ese tal concilio"- comento la pequeña Hotaru refiriéndose al hombre de la túnica blanca

"Será mejor esperar a la reunión de mañana, quizás Luna y Artemis sepan algo"- dijo Setsuna dando por terminada la conversación.

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

_Una vez más volví a soñar contigo, con tus ojos, con esos hermosos zafiros que hacen que los latidos de mi corazón aumenten_

_En ocasiones te siento tan cerca, sin embargo. te encuentras tan lejana como el mismo sol… y te extraño tanto…_

_Me haces tanta falta... _

_¿Cuánto más soportare sin verte? _

_  
Te necesito…_

_Necesito oír tu voz…_

_Tú eres la razón de mi existencia…_

_  
Jamás podré dejar de amarte…_

_  
¿Quisiera volver a tu lado?_

_¿Que hiciste para que te amara tanto?_

_¿Que has hecho tú para vivir dentro de mí?_

_Mi dulce bombón…_

_Puedo sentir como la angustia y la desesperación crece en mí a cada día _

_  
Hace tiempo me robaste el corazón, _

_  
No se que tiene tu mirar, que hechizo hay en esos ojos..._

_¿Cómo lograste enamorarme de esta manera?_

_  
¿Será posible que mi sueño se cumpla?_

_Que pueda tenerte entre mis brazos y amarte con esta pasión que me carcome el alma?_

_  
Mis días son largos… eternos porque no te miro…_

_Y a cada segundo busco algo que me hable de ti_

_El camino es tan largo y mi paciencia tan poca, sin embargo, el pensar en volver a verme en tus ojos, hace que los segundos pases con un poco mas de rapidez, _

_Te extraño tanto…_

_Pronto podré verte, ¿me estarás esperando?_

_¿Será posible que esta vez la historia tenga un final diferente, un final en que no tenga que marcharme con el corazón destrozado? _

_¿Será posible?_

_Mi vida entera se sostiene de una sola esperanza, de una ilusión, de un anhelo…_

_Si tan solo pudieras amarme la décima parte de lo que yo te amo… _

_Mi amado bombón, por favor, que esta vez sea diferente…. _

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En otro lugar de la ciudad

-

"Y eso fue lo que paso"- comento la rubia dando fin a su relato

"Lo lamento Mina, debió ser duro para ustedes, aun no entiendo que paso con nosotros, cuando recobramos la conciencia ya todo había pasado"- comento un gato blanco

"no te sientas mal por eso, entre tantos ataques quizás alguno logro golpearlos"

"Oye Mina y quien era ese sujeto que dices que las ayudo"-pregunto Luna

"dijo que pertenecía a un tal concilio, pero no quiso decirnos de que se trataba"- respondió para después perderse al entrar al baño.

"¿el concilio?"- se sorprendió Luna- ".Artemis"

"lo se Luna... lo se..."

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

Al día siguiente en el templo Hikawa

-

"estoy segura de que esto de que Serena quiera estar separada de nosotras en obra del enemigo"

"lo se Lita, yo también lo he pensado, pero eso fue hace meses y el enemigo acaba de hacer su aparición... ¿por qué la diferencia de tiempo?"- pregunto Rey.

"Quizás solo preparaban el terreno"- comento Haruka quien iba entrando en ese momento acompañada de Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna.

"Estoy de acuerdo"- cometo la señora de los océanos

"a que se refieren"- pregunto la diosa del amor

"El hecho de estar separadas de la princesa, solo indica que caímos en la trampa, debemos tener cuidado, debemos protegerla hoy mas que nunca"- comento Setsuna en tono decidido.

"Si, aun cuando ella no este de acuerdo"- comento Haruka aun molesta por la actitud de su"gatita"

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En alguna parte de la galaxia

-

"¿estas seguro que es ahí donde se encuentra?"- preguntaba un hombre de unos 40 años de tez morena y cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos

"ya te dije que si Sharp, es ahí, pero también pude sentir otra energía muy poderosa, en realidad son varias, pero hay una en particular que llama mi atención, estoy segura de saber de quien se trata"- decía una bella mujer de cabello negro, ojos grises y piel blanca de unos 29 años

"y bien... ¿de quien se trata?"- pregunto el hombre con impaciencia

"de una descendiente de la luna, la ultima para ser exacta... me refiero a…"

"se bien a quien te refieres... esa maldita. Debemos encontrar al portador lo antes posible, no debemos permitir que Serenety interfiera"

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

-

-

En el templo Hikawa.

-

"Aun no hemos podido averiguar nada..."- dijo Lita en tono fastidiado

"Es extraño, por alguna razón las puertas del tiempo se cierran cada que pido que me muestren algo referente al portador o al concilio"

"¿Que crees que eso signifique?"-pregunto Hotaru

"quizás no hubo nada al respecto en el pasado"-

"lo hubo Mina, estoy segura, mi intuición jamás me ha fallado... pero es como si ese tema estuviera prohibido"- respondió la señora del tiempo

"¿ustedes saben algo al respecto?"- pregunto Michiru al par de gatos

Luna y Artemis se miraron mutuamente y respiraron profundo...

"Pues verán lo que recuerdo del concilio es… " -comenzó Artemis con el relato

**RECUERDO**

"¿El concilio?...no jamás había oído hablar de el"

"realmente preferiría que no lo supieran pero es necesario que estén enterados"- decía la Reina

"¿sucede algo malo Alteza?... la noto muy angustiada"- comento Artemis con semblante preocupado

"espero que no"- dijo la Reina moviendo nerviosamente sus manos - "el concilio es algo así como el poder supremo, es un grupo de sabios encargados de mantener el orden en el universo. Son muy respetados pero también muy temidos por sus métodos,. Si ellos consideran que algo o alguien esta de más, o que su presencia pudiera causar algún daño al universo, entonces ellos simplemente lo eliminan. Son como jueces y verdugos al mismo tiempo. Nadie sabe que tan poderosos son, pero se dice que su poder no tiene limite"

"¿pueden acaso ser tan poderosos como el cristal de plata?"

"es probable, al parecer el concilio esta formado por un total de diez sabios, cuyas familias fueron elegidas desde el principio de los tiempos, tienen una vida muy larga y al morir, todo su poder, conocimiento y sabiduría pasan a su primogénito el cual tomara el lugar de su progenitor en el concilio. Su poder y conocimiento se basa en la unión de los diez miembros, si alguno llegara a faltar, su poder disminuiría, así como su saber en ciertos temas"

"¿ciertos temas?"

"si, verán, cada sabio posee la sabiduría y el poder de sus ancestros y al faltar uno de ellos, también lo haría su contribución, es por eso que siempre debe haber diez miembros"

"¿y se supone que un grupo tan limitado puede vigilar y controlar a todo el universo?"- pregunto Artemis algo sorprendido

"En realidad se sabe de la existencia de guardianes, que hacen el papel de vigilantes y mensajeros. Ellos se encargan de supervisar e informar de lo sucedido en su área. Existe un guardián en cada sistema solar o galaxia, pero se desconoce completamente su identidad, podrían pasar desapercibidos como cualquier persona, son muy poderosos y sirven solamente a las órdenes del concilio"

"disculpe su majestad, pero aun no logro entender el porque esta tan preocupada ¿acaso teme que el milenio de plata este amenazado por el concilio?"

"Tal vez Artemis, no estoy segura, es… por la princesa"- comento la reina aun mas angustiada, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro del gran salón.

"¿la princesa?, ¿qué tiene ella que ver en esto?"

"el concilio ha solicitado una audiencia con ella... a solas"

"pero... ¿porque?... la princesa es solo una niña, ¿qué podría querer el concilio de ella? ¿Qué dice el Rey de esto?"- cuestiono el consejero

"por razones que se rehúsa a darme, se niega a que el concilio o cualquiera de sus miembros de acerque a Serenety, me preocupa... cuando se lo mencione se puso tan nervioso como jamás lo había visto y eso... me asusta"-dijo finalmente la Reina, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones del salón y comenzando a llorar

**FIN DE RECUERDO**

**-**

**-**

**-XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En la habitación de Serena

-

_Princesa de la luna...despierta_

Serena podía escuchar entre sueños a una apacible voz que la llamaba

_Princesa de la luna... despierta_

Serena despertó y se sentó en la cama, aun no estaba segura si había escuchado esa voz en sus sueños, hasta que

_Princesa Serenety, heredera de la luna llena, el concilio solicita audiencia con usted_

Entonces Serena pudo ver como dos hombres mayores de túnica blanca aparecían ante ella

Serena se pudo de pie, y pudo notar que su vestido blanco era ahora lo que cubría su cuerpo, mientras es su frente brillaba el emblema de la familia real de la luna

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En el templo Hikawa

-

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"- pregunto algo preocupada Lita- "¿acaso debemos considerar al concilio como enemigo?"

"De hecho por ahora, debemos considerar a todo y a todos como enemigo, no podemos confiar en nadie"

"Solo en nosotras mismas"- añadió Michiru al comentario de su rubia compañera

"En verdad... ese sueño nos lo advirtió"

**RECUERDO DEL SUEÑO**

"_No deben confiar en nadie guerreras de la luna llena_"- decía una voz proveniente de todas direcciones- "_amigos y enemigos tomadlos por igual"_

"_No deben confiar... la hija de la luna depende de su astucia"..._

"_Tened cuidado... si confían demasiado... ella morirá_..."

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

"Algo muy extraño esta pasando, debemos tener cuidado, no podemos volverle a fallar a la Princesa"

"Sigue contando Luna, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquella vez entre Serena y el concilio?, ¿por qué tenia tanto miedo la Reina?"

"En realidad lo que le dio miedo a la Reina, fue la actitud del rey"

"Temía que el rey supiera algo que se negaba a decirle, sobre que Serena estaba en peligro o algo similar" - añadió Artemis

"¿Pero por que creía que el rey podría engañarla con algo así?"

"Era bien sabido en todo el reino que el padre de Serena era un hechicero muy poderoso, un excelente soldado y estratega, se decía que por sus mismos dones no le temía a nada, era un rey muy admirado y querido. La Reina jamás habría encontrado un prospecto mejor en todo el sistema solar. Eran muy compatibles, se amaban demasiado y por supuesto que adoraban a Serena, en especial el rey, parecía que entre el y Serena hubiera un vinculo especial"

"Entonces es por eso que la Reina temía. Ella sabia que su esposo no le temía a nada, excepto quizás, a que ella como su esposa, y su pequeña Serenety estuvieran el peligro"- reflexionó Michiru

"Exacto"- contesto Artemis – "el hecho de saber que el rey estaba algo temeroso, hizo que la Reina se asustara aun más"

"¿Y que fue lo que paso después?"

**RECUERDO**

La Reina lloraba desconsoladamente, tenia miedo de que su pequeña hija pudiera estar en peligro

"Tranquilícese Majestad" - suplicaba Luna- "seguramente es un malentendido, el Rey jamás le ocultaría algo tan importante"

"No lo se Luna... jamás había visto tanta desesperación en sus ojos, tanta impotencia, se que no me equivoco, pude ver claramente en su mirada que tenia miedo"- decía la Reina sin parar de llorar

"Debe ser un malentendido mi Reina" - comento Artemis - "no existe ninguna razón para que el concilio quisiera dañar a la princesa"

"Artemis tiene razón"- se escucho la voz de un apuesto hombre rubio de ojos azules, que entraba en esos momentos por la puerta principal del salón- "no hay motivo para temer" - dijo al momento que se acercaba y abrazaba a la Reina

"Eliot"- dijo la reina refugiándose en sus brazos mientras seguía llorando

"Lo lamento amor, no fue mi intención asustarte, en realidad no hay por que temer, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa. No todos los días el concilio viene a visitar este sistema solar, y mucho menos solicita audiencia con una niña de 5 años"- dijo el Rey tratando de justificar su pasado comportamiento

La Reina levanto la cara y lo miro a los ojos como queriendo asegurarse de que sus palabras fueran ciertas. El Rey la miro con ternura y le brindo una tierna sonrisa, al tiempo que limpiaba de sus mejillas el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas.

"¿Es verdad lo que me dices?"- pregunto con mirada esperanzada.

"Lo es" - respondió el –"sabes que jamás permitiría que algo dañara a nuestro pequeño ángel" - le dijo para después abrazar fuertemente a su esposa contra su pecho, con la intención de disipar por completo sus temores

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Un par de días después, se presentaron en palacio dos de los miembros del concilio, diciendo que debido a la corta edad de la princesa, habían decidido omitir formalidades y realizar su audiencia en el propio palacio de la luna, para que así Serena no se asustara, y para la propia tranquilidad de los reyes

"¿Y en que consistió la audiencia?"- preguntaron Michiru y Amy a la vez.

"En realidad nunca se supo exactamente, lo único que recuerdo es que esos hombres pidieron estar a solas con Serena"

"Obviamente los reyes no podían negarse, y esperaron pacientemente afuera del salón hasta que la audiencia termino"

"¿Y no se dijo nada mas?"- pregunto Lita- "me refiero a que si no se les dio alguna explicación, o algún motivo por el cual el concilio solicito esa audiencia?"

"En realidad si"- comento Artemis llamando a sus recuerdos

**RECUERDO**

Después de varias horas en una angustiosa espera, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, dejando ver al sabio mas joven que venia tomado de la mano con la pequeña princesa, quien al ver a su padre, corrió para lanzarse felizmente a sus brazos...

"Es una hermosa niña"- comentó el sabio

"Le agradezco el cumplido"- dijo el rey acercándose al hombre –"Pero con todo respeto, agradecería mas si pudiera decirnos a que se debió esta reunión"

"No deben preocuparse, su hermosa hija no corre peligro alguno, pero comprendo su angustia, permítame explicarle" - dijo el mayor de los sabios mirando fijamente a la niña- "desde hace mil años esta predicho el cumplimiento de una profecía, y como soberano de este reino supongo que sabe a cual me refiero"

En rey solo asintió.

"Pues bien, el concilio cree que la fecha se acerca y por sugerencia de Maryus" – comento señalando a su joven acompañante – "decidimos verificar la posibilidad de que la princesa de la luna, fuera parte del cumplimiento de dicha profecía" - dijo alegremente sonriendo a la pequeña

"Como usted sabe, la profecía habla del mayor poder destructivo que jamás existirá, pero también habla de aquel ser que será capaz de hacerle frente y derrotarlo, el cual poseerá un corazón tan puro como jamás será visto a través del tiempo, así como bondad, gentileza y un amor que sobrepasara los atributos de cualquier ser viviente, será conocido como el ángel de luz"

"¿Acaso intenta decirme que…?"

"Efectivamente" – le aseguro de manera alegre- "en su hija se encuentra ese ser capaz de derrotar al portador, ella llegara a ser la mayor guerrera en la búsqueda del bien, dará su vida a cada día por el bienestar de aquellos que ama y su amor será tan grande que aun el universo mismo no podrá contenerlo, ella es ese ángel de luz, quien derrotara al portador, salvara al universo y dará fin a la existencia de esa profecía"

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**Hola!!!**

¿Como están?, yo acá ansiosa por seguir con este fic, ya quiero llegar al final, aunque la verdad aun no lo he decidido con exactitud.

Todavía hay muchos misterios por revelar, muchas escenas tristes, violencia, remordimientos, verdades por descubrir, recuerdos del milenio de plata, etc.

Para las amantes de SEIYA, informo que en el próximo capitulo por fin regresa a la tierra (ya era hora ¿verdad?).

**En el próximo capitulo**

_¿Qué es lo que me esta pidiendo? - se pregunto a sí misma temerosa por la respuesta - ¿a qué le teme tanto? ¿Por qué?_

"_no quiero vivir, por favor, no me traigas a este mundo" – le suplico su dulce niña de cabello rosado - __ "__por favor Serena, por favor... no me obligues a nacer" _

_MARZO/17/2010_


	7. Recuerdos Robados

**RECUERDOS ROBADOS**

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena se encontraba en un gran salón blanco, y frente a ella se podía ver casi una decena de hombres de edad avanzada.

Todos vestían unas impecables túnicas blancas, y la veían con una mezcla de sorpresa, esperanza y en algunas miradas, pudo ver algo de miedo...

"Princesa Serenety, es un placer volver a verla"- comentó uno de los hombres mas ancianos- "entiendo que quizás no me recuerde e ignore el motivo por el que esta aquí, y se que seguramente tendrá muchas preguntas, al igual que nosotros, pero esperamos que esta audiencia pueda ofrecernos mutua ayuda"...

"Así lo espero señor"-respondió haciendo una ligera reverencia

El sabio prosiguió a contarle que era el concilio, y cual era el propósito de su existencia. Le informo que contaban con guardianes que vigilaban, así como todos los detalles más importantes, mientras que la joven princesa escuchaba cuidadosamente cada palabra.

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En la mansión de las sailors exteriores

"¿Sigues pensando en lo que nos dijeron del concilio?"

"Si, no puedo evitarlo, según el relato de Luna y Artemis no tendríamos que considerarlo como un enemigo, pero…."

"Pero por naturaleza eres desconfiada"

"No lo se Michiru, no es solo eso, yo vi la reacción de ese hombre, y se que en sus ojos había algo mas que una simple sorpresa ante el nombre de la princesa Serenety, algo oculta, puedo sentirlo..."

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente en el templo Hikawa, y Serena no había vuelto a ver a las sailors desde entonces, sin embargo, Haruka tenia a su fiel elemento vigilándola, y Michiru consultaba a menudo su espejo, casi tanto como Rey al fuego sagrado, solo para saber que su princesa se encontraba a salvo.

Las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas, ya no se había presentado ningún enemigo, y nadie a acepción de Serena, había vuelto a ver a ese hombre de túnica blanca

**RECUERDO**

"Baya... es una pena"- comentaba el mayor de los sabios, después de que la joven princesa le relatara todo lo que sabia en relación a la destrucción del milenio de plata a manos de Beryl y Metalia.

"¿recuerda usted la relación que tuvo su vida pasada con el concilio? - pregunto otro de los presentes

"No, no recuerdo nada en relación al concilio" - respondió ella

"Entonces en verdad" -murmuro el mayor de los sabios

"A que se refiere mi señor" - pregunto ella de forma cortes y con evidente curiosidad por lo que había dicho el hombre

Los sabios voltearon a verse unos a otros como queriendo decidir si debían confesar algo en particular a la princesa.

"Vera usted majestad"- comenzó el relato uno de ellos - "en el tiempo en que usted cumplía sus 15 años, el concilio sufrió la traición de uno de sus miembros mas jóvenes, un poderoso hechicero perteneciente a la familia mas antigua"

"Este hecho afecto mucho al resto, ya que como debe saber, el poder y la sabiduría que poseemos se basa en la unión de sus diez miembros. Así que, cuando fuimos traicionados, quedamos en desequilibrio por mucho tiempo. En especial por que sabíamos que la profecía estaba próxima a cumplirse, y era el, quien conocía todos los pormenores de la existencia y el poder del portador"

"Algún tiempo después de que el traidor desapareciera, fue visto por nuestra guardiana en la luna" - continuó otro de los hombres- "pensamos que pretendía robar el cristal de plata, ya que haciendo uso de su puesto como sabio del concilio, y del hecho de que ya lo habían visto con anterioridad, jamás desconfiarían de su estancia en el palacio"

"No entiendo, como es que ya lo conocían en palacio"- pregunto la joven princesa- "como ustedes me dijeron, se supone que casi nadie conoce la identidad de los miembros del concilio y mas aun, si el era un traidor ¿como pudo entrar en palacio sin que las sailors se lo impidieran?"

"Es muy observadora majestad" - comento el mayor- "la razón de que los reyes lo conocieran se debía a que el, junto conmigo, ya habíamos estado en la luna varios años atrás, y si no se sabia de su traición, es por que no la dimos a conocer, en realidad solo los miembros del concilio y los guardianas sabían dicha información".

"Pero ¿porque?".

"Porque de haberse sabido, se habría creado una gran inquietud en todo el universo, ya que todos saben que el concilio depende de sus diez miembros y al faltar uno, su poder se debilita"

"Es por eso que pensamos que el traidor buscaba el cristal de plata, para poder utilizarlo contra nosotros"- comento uno mas de los presentes- "y decidimos avisar a los reyes para que pudieran aprisionarlo y entregarlo a la guardiana, con el fin de ser enjuiciado y ejecutado por tal traición"

"Pero algo salió mal" - dijo otro – "y el traidor huyo de palacio llevándola a usted consigo como su rehén, creímos que pediría el cristal de plata a cambio de su libertad, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que el rey lo seguía muy de cerca con el propósito de rescatarla"

"Disculpe… debe haber un error, usted ha mencionado a mi padre, y según los recuerdos que tengo de mi vida pasada, se que el murió cuando yo apenas era una niña, de hecho, no tengo ningún recuerdo de el"

Los sabios presentes se vieron unos a otros y fue nuevamente el mayor quien tomo la palabra –"lamento informarle que el recuerdo que usted tiene es erróneo majestad, ya que su padre no murió cuando usted esa una niña, en realidad, su padre estuvo presente en su vida hasta el día en que murió a manos del traidor cuando usted tenia ya 15 años"

Serena se quedo paralizada por la impresión, ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? ¿Cómo podía ella recordar fragmentos de su vida pasada, sin que su padre aparezca en ninguno de ellos? Y… ¿Por qué tenia la idea de que su padre murió siendo ella apenas una niña?

Fue notable para los presentes la sorpresa y la incertidumbre de la joven, por lo que simplemente prosiguieron con su relato, esperando darle respuesta a las incógnitas que seguramente pasaban por su cabeza de la rubia.

"Como ya habíamos mencionado, el traidor escapo de palacio llevándola a usted consigo, y su padre, quien era también un hechicero muy poderoso. El sabia perfectamente que en todo el reino no existía nadie capaz de enfrentar al traidor, a excepción de el y la reina, pero no quería que ella se viera obligara a utilizar el cristal de plata, en especial no cuando se creía, que era eso lo que el enemigo buscaba, y que la vida de su mayor tesoro estaba el juego"

"¿Su mayor tesoro?"-pregunto la rubia aun algo aturdida por lo que le estaban revelando

"Si... usted majestad, usted era el mayor tesoro del rey, y el pensar que algo pudiera dañarla, hacia que hirviera en el, la sangre de guerrero que corría por sus venas" -explico otro de los hombres.

"Sin embargo, la batalla fue aun peor de lo que se esperaba, y de alguna forma que hasta la fecha es para todos desconocida, usted fue la única persona sobreviviente" - comento el mayor de los sabios.

"¿Pero como?"- pregunto la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Jamás se supo"- contesto el sabio- "la reina salió en su búsqueda después de que el espejo de sailor neptium, le mostró que usted se encontraba en un asteroide cercano al planeta mercurio. Al llegar la reina junto a las sailor scauts y sus consejeros al asteroide, lo único que encontraron fue a usted, inconsciente"

"Se sabe que usted fue el único testigo de la destrucción de la desaparición del traidor y de la muerte de su padre, pero al parecer los recuerdos la atormentaban de día y de noche, y la reina, no pudiendo soportar ver como usted sufría, decidió utilizar el cristal de plata y le pidió que borrara de la memoria de todos los habitantes del reino, todo aquello relacionado con el concilio, y la muerte del rey, asegurando así que usted jamás recordara, y que pudiera llevar una vida tranquila sin el tormento que aquellos recuerdos en su mente"

Serena estaba mas que sorprendida por el relato, era hasta ahora que entendía el porque no tenia ningún recuerdo de su padre...

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO.**_

Desde aquellas palabras Serena comenzó a sentirse ansiosa. De alguna forma sabia que aquellos recuerdos olvidados eran de gran importancia, tenia la necesidad de recordar, pero por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, sentía miedo de que esos recuerdos volvieran, sabia que había algo en ellos que le causaría mucho sufrimiento, y que al recordar, ya nada seria lo mismo...

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

Esa misma noche en la casa de las sailor exteriores

Hacia ya un buen rato que las cuatro sailor se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, pero solo la más pequeña había podido conciliar el sueño.

"En que piensas" – le pregunto Haruka a su compañera mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda

"en Setsuna, creo que ella es la que lleva la peor carga al ser una sailor, ya que siendo la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, esta destinada a una soledad eterna"

"si, en ocasiones también lo he pensado, y aunque suene egoísta, es en esos momentos cuando mas agradezco a la vida el tenerte a mi lado" – le comento mientras acariciaba su cabello

"Crees que algún día..."

"Eso espero... ella merece ser feliz"

"aaaaaaahhhhh" -se escucho un fuerte grito

"Es Hotaru" - dijeron ambas al tiempo que se dirigían a la habitación de la menor

"¿Que sucede?"- preguntaron al entrar

"una pesadilla, no estoy segura, parece estar en trance" - dijo Setsuna quien se encontraba tratando de calmarla, pero para sorpresa de las tres adultas, Hotaru tenía la mirada perdida. De pronto, el símbolo de su planeta brillo en su frente y se transformo en Sailor Saturn, para poco después quedar suspendida en el aire frente a ellas…

"La princesa peligra" –les dijo la sailor de la destrucción- "la profecía esta por cumplirse, el portador esta despertando, el ángel de la muerte se acerca trayendo consigo la destrucción del universo... el final se acerca"

"El ángel de luz es la única salvación... debemos evitar que las tinieblas lleguen a el, su luz debe resplandecer. Será su luz la que traiga nuevamente la paz al universo, la princesa de la luna es la clave… la elección esta en sus manos: vida o muerte, será ella quien decida"

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

Al día siguiente en el templo Hikawa…

**RECUERDO**

"si, tu princesa esta muerta, y con su muerte, finalmente pude ser liberada"

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Desde que el fuego sagrado le había mostrado aquellas imágenes, la joven sacerdotisa empleaba casi todas las horas del día frente a aquellas llamas, tratando de comprender lo que anteriormente le había mostrado, esperando obtener mas respuestas, o mejor dicho, esperando obtener algunas respuestas, ya que en realidad no sabia nada, mas allá del tormento que toda esa situación le estaba provocando.

Por las noches no podía dormir, aquellas imágenes regresaban a ella en forma de pesadillas, así que prefería mantenerse despierta y aun así, no tenia paz, ya que el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho a su princesa la atormenta por igual, o incluso mas….

"_¿Cómo fui capaz? ¿En que me equivoque? Por favor fuego sagrado, muéstrame…."_ – su desesperación era cada vez mayor, se sentía sumamente mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que su comportamiento había provocado la ultima vez que vio a Serena.

Las sailors exteriores aun no la perdonaban, en especial Haruka, pero en esos momentos la rabia de la señora del viento no le interesaba, solo quería respuestas, algo que pudiera ayudar, algo con lo que pudiera contribuir en esa lucha, y que la hiciera sentir solo un poco mejor consigo misma…

"Señorita Rey" – aquella voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no supo en que momento la puerta de aquel salón había sido abierta por Nicolás, quien por milésima vez la interrumpía en su meditación- "debería descansar y comer un poco, no se ve bien, se nota que no ha dormido, si sigue así pronto se enfermara, su abuelo y yo estamos muy preocupados por usted y…"

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes interrumpirme?" – le reclamo notablemente molesta – "déjame sola" – exigió sin siquiera haber volteado a verlo.

El joven muchacho no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que obedecer y cerrar la puerta, dejándola nuevamente sola en aquel salón, donde sin duda, pasaría aun muchas horas…

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En el parque No. 10…

"! Por fin!" - decía Yaten mientras se estiraba perezosamente - "ya me estaba pareciendo eterno el viajecito"

"si, a mi también me pareció mas largo que la ultima vez"

"pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, y lo primero que are será ir a buscar a mi bombón, me muero de las ganas de volver a verla"

"_Bombón, ya estoy aquí"_

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En el templo Hikawa…

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la interrupción que había sufrido por parte de Nicolás y para sorpresa del mismo, la sacerdotisa seguía en la misma posición frente al fuego sagrado.

Una vez mas la puerta de aquel salón se abrió, pero esta vez la sacerdotisa si pudo darse cuenta y levantándose dio media vuelta para encarar al fastidioso discípulo de su abuelo

"te dije que no quería que me interrump…"- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que quien estaba frente a ella no era Nicolás – "chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" –pregunto bajando la mirada

"¿Qué pasa Rey? Nicolás nos llamo diciendo que estas muy rara, que no puedes dormir y que no quieres comer"

"no es nada Mina, no debieron hacerle caso"

"¿Qué no es nada? pero si estas muy pálida, hace apenas unos días que nos vimos, ¿como pudiste desmejorarte tanto en tan poco tiempo"- le reprendió la peliazul

"Por favor Rey, dinos que es lo que sucede, déjanos participar en esto, sea lo que sea, ¿Por qué no nos quieres contar la visión que tuviste?"

"No es fácil Lita, esas imágenes me siguen atormentando, no quiero que ustedes pasen por lo mismo"

"no tienes derecho a decidirlo" –le recrimino la líder de las inners, al ver lo mal que la estaba pasando su amiga, sintiéndose inútil al igual que sus otras dos compañeras

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

En las calles de Tokio.

"No puedo creer que después de tanto viaje, vallamos a ver a la rubia y no este en su casa, ¡que desconsideración!"

"Ya basta Yaten, además ella no sabia que vendríamos, seguramente se encuentra en el templo con las demás, según recuerdo solían pasársela ahí"

"Bueno ya dejen de hablar y caminen mas rápido que ya quiero llegar" –el pelinegro del trió se notaba desesperado por llegar, tanto, que subió las escaleras del templo y se encamino al salón donde sabia que las chicas solían reunirse, quería verla, quería darle la sorpresa, quería ver su sonrisa, quería… quería a su bombón…

"!bombón!" - se escucho una voz conocida al tiempo que la puerta se abría una vez mas

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten!!!!" - grito Mina lanzándose al cuello del ultimo, y olvidando de momento la conversación que tenían con la morena

"Hola chicos... pensamos que nunca mas los veríamos de nuevo" – saludo Rey tratando de disimular su sorpresa, y agradeciendo a la vez la interrupción

"¿qué los hizo venir nuevamente? ¿Hay problemas en su planeta?"

"No Lita, todo esta bien, es solo que decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones" -contesto Taiki

Yaten hacia lo posible por quitarse de encima a Mina, mientras que Amy permanecía en silencio, algo sonrojada por la presencia del castaño

"¿y donde esta bombón? ¿Por que no esta con ustedes?" – pregunto algo sorprendido por la ausencia de la rubia

Las chicas enmudecieron, incluso Mina soltó a Yaten, para voltear a ver a las demás, mientras que el rubor que antes cubría las mejillas de Amy desapareció por completo

"¿Que sucede?" -pregunto algo asustado por la actitud de las sailors – "¿ella esta bien cierto?"

Las chicas solo se veían unas a otras consiguiendo que la desesperación de Seiya aumentara a cada segundo

"_¿Que pasa, ¿que es lo que no quieren decirme?, ¿ya se habrá casado con ese idiota?, ¿estará en problemas?_

"Amy ¿qué es lo que pasa?" -preguntó Taiki - ¿por qué Serena no esta con ustedes?"

Amy suspiro y bajo la vista – "es una larga historia" - contesto

**-**

**-**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**-**

**-**

Esa misma noche, lejos de Tokio

Lo había decidido de último momento, era cierto que la idea le había rondado por la cabeza desde semanas atrás, pero hasta hacia algunas horas, había sido solo eso, una idea, y ahora, ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros de altura en un avión que se dirigía a Estados Unidos.

Tenía una revoltura de sentimientos en su interior que no le permitía definir como se sentía con lo del viaje, hacia ya más de dos meses que no veía a su novio, y ahora, su tiempo de espera se reducía a unas cuantas horas para que el avión llegara a suelo estadounidense.

Sin embargo, sabia que el motivo de su viaje no era de placer, debía hablar con el y al no tener el valor de tratar esos temas por teléfono, le entro la idea del viaje y al final se decidió en hacerlo, en viajar y hablar con el en persona, así podrían apoyarse uno al otro y buscar una explicación, y quizás una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando. La situación con las chicas, el nuevo enemigo, la aparición del concilio y las constantes pesadillas que la atormentaban por las noches, y que la estaban enloqueciendo. Una pesadilla en especial, era la peor de todas, la que más angustia y dolor le causaba

**RECUERDO**

"Lo lamento Serena" - decía una afligida voz que ella conocía perfectamente – "en verdad trate... lo lamento"

"¿Rini?" - pregunto la rubia angustiada al notar que la pequeña estaba llorando- "Rini ¿dónde estas?"

"Lo lamento... creí que si era buena, quizás... llegaría a amarte"

"!Rini!... dime donde estas... ¿qué sucede?"

"En verdad trate" - lloraba amargamente apareciendo a espaldas de Serena, con su hermoso vestido blanco – "pero no fue suficiente... no me ama"

Serena se giro al escuchar el llanto de la niña a sus espaldas, y fue entonces que la vio hincada en él suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

"Rini, dime que es lo que pasa, ¿por qué lloras?"- le pregunto mientras se situaba frente a ella y tomaba sus manos con delicadeza – "que sucede linda"

Rini la miro fijamente, con esos hermosos ojos color rubí que ahora estaban hinchados por el llanto, la veía como buscando una respuesta en su mirada, con un gesto de suplica.

Serena limpiaba delicadamente con sus dedos, las lágrimas que había en el rostro de la niña, preguntándose a sí misma, que era lo que le causaba tanto dolor a su pequeña.

"linda"- volvió a llamarla como queriendo sacarla de su trance, fue entonces que Rini se lanzo a sus brazos, la abrazo con desesperación, hundiendo su rustro en el pecho de su futura madre

"Tú si me amas ¿verdad?" - preguntaba de manera suplicante- "tú si me quieres ¿no es así?"

Serena la tomo por los hombros y la separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos,. Rini se le quedo viendo con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, con una mirada que suplicaba una respuesta.

"Por supuesto que te amo" - le dijo atrayéndola una vez mas a sus brazos - "te amo mas que a mi propia vida, tu eres lo que mas anhelo en este mundo, mi pequeña" -le decía tiernamente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rosado cabello- "tu padre y tu son lo único que me importa"

Rini se separo de ella y se levanto del piso dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, en su rostro podía verse una expresión de miedo, lo cual alarmo a Serena en gran manera

"Rini... ¿Qué sucede?" - pregunto asustada

"Se acerca, sabe que estoy aquí… no quiero volver!!! " - gritaba un poco histérica...

Serena corrió hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros con desesperación

"¿Que sucede?" - le preguntaba entre lagrimas con el rostro desencajado por la angustia

"No dejes que se acerque, no quiero que me toque" - decía aferrándose al cuerpo de Serena, como queriendo encontrar entre sus brazos la solución a su dolor, a su angustia... -"todo es mi culpa... por eso mi mama llora... ella sufre... es mi culpa"

"Rini dime que pasa, por favor, ¿que es lo que sucede?!!!"

"Mi mama sufre... las sailors no pueden ayudarnos... ellas no lo saben... mi madre llora por mi culpa... la amenaza con dañarme... yo no debí nacer... yo no quiero esta vida... no me obligues a vivir así... por favor, no me obligues"

Serena se asusto aun más por las palabras de la niña

"_¿Qué es lo que me esta pidiendo" _- se pregunto a sí misma temerosa por la respuesta...

"no quiero vivir... no me traigas a este mundo"

Serena se asusto como nunca, por las palabras de la niña _¿a qué le teme? ¿Por qué?_... –se preguntaba

"por favor Serena… por favor... no me obligues a nacer"

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

El recordar aquel sueño le causaba mucho dolor. Aun podía escuchar la voz de Rini pidiéndole que no la trajera al mundo, llorando amargamente

¿Cuál era su temor? ¿Qué tenia que ver ese sueño con lo que actualmente estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ese tal portador era el causante de todo? ¿Era eso lo que Rini trato de decirle? ¿Era a el a quien le temía?

No lo sabia a ciencia cierta, la verdad, es que era demasiado lo que ignoraba y al igual que las veces anteriores, lo único que obtuvo de tanto pensar y pensar, fue una terrible jaqueca, así que le pidió una aspirina a la aeromoza, y minutos después y a pesar de su renuencia, se quedo dormida.

Fayres se encontraba sentado en el asiento contiguo a Serena, nadie podía verlo u oírlo, al parecer tanto el como sus tres compañeros, siempre se movían en una dimensión alterna o algo similar.

La chica dormía profundamente, mientras el la contemplaba. "Duerme tranquila ni dulce princesa, estoy aquí para protegerte". De repente pudo sentir una presencia extraña, y de un momento a otro una luz rodeaba el cuerpo de Serena.

Fayres se hizo visible y abrazo el cuerpo de la chica, pues ya sabia lo que esa luz significaba.

Serena despertó sobresaltada al sentir el contacto del cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ambos desaparecieron…

-

-

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Hola de nuevo a todas!!!!

Quiero agradeces a todas las que han seguido este fic, espero no estarlas defraudando.

Un agradecimiento especial a las siguientes chicas por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para dejarme un review, la verdad me dan mucho animo. Gracias!!!!!

Loly kou,

tatisms,

Serena

Cherry Blossom,

Lilupixie,

nelly,

varonesa,

serenasexilady,

Srita. Rossy Kou,

oO lOvE-MoOn Oo

Para responder algunas de sus dudas debo declarar lo siguiente:

-Definitivamente este NO va a ser un Serena/Darien y cuando digo "definitivamente" me refiero a que las amantes de Darien, me van a odiar.

Me alegra mucho que mi historia pueda capturarlas hasta el grado de causarle algunos cambios de emoción.

-se que existen muchas dudas y me gustaría saber cueles son las suyas, así podre irlas aclarando en los siguientes capítulos, ya que no quiero que queda ningún cabo suelto.

Además me gustaría que diera su opinión sobre lo largo de los capítulos, este en particular lo recorte, ya que no quiero que se enfaden por leer tanto de golpe, pero aquí son ustedes las que mandan ¿quieren capítulos como este o mas largos?

Bueno, espero sigan conmigo en el trascurso de la historia. Cuídense Mucho

BESITOS!!!


	8. Los Cuatro Espiritus Guardianes

**LOS CUATRO ESPIRITUS GUARDIANES**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En algún lugar desconocido.

Fayres y Serena aparecieron en un gran campo desolado y de aspecto desértico, el aire era frio y a simple vista, no podía verse a nadie cerc, y por alguna razón, la rubia portaba nuevamente su vestido de princesa.

Serena se soltó del abrazo del chico algo asustada – "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Adonde me has traído?"

"Solo quiero protegerla princesa, no he sido yo quien..."

"He sido yo majestad"- se escucho una molesta voz, al tiempo que un hombre aparecía frente a ellos - "fui yo quien la hizo venir, y al decir verdad, esperaba que viniera sola"- comento de manera engreída mientras veía de forma retadora al joven pelirrojo

"¿Quién eres tu?" -pregunto la rubia- "¿qué es lo que buscas?"

"Mi nombre es Sharp, busco al portador y destruiré a todo aquel que interfiera en mis planes" –aseguro de manera amenazante

Fayres se situó frente a la rubia para protegerla "No permitiré que la toques"-

La sonrisa de Sharp se amplio en su rostro "¿qué podría hacer un simple humano contra mi?"

Fayres tomo una posición relajada y devolviendo la sonrisa le pregunto: "¿Y quien ha dicho que soy solo un simple humano?"

El hombre enfureció

"Hay muchos buscando su muerte, es necesario que ella perezca para que el portador no encuentre adversario, no podrás protegerla tu solo" - le dijo una mujer apareciendo al lado de Sharp y acompañada de una decena de hechiceros

Fayres apretó los puños a su costado

"¿Que te hace creer que el esta solo?"- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

Todos voltearon y pudieron ver a Geo, Laryus y Amberes, quienes venían con una actitud sumamente confiada

"Gran cosa"- se burlo nuevamente Sharp –"¿qué pueden hacer cuatro hombres en contra de una docena de hechiceros de la luna negra?"

Los cuatro chicos no se inmutaron. Sin embargo, Serena no pudo evitar sorprenderse, recordó lo que uno de los sabios del concilio había dicho sobre ellos

"_por mucho siglos, desde el principio de los tiempos, los habitantes del lado oscuro de la luna han sido una raza maldita, aislada por su conocimiento en magia negra y su relación con entes del mismo infierno... sin duda son hechiceros muy poderosos y sanguinarios, jamás se han detenido ante nada para lograr su objetivo y es la maldita raza, de donde ha surgido el portador"_

"¿La luna negra?" - reflexiono en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos

"Así es, somos los últimos que quedan y esperamos el despertar del portador, ya que junto a el podremos conquistar el universo y acabar de una vez por todas con el linaje de la luna, aunque… creo que solo quedas tu"- dijo uno de los hechiceros que los rodeaban

"Por miles de años hemos esperado el cumplimiento de la profecía"- comento otro

"Y no permitiremos que interfieras en nuestros planes"- sentencio Alya, la única mujer que acompañaba a los hechiceros.

"Mientras nosotros estemos a cargo de su protección, ninguno de ustedes tocara uno solo de sus cabellos"- sentencio Fayres en tono amenazante

"Eso esta por verse" - desafió Alya con una sonrisa en sus labios

"es nuestro deber matarte por lo que representas, pero si abandonas tu naturaleza y te unes a nosotros aceptando el poder del lado oscuro de la luna, le perdonare la vida a tus sirviente" – fue el ofrecimiento de aquel que los avía traído

"¿Perdonarnos la vida? Eso no es posible, ya que aquí los que van a morir son ustedes"- sentencio Amberes con plena confianza

"Debo admitir que su aura es poderosa, pero son ustedes quienes están lejos de su territorio y eso nos da ventaja" – afirmo Geo

"Responde princesa, acepta, o tu junto con ellos mueres aquí"- demando la respuesta haciendo caso omiso a lo que los actuales guardianes de la princesa habían dicho – "podremos crear nuestro propio destino"

Todos, a excepción de Serena, pudieron notar la furia contenida en Fayres, quien al parecer no estaba complacido con el ofrecimiento que Sharp le había hecho a la princesa, y menos aun, con la forma lujuriosa en que este la miraba.

Serena logro salir de sus cavilaciones, y mostrando un semblante seguro, dio un par de pasos al frente, quedando a la misma altura que sus cuatro guardianes desconocidos

"Yo ya tengo forjado mi destino" - respondió con voz segura –"y jamás me uniría a una raza tan malévola como la tuya"

"En tal caso, será un placer matarte"- afirmo Alya al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una bola de energía contra ella

Rápidamente Amberes se coloco al frente de Serena, y haciendo un movimiento con su mano logro desviar el ataque sin siquiera tocarlo

"¡¿Pero que rayos?!" - se sorprendieron varios de los hechiceros

"Perdieron el tiempo en que pudieron suplicar por sus vidas... ¡ahora mueran!" - grito Fayres al tiempo que lanzaba grandes bolas de fuego

Una violenta batalla se suscito entre los poderosos hechiceros de la luna negra y los cuatro guardianes de la joven princesa.

Laryus inicio su ataque lanzando dagas de hielo, Geo pronunciaba algunas palabras y la tierra se abría tragándose a quien encontrara a su paso, mientras que Amberes lograba invocar grandes ráfagas de viento que lanzaban lejos a sus enemigos.

Serena estaba sorprendida por el poder de los cuatro chicos, ya que a pesar de que sus enemigos provenían de una dinastía temida por su poder maligno, estaban acabando con ellos sin mayor problema

Alya se acerco a Serena por la espalda llevando consigo una espada. La levanto con la intención de dar un golpe certero, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a menos de medio metro de la princesa...

"Ni uno solo de sus cabellos... ¿lo recuerdas?"- Fayres la veía con mueca burlona al tiempo que la sujetaba por el cuello, haciendo que sus pies se despejaran del piso y que su espada resbalara de su mano

"¿Pero como?" - trato de preguntar Alya

"! No mientras yo la proteja!" -pronuncio en tono furioso, al tiempo que hacia que el cuerpo de la mujer se encendiera en llamas y se consumiera en cuestión de segundo, dejando solo cenizas en su lugar

Serena estaba asustada, los gritos de dolor de Alya la habían paralizado, ya no quedaba nada de ella y poco a poco, el resto de los hechiceros iban cayendo uno a uno bajo los poderes de los cuatro guardianes

"_Son muy poderosos... demasiado." _Empezó a temer por su propia seguridad, después de todo, no sabia nada de ellos, ¿cómo confiar?

Los cuatro chicos además de poderosos, eran extremadamente rápidos, sus oponentes no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para preparar un ataque antes de ser derrotados

"Ya solo queda en pez mas gordo" - comento Laryus con una burlona sonrisa

Serena pudo notar como parecían disfrutar el terror de su oponente, la desesperación

Los cuatro chicos se situaron frente a Sharp de manera asechadora, realmente disfrutaban del miedo que sentía su adversario, lo saboreaban

De un momento a otro, una poderosa bola de energía salió de las manos de Sharp, dirigiéndose velozmente a Serena. A los cuatro chicos les tomo por sorpresa tal ataque…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

Las chicas ya le habían contado todo a los muchachos, y los tres estaban bastantes sorprendidos por el relato

"lo sabía... sabia que algo andaba mal, pude sentirlo, ¿como pude ser tan idiota?... ¡y ella sola todo este tiempo!"- se reprochaba Seiya mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

"Debes saber que Serena ya no es la misma" - comento Amy –"ha cambiado demasiado"

"Todo ese dolor y la soledad en la que se encerró a si misma, la han vuelto desconfiada, siempre esta a la defensiva" - dijo Lita con semblante abatido

"Se ha vuelto fría y distante" - aseguro Mina

"A nosotras no quiere vernos ni en pintura, mucho menos a Setsuna" - comento la sacerdotisa

"_bombón... lo lamento, debí estar a tu lado, debí cuidarte de todo ese dolor"_

"Seiya, será mejor que te sientes o lograras hacer una zanja en el suelo" - le reprendió Yaten

"debí estar aquí... debí estar con ella"

"No había forma de que supieras que..."- decía Lita cuando de repente la llama del fuego sagrado se elevo llamando la atención de todos.

"Rey ¿porque paso eso?" - pregunto Amy algo asustada, sabiendo que no era normal que el fuego reaccionara de esa forma

Rey ya se encontraba frente al fuego tratando de averiguar lo que quería decirle. De repente, las llamas se salieron de control rodeando por completo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

Todos se pusieron de pie por la impresión, y de un momento a otro, el fuego que rodeaba el cuerpo de Rey desapareció…

"¿Rey que fue lo?..."

"!Serena esta en peligro!"- grito la sacerdotisa de forma desesperada al tiempo que salía corriendo de la habitación.

"_Nooo!...Bombon!"_

El resto de las inners había salido tras de ella y después de transformarse se dirigían a toda velocidad a las escaleras cuando…

"No la encontramos por ninguna parte ¿esta con ustedes?" - se escucho la preocupada voz de Uranus, quien llegaba junto a las demás sailors exteriores

"No, no esta aquí" - respondió Mercury

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

La joven princesa vio venir la gran bola de energía hacia ella, y cuando estaba a medio metro de alcanzarla, pudo ver como una figura se ponía en su camino y recibía en su lugar el ataque, siendo arrojados ambos varios metros atrás.

Un poco confundida abrió los ojos y vio unos mechones de cabello rojo. Supo que era Fayres quien se encontraba sobre ella. Había sido el quien le había salvado la vida.

Laryus, Geo y Amberes enfurecieron por lo sucedido y pudo verse una extraña aura rodeando sus cuerpos.

"!MALDITO!" - gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus ataques se combinaran y dieran una horrorosa muerte a Sharp.

Serena se deslizo para poder quitarse de encima el pesado cuerpo del chico, y una vez liberada, pudo ver una horrible quemadura que abarcada toda su espalda.

Se sintió responsable.

El chico comenzó a recuperar el sentido. Serena se inclino frente a el y lo ayudo a sentarse. El sintió las delicadas manos de la princesa, la cercanía de su cuerpo, alzo la vista y la miro fijamente, como analizándola...

**XXX----XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"Ya casi es media noche, ¿donde puede estar a estas horas?" -pregunto desesperada Lita

"No puedo sentir su aura por ninguna parte" - dijo Mars después de romper la concentración en la que estaba inmersa

"Espejo de Neptuno, muéstrame el peligro que asecha a mi princesa"- le ordeno Michiru.

El espejo comenzó a flotar en el aire cubierto con un gran resplandor, pero antes de mostrar alguna imagen, volvió a las manos de Neptuno perdiendo nuevamente su brillo.

"¿Que significa eso?, ¿por qué no nos mostró nada?"-pregunto Mina de manera nerviosa

"El peligro inmediato ya paso"- se escucho la voz de Saturno – "pero lo peor apenas comienza, en poco tiempo la princesa llorara lagrimas de sangre, pronto los velos serán rasgados"

"y podrá ver aquello que el amor oculta"- finalizo la sacerdotisa

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Se encuentra bien majestad"- pregunto Fayres en tono preocupado

Serena se sorprendió. El chico tenía una dolorosa herida en su espalda por haberla protegido, y aun así lo primero que hacia era preguntar si ella se encontraba bien.

"Si, gracias, pero tu estas herido, lo lamento" - le dijo de manera preocupada al tiempo que un par de lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

Los cuatro chicos se sorprendieron, ¿cómo era posible que la futura soberana de la tierra derramara sus lagrimas por uno de ellos?

"El estará bien, sanamos rápidamente" –aseguro Laryus

Fayres de levanto y retirándose un par de pasos pudo verse como su cuerpo se prendía en llamas. Serena estaba asustada por lo que veía, pero la expresión tranquila de los guardianes no cambiaba

"Como nuevo"- dijo el pelirrojo después de que las llamas desaparecieran, de alguna forma se había recuperado por completo, incluso su antes dañado traje no presentaba imperfección alguna.

Fayres volvió a acercarse a Serena y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantase, ya que ella permanecía en el suelo.

"Disculpe nuestra descortesía" - le dijo al tiempo que el, y sus hermanos se inclinaban ante ella- "no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente"

"Somos los cuatro espíritus guardianes de la tierra" - dijo el castaño –"no nombre es Geo, soy el espíritu guardián de la tierra"

"Yo soy Amberes, espíritu guardián de los vientos" - dijo el peliverde

"Mi nombre es Laryus, espíritu guardián del agua " - comento el chico de cabello azul

"Y yo soy Fayres espíritu guardián de fuego"- dijo el pelirrojo - "y hemos despertados con la única intención de protegerla"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"¿De que rayos hablan?" - reclamo Lita de forma alterada- "Rey ¿que fue lo que te mostró el fuego?"

"A Serena, llorando lagrimas de sangre, sufrirá como nunca antes lo ha hecho, nada de lo que ha vivido hasta ahora se compara con lo que se avecina... debemos protegerla"

"Hotaru tu.."

"Si Michiru, mi sueño me mostró lo mismo"

"_bombón... ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?, ¿donde te encuentras?...bombón!"_

Todos quedaron el silencio, y fue hasta ese momento que las sailors exteriores se percataron de la presencia de los tres visitantes.

¡¿"Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!" -pregunto Uranus sumamente furiosa

"No tenemos por que darte explicaciones"- respondió Yaten de forma altanera

"Será mejor que lo hagan si no quieren morir en este instante"- sentencio la sailor de los mares

"Chicas tranquilícense" -pidió Mina –"son amigos"

"¿Acaso estas loca?" – La enfrento Haruka- "no podemos confiar en nadie"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada Amy" – la voz de Michiru era tan firme y fría como la de su amiga y amante –"no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de nuestra princesa"

"!Jamás nos atreveríamos a dañar a Serena!"- Taiki respondió en tono defensivo, le parecía insultante la insinuación de las sailors

"Aun cuando esa fuera su intención, jamás lo admitirían, ¿o si?" -pregunto Setsuna de forma intimidante

"Me parece una verdadera casualidad que vuelvan a parecer justo ahora, cuando se nos advirtió que vendrían enemigos de todos los rincones de la galaxia" - comento la señora de los vientos de manera sarcástica

"Pero ellos son nuestros amigos, nunca se atreverían a dañar a Serena" -objetó Lita

"lo mismo pensábamos de sailor Mars y ya vieron lo que paso"- ante tal comentario la sacerdotisa solo bajo la mirada

"Eso fue un error, ya lo aclaramos, ahora estamos hablando de ellos y te aseguro que no son el enemigo"- añadió la amazona sumamente molesta.

"Amigos y enemigos"- pronuncio Hotaru con mirada fría

Las inners recordaron aquel sueño y bajando la vista añadieron al unísono - "tomadlos por igual"

"Ustedes elijen"- sentencio Haruka de manera cortante- "ellos o nosotras"

Las inners se vieron entre si las unas a las otras. Sabían lo que debían hacer y les dolía.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Protegerme?"

"Así es princesa, hace tiempo que nos convertimos en su sombra, y la hemos estado cuidando desde entonces" – le confeso Laryus

"Sin duda los hechiceros de la luna negra fueron los enemigos mas astutos, ya que lograron acercarse demasiado a usted"- comento Amberes

"Al parecer nos confiamos demasiado, hasta ahora los otros habían sido mas fáciles de localizar, y los eliminábamos sin necesidad de que usted estuviera en peligro"- añadió Geo

"¿Los otros?"

"Lamentamos nuestro descuido princesa" -se disculpo Fayres al tiempo que los cuatro volvían a hacer una reverencia

"¿Quien los despertó?, ¿por qué me protegen?" - pregunto Serena, quien al parecer no terminaba de comprender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

"El planeta nos ha despertado, lo hace cada que la tierra corre peligro, nosotros somos sus guardianes, nuestros poderes vienen de el, mientras luchemos aquí en la tierra, siempre tendremos ventaja en contra de la mayoría de los enemigos"

"Sin embargo permanecimos dormidos durante siglos, hasta hace algunos años en que la tierra fue amenazada por el Negaverso"

"¿El Negaverso? Pero..."

"Si, nosotros estábamos listos para luchar contra el Negaverso, pero usted y sus sailors se adelantaron y lograron obtener la victoria"

"¿Entonces volvieron a dormir?"- pregunto creyendo entender lo que le explicaban

"De hecho no" - comento Geo- "permanecidos despiertos por algún tiempo, vigilándola y después de algunos años volvimos a dormir"

"¿Por que?"

"Porque no creíamos que la hija de la luna sacrificara incondicionalmente su vida por un planeta que no le corresponde" - afirmo Amberes

"Pero nos equivocamos, hemos sido testigos del gran amor que profesa a este planeta y a su soberano, y sabemos que ha luchado sin condición, ni restricción alguna"

"¿Su soberano?"

"Si, como guardianes de este planeta, su príncipe es el nuestro, pero a diferencia de sus sailors, nuestra misión no es protegerlo a el, sino a lo que representa"

"¿La tierra?"

"Así es"

"Pero si estuvieron despiertos en los primeros años en que las sailors y yo luchamos, si estuvieron vigilándome, ¿por qué han interferido hasta ahora?, ¿por qué si no protegen al príncipe de la tierra, me protegen a mi?"

"Usted a demostrado gran amor por esta planeta y por el príncipe, se ha sacrificado en varias ocasiones, ha perdido a sus sailors en combate y aun así jamás se ha rendido ante nada"

"Fue nuestro deseo protegerla al saber el peligro tan inmenso que la acecha"

"es por eso que decidimos compensar a sus sacrificios y sufrimientos pasados y futuros al ayudarla"

"Hemos sido testigos de su sufrimiento y nos sentimos culpables al no poder evitarlo"

"Deseamos compensar nuestro fallo ofreciendo nuestras vidas a su servicio"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa

Las inners dieron unos pasos hasta quedar junto a las sailors exteriores

"Lo sentimos chicos, pero ellas tienen razón, no podemos confiar"- la voz de Mina sonaba triste. No poder sostener la mirada del peliplateado,

"No cuando la vida de Serena esta en juego"- añadió Lita

"Pero..." - trato de decir algo Taiki sorprendido por la desconfianza de las chicas.

"Deben irse" - dijo Rey señalándoles la salida

Los tres jóvenes no entendían el porque de su comportamiento, pero era obvio que no podían esperar una explicación de parte de ellas.

"¿Acaso se volvieron locas? saben perfectamente que jamás la dañaríamos"- exclamo Seiya visiblemente ofendido por el hecho de que pensaran que seria capaz de lastimas a su amada.

"No tiene caso Seya"- afirmo Yaten de manera fría- "vámonos"

Taiki dio una última mirada a Amy, quien no pudo hacer más que bajar la suya, y sintiéndose decepcionado, salió del lugar acompañado de sus hermanos.

Las inners se quedaron con un sentimiento de culpa en su interior, mientras que las outhers parecían satisfechas con lo visto, en especial la señora del viento, quien tenia una visible expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Una hora más tarde

Los Tree Light habían regresado al departamento que compraron en su última visita a la tierra.

Aun no podían aceptar lo que las sailor habían hecho

"¿Como...como pueden creer que dañaría a mi bombón?" - gritaba Seya furioso mientras arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

"Sus razones tendrán"

"¿Razones?, ¿que razones?" - pregunto Yaten qiozas igual de molesto que su hermano- "en cierto que al principio no la soportaba, pero las cosas cambiaron y me enfurece que piensen que quisiera lastimarla"

"ha"- bromeo el castaño "¿no me digas que también te enamoraste de ella?

"No... por supuesto que no!!!. Sabes bien que ella no es mi tipo, lo que quise decir es que se gano mi respeto, por así decirlo…"

"Ambos deberían reconocerlo, jamás creyeron que alguien como mi bombón existiera, estoy seguro de que supo ganarse no solo su respeto, sino también su cariño ¿o me equivoco?"- preguntó de forma suspicaz

"Que mas da, ahora lo importante es saber que piensas hacer, digo, la ultima vez no te fue fácil acercarte a ella, a pesar de que era Haruka y las otras tres las mas interesadas en separarlo"

"Taiki tiene razón, que aras ahora que las ocho sailors están en contra de que te acerques a Serena ¿te darás por vencido?"

"Por supuesto que no, lo que ellas digan o piensen me tiene sin cuidado, no lograran evitar que nos acerquemos a ella y mucho menos ahora que necesita aliados"

" ¿Nos acerquemos?, eso me suena a manada, ¿y a que te refieres con eso de "aliados"?"

"No estarás pensando…"

"Si Taiki, bombón no quiere cerca a las chicas, y ya escucharon lo que dijeron, ella esta en peligro, así que necesitara que alguien la proteja"

"Pero..."

"Prometieron ayudarme en lo que fuera ¿ya lo olvidaron?, además... le debemos eso y mas"

"Los dos chicos se miraron entre si y suspiraron resignados"

"Tienes razón... se lo debemos, ella nos devolvió a nuestra princesa"

"total, supongo que no tengo mas opción que unirme a ustedes"" - fue todo el comentario de Yaten.

Seiya sonrío, pronto volvería a ver a su bombón, aun cuando las ocho sailors estuvieran en contra.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"¿En que diablos estaban pensando, ¿como pudieron darles toda esa información?"

"Haruka, ya las has regañado por mas de una hora, ya es suficiente"- intervino Michiru tratando de calmar a su amiga

"Chicas... que bueno que están todas reunidas, debemos hablar" - dijo una hermosa mujer blanca de ojos azules y una larga y ondulada cabellera negra hasta la cintura, que venia acompañada de un apuesto chico blanco de cabello plateado y ojos celestes

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" - pregunto Rey molesta por la intromisión de los desconocidos

"¿Que es lo que sucede?, ¿cómo pudieron recuperar su forma humana?" - pregunto Setsuna al reconocer a la pareja

El resto de las sailors comprendió con sorpresa de quien se trataba.

"La reina nos la ha devuelto, al igual que nuestros poderes y recuerdos" - dijo Artemis

"Pero... se supone que eso solo pasaría si..."

"...si la vida de la princesa corriera tal peligro, que ni aun el mismo cristal de plata pudiera salvarla" - comento Luna de manera preocupada

"¿que es lo que se avecina?"

"Es algo peor de lo que pensábamos... mucho peor"

"¿A que te refieres con eso Artemis?, ¿cómo que las cosas son aun peor de lo que creíamos?" - cuestionó asustada Mina.

"!Hablen de una buena vez!" - exclamo la ya de por si enfurecida señora de los vientos

"Permítanme ser yo quien se los explique" - se escucho una dulce voz que conocieron de inmediato

"Reina Serenety" - exclamaron todas al unísono.

"es necesario que despierten su verdadero poder, y que recuperen por completo los recuerdos de su vida pasada"- aseguro la reina, al tiempo que los símbolos de cada una de las sailors empezaron a brillar en sus frentes.

**XXX---XXX—XXX---XXX**

Serena se encontraba nuevamente en el avión, al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia.

Después de que los guardianes le hubieran explicado quienes eran, y porque la protegían, Fayres se había encargado de tele transpórtala de regreso, y ahora se encontraba cansada de tantas emociones, y con una migraña aun peor a la de unas horas antes, los pensamientos de daban vueltas en la cabeza sin dejarla tranquila ni un momento.

Cuando miro por la ventanilla noto que su avión estaba descendiendo, así que trato de dejar todo de lado de momento. Ya tenía planeada tomar un taxi directo a la universidad. Sabia que ahí le podrían decir donde encontrar a su novio.

Cuando el avión finalmente aterrizo, Serena fue uno de los primero pasajeros en bajar, iba ligera de equipaje ya que solo traía el atuendo que llevaba puesto y su bolso, no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

Saliendo del aeropuerto abordo un taxi que la llevaría a la universidad, justo como había planeado.

"_Se que debo hablar con Darien y comentarle todo lo que esta pasando, quisiera no tener que hacerlo, pero yo sola no encuentro las respuestas, y si alguien puede aconsejarme y ayudarme en todo esto, es el, por ahora es el único en quien confió. Talvez pueda pedirle al cristal de plata que me devuelva aquellos recuerdos que en el pasado me quito, pero no quiero hacerlo sola, necesito a Darien a mi lado"_

Una vez en la universidad, se deslumbro por el tamaño de esta, ¿y ahora? se pregunto a sí misma al darse cuenta que la búsqueda llevaría mas tiempo de lo que ella había calculado.

Decidida a iniciar su travesía, detuvo a una joven que pasaba cerca para preguntarle la ubicación de la facultad de medicina, la cual obtuvo sin ningún problema.

Disculpa, ¿conoces a Darien Chiva? - Le pregunto al primer chico que encontró disponible.

"Darien. mmmmm... oh si, el chico japonés" -comento al recordar al susodicho.- "si lo conozco"

"¿Podrías decirme donde encontrarlo?" - volvió a preguntar la rubia.

"¿Podría saber para que una chica tan linda como tu busca a ese sujeto?" -

"Ese sujeto, como tu le llamas, es MI NOVIO!!!, he venido desde Tokio para verlo" - Respondió de manera defensiva "¿podrías decirme donde encontrarlo, o debo preguntarle a alguien mas?"

"Hhuuyyy... que genio" - dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más amigable- "veo que eso ya es de cultura...pero bueno, su departamento esta como a diez minutos de aquí, si gustas te llevo" - le sugirió de manera amable.

"¿Departamento?, creí que vivía dentro de los dormitorios de la universidad"- pensó en voz alta.

"Por favor... un tipo como Darien en los dormitorios, con su concepto de diversión, no lo creo" - comento el chico

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No, a nada en especial... olvídalo, entonces que, ¿quieres que te lleve?"

Serena lo veía de pies a cabeza, no estaba segura si debía confiar en ese sujeto, ya saben, una ciudad desconocida, con un sujeto desconocido... y en su auto... era para pensarse

El chico pareció leer sus pensamientos, y se estaba divirtiendo de las caras que ponía la rubia, ya que los colores subían y bajaban de su rostro.

"No te preocupes, no eres mi tipo" – comento – "además, apuesto que soy lo más cercano a un conocido que tienes por aquí cerca"

"Pues... esta bien" -dijo al fin. Ya no le importaba como, solo quería llegar con Darien antes de que terminara de oscurecer

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa

Nadie podía disimular su nerviosismo. Sabían que si el espíritu de la Reina estaba frente a ellas, entonces ciertamente las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que se pensaba

"Majestad, ¿que es lo que sucede?" - pregunto Setsuna bastante alarmada

"Me temo que quizás se trate de un enemigo del pasado, del responsable de la muerte del Rey"- respondió ella

"¿El traidor del concilio?... pero... el murió hace miles de años... murió el mismo día que el rey"

"Eso creímos Artemis, pero su energía se ha vuelto a hacer presente"-

"No es posible"

Mientras la Reina hablaba, las demás sailor escuchaban en silencio, con cada palabra que se pronunciaba los recuerdos dormidos en su mente iban despertando poco a poco...

"Pero majestad, eso no es posible" - comento Michiru uniéndose en la conversación –"¿cómo podría la esencia de ese hombre aparecer en esta época?"

"Desde aquel día en que lo dimos por muerto, jamás se volvió a sentir su energía ¿cómo podría entonces simplemente aparecer ahora?" -cuestionó esta vez Lita

"Me temo que solo existe una persona capaz de responder a esa pregunta" –

"Pero majestad!" - intervino Artemis visiblemente exaltado –"no puede devolverle sus recuerdos... ¡ella no debe recordar!"

"¿Ella?"- pregunto Mina tratando de hacer memoria- "¿quién?"

"Serena" - dijo Haruka con una expresión de miedo que jamás se había visto en su rostro...

"Lo se Armenis, yo tampoco deseo que mi hija recupere aquellos recuerdos, es por eso que deben evitar a toda costa que ese hombre se le acerque, deben despertar su verdadero poder... deben protegerla hoy mas que nunca"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Hola a todos,

Perdón por la demora. Supongo que en ves de ir resolviendo algunas de sus dudas, se estarán formulando algunas nuevas, pero les aseguro que todo se ira resolviendo de a poco.

A quieres se preguntas ¿Qué es el concilio? Pues les diré que como explica en un capitulo anterior, según me cabecita loca, es algo así como un grupo de antiguas sabios, que vigilan el universo. Y se supone que deben mantener las cosas en orden.

En los siguientes capítulos se hablara un poco mas de ellos y se ira viendo cual es su vela en todo este entierre, por así decirlo, jejeje.

En lo referente al portador, pues planeo que siga siendo un misterio, y la verdad es que cuándo lo revele me van a querer fusilar. Ya que por sus reviwes me doy cuento que un no tienen idea, lo cual me alegra mucho. Muajaja

Mi adorado SEIYA, -suspiro- el va a jugar un papel importante en todo esto. En los siguientes capítulos lo vamos a ver en varias facetas como: angustia, dolor, celos, y creo que fui muy extremosa en cada una. _– Pobrecito_- pero ya tendrá su recompensa. _Ahh. como quisiera ser Serena._

Y bueno, por ultimo Darien, la verdad no es santo de mi devoción _(por no decir que lo detesto_ 0_0). Asi que la verdad no se esperen nada bueno para el, ya que he desatado mi maquiavélica imaginación en su participación en esta historia.

Bueno. Agradezco nuevamente de mil amores a quienes leen esta historia y en especial a quienes dejan un Review. De igual manera me disculpo con aquellas a quien no les conteste su comentario, mil perdones. Les prometo que de hoy en adelante responderé cada Review en cuento termine de leerlo. Promesa scaut. *_*.

Mil besos y cuídense mucho.

Vinisa


	9. Cuando los Velos son Rasgados

**CUANDO LOS VELOS SON RASGADOS.**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Aun estando ya en camino para encontrarse con Darién no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que el concilio le había dicho:

**RECUERDO**

"Fue una de las mayoras hechiceras quien dio vida a la profecía, advirtiendo que algún día nacería entre los descendientes de la luna negra, un ser con un poder superior a cualquier otro existente, con la única misión de destruir y tomar para si todo cuento deseara. Según la profecía, el portador de dicho poder seria conocido como el Ángel de la muerte".

"Pero la profecía también habla de su némesis" - comento otro de los hombres –"un descendiente del otro lado de la luna, capaz de hacerle frente al portador"

"Dicho ser poseería tanto amor como el portador poseyera odio, su corazón seria puro y viviría con el fin de salvar y traer paz, aun a costa de su propia vida, mientras que el Ángel de la muerte viviría para matar y destruir por simple diversión y capricho"

"Según la profecía, el ángel de la muerte seria el responsable de la destrucción del universo, su sed de sangre seria tan inmensa que acabaría con toda vida existente, y aun su propia existencia estaría maldecida, ya que con su nacimiento marcaría el final de su raza, pues el seria su último descendiente"

"Es por eso que al enterarnos que usted se encontraba viva, fue imperativo contactarla majestad, ya que su participación en esta batalla será determinante para obtener el triunfo"

"Mientras el portador no logre despertar por completo su poder, tal vez podamos destruirlo, pero si llegara a ser liberado totalmente, solo el ángel de luz tendría una oportunidad de derrotarlo"

"Usted es ese ser majestad, usted es el ángel de luz, que librara al universo de la destrucción. Solo usted puede derrotar al ángel de la muerte"

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

"Lléganos" - escucho la voz del chico –"es en el tercer piso departamento 20"

"Gracias" - le dijo al tiempo que bajaba del auto.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa

"Hasta ahora el enemigo lleva la delantera" - comento Luna –"logro separarnos de Serena"

"Me temo que este enemigo es mucho mas poderoso que todos aquellos a los que hasta ahora han enfrentado" - comento la reina

"pero majestad" - interrumpió Haruka – "me niego a creer que se trate de aquel hombre... debe haber un error"

"Se que para ti y Artemis es particularmente difícil aceptarlo, pero debemos estar preparados" - comento Luna

"¿Qué haremos majestad?" - pregunto Setsuna

"Tener fe..."

"¿Tener fe?" - exclamo Haruka de manera furiosa – "¿en que?, lo que ocurrió aquel día, de lo cual nada sabemos, casi le cuesta la vida a la princesa!"

"Haruka!" - exclamaron las sailors sorprendidas por la forma en que su compañera le hablaba a su Reina

"!Ella tiene razón!" - dijo Artemis tan exaltado como Haruka –"de no ser porque su memoria fue borrada, seguramente habría muerto... ella lo deseaba"

Haruka no resistió más y salió del salón.

Para sorpresa aun de la misma Reina, Artemis hizo lo mismo después de clavar su puño en uno de los muros.

Las chicas estaban sumamente desconcertadas, era obvio que Haruka, Artemis, Luna y la Reina, sabían algo que ellas desconocían, pero lo que asustaba a las sailors era la frustración que había en sus ojos, la tristeza, el miedo...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena siguió las instrucciones que su "guía" le había dado, y fue así que llego al frente de una puerta que según el chico, seria la de su novio.

Después de respirar un par de veces para calmar sus emociones, por fin llamo a la puerta rogando que se encontrara en casa. Al cabo de unos minutos escucho unos pasos, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" - pregunto una amable chica en bata de baño.

Serena palideció, pero enseguida la imagen de aquel chico que la había "ayudado" cruzo por su mente.

"Ese idiota... como se atrevió... darme una dirección equivocada, y yo molestando gente... si vuelvo a verlo me las pagara" - mascullaba por lo bajo.

La otra chica solo la veía, al parecer le estaba resultando cómica la escena. Serena reacciono al escuchar sus pequeñas risitas

"Lo siento, estaba buscando a mi novio, no soy de aquí y al parecer tengo mal su dirección"- se disculpo

"No importa, entonces ¿estar perdida o algo así?" - pregunto la amable muchacha- "¿necesitas usar el teléfono?"

"No quisiera molestar aun más"

"No te preocupes... pasa, esta en la mesita" - le dijo señalando

"Gracias, eres muy amable"

"Serena se dirigió directamente al teléfono, quería llamar a Darien y salir de ahí lo antes posible"

"_Esta ocupado, llamare a su celular"_

Dentro de la habitación...

"¿Quién era?" - le pregunto un chico a su novia, que acababa de entrar a la habitación

"Una muchacha buscando a su novio"- le dijo mientras se dirigía al baño

El chico se levanto de la cama, y tomando algo de la mesita de noche salió de la habitación.

De vuelta con Serena...

"¿Darién? gracias a Dios que contestas, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa" - decía Serena que se encontraba en el balcón de la sala –"sé que no te gusta que te llame al celular, pero es una emergencia..."

"¿QUE HACES AQUI?" - Se escucho una furiosa voz a sus espaldas.

La rubia voltio asustada por esas palabras, para encontrarse a Darién, con el celular en la mano y vistiendo nada mas que unos bóxers negros…

Serena palideció, el teléfono resbalo de sus manos cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos hubiera notado el ruido que el aparato hizo al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Darien la veía fijamente, en sus ojos podía leerse una furia que Serena jamás creyó que él poseyera, pero enseguida, fue remplazada por una mirada burlona y una ligera sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

"Vaya, que tierna, viniste a verme. Seguramente querías darme la sorpresa ¿no es así?"- dijo Darien en tono burlón mientras se acercaba a ella de manera intimidante.

Serena permanecía inmóvil, su rostro había perdido completamente el color, no decía nada, simplemente lo veía.

"Darien ¿no te da pena?" - se escucho una voz detrás de el.- "Lo lamento, la decencia no es una de sus virtudes" -se disculpo con Serena

"Alicia déjanos solos" - le dijo Darien de manera fría.

La chica se sorprendió por la petición, y fue entonces que noto la forma en que Darien y Serena se veían.

El chico la miraba de forma desafiante, burlona, mientras que la joven rubia lo veía con sorpresa, con miedo, con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho, y sus ojos apunto de cederle paso a las lágrimas.

Bajo la vista tratando de atar los cabos que seguían sueltos, vio el teléfono destrozado a los pies de la rubia y el celular que Darien tenia en su mano, el cual había oído sonar minutos antes.

Fue entonces que comprendió

"Tú eres el chico que ella busca" - no era una pregunta, más bien era una reflexión en voz alta.

Voltio a ver nuevamente a Serena, y pudo ver como las lagrimas corría por sus mejillas, y se giro hacia Darien y no vio nada en su rostro, ninguna señal de compasión, o pena por el dolor de la chica... nada... solo indiferencia

"!¿Cómo pudiste?" - Alicia se abalanzo sobre el tras haber terminado de entender lo que pasaba.

"TE DIJE QUE NOS DEJARAS SOLOS!" - le grito Darien al tiempo que la golpeaba, haciéndola caer al interior del departamento.

Alicia se levanto con la mano en la mejilla, sintiendo como esta le ardía por la bofetada que el chico le había dado. Voltio a ver a Serena y pudo ver como esta se encontraba ahora en el piso, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando amargamente. Parecía estar en un trance, no decía nada, ya ni siquiera veía a Darien, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y ella simplemente lloraba con gran dolor.

"Lo lamento... yo no lo sabia" - le dijo Alicia para después entrar en la habitación en busca de su ropa, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada de desprecio al chico.

Serena seguía llorando, tratando de asegurarse a sí misma que eso era una pesadilla, y que tan solo en pocos minutos, podría despertar y olvidar toda esta locura.

Cuando logro salir de su estado de shock, pudo verse abandonada en el balcón.

_Debo salir de aquí_

Entro a la sala, y tomando su bolso del sillón, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con la intención de escapar cuanto antes. Sin embargo, la perilla resbaló de su mano y la puerta de cerro con gran fuerza, provocando un ruido tan fuerte que hizo saltar a la rubia del susto.

"¿Tan rápido planeas marcharte? ¿Acaso no viniste hasta aquí para pasar conmigo este día?"

Serena no dijo nada, permanecía inmóvil con la vista hacia el piso. Aun tenia la esperanza de despertar en cualquier momento.

Darién se acerco.

Serena aun no levantaba la vista, permanecía inmóvil, callada, pudo ver el torneado pecho del príncipe justo frente a ella.

El seguía vistiendo solo esos bóxers y una burlona sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Serena llevaba puesto una hermosa falda azul celeste, una delicada camisa blanca de botone al frente y unas sandalias al mismo tono de la falda, como siempre, quiso verse linda para el.

"Eres tan hermosa"- le dijo él mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla y la hacia levantar el rostro- "tanto sufrimiento te ah dado una apariencia mas madura, me encanta"

Serena lo vio directo a la cara, se veía tan diferente al Darien que ella conocía, su mirada intimidante, su sonrisa burlona y su cabello alborotado que le daba un aspecto algo salvaje.

Darien acerco su rostro al de ella.

Serena intento retroceder y puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para poder alejarlo, pero el la tomo fuertemente por el cabello haciendo imposible su huída.

." Si, eres muy hermosa…. y eres mía!" - le dijo de manera intimidante haciendo que la joven princesa temblara ante tales palabras.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En algún lugar desconocido…

"DEBEMOS HACER ALGO" -exclamaba Fayres

"No podemos y lo sabes "- respondió Geo tan furioso como el resto

"Pero…"

"Lo deseamos tanto como tu, pero va en contra de nuestra naturaleza... maldita sea!" - grito Laryus

"Jamás me lo perdonare!" -exclamo Amberes

"Pagara por esto!" -gritaba Fayres mientras en sus ojos podía verse la furia contenida

"DEBE MORIR!"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"La princesa esta en peligro!" - grito Artemis entrando nuevamente, con un semblante totalmente descompuesto por la desesperación.

Haruka venia tras el.

"Nooooo..." - sollozaron al uníoslo la Reina y su consejera. Ellas sabían que al momento que Artemis recupero su forma humana y sus recuerdos, también había recuperado aquel lazo de empatía que lo unía con su princesa

"No de nuevo" - exclamo asustada la sacerdotisa al ver como las llamas del fuego sagrado aumentaban de intensidad.

Simultáneamente a eso, el espejo de Michiru apareció ante ellas y les mostró imágenes en las que veían a Serena llorando y gritando horriblemente, tratando de defenderse de algo que el espejo no mostraba.

Pudieron ver el terror y la desesperación en sus ojos, pudieron ver una desesperada suplica de ayuda.

"Serenety!" - grito la Reina sumamente angustiada

"Noooooo!" - grito Haruka saliendo rápidamente del templo.

Todas las sailors salieron tras ella dejando atrás a su Reina y sus dos consejeros.

"¿Haruka que haces?" - pregunto Michiru, al ver como algunas ráfagas de aire giraban en torno a la señora de los viento, formando un remolino a su alrededor, que segundos después desapareció

"No esta en Tokio..." -dijo con voz quebrada por la impotencia – "no esta en todo Japón"

_Gatita!... ¿dónde estas?_

"La puerta del presente" - se le escucho murmurar a Setsuna al tiempo que desaparecía.

_Princesa... por favor... resista..._

"¿Rey?" - le llamaron sus compañeras con la esperanza de que la hubiera localizado

"No... no la encuentro, no puedo sentir su aura por ninguna parte" - dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar.

_Serena tonta... ¿donde te has metido? ¿Dónde?_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena despertó sobresaltada, un sudor frió la recorría por completo, trato de ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraba; una habitación extraña, con las cortinas cerradas que le daban un aspecto muy sombrío.

Trato de levantarse y sintió como un agudo dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, y fue entonces, que pequeñas ráfagas de su memoria le recordaron lo sucedido, y entendió con horror que aquello no había sido una pesadilla, sino un calvario en vida que el hombre al que tanto amaba, la había obligado a sufrir.

Se giro lentamente con evidente pánico hacia su lado. Temía encontrarlo ahí, sonriente, arrogante, orgulloso del dolor que le había causado.

Tenia miedo de verlo, pero aun así no pudo evitar girar su rostro, y lo que encontró la tranquilizo solo un poco... nada... el no estaba...

Serena comenzó a llorar amargamente, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero sus heridas, y el dolor tan intenso que sentía, le decían a ciencia cierta que esa era su realidad, su amarga y cruel realidad.

Se levanto lentamente, sentía que el dolor aumentaba con cada movimiento, pero sus deseos por huir eran aun superiores.

Trato de buscar entre el piso algo con que vestirse... quería salir de ahí antes que él volviera.

Dio un par de pasos y tropezó con algo cayendo pesadamente al piso, el golpe solo aumento el dolor que ya la recorría por completo.

Enfoco la vista y un agudo grito de horror salió de sus labios. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Alicia, la gentil joven que horas antes había tratado de ayudarla.

Serena se levanto una vez mas, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, pudo ver lo que fue la ropa de la joven tirada a su lado, la tomo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, un nuevo miedo embargo su alma, el miedo de encontrarlo en la sala, o al abrir la puerta dispuesto a impedir su huida.

Giro la perilla con suavidad, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y abriendo la puerta solo un poco, dio un vistazo hacia fuera, las lagrimas no dejaban de empañar su vista, pero aun así pudo notar que el no se veía por ninguna parte.

Solo unos cuantos metros la separaban de la puerta principal.

Salió de la habitación notablemente temerosa, y se encamino lo mas rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió.

Justo frente a la puerta pudo ver tirado su bolso, lo tomo, en el tenia su pasaporte y el dinero necesario para poder volver a casa.

Abrió la puerta principal y salió del departamento, se dirigió a las escaleras, las cueles comenzó a bajar pesadamente.

Eran unos pisos los que la separaban de la planta baja, pero ella podía sentir como si la vida se le fuera en cada escalón que bajaba. El dolor era inmenso, sin duda, él la había dañado sin consideración alguna

Cuando por fin pudo salir del edificio, lejos de sentirse liberada, se sintió inmensamente sola, en una ciudad desconocida, sin tener idea de a donde dirigirse.

"Pero niña... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?" - se escucho una dulce voz a sus espaldas, pero a pesar de la dulzura de esas palabras Serena se asusto, podía verse en sus ojos un dolor muy grande.

La gentil señora se acerco con la intención de auxiliarla. Pero la rubia lejos de permitir que la tocara, retrocedió un par de pasos, era evidente que en su estado se rehusaba a confiar en alguien, sin embargo, la amable mujer le sonrió de forma melancólica, y pese a los intentos de la joven por alejarla, se acerco a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

"Mi dulce niña" - dijo la mujer sollozando – "no estas sola... yo te ayudare"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En Tokio...

Las sailors ya habían pasado del miedo y la angustia, a la desesperación absoluta.

Tenían horas tratando de localizar a su princesa, pero a pesar de todos sus intentos, no habían conseguido ubicarla.

Amy trato de localizarla por medio del chip que tenia su comunicador, pero la señal mostraba que se encontraba en casa de la rubia, y así era, lo habían encontrado semi-destrozado debajo de la cama de Serena

Setsuna había regresado con un semblante mucho mas angustiado que el de antes, al parecer la puerta del presente se negaba a darle información, simplemente cuando pedía verla, la puerta se cerraba. Como si tal petición fuera imposible de responder. Como si Serena no existiera en ese presente.

Michiru seguía preguntándole al espejo, pero este solo mostraba una repetitiva imagen en la veían a su querida princesa llorando, mientras que Rey no se había separado del fuego sagrado y Haruka, no dejaba de exigirle a su fiel elemento que localizara a su princesa.

Pero sin importar el medio que utilizaran, la respuesta siempre era la misma... nada, al parecer, la tierra se la había tragado…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

La joven princesa se encontraba en la casa de la señora Lucia, la dulce mujer que la había socorrido.

"Ven conmigo, te prepare un rico baño" - dijo la señora entrando a la habitación, en la que momentos antes había dejado a Serena, y la dirigió al baño, donde la ayudo a desvestirse y a entrar en una tina con agua caliente.

"Lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón"- comento la mujer con evidente dolor en sus palabras- "yo tengo un hija un poco mayor que tu, de solo imaginar que algo le pasara…"

_¿Lo que me hicieron?... ¿por qué Darien?... ¿por que?..._

**RECUERDO**

"ERES MIA!." - volvió a repetir Darien aprisionándola entre sus brazos al tiempo que besaba su cuello

"Noooooo!" -gritaba Serena haciendo lo posible para liberarse

"No tienes idea de cuantas veces deseé esto" - decía Darien sin dejar de besarla – "pero debía esperar, debía seguir con el estúpido juego del novio gentil y respetuoso, debía cuidar y venerar tu pureza... ya estaba arto!"

"Noooooo" -volvió a gritar Serena empujándolo tan fuerte como pudo y cayendo ambos al piso por el impulso.

Serena trato de levantarse, pero él la sujeto del tobillo y la arrastro hacia sí.

"Basta, me lastimas!" - le grito Serena.

Darien sonrió y acercando su rostro al oído de la chica le susurro – "pero linda... si aun no comienzo"

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Serena sacudió la cabeza como queriendo despejar de su mente aquellos recuerdos, las imágenes, las palabras

Comenzó a llorar amargamente, aun cuando se negaba a aceptar lo que había pasado, su razón le exigía que lo hiciera, que reaccionara, que olvidara su dolor y que hiciera algo al respecto

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En Tokio...

_Bombón... tengo un mal presentimiento... siento el corazón oprimido... algo anda mal..._

_Espero que te encuentres bien... anhelo verte... deseo estar a tu lado..._

_Solo..._

_Te amo tanto..._

_Daría mi vida, si con ello garantizara que serias feliz..._

_¿Podré lograr que veas en mi algo mas que un buen amigo?..._

_No lo se... pero luchare pero ello..._

_Luchare por que puedas ver cuanto te amo..._

_Por que me des una oportunidad..._

_Luchare para que entiendas que nadie jamás te amara como yo lo hago..._

_Solo una oportunidad... mi dulce bombón...solo eso te pido…_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

La mañana siguiente

Serena se encontraba a bordo del avión que la llevaría de regreso a Tokio.

Por más que la Sra. Lucia trato de convencerla de levantar una denuncia, e ir a un hospital, esta se había negado rotundamente. Lo único que quería era volver a casa y refugiarse en su habitación a llorar.

Si, solo quería llorar libremente, sin tener que ocultar su rostro marcado por los golpes, de todos aquellos curiosos desconocidos que volteaban a verla.

Se sentía tan miserable, y tan terriblemente estúpida como jamás creyó sentirse. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a sus seres queridos, necesitaba un abrazo de su madre, una palabra de consuelo de Luna, necesitaba que Haruka se pusiera furiosa y jurara destruir al causante de su pena, necesitaba a sus amigas, y ese pensamiento aumentaba aun mas su pena

**RECUERDO**

Darien comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Serena trato de liberar sus manos mientras seguía gritando y maldiciendo al chico.

Giro su rostro y logro morder su antebrazo derecho, haciendo que la soltara debido al dolor, no sin antes propinarle una fuerte bofetada que la dejo aturdida por un par de minutos.

"Maldita" - dijo entre dientes mientras revisaba su herida.

Serena se encontraba aun aturdida en el piso, tratando de apoyarse en una mano para levantarse, mientras con la otra se frotaba la herida que Darien le había hecho en el pómulo izquierdo con uno de sus anillos.

Darien la veía, podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica y al parecer eso le agradaba.

Se acerco nuevamente a ella.

Serena por reflejó lanzo una patada logrando darle en el rostro, y levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, trato de ir en busca del cristal de plata, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar medio metro, Darien ya la tenia sujetada por un brazo y la arrastraba rumbo a la habitación, sin hacer caso alguno de las quejas, gritos y maldiciones que la chica le lanzaba.

"¿Que aras princesita?" - le pregunto de manera burlona al tiempo que la arrojaba sobre la cama - "¿quién te ayudara esta vez? ¡Esta sola! y esto apenas comienza. Yo me encargare, de que por primera vez la furia y el odio contaminen tu alma, ya es hora de que la rabia, la soledad y la desesperación desaten el gran poder que duerme en tu interior. Es por eso que me encargue de separarte de tus guardianas, es por eso que te quite a tu familia asegurándome de que las culparas a ellas.- mostro una malévola sonrisa aun mas amplia mientras saboreaba la desesperación en los ojos de "_su princesa_" - "Ancio ver cuanto puede resplandecer ese ángel que se encuentra en ti"

Serena estaba aterrorizada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería creerlo. El era el culpable de su soledad, de la muerte de sus padres, de todos esos meses inmersa en el dolor por haber perdido todo lo que amaba.

Se sentía destrozada, miserable, incluso humillada, porque en todo ese tiempo su único punto de equilibrio, su mayor motivación para no dejarse vencer ante el dolor, fue ese hombre parado frente a ella, _"su Darien_" quien cruelmente resultaba ser el causante de todo su sufrimiento.

Serena lo veía fijamente con una extraña mezcla de miedo y rencor en su mirada. Ese hombre parado frente a ella no era el chico de quien se enamoro tan perdidamente.

Este no era el Darien que ella conocía. Este era un ser sin alma, sin amor, como si fuera otra persona, como si estuviera poseído…

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Ahora sabia quien era el verdadero traidor y podía comprender por que sus amigas seguían estando a su lado tratando de cuidarla, tratando de aliviar su pena... incluso después de la forma tan horrible en que las había tratado.

Ahora que conocía la verdad. ¿Cómo podría siquiera mirarlas a la cara? ¿

¿Cómo pedirles perdón por lo sucedido?

¿Cómo mirar a Setsuna a los ojos y pedirle disculpas, después de haber deseado incluso su muerte?

¿Cómo podía pretender que ellas aun la quisieran, después de toda la angustia que les había causado?

¿Después de todas esas palabras de desprecio?

¿Después de haberlas llamado traidoras, y haberlas maldecido?

¿Cómo?...

"_Seguramente ellas me odian" -_pensaba sin descanso, y ese pensamiento aumentaba aun más su pena.

Si, seguramente ellas la odiaban y no podía culparlas por hacerlo, ya que en esos momentos, aun ella misma se odiaba a muerte.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**


	10. Corazones Afligidos

Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me perteneces, solo hago uso de ellos para fines recreativos.

**CORAZONES AFLIJIDOS**

En Tokio horas mas tarde

"Has pensado en la posibilidad, de que tal vez ella tampoco quiera que nos acerquemos"

"No Taiki, sabes perfectamente que ella no es así"

"Pero tu mismo escuchaste lo que las chicas dijeron"

"Ya basta Yaten, aun cuando hubiera cambiado tanto como ellas dicen, no tiene por que estar molesta con nosotros, seguro se alegrara de vernos"

"¿Y si no esta en su casa?"

"Pues entonces la buscaremos por todo Tokio, no quiero que pase de hoy sin volver a verla"

"Pues veremos si la camioneta aun funciona, porque no creas que caminare tanto, además ¿qué tal si alguna admiradora nos reconoce?, no tengo ánimos para estarme quitando a las fanáticas de encima"

"Pues dense prisa!"

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Esa misma tarde, en la casa de la familia Tsukino

Serena se encontraba ya en su casa, desde hace mas de una hora que no salía de la regadera, se sentía sucia, y se restregaba el cuerpo con desesperación una y otra vez, como queriendo desprenderse aun la misma piel

"_aun puedo sentirlo... sus manos... no... estoy sucia... sus besos... ¿Por que?... ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esta sensación… el me... __Nooo!..."_

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

"Artemis... ¿estas seguro?"

"Si Haruka... puedo sentirla" _esta sufriendo... princesa_

"Su aura ha vuelto" _pero... ¿Por qué la siento diferente?_

"_por favor... que se encuentre bien"_...- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras se dirigían a toda prisa a la casa de su princesa

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Serena salió de la regadera y se puso una bata. Salió del baño. En su cama podía verse un rastro de sangre que había en sus sabanas, la hemorragia había vuelto, pero ya era menor. Sin embargo, aun sentía las heridas, el dolor que la recorría por completo.

Sabía que necesitaba atención médica, pero se negaba a dar a conocer su desgracia.

Se sentía culpable.

Se acerco al espejo y se quedo viendo fijamente.

Su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto por moretones y pequeñas heridas, una sobre la ceja derecha, una en el pómulo izquierdo y el labio inferior estaba hinchado, y presentaba una cortadura que Darien le había hecho al morderla.

Miro sus manos. Sus uñas se habían destrozado en su afán por defenderse, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles

En una de las esquinas del espejo se encontraba colgado el pequeño sombrero, que tiempo atrás, su pequeña Rini se había aferrado a que le comprara, lo miro y apretó los puños, mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

**RECUERDO**

Serena lo veía horrorizada – "¿Por qué Darien? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto después de todo lo que hemos vivido justos? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Rini?

"¿Rini?... ¿ese inútil estorbo de cabello rosado?" - hablo con desdén - "Tan fastidiosa como su madre, siguiéndome a todas partes, tratando de ganarse mi cariño, tratando de lograr que yo la amara... pobre tonta" - dijo con evidente desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se negaba a aceptarlo, y fue entonces que recordó las palabras de su pequeña.

"_En verdad trate... pero no fue suficiente... no me ama."_

La joven princesa abrió los ojos lo más que pudo por la sorpresa, y de ellos escaparon grandes lágrimas de dolor… de impotencia.

"_yo no debí nacer... yo no quiero esta vida... no me obligues a vivir así... por favor no me obligues"_

Ahora Serena comprendía las palabras de su pequeña niña. Era él, era él quien dañaba a su hermosa bebita de ojos color rubí.

"_No quiero vivir... no me traigas a este mundo... por favor... no me obligues a nacer."_

"Noooo!" – grito con todo el dolor y la furia que en ese momento le carcomían el alma

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

"NOOOO!" - grito por el dolor de los recuerdos y comenzó a destrozar todo.

Era tanta su furia.

Arrojo todo lo que había en los estantes y en el tocado, quebró el espejo con el puño, ya ni siquiera soportaba verse a si misma.

Desarreglo aun más la cama, y pateo todo lo que encontraba en el piso.

Comenzó a abrir los cajones y gavetas, quería destruir todo aquello que le recordaba su mayor dolor... su mayor desgracia... a Darien

Saco de uno de los cajones la pequeña caja de música que Endimión le había obsequiado, con aquel falso amor que juraba sentir por ella.

La observo con detenimiento.

Recordó todas aquellas tardes que pasaron juntos, los besos, las caricias, todas las veces que el dijo amarla.

En ese justo momento una camioneta se estacionaba frente a la casa, y tres apuestos chicos descendían de ella.

"_Bombón... ya estoy aquí_..."

"Noooooo!" - volvió a gritar llena de furia, al tiempo que arrojaba la pequeña caja de música contra la ventana.

Los tres chicos escucharon el sonoro grito, junto con el estruendo que causo la ventana al quebrarse por el impacto de la cajita que salía volando por ella.

"Bombom!" -grito mientras corría a la puerta.

"Serena!" - gritaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, mientras seguían al primero.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero eso no iba a impedir que llegara a ella, debía ayudarla, seguramente la estaban atacando.

Los tres chicos se transformaron, y arremetieron contra la puerta hasta que fue derribada.

Entraron a la casa a toda prisa.

Podían escuchar un gran alboroto proveniente de la habitación de la chica.

Serena parecía haber entrado en un nuevo estado de shock, se sentía ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, y las voces en su cabeza no dejaban de torturarla.

"_Jamás me amo... todo fue mentira... _

_Me uso, se burlo de mi, de mi amor, me engaño... _

_Me mintió...el... el... el mato a Rini…_

_Mi niña... mi Rini"_

Corrieron a las escaleras, y los pocos pasos que los separaban de aquella habitación, les parecieron eternos, podían escuchar los gritos de la chica, su llanto.

Serena escucho ruidos en la planta baja, pasos, gritos.

"_Vino por mi... me siguió._

_No quiero que se acerque"_

Llegaron a la habitación y se lanzaron contra la puerta.

Debían derrumbarla.

"Bombón!" - grito al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta que los separaba

"_Esta aquí... nooo... no quiero que me toque..."_

Serena se escondió en el pequeño rincón que separaba el tocador de la cama, se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

"_Que no me vea... que no se acerque...que se valla..._

_¿Qué es lo que quiere?... ya me daño demasiado..._

_Destruyó mis ilusiones... mi corazón... mi cuerpo..._

_No me dejo nada...nada..._

_Ya no tengo nada!"_

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

"Artemis ¿que pasa?... ¿por qué te detienes?" - pregunto Haruka al observar como se llevaba ambas manos a la altura del corazón

"Puedo sentirlo... tiene miedo, se siente culpable por algo, temerosa, esta sufriendo"

"Cállate!" - le grito con una angustia poco usual en ella – "la ultima vez que se sintió así, ella… ella..."

"Lo se... debemos detenerla!"

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Serena estaba sumergida en su dolor, podía escuchar los ruidos y los gritos, cada vez más y más lejanos...

La puerta fue derribada.

Las tres sailors entraron.

Todo estaba casi por completo destrozado. No veían a Serena por ningún lado.

"Bombom!"- grito con el corazón a mil por hora mientras corría al baño a buscarla

Healer corrió a la ventana_- ..."quizás logro escapar"_

Maker observaba con detenimiento toda la habitación... analizándola...

Los objetos tirados en el suelo.

Los cajones fuera de su lugar.

El espejo roto.

Gotas de sangre

¡Sangre!

"!Serena!" - grito cuando logro verla en aquel rincón.

Fighter salió del baño y haciendo a sailor Maker a un lado pudo verla, se veía tan mal, tan indefensa… tan asustada.

Se arrodillo frente a ella y desvaneció su transformación.

Serena permanecía inmóvil, con la creencia de que si no se movía, tal vez podría pasar inadvertida.

"Bombón..." - la llamo con la voz quebrada y las lagrimas asomando a sus ojos - "¿Que fue lo que paso?, ¿que tienes?, ¿por que no me respondes?, bombón… ¡mírame!"

Tenia miedo de tocarla, se veía tan frágil, dispuesta a derrumbarse como estatua de sal ante la menor brisa.

Healer y Maker permanecían en silencio.

Una vez que comprobaron que no había nadie más, volvieron a su forma masculina.

"_¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?" -._se preguntaban los tres chicos al contemplarla en aquel estado

Seiya la tomo delicadamente por los hombros.

Ella no se movió

"¿bombón?"- el se acerco mas, aparto algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían su cara, y con una ligera caricia la ánimo a levantar el rostro.

Serena estaba completamente ajena a todo, ya no escuchaba nada, ya no sentía dolor.

Logro que la chica levantara el rostro y lo que vieron les helo la sangre.

Los moretones en su rostro

Las heridas.

La expresión de vació en sus ojos.

"¿Pero que?...!bombón!... respóndeme… por favor" – le dolía tanto verla así, le destrozaba el alma.

Nada, ella no reaccionaba, sus ojos permanecían ausentes, sin brillo.

"!bombón reacciona!" – comenzó a gritarle desesperadamente, mientras la sacudía por los hombros

"_Esta aquí... me llama... me esta tocando "_

Poco a poco recuperaba el control de si misma. Trato de enfocar la vista.

"_Si bombón... mírame... estoy aquí... jamás te volveré a dejar"_

Los tres chicos la veían fijamente, sin embargo, fue Taiki quien noto una marca que se asomaba por debajo de la bata, justo en la parte superior de su seno derecho. La enfoco.

"_Pero... ¿Por qué?."_

Volvió a ver su entorno, el desastre en la habitación, la ropa tirada, la ventana hecha añicos, el espejo quebrado, la cama.

"_No puede ser... no a ella"_

Volvió a ver la cicatriz en su pecho.

"_son... son las marcas de... no... ¿Una mordida?"_

Serena logro enfocar su vista, pudo verlo frente a ella, su cabello oscuro, esos ojos, esos ojos azules...

"NOOOOO!" - grito saliendo de su letargo y abalanzándose sobre el chico – "no quiero que me toques"- gritaba mientras lloraba amargamente y encajaba lo que quedaba de sus uñas en el rostro y cuello del chico frente a ella.

"!Bombón!...no... mírame... Soy yo... Seiya"

"¿Porque?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" - gritaba sumergida en su ilusión.

Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba el responsable de todo su sufrimiento, se encontraba Darien y lo haría pagar por su dolor "TE MATARE! "

"SEYA!" gritaron Taiki y Yaten al ver como la rubia le clavaba un pedazo de espejo en un costado.

"Aaaaahhhhh..."

"Todo es tu culpa... TE ODIO!." - le gritaba mientras lo veía amenazadoramente.

Los dos chicos corrieron a socorrer a su hermano.

Serena se había apartado un poco, aun con el cristal en la mano, quizás dispuesta a terminar lo empezado.

Yaten se quito en saco, y arrancando una de sus mangas hizo presión en la herida.

"! Bombón!" -gritaba sin importarle nada mas que ella.

"No te acercaras a mi" - los tres chicos la vieron fijamente... asustados

La herida de Seiya era profunda y el dolor muy intenso, pero no fue nada comparado con el sufrimiento que le causaría la siguiente acción de su amada.

"Jamás volverás a tocarme" - dijo la chica en forma decidida- "nadie jamás volverá a hacerlo"

"No Serena... no lo hagas!" - grito Taiki al tiempo que trataba de llegar a ella para evitarlo.

"NOOOOOO!" - gritaron los tres al ver como la joven princesa caía al suelo y un intenso color carmín comenzaba a rodearla.

"BOMBOM!... NOOOOO!"

"SERENA!"

Taiki llego a su lado y la tomo entre sus brazos - "!Resiste!" - le dijo mientras trataba de cubrir su herida.

"!Bombón!" - volvió a gritar mientras hacia en esfuerzo por levantarse.

"!No hay tiempo!" - le reprendió Yaten mientras lo ayudaba a salir de la habitación con rumbo a la camioneta – "debemos llevarlos a un hospital"

"!quiero estar con ella!"- le grito al tiempo que toda la habitación le daba vueltas.

"Hazlo por ella" - le insistió nuevamente- "necesita atención medica ¡urgente!"

"Bombón" - se escucho apenas un susurro. Había perdido mucha sangre. Se desmayo.

Seiya iba recostado en el asiento del pasajero. Taiki tenía a Serena en brazos en uno de los asientos traseros y Yaten conducía.

"Resiste Serena, pronto estarás bien" - le decía Taiki

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - pregunto la chica en un murmullo – "¿por qué Darien?" -fue lo ultimo que el castaño escucho antes de que la rubia perdiera la conciencia

"_Ese maldito!" - _pensó Taiki mientras trataba de evitar la perdida de sangre de la rubia

Se había apuñalado a si misma.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Cerca de la casa de la familia Tsukino

"_por favor que se encuentre bien"_ - pensaban las ocho sailors mientras corrían a toda prisa saltando tejados

A pocos metros de la casa pudieron notar la ventana hecha añicos y la puerta derrumbada

Sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo se separaron: Setsuna, Hotaru y Amy entraron por la puerta principal. Michiru, Mina y Lita por la parte trasera, mientras que Rey, Artemis y Haruka entraron directamente a la habitación por medio de la ventana.

Los dos grupos de la planta baja entraron con cuidado y decisión, listas para eliminar a cualquier intruso que pudiera estar amenazando la seguridad de su princesa.

Avanzaban en posición de ataque cuando…

"Noooo" - se escucho un grito proveniente de la parte superior.

"!Es Rey!"- grito Amy al tiempo que todas subían lo mas rápido posible.

La puerta de la habitación derrumbada.

La cosas tiradas.

El espejo quebrado.

¡Sangre!

Las seis chicas que acababan de entrar quedaron completamente paralizadas.

Rey se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a un charco de sangre... llorando amargamente

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En el hospital.

Yaten se encontraba en una de las salas de espera del tercer piso, habían llevado a Seiya a quirófano, para verificar que no hubiera recibido daño en algún órgano interno y para cerrar la herida.

Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, la imagen de cómo Serena le clavo aquel cristal a su hermano, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Taiki, en espera de noticias del estado de Serena. Al igual que Yaten, estaba muy perturbado por lo sucedido, pero lo que no podía sacar de su mente, eran las últimas palabras que la rubia había pronunciado antes de perder la conciencia

"_porque Darien"_

Sabía que Darien era la culpable, y sabía que ella se encontraba muy perturbada, y que tal vez su dolor y sufrimiento, le hicieron ver en Seiya al responsable de todo.

"Seiya tiene razón, el no la ama...jamás la amo "

"Disculpe"- escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿cómo esta ella?"

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En casa de Serena.

"_no"_ - pensaron todas mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y trataban de no desvanecerse por la impresión.

"¿Dónde?"

"No esta aquí" - respondió un alterado Artemis saliendo del baño

"¿Donde rayos puede estar?" - gritaba Haruka sumamente angustiada

"Huellas" - se escucho la voz de Hotaru.

En la habitación había huellas que no pertenecían a Serena, al parecer, habían pisado la sangre y marcado sus pasos.

Se percataron de que había dos sitios en la habitación donde había un abundante charco de sangre.

"No es posible" - se escucho la voz de Mina que sostenía una prenda entre sus manos

Haruka llego hasta ella y se la arrebato.

"Es...es el saco de uno de esos imbéciles" - grito mientras lo mostraba al resto de los presentes.

Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna se acercaron. Artemis permanecía en un rincón paralizado, quizás culpándose. Mientras que Mina, Lita y Amy se encontraban alrededor de Rey que seguía en el suelo.

Vieron el saco con detenimiento, la sangre, la manga desgarrada.

"Si alguno de ese trío de imbéciles daño a mi princesa... los matare" - amenazo Haruka.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En el hospital…

"¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Delicada, perdió mucha sangre" – gurdo silencio durante un segundo aumentando la preocupación del castaño – "aun no podría decirle a ciencia cierta como evolucionara, de momento es necesario un donante"

"¿Donante?, Yo puedo darle de mi sangre, solo sálvela"

"Bien, aremos los exámenes pertinentes, pero su hermano también necesita sangre, ¿hay alguien mas que pueda donar?"

"Mi otro hermano"

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En la casa de la familia Tsukino…

"Ustedes les dijeron que ella estaba sola... ¡desprotegida!" - les grito Michiru a las cuatro sailor interiores.

"Si ellos son los responsables del dolor de mi princesa, ustedes cuatro correrán su misma suerte" - sentencio la pequeña Hotaru mientras las amenazaba con su alabarda.

Las cuatro inner la vieron con temor y sorpresa, al saber perfectamente lo que esa amenaza significaba.

"Ellos jamás..." -trato de decir algo Lita

"Están advertidas" - amenazo una furiosa señora de los vientos –"si la princesa esta en peligro por su estupidez, lo pagaran muy caro"

"Si en verdad ellos fueran responsables de esto" - se escucho la voz de Rey mientras se ponía de pie – "nosotras mismas los mataríamos, para después recibir nuestro castigo"

"que así sea" - fue el simple y frió comentario de sailor Plut

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Nuevamente en el hospital…

"¿Cómo esta?" -pregunto dando un salto para ponerse de pie.

"Tubo mucha suerte, no sufrió daño interno, se encuentra estable, con una trasfusión de sangre y mucho reposo se recuperara rápidamente"

Yaten sintió como si se quitara un gran peso de encima

"_El estará bien"_

"Su hermano es muy obstinado, desde que despertó ha insistido en algo referente a un bombón, tuvimos que sedarlo"

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro del joven Kuo -_"la ama demasiado"- _pensó para si mismo.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

"! Basta!" - las reprendió Artemis – "la princesa esta débil, pero aun puedo sentirla, sin embargo, se debilita mas a cada minuto... 1debemos encontrarla!"

"¿acaso no podemos tele transpórtanos? - pregunto Mina sumamente angustiada

"Sigo sin localizar su aura... no la encuentro" - grito una exaltada sailor Mars

"Por ahora lo único que sabemos de ella, es por medio de la empatía que tiene con Artemis, pero mientras no localicemos su aura, o no sepamos exactamente donde esta, no podremos tele transportarnos" - comento Amy en tono triste

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento entro a la habitación alborotando el cabello de todos los presentes, y segundos después...

"El viento se niega a responderme" - dijo Haruka sin creer que su elemento la traicionara.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En algún lugar desconocido.

"¿Crees que este bien el impedir que los elementos les respondan?"

"Si Geo, por ahora es lo mejor, la princesa aun no esta lista para verlas"

"Pero las necesita"

"Lo se Amberes, pero es necesario que se reestablezca"

"Ella no lo merecía"

"No Larios, ella menos que nadie"

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

"Ese maldito... ¿cómo pudo?...tantas veces que ella arriesgo su vida por este planeta, por el... ¿como pudo sabiendo cuanto lo amaba?""

Taiki se encontraba en la habitación en que tenían a Serena, había pasado toda la noche velando a su lado. Los médicos habían logrado detener la hemorragia y cerrar las heridas, pero le preocupaba mucho lo que el doctor le había dicho:

"Logramos estabilizarla, pero se encuentra delicada, y lamento decirle que confirmamos su teoría... abusaron de ella y le causaron mucho daño, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que ella no parece tener deseos de reaccionar, ya debería haber despertado y no lo ha hecho. Cayo en estado de shock... lo lamento, pero no podemos hacer mas... todo depende de ella"

"Serena no te dejes vencer... debes ser fuerte... debes vivir" - le decía mientras acariciaba su mano de manera tierna. En esos momentos la veía como a la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, como a una inocente joven a la que avían herido sin consideración alguna. Y por alguna razón que de momento no comprendió, se prometió a si mismo, que aria todo lo posible, para que nadie jamás volviera a lastimarla.

"Se ve tan frágil" - se escuchó una voz desde la puerta

Taiki salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquellas palabras. "Si, jamás creería que es la misma chica alegre y atarantada de hace tiempo"

"lo se, es extraño no escuchar sus risas o sus regaños" Sonrió de manera melancólica al recordar la forma en que la rubia lo trato al darse cuenta del poco aprecio que mostraba ante las cartas y demostraciones de cariño de sus admiradoras.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labio "si, recuerdo a esa niña atolondrada y exasperante pero, ¿sabes algo? en todo este tiempo, el recuerdo que había guardado de ella, es el de aquel hermoso ángel que derroto al caos"

"Fue impresionante, jamás pensé que esa niña llorona tuviera tanta fuerza, tanto valor, tanto amor por la vida" – guardo silencio un segundo y su sonrisa desapareció, dando paso a un semblante serio y preocupado- "¿Tienes idea de por que lo hizo?"

"Demasiado dolor, no creyó soportarlo"

"Si, entiendo lo de su problema con las chicas, pero eso no explica sus golpes, ni su deseo por suicidarse, ¿qué hay de Darien? Lo ama demasiado, quizás la estaban manipulando, quizás el nuevo enemigo la ataco"

Taiki no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo que descubrió, aun había algunos cabos sueltos y quería atarlos antes de crear un problema mayor.

"Si, tal vez" - comento con melancolía y un dejo de rabia en sus palabras – "oye, ¿lograste sanar a Seya?" - cambio de tema.

"Si, un poco, para mañana estará como nuevo"

"¿Por qué no pudiste sanarlo enseguida de que Serena lo ataco?"

"Estaba demasiado alterado, y el no ayudaba mucho al estarse moviendo, y gritando como loco. _Bombón, bombón" _- ambos sonrieron en una mezcla de nostalgia y dolor al traer a su mente aquel recuerdo- "Además, tenia mucho tiempo sin usar mis poderes de sanidad"

"¿crees que puedas hacer algo por ella? – pregunto poniéndose de pie para poder facilitarle a Yaten el acercamiento con la rubia.

"A eso he venido... tratare" – sin decir mas se acerco a ella y puso una mano sobre la frente de la chica y otra a la altita de su vientre.

Yaten se concentro y una ligera luz salio de sus manos. Segundos después rompió el contacto, se aparto repentinamente y abrió los ojos con sompesa.

"Algo anda mal... muy mal"

En sus palabras Taiki pudo percibir una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y… temor. – "¿A que te refieres?, ¿de que rayos hablas?"

"Su cuerpo rechaza mi poder"

"¿qué, pero…?"

"No la estaban controlando" - le interrumpió de manera abrupta- "era ella misma… ella no quiere ser sanada" – se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza de manera nerviosa, - "Taiki, ella…" - al pareciere le resultaba muy difícil creerlo y requirió de toda su seriedad para hacerle ver a su hermano, que lo estaba por decir, no era ninguna broma cruel- "ella… ella realmente desea morir"

"! No!... ¡eso no es cierto!" – se escucho la incrédula y aterrada voz de su hermano menor quien justo entraba en esos momentos.

"!Seiya!" – Se sorprendieron ambos chicos

"Ella no puede morir, no puede desearlo, no puede" – se veía sumamente débil, pero era aun mas notorio el gran dolor que le habían causado las palabras de Yaten. Solo una par de frases pronunciadas y ahora el sentía el alma por completo desgarrada – "no puede morir, no cuando yo la amo mas que a nada en la vida" – se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado, tomo la mano de la rubia con delicadeza y la beso tiernamente - "por favor bombón, despierta, te lo ruego, no me dejes, yo…." – la voz se le quebró y no pudo continuar hablando.

Seiya se aferro a la delgada y pálida mano de su amada, mientras que en la habitación solo prevaleció el sonido del monitor que vigilaba los latidos del corazón de la rubia y el amargo llanto del hombre que la amaba más que a nada en el universo entero…

"_Cada segundo te siento más lejos_

_Y por más que te llamo, tú no pareces escucharme…_

_Ay!... como duele notar que te estoy perdiendo,_

_Que te me vas..._

_Que no encuentro como retenerte..._

¡¿Porque te alejas de mí?

¿Por que marchas a aquel lugar de donde no puedo rescatarte? 

Por favor... no me dejes solo,

Te lo ruego…

Regresa a mi lado... O llévame contigo "

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"no he podido encontrarlo" - informo Luna mientras entraba al salón donde esperaban todos. No habían querido separarse, estaban al pendiente de cualquier noticia de su princesa

"¿Cómo puede ser que Darien no aparezca? ¿dónde puede estar?"

"No lo se Lita, pero le he llamado a todas horas y no responde"

"Esto me preocupa, no es posible que los futuros soberanos de la tierra hayan desaparecido" - comento Michiru con el mismo semblante preocupado que se veía en el resto de los presentes.

"Es muy débil, esta sufriendo, pero… ¿dónde?"

"¿Puedes sentirla?" – pregunto Luna, atrayendo la atención de todos

"Siempre... no he dejado de sentirla, es solo que es muy débil, no puedo ubicarla" – Artemis se veía frustrado, a pesas de que ser el único que montería "cierto contacto" con su princesa, se sentía tan inútil como el resto al no poder encontrarla.

_¿Porque sigo sin sentir su aura?_ – se pregunto a si misma la sacerdotisa. Estaba muy preocupada, ella mejor que nadie sabia que el hecho de que el aura de su princesa hubiera cambiado, no presagiaba nada bueno.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En el hospital

Serena había despertado hace pocos minutos, y tras la sorpresa inicial de encontrar a Taiki, este se apresuro a contarle lo que había pasado desde que llegaron: su enfrentamiento con las sailors, como habían ido a búscala y el estado en que la encontraron.

Le contó de su ataque hacia Seya y de cómo intento quitarse la vida, hasta el momento en que actualmente se encontraban.

"¿Que es lo que harás al respecto?" - pregunto el castaño

"Yo, se lo que debo hacer, sin embargo, confieso que tengo miedo de volver a verlo, de sentir su mirada sobre mi, de pensar en que pudiera tocarme y... " - comenzó a sollozar, la aterraba la sola idea.

Taiki se acerco y toco su mano – "el no volverá a tocarte, lo prometo, y cuando su fin llegue, yo estaré a tu lado"

Aun en medio del miedo y las lágrimas, Serena logro dibujar una sonrisa – "gracias"

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Seya despertó en su habitación, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

"¿Donde esta ella?" - le pregunto de manera molesta a su hermano

"aun sigue en observación, Taiki esta con ella"

"Soy yo quien debería estar con ella" – le reprocho al momento que salía de la cama, con la intención de ir a ver a su amada

"no te preocupes, ella estará bien, Taiki llamo para informar que Serena ya logro despertar" - le dijo mientras le sonreía. Sabia perfectamente la alegría que esa noticia causaría en su hermano

"! Sí!" - grito a modo de triunfo al tiempo que corría y abrazaba a su hermano – "yo lo sabia, ella es fuerte, sabia que estabas equivocado, ella jamás desearía morir, seguramente la estaban controlando o algo similar, pero ya no importa... ella se pondrá bien!" - estaba realmente feliz, no existía nada que le causara mayor dicha en esos momentos que el saber que su amado bombón se encontraba bien – "debo ir a verla"

Yaten se quedo parado a un costado de la cama, escuchando la alegría de su hermano, lo veía con nostalgia, con algo de tristeza...

"_estoy seguro de no haberme equivocado... ella realmente lo deseaba... deseaba morir...pero, ¿por qué?... no lo entiendo. Me alegra saber que estará bien, en especial por Seiya pero… ¿qué le hizo cambiar de parecer?, ¿habrá sido el?, ¿habrá escuchado sus suplicas?... no lo se... solo espero que todo resulte para bien..."_

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Hola!

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?. La verdad es que tenia planeado subirlo el Sábado pero me fue imposible.

Mil gracias a quienes siguen siendo fieles a esta historia. Como lo prometido es deuda, he ido contestando sus reviews, los cuales agradezco mucho.

Espero que me den sus opiniones sobre este capitulo.

Cuídense mucho!


	11. Corazones Afligidos II

Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me perteneces, solo hago uso de ellos para fines recreativos.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Corazones afligidos II.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**En la habitación de Serena…**_

-No puedo creerlo... pude haberlo matado- se reprochaba una vez mas

No es tu culpa, no eras tu misma, estabas confundida-

-Pero pude hacerlo, y si...-

-Ya no importa, el esta bien. Yaten logro sanarlo-

-Debe odiarme - comento con tristeza

-Ja ja ja ja - estallo en carcajadas el castaño, cosa que desoriento a la rubia -como puedes creer que el podría odiarte, es lo mas tonto que he oído en mi vida, te apuesto a que si le queda cicatriz, la venerara todos los días frente al espejo solo por saber que fuiste tu quien la formo en su piel-

Serena no pudo evitar imaginarlo y comenzó a reír - eso significa que sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre- comento con alegría olvidando por un momento su dolor y su angustia.

Al parecer la compañía del castaño la reconfortaba. El lo sabía todo y no tenía que fingir. Ya había llorado abiertamente en su hombro, el la había consolado y ahora la hacia reír como jamás creyó volver a hacerlo.

-Te ves hermosa cuando ríes- le comento con dulzura – así es la Serena que yo recuerdo-

La rubia dejo de reír y bajo la mirada - la Serena que tu recuerdas a muerto, ahora soy solo la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui, o pude llegar a ser-

El castaño entristeció ante tales palabras y obviamente la rubia también lo hizo. Asi que decidió cambiar el tema- Las chicas deben estar preocupadas... ¿Quieres que...-

-No, aun no estoy lista para verlas, no tienes idea de todas las cosas que les dije, de la forma en que las trate-

-Estoy seguro que ellas entenderán todo y se alegraran de que todo se aclare-

-No lo se Taiki, no se si serán capaces de perdonarme, las herí demasiado-

-Lo harán, lo se-

-Incluso llegue a...-

-Ya no tiene importancia, .pronto todo regresara a la normalidad-

Serena solamente suspiro – no se si eso sea lo mejor-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto algo preocupado por el cometario de la rubia

-Nada... olvídalo-

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**En el templo Hikawa**_

Las sailors estaban un poco mas tranquilas. La reina les había informado que Serena se encontraba a salvo. Sin embargo, fue para todos visible la triste expresión en el rostro de su reina, así como la preocupación que sus ojos expresaban, y no dejaban de preguntarse ¿dónde estará Serena? ¿Que le habrá ocurrido?

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Habían buscado en todas partes, incluso saliendo de casa de la rubia se habían dirigido al departamento de los hermanos Kuo, pero no habían encontrado nada.

-Quizás el enemigo que mencionó la reina-

-Cállate! - interrumpió Haruka a Rey – aun me niego a creer que el este con vida, no puede ser posible-

-Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo - dijo Michiru – mencionaron que Luna y Artemis recuperaron su forma humana, debido a que el enemigo es mas poderoso que todos los anteriores, y que ni siquiera el cristal de plata seria suficiente-

-Fue por eso que la reina despertó nuestro verdadero poder, ya que Serena necesitara toda la protección posible - comento Amy añadiéndose a la inquietud de violinista

-Al parecer ustedes saben quien es ese enemigo (refiriéndose a Luna, Artemis, Haruka y Setsuna), pero nosotras no lo recordamos, ¿por qué? - continuó Lita, quien al igual que sus compañeras se sentía un poco excluida de una información que parecía ser vital en esos momentos.

-En realidad no es mucho lo que yo se sobre ese tema - comento Setsuna -pero tengo entendido que el enemigo del que la reina hablo, es un sabio que traiciono al concilio y fue en busca del cristal de plata

-¿Tu ya sabían algo del concilio?- pregunto la sacerdotisa

¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? - se le unió Amy en tono molesto. Odiaba sentirse excluida por las sailor exteriores

-Cuando eso paso Setsuna apenas terminaba su entrenamiento como sailor, a ustedes aun les faltaba algún tiempo, es por eso que no saben casi nada al respecto y lo poco que sabían, el cristal de plata se encargo de borrarlo de sus memorias - aclaro Luna

-¿El cristal de plata borro nuestras memoria? - pregunto Hotaru, quien parecía estar tan sorprendido como el resto – ¿por qué?-

-Por el bien de la princesa, pero ahora que la reina les devolvió su verdadero poder, irán recordando poco a poco aquello que habían olvidado-

-¿Acaso Serena también recordara?- la voz de Haruka era una mezcla de preocupación y miedo, y su rostro mostraba cambios de humor de iban del dolor al temor y la rabia

-Esperemos que no - respondió Artemis con cierta premura que solo podría describirse como una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre

-Será mejor que nos digan todo lo que saben - exigió una desesperada señora del fuego – no soporto ignorar de que se trata todo esto

Rey tiene razón - secundo la líder de las inners – entre mas sepamos al respecto, podremos ser de mayor ayuda

Luna volteo a ver a Artemis. Ambos suspiraron y así la antigua gata se dispuso a comenzar su relato...

-Bueno - suspiro nuevamente Luna - hasta ahora ya saben que es el concilio, así como de la audiencia que este solicito con la princesa cuando ella tenia solamente 5 años, lo que no saben es lo que paso los años siguientes:

**Recuerdo**

-Luna ¿ya se han marchado? - pregunto la reina a su consejera

-No majestad, aun continúan hablando con el rey-

-¿Dónde esta Serenety?- el tono de la reina era nervoso, cosa que ambos consejeros pudieron notar.

-Aun esta con ellos mi reyna- respondió de manera educada - Majestad ¿pasa algo?, perece muy preocupada

-Lo estoy Artemis, no puedo evitarlo-

-Pero ya todo paso, la princesa esta bien, lo sabios se marcharan de un momento a otro y todo volverá a la normalidad-

-En verdad eso espero, sin embargo, hay algo que me tiene intranquila, no se que es, pero las palabras de esos hombres me inquietan-

-¿a que se refiere majestad?, si mal no recuerdo se refirieron de una forma hermosa a la princesa, diciendo que seria una gran soberana y que es poseedora del corazón mas puro que jamás existirá, lo cual me parece hermoso-

-Si Luna, sin duda son palabras hermosas, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo mas oculto en esas hermosas frases, lo presiento- les comento a sus fieles consejeros sin apartar su vista del gran ventanal.

_**Tres años después…**_

-La princesa ha crecido mucho majestad y cada día es mas hermosa- comentaba Luna mientras ella y la reina observaban por uno de los ventanales como la joven princesa de 8 años jugaba con su fiel guardián

-Si Luna, tienes razón, dentro de poco Artemis ya no podrá controlarla, indudablemente la princesa heredo el espíritu salvaje de su padre-

-Hablando nuevamente a mis espaldas - se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta – ¿cuándo se les va a quitar esa costumbre?-

-Majestad- Luna hizo una reverencia y se retiro del gran salón dejando solos a los gobernantes de aquel reino

-Eliot, sabes bien esa respuesta- le aseguro al mismo tiempo que se dejaba envolver en los brazos de su esposo

El rey la miro de forma suspicaz, levantando una ceja.

-Nunca - comento ella como respuesta - tu y Serenety son lo único que llena mi vida, ¿de que otra cosa podría hablar sino de ustedes?-

El rey deposito un beso en los labios de su esposa, y juntos contemplaron por aquel hermoso ventanal a su pequeña.

-Cada día se parase mas a ti, tiene tu belleza y tu gracia - comento el rey en forma dulce

-También tiene tu carácter y espíritu indomable, en un par de años mas, no podremos controlarla-

-No digas eso, es solo una niña, aunque no le haría mal ingresar a los entrenamientos con las sailors de los planetas interiores - comento el rey mientras veía a su hija de forma melancólica

La reina salió de su abrazo y lo miro detenidamente a la cara – ¿acaso quieres convertir a Serenety en una Sailor?-

-¿Qué de malo tendría?-

-Ella es la princesa, su deber será reinar, las sailor scauts se entrenaran para protegerla, no veo por que ella tenga que estar involucrada en esa clase de entrenamientos-

"Ayudarían a formar su carácter, a conocer el trabajo en equipo, a tener amigas -

-Ella ya tiene amigas-

-Eso no es verdad, la única niña con la que convive es con Molly la hija de la cocinera, ya que en rara ocasión ve a las sailors exteriores por que están en constante entrenamiento y por lo demás, solo juega con Artemis y en ocasiones con Luna, le aria bien convivir con niñas de su edad y que mejor que con las cuatro princesas-

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?, ¿Por que te rehúsas a decirme la verdad Eliot? - pregunto la reina mientras devolvía la vista a su pequeña hija

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Acaso crees que no lo he notado?, desde que esos hombres de concilio vinieran hace 3 años, tu…-

-No Serenety-

-¡¿Por que?. ¿Por qué te rehúsas a hablarlo? Se que hay algo, mi intuición de madre me lo dice, se que aquellas hermosas palabras con las que aquel hombre se refirió a Serenety ocultan algo mas, algo de su destino, lo se… - dio media vuelta apartándose del ventanal para asi poder ver a su esposo cara a cara – y tu también lo sabes - le aseguro

-Por favor Serenety – se acerco a ella con la intención de abrazarla

-No Eliot, necesito saber la verdad, se que algo me ocultas, lo veo en la forma en que ves a nuestra hija-

-Serenety yo…-

-¡Papi! - entro corriendo un pequeño torbellino

-¿Que sucede ángel? - le pregunto mientras la cargaba en brazos y le sonreía quizás agradecido por la interrupción

-Majestad las princesas llagaron - anuncio Artemis entrando al salón

- Así que eso era ¿esta emocionada por la llegada de las princesas? – la pequeña rubia solo asintió con una gran sonrisa

-Las conocerás mas tarde, en una presentación formal, por ahora debes darte un baño y vestirte apropiadamente- le comento dulcemente su madre

La pequeña princesa se le quedo viendo fijamente y saliendo del abrazo de su padre camino hacia ella. La reina se inclino para estar a su altura pensando que quizás su pequeña deseaba un beso

¿Porque estas triste mami? - le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. La pregunta sorprendió a los presentes. Al parecer la niña había leído la angustia en los ojos de su madre – ¿tienes miedo? - volvió a preguntar.

La reina no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos mientras contemplaba el angelical rostro de su hija – solo de que algo pueda lastimarte - le respondió con dulzura.

-Entonces no temas - comento la pequeña con aire triunfal – yo soy fuerte, nunca me pasara nada y a ti tampoco porque papa nos cuida y cuando el no este, yo cuidare de ti hasta que regrese – completo con una gran sonrisa

La reina abrazo fuertemente a su hija- te amo tanto -le comento al oído

-Yo también te amo mama y a papa y a Artemis y a Luna tambien aunque me regañe - dijo esto ultimo volviendo a ver a su nana quien la esperaba en la puerta

-Lo sabemos amor - se acerco el rey – pero debes arreglarte para conocer a las princesas, estoy seguro de que a ellas también llegaras a quererlas mucho

-Si, lo se, algún día, ellas serán todo lo que tenga-

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**En el hospital**_

_"Esta muy lastimada...!ese maldito! Espero que pueda dormir tranquila, necesita recuperarse..."_ -pensaba el castaño mientras veía dormir a la chica

_"Seiya no debe tardar en llegar... seguramente se despertó furioso por haberlo separado de su bombón..." _Taiki se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la ventana.

_"Y hablando del Rey de Roma"_ - pensó para si al notar que Seiya y Yaten entraban al hospital.

Taiki salió de la habitación para esperarlos en el pasillo, y así evitar que despertaran a la rubia. Unos minutos después vio como sus hermanos aparecían en una de las orillas del pasillo y se acercaban rápidamente a el.

-¿Cómo esta?, ¿por qué no estas con ella? ¿Qué paso?-

-Ella esta bien - el más joven de los chicos sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-Debo verla- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la habitación

-Espera, hay algo que debo decirles- se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué sucede Taiki?- pregunto Yaten

_"¿como decírselos? quizás deba esperar a ver como los recibe, en especial a Seiya, Serena jamás me perdonara si se los digo, prometí no hacerlo. Seiya enfurecería al enterarse y..."_

-¿Qué rayos sucede Taiki?, ¿por qué no dices nada?, ¿le pasa algo malo? ¡Dímelo!-

-No... solo... esta dormida así que tengan cuidado en no despertarla- sugirió.

-¿Y para eso ases tanto drama?- pregunto Yaten bastante exasperado. Seya ni siquiera quiso discutir con el, así que se dirigí al interior de la habitación. Moriría de angustia si no la veía en ese instante...

Serena tenia puesta una de las batas del hospital, el cabello suelto y nada de maquillaje, por lo que se veía tan demacrada como nunca. Tenía unas ojeras oscuras que contrastaban con lo pálido de su piel y sus labios lucían resecos y azulados.

Seiya entro a la habitación en silencio. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de rabia recorriera su cuerpo. Tenia deseos de matar a cualquiera que fuera responsable de lo que sus ojos veían, pero a la vez ese sentimiento contrastaba con el inmenso deseo que tenia de acercarse y tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos, de pedirle, de rogarle que lo perdonara por no haber estado a su lado, por no haber evitado que la dañaran.

Yaten compartía un sentimiento similar, no se explicaba como pudieron dañarla de esa manera sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, se culpaba a si mismo, habían regresado a ese planeta para apoyar a su hermano, pero también a tratar de saldar una cuenta que jamás podrían pagar. Le debían demasiado a esa niña llorona que el recordaba. Pero sobre todo, culpaba a las sailors, ya que ellas eran sus guardianas. Las culpaba por haber permitido que las separaran. Por haber sido débiles y confiadas y por que frente a el tenia la consecuencia que su ineptitud había traído.

Taiki permanecía en silencio, sabia que su hermano ardía en ansias de abrazarla, pero también sabia que se detenía de hacerlo por miedo a lastimarla y sobre todo y aunque no lo dijera, tenia miedo de volver a ver aquella expresión en los ojos de su amada, de ver la soledad y el dolor, la angustia... el odio.

Seiya simplemente la contemplaba mientras acariciaba su cabello. Taiki y Yaten los habían dejado solos mientras arreglaban lo necesario para sacar a la chica del hospital.

El joven castaño arreglaba toda la documentación y liquidaba la cuenta mientras Yaten trataba de conseguir una casa a las afueras de Tokio. Sabían que no podían volver al departamento pues seguramente las sailors irían a buscarlos.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**En el templo Hikawa**_

_Continuación del recuerdo…_

-Si, lo se, algún día, ellas serán todo lo que tenga- comento sin darle realmente importancia a sus palabras y salio del salón seguida de Luna.

-¿Por qué Eliot? ¿Por qué dijo eso?- pregunto angustiada la reina al haber escuchado perfectamente el ultimo comentario de su hija

-Es solo una niña, seguramente no se dio cuenta de sus palabras-

-Sabes mejor que yo, que Serenety es muy especial, es perceptiva, ella puede leer la mirada de las personas y puede ver el futuro a través de sus sueños-

-Te aseguro que fue solo un comentario sin importancia, es solo que esta entusiasmada por conocerlas, como ya te había dicho necesita amigas de su edad, eso es todo- le dijo mientras la atraía nuevamente a sus brazos – así que deja de preocuparte y ve a prepararte para la cena, tu también debes recibir a las princesas de una manera apropiada- le comento con dulzura

-Eliot…-

-No te preocupes amor, todo esta bien- beso una vez mas sus labios y dio por terminada la conversación

_**Más tarde, en el salón del trono. **_

-Serenety ya se esta tardando - comento la reina

-Tranquilízate... mira ya viene-

La joven princesa se acerco al trono y tomo su lugar a la izquierda de su padre. Casi de inmediato las puertas del salón se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de las princesas, quienes se fue acercando hasta quedar una al lado de la otra frente al trono.

-Bienvenidas princesas - se escucho la voz de la reina

-Es un placer estar aquí majestades - respondieron a unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

Una de las cuatro princesas de hermoso cabello negro y enigmáticos ojos rubí dio un paso al frente e inclinándose una vez más dijo:

"Majestades, mi nombre el Rey princesa de marte, he venido a la luna para ser entrenada como Sailor Mars, de hoy en adelante estoy al servicio del reino y entregare mi vida a la protección de la princesa"

Una vez que las cuatro princesas terminaron su presentación, la reina dio la orden de que todos pasaran al comedor para llevar a cabo la cena formal y permitir así que su hija pudiera convivir con las futuras sailors scauts.

_**Más tarde, esa misma noche.**_

-¿Qué te parecieron las princesa?, ¿te simpatizaron? - le pregunto la reina a su hija mientras la arropaba.

-Si, aunque son raras -comento la pequeña

-¿Raras? ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Amy es muy seria, pareciera que casi no le gusta hablar-

-Es tímida- declaro la reina a favor de la princesa de mercurio

-Rey tiene cara de enojona-

-He oído que es temperamental, pero también es muy dedicada a lo que hace-

-Mina es muy alegre...demasiado- expreso con una sonrisa

-Ser alegre no es malo, ¿y que hay de la princesa de Júpiter?

-Lita también es muy seria, aunque no tanto como Amy, pero hay algo en sus ojos que me hace sentir triste-

-¿A que te refieres? - le pregunto sabiendo que su pequeña jamás se equivocaba, tenia un agudo sentido de empatía con casi todos los que cruzaban en su camino, sabia dar juicios muy certeros.

-Se siente sola, esta muy triste y estoy segura que cuando nadie la mira, a veces llora-

-¿Ella te lo dijo?-

-No, pude verlo en sus ojos - respondió como si fuera mas que obvio – ¿tu sabes que le pasa?-

-Su mama murió hace poco, seguramente es por eso que esta triste-

-ah, pobrecita- le dijo con semblante abatido-

-Si, es una pena- secundo el comentario de su pequeña hija

Mami ¿cuándo empezara el entrenamiento?-

-En un par de días... ¿por qué lo preguntas pequeña?-

-Haruka me dijo que las clases eran difíciles y que en ocasiones se lastimaban, pero papa dice que el dolor te hace más fuerte, así que yo no tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo? ¿Y porque habrías de tenerlo amor?-

-Pues por los entrenamientos-

-Pero amor - la llamo entre una ligera riza –los entrenamientos son solo para las futuras sailors, no para las futuras reinas

-Lo se mama, pero yo también seré una sailor, es parte de mi destino…

**Fin del recuerdo**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**En el hospital. En la habitación de Serena...**

"_En ocasiones me pregunto como es que llegue a amarte tanto..._

_... hasta ahora no sé que fue lo que me hicieron tus ojos que a la primer mirada me convirtieron en tu esclavo..._

_... quizás el sonido de tu voz logro hipnotizarme, no lo sé... supongo que no importa... _

_...es solo que no logro comprender como una estrella solitaria llego a depender tanto de la presencia de alguien más... de ti... _

_...quizás fue eso, quizás el verte cada día, el estar junto a ti viendo como sufrías por él, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas, quizás... no lo sé... pero es posible que mi corazón anhelara un sentimiento como ese, tan profundo, tan sincero..._

_...eres... eres un ángel venido de la luna... te cruzaste en mi camino y me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta... _

_... un día desperté y ansiaba verme en tus ojos, oír tu voz pronunciar mi nombre, verte venir a lo lejos a mi encuentro... _

_...y empecé a soñar contigo en formas que no te imaginas, y despertaba anhelando hacer realidad esos sueños... _

_... y debía conformarme con ser un simple amigo, mientras por dentro moría por ser el dueño de tus besos... _

_... y todos lo sabían, ¡era evidente!, sin embargo tu jamás te diste cuenta..._

_...y trataron de advertirme que tan solo saldría herido y jamás me importo morir mientras mi ultimo refugio fuera entre tus brazos... _

_...y llego el día en que no pude mas, en que no soporte que lo siguieras ignorando... debía decirte lo mucho que te amaba, te regale una rosa y un tierno beso y solo conseguí que terminaras llorando... _

_...y es que tu lo amas mas que a tu propia vida... quizás tanto como yo he llegado a amarte…_

… _y mientras tus días se van llenando de ilusiones, los míos mueren uno a uno entre recuerdo, suspiros y tristes canciones..."_

-¿Qué fue lo que arreglaron?- pregunto a sus hermanos al verlos entrar en la habitación

-Podremos llevárnosla en cuanto despierte – respondió el castaño

-Conseguí una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, supongo que debe descansar y creo alejarse del bullicio le aria bien- comento Yaten preocupado por la recuperación de su amiga

En ese momento Serena dio señales de querer despertar y los tres chicos depositaron su atención en ella.

Taiki se acerco temiendo que la rubia rechazara la presencia de sus hermanos. Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y...

-¿Taiki? - lo llamo aun somnolienta.

-Aquí estoy linda - le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano derecha- Seiya y Yaten también están aquí

Serena abrió los ojos por completo y pudo ver nuevamente reunido al trío. Yaten mostraba una sonrisa melancólica, ella le devolvió el gesto. Y cuando voltio a ver a Seiya se dio cuenta que no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada

-Lo lamento- pronuncio con la vista baja -Taiki me lo contó todo... pude haberte matado-

-No bombón... no te preocupes - le dijo con un tono mas entusiasta - se que no eras tu misma, que alguien te controlaba en ese momento o algo similar... no importa... me alegra que estés bien... me asustaste mucho cuando - su voz se torno en un tono angustiado - creí que... -

-Basta Seiya la vas a marear - le reprocho Yaten. Serena levanto la vista al oír aquel comentario ¿Yaten defendiéndola?, no pudo evitar dibujar una ligera sonrisa, y con ese gesto, el corazón de los tres chicos pareció latir con mas tranquilidad.

-Ya estas dada de alta - comento nuevamente Seiya visiblemente alegre – te llevaremos a casa para que termines de recuperarte.

En los ojos de la rubia se asomo algo de miedo, cosa que solo el castaño noto. El comprendía que seguramente ella no deseaba volver a su casa por el momento, aun estaba muy susceptible y lo mejor seria alejarla de todo lo que le pudiera traer cualquier recuerdo de _"el"_.

-Rentamos una cabaña a las afueras de la cuidad, te ara bien algo de aire fresco -comento tratando de dar respuesta a su angustia, y lo consiguió, nuevamente su mirada volvió a ser mas tranquila – te compre algo de ropa, no querrás salir con esa bata ¿o si?- ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ligeramente

-Llamare a una enfermera para que te ayude a vestir- interrumpió Seiya -ya quiero sacarte de aquí

-¡No! - exclamaron Serena y Taiki al unísono recordando el escándalo que se había armado la ultima vez que alguien trato de tocarla. Al parecer no aceptaba que nadie se le acercara.

Taiki había llegado a la conclusión de que la rubia le temía a todos aquellos que pudieran estar siendo manipulados por el príncipe de la tierra. ¿Algo de esquizofrenia? Tal vez, después de todo lo que había vivido, tenia razones suficientes para odiar y al mismo tiempo temer a todo lo que tuviera relación con ese planeta

-¿No?... pero no podrás vestirte sola - comento el ojiazul de manera inocente.

-Taiki me ayudara - comento algo sonrojada

-Pe...pero... - Yaten y en especial Seiya estaban algo "incómodos" con la idea. Después de todo Taiki era hombre y pues...

-¿Por qué no nos esperan en la entrada con la camioneta? - pregunto el castaño con la vista en el piso. Sabia que no se libraría de una "platica" con Seiya antes de dormir.

El ojiazul aun seguía petrificado y fue Yaten quien tuvo que sacarlo a jalones de aquella habitación.

-Vamos Seiya - le dijo una vez que salieron al pasillo – no puedes desconfiar de Taiki ¿acaso crees que te traicionara para quedarse con ella? No seas ridículo.

-Pe...pero...

-Esta bien"- le dijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda - espéralos AQUÍ- puntualizó- yo llevare la camioneta a la entrada

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**En el templo Hikawa**

-Entonces la reina no estaba de acuerdo en que Serena fuera una sailor, ¿qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto Mina

-Nada, nunca cambio de opinión y el rey ya no se atrevió a seguir causándole molestias con ese tema, así que decidieron olvidarlo... simplemente Serena seria la princesa y nada mas-

-Pero... - Hotaru trato de hacer nuevamente una pregunta, pero se vio interrumpida

-Pero al parecer se olvidaron de que su hija era muy obstinada y que no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente - comento Luna

-Los entrenamientos se llevaban a cabo en un salón especial que se había construido en palacio especialmente para ese fin - comentaba Artemis – ya que la reina no le había dado permiso para entrenar junto con las demás, Serena le rogó que por lo menos la dejara ver los entrenamientos y la reina no se lo pudo negar, pensando que solo quería ver lo que sucedía en ellos y que pronto se cansaría de estar de observadora, y volvería a su vida habitual como princesa de la luna-

-Pero eso no fue así - interrumpió Luna – al parecer Serena hacia mas que simplemente mirar, y durante los siguientes años, observaba con detenimiento, ponía atención en cada una de sus clases y por las noches cuando todo palacio dormía, ella se encerraba en el salón de entrenamiento a practicar todo lo que había visto en la clase de ese día-

-¿y nunca nadie la descubrió? - pregunto Amy

-Artemis lo hizo, pero como no había nada que pudiera negarle a su princesa, se convirtió en su tapadera y la cubría cada que la reina preguntaba por ella-

Artemis solo bajo la vista algo sonrojado por el comentario de su compañera- ¿y que querías que hiciera? cuando esa niña se proponía algo lo conseguía sin importar los medios - comento a modo de defensa mientras todos comenzaban a reír sabiendo que eso era enteramente cierto - siempre se salía con la suya-

-¿Y cuando fue que los reyes se enteraron? -pregunto Lita

-El día de la prueba final de las sailors exteriores-

**Recuerdo**

-Me parece que fue ayer cuando las princesas llegaron para ser entrenadas como sailors de los planetas exteriores-

-Si Luna tienes razón, el tiempo pasa rápidamente, en un par de años mas las sailors interiores también estarán listas para su prueba final-

-Madre - le llamo una hermosa jovencita de 14 años que entraba en la habitación – ya todo esta listo, la nave nos espera-

-Serenety ¿estas segura de querer ir?, recuerda que eres muy impresionable, y esto no va a ser como uno de los tantos entrenamientos que has presenciado, esto será real - comento la reina

-Lo se madre... pero prefiero estar a tu lado viendo lo que sucede y no quedarme aquí y morirme de la angustia, además las inners también irán-

-Si princesa, pera ellas lo hacen para saber lo que les espera para su prueba final, en algunos años ellas enfrentaran el mismo desafió-

-Lo se y no importa, aun así quiero estar presente-

-De acuerdo, ¿y donde esta tu padre? - le pregunto la reina

-Nos espera ya en la nave, si no te importa me adelantare para alcanzarlo, además quiero desearle suerte a las sailors-

-Esta bien, anda-

La joven princesa salio de aquella habitación para dirigirse al puerto de salida, donde dos naves esperaban listas para partir, en una de ellas viajarían Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, a quienes dejarían en un remoto asteroide donde previamente habían liberado a una decena de monstruos, con la finalidad de que las sailors demostraran el fruto de su entrenamiento al eliminarlos.

En la otra nave viajarla la corte real y las princesas de los planetas interiores, quienes presenciarían el encuentro desde la nave.

-¿Acaso no planeas desearnos suerte gatita? - se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-Haruka...justamente las buscaba para eso, aunque no creo que la necesiten, me he dado cuenta de lo fuertes y poderosas que se han vuelto, seguramente cuando la princesa de saturno termine su entrenamiento será como ustedes-

-Si tal vez - respondió Setsuna – pero aun falta mucho, ella es muy pequeña Majestad-

Serenety se le quedo viendo de manera reprobatoria. Odiaba los formalismos, pero por más que insistía en que la guardiana de Plutón la tratara con más familiaridad, esta simplemente parecía no entender el mensaje.

-¿Estarás presente? - pregunto la joven de cabello aguamarino -

-Por supuesto, de lo contrario moriría de la angustia por no saber nada de ustedes-

-Eres muy dulce gatita...pero no debes preocuparte, estaremos bien. Ya veras que nada nos pasara-

-Eso espero Haruka sin embargo, tengo un mal presentimiento desde que desperté esta mañana, por favor cuídense mucho- les dijo para después darle un fuerte abrazo a cada una y retirarse para abordar su nave

Las tres jóvenes sailors se quedaron pensativas, en todo el reino era bien sabido que la princesa de la luna nunca se equivocaba con sus inquietudes

Poco tiempo después los reyes de la luna, así como la princesa, los dos consejeros y las cuatro sailors de los planetas interiores, contemplaban por una gran pantalla como las tres sailor mayores eran dejadas a su merced en aquel asteroide, donde los monstruos no tardarían en atacarlas.

-Bien chicas, estamos entrenadas para esto, todo debe salir bien -decía Sailors Uranus a sus compañeras

Las tres chicas se situaron espalda con espalda en posición de ataque, listas para lo que viniera. De pronto de la tierra salia un monstruo justo frente Plut quien no tardo en lanzar su poderoso ataque para destruirlo.

Ese fue el inicio ya que de la nada empezaron a aparecer más monstruos dispuestos a acabar con sus vidas.

¡Tierra tiembla!

¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

¡Grito mortal!

Se oía en todas direcciones mientras que los enemigos iban cayendo uno a uno.

-Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé- comento Neptium.

Demasiado -fue la respuesta de uranus.

De pronto de la tierra salio un monstruo que se situó detrás de Neptium sujetándola fuertemente del cuello y la cintura sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Suéltala! - grito Uranus ante la posibilidad de que ese ser lastimara a su compañera.

A unos pocos metros, Plut se enfrentaba a dos de esas criaturas y por si fuera poco, una más apareció para serle frente a la señora de los vientos

Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no se hizo esperar, pero era evidente que la preocupación por su compañera le impedía dar lo mejor de si.

Aquel monstruo le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago que la lanzo varios metros contra una gran roca. La sailor de los vientos se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo al ataque mientras le exigía al otro ser que soltara a Neptium.

_**En la nave de la corte real…**_

-Madre algo esta mal, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor sácalas de allí-

-Serenety esto es una prueba, deben terminarla-

-Pero pueden morir-

-Es su deber como sailors estar preparadas incluso a perder la vida en combate-

-¡Padre! - le llamo desesperada buscando su apoyo. El jamás le había negado nada.

-Lo siento Ángel, tu madre tiene razón-

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**En el hospital. Dentro de la habitación...**_

-Me alegra que la presencia de los chicos no te perturbe, no se que explicación les habría dado-

-Ustedes tres no perteneces a este planeta y se que no tienen relación alguna con... con _"el"_... eso me tranquiliza un poco...pero debo confesar que me aterre un poco al verlos-

-Entiendo-

-Lamento causarte tantas molestias -le comento bajando la mirada

No te preocupes, me alegra poder ayudarte... te debo demasiado-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Lo es, y lo sabes... así que mejor no discutas para terminar con esto y poder salir de aquí, si mal no recuerdo odias los hospitales-

-Actualmente las prioridades en mi lista de lo que odio han cambiado - comento de manera fría

Taiki solo suspiro.

Unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta – ¿puedo pasar? - se escucho la celosa voz de Seiya.

-Eh...si pasa - respondió Taiki. Seiya entro y no perdió la oportunidad de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Yaten nos espera en la entrada - el rostro del ojiazul se ilumino y haciendo a un lado a su hermano se ofreció a cargar en brazos a la rubia, quien hizo una mueca que el pelinegro no pudo descifrar mientras veía al mayor de ellos, quien asintió ligeramente.

"_¿Acaso le pidió permiso para que yo pudiera cargarla?"- _se pregunto Seiya al notar el intercambio de miradas de aquel par.

-Bien vamos - comento Taiki – seguramente mueres de hambre no has comido nada en días

-Es verdad Bombón, eso explica por que me pareces mas ligera.-

Serena solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Al salir del hospital Yaten los esperaba en la entrada como habían acordado. Era de esperarse que Seiya insistiera en ir al lado de su bombón, así que Taiki tomo el asiento delantero, no sin dejar de observar a la pareja por el espejo retrovisor. Sabia perfectamente que Serena no estaba en condiciones de que su hermano iniciara una conversación en tipo amorosa ni nada similar.

Serena iba sentada del lado de la ventanilla. Mirando hacia fuera sin ver realmente nada. Solo quería esquivar la mirada de cualquiera que no fuera Taiki. Tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera leer en sus ojos su dolor, su angustia, su desgracia...

Seiya no dejaba de verla en silencio, había tanto que deseaba decirle, tanto que preguntarle. Se sentía inquieto. De alguna forma sabia que ella no era la misma chica de hacia tiempo. Frente a el tenia a una Serena temerosa, desconfiada. Las chicas ya se lo habían advertido, pero se había negado a creerles. Quería preguntar, necesitaba respuestas y no pudo evitar romper aquel silencio en que se habían sumido...

-Bombón ¿qué fue lo que...-

-¡Seiya basta! - le reprendió el castaño quien venia muy al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en el asiento trasero - no creo que el recordar le ayuda, fue atacada por...- Serena empezó a respirar en forma mas acelerada. Todos lo notaron - un enemigo que la encontró desprevenida, la golpearon mucho pero estará bien. Eso es todo lo que ambos necesitan saber - declaró incluyendo a Yaten - así que estoy seguro que ella agradecería que no se volviera a tocar ese tema - termino su comentario de manera fría. Era obvio para los otros dos que su hermano mayor sabia mucho mas de lo que quería aparentar.

-Lo lamento bombón - la rubia no dijo nada. Solo permaneció con la vista perdida en el paisaje.

Taiki tenia razón, ella deseaba olvidar, olvidar todo lo sucedido, sin embargo, pese a todo lo que ella deseara, no pudo evitar el recordar...

**Recuerdo**

-¡Tú no eres Darien!, ¿donde esta el?, ¿qué le hiciste?-

-¿Acaso no reconoces a tu prometido, al amor de tu vida- pregunto con burla

-No... tu no eres el... el jamás me haría daño-

-No mientras siguiera con esa estúpida mentira, no mientras tu pudieras darte cuenta. Pero ahora que por fin lo has descubierto, no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa así que acéptalo de una vez por todas, el Darien que tu conociste jamás existió, fue solo una representación ¡una farsa!-

-¡Nooo! Mentira ¡El me ama!-

-Te engañas a ti misma.

-No, no tiene sentido ¿por qué lo harías? – pregunto en medio de aquel llanto, sintiendo el corazón destrozado, sintiendo como su mundo se derrumbaba

-¡Por el poder! - le dijo de manera fría y aterradora - por el poder que duerme en tu interior... ¡yo lo quiero! Es por eso que he estado contigo todo este maldito tiempo... soportándote, escuchando tus idioteces… Es por eso que jamás he estado en las batallas finales, esperaba que debido a la desesperación ese poder despertara, pero jamás lo permitiste. El poder del cristal de plata siempre fue suficiente, jamás hubo un enemigo capaz de dominarte, de contaminar tu corazón. Era necesario que lloraras como jamás lo habías hecho, que odiaras, que desearas la muerte de alguien mas y la tuya propia. Era necesario oscurecer tu alma, es por eso que lo hice, es por eso que lo he estado hacendó desde el primer momento en que entre a tu vida" –

El veneno de sus palabras se clavo en lo profundo del corazón de Serena, quien escuchaba todo aun incrédula, negándose, suplicando que fuera una pesadilla, la peor de todas pero solo eso... una pesadilla.

El acorto aun mas la distancia entre ellos, su malévola sonrisa aun estaba presente en sus labios, su mirada siniestra y su actitud amenazante le aseguraban a la rubia que ese no era el hombre del cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-¿Acaso fuiste tu quien… - no se atrevió a pronunciarlo. Pero aun sin palabras el supo exactamente a que se refería. Su sonrisa se amplio en señal de una sínica afirmación

-No… pero… no puede ser… que hay de todos los enemigos a los que enfrentamos, todas las veces en que vi morir a mis sailor, todas las batallas en las que tu peleaste a mi lado, acaso… -nuevamente se quedo muda tras terminar de comprenderlo todo.

Se veía abatida, destrozada, sus pensamientos eran un completo caos, la habitación empezó a darle vueltas, sentía que el aire ya no le era suficiente. Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos en obvia desesperación. Sintió un inmenso fuego nacer en su interior y extenderse por cada una de sus venas, nunca antes lo había sentido con tanta claridad, con tanta fuerza. Deposito su mirada en el hombre frente a ella. Si las miradas taracen, el habría caído fulminado en ese instante.

Darien la vio fijamente y pudo ver en sus ojos ese fuego dentro de ella, esa infinita y total furia que la estaba embargando. Jamás la creyó capaz de odiar a nadie. No ella, no a la angelical princesa poseedora del corazón más puro.

No pudo evitar que tal imagen le provocara un infinito placer. Comenzó a reir descaradamente.

-¡Maldito bastardo! - se abalanzaba sobre el, quería destrozarlo, quería dañarlo tanto como fuera posible, quería matarlo por haber arruinado su vida, por obligarla a vivir una mentira, por despedazar el único sueño que le quedaba, por haber tomado el infinito amor que sentía por el y destrozarlo vilmente y sin piedad frente a sus ojos. Quería destruirlo de cualquier forma posible…

**Fin del recuerdo**

Su respiración se había acelerado aun mas, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esos recuerdos la atormentaban? ¿Acaso no había sufrido ya suficiente?.

Comenzó a llorar

-Bombón ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Que sucede?

Taiki se giro para ver a la chica - tranquila - le murmuro de manera dulce mientras que alcanzaba una de sus manos y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos - todo estará bien.

Para sorpresa de los otros dos chicos Serena se relajo un poco con aquellas palabras

"_¿Desde cuando la simple voz de Taiki la tranquiliza? ¿Porque se había vuelto tan dulce con ella? ¿Por qué?"_ - eran las preguntas que cruzaban en la mente de los dos jóvenes, en especial de Seiya.

El resto del camino se transcurrió en un absoluto silencio. Serena se había quedado dormida y Seiya no perdió la oportunidad para acomodarla entre sus brazos.

-Llegamos- se escucho la voz de Yaten. La rubia al sentir que el auto se detuvo y al escuchar que las puertas se abrían, se vio obligada a despertar.

-Aun estas muy cansada - le murmuró Seiya. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que permanecía entre los brazos del joven. Sin decir nada se incorporo y miro hacia afuera.

-Es hermosa - comento sin verdadero entusiasmo. Si, en verdad era una "cabaña" muy hermosa. Más bien parecía toda una gran casa de campo. Tenía dos plantas y estaba rodeada de un hermoso pasto y algunas flores. A algunos metros se veía la orilla de un lago. Y tras ella podía verse un pequeño bosque. Era realmente un paisaje hermoso...

-Ven - le llamo Seiya mientras bajaba de la camioneta y se ofrecía a cargarla nuevamente

-No es necesario... ya puedo caminar, gracias -comento bajando por propio pie y acercándose a un costado del castaño.

Entremos - murmuro Taiki pasando un brazo por la espalda de la rubia e incitándola a caminar al interior de la casa. Gesto que no paso desapercibida por el ojiazul, que solo se limito a apretar los puños y caminar detrás de ellos

-¿Aun te duele la herida? - pregunto Yaten

-Solo un poco

-Si tú lo deseas, puedo tratar de ayudarte

Serena entendió perfectamente lo que ese "si tú lo deseas" significaba. Taiki ya le había contado lo que sucedió la última vez que el peliplateado trato de sanarla.

-Si gracias... me serviría mucho - respondió sin emoción alguna- _"debo recuperarme... debo ser fuerte...mas fuerte que nunca... nadie mas volverá a dañarme... jamás..."_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Hola! ¿Que tal?. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a quienes leen este fic y en especial a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review. Como lo había prometido, he estado contestando a todos sus comentarios como mensaje privado, así que les deben aparecer dentro de su perfil.

A quienes dejen reviews sin usar usuario, les empezare a contestar en mensaje público. ok?

Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.

Kayleigh More como puedes ver, puse en práctica tus consejos. Espero que me des tu opinión.

Cuídense mucho!


	12. La Pureza Perdida

Hola! Como lo prometí, aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios, se que algunas querrán matarme, pero todo es parte de la historia.

Cuídense mucho!

A leer!

**-x-**

**-x-**

**La Pureza Perdida**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x**

_**En te templo Hikawa**_

_Continuación del recuerdo._

La sailor de los mares se encontraba fuertemente sujeta y aquel monstruo la estaba asfixiando, no encontró mas recurso que propinarle un fuerte codazo, para lograr así liberarse cayendo al suelo jadeante, mientras recuperaba el aire.

Plut había logrado acabar con uno de sus contrincantes cuando el otro desapareció introduciéndose nuevamente en la tierra.

-¡Tierra tiembla! - grito nuevamente la guerrera de los viento acabando así con el monstruo que amenazaba la vida de Neptium. Sin embargo, había descuidado a su propio oponente quien le lanzo un fuerte ataque por la espalda.

Uranus voltio al oír un Grito mortal! seguido de un doloroso grito por parte del monstruo que se encontraba peleando contra ella, sin embargo, el ataque que este había lanzado dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la sailor sin que pudieran evitarlo.

-Uranus! -gritaron las dos guerreras mientas corrían hacia ella.

-¡Haruka! -grito Serenety quien sabia que su amiga no resistiría un nuevo ataque.

Los presentes en la nave voltearon hacia la princesa al escuchar su grito, y lo que vieren heló la sangre de todos, en especial de los reyes

En un haz de luz, la princesa había desaparecido.

-¡Serenety! - grito la reina al ver como su hija se esfumaba en el aire- ¿dónde?-

-No puede ser… - se escucho la voz de Luna. Todos voltearon a la pantalla y pudieron ven como la joven princesa de la luna, aparecía entre sailor Uranus y el ultimo monstruo que salía de la tierra dispuesto a terminar con su vida.

-¡Ve por ella! - grito la reina al mismo tiempo que el Rey desaparecía como antes lo había hecho su hija.

"!Haruka!"- grito al aparecer a su lado y verla frente a si tan herida - resiste -le suplico mientras ponía sus manos en el ensangrentado vientre de la sailor y hacia que una calida energía emanara de su cuerpo y curara la herida de su amiga.

-Gatita- la llamo sorprendida por de su presencia en aquel lugar- ¿qué haces aquí?... ¡NO!" - grito uranus al ver al ultimo monstruo justo detrás de ella.

-!Princesa! – gritaron al unísono Neptium y Plut mientras corrían a toda velocidad para salvarla.

Serenety voltio al sentir aquella presencia a sus espaldas, y sin poder evitarlo fue fuertemente sujetada por el cuello y levantada en alto haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo.

Uranus se puso de pie sintiendo que havia recuperado algo de su fuerza gracias a su princesa.

Las Tres Sailors rodearon al monstruo buscando con desesperación la forma de destruirlo son dañar a la joven.

Serenety podía sentir que el aire le faltaba. El monstruo apretaba cada vez más su cuello.

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Serenety comenzó a brillar siendo rodeado por un aura oscura. Al parecer ese monstruo estaba haciendo con ella algo más que simplemente asfixiarla, e instantes después pudo sentirse una ráfaga de energía que se expandió en todas direcciones haciendo que las tres sailors cayeran varios metros a distancia.

Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos, cuando de la nada apareció ante ellas el Rey, quien a una velocidad nunca vista y sin contemplación alguna partió al monstruo con su espada y logro sujetar a su hija antes que su cuerpo tocara suelo.

Las tres sailors se agruparon nuevamente y se situaran frente al su rey y su princesa. El rey observo con detenimiento el pálido rostro de su hija que en algún momento había perdido la conciencia. Vio como su hermoso vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre, y no pudo evitar que su furia se reflejara en aquella mirada que dirigió a las tres sailors antes de desaparecer llevando consigo a su hija, y dejando nuevamente abandonadas a las jóvenes guerreras.

Los tripulantes de la nave habían visto todo. La reina se había desmayado al ver como aquel monstruo amenazaba con acabar con la vida de su hija. Las sailors interiores no sabían que hacer o pensar. De hecho, nadie lo sabía. La princesa jamás había demostrado poder alguno.

Luna había dado la orden al capitán de la nave de regresar al palacio, así como de que la otra nave recogiera a las tres sailors y las llevaran a la enfermería.

Sabía que las jóvenes necesitarían recuperarse lo antes posible. Sentía lastima por ellas, ya que no tenían ni idea de lo que se les vendría encima.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**A las afueras de Tokio**_

-Muero de hambre- comento Taiki al entrar en la sala – será mejor que prepare algo, Serena tampoco ha comido nada - comento mientras se encaminaba a la cocina - me alegra que pudieras sanar su herida - le dijo a Yaten – el constante dolor solo le traía el recuerdo de lo que había intentado hacer.

-Si, ella puso de su parte, me alegra que este mejor... ¿y donde la dejaste?

-Dijo que quería darse un baño, así que ahora esta bajo la regadera

-¿y no necesitara que le talles la espalda? - pregunto Seiya en un tono molesto.

A Taiki no le cayó en gracia ese comentario. -¿Qué rayos te pasa? Desde que llegamos has estado de un genio insoportable- le reprocho

-¿y que es lo que esperabas? - levanto la voz mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a el - ¿acaso crees que debería estar muy tranquilo mientras veo como MI BOMBOM no se despega de tu lado? ¿Que diablos pasa entre ustedes dos?

Taiki ya lo había visto venir. En realidad era de esperarse que sus hermanos notaran la evidente dependencia que Serena había creado hacia el. Sabia que el ojiazul le pediría explicaciones, pero no pudo evitar que el tono recriminante en que le estaba hablando le molestara.

-¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones! - respondió molesto a las insinuaciones de su hermano.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Acaso creer que no lo he notado? ¡Te exijo! que me digas que hay entre ustedes –en los ojos de Seya pudo verse un rastro de decepción, determinación y cierto rencor

-¡Nada! Maldita sea - respondió sumamente alterado, paseándose como león enjaulado. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sus hermanos tenían merecían saber la verdad, en especial Seiya, pero el no tenia derecho a revelarla. No tenia por que traicionar la confianza de la rubia. Y le dolía saber que Seiya estaba sufriendo al estarse imaginando cosas que no eran. Pero a la vez le molestaba, lo ponía furioso. Seiya no tenía derecho a desconfiar de el de esa manera

-¿En serio?- pregunto con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba aun más a el - ¿crees que no he visto la forma en que se miran? ¿La forma en que TU la miras?- coloco su dedo índice en el pecho de su hermano empujándolo ligeramente

Taiki se enfureció. -No sabes lo que dices. ¡No sabes nada!

-Se solo lo que veo-

-¡Pues deberías dejar de ver estupideces!- le reprocho de forma tajante para después darle la espalda dispuesto a alejarse de su hermano.

La molestia de ambos chicos era palpable en el ambiente. Yaten los veía temeroso de que se lanzaran a los golpes en cualquier momento- ¡Basta! - les grito tratando de calmarlos, pero ambos lo ignoraron

-¡YO LA AMO! La amo más que a mi propia vida y ¡tú lo sabes! – lo acuso de manera fría. Le dolía ver que su propio hermano se estaba interponiendo entre el y la mujer de su vida. Le dolía mucho, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. El la amaba, y lucharía para que ella llegara a aceptarlo, para que ella llegara a amarlo, sin importar a quien tuviera que quitar de su camino.- yo la amo y se lo diré a ella en este mismo instante - aseguro mientras daba media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

No estaba dispuesto a esperar, había vuelto a la tierra por ella, para luchar por su amor, para hacerle ver cuanto la amaba, y comenzaría en ese preciso momento.

-No- grito el castaño casi inconscientemente mientras se interponía en su camino _"La declaración de Seiya solo la lastimaría mas en estos momento, le recordaría a "el", le removería heridas que deben sanar."_

-¿No?... ¡¿Por qué no? - pregunto el ojiazul nuevamente furioso.

Taiki no pudo responder a esa pregunto. ¿Qué podía decirle? Que el hombre al que ella tanto había amado, por el que tanto había sufrido... no… en esos momentos Serena moriría si alguien mas lo supiera, jamás le gusto que la vieran con lastima y ahora esas miradas solo la dañarían aun mas.

-¿Taiki que rayos te pasa?- interfirió nuevamente Yaten –¿acaso tu... pero...- no se atrevió a decirlo, la sola idea le era casi imposible

Una pregunta no formulada bajaba en el aire. Los tres quedaron en silencio hasta que el menor no resistió más el ignorarlo. Y aun sabiendo que la respuesta podía herirlo, tuvo que preguntar- ¿Acaso… acaso te enamoraste de ella? -no fue un reclamo, en realidad ninguno supo que había sido... solo una pregunta que espera por respuesta.

El castaño bajo la mirada y suspiro...

**-x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**En el templo Hikawa**_

_Continuación del recuerdo_

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna estaban en la enfermería donde ya habían atendido sus heridas, en realidad no tenían nada grave, solo raspones y pequeñas cortaduras. Incluso la señora de los vientos se encontraba en perfecto estado gracias a la ayuda que había recibido de su princesa.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres había podido pronunciar palabra alguna desde que las sacaron de aquel asteroide. Sabían que habían fallado en su prueba, y lo que mas les pesaba, era que estaban concientes de que si el rey no hubiera intervenido, seguramente la princesa habría muerto ante sus ojos.

Era cierto que nadie le había pedido ayuda a la joven, pero sabían que si ella había intervenido era por que estaba conciente de que algo pasaría, de que ellas fallarían y que jamás se perdonaría a si misma al ver morir a cualquiera de las tres.

Era eso lo que las hacia sentir aun peor, ya que debido a la debilidad que mostraron, su joven princesa se puso en riesgo para salvarlas.

**En la habitación de los reyes.**

"Serenety!" - grito la reina al despertar – ¿dónde esta mi hija? -pregunto levantándose de la cama.

-Majestad, por favor no se levante, debe descansar - le aconsejo Luna

-Dime donde esta- le exigió mientras la veía de forma desesperada. Tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado.

-Ella se encuentra bien, aunque permanece inconciente... esta en su habitación, el rey esta con ella - respondió finalmente para después ver como su reina se dirigía a toda prisa a la habitación de su hija

**En la habitación de la princesa**

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué se arriesgo de esa manera? ese monstruo pudo... – ni siquiera se atrevió a decirlo.

El Rey estaba más que furioso. Jamás se le había visto en tal estado. Todo el palacio estaba sumido en un completo estado catatónico. En el aire podía sentirse la furia de los reyes. Y todos sentían lastimas por las tres jóvenes guerreras quienes sin duda recibirían un castigo ejemplar.

-Quiere mucho a las sailors mi lord - comento Artemis, quien permanecía al lado de su rey esperando que la princesa despertara – en especial a Haruka-

-¡¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? - vociferaba el rey mientras caminaba de un lado a otro queriendo liberar un poco su furia - "as sailor se entrenan para protegerla, ELLAS deben proteger a mi hija no al revés-

Artemis prefirió no comentar nada. O mejor dicho, no tenía nada que decir. El rey tenía razón, pero conocía bien a su joven princesa y sabía perfectamente que si cualquiera de sus "guardianas" volviera a estar en peligro, ella haría exactamente lo mismo.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió repentinamente, y se pudo ver como la reina entraba a toda prisa hasta llegar a la cama en donde su pequeña permanecía recostada.

Se sentó a su costado y la miro fijamente, acaricio su cabello y deposito un beso en su frente, para después empezar a llorar con la sola idea de que pudo haberla perdido.

El rey se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda. La reina se dejo llevar por aquella caricia mientras ninguno de los dos despegaba su vista de la joven.

-¿Como pudo. - trato de formular una pregunta el rey ciando se vio interrumpido.

-Es tan insensata y poco racional como tu - cometo la reyna.

El rey no se atrevió a desmentirla - me refiero a como pudo tele transportarse, ¿y desde cuando tiene poderes de sanidad?

La reina salió de su abrazo y lo miro fijamente- ¿No fuiste tu?- le pregunto incrédula

El rey la miro desorientado por un segundo – No, no he sido yo quien le ha enseñado esa técnica, y el don de sanidad es algo que no puede adquirirse. Sin duda es propio, pero ¿quien le ayudo a desarrollarlo? - ambos reyes voltearon a ver a su consejero quien al sentir la pregunta sobre el, solo atino a bajar la vista.

-¡Tu! - vocifero el rey en contra del consejero cuando...

-Mama - se escucho un leve llamado. Ambos monarcas depositaron toda su atención en la joven quien apenas despertaba.

-Serenety... cariño ¿como te encuentras? - pregunto la reina con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Lo lamento mama, no quería asustarte pero...-

-Ya no importa - se escucho la voz de su padre - por ahora nos alegra saber que estas bien, mañana hablaremos de lo sucedido

-Pero...-

-Descansa – le sugirió mientras volvía a poner su furiosa mirada sobre Artemis.

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Ninguna de las tres sailors había logrado dormir o probar bocado. Estaban nerviosas, al igual que todo el palacio. Era bien sabido en todo el reino que cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su familia, el rey no se tentaba el corazón ante nadie.

Por todo palacio se corría el rumor de que en breve el rey convocaría a una audiencia casi privada, donde solo estarían presentes ellas tres como las que serian "enjuiciadas" y por supuesto los reyes.

También se decía que la noche anterior el Rey había mandado encarcelar al consejero Artemis, quien también estaría presente como otro de los "enjuiciados".

_**En la habitación de Serenety.**_

La joven princesa despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, a unos pocos pasos pudo ver a Luna que acomodaba alguna de su ropa.

-Buenos días Luna, ¿donde esta mi madre?-

La consejera dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a la cama.

-Ella y tu padre están en una... reunión - comento bajando la mirada.

Serenety enseguida sintió que algo pasaba, era buena para leer la expresión en la mirada de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede Luna? - la hermosa consejera no pudo hacer mas que llorar y confesarle a su princesa que es lo que en verdad sucedía - Artemis confeso haber sido quien te enseño a usar la tele transportación y los poderes que ayer mostraste - comento entre lagrimas – tu padre lo encarcelo desde entonces - se detuvo como preguntándose a si misma si debía continuar - tus padres están mas que furiosos por lo que paso ayer, enjuiciaran a Artemis bajo el cargo de traición por haberles ocultado lo de tus entrenamientos, y por haberte "ayudado a poner tu vida en riesgo" según sus palabras, a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna les quitaran sus varas de transformación por haber fallado en la prueba, y se les prohibirá pisar tierra lunar o acercarse a ti por el resto de su vida - finalizo su relato entre un mar de llanto

La princesa palideció.

Sabia que sus padres eran irracionales en lo que a la seguridad de su "pequeña" concernía, pero esto le parecía demasiado. ¿Porque castigar a sus amigas y a su guardián por algo que ella hizo voluntariamente?

**En el salón del trono...**

Los reyes se encontraban en el lugar del trono, los cuatro responsables de su furia estaban frente a ellos inclinados y con una rodilla en el suelo. Las tres princesas tenían sus trajes de sailors mientras que Artemis bestia su habitual traje blanco.

-Han de saber que hicieron mas que fracasar en la ultima prueba de su entrenamiento como sailors - comentaba la reina en tomo visiblemente molesto – su error casi le cuesta la vida a mi hija –

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir sus palabras.

-Princesa de Neptuno - la llamo, Michiru se levanto para dar un par de pasos al frente y volver a inclinarse – demostraste ser débil y descuidada, permitiste que te aprisionaras y no conforme con eso, debió ser una de tus compañeras quien acabara con TU enemigo - Michiru permaneció en todo momento con la mirada en el piso sabiendo que su reina hablaba con verdad.

-Princesa de Plutón- volvió a llamar la reina y Setsuna acercándose hizo lo mismo que la primera – te olvidaste del trabajo en equipo y permitiste que el enemigo te separara del grupo, luchaste de una manera valiente, sin embargo, debe recordar que fue el enemigo que TU dejaste escapar el que casi le quita la vida a MI HIJA! - la sailor del tiempo escucho con paciencia sin decir una sola palabra.

-Princesa de Uranus- esta vez fue el Rey quien tomo la palabra –tu fuiste la peor de todas -le dijo con veneno en sus palabras – desconfiaste de la capacidad de tu compañera y descuidaste tu propia batalla por librar una que no te correspondía. Pusiste tu vida en peligro de una manera negligente, de no haber sido por la intervención de MI HIJA ahora estarías muerta -le dijo de manera fría. Haruka solo apretó los puños – la incompetencia de ustedes tres pone en riesgo el bienestar de cualquier misión, y me rehusó a confiar la vida de la futura soberana de este reino en sus manos

Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos. En el aire podía sentirse la furia que carcomía al rey...

-Artemis - llamo nuevamente el Rey – como guardián de la princesa, fallaste en tu deber al enseñarle deliberadamente algo nosotros le aviamos prohibido, permitiste que pusiera su vida en peligro, nos mentiste a la reina y a mi, al cubrir a la princesa y tu estupidez casi le cuesta la vida! - grito mientras se ponía de pie, la reina le secundo y acercándose a el le tomo la mano para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Como castigo a su error, se les despojara de sus plumas de transformación y por lo tanto de su nombramiento como sailors, se les prohíbe su presencia futura en la luna y cualquier clase de acercamiento con la princesa de esta reino" - hablo la reina en referencia a las tres princesas.

-En cuanto a ti Artemis -volvió a hablar el rey – tus actos serán tratados como actos de traición ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad? -pregunto de manera intimidante

-Si mi lord -fue toda su respuesta.

Alguno de ustedes tiene ago que decir a su favor - pregunto la reina tratando de que su esposo se tranquilizara. No quería que cometiera un error. En especial porque sabia que ardía en deseos de castigar severamente a los cuatro presente.

-Yo hablare por ellos- se escucho la voz de princesa quien entraba en aquel salón con expresión molesta y paso seguro.

-Serenety tu no tienes nada que decir en esto - le reclamo su padre, sin embargo, la joven no se inmuto y camino con determinación hasta colocarse detrás de los cuatro jóvenes.

-Por supuesto que si- le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – no puedes castigarlos por algo que ellos no hicieron

-Pusieron tu vida en peligro- le recordó la reina

-¡No es verdad!, fui voluntariamente a tratar de ayudarlas, sabia que ese demonio atacaría a Haruka y que ella... ¡no podía permitirlo!-

Todos los presentes estaban mas que sorprendidos, su dulce princesa estaba mostrando un lado de si que nadie conocía.

Lo que mas sorprendía era el hecho de que se estaba enfrentando a su padre, jamás se había atrevido a contradecirle en nada (excepto claro en la orden directa de que no entrenaría para sailor)

-Majestad- se escucho la voz de la princesa de Urano – lamento lo sucedido, pero como la princesa dijo su intervención fue por mi causa, por lo tanto pido que mis compañeras sean relegadas de toda culpa, yo aceptare como mi error el fracaso de la prueba y el castigo que me imponga, pero por favor... libérelas-

-No estoy de acuerdo majestad - se escucho el reclamo de Michiru

-Yo tampoco alteza- refirió Setsuna.

-¡Silencio! - volvió a vociferar el Rey quien voltio a ver a su esposa por unos segundos, para después devolver la vista a los presentes.

-Padre no puedes…- trato de objetar la princesa al creer saber las intenciones de su padre.

-¡Basta Serenety!- la joven solo bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños a su costado- Princesa de Urano, estas conciente de lo que pides

-Si majestad-

-Princesas de Neptuno y Plutón - las llamo la reina – son liberadas de toda responsabilidad y dado que su compañera toma como suyo el fallo de su prueba final, serán exoneradas de tal error, se les otorgara una segunda oportunidad y si logran aprobarla satisfactoriamente, podrán ser oficialmente nombradas sailors. Pueden retirarse

-Pero majestad - objetaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Retírense... es una orden- vocifero nuevamente el Rey.

Las dos jóvenes no pudieron hacer más que apretar los puños y lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria a su compañera para después retirarse.

En aquel hermoso salón blanco de grandes ventanales, solo quedaban presentes los reyes, Artemis, y las princesas de la luna y de Uranus.

-Padre - trato de llamarlo nuevamente pero este la ignoro

-Artemis ya que tu has sido su maestro, quiero que me digas que otras sorpresas puedo esperar de mi hija - pregunto en tono molesto. La joven princesa solo bajo la mirada

-Ha tenido el mismo entrenamiento que las sailors majestad, hace tiempo descubrimos que poseía el don de la sanidad, así que le ayude a desarrollar esa habilidad, así como la tele transportación. La princesa esta tan o mas capacitada que cualquiera de las sailors interiores, se ha esforzado mucho, es experta en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-¡¿Que? - exclamo asustada la reina- ¿armas? ¿Combate cuerpo a cuerpo?- pregunto notablemente molesta...

-Si mal no recuerdo estas ultimas no las dominas muy bien ¿cómo...- trato de preguntar el rey cuando se vio interrumpido...

-He sido yo majestad- las vistas se centraron en la guerrera de viento – yo también estaba enterada de los entrenamientos clandestinos de la princesa, he sido yo quien la ha instruido en armas y combate

La joven princesa de la luna no sabia que hacer, frente a ella estaban castigando a dos de las personas que mas quería simplemente por haberle seguido su capricho, por haberla apoyado, por haberse dejado convencer por esos hermosos ojos azules a los que jamás le habían negado nada.

Se sentía culpable, sabía que más que un sentimiento, en verdad ella era la única culpable de todo eso.

-Bien... he oído suficiente - comento el rey de manera furiosa listo para dar su "veredicto"

-Padre no…- llamo nuevamente la princesa mientras se situaba frente a los dos chicos

-Serenety vuelve a tus aposentos, después me encargare de ti- le dijo mientras la veía de forma reprobatoria.

-¡No!- pronuncio con firmeza haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

-¡Serenety! - exclamo su madre tratando de llamarle la atención.

-No madre- le dijo simplemente para volver la mirada al rey –padre no puedes…

-¡Serenety sal de inmediato!-

-¡No lo hare! - volvió a decir con seguridad mientras permanecía parada frente a los dos jóvenes que seguían inclinados ante sus reyes.

El rey estaba mas que furioso ¿en que momento su dulce niña se había convertido en una incontrolable joven?

-¡No te atrevas a desafiarme!- le grito en un tono que jamás había utilizado antes con su pequeño "ángel"

-¡No me obligues a hacerlo! - respondió ella en un tono similar.

-Princesa por favor- se escucho el susurro de Artemis

-No lo hagas- finalizo Haruka

-Padre- prosiguió ignorando a los dos jóvenes – lo que haces es injusto, el único error que ellos han cometido es cumplir uno mas de mis caprichos.-respiro profundamente y prosiguió - hace años les dije que quería ser una sailor y tu estabas de acuerdo hasta que mi madre se opuso. Creí que me conocías perfectamente ¿en verdad pensaste que me quedaría tranquila con una negativa a algo que soñé por tanto tiempo? No puedes castigarlos por algo que cualquiera en este palacio hubiera hecho. Sabes perfectamente que ninguno de los habitantes de la luna se atrevería a negarme algo-

-¿Qué intentas decirnos?-

-Que no existe mas culpable en todo esto que yo, fui yo quien desobedeció una orden directa al empezar con aquellos entrenamientos, tanto Artemis como Haruka trataron de disuadirme y al no conseguirlo decidieron ayudarme para asegurarse de que nada me pasara, de que no saliera herida-

-¿Dices que sus actos fueron solo para protegerte?- pregunto la reina un poco mas tranquila

-Así es- respondió ella también en tono mas calmado – por favor padre - le suplico mientras se le acercaba hasta situarse justo frente a el.

El rey bajo los hombros y respiro un poco más tranquilo. Serenety enseguida supo que ya había ganado nuevamente. El rey vio el rostro de su hija y acaricio ligeramente una de sus mejillas

-Me asuste tanto - le susurro mientras la envolvía en un abrazo – mataría a cualquiera que intentara dañarte... lo sabes ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras la tomaba por los hombros para verla nuevamente a los ojos.

-Si, lo se... y tu también debes saber que jamás te desafiaría si no creyera que en verdad es importante... Se que debo ser sailor, de alguna forma, se que mi destino es convertirme en una... lamento todo lo que paso, en verdad, se que todo esto es mi culpa, ahora estoy segura de que si yo no hubiera intervenido en la prueba de la sailors, ellas hubieran salido victoriosas, pero no pude soportar la idea de ver como aquel monstruo atacaba a Haruka, pensé que quizás podría matarla y no pude evitar el tratar de ayudarla. Fui muy tonta al desconfiar de sus habilidades, mi presencia solo impidió que pudieran atacar al enemigo libremente, lo lamento, actué de una forma impulsiva e imprudente, puse mi vida en riesgo y convencí a Haruka y Artemis de que me ayudaran... por favor no puedes castigarlos cuando su único error es quererme de la forma en que lo hacen - le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos de forma suplicante.

El rey la abrazo nuevamente y depositando un beso en su frente le pidió que se retirara junto con su madre. Ambas obedecieron sin pronunciar palabra. La joven princesa ya estaba mas tranquila, estaba consiente de que una vez mas se había salido con la suya.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Es verdad ahora lo recuerdo- comento Lita – se creo un gran alboroto en palacio y después se ordeno que lo ocurrido no se divulgara una vez que las cosas se aclararon.

-Es cierto... después de que el rey nos perdono a todos, cumplió su palabra y jamás volvió a mencionarse ese tema- comento Michiru

-Así es y como debido a eso se dio a conocer lo de Serena, pues los reyes ya no tuvieron mas opción que dejar que asistiera a los entrenamientos junto con las inners"

-Si, también lo recuerdo -comento Amy – ¿eso significa que recuperaremos poco a poco todos los recuerdos de nuestro pasado?

-Así es, ahora que la reina les ha devuelto sus poderes, sus recuerdos también regresaran

-Hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el olvido- comento Haruka en tono molesto – yo por mi parte me rehusó a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, iré a buscarla

-Iré contigo - secundo Artemis saliendo tras ella.

Michiru estuvo a punto de levantarse pero luna la detuvo haciendo una negación con la cabeza – es mejor dejarlos solos-

-¿Porque se comportan así? - pregunto Mina – ¿en que les afecto esto mas que a nosotras?

-Al recobrar la memoria, también han vuelto sus recuerdos y su sentimiento de culpa, jamás podrán superarlo… jamás podrán perdonarse a sí mismos que Serena casi muero bajo su cuidado

**x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**En las calles de Tokio**

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-

-No lo se - respondió Haruka- pero no podrá ocultarla por siempre

-Estas segura de que el es el culpable ¿verdad?

-Si – sentencio - a pesar de que las inners y Luna tengan sus dudas o se rehúsen a aceptarlo, debió ser el… la reina lo dijo!

**Recuerdo.**

-Pero majestad - le insistía Haruka –debe decirnos donde se encuentra

-Sabemos que esta herida... ¡necesita ayuda! - exclamaba Artemis

-Se que mi hija esta sufriendo mucho - les decía mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos - pero en estos momentos su presencia solo la atormentaría... necesita estar sola... necesita llorar para que el dolor no la acabe-

-¿Qué?...pero... - trato de objetar Rey. Al igual que al resto la mataba la certeza de saber que su amiga estaba sufriendo sin que ellas pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, para ayudarla de cualquier forma posible. Sin poder estar a su lado para brindarle consuelo.

-La ha herido demasiado... mi pobre niña-

-Majestad ¿de que habla? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a la princesa? ¿Quién la ha dañado? - preguntaban todas de manera angustiada

-No permitan que se acerque a ella. El no la ama ¡es mentira! - grito mientras su llanto y su angustia crecía

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción y las palabras de su reina. En especial porque se dieron cuenta de que su espíritu parecía estar desvaneciéndose.

-mi energía se agota... por favor, cuídenla...ya la ha dañado dem.. - su voz empezó a cortarse al igual que su imagen

-Majestad - insistía Michiru –¡¿dónde esta ella?

Las ocho sailors y los dos consejeros observaban con impotencia como la imagen se perdía, aun podían ver que su reina movía sus labios tratando de darles información. Se veía en sus ojos la gran angustia que sentía por su hija... pero a pesar de que sus labios se movían, ellas solo escuchaban fragmentos de palabras que no lograban descifrar hasta que...

-Seiya - fue la ultima palabra que logro decirles antes de desaparecer...

**Fin de recuerdo**

-Todo saldrá a luz - comento Artemis tratando de calmar un poco a su compañera - tengo la sensación de que existe algo mas…

-Por el momento me tranquiliza saber que ella sigue con vida- comento la señora de los vientos- pero debemos encontrarla, no podemos permitir que su dolor y desesperación la hagan...

-Lo se - le interrumpió el guardián – al igual que tu, me niego a volver a faltar a aquel juramento... no podría soportarlo

**Recuerdo.**

En aquel salón ya solo quedaban el Rey, Artemis y Haruka. Los tres estaban mas que sorprendidos por la determinación y el coraje que había demostrado su princesa al defender lo que quería, al evitar una injusticia.

Todo permanecía en silencio hasta que...

-Levántense - ordeno el rey. Los jóvenes obedecieron – ¿es verdad lo que mi hija a dicho? ¿A sido su cariño hacia ella lo que los motivo a desobedecernos a mi y a la reina?

-Majestad- hablo Artemis - mataríamos por la princesa y sin duda...

-.. y sin dudarlo entregaríamos nuestras vidas por garantizar su seguridad - termino Haruka el comentario iniciado por Artemis.

-Me complace oírlo, espero que su lealtad a mi hija sea tan grande como la que ella a demostrado hacia ustedes - comento el rey – olvidaremos lo sucedido el día de ayer, las princesas de Urano, Neptuno y Plutón realizaran otra prueba para reivindicarse y obtener su nombramiento como sailors.

-Gracias majestad- agradeció Haruka haciendo una reverencia

-Consejero Artemis, volverás a tus funciones como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-Si majestad- agradeció inclinándose ante su soberano

-Y como bono extra - dijo dirigiéndose a ambos -los hago enteramente responsables de la seguridad de mi hija. Debido a la confianza que ella deposita en ustedes, les brindo entera libertad sobre sus actos, pero les advierto... - dijo nuevamente con tono frió - que si algo llegara a pasarle... haré que sus cabezas rueden, ¡¿Esta claro?

-Si majestad - dijeron los dos al unísono mientras hacían una ultima reverencia - juramos proteger la vida de nuestra princesa sin importar el costo

-Que así sea - fueron las ultimas palabras del monarca antes de salir de aquel salón.

**Fin de recuerdo.**

**x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**En el templo Hikawa**_

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después luna?

¿En que momento aparece el traidor?

¿Cómo fue que el y el Rey murieron?

¿Por qué borraron nuestra memoria?

¿Cual fue el error de Haruka y Artemis?

¿Qué es lo que aun no se perdonan?

Luna bajo la vista y nuevamente suspiro... tantas preguntas le trajeron de golpe todos aquellos recuerdos. Sabía que las sailors estaban recordando y que el contestar a todas esas preguntas quizás solo les traería nuevas cuestiones y viejas angustias. Pero era necesario que recordaran, quizás de esa manera podrían evitar que la princesa lo hiciera...

-Bien - inicio su relato – después de que las sailors exteriores concluyeran exitosamente un ultima prueba y que obtuvieran su nombramiento oficial las cosas cambiaron un poco en el palacio

-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Mina

-Verán...

**Recuerdo.**

¡Felicidades!- les grito la joven princesa de la luna a tres chicas en traje de sailor mientras corría hacia ellas – por fin las nombraron oficialmente... que gusto me da

-Se lo debemos a usted majestad - respondió Plut

Serenety frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza – nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? ¿Cuantas veces te he pedido que no utilices el protocolo conmigo, no tienes arreglo - las tres chicas no pudieron mas que reír por el comentario

-Ya sabes como es Setsuna, ya no debe molestarte - hablo Uranus – pero tiene razón, te debemos a ti nuestro nombramiento, fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a tu padre... no debiste hacerlo

-No digas tonterías- le reprocho la rubia - si no hubiera sido por mi en primer lugar, jamás se hubieran metido en ese lío, no debí intervenir en su prueba, solo las metí en problemas

-Eso no es verdad...si tu no hubieras ayudado a esta tonta - dijo Neptium mientras codeaba a su compañera - seguramente en vez de festejar nuestro nombramiento estaríamos llorando sobre su tumba

-No seas melodramática - le reprocho la señora de los vientos – pero dime algo gatita ¿no tuviste mas problemas con tu padre?

-En realidad no, yo esperaba que me castigara de por vida, fui muy grosera con el, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice o dije

-¡¿Qué?

-A lo que me refiero es que no me arrepiento de haber intervenido en la prueba ya que aunque nos metimos todas en problemas, tu estas bien- dijo refiriéndose a Haruka – y se que no debió ser agradable el castigo que mis padres querían imponerles, pero a fin de cuentas todo se resolvió, y por alguna razón mi padre ahora pasa mas tiempo conmigo, y creo que dentro de unos días no se despegara de mi, ya que mi madre me dijo que ha suspendido todos sus viajes... creo que esa es su forma de castigarme - comento en un susurro. Las tres sailors no hicieron más que reír por el comentario.

-Serenety- le llamo la voz de Luna quien permanecía a unos pasos detrás - tu padre te espera en la biblioteca, quiera hablar contigo

-En un momento voy Luna- le respondió y volteando nuevamente con las sailors –supongo que volverán a sus planetas ¿verdad? las voy a extrañar mucho- les dijo para lanzarse a los brazos de Uranus

-Bueno, en realidad es de ellas dos de quien debes despedirte - cometo Haruka algo sonrojada –yo me voy a quedar

-¿En verdad? - pregunto muy entusiasmada –pero ¿por qué?

-¿Acaso no te alegra la noticia?

-Por supuesto, es solo que no entiendo

-Después harás que te explique- interrumpió Michiru – por ahora despídete de nosotras dos para que puedes ir a ver al Rey, seguramente no le agradara que lo hagas esperar

-las voy a extrañar- se abrazo a la chica de cabello acuamarino

-Nosotras también... llámame cuando quieras-

-Lo haré

-Majestad, cuídese mucho- la abrazo Setsuna

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?... voy a extrañar el pedirte que olvides el protocolo... eres la única que lo utiliza conmigo... te echare de menos

-¡Serenety! - se escucho una furiosa voz a sus espaldas – tu padre aun te sigue esperando... ¡date prisa!

La joven princesa salió del abrazo de su guerrera y a toda prisa se dirigió al castillo mientras se seguía despidiendo de ellas.

**Algunos meses después...**

¿En que piensa majestad? - le pregunto Luna- desde hace tiempo la noto algo preocupada, ¿sucede algo?

-Siempre has sido muy observadora Luna, y conoces casi todo lo que pasa en palacio, dime... ¿has notado algún cambio en la actitud de mi hija?

-Pues...ahora que lo menciona si majestad - confeso bajando la mirada – pero ignoro el motivo- añadió adivinando la siguiente pregunta de su Reina – en un principio creí que se debía a la partida de Michiru y Setsuna o que quizás se debía a que sus entrenamiento son cada vez mas duros, pero ella sigue mostrando el mismo interés o incluso me atrevería a decir que se esfuerza aun mas que el resto

-Si, también paso por mi mente pero... en realidad era con Haruka con quien mas se encariño y ella sigue en palacio debido al "bono extra" que mi esposo les impuso a ella y a Artemis, y también he notado su interés y su esfuerzo en las clases... parece obsesionada... a veces me asusta

-¿le asusta? –pregunto inquisitiva

-Serenety ha cambiado mucho... todo palacio lo ha notado, ya no es la misma joven alegre que corría por los pasillos esquivando a los guardias, sus risas ya no se oyen y su mirada parece triste como si cargara un gran peso en su conciencia... me preocupa

-¿Ha hablado sobre esto con el rey?

-No, en realidad el rey muestra el mismo comportamiento, perece eternamente preocupado, a la expectativa... jamás me han dejado estar presente en esas charlas "padre-hija" que tienen desde hace tiempo. El ya no viaja, ahora su único interés es estar cerca de Serenety, y ella se esta volviendo muy dependiente de el. No logra conciliar el sueño a menos que su padre este a su lado y en ocasiones por la noche despierta aterrada llamándolo - comento al tiempo que su mirada se entristecía aun mas.

-Talvez Haruka y Artemis sepan algo, por mandato del rey se convirtieron en la guardia personal de la princesa... quizás….

-Hazlos venir-

-Si majestad - respondió saliendo de aquel salón

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Si... empiezo a recordarlo - comento Amy - todos se preguntaban que le pasaba a Serena, se había vuelto callada y distante

-Si, y en los entrenamientos se esforzaba demasiado, en ocasiones le llamaban la atención porque peleaba con mucha furia, como si estuviera enfrentando a un verdadero enemigo - dijo la joven sacerdotisa.

-Es verdad, en ocasiones llego a vencerme, en cada enfrentamiento se aferraba aun mas a ganar - añadió la amazona

-Pues yo no recuerdo nada al respecto- interfirió Michiru

-Eso se debe a que tanto Setsuna como tu ya no se encontraban en la luna- comento la consejera

-Bueno pero síguenos contando- pidió la rubia del grupo – que fue lo que Haruka y Artemis le dijeron a la Reina

-Nada en realidad... al parecer estaban en la misma situación que la reina y yo, no sabían nada, excepto de que el Rey no permitía que Serenety saliera ni al jardín si no se encontraba alguno de ellos presente. Tenían ordenes de no dejarla sola en ningún momento, a todas horas del día la princesa estaba en compañía de Haruka, Artemis o el mismo rey y la reina jamás supo el motivo hasta que…

**Recuerdo.**

-¿Que deseas hacer para tu cumpleaños? Tal vez un baile formal, o una fiesta con las demás princesas- le proponía la reina a su hija

-Nada en realidad - respondió sin interés en el tema

-¿Nada?...pero cumplirás 13 años podrías...

-No madre, no me interesa ningún tipo de festejo, por favor, no te moleste en preparar algo, en verdad no me importa- le comento con una ligera sonrisa

-Pero... creí que esperabas con ansias tu cumpleaños, desde que cumpliste 12 estabas planeando tu fiesta para los 13

-Eso fue hace mucho, las prioridades cambian... no tengo ánimos para fiestas

-Pero princesa- trato de objetar algo Luna

-No lograran convencerme - les dijo poniéndose de pie – si me disculpan, iré a buscar a Artemis, tengo clase de esgrima - comento saliendo de aquella hermosa habitación

**Algunas semanas después...**

-Es una lastima que no hubieras querido una fiesta, perdimos la oportunidad de conocer a chicos apuestos - le reprochaba la princesa de Venus

-Mina en la vida hay prioridades mucho mas importantes que conseguir novio- respondió Serenety

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuales?

-Mina no empieces -le reprendió Rey - además aun no podemos tener novio, no tendríamos tiempo para verlos

-Es verdad - se integro Amy a la conversación – aun nos faltan mucho para concluir nuestro entrenamiento como sailors, deberías concentrarte en las clases

-Serenety ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Lita – de momento te quedaste muy pensativa

-¿He?...a si, estoy bien... lamento haberlas defraudado con lo de la fiesta, pero no me apetecía

-No te preocupes... ya será el próximo año, por ahora ya tienes 13 y aun cuando no hiciste fiesta, recibiste muchos regalos

-Si gracias chicas, no debieron molestarse

-¿Quién mas te envió algún presente? - pregunto entusiasmada Mina

-Michiru me obsequió una hermosa pulsera de esmeraldas, Setsuna me envió un vestido divino y también recibí obsequios de la princesa de Saturno, de Luna, Artemis, Haruka y por supuesto de mis padres

-Majestad- interrumpió en la habitación uno de los guardias – los reyes solicitan su presencia en el salón del trono

-Voy enseguida

**En el salón del trono.**

-Me sorprende su presencia - comentaba el Rey – jamás creímos volver a ver a ningún miembro del concilio

La reina estaba muy nerviosa, aunque trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible, sin embargo, la simple presencia de aquel hombre la inquietaba, temía que de alguna forma el extraño comportamiento de su esposo y su hija tuviera algo que ver con la visita del sabio.

-Le entiendo perfectamente majestad, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, en realidad esta no es una visita oficial y espero que mi presencia no les cause molestias

-En absoluto - respondió la reina – será un placer el tenerlo aquí el tiempo que su estancia perdure

-Se lo agradezco majestad

La gran puerta del salón se abrió y pudo verse entrar a la princesa de la luna, quien venia escoltada de Artemis y la sailor del viento

-Acércate hija - llamo su madre

Serenety obedeció y todos notaron como la joven princesa no lograba despejar sus ojos de los de aquel sabio, ambos parecían estar inmersos en una clase de trance

-Quizás no lo recuerdas pero el es...

-Maryus….

**x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**A las afueras de Tokio. En la habitación de Serena…**

Salió de la regadera y se envolvió en una toalla blanca. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente, tantas preguntas, tantos recuerdos que no dejaban de atormentarla, uno en especial... el peor de todos...

**Recuerdo**

Darien había alcanzado a sujetarle ambas manos evitando así que lo tocara y con un movimiento brusco la empujo nuevamente a la cama quedando sobre ella.

-¡No!...maldito... ¡no me toques!- le grito al sentir como rompía rápidamente su blusa, para después despojarla de su sostén

-Eres hermosa- repetía una y otra vez al tiempo que la besaba salvajemente.

-¡No!… ¡Basta! -Serena gritaba que se detuviera, se sentía asqueada de aquellas sensaciones, de saber que la estaba tocando, de saber lo que buscaba.

Tenía miedo de no poder reaccionar como debería, de sentir que su cuerpo no respondía a los reclamos de su mente y de su razón.

Darien la tenía bien sujeta de ambas manos y por más que ella trataba de liberarse sabía que su fuerza jamás seria suficiente por más que lo intentara.

-Grita cuanto quieras - le decía con burla -nadie jamás podrá oírte... estas sola... a mi merced- tales palabras solo provocaron que ella temblara aun mas.

-No...!Suéltame!-

Ella no podía hacer nada, solo trataba de esquivar sus besos, y forcejeaba inútilmente por querer quitárselo de encima, pero todo era inútil.

Darién llevo sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, con ese deseo contenido, con la lujuria que se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Serena lo mordió como única defensa, el grito y se separo de ella para darle una fuerte bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro.

El se levanto y se toco el labio mordido -¡Maldita perra!- le dijo de la forma mas fría y aterradora que pudiera ser escuchada.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido para la rubia, quizás perdió la noción del tiempo por un segundo debido al golpe, no lo supo, pero de un momento a otro sintió que el la despojaba de sus ultimas prendas y se colocaba entre sus piernas sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Si insiste en comportarte como una perra... ¡te tratare como a una! - le grito al tiempo que colocaba su miembro en el punto exacto.

Serena trato evitar lo que venia, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si al tiempo que la embestía

Un sonoro grito de dolor inundó aquella habitación. Fue lo único que la rubia pudo hacer al sentir como se desgarraba aquel símbolo de su pureza. Gritar de dolor.

"Nooooo" - siguió llorando amargamente, pero en medio de aquel llanto y aquel dolor, pudo sentir su furia creciendo, al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en la cara, el cuello y el pecho de su atacante. Sin embargo a el no pareció importarle, ya que en ningún momento se detuvo.

-¡Detente! - le grito en una mezcla de rencor y desesperación. El siguió en su tarea y poco a poco las exigencia de Serena se fueron volviendo leves y lastimeras suplicas.

Ella podía sentir que la fuerza se le iba al igual que la conciencia. -No... Por favor...no - suplicaba para sus adentros, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar.

Darien la embestía rápida y salvajemente, acerco su rostro al pecho de la chica y comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones, segundos después sintió una fuerte mordida en la parte superior de su seno derecho, pero no le dio importancia, ya ni siquiera se quejo, cualquier dolor que pudiera provocarle ya era nada comparado con lo que ya sentía...

El seguía en su labor y llevo sus labios nuevamente a los de ella. La beso una vez más como jamás lo había echo, con esa pasión que lo desbordaba. Momentos después mordió su labio inferir provocándole una herida.

Ella pudo saborear el sabor metálico de su propia sangre y en esos momentos solo deseaba que todo aquello terminara, no importaba como, solo quería que terminara.

Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, la forma en que iba y venia, la forma en que la desgarraba. Pero poco a poco incluso el dolor iba desapareciendo. Empezó a experimentar una sensación que la obligaba a odiarlo aun mas, a odiarse a si misma, empezó a recordar las veces que ella soñó con ese "mágico momento", todas las veces en que ella en secreto soñó con que el la hiciera suya. Se repudiaba a si misma por eso.

No quería saber nada, así que decidió rendirse, y poco a poco fue sintiendo como la conciencia la abandonada. Se dejo vencer, y lo ultimo que sintió, fue como el se descargaba en su interior dejando su cuerpo ya satisfecho sobre el de ella...

**Fin del recuerdo.**

**x-**

**-x-**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**-x-**

**-x-**

¿Que tal? ¿ Me odian?

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios


	13. Viejos recuerdos, nuevos rencores

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

**Viejos recuerdos, nuevos rencores.**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En las afueras de Tokio.**

-¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella? -no fue un reclamo, en realidad ninguno supo que había sido. Solo una pregunta que espera por respeta.

El castaño solo bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-Responde- le pidió casi en suplica.

Taiki no dijo nada

-¡Responde! -esta vez le exigió aun sabiendo que su respuesta podría herirlo. El necesitaba saberlo. _ "¿Acaso logro robarte el corazón? No entiendo… por Dios Taiki, por favor dime que no la amas, no de la forma en que yo lo hago. Debe ser un error. No me obligues a luchar contra ti por ella. No me obligues… porque lo hare"_

El castaño levanto la vista y lo vio a los ojos ¿qué podía decirle? Estaba por pronunciar palabra cuando...

-¡Aahh! – se escucho un grito del piso superior

-¡Serena! -gritaron los tres.

El primero en llegar fue Taiki, ya que era el más cercano a las escaleras.

Entraron a la habitación, y encontraron a la rubia sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, con la vista baja y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

Seiya y Yaten se quedaron estáticos, les asusto verla casi en el mismo estado en que la habían encontrado en su casa hace algunos días.

Taiki por su parte se acerco de inmediato, se arrodillo ante ella, tomo sus manos y la obligo a verlo.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí, todo estará bien – le murmuro y levantándola en brazos la recostó en la cama y la arropo cariñosamente

Serena se aferro a una de sus manos – por favor, por favor no te vallas, no quiero estar sola- le suplico entre lagrimas.

-Tranquila... me quedare contigo - le dijo mientras se despojaba de su saco y sus zapatos para después recostarse a un lado de la rubia, quien no dudo un segundo en refugiarse en sus brazos.

Yaten estaba anonadado por la acción de su hermano y la actitud de la chica, mientras que Seiya no soporto más aquella imagen, y salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala, donde comenzó a descargar toda su furia.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En el templo Hikawa**

_Continuación del recuerdo_

En el milenio de plata…

Quizás no lo recuerdas pero el es...

-Maryus - interrumpió a su padre – un sabio miembro del concilio... lo recuerdo- dijo sin dejar de ver fijamente al hombre frente a ella

-Me halaga y me sorprende que logre recordarme majestad... era usted muy pequeña-

-Sus ojos, jamás podría olvidar sus ojos, de alguna manera me resultan extrañamente familiares-

El sabio sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Serenety y la besaba delicadamente.

**Esa misma noche...**

-¿A que ha venido? -le pregunto la reina a sus esposo mientras se preparaban para dormir – ¿por qué paso toda la tarde con Serenety? ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita en esta ocasión?

-No lo sé amor- respondió sinceramente – pero en todo caso se lo preguntaremos mañana, antes de que se marche

**En la habitación de la princesa...**

-Luna ¿qué habitación de dieron al huésped?-

-la contigua, tu padre pensó que lo mas conveniente seria darle una de las mejores-

-Luna ¿tu lo viste en aquella ocasión cuando vino hace diez años?-

-En realidad no, solo tus padres y Artemis lo vieron ¿por qué?-

-Es solo que el recuerdo que tengo de el, es exactamente el mismo a como se ve hoy, me refiero a que no parece haber envejecido en absoluto -comento mientras entraba a la cama.

-Eso se debe a que siendo un sabio, su vida es mucho mas larga que la mayoría, pero no debe sorprendente, ya que tu, como descendiente de la luna, también posees un ciclo de vida muy prolongado. Serás como tu madre, que permanecen jóvenes por muchísimos años- le respondió con dulzura mientras la cobijaba-

-dime algo linda, ¿por qué no dejabas de verlo? parecías hipnotizada

-Son sus ojos Luna, me apeno decirlo frente a todo, pero he soñado con esa mirada, me provoca nostalgia, y cuando el esta a mi lado… no lo se, es como si una parte de mi me dijera que ese es mi sitio, junto a el, mientras que otra voz en mi interior me asegura que debo alejarme, pero no puedo…

La hermosa consejera no supo como interpretar aquellas palabras, sin embargo, pudo sentir que un sentimiento de angustia la invadía al escucharlas.

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Aquellas palabras fueron el inicio del fin - aseguro la hermosa consejera mientras sobaba sus sienes, como queriendo evitar el dolor de cabeza que aquellos recuerdos le traían.

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto la peliazul bastante intrigada

-No estoy segura, no sabría explicarlo, lo único que se, es que al día siguiente la tranquilidad del reino se predio por completo

**Recuerdo**

-Luna ¿dónde se encuentra Serenety?

-Hace unos minutos la vi en el jardín, conversando con el joven sabio

-¿Se ha ido?– pregunto la reina a su esposo quien entraba en esos momentos

-No, aun no, pero me dirijo a hablar con el, es solo que no lo encuentro ¿han visto a Serenety?

-En el jard... - ambas mujeres se vieron interrumpidas, ya que frente a ellos contemplaron la repentina aparición de un haz de luz

El rey se puso frente a su esposa en actitud defensiva

Aquella luz se convirtió en un anciano hombre de túnica blanca.

-Meyrak- murmuro el rey al reconocerlo.

Era el miembro del concilio que junto a Maryus había visitado el palacio hacia diez años.

A que se debe su...- trato de preguntar cortésmente, pero...

-¡El traidor esta aquí, debe proteger su reino, busca el cristal de plata!

¡Majestad! - entraron corriendo unos alterados guardias – algo ha pasado, encontraron al consejero Artemis y a Sailor Uranus inconscientes

Todas aquellas palabras entraron tan rápido por sus oídos, que no lograron captar su significado hasta que...

-¡La princesa ha desaparecido!

**Fin del recuerdo**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**A las afueras de Tokio.**

-Ya no quiero - murmuraba entre sollozos – ya no quiero recordar, ya no quiero que me duela, no quiero llorar Taiki... ya no…

-Tranquila - trataba de calmarla mientras acariciaba su cabello – se que es difícil, pero debes ser fuerte

¿Para qué? No tengo nada... él lo destruyo todo

Debes ser fuerte porque debes enfrentarlo una vez más. Debes hacerlo pagar por todo tu dolor, solo así lograras continuar

-Pero... - la rubia no dejaba de llorar. Sabía que si amigo tenia razón, lo sabia, pero el dolor no parecía dejarla. Los recuerdos la atormentaban constantemente.

-Hagamos un trato- le propuso el castaño – esta noche llora cuanto quieras, desahógate, saca todo ese dolor de tu cuerpo, llora hasta tu ultima lagrima, para que a partir de mañana, no tengas que volver a hacerlo. Mañana serás fuerte y no dejaras que "el" te siga atormentando. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento

Serena no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando entre los brazos de Taiki, convenciéndose a sí misma de que él tenía razón. Ya había llorado suficiente

Era verdad. Debía ser fuerte, debía hacer comprender a su ser entero que "el" mintió en todo momento, que no era mas que... si... un nuevo enemigo, eso era, un enemigo a quien debía destruir... y por primera vez entre todas las batallas que hasta ahora había tenido, entre tantos adversarios, por primera vez... disfrutaría haciendo pedazos a este.

**En la planta baja.**

-¡Seiya tranquilízate!- le exigía Yaten a su hermano

-¿Porque? ¡¿Por qué? - lanzaba la pregunta al aire - tu los viste, ella... ella ni siquiera noto nuestra presencia, ¡solo tenía ojos para él!

-¡No resolverás nada con destruir la casa! - le grito queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón – quizás mañana puedas hablar con ellos. Quizás no es lo que pensamos, Taiki no... el... y además ¿que hay de su novio, y de Amy?, Seguramente hay otra explicación.

Seiya se tranquilizo un poco, perecía estar asimilando las palabras de su hermano. Si, quizás no era lo que el pensaba. Respiro profundo un par de veces y viendo a su hermano le dijo:

-Tienes razón... no puede ser lo que me imaginaba, Taiki ama a Amy y mi único rival es ese imbécil de Darien-

Yaten suspiro un poco aliviado

-Pero no esperare hasta mañana por respuestas - le aseguro mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación e la chica.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En el templo Hikawa...**

¿Desapareció?... ¿pero...

-Para cuando Meyrak llego con la noticia de que Maryus era un traidor. Él y Serenety ya no se encontraban en la luna - explico la consejera

-Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo- comento Lita con semblante preocupado – la reina casi enloquece por la angustia de no saber que pretendía hacer el con Serena

Es verdad - secundo Rey – pensaron que la usaría como rehén para pedir el cristal de plata a cambio de su vida pero...

Pero el rey no le dio tiempo

**Recuerdo.**

-¡La princesa ha desaparecido! –anunciaron los exaltados guardias

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron al unísono los reyes. No podían creer lo que escuchaban !Debía ser una error!

-No... !No!- comenzó a sollozar la reina temiendo lo peor.

-Al parecer he llegado tarde - murmuraba el sabio visiblemente contrariado.

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿qué es lo que quiere de mi hija? - pregunto la angustiada reina entre un mar de llanto y desesperación.

-Creemos que busca el cristal de plata, para utilizarlo en contra del concilio

El rey se sorprendió aun mas, por un segundo se paralizo con una notable expresión de pánico en su rostro. Como si de un momento a otro se hubiera dado cuenta de algo de suma importancia

La reina se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de aquella sala, mientras lloraba amargamente y suplicaba que nada le pasara a su pequeña.

De un momento a otro pudo verse como el rey incremento su aura. Tanto Luna como la reina sabían que estaba tratando de localizar a su hija, por medio de ese vínculo especial que siempre habían compartido

-¡La encontré! - exclamó unos segundos después al tiempo que se arrodillaba ante su esposa.

En los ojos de ambos podía verse la desesperación y la angustia que los embargaba - no te preocupes amor - le dijo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – no permitiré que nada le pase a nuestro Ángel, pronto estará a salvo en tus brazos. Te lo prometo- depósito en tierno besos en sus labios- Te amo- fueron las últimas palabras que la reina escucho de su marido, antes de que el desapareciera en un haz de luz.

**Horas mas tarde...**

Luna corría a toda prisa a la enfermería. Le habían informado que tanto Artemis como Haruka por fin habían despertado.

Cuando iba entrando a la habitación choco con Artemis.

-¿Saben a dónde se la ha llevado? -les pregunto angustiada por el bienestar de su princesa.

-No, no lo sabem...

-¡¿qué es lo que saben?- pregunto la aterrada voz de la reina quien en esos momentos se acercaba

-Solo lo que vimos antes de...

**Recuerdo**

-¿Por qué lo mira con tanta insistencia?- pregunto Uranus algo extrañada por la actitud de su gatita

- Al parecer, Serenety le dijo a Luna que se sentía extrañamente familiar con el - respondió el consejero mientras veían como su joven princesa, y su acompañante paseaban por los jardines del palacio, a unos cuantos metros de distancia - ¿de qué estarán hablando?

-No lo sé -respondió la señora del viento – pero planeo averiguarlo - añadió para después acercarse sigilosamente y ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca

-¿Acaso planeas espiarla?- le pregunto Artemis ya en la misma posición que su compañera

-Por si no lo recuerdas, debemos ser como su sombra, así que cállate, observa y escucha- le reprendió para después prestar toda su atención a la conversación de la pareja.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?- le pregunto el apuesto joven

- Yo… no, todo se encuentra bien- le aseguro con una sonrisa

-Por favor, siéntase en confianza de preguntarme lo que guste – le comento tomando sus manos con delicadeza, al tiempo que la invitaba a sentarse a la orilla de la fuente que adornaba aquel hermoso jardín, después se inclino hasta quedar con una rodilla tocando el suelo, frente a ella.

-Es esto – le dijo mirando como las manos de ambos permanecían unidas – Su cercanía y su mirada me resultan familiar, me provocan nostalgia

-Quizás me recuerda de otra vida, majestad – le dijo con ternura

-Quizás, es solo que… tengo mucha confusión en mi interior. Siento la necesidad de alejarme de usted, como si nuestra cercanía estuviera prohibida. Pero a su vez, siento el anhelo de permanecer a su lado, como si algo dentro de mí supiera, que su ausencia me dejaría un gran vacío. Siento miedo" - le confeso un poco consternada

-¿Me teme? – le pregunto el con algo de tristeza en su mirada. Como si una respuesta afirmativa fuera capaz de herirlo.

-Temo perderlo, por alguna razón que no comprendo, me atemoriza la idea de no volverlo a ver –le confesó aun perdida en su mirada

El sonrió dulcemente - me causa una gran dicha el escuchar esas palabras, Serenety – le dijo de manera tierna olvidando por primera vez los formalismos, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y la invitaba a levantarse- ven conmigo, yo te daré a conocer el motivo de la confusión que te atormente desde hace tiempo. Te mostrare tu futuro como princesa de este reino, y a su vez, conocerás la verdad que te han ocultado desde tu nacimiento, y así podrás elegir tu propio destino

Serenety se sintió confundida por esas palabras, pero aun así, sus ojos no podían separarse de aquella mirada gentil que el hombre frente a ella le brindaba.

Tomo su mano y se puso de pie sin dejar de verlo de manera atenta, fue en ese momento que una serie de imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente – no…– sollozo soltando su mano y retrocediendo un par de pasos, sin perder aun el contacto de sus ojos.

El avanzo hacia ella la misma distancia que la joven había creado entre ambos - si princesa – le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba esta vez por el brazo, evitando así que ella volviera a alejarse – yo he visto tu futuro... y ahora, tu también lo conoces

-¡No! - grito de manera desesperada mientras trataba de apartarse de el.

- !Suéltala! -exigió Artemis, quien junto a Uranus habían salido de su escondite.

Maryus no se inmuto ante la repentina aparición de los guardianes, e ignorándolos levanto en brazos a la joven princesa, que en ese preciso momento había perdido el conocimiento

-¡¿Qué le has hecho? – pregunto furiosa Uranus en posición de ataque.

El no respondió, simplemente volvió a sonreír al ver a la joven en sus brazos, y pasando a una velocidad impresionante entre los dos guardianes, se retiro sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, mientras ambos guerreros caían inconscientes a sus espaldas.

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que...? ¿Como...? -trato de cuestionar la reina cuando se vio interrumpida

-Majestad - se escucho una voz conocida.

Los cuatro presentes voltearon para encontrarse a sailor Neptium y sailor Plut quienes venían a toda prisa

-El espejo me lo ha mostrado majestad - decía Neptium entre jadeos – ¡sé donde está la princesa!

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo - comento Michiru- el espejo me mostró que la princesa se encontraba en uno de los asteroides cercanos a mercurio

-Así es -puntualizo Luna- en cuanto lo supimos salimos a buscarla. La encontramos inconsciente, abandonada en aquel asteroide. No había rastro alguno del Rey o del traidor.

Serena tenia su vestido manchado de sangre. En cuanto volvimos a palacio la Reina la hizo examinar, pero no encontraron herida alguna, al parecer solo se encontraba débil y en estado de shock -comentaba con suma tristeza

**Recuerdo**

Desde que habían encontrado a la princesa, la reina no se había separado de ella en lo absoluto. Su hija ya llevaba tres días inconsciente.

La joven princesa sollozaba amargamente por su padre entre sueños, mientras la reina no dejaba de angustiarse por el paradero de su esposo.

-Majestad, debería descansar un poco -le sugirió Luna mientras entraba a la habitación.

-No Luna, no quiero separarme de ella, podría despertar en cualquier minuto

-Majestad, si sigue así enfermara, necesita descansar -le insistía a su reina, quien permanecía recostada a un lado de su hija, esperando a que despertara.

La reina iba a responder cuando se vio interrumpida...

-papa…no…papa_- _murmuraba la princesa de manera afligida aun entre sueños

-No deja de repetir lo mismo -comento la reina de manera angustiada

-Papa... ¡papa! -grito de manera sorpresiva al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y abría los ojos.

-¡Serenety! -le llamo su angustiada madre mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y lloraba nuevamente.- mi amor...todo esta bien... tranquila... estas en casa -le murmuraba mientras acariciaba su espalda con el propósito de tranquilizarla.

- No... no.. ¡No! -grito saliendo del abrazo de su madre y refugiándose a llorar en su almohada

**Fin del recuerdo**

-La princesa permaneció así por un par de días -comento Luna –rechazaba la presencia de todos, en especial la de la reina. Nadie sabia los motivos, no salía de su habitación, no comía, solo lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y cuando lo hacia, tenia horribles pesadillas de las que despertaba gritando aterrada

-¿Y qué paso después?-pregunto Mina – ¿qué hay del Rey?"

-Jamás volvió a saberse de él. Era obvio que la única persona capaz de responder a eso era Serena, pero la única ocasión en que la reina trato de preguntarle, ella se puso histérica

-En palacio se corrió el rumor de que el Rey y Maryus se habían matado entre sí, y que Serena había sido testigo de todo y que seguramente, eran esas imágenes las que regresaban a su mente en forma de pesadillas para atormentarla

-¿Entonces fue por eso que la reina borro su memoria? -pregunto la pequeña Hotaru

-Así es, lo hizo para que Serena pudiera estar tranquila -respondió Luna para después quedarse sumida en sus propios recuerdos...

-¿Qué pasa Luna? ¿Hay algo mas que no nos has dicho? -pregunto Amy al notar como la consejera se había quedado callada, mientras su rostro se entristecía aun amas.

-He...No nada –contesto – "_ya es suficiente con que Artemis y Haruka lo hayan recordado, y tengan que cargar nuevamente con esa culpa en sus corazones. Ellas jamás lo supieron en aquel tiempo... no tiene caso que lo sepan ahora"_

-Pero ¿por qué borrar también nuestros recuerdos? -cuestionó Lita

-Para garantizar que ella jamás recordara por medio de alguien mas, fue por eso mismo que el cristal de plata no solo quito de ella sus recuerdos, sino también esa habilidad que poseía para leer la mirada. La reina le pidió al cristal de plata, que borrara de la mente de todo el reino lo relacionado con el concilio y la muerte del rey. Fue la única forma en que Serena volvió a ser la joven alegre de algún tiempo atrás. Lo que paso después, es lo que ya todas recuerdan

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**A las afueras de Tokio.**

Serena se había quedado dormida. Taiki permanecía en silencio mientras la contemplaba. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo llevar la mentira por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que jamás nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Podrá ella superarlo?...

Escucho unos ligeros pasos acercándose. Sabía que seguramente se trataba de Seiya, ¿seguir con su enfrentamiento u obligarlo a esperar hasta la mañana siguiente? Mmm... Opto por la segunda opción, así que cuando sintió que habría la puerta decidió hacerse el dormido.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo su hermano parado frente a ellos?, tal vez 5 o 10 minutos.

¿Qué tanto veía? Seguramente a su amado bombón ¿qué otra cosa?, lo cierto es que si no hubiera sido porque Yaten lo saco de ahí, seguramente se hubiera amanecido en la misma posición, contemplándola, enamorándose cada segundo mas y más de ella.

**Algunas horas después...**

Toda la casa estaba embargada de una extraña quietud. Todo permanecía en silencio.

Taiki se había quedado dormido junto a Serena, y de alguna forma Seiya se había tranquilizado, o quizás se había cansado de maldecir a su hermano hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y terminar durmiéndose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Yaten por su parte dormía plácidamente en su propia habitación.

Serena despertó un poco más tranquila, no tardo en darse cuenta de que Taiki permanecía a su lado, tal y como lo había prometido. Una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios al recordar el cómo algunos años atrás, el castaño no parecía soportarla. Su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que un semblante serio oscureció sus rasgos.

Se levanto con cuidado para no despertar al chico, y se vistió para luego salir al pequeño balcón que se situaba justo frente al lago.

La noche era muy tranquila, aunque al igual que desde hace un par de meses, la luna no brillaba como antes, lucia opaca y triste, al igual que su princesa.

"_Sé lo que debo hacer... ya no tendré miedo... debo ser fuerte... ya no llorare... ya nadie podrá herirme... no lo permitiré... nadie jamás volverá a engañarme... jamás..."_

Serena entro nuevamente a la habitación, solo para salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras rumbo a la salida. En el camino encontró a Seiya dormido en un sillón, su expresión no vario en absoluto, solo pasó de largo sin hacer el menor ruido.

"N_ecesito respuestas... sé bien donde encontrarlas..."_

Salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió al muelle que se encontraba a la orilla del lago. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa de tirantes del mismo tono, estaba descalza y el frió que corría por el aire no parecía llegar a su piel, mientras que su rubio y largo cabello suelto era ondeando por el viento.

Ella camino hasta el extremo final de aquel muelle, y permaneció parada en silencio, con la vista fija en el agua y una expresión de indiferencia en su mirada.

-Solicito su presciencia... aparezcan

A sus espaldas se crearon cuatro ases de luz: rojo, azul, verde y café, para segundos después mostrar a cuatro apuestos chicos que permanecían con una rodilla en el suelo y la mirada hacia el piso.

-Princesa... –trato de hablar el pelirrojo pero se vio interrumpido...

-¿Porque? –pregunto de manera fría.

Al parecer ninguno de los cuatro chicos se atrevía a responder, ni siquiera eran capaces de levantar la mirada ante ella.

-Ustedes lo sabían... sabían del daño que él me había causado, sabían que él era el culpable de todo lo ocurrido, de mi dolor, del dolor de mis sailors, de la muere de... ustedes siempre lo supieron... es hasta ahora que comprendo el significado de sus palabras"

"_Hemos sido testigos de su sufrimiento y nos sentimos culpables al no poder evitarlo… Deseamos compensar nuestro fallo ofreciendo nuestras vidas a su servicio "_

-¿Por qué?, ¿porque después de todo el daño que me había causado?, después de asegurarme que estaban a mi servicio sin que yo lo pidiera... ¿por qué permitieron que volviera a dañarme? ¡¿Por qué? - pregunto de manera alterada, al tiempo que se giraba para estar frente a ellos. .

Ella estaba dolida, defraudaba, furiosa, se sentía impotente.

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero ella se rehusó a cederles paso. Ya no lloraría... se lo había prometido a sí misma y aun sin palabras, se lo había prometido a Taiki.

Ya no lloraría.

-Princesa, no tiene idea de cuanto hemos lamentado todo el daño que el príncipe le ha causado - se atrevió a hablar Fayres aun sin levantar la mirada

-Sin embargo, aun siendo nuestro deseo no podíamos interferir directamente en las acciones del príncipe- comento Laryus

-Hemos sido testigos silenciosos del daño que él le ha hecho desde el principio de los tiempos, desde el milenio de plata, pero en aquel entonces usted estaba fuera del alcance de la tierra y por lo tanto del nuestro -añadió Geo

-Sabemos que el príncipe de la tierra posee un corazón oscuro, y que desde su nacimiento solo ha generado dolor, y ha traído desgracia a su propio mundo. Jamás pensó en los habitantes de este planeta, jamás correspondió al amor que usted le brindaba

-Sí, ahora lo sé - interrumpió a Amberes sin emoción alguna en sus palabras

-No majestad... aun tiene mucho por saber... -sentencio Fayres aun en la misma posición.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En la casa de campo.**

Taiki despertó al sentir el frió que se colaba por el balcón y no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que se encontraba solo.

¿Dónde podía estar Serena?

Se levanto y se acercó al balcón, pudo ver como la chica se encontraba en el muelle y decidió ir a buscarla. Se puso los zapatos y tomo su saco para después salir de la habitación.

Yaten también se acababa de levantar para vigilar a Seiya, y se encontraron en las escaleras. Sin embargo, el peliplateado no dijo nada, solo lo miro de forma reprobatoria y siguió su camino.

Taiki dudo por unos segundos, pero decidió retomar su curso hacia la puerta principal, que lo llevaría más cerca de donde se encontraba Serena.

Cuando giro su rostro nuevamente a las escaleras, un fuerte e inesperado golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

Taiki tocaba con su mano derecha el punto exacto de su mejilla donde había recibido el golpe, mientras que su mirada se concentraba en unos furiosos ojos azules frente a el.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- le pregunto con toda la furia que en esos momentos lo contenía- sabes perfectamente lo mucho que la amo

Taiki pareció molestarse ante tal comentario, y levantándose por si solo se acerco a su hermano- eres un idiota –fue todo lo que dijo para cruzar de largo y retomar su camino.

Ante tal actitud, Seiya no pudo evitar enfurecerse aun más, y al girarse se lanzo contra su hermano sorprendiéndolo por la espalda, y cayendo ambos por las escaleras.

Una combinación de golpes y maldiciones de ambas partes no se hizo esperar, ambos chicos comenzaron a golpearse de tal forma, que parecían decididos a acabar con su adversario.

**En el muelle.**

Serena se había quedado sola en el lago, inmersa en sus cavilaciones.

"_No volveré a llorar..._

_No volveré a compadecerme a mi misma..._

_¿Qué caso tiene?... a fin de cuentas soy la única culpable... ahora lo entiendo..._

_Fui una tonta... siempre lo he sido..._

_Pero no mas... ¡nunca mas!..._

_A partir de hoy me volveré de piedra... _

_Y nada jamás volverá a dañarme..._

_¡Nunca mas!..."_

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En algún lugar desconocido.**

-¿Qué aremos ahora? -pregunto un apuesto chico peliverde después de que el y sus hermanos hubieran dejado sola a la princesa

-Nada, por el momento dejaremos de intervenir

-¿La dejaremos sola?

-No Geo, solo esperaremos a que ella este lista, cuando el momento llegue, estaremos presentes, "el" no volverá a dañarla

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

- ¡Basta! - les grito Yaten, pero ninguno presto atención a sus palabras. Ambos chicos se golpeaban quizás queriendo desahogar el dolor que los consumía.

Seiya se sentía traicionado, y Taiki estaba furioso por la desconfianza de su hermano, y sus tontas insinuaciones

Yaten se acerco y trato de separarlos, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte golpe que lo hizo enfurecer. Todo parecía indicar que pronto el número de contendientes aumentaría a tres.

-¡Ambos son unos idiotas! – les grito un furioso Yaten – ¿acaso están locos? Porque rayos… - un ligero toque en su hombro derecho lo hizo callar.

Al sentir la presencia de la rubia, ambos chicos dejaron los golpes y se mostraron apenados por su comportamiento.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto a ninguno en especial. Tanto Seiya como Taiki solo bajaron la mirada, como niños regañados por su madre.

Al no obtener respuesta, la rubia se dirigió al único que parecía no estar involucrado en el conflicto – ya que ellos no quieren decir nada, podrías decirme tu que es lo que esta pasando-

Yaten evadió la mirada de sus hermanos y respondió – Seiya cree que existe algo entre Taiki y tú, eso lo enfureció y ataco a Taiki, quien nunca se molesto en dar explicaciones

Para sorpresa de los tres, Serena sonrió – ¿algo entre Taiki y yo, sí, eso es verdad – la respuesta paralizo a los tres- entre nosotros existe lo mismo que hay entre tú y yo – le comento a Yaten de manera inocente.- somos buenos amigos- dijo mientras sonreía una vez mas.

-Bombón pero Taiki y tu…

-Como ya lo dije, solo somos amigos - le interrumpió la rubia mientras se acercaba a él- Seiya, se lo que sientes por mi y te lo agradezco, pero no seas tontito, sabes bien que Taiki ama a Amy y si creíste ver algo mas que una amistad entre nosotros, pues te equivocaste. Taiki ha sido de mucho apoyo para mi en estos días, y quizás he abusado de su gentileza y su compañía, eso es todo– le aclaro

El joven de ojos azules no pudo hacer mas que sonreír ampliamente, sin duda le agradaba lo que ella le estaba diciendo, y también, sin duda, seguiría luchando por su amor.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**Esa misma tarde frente a la residencia Tsukino**

-bombón, ¿estás segura? -pregunto el pelinegro nada contento de que la rubia los hubiera convencido de que regresaran a la ciudad.

En realidad tenía planeado aprovechar el tiempo en que la tendría tan cerca, para poder conquistarla sin la intervención de las sailors o del imbécil de su novio.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien -respondió bajando de la camioneta

-Serena, no me guata la idea de que vuelvas a tu casa, y mucho menos que te quede sola -hablo el castaño - por lo menos permite que uno de nosotros se quede contigo

-No es necesario, en verdad estoy bien. Gracias a Yaten ya no estoy herida y en general me siento mucho mejor, más segura -les comento fingiendo su mejor sonrisa para tratar de convencerlos- estaré bien, no se preocupen.

-Pero, ¿y si vuelven a atacarte, y sí...

-No te preocupes Seiya, no volverán a tomarme por sorpresa, lo que paso antes fue por culpa de mi descuido -le sonrió de manera melancólica- pero no volverá a pasar _"nunca más" _

Taiki se alegro al escuchar que la chica al parecer ya lo había superado, se veía más segura, más fuerte. Sin embargo, algo en sus palabras, y en especial en su mirada lo incomodaba, pero ¿qué?...

-Bien -hablo el peliplateado –pero si necesitas algo nos llamas ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro -le respondió aun sosteniendo su fingida sonrisa, para después ver como la camioneta se alejaba hasta perderse en la esquina

Serena dio media vuelta y miro detenidamente su casa. La sonrisa de sus labios se borro por completo

Entro a la casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde encontró la puerta derribada y la habitación en un completo desorden. Entro al interior sin hacer expresión alguna y comenzó a recoger todo y a acomodarlo en su lugar.

Recogió los vidrios que había en el suelo, los pedazos de espejo, las sabanas y toda la rapa que mostraba manchas de sangre, para después depositarlos en el contenedor de basura.

Limpio los muebles, coloco todas las fotografías en su lugar, y por ultimo tomo un cepillo, una cubeta con agua y jabón, y comenzó a tallar las manchas de sangre que había en el piso, hasta quitarlas por completo

Una vez realizadas las labores de limpieza, tomo un largo baño, después se vistió y se sentó en la cama, donde se quedo viendo fijamente la fotografía que estaba en su mesita de noche, la que tanto había querido tiempo atrás, donde ella y Darien sonreían abrazados.

Acaricio la imagen.

-Pronto... muy pronto sabrás lo que es el dolor. Lo pagaras caro Endymión... muy caro...

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

¿Qué les pareció?.

Gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios.

Besitos!


	14. Enfrentamientos y reconciliaciones

_Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es solo para fines recreativos._

¡Hola de nuevo!

Espero que estén todas bien. Acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

La historia ya se acerca a su final, aun no lo tengo escrito ni muy claro, pero créanme que haré lo mejor que pueda para no defraudarlas.

Aprovecho para invitarlas a leer **Olvídame… o elíjeme.** Originalmente era un one short, pero me animaron a continuarlo. Así que tengo grandes aspiraciones para esta historia.

También tengo en la cabeza continuar con **Amor… quédate**. Será un SxS. Pero ya saben que me gusta el suspenso y el melodrama. Así que no se la podre fácil a esta pareja. Estoy enamorada de la idea que tengo para esta historia. Pronto la continuaré y estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Bueno, las dejo para que lean.

Cuídense y besos.

**Inevitables enfrentamientos y añoradas reconciliaciones.**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**Cerca de la residencia Tsukino.**

Su camioneta dio vuelta en la esquina perdiendo de vista la casa de la rubia. Ninguno de los tres estaba del todo tranquilo en dejar a Serena sola, pero debían respetar su deseo.

Decidieron volver a su departamento y descansar, ya que desde el momento en que pisaron la tierra y en especial desde que encontraron a Serena aquella tarde, no habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

El ataque por parte de la rubia, su estancia en el hospital y el ataque de celos de Seiya. Todo sumaba una fuerte carga emocional para los tres y debían relajarse un poco, para poder así servirle de ayuda en algo a la rubia. Porque sin saber ciertamente que es lo que vendría, sabían que ella los necesitaría, y ellos debían estar allí para poder ayudarla.

Entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, el lugar estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por un par de focos incandescentes. El panorama era desierto, pero eso no era extraño a esa hora.

Bajaron de la camioneta anhelando llegar a su departamento y poder disfrutar de un baño caliente seguido por una reconfortante siesta.

Muero de hambre pero es más mi cansancio – bostezo al tiempo que se estiraba perezosamente- no se ustedes, pero yo me daré una ducha y me iré a la cama. Siguió su camino al verse ignorado por sus hermanos._ "par de lelos" _pensó para sí mismo

Tanto Seiya como Taiki nuevamente estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que… – ¡cuidado! - ambos chicos salieron de su ensoñaciones al sentir que Yaten se lanzaba a ellos empujándolos y evitando así que fueran golpeados por aquel conocido ataque.

Se puso de pie rápidamente -¡Qué demonio… -no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la mortal espada de sailor Uranus lo acorralo contra uno de los pilares, pegándose de manera peligrosa a su garganta.

¡¿Donde está ella?- demando una respuesta de manera furiosa. No estaba dispuesta a pasar más tiempo sin volver a ver a su princesa. La necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla y asegurarle que jamar volvería a apartarse de su lado.

Yaten se encontraba en el piso, la amenazante alabarda de sailor Saturn le impidió ponerse de pie. Sin duda la expresión angelical de la niña frente a él, se perdía por completo cuando creía que su princesa estaba en peligro.

La mirada de Saturn era profunda, amenazante- ¿dónde está mi princesa? ¡¿Qué le hicieron?- acerco a un mas su arma al pecho del peli plateado para dejarle en claro que no se tocaría el corazón en sacarle una respuesta, aun cuando tuviera que hacerlo pedazos en el proceso.

-¡Esto es innecesario!, ella está bien ¡nosotros jamás la dañaríamos! –la voz de Taiki era segura, resuelta y a la vez furiosa. Sailor Plut y sailor Neptiun lo tenían acorralado, pero aun así, el no perdió su aire autosuficiente y su actitud desafiante.

-Lo que tú digas o creas no es de nuestra importancia. Solo conocemos los hechos. Ella está desaparecida y en su habitación encontramos una de sus chaquetas y sus huellas ensangrentadas – por un segundo la voz de Neptune se quebró, dejando notar el dolor que aquel recuerdo le traía.

El solo pensar que su princesa fue herida sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera hacer nada al respecto le carcomía por dentro.

Seiya y Uranus se veían desafiantes, en sus ojos se notaba su deseo por acabar de una vez por todas uno con el otro. – ¿para qué quieren saber donde esta ella? Ya han dejado bastante claro lo ineptas que son en protegerla. ¡Ella no las necesita! –le reprocho al tiempo que hacia una maniobra, empujando a la sailor y liberándose así de su hostigamiento.

Uranus sonrió. – no sabes cuánto ancio reducirte a cenizas de una vez por todas –el veneno en sus palabras era más que evidente.

Seiya no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Correspondió de manera desafiante la sonrisa y extrajo de su bolsillo su estrella de trasformación – comparto el mismo deseo hacia ti, ¡poder de lucha estelar!- en un par de segundos pudo verse una desafiante y furiosa Sailor Fighter lista para luchar

Si así lo quieren… así será – sentencio Neptune, quien junto a sailor Plut se acerco a Uranus para hacerle frente a las Star lights. Saturn hizo lo propio alejándose de Yaten para así permitir que ambos equipos se agruparan

Yaten no perdió tiempo y se transformó. -¡como se atreven! Tienen el cinismo de venir dispuestas a atacarnos y exigiendo respuestas sobre SU princesa ¿Qué clase de estúpidas e ineptas guardianas son?- les reprocho furiosa Sailor Healer –si no fuera por nosotras….

¡Cierra lo boca!- le dolía escucharlo, pero era verdad. Habían sido ineptas y descuidadas en la protección de su princesa. _"Tú eres solo unas intrusa. No tienes derecho a estar cerca de ella. Ninguna de ustedes. No tienen derecho de intentar desplazarnos. Ni siquiera deberían estar en ese planeta. Yo me encargare de desterrarlas de una vez por todas. ¡Malditas intrusas!"- _¡Tierra… tiembla!

¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- la sailor de los mares no se quedo atrás y a la par de su compañera lanzo su ataque.

Healer y Fighter esquivaron con dificultad aquellas bolas de energía. El estacionamiento era amplio, pero el techo era bajo, evitando que pudieran dar grandes saltos. Debían ser sumamente rápidas, si quería salir con vida de ese enfrentamiento.

Fighter estaba furiosa, ¡harta! de las sailor exteriores. Ellas siempre fueron una barrera que le impedía acercarse a su adorado bombón. ¡Eran un estorbo! Y ya era hora de que se quitaran de su camino.

¡Laser de estrella fugaz! –lanzo su ataque directamente a sailor Uranus. Sabía que lo esquivaría con facilidad. Después de todo era la más rápida de las Sailors. Pero aun así liberó su ataque lanzándose ella misma tras él, para poder así emboscarla

Uranus sonrió. "_acaso es tan estúpida para creer que podrá herirme con su débil ataque". _Se movió ágilmente a su derecha y la bola de energía paso de largo hasta golpear uno de los muros traseros. Volvió a sonreír con arrogancia.

Fighter ya se lo esperaba. La conocía, y adelanto sus movimientos. La vio esquivar su ataque con facilidad. La vio sonreír y pudo darse el placer de borrar de su rostro esa sonrisa gracias a la fuerte patada que le propino en el rostro, la cual lanzo su cuerpo un par de metros atrás.

Uranus se incorporo furiosa. Un hilo de sangre se desprendió de la comisura de sus labios. Lo limpio con el dorso de su mano. Fijo su vista en la Star light responsable y sintió su sangre hervir al verla parada frente a ella, con una mirada burlona y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Date por muerta! – se lanzo hacia su oponente de manera decidida. Una feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no se hizo esperar. Ambas sailor se atacaban ferozmente. Dispuestas a terminar de una vez por todas con su adversaria.

Por su parte Neptune luchaba de igual manera contra Healer. Estaba harta de las intrusas. Y estaba más que dispuesta a que este fuera su último enfrentamiento. Hoy, en ese oscuro lugar, las Sailors Star dejarían de existir.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX **

**En la residencia Tsukino**

Serena estaba parada frente a la ventana de su habitación... en silencio. El sol había comenzado a declinar y la luna no tardaba en hacerse presente, esa luna que compartía con ella su dolor, su angustia. La luna, que al igual que su princesa, ya nada parecía importarle, su brillo se había opacado por completo, se veía oscurecida, triste y en ocasiones, incluso amenazante.

El viento llegaba a ella en suaves caricias que recorrían su rostro y jugaban con su hermosa cabellera, quizás era Amberes quien lo enviaba a consolarla. Quizás era enviado por Haruka para decirle que la extrañaba, que la buscaba y que ansiaba verla. No lo sabía, lo cierto era que nada parecía ayudarla.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En el estacionamiento.**

-Si crees que te voy a tener compasión por no estar transformado en una sailor estas muy equivocado- le aseguro sailor Plut

El castaño tenía su estrella de transformación en la mano derecha, pero en su mirada podía notarse una expresión contrariada. _"¿porque? ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Con gusto me enfrentaría ellas. Me tienen igual o incluso más harto que a mis hermanos, pero no resolveremos nada así. Esto es una estupidez"_

Sailor Saturn se había apartado unos metros para brindarles una lucha limpia, tres a tres. Su vista estaba fija en Taiki. "_¿Por qué no se ha transformado? acaso pretende enfrentar a Plut en su forma humana ¿está loco?". _Lo siguió observando y en su mirada pudo notar una expresión que había visto en alguien más, solo en una persona.

Se acerco a él.

¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? ¿Por qué no luchas?- le inquirió de manera firme.

Taiki suspiro y la miro decidido -¿Qué caso tiene luchar si al parecer ambos bandos estamos en un error?-

-De qué demonios estás hablando. No te atrevas a compararnos a ustedes. –Uranus no pudo evitar intervenir al escuchar las palabras del castaño – ustedes y nosotras no tenemos nada en común.

Tal vez solo una cosa –intervino esta vez Plut, corrigiendo a su compañera – ambos bandos nos odiamos profundamente. Uranus sonrió. La sailor del tiempo tenía razón, quizás su desprecio las unas por las otras era lo único que tenían en común

-Se equivocan, existe algo mas, algo de suma importancia, de hecho, al parecer, estúpidamente estamos luchando entre nosotras por la misma razón… por Serena.-

¡No te atrevas a meterla en esto! Ella no tiene nada que ver. –fue nuevamente Uranus quien hablo de manera tajante

¡Te equivocas! Ella es la razón de todo. Es por ella que ustedes luchan y es por ella que nosotros volvimos. No es ningún secreto que Seiya que la ama profundamente y tiene derecho a luchar por su amor. El podría hacerla feliz ¿acaso no quieren eso para ella? ¿Su felicidad?

Ella ya es feliz, y por supuesto que no necesita a ninguna de ustedes. Ella tiene a Endymion, el es su futuro y su felicidad. Y no permitiremos que intervengan con el destino que ya está escrito- sentencio furiosa – así que déjate de estupideces y lucha de una vez por todas _"Nadie interferirá. La pequeña dama nacerá y el futuro será cumplido"._ -¡Grito Mortal!-

Taiki bajo la mirada decepcionado. ¿Acaso se había rendido? El poderoso ataque de sailor Plut se dirigió a él a toda velocidad.

- ¡cuidado!- pudo sentir que fue empujado con fuerza lejos de la trayectoria de aquel ataque. Trato de incorporarse y fue entonces que noto a sailor Fighter sobre él.

Ambos grupos se volvieron a reagrupar. Taiki y Fighter se pusieron nuevamente de pie, mientras Healer hacía guardia en posición defensiva por si recibían otro ataque de las Outher

Fighter se veía cansada. Sin duda su lucha contra Uranus la tenía agotada. Pero en sus ojos aun podía notarse la determinación y el coraje para seguir luchando. -¡¿acaso estás loco?¡ ¿Por qué te rehúsas a luchar?- le reprocho furiosa.

¿Es esto lo que Serena querría?-su pregunta fue firme. Todas las Sailors voltearon a verse entre sí.

Saturn sonrió de manera melancólica. Lo sabía. Esa mirada que había reconocido en el castaño era la misma mirada de preocupación y decepción que se asomaba en los ojos de su princesa cada vez que las Outher y las Star lights se enfrentaba.

Un incomodo silencio reino por uno segundos. Pero aun así todas las Sailors se mantenían alertas de cualquier ataque por parte de sus adversarias.

El espejo de Neptuno apareció brillando frente a las Outher y en su reflejo pudieron a ver a su princesa.

Sonrieron ampliamente.

En ese preciso instante una ráfaga de viento se apareció de la nada alborotando el cabello de todos y formando un ligero remolino en torno a su señora. La sonrisa de Uranus se amplió aun más.

-Tienen suerte. Mi anhelo por ver a mi princesa, es mayor que mi deseo por acabar con ustedes. Esta será la última oportunidad que tengan para salir de este planeta. ¡Están advertidas!- sentencio de manera fría para después salir rápidamente de ahí al igual que sus compañeras.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En las calles de Tokio.**

Las Outher dejaron su enfrentamiento con las Star light y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la casa se Serena. En el camino se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeras y con ambos consejeros. Ansiaban verla, deseaban más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo volver a ver a su princesa, poder abrazarla y jamás volver a perderla

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si Michiru, el viento ha vuelto a hablarme, estoy segura" – le respondió con un amplia sonrisa en sus labios

_Su esencia a cambiado, logro sentirla muy distante, como si se alejara poco a poco, ¿qué te está pasando mi dulce princesa?, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar?_

"¿puedes sentirla?" -pregunto Luna sacando a Artemis de sus cavilaciones

"si... pronto la veremos" – la felicidad de Artemis se veía opacada por una extraña sensación de cambio. Algo en su princesa era diferente y posibilidad… le asustaba.

Las ocho Sailors y los dos consejeros se dirigían a buscar a su princesa, no la habían visto desde hacía una semana atrás, en su último encuentro en el templo Hikawa. Estaban ansiosos por saber de ella, por volverla a ver.

"Esta cerca, puedo sentirla pero..."

"¿pero qué Rey?" -preguntó algo angustiaba Lita. Ella notaba la preocupación oculta en los ojos de la sacerdotisa. Algo andaba mal.

"su aura ha cambiado nuevamente"

"¿eso qué significa?" –pregunto esta vez la joven genio del grupo.

"No estoy segura Amy...solo espero que no sea nada malo"...

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En la residencia Tsukino**

Serena estaba envuelta en sus ensoñaciones, en sus pensamientos. Recordando por milésima vez todo lo ocurrido desde hacía un par de meses. Pero esta vez era diferente, no lloraba, no gritaba, no maldecía, simplemente las imágenes y las palabras cruzaban por su mente sin provocar sentimiento alguno... nada.

Ya no dolía, era como si en esos momentos, lo que antes la atormentaba y la hacía débil, hoy la volviera más fuerte, inquebrantable... de piedra.

Unos ligeros pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran ellas. La habían encontrado. La observaban en silencio.

¿Quién daría el primer paso?

¿Quién diría la primera palabra?

¿Cómo romper el muro de hielo que ella misma había formado a su alrededor?

¿Cómo esperar que se acercaran cuando ella misma las había mantenido alejadas?

¿Qué hacer ahora que sabia la verdad? Ahora que estaba consciente de que ellas siempre tuvieron la razón, y de que todo lo ocurrido fue enteramente su culpa

¿Pedir perdón?... Si, era lo menos que podía hacer

¿Llorar?... No, ya no quedaba lagrima alguna en su interior, estaba seca.

¿Decirles la verdad? ¡Nunca!

No soportaría que la vieran con lastima, o peor aún, que se culparan a sí mismas por lo que él le había hecho. por lo que ella no fue capaz de evitar.

No, no permitiría que ellas cargaran una vez más, con la culpa que trajo la debilidad de su princesa. No lo permitiría.

Ya habían sufrido demasiado. Lo reconocía. En esa trágica historia, no era ella la única victima

No... Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarse a sí misma víctima. Ella era la causante. Todo lo ocurrido era por ella, y todas sus Sailors habían corrido la trágica suerte de serle fiel. Esa había sido su perdición, quererla.

Si, lo sabía, ahora era consciente de lo que cada una de ellas había dejado para seguirla, para cuidarla. Todo a lo que habían renunciado, solo para tener a cambio la obligación de proteger a una princesa miedosa e incompetente. Para morir por ella una y otra vez. Para velar por su bienestar, por su futuro, aun cuando el propio hubiera sido incierto o se hubiera cambiado y acoplado al de ella, porque todo giraba a su alrededor.

Quizás esa era la maldición de sus guardianas, vivir solo para ella, ser ella su principal prioridad.

"_Ahora lo entiendo... jamás había sido tan claro, ellas jamás han fallado, jamás las escuche quejarse de su suerte, de su deber, de tener que renunciar a lo que amaban, a sus sueños. Todo por mí, por su princesa"_

Las Sailors permanecían en silencio. No sabían qué hacer o que decir. Contemplaban a la rubia esperando un "lárguense" o quizás un "no quiero verlas" o algo similar como ya era su costumbre.

Lo esperaban con ansia, lo que fuera solo por volver a escuchar su voz, para asegurarse de que era ella, que la habían encontrado.

¿Qué decir?, ¿se atrevería a verlas a los ojos? ¿Cómo empezar?...

"Princesa" -se escucho la voz de Setzuna quien dio un par de pasos al frente de forma temerosa.

"_Mi guerrera del tiempo... tú eres la más afectada en todo esto. Te culpe de manera injusta. Me atreví a golpearte cuando tu solo pedías perdón por no poder evitar que yo sufriera, por tener que cumplir con una obligación y un destino que jamás pediste, que te encadena a una soledad eterna. Todo por mí, por asegurar mi felicidad, aun cuando tu existencia transcurra en una infinita desdicha. ¡Oh Dios! Me atreví a desear tu muerte, la todas, pero añoraba mas la tuya que cualquier otra... ¡¿Cómo fui capaz?"_

Serena no hacia movimiento alguno, no pronunciaba palabra. En su interior había un sin fin de preguntas que pasaban por su mente. Un sin fin de sentimientos: la culpa, el arrepentimiento… la vergüenza.

De repente pudo sentir una frágil mano posándose en su hombro.

No lo espera.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que aquel ligero toque la sorprendió por completo, y pese a lo que ella misma creía, sus ojos de humedecieron.

¿Lagrimas? Sí, eran lágrimas de dolor, de arrepentimiento. Había jurado no llorar mas, y se sorprendió a si misma haciéndolo, pero estaba bien, si alguien en ese mundo merecía su llanto, eran ellas.

-Lo siento - se escucho salir de sus labios como un liguero murmullo.

Nadie se movió. Trataban de adivinar si realmente habían escuchado aquello, o había sido producto de su imaginación.

-Princesa – la llamo Setzuna, quien con una ligera presión en su hombro la invito a voltear.

-En verdad lo lamento - dijo de forma dolorosa al tiempo que se giraba y se arrojaba a los brazos de guardiana– Perdóname, todo fue mi culpa. Lo lamento. Por favor... perdóname - suplicaba con gran dolor aferrándose cada vez más al abrazo de su sailor del tiempo –

-Estaba equivocada... no debí. En verdad lo siento, por favor, perdónenme-

Todas comenzaron a acercarse, y una a una se fueron uniendo en aquel abrazo.

- No hay nada que perdonar princesa – le aseguro Setzuna mientras sus lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas, al tiempo que la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Quería sentirla tan real como fuera posible. Quería asegurarse que no era un sueño, que realmente la había recuperado, que estaba nuevamente con ellas.

-Serena tonta -se escucho la voz enternecida de Rey.

-Te extrañamos mucho -dijeron al unísono Mina, Lita y Amy

-Me alegra que este nuevamente con nosotras princesa -se escucho la voz de Hotaru

-Jamás volveremos a permitir que nos dejes pequeña – le aseguro Michiru de forma tierna

-Me hiciste mucha falta gatita -finalizo Haruka separándola de las demás y estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. La había recuperado. Su amada gatita nuevamente estaba a su lado

Todas las Sailors estaban llorando. No se sabía exactamente por qué. Quizás de alegría al sentir que habían recuperado a su amiga. Quizás de dolor por los recuerdos de todo ese tiempo separadas. Tal vez angustia por no saber qué es lo que su princesa había sufrido en todo ese tiempo.

El abrazo se prolongo algunos minutos más. Artemis y Luna veían la escena con gran nostalgia.

-Ella ha vuelto -murmuro Luna con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sí y jamás volverá a dejarnos -aseguró Artemis al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Las chicas se separaron sin dejar de llorar. Luna y Artemis se acercaron.

-¿Acaso nosotros no merecemos un abrazo? -pregunto Luna con voz llorona

-Nosotros te queremos tanto o más que todas ellas –Asevero Artemis acercándose al grupo.

Serena los vio indecisa, ¿quiénes son ellos? se pregunto a sí misma. Pero al verlos fijamente a los ojos, la respuesta vino a ella.

- ¿Luna?, ¿Artemis? -pregunto sin creer lo que veía

-Si ángel, somos nosotros - le dijo Luna al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos

-Te hemos extrañado tanto –aseguro Artemis depositando un beso en su frete. _"¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado princesa?, ¿Qué es lo que puedo sentir al tocarte?, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en ti?, ¿Por qué siento que un ligero miedo me invade?"_

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Que les pareció. ¡Por fin se reconciliaron! Ya era hora ¿no creen?

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Besitos!


	15. El tormento de Serenety

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 15. Espero que les agrade.

A quienes me dejaron reviews: serenity82, Prince of sweet sorrow, Lilupixie, Kira Masen, marivi1982, Loly kou, Serena Princesita Hale. Muchas gracias y prometo contestar sus próximos comentarios.

En verdad les agradezco su tiempo. Es un verdadero alago que lean mi historia y dejen su comentario. ¡Siempre los espero ansiosa!.

Bueno. ¡A leer!

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En la residencia Tsukino**

Las sailors se encontraban reunidas en la sala. Era notorio que se sentían felices como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Habían recuperado a su princesa, estaba nuevamente con ellas, bajo su cuidado. Ya todo se había aclaro o mejor dicho, casi todo, ya que Serena se había negado a decirles que es lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, en que ellas la habían buscado con tanta desesperación.

Sabían que algo grave había pasado, el espejo de Michiru les había mostrado la imagen de su princesa con una notable expresión de sufrimiento, y no entendían el porqué negarse a darles algunas respuestas, sin embargo, habían decidido no insistir, ya que fue evidente para todos el como la mirada de su princesa cambio por completo, en cuanto hicieron la pregunta.

Lo cierto es que ahora ella estaba a salvo, estaba con ellas y a simple vista no estaba herida. Eso las tranquilizaba, pero no evitaba que un sin fin de preguntas cruzaran por sus mentes: ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Qué tienen que ver Taiki, Yaten y Seiya en todo esto? ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a ellas? ¿Acaso el nuevo enemigo la ataco?...

Lo cierto es que no tenían una sola respuesta a todas esas cuestiones, decidieron restarle importancia y conformarse con lo que sabían a ciencia cierta: su princesa había vuelto, el enemigo estaba cerca, la batalla seria la peor de todas y debían estar preparadas.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En la habitación de Serena**

Serena se encontraba aparentemente dormida, mientras Luna velaba su sueño como cualquier madre amorosa.

Al haber recuperado su forma humana, no solo había recobrado sus recuerdos, sino también sus antiguos sentimientos, esos que la hacían amar aun mas a la joven, a la que en una vida pasada había visto crecer y había amado como si fuera una hija propia.

Artemis estaba en una situación similar, el también lo recordaba todo, incluso aquellos recuerdos que al igual que Haruka, hubiera deseado que jamás volvieran a su mente.

El había recuperado esa empatía que misteriosamente había desarrollado desde el mismo día en que el Rey los había convertido en guardianes personales de su hija.

Sabía que en realidad había sido obra del mismo rey, ya que por medio de ese "lazo especial" estaría al tanto de todo lo que pudiera dañar a su princesa.

Ya todos sabían una verdad que Serena hasta el momento ignoraba, ya que ella era la única que aun no recordaba nada de lo que sus guardianes habían hablado en el templo Hikawa algunas horas antes.

Lo que ella sabía a ciencia cierta, es lo que el concilio le había dicho sobre la muerte de su padre, del traidor de quien no habían mencionado nombre y de la profecía que estaba por cumplirse y de la cual ella formaba parte.

Pero lo único que acaparaba su mente en esos momentos era solo una persona, Darien, y un deseo… vengarse.

"_Escuchare tus ruegos, siendo testigo de tu llanto, y beberé de tus ojos cada lágrima que asome, tus suplicas serán como canto a mis oídos y sonreiré dichosa mientras el dolor poco a poco te consume"_

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En el departamento de los Kuo.**

Taiki se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre la cama y con la vista fija en el techo, reprochándose el hecho de que la rubia los hubiera convencido de dejarlos sola y molesto por el reciente enfrentamiento que habían tenido con las Outher.

Sabía que Serena estaba recuperada de su herida, Yaten la había sanado, pero no era precisamente su estado físico el que le preocupaba, si no su estado emocional.

Y fue pensando en ella, que los recuerdos de un tiempo atrás vinieron a su mente, cuando estaban en la tierra buscando a su princesa.

Recordó aquella infantil rubia que muchas veces logro exasperarlo, recordó su inocencia, su despreocupación por sus deberes del colegio, su glotonería insaciable, sus ojos risueños y su risa contagiosa

Sin duda, podría decirse que ambos eran el lado opuesto de la moneda, no tenían nada en común, nada. En cambio Amy, ella era su media naranja, lo sabia, lo supo desde la primera vez que hablo con ella, su madurez, su perfeccionismo, su sentido de responsabilidad, era tal y como el se consideraba así mismo.

Pero Amy tenía algo más, algo que él creyó perder hace tiempo, cuando Galaxia destruyo su planeta. Ella tenía ilusión, esperanza, amor por la vida, tenía sueños, y aunque en un principio le pareció algo ridículo, finalmente se dio cuenta de la importancia que podía llegar a tener esos sueños en la vida de una persona. Pero el, como Taiki y como sailor Star Maker, lo había olvidado.

Y es ahí donde entraba nuevamente Serena, ya que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que esa niña llorona y atolondrada era, por alguna extraña razón, la que infundía entusiasmo, ilusión, la que inspiraba esos sueños en la vida de sus amigas, en la vida de Amy

Serena era su núcleo, el pegamento que las mantenía unidas, era algo así como la consentida, la hermana menor de todas, era su princesita, su princesa.

Y con el paso del tiempo, lo comprendió, en el momento de mayor temor, llego a entender porque las Sailors Scauts siempre velaban por ella, por mantenerla a salvo.

Pudo entender porque una mujer como su amada Amy, era capaz de entregar su vida por una chica como Serena

Finalmente comprendió, que la atontada rubia representaba para ella, lo mismo o incluso más, que lo que representaba para ellos la princesa Kakyu.

Aunque le dolía, debía reconocerlo, porque llego a darse cuenta de que Serena, aun con su apariencia infantil y atolondrada, poseía algo que no había visto en nadie más, ni siquiera en Kakyu.

Serena brillaba con luz propia, y era esa luz la que iluminaba la vida no solo de sus sailors, sino también de cada habitante de ese planeta, porque aunque los humanos no lo supieran, debían su vida a esa niña.

Y en la batalla contra galaxia, fue testigo de ese milagro que rodeaba a la princesa de la luna, al ver morir a cada una de las Sailors, al ver en sus ojos el temor, no por perder su propia vida, sino por dejar sola a su princesa. Vio algo mas que deber en sus miradas, vio amor, un infinito amor y una absoluta fe en su princesa

Ellas sabían que vencería, siempre lo había echo, sin saber como, sin importar que, ella simplemente triunfaba.

Y ahora, actualmente, se veía muy diferente, tal vez con la madurez que nunca tuvo, con la seriedad que jamás la caracterizo, pero sin importar las cualidades que actualmente pudiera tener, era aun mas evidente las que parecía haber perdido, como su alegría, su sonrisa, su mirada inquiera, sus sueños y en especial, su ilusión por la vida

¿Cómo pueden recuperarse los sueños y la fe en el futuro? Las Sailors Star light alguna vez también los perdieron, y fue Sailor Moon quien pudo devolvérselos, pero… ¿Quién se los devolverá a ella?

En su interior, tenia la esperanza, de hecho rogaba, que el infinito amor que su hermano sentía por ella, fuera capaz de sanar las heridas, disipar el dolor, la angustia y el rencor que le había dejado en príncipe de la tierra.

Ella merecía ser amada sinceramente, ella, más que nadie en el universo entero, merecía un final feliz.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En la residencia Tsukino.**

-¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto Michiru a Luna quien venía bajando las escaleras

-Se quedo dormida- respondió con semblante tranquilo y una tierna sonrisa

Sera mejor que vallan a casa y traten de descansar un poco – sugirió Artemis llamando la atención de todas– Haruka y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar de la princesa

-Pero… - trato de objetar más de una de las chicas

-Pero nada, ya escucharon, nosotros las llamaremos si sucede cualquier cosa – anuncio Haruka con su habitual tono autoritario.

-Luna, ve a casa con Michiru –sugirió de nuevo Artemis – nosotros cuidaremos de ella, después de todo, somos su guardia personal – le recordó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

La hermosa guardiana solo asintió, y poco después salió acompañada del resto de las sailors, quedando en la casa solo Serena en compañía de Haruka y Artemis.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En el departamento de los Kuo.**

Yaten entro a la habitación de Taiki logrando sacarlo de sus cavilaciones

-Pareces preocupado, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Eh… no, nada… solo pensaba – le respondió incorporándose en la cama e invitándolo a sentar.

-¿Pensabas en Serena?- pregunto viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

Taiki se levanto de la cama y no pudo evitar verlo de forma molesta- acaso no te quedo claro que entre ella y yo….

-No, no me refiero a eso - se levanto y camino hacia la ventana permitiendo que su vista vagara en el paisaje – yo… me refiero a lo otro – le dijo volteando a verlo fijamente

La mirada de Taiki mostro sorpresa _¿lo otro? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de…? -_¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto interesado en averiguar lo que su hermano sabia.

-Al hecho de que ella no es la misma- respondió en tono seguro. Sin embargo, podía notarse una ligera angustia en sus palabras

Taiki no hizo comentario alguno, Yaten tenía razón. La joven princesa de la luna ya no era la misma.

-Su aura a cambiado, es … - buco en su mente la palabra adecuada – es más _oscura_

Taiki le dio la espalda a su hermano y avanzo un par de pasos_ – _sabia que_ Oscura_ era la palabra mas "dulce" que encontró para describir lo que realmente pensaba al respecto de la nueva esencia de la joven rubia.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Sentí el cambio cuando sane sus heridas – le respondió - en realidad desde el primer día en que la toque, cuando estábamos en el hospital – dejo la ventana, siguió a su hermano y se puso frente a él para encararlo- hay algo en ella Taiki, algo que me inquieta.

En castaño lo vio fijamente a los ojos, pudo notar en su hermano una preocupación genuina.

-En aquella ocasión sentí un gran dolor en ella – prosiguió el peli plateado – sentí una gran decepción, sufrimiento y un inmenso deseo por dejar todo, por rendirse- Taiki bajo la mirada ante tales palabras, él era el único que conocía la razón de que la joven princesa se sintiera de tal forma

-Taiki – lo llamo nuevamente para capturar su total atención- …ella deseaba morir, en verdad lo deseaba, es por eso que su cuerpo rechazo mi ayuda en aquella ocasión

El castaño pudo sentir un intenso escalofrió al escuchar tales palabras, al recordar aquellos momentos- ¿Seiya?…

-No, el no lo sabe- lo interrumpió anticipándose a su pregunta - hasta el momento el cree que todo fue obra de algún enemigo. Cree que ella estaba siendo controlada, que por eso lo ataco y trato de quitarse la vida- comento mientras daba un par de pasos dirigiéndose nuevamente a la ventana- pero eso no es cierto – aseguró –hay algo en ella Taiki, algo que me provoca escalofríos-, se giro y vio a su hermano fijamente- ¿acaso no lo has sentido? –

El castaño pudo notar el temor en la mirada de su hermano ¿que podía decirle? - Es compresible que haya cambiado. Ha sufrido demasiado, tantas batallas, la perdida de su familia, su pelea con las chicas….

-¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas?-le pregunto encarándolo directamente. Yaten sabía que su hermano lo engañaba. Sabía que Taiki conocía los detalles que el ignoraba, aquellas razones por las cuales la esencia de la rubia había cambiado tanto.

Taiki no supo que responder. -No sé a qué te refieres – le mintió

¡Mientes! –le aseguro molesto – tú lo sabes Taiki, lo sabes bien, tu también lo has notado, pero si quieres seguir con ese juego de "_no me he dado cuenta de nada"_ entonces, allá tu- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse molesto de esa habitación para dejar al castaño con sus pensamientos.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**En la residencia Tsukino.**

¿Que es lo que siente? – Le pregunto la sailor al consejero– ¿notas algo extraño, algo de lo que debiéramos preocuparnos?- en su voz y en sus ojos podía verse una angustia poco común en la guerrera del viento. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de que, de alguna manera, la historia se repitiera.

-No lo sé- le respondió el consejero- estoy confundido

-¿A qué te refieres?- la angustia de la sailor se vio aumentada con aquellas palabras

-En este tiempo que estuvo perdida, desde el momento que yo recupere ese lazo de empatía, solo podía sentir dolor, tristeza, mucho sufrimiento, pude sentir en ella, algo similar a lo mismo que cambio nuestras vidas hace tanto tiempo, una vez mas, sentí que se había rendido - confeso mientras su semblante mostraba preocupación – pero de repente algo cambio, sus sentimientos han cambiado, ahora ella esta molesta, resentida, ansiosa y no logro comprender por qué.

-Pues yo prefiero que este molesta y resentida a que este sufriendo, no quiero que la historia se repita Artemis, lo que sucedió en el milenio de plata fue nuestro error, esta vez no será así, me pegare a ella como una sombra si es necesario, pero no permitiré que la historia se repita, no lo soportaría una vez más, no podría- aseguro. Artemis pudo notar como la voz de la guerrera se quebraba con tan solo el recuerdo.

-Lo sé, en aquella ocasión casi muere bajo nuestro cuidado, yo tampoco podría soportarlo una vez más. –aseguro bajando la mirada. No, ninguno de los dos lo soportaría.

**Recuerdo.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la Princesa había sido encontrada en aquel asteroide, una semana en la que no se sabía nada del Rey, o del traidor de concilio, una semana en la que el palacio entero se encontraba sumido en un estado de incertidumbre y preocupación.

Las ocho sailors rondaban el palacio a todas horas, la consejera Luna no se había separado de su reina en ningún momento. Ahora ella la necesitaba más que nunca, ahora que su esposo había desaparecido y que su única hija rechazaba por completo su presencia.

-Majestad, sailor Plut ha vuelto –informo Uranus mientras entraba a la habitación acompañado por la guardiana del tiempo

La reina dejo la vista de aquel ventanal y camino hacia la guardiana- ¿lo encontraste? –le pregunto en una mezcla de esperanza y desesperación

-No majestad, lo lamento, la puerta de presente y del futuro no han podido mostrarme al rey, ambas se cerraron ante mi pregunta, como si…

-No lo digas – suplico la reina. Se negaba a escuchar que quizás el rey había muerto, aunque en el fondo ella lo sentía, sin embargo, se aferraba a cualquier esperanza que pudiera devolverle a su esposo

-¿Qué hay de la puerta de pasado?–pregunto la consejera – ¿has podido ver qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Me está prohibido abrir la puerta del pasado, o mejor dicho, no tengo la capacidad para abrirla –confeso sintiéndose inútil ante tal situación- majestad, como usted sabe la puerta del pasado jamás se abrirá amenos que ella misma deba mostrar algo, jamás respondería a mi petición

-Entonces quizás responda a la mía- comento la reina mientras se ponía frente a su guardiana- llévame ante ella

**Un poco mas tarde….**

¿Sailor Plut trajo alguna noticia?– pregunto el consejero al ver acercarse a la sailor del viento

La rubia suspiro con desilusión – las puerta del presente y futuro se cierran cada que preguntan por el paradero del rey, y la puerta del pasado inexplicablemente no respondió al llamado de la reina, ni al de Plut

El consejero bajo la mirada, la desaparición del rey tenía a todos consternados, en especial porque de alguna forma, sabían que jamás lo volverían a ver

¿Algún cambio? –pregunto esta vez Uranus mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de aquel dormitorio

-Nada… sigue llorando y no ha querido probar bocado. Me preocupa mucho, puedo sentir su angustia y desesperación.

**Esa misma noche.**

Artemis despertó sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sentía dolor, desesperación y una extraña sensación de culpa.

Enfoco la vista y se dio cuenta que seguía en la habitación de su princesa, recostado en uno de los sillones que se encontraban junto al ventanal. A su lado, pudo ver a Sailor Uranus, aun dormida.

Ambos se habían negado a separarse de su princesa, quien llevaba días llorando, sin probar bocado y sin querer salir de la habitación.

El sabia que ella estaba sufriendo, podía sentirlo debido a ese lazo de empatía que lo unía a ella gracias al rey.

Sentía su dolor, su angustia, esa sensación de culpabilidad y desesperación que la ahogaba, y se maldecía a si mismo por no poder evitarlo, por no tener la capacidad de hacer algo que liberara a su princesa de aquel pesar que la atormentaba, aquel pesar que lo invadió desde el instante que recobro la conciencia en la enfermería, justo antes de recordar que Maryus había secuestrado a su princesa, sin que él y Uranus pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero en ese momento había algo diferente, algo que lo obligo a despertar en aquella penumbra, que lo obligo a acercarse a la cama de su princesa esperando verla dormida.

Su interior le decía que algo estaba mal, muy mal, pudo sentirlo, en ese preciso instante pudo sentir aquella sensación que afligía a su princesa.

Camino hacia su cama y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al no encontrarla.

Se aterro. 

Pudo sentir un intenso frio correr por sus venas, una sensación extraña y aterradora. Tuvo miedo y en su interior rogo estar equivocado.

En ese justo instante una ráfaga de viento entro por el balcón, y en el siguiente segundo pudo ver a sailor Uranus de pie, con una visible expresión de pánico en su rostro. Y lo supo, el viento le había confirmado a su señora lo que el estaba temiendo, lo que el rogaba que fuera un error.

Sin pronunciar palabra, ambos salieron corriendo de aquella habitación, Uranus seguía las indicaciones de su elemento, mientras que Artemis se dejaba llevar por aquellas emociones que lo embargaban, esas emociones que en realidad no eran propias, sino de su princesa.

Corrieron por aquellos pasillos que les parecieron eternos, corrieron hasta salir de aquel majestuoso palacio y adentrarse en los hermosos jardines que lo radiaban, debían llegar a la esquina norte donde se encontraba el jardín favorito de la princesa, aquel que ella junto al rey, habían plantado hace algunos años.

Llegaron.

Allí estaba ella, parada frente aquel hermoso rosal que su padre le había obsequiado, estaba de espaldas a sus guardianes, con la vista fija en una hermosa rosa blanca frente a ella

Artemis y Haruka guardaron silencio, quizás queriendo respetar ese momento, quizás no sabiendo como romper el silencio que embargaba aquel lugar, o tal vez, era simplemente que el terror que estaban sintiendo en su interior los avía paralizado

Serenety giro hasta quedar frente a ellos, en su rostro podía verse el inmenso dolor que la consumía.

**En la habitación de los reyes**

La reina se encontraba dormida, después de tantas noches en vela, había logrado conciliar el sueño.

A unos pocos pasos de su cama se encontraba su fiel consejera, quien no había querido despejarse de ella. Estaba agotada, desde que todo había comenzado, no dejaba de sufrir el dolor de su reina tanto como el de su princesa.

Las quería, no como una simple consejera real, las quería tanto como se pueden querer a una hermana y a una hija.

Había estado al lado de la reina desde muchos años atrás, incluso desde antes de que se convirtiera en la hermosa soberana que actualmente era. Ella estuvo a su lado en su boda, en el nacimiento de Serenety, en cada aspecto de la vida de ambas, y eso la hacia amarlas, como la familia que nunca tuvo, como la familia que ellas llegaron a ser para ella.

Se encontraba parada frente a un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín sur, a espaldas del castillo, inmersa en aquel silencio que prevalecía en el palacio, sin duda, todos estarían dormidos, ya era de madrugada y pronto amanecería.

Dejo aquel ventanal y camino a la cama, donde pudo ver que su reina aun dormía, sin duda, ella era quien mas sufría, tal vez igual o mas que la joven princesa, desde hace días solo lloraba la desaparición del rey y el rechazo de su hija.

Todo el palacio sabía que el rey había muerto, aun cuando se negaban a aceptarlo del todo.

Desde el momento en que el rey salió en busca de Serenety, no se supo más de el, ni siquiera las puertas del tiempo pudieron revelar su paradero, o lo que había pasado.

La reina sufría por no poder hacer nada, por no tener a su esposo y por no servirle de consuelo a su hija.

Ella sufría, pero, ¿que podía hacer?, incluso había considerado la idea de utilizar el cristal de plata, de pedirle que le devolviera a su esposo, que lo trajera de la muerte de ser necesario, pero la verdad era, que de hacerlo seguramente le costaría la vida y aun así, no tenia la seguridad de que funcionara, y el pensar en su hija, la hizo desistir. No podía arriesgarse a perder la vida, dejando a Serenety con un dolor aun mayor del que ya padecía

**En el jardín.**

El aire era frio y la noche oscura, la blanca piel de la princesa se veía aun más pálida que antes, en total contraste con el profundo oscuro de sus ojeras y el aspecto rojizo de sus ojos, ocasionado por la inflamación de tanto llanto

Su cabello estaba suelto y su hermoso pijama blanco no podía verse, ya que su cuerpo se encontraba resguardado debajo de la capa favorita del rey.

¿Como puedo seguir con eso en mi conciencia? – Les pregunto a sus guardianes dejando una vez mas que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos- ¿Como puedo ver a mi madre a la cara sin recordar el dolor que le ha dejado la muerte de mi padre? ¿Como puedo volver a sonreír sabiendo que yo soy la causante de su pena? – les dio nuevamente la espalda y avanzo un par de pasos para alcanzar a tocar aquella hermosas rosa, la tomo sin importarle los espinos y después de dejo caer de rodillas aun con la rosa en sus manos

Su boca se quedo muda ¿Qué podrían responderle? ¿Qué podrían decirle para hacerla sentir mejor?

**En la habitación de los reyes**

Luna se había recostado en un hermoso diván que se encontraba en aquella habitación, pensando que tal vez seria bueno que tratara de dormir un poco.

Cerró sus ojos, y en el siguiente instante una intensa luz la hizo abrirlos nuevamente, la misma luz que obligo a su reina a salir de aquel profundo sueño en que se encontraba.

Frente a ellas, flotando en medio de aquella habitación y brillando como jamás antes lo había echo, se encontraba el cristal de plata…

**En el jardin**

-No puedo, me atormenta los recuerdos, aun puedo sentir la calidez de su sangre, y al cerrar los ojos aun puedo ver su última mirada, tan dulce y compasiva, viéndome con ternura. Asiéndome saber que mataría, y a su vez moriría mil veces de ser necesario, solo para protegerme. Asiéndome sentir que me amaba a pesar de todo- lloro amargamente tras aquel recuerdo. En verdad dolía, aquellas sensaciones le destrozaban el interior

-Sé que me amaba –prosiguió en medio de su llanto- y yo lo amaba a el, muchísimo, era mi padre y yo era "_su pequeño ángel" – _su voz se quebró aun mas al recordar la manera cariñosa en que su padre la llamaba

Ambos guardianes avanzaron hasta situarse a escasos metros de la joven, aun a sus espaldas. Escuchaban atentamente lo que ella decía, sentían su dolor, la angustia que impregnaba cada una de sus palabras.

Artemis se empezó a sentir mareado, como si las fuerzas poco a poco lo abandonaran, mientras que un inmenso frio se instalaba en su interior "_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" _Pensó para si mismo al tiempo que veía fijamente como sus manos empezaban a temblar.

Uranus lo observo atenta, sin comprender su comportamiento. Su vista saltaba se su compañero, a su princesa, se sentía tan inútil. Al menos Artemis podía sentir lo que la joven rubia sentía. Al menos el podía comprender con mas claridad su dolor, mientras que ella, solo estaba ahí, en medio de ambos, como espectadora.

Artemis sentía miedo, dolor, resignación y un inmenso deseo por desaparecer. Se sentía miserable. Tenía ganas de llorar como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Sentía un inmenso dolor en lo profundo de su ser. Un dolor que prometía ser eterno y tan inmenso, que solo la muerte podría desterrarlo.

-No lo entiendo –volvió a hablar la joven princesa- , solo puedo sentirlo, aun puedo sentir su sangre en mis manos, puedo recordar como poco a poco fue muriendo ante mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, sin saber como o porque lo hice-

El viento soplo con intensidad alborotando sus cabellos, Uranus bajo la vista tratando de comprender con claridad lo que su elemento le decía y fue solo en ese momento que logro ver el objeto que se encontraba sobre el pasto, en el preciso lugar donde minutos antes estuvo de pie su princesa

Y en ese instante ambos lo supieron, el guardián lo entendió al sentir como propia cada sensación que atormentaba a su princesa, mientras que la sailor fue informada por su fiel elemento.

El terror los invadió y sintieron que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

**En el palacio.**

La angustia iba formando poco a poco un nudo en sus gargantas, mientras que el torrente de sus lágrimas nublaba su visión. Aun así, no se detuvieron, ellas corrían a toda prisa con la única intención de evitar aquello que el cristal de plata les avía advertido

Salieron del palacio y se adentraron en el jardín a toda prisa - ¡Serenety!- empezaron a llamarla con desesperación, con suplica…

Ambos guardianes escucharon aquel llamado, las voces de la reina y de Luna se acercaban a toda prisa gritando con desesperación el nombre de la heredera de aquel reino.

Fue en ese instante que reaccionaron y corrieron hacia su princesa, pero justo antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, fueron testigo de cómo su cuerpo aun cubierto con la capa del rey, se desplomo ya sin fuerzas, dejando a la vista solo su mano derecha, en donde aun mantenía sujeta aquella hermosa flor, que para el terror de los presentes ahora se encontraba totalmente teñida de color carmín.

El miedo los invadió aun mas, pero a pesar del terror que los embargada llegaron ella. Con suma delicadeza Artemis la tomo en brazos con la intención de correr a palacio, pero fue en ese instante que la reina y luna llegaron solo para encontrarse con aquella aterradora escena

La reina se acerco a toda prisa. Artemis deposito el cuerpo de su princesa en una de las bancas mas cercanas, al hacerlo, la capa que cubría su cuerpo se abrió por completo, dejando ver como la hermosa pijama de la joven ahora estaba cubierta de sangre.

Un grito de terror se ahogo en sus gargantas.

Buscaron con desesperación la procedencia de aquella sangre y encontraron unos profundos cortes en las muñecas de la joven. Se había cortado las venas

En las manos de Uranus se encontraba aquel objeto que había recogido del pasto, el mimo que la princesa había dejado caer, después de haberlo usado en secreto. La daga de oro con incrustaciones de diamante que el rey atesoraba celosamente en su despacho. Sin duda, ese era el instrumento que la princesa había decidido usar para quitarse la vida.

Luna corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Artemis, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Frente a ella se encontraba la princesa de aquel hermoso reino, la joven a quien amaba como a una hija propia, quien se encontraba muriendo ante sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada

Sin poder evitarlo, Artemis se desplomo en sus brazos, se veía extremadamente pálido y débil, sabia que era el actual estado de su princesa lo que le estaba afectando, después de todo, el podía sentir como propia, casi casa sensación que ella sentía y en esos momentos, el era mas consiente que nadie, de cómo la princesa poco a poco iba muriendo.

-¡Serenety!… por favor, no me hagas esto, mi ángel, ¡resiste! – le rogaba la reina en medio de aquel torrente de lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Con aquel hilo de voz que difícilmente salía de su garganta, ya que podía sentir como la angustia y la desesperación la estaban ahogando.

-Lo siento…. – se escucho apenas un murmullo proveniente de los labios de la princesa– no puedo seguir así, me duele…– En sus ojos y en su rostro aun prevalecía aquella expresión de sufrimiento que la venia atormentando desde hace días

Ellos comprendieron que la princesa no se refería al dolor de sus heridas, sino a aquel que le provocaban los recuerdos de los últimos momentos del rey, de su muerte, de la cual solo ella había sido testigo.

Uranus estaba aterrada, el dolor de aquella escena parecía haberla enloquecido por completo. Se había dejado caer de rodillas y sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos con desesperación, mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás rogándose a si misma despertar de aquella pesadilla. Las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas, y sus facciones se encontraban totalmente descompuestas por el sufrimiento.

Ella adoraba a esa niña, todos sabían que era mayor el amor que la guerrera del viento sentía por su princesa, que el simple deber de protegerla. Ella era su gatita, la amaba y la destrozaba saber que estaba muriendo frente a ella, sin poder evitarlo.

-Perdóname… - fue lo último que la hermosa princesa dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

¡No!… ¡Serenety!- grito con desesperación la reina al tiempo que estrechaba a su hija entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza que su frágil cuerpo poseía. Quería retenerla como fuera posible. Quería conservarla a su lado. Quería salvarla. Quería arrebatársela de las garras a la misma muerte de ser necesario.

Y fue exactamente eso lo que hizo.

-Por favor cristal de plata – rogo la reina aun con el moribundo cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos - por favor… sálvala de la muerte, libérala de dolor y los recuerdos que la atormentan

El cristal de plata apareció frente ellos, respondiendo al llamado de la soberana de aquel imperio. Y en medio de aquel dolor que los embargaba, la sailor y los consejeros pudieron tener solo un poco de esperanza

-Por favor cristal de plata, borra de la mente de mi hija y de todo habitante de la luna, aquello relacionado con el concilio y la muerte del rey. Quita de ella la habilidad de leer las miradas, para que jamás pueda ver en mis ojos la verdad que he de ocultarle.

-Por favor, dale una nueva oportunidad a este imperio, que tu luz resplandezca y nos brinde un nuevo amanecer…

**Fin del recuerdo**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

¿Qué tal el melodrama? Ja ja

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

¡Besitos!.


	16. Facetas de un Corazon Destrozado

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber contestado sus reviews. Recién me he cambiado de trabajo y hasta hoy me instalaron el internet, y de hecho pensé en ponerme a responderlos, pero considere que les agradaría más que subiera un nuevo capítulo, así que aquí esta.

La historia llega su fin, yo calculo uno o dos capítulos más, aun no lo sé exactamente porque aun no los he escrito, pero falta poco, y después me concentrare en las demás historias.

Bueno, espero que les agrade el capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios

¡A leer!

**Amor, dolor y odio. Facetas de un corazón destrozado.**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, sentada a la orilla de la cama. En sus manos sostenía una vieja fotografía que actualmente para ella no significaba nada, pero aun así, seguía captando su atención.

Seguía trayéndole recuerdos, y a su vez, un sinfín de sentimientos que en el pasado, un corazón tan puro como el de ella, jamás albergaría

-Buenos días bombón- la voz de Seiya la saco de sus pensamientos.

Serena se sorprendió de ver a los hermanos Kuo entrar por el balcón.-Hola chicos me alegra verlos, aunque me extraña que olvidaran donde está la puerta- comento a son de broma y con una ligera sonrisa

-No es eso, en realidad quisimos evitarnos la molestia de enfrentarnos a las chicas. Las vimos llegar justo antes que nosotros, es una suerte que ellas no nos vieran- comento Yaten en su ya peculiar tono molesto. Aun estaba más que furioso por su reciente enfrentamiento con las Outher.

-Ah, entiendo- suspiro avergonzada. Sabía que la opinión que tenían sus Sailors sobre los Kuo no había cambiado desde su ultima visita en la tierra- hablare con ellas al respecto- les prometió

-No te molestes, no tiene caso. Las Sailors exteriores jamás cambiaran de opinión y aunque lo hicieran, creo que es mejor así- comento el castaño

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto algo confundida por el comentario de Taiki

-Porque seguramente conservarían sus dudas, y no nos permitirían estar a solas contigo. Ya sabes como el Haruka, de seguro se pegaría a ti como una sombra

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón- confirmo con una sonrisa en sus labios- por algo es la más testaruda de todas - volvió a sonreír

-Te ves mucho mejor bombón, es obvio que te reconciliaste con las chicas y al parecer, eso te hizo bien, me alegro mucho por ti- le dijo sinceramente.

Aunque las Sailors no estaban en su lista de amistades, debía reconocer que les agradecía el actual estado de su bombón. Se veía más alegre y tranquila, y eso le agradaba.

-Gracias, a mí también me alegra, en realidad las extrañaba mucho, me hacían mucha falta-

-¿Y nosotros no te hacíamos falta? - pegunto el pelinegro de manera coqueta.

Ella sonrió, no podía evitarlo, el siempre lograba hacerla reír. Sin duda, seria de mucha ayuda tenerlo cerca en esos momentos, en que más que nunca, necesitaba algo de alegría y apoyo en su vida

-Claro que si chicos, los extrañe muchísimo, y aunque la ultima vez las cosas fueron algo tensas entre las Star light y las Sailors scouts, la verdad es que si me hicieron mucha falta todo este tiempo- confesó algo apenada.

-Lo importante es que estamos aquí por ti, ahora tú eres nuestra prioridad y te apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario- afirmo el más bajito de los tres

Serena volvió a sonreír, se levanto de la cama y al hacerlo noto que aun sostenía el retrato entre sus manos. Lo puso nuevamente en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, cosa que los tres jóvenes notaron.

Seiya sintió como un aguijón se clavaba en su corazón, al ver la imagen de su más grande rival en aquella fotografía. Sin embargo, disfrazo su dolor con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir en ese momento.

Yaten solo pudo sentir pena por su hermano, al darse cuenta de que al parecer, la rubia seguía esperando a su príncipe, justo como la última vez que ellos estuvieron en la tierra.

Taiki por su parte, no supo cómo interpretar aquella escena, ¿Acaso Serena estaba dudando?, ¿Acaso sería capaz de perdonar al príncipe de la tierra después de todo lo que él le hizo?, ¿Acaso su amor por Darien era tan grande? En su interior rogaba que la respuesta fuera una rotundo NO.

Serena se acerco a los chicos, y tomando a Yaten por sorpresa, se refugió en sus brazos -me alegra que estén de vuelta y gracias por su apoyo-

Yaten correspondió con ternura aquel abrazo -No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, siempre estaremos en deuda contigo- le comento mientras la rodeaba por la cintura. Ella solo sonrió mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, y saliendo de aquel abrazo se acerco al castaño.

Taiki no dudo en arroparla entre sus brazos, era impresionante como su simpatía por esa joven había crecido tanto, hasta convertirse en un gran cariño. – Gracias- le dijo ella al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su pecho, cosa que solo el castaño noto.

El sabía todo lo que ella quería decirle con ese simple _Gracias_. Desde su regreso, habían desarrollado un lazo especial. El conocía toda la verdad, había estado a su lado en los peores momentos de la rubia, y sin duda, seguiría estando junto a ella siempre que lo necesitara.

Seiya miraba aquella escena con ternura, de momento parecía haber olvidado aquel dolor que la imagen de Darien le había provocado. Solo la veía a ella, la veía de la misma forma en que siempre la vio. Ella era su ángel, su vida, su todo. Ella era su mayor ilusión, la razón de su existencia, y es que el la amaba más que a nada en el universo entero. El había cruzado la galaxia por volver a verla, por luchar por ella, por su amor, porque sabía que nadie jamás la amaría de la forma que el la amaba

Serena se separo de Taiki regalándole una nueva sonrisa, se giro y ahí estaba el, ese chico que siempre estuvo a su lado desde el momento en que sus vidas se cruzaron.

Era curioso como la situación actual la obligaba a verlo diferente, ahora comprendía muchas cosas y se arrepentía de tantas otras.

Ella siempre lo considero un buen amigo, el mejor. El siempre supo cómo hacerla reír, como levantar su ánimo cada vez que ella entristecía en secreto por no saber nada de Darien.

El siempre la apoyo en todo, siempre la amo, y seguramente aun la amaba, ya que ella estaba segura que era ese amor, la verdadera razón de que los hermanos Kuo hubieran regresado a la tierra.

Ella conocía sus sentimientos, siempre lo sospecho, y pudo confirmarlo la tarde en que él se lo confeso, la misma tarde en que le pidió una oportunidad, en que le rogo que le permitiera remplazar en su corazón, al chico por el que ella tanto había llorado.

Y es que ahora lo veía todo claramente, ya que el corto periodo que él estuvo en la tierra, fue más compañía y apoyo para ella, que todos esos años que estuvo junto a Darien.

Serena se acerco, y Seiya acorto la distancia para finalmente poder sentirla entre sus brazos. La refugio contra su pecho y recargo su cabeza en el rubio cabello de su amada. Serena a su vez coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico y sin saber porque, se acurruco aun más en aquel abrazo.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Cada uno inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, en las propias opiniones que aquella escena les dejaba.

"_La ama tanto… es una pena que ella no pueda corresponderle, serian tan felices juntos" _pensaba Yaten sintiendo pena por su hermano, pues hasta donde el sabia, el corazón de la rubia aun tenia dueño.

Taiki por su parte sentía pena por ambos. El sabia cuán grande era el amor que su hermanos sentía por la princesa de la luna y tenía la seguridad de que si ella le daba una oportunidad, el seria el ser mas dichoso sobre la tierra, y viviría a cada día dedicado a hacerla feliz.

Pero también sabía que el amor que Serena llego a sentir por el príncipe de la tierra, era tal vez igual de inmenso, y sabia que así de inmenso era ahora el dolor que la embargaba.

Temía que ese dolor la volviera incapaz de volver a confiar, de darse a sí misma, o de darle a su hermano una oportunidad de poder ser felices juntos.

Aquel abrazo se prolonga un poco más. Seiya disfruto aquel momento, disfruto el sentirla así, junto a el, y esa sensación le dio fortaleza. El lucharía por su amor, se enfrentaría a cada una de las Sailors y al mismo príncipe de la tierra de ser necesario.

El buscaría la forma de ganarse su corazón, porque ahora más que nunca se había dado cuenta, de que no podría vivir sin ella, de que moriría si no volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Serena podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, respirar su aroma, sentir esa calidez que solo el poseía, podía sentir su amor. Ese amor tan inmenso que se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Escondió aun mas su rostro en el pecho del chico, tenía ganas de llorar, ahora podía comprender el dolor que Seiya sintió cuando ella eligió a Darien. Lo comprendía porque sabía que su amor por el príncipe de la tierra, había sido tan inmenso como el que ahora Seiya le ofrecía aun sin palabras. Y le dolía saber que seguramente, el seguía sufriendo con la idea de que ella aun amaba al soberano de ese planeta. Le dolía no poder decirle la verdad, ya que eso implicaría revelar lo que solo ella y Taiki sabían, aquello que no estaba dispuesta a que nadie más supiera.

-Bombón yo…

-Las chicas no deben tardar en venir a buscarme- le interrumpió saliendo de aquel abrazo.

Aun no era el momento, aun no estaba lista para escuchar esa declaración de amor, aun llevaba como herida abierta el dolor que _"el amor de su vida"_ le había causado, y tenía miedo de que esa herida no pudiera sanar.

Y es que lo amo tanto, y el solo le causo el mayor sufrimiento de su existencia

"_Ya no soy la misma, solo queda el despojo de lo que una vez fui. El me destruyo por completo y ahora solo soy la secuela de mis errores…"_

Seiya merecía ser correspondido, merecía una oportunidad, merecía que ella lo amara con la misma devoción con que una vez amo a Darien, pero temía que el príncipe de la tierra hubiera destruido en ella, todo aquello de lo que una vez esa estrella fugaz se enamoro.

-Toma, quiero que siempre lo lleves contigo por si nos necesitas, ya ingrese nuestros números en la memoria- Serena tomo el celular que Taiki le ofrecía.

-Gracias- lo sonrió sincera.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que las chicas nos encuentren aquí- Yaten se acerco a ella y se despidió con un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Taiki imito a su hermano y ambos se dirigieron al balcón

-Compre esto para ti, espero que aun te gusten- Seiya le entrego una pequeña bolsa que saco del interior de su chaqueta, en ella podían verse algunos de los chocolates y dulces favoritos de la rubia

Ella sonrió. Hacia tanto tiempo que no comía una golosina, que ese detalle del chico frente a ella le arranco una cálida sonrisa de los labios –Gracias-

-Quiero que pienses en mi cuando los estés devorando ¿ok?- le dijo con su coqueta sonrisa al tiempo que besaba una de sus manos de forma galante - Y deja el ventanal abierto, tal vez pronto regrese a cumplir la promesa que te hice hace tiempo- le giño un ojo y salió al balcón tras sus hermanos

Serena sonrió nuevamente, el recuerdo de aquella promesa le provoco un ligero rubor en las mejillas. En esos momentos la idea de que Seiya la secuestrara era algo tentador, que la llevara lejos de todos los recuerdos y el sufrimiento que la atormentaban, que la refugiara en sus brazos y le brindara esa calidez que lo caracterizaba.

Si tan solo ella pudiera darle una oportunidad, si pudiera permitirle que curara todas sus heridas con ese amor que el añora poder entregarle.

Pero ella estaba demasiado dañada en esos momentos, su espíritu había sido quebrantado de tantas maneras, su corazón estaba destrozado y su cuerpo aun se estremecía de dolor cada vez que recordaba al príncipe de la tierra.

La había dañado tanto y de todas las maneras posibles, que en su interior sentía ser solo el despojo de la mujer que algún día fue, de la mujer de quien Seiya se enamoro tan perdidamente.

Y es que actualmente sentía no ser suficiente para él, temía no merecerlo.

Unos ligeros golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón el celular que Taiki le había entregado y en el otro los dulces de Seiya. -Serena ya estamos todas reunidas - Rey abrió la puerta y le regalo una tímida sonrisa -Lita preparo el desayuno especialmente para ti-

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa - Bien, entonces vamos, muero de hambre- le aseguro tratando de parecer la antigua Serena.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento antes de bajar?- la sacerdotisa parecía algo incomoda, cosa que la rubia noto

-Claro ¿qué sucede Rey?-

-Sobre lo que paso en el templo, yo…-

-No tienes porque disculparte- la interrumpió sabiendo que se refería a la ocasión en que la ataco, llamándola impostora. -Te conozco, y sé que tendrás tus razones para haber hecho lo que hiciste y…

-Tuve una visión- esta vez fue ella quien interrumpió a la rubia - y no deja de atormentarme. Me aterra la idea de que pueda hacerse realidad-

Serena pudo notar como su amiga temblaba ligeramente. -¿Quieres contármela?- pregunto tratando de infundirle confianza.

La morena bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los puños a sus costados -Preferiría no hacerlo, ya es suficiente con que esas imágenes me estén atormentando, no quiero que tu pases por lo mismo-

La rubia se acerco a ella y la abrazo -No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, nos encargaremos de que tu visión no se cumpla, y si cambias de opinión y quieres contármela, sabes que puedes acudir a mí en cualquier momento-

Rey se sintió reconfortada por la calidez de su amiga, ¿Desde cuándo Serena se había vuelto tan madura y comprensiva? No lo sabía, pero sin duda estaba disfrutando esa sensación de paz que le trasmitía en aquel abrazo. Sin embargo, también pudo sentir un extraño escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda. "_¿Qué es esto que siento? Serena tonta ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en ti?" _

**Horas más tarde**

Las chicas habían puesto al corriente a Serena con respecto a los detalles de los últimos días. Le hablaron del ataque de Karl y Batanea del cual ella había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Serena ahora sabía que había sido Fayres quien la rescato en aquella ocasión llevándola a salvo a su habitación, donde despertó horas más tarde. Sin embargo, había decidido mantener en secreto la existencia de los cuatro espíritus guardianes, ya que estaba aferrada a ocultar todo aquello que implicara darle a conocer a sus amigas lo sucedido con Darién.

Las Sailors por su parte, llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido el cristal de plata, quien reacciono ante el peligro, llevando a su princesa a un lugar seguro

Las chicas le hablaron de lo poderosa que había sido aquella pareja, de cómo habían declarado buscar al portador y de la forma en que aquel misterioso anciano, había acabado con ellos.

Le hablaron de cómo pocos días después, el fuego sagrado y el espejo de Neptiun les había informado que ella se encontraba en peligro. Y Como solo horas más tarde, avían anunciado nuevamente peligro, mostrándoles imágenes en las que la veían sufrir pidiendo ayuda.

A grandes rasgos le relataron la forma desesperada en que la buscaron y la inmensa angustia, desesperación e impotencia que las invadió al no poder encontrarla

Serena supo exactamente cuál había sido ese peligro que el espejo había mostrado, supo exactamente porque el viento le informo a Haruka que no se encontraba en Japón y porque Rey no había podido localizar su aura

Supo a ciencia cierta que se trataba del ataque que recibió de los hechiceros de la luna negro, del cual los cuatro espíritus guardianes la habían salvado.

Y también entendió que el tiempo en que sus queridas Sailors casi enloquecían al no encontrarla, fue el tiempo que estuvo en Estados Unidos y los subsecuentes días en que los hermanos Kuo , en especial Taiki, la apartaron de todo para que ella pudiera recuperarse un poco del daño que _"su amado Darien"_ le había causado.

Las chicas le hablaron de cómo la reina había aparecido ante ellas, despertando su verdadero poder y les había devuelto a Luna y Artemis su forma humana.

Le contaron la mayoría de los detalles hasta el momento en que volvieron a estar todos reunidos la tarde de su reconciliación

Sin embargo, por razones que no eran muy claras para todas, Luna y en especial Artemis y Haruka, habían prohibido al resto de las Sailors mencionar al concilio, el traidor y cualquier alusión a la muerte del rey.

Las chicas a su vez esperaban que Serena finalmente les contara todo lo que le había pasado en ese mismo periodo, ¿donde había estado?, ¿cuál había sido ese peligro al que tuvo que enfrentarse sola?, ¿que la había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a ellas?, y un sinfín de dudas que rondaban aun por sus mentes.

Pero para su sorpresa, su joven princesa había eludido todas sus preguntas argumentando que esos detalles ya no tenían importancia, y que lo mejor era concentrarse en saber exactamente quién era el nuevo enemigo y que es lo que buscaba

Tras un incomodo silencio, Artemis decidió seguir el consejo de la rubia. -Como ya todas saben, estamos por enfrentar nuestro mayor desafío, y lo cierto es que existen muchos detalles que se nos escapan. –les aseguro-Sabemos que así como Karl y Betania vinieron buscando a ese tal portador, es posible que también vengan otros-

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos quién o qué es el portador, e ignoramos cuan poderoso puede ser.

-Es cierto, debemos estar preparados, debemos investigar todo lo que podamos con relación al portador, Luna y yo nos encargaremos de eso - afirmo Artemis en tono resuelto - Rey tu consulta el fuego sagrado para ver si puede revelarte algo que nos sea de utilidad y Setzuna, será mejor que consultes como se encuentra el futuro. Debemos estar alerta.

Todas asintieron.

-Serena- La voz de Luna sonó preocupada y la rubia noto como la vista de todos los presentes se centraron en ella - No quiero que te asustes. Tienes que estar calmada y tener fe en que todo estará bien - el tono consolador de la consejera, así como la expectante atención de las demás, la hizo darse cuenta de que había algo que temían decirle.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y tras ese gesto Luna prosiguió -Darien ha desaparecido- Los labios de la rubia permanecieron cerrados, pero en sus ojos fue notoria una expresión de sorpresa, preocupación y temor. - Hemos tratado de localizarlo, pero no hemos podido obtener respuesta y en la universidad nos dijeron que desde hace días no se le había visto por ningún lado-

No se lo esperaba, y el escuchar ese nombre le provoco malestar. Se sintió repentinamente mareada y debilitada por la impresión -Yo… necesito un momento a solas - Se disculpo con sus amigas y subió en silencio la escalera hasta su habitación.

**En la habitación de Serena**

Se sentía mal, un gran nudo se había formado en su garganta. Minutos antes tuvo que contenerse para no gritarles a sus amigas que se callaran, que no mencionaran ese nombre, que no quería saber nada de él. Que lo odiaba.

Tuvo deseos de pedirle a Setzuna que no se molestara en revisar la puerta del futuro. Serena sabía bien lo que encontraría en ella… nada.

El futuro ya no existía, Tokio de cristal había desaparecido, y muy a su pesar y aun con el dolor que esto le provocaba, aun con el corazón hecho añicos, debía aceptar, que Rini jamás nacería

Se sentía impotente, miserable, inútil, soberanamente estúpida e inigualablemente derrotada, se sentía hecha polvo, destrozada.

El aceptar que su sueño de aquel hermoso futuro ya no existía, la mataba por dentro.

El tener que aceptar que su pequeña niña de cabello rozado y ojos color rubí, no nacería, le carcomía el alma.

Salió al balcón cuando sintió que el aire de su habitación ya no le era suficiente. Se dejo caer al piso y recargo su espalda contra el barandal, al tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas

Le dolía mucho, jamás en su vida había sentido un dolor semejante. A cada día que pasaba tenía que afrontar con más claridad la dura verdad que la rodeaba.

Tenía que aceptar muy a su pesar, que no despertaría de un momento a otro, pues aunque ella deseara con todo su ser que todo aquello hubiera sido solo una larga y tortuosa pesadilla, la verdad era más que evidente

Tenía deseos de gritar, de expresar de mil maneras todo su dolor y su furia. Y es que la combinación de sentimientos que la embargaban la estaban ahogando.

Sentía un inmenso dolor por todo aquello que había perdido, porque todos sus sueños y esperanzaos, todos sus anhelos habían girado alrededor de Darien.

El llego a ser su mundo, su punto de equilibrio… su todo. Y cuando supo la verdad sobre Rin, su amor y su ilusión hacia aquel príncipe, se habían hecho aun más grandes.

Sin embargo, ahora había perdido todo por lo que una vez lucho. Todo aquello que le inspiraba ilusión y esperanza había sido destruido y ella debía hacer pagar al responsable.

Tomo aire profundamente. Se levanto. Seco el rastro de aquellas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y dejo que fuera nuevamente su furia la que se instalara en su interior.

**En la sala**

Desde el momento en que Serena había abandonado la sala, Artemis se había sumido en un absoluto silencio, permanecía parado frente a la ventana que daba a la calle viendo al exterior, sin ver nada realmente.

De momentos, las chicas pudieron ver, por su reflejo en el cristal, como hacia lo posible por controlarse, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en un mar de emociones.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y ocasionalmente meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo negar algo que nadie comprendía. Su postura era rígida y sus manos que hasta hace unos momentos temblaron ligeramente, ahora estaban cerradas en puño, de manera furiosa.

-Artemis- fue Luna quien finalmente se atrevió a llamar su atención -¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

El consejero respiro profundamente como tratando de forzarse a sí mismo a relajarse un poco - Triste, destrozada… furiosa- respondió finalmente sin dejar su posición frente al cristal.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, fue para todas evidente que Artemis se refería a las emociones de la rubia.

A la mayoría de las Sailors aun les costaba acostumbrarse al hecho de que el consejero tenía la capacidad de sentir como propias las emociones de su princesa.

-Es comprensible, trata de hacerse la fuerte frente a nosotras, pero seguramente se muere de miedo de que la historia se repita y que algo le haya pasado a Darien-

El semblante de todos decayó, sabían que Mina tenía razón. Seguramente Serena moría de miedo. Todos en esa sala sabían cuán grande era el amor que su princesa sentía por el soberano de ese planeta.

**En la habitación de Serena**

Serena se encontraba más tranquila, y después de mojar su cara para poder refrescarse, decidió bajar nuevamente.

Era necesario que le comentara a sus Sailors lo que ella sabía en relación al nuevo enemigo, debía contarles sobre su encuentro con el concilio y lo que este le había revelado.

Estaba segura de que Luna y Artemis podrían responder a muchas de las preguntas que surcaban por su mente desde aquel encuentro.

Ella quería recordar, debía hacerlo, en su interior sentía que era de vital importancia conocer los detalles sobre su secuestro a manos del traidor, la misteriosa muerte de él y de su padre, y el hecho de que la reina había pedido al cristal de plata que borrara su memoria. .

Además, ella estaba segura de que tanto Artemis como Luna, sabían exactamente cuáles eran esos recuerdos y estaba ansiosa por que se los revelaran.

Seguramente ella misma podría pedírselo al cristal de plata, pero decidió que por el momento, sería mejor escucharlo de voz de sus guardianes. Además, no quería estar sola cuando utilizara el cristal de plata para ese fin.

**En la sala**

-¿Qué es lo que haremos? No tengo idea de cómo poder manejar todo esto sin involucrar a Serena.

-Mina tiene razón. La reina nos dijo que este enemigo viene del pasado, Serena conoce al traidor del concilio, y es probable que el nuevamente planee atacarla para conseguir el Cristal de plata…

-Y lo más importante, es que solo ella sabe cómo pudo ser derrotado la última vez, solo ella estuvo presente cuando él y el rey murieron. Bueno al parecer, después de todo fue solo el rey quien murió, ya que el traidor ha vuelto- En los ojos de la señora de los mares podía verse su angustia, ahora podía recordar, y esperaba con todo su ser no tener que pasar nuevamente por la desesperación que las atormento hace tantos años, en su vida pasada, cuando aquel hombre desapareció llevándose consigo a su princesa.

-Pero de nada sirve que lo sepa porque ella no lo recuerda y…

-Y no debe recordarlo – aseguro Haruka interrumpiendo el comentario de Lita

-Haruka tiene razón. Debemos buscar la manera de proteger a Serena sin revelarle la verdad. Ella no debe recuperar esos recuerdos.- la voz de Artemis era seria, decidida. Tanto Luna como las Sailors asistieron al comentario del único varón del grupo.

La consejera se puso a su lado y toma su mano en señal de completo apoyo. -Será mejor que pensemos en algo, es necesario que la protejamos y la mantengamos vigilada, debemos evitar que el traidor o ese tal portador a quien el enemigo busca se acerque a ella-

-Debemos idear un plan para que ella no esté nunca sola. La mantendremos encerrada en su habitación de ser necesario, pero debemos alejarla del peligro y…-

-Y de la verdad…-Finalizo Artemis el comentario de Haruka. El resto de las presentes solo asintieron.

Todas estaban asustadas, la sola idea de un nuevo ataque a su amiga las aterraba, no querían que nadie volviera a dañarla, no querían que nada jamás volviera a separarlas de ella, y en especial, no querían jamás, volver a fallarle a su princesa

Luna sintió como Artemis presionaba con fuerza su mano, y al voltear a verlo noto como de la nada, parecía estar tenso, preocupado e incluso molesto, con los ojos cerrados y su respiración acelerada -¿Que te sucede? -pregunto trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad

-A mi nada, al parecer Serena aun está un poco alterada por la noticia de la desaparición de Darien-

-Cuéntanos sobre eso Artemis ¿Cómo es ese lazo de empatía? ¿Puedes sentir y saber todo lo que le pasa a Serena?"

-No exactamente, verán- se dispuso a explicarles -Siento cuando se enoja o se entristece, cuando algo le provoca alegría o miedo, de esa forma puedo saber cuando está en peligro, yo puedo sentir sus cambios de humor, pero no puedo saber qué es lo que provoca ese cambios.

-Es por eso que este tiempo que estuvo perdida, el solo podía decirnos como se encontraba ella, pero al igual que nosotras ignoraba que le estaba pasando o donde se encontraba- fue Luna quien termino de ampliar la explicación.

**En una reunión del Concilio**

-Meyrak ¿En verdad crees que bastara la participación de la princesa Serenety para poder detener al portador?- Pregunto uno de los sabios. Sin embargo, era evidente que la misma duda cruzaba por la mente del resto de los miembros del concilio.

-Ella es la única esperanza que nos da la profecía, debemos tener fe- Sin duda Meyrak era el líder del concilio. El más anciano. El más sabio, pero aun así, en sus ojos también era notoria la incertidumbre que lo embargaba.

-Pero…. ¿y si Maryus la encuentra antes? Ahora sabemos que después de todo el Rey Eliot no logro acabar con él. Todos hemos notado el regreso de su energía, podemos sentir su aura. Es probable que ataque a la princesa para obtener finalmente el cristal de plata y poder enfrentarnos.

Lo sé, y aunque la princesa cuenta con el resguardo de las Sailors, se bien que ellas no serán rival para ese maldito hechicero- guardo silencio y permaneció pensativo por unos instantes. De repente su rostro se ilumino, como si la mejor idea del mundo hubiera llegado a su mente. -Maryus necesita el cristal de plata para poder vencernos, ya que su poder no es suficiente para acaban con todos nosotros-

-Sí, lo sabemos, así como sabemos que si lo enfrentamos directamente, sin duda acabaría con varios de nosotros antes de poder matarlo y…

-Es cierto- le interrumpió el mayor -pero si lo enfrentamos al lado de las Sailors, nuestras posibilidades serian mayores.

-Y porque habríamos de luchar junto a ellas- al parecer la idea no había sido muy bien recibida.

-Porque debemos considerar a dos poderosos enemigos en puerta, y no sabemos quién atacara primero. Si permitimos que Maryus derrote a las Sailors, seguramente acabara con la vida de Serenety, obtendrá el cristal de plata y nos derrotara, dejando al universo completamente a la merced del portador.

Los sabios se vieron unos a otros, al parecer aun no tenían muy claro lo que Meyrak trataba de decirles. El mayor de los ancianos pudo notarlo y prosiguió con su explicación - Pero si es el ángel de la muerte quien ataque primero, aquel ser que duerme en el interior de Serenety despertara. El ángel de luz será liberado, derrotará al ángel de la muerte y cuando Maryus aparezca, no podrá hacer nada en contra de su poder, de hecho, con suerte también será derrotado por la princesa-

Los sabios permanecieron en silencio unos segundos para después embozar unas alegres sonrisas. Sin duda el plan de Meyran era su salvación.

**En la habitación de Serena. **

La vida es tan cruel en ocasiones. Eso ella lo había aprendido en carne propia. Ahora estaba consciente de que toda su existencia se cimentaba en un conjunto de mentiras o de verdades ocultas.

Estaba molesta, ¡Furiosa! y ni siquiera tenía la libertad de poder dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, debía clamarse.

Si, lo había escuchado todo. ¡Y valla sorpresa la que se llevo!

Serena había bajado para hablar con sus Sailors y revelarles la información que ella tenía, pero se llevo la nada grata sorpresa, de saber que ellas sabían mucho más de lo que hace apenas unos minutos le había dicho.

Ellas sabían aquella verdad que el cristal de plata le había robado, ellas si lo recordaban. Supo que eso debía ser obra del espíritu de su madre.

Se sentía traicionada una vez más. Tuvo deseos de encararlas y exigirles que le revelaran la verdad. Pero ¿qué caso tendría? Por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, tanto sus Sailors como ambos consejeros ya lo habían decidido. Ella debía permanecer en la ignorancia.

Se obligo a si misma a tranquilizarse, ahora que sabía que Artemis podía sentir sus cambios de humor, debía mantenerse tranquila a toda costa.

Además, acababa de recuperar a sus amigas y aunque se sentía molesta, era mayor su alegría de tenerlas cerca.

El solo pensar en volver a pelear con ellas y distanciarse nuevamente, la disuadía de cualquier posible enfrentamiento.

Ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Era consciente de que si quería recuperar los recuerdos que el cristal de plata le quito, entonces, era al cristal de plata a quien debía acudir.

Se dirigió a su bolso y extrajo aquel hermoso dije de transformación que Luna le había dado para remplazar el que galaxia destruyo. Lo tomo entre ambas manos reuniendo el valor que le faltaba. Era hora de recordar. Era hora de conocer la verdad que le habían ocultado toda su vida.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

¿Qué tal? Dejen sus comentarios. Siempre son bien recibidos y muy agradecidos.

Besos.


	17. Antiguos Recuerdos y Actuales Temores

¡Hola de nuevo!

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

**VIEJOS RECUERDOS, NUEVAS DUDAS, ACTUALES TEMORES.**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Era consciente de que si quería recuperar los recuerdos que el cristal de plata le quito, entonces, era al cristal de plata a quien debía acudir.

Se dirigió a su bolso y extrajo aquel hermoso dije de transformación que Luna le había dado para remplazar el que galaxia destruyo. Lo tomo entre ambas manos reuniendo el valor que le faltaba. Era hora de recordar. Era hora de conocer la verdad que le habían ocultado toda su vida.

-Por favor Cristal de plata… -unos ruidos en la planta baja la interrumpieron. _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ Se pregunto a si misma al tiempo que salía de su habitación rumbo a la sala.

Bajo el primer escalón y sus ojos fueron deslumbrados por un conjunto de colores brillantes. Segundos después pudo ver a las ocho Sailors presentes al pie de la escalera.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto esta vez asustada. Sabía que sus amigas solo se transformaran en Sailors cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Las Sailors voltearon a verse unas a otras como preguntándose si debían responderle a su princesa.

-¡Dense prisa!- exigió Artemis- Luna y yo nos quedaremos con ella –Aseguro, y sin decir más, las Sailors se marcharon sin responderle a Serena.

La rubia bajo las escaleras a toda prisa con dirección a la puerta principal, pero antes de poder acercarse a ella, fue fuertemente sujetada del brazo por el consejero.

-¡Suéltame!- le exigió furiosa- no sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero no permitiré que ellas luchen solas- le aseguro de manera desafiante.

-¡Y nosotros no permitiremos que arriesgues la vida!- le afirmo en un tono autoritario y frio- y para asegurarnos de eso…- Sin previo aviso arrebato de la mano de Serena su broche de transformación.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- le exigió

Artemis deposito el prendedor en el bolsillo de su pantalón y respiro profundamente. –Créeme que esto no me gusta más que a ti – le aseguro en tono más calmado –pero debes saber que todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien.

-¡¿Por mi bien?- pregunto con ironía- ¿en qué me beneficia que pretendas encerrarme mientras mis amigas deben salir a luchar arriesgando sus vidas?

-Solo queremos protegerte- aseguro Luna en tono conciliador

Serena la vio de forma fría. Con una expresión en sus ojos que por un instante helo la sangre de la consejera. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Ella debía luchar! ¿Cómo podían pretender que se quedara sentada mientras sus amigas se enfrentaban al enemigo?

-Debemos confiar en que ellas regresaran sanas y salvas- volvió a escucharse la voz de Luna.

Serena bajo el rostro. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puño a sus costados. ¡Estaba furiosa!. No podía permitirles esto. No cuando la vida de sus amigas estaba en juego. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era obvio que sus guardianes ya tenían planeado mantenerla al margen en esta batalla, aunque era algo que ella no comprendía

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En las calles de Tokio.

Las Sailors corrían a toda velocidad al lugar de donde provenían las explosiones. Debían llegar. Debían detener a este nuevo enemigo a toda costa. En especial si se trataba de aquel hombre que lograba erizar la piel de Haruka y Artemis. Aquel enemigo del pasado a quien el espíritu de la Reyna tanto temía. Aquel que secuestro a su princesa en una vida pasada y quien era responsable de la muerte del rey.

A unos metros de distancia pudieron presenciar unos ataques ya conocidos por ellas. Las Sailors Star light ya se encontraban luchando

Tengan cuidado –les advirtió sailor Maker – Es solo uno, pero es muy poderoso – aseguro aun en posición de ataque

Las Outher no pudieron ocultar la molestia que les provocada la presencia de las Star light, pero eran consientes de que ese no era el momento para otro enfrentamiento, así que decidieron ignorarlas y concentrarse en el enemigo.

¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto Amy. Ella, al igual que sus compañeras ya estaban cansadas de tener que luchar constantemente. Pero estaban decididas. Darían lo mejor de sí. Lucharían como jamás antes lo habían hecho. Cualquier cosa por asegurar el bienestar de su princesa.

-Nos acusa de ser servidoras de un tal concilio. Asegura estar aquí solo para destruirlo justo a todos sus miembros.

Sabían que se encontraba a la altura central de la Torre de Tokio, porque era de ahí de donde procedían los ataques. Sin embargo, aun no podían verlo, pues se encontraba oculto entre las sobras del lugar.

Las Sailors esperaban alertas. A pesar de su obvia rivalidad y molestia por la presencia de las otras, se veían obligadas a luchar juntas.

Notaron como el silencio se había apoderado del lugar de un momento a otro. Un absoluto e incomodo silencio que solo era perturbado por el silbido del viento al pasar.

Sabían que el enemigo aun se encontraba allí, frente a ellas. Podían sentir su fría mirada y su maligna presencia. Poseía un aura cargara de odio y deseos de venganza.

¡Sal maldito cobarde!- exigió sailor Fighter – enfréntanos de frente.- Estaba más que dispuesta a luchar hasta el final de la batalla, a entregar la vida de ser necesario solo para garantizar la seguridad de su amada Serena

El silencio perduro por un par de segundos más y después fue perturbado por el sonido de unos pasos. Pudieron ver como aquel enemigo surgía de entre las sombras con andar firme y actitud amenazante. Su piel era clara y su traje blanco en contraste con su oscuro cabello azabache corto y revuelto, dándole un aspecto salvaje que enmarcaba su perfecto rostro de rasgos varoniles y sus profundos y fríos ojos verde esmeralda.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En la residencia Tsukino.

Serena se encontraba en la sala de su casa caminando de un lado a otro nerviosamente como un león enjaulado. La incertidumbre y la impaciencia estaban haciendo estragos en su mente. ¿Y si algo les había pasado? ¿Y si estaban heridas?

A solo unos pasos de ella se encontraban Artemis y Luna sentados en unos de los sillones. Trataban de aparentar confianza. En especial Artemis, quien debía contener la desesperación que podía sentir por parte de su princesa. En ocasiones ese lazo especial que poseían podía ser muy extenuante para el consejero.

La rubia se paro frente al ventanal tal vez con la ilusión de ver regresar a sus amigas. Nada. La calle permanecía tan solitaria como hace 10 minutos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Artemis al verla salir de la sala. Sabía perfectamente lo obstinada que podía ser esa chica. Debían mantenerla vigilada.

-Quiero estar sola. Subiré a mi habitación- fue su simple respuesta

-Espera- la llamo esta vez Luna- primera tomate esto, te ayudara con los nervios- le aseguro entregándole un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua.

La rubia sabía que si se negaba, solo provocaría otra discusión entre ellos, así que tomo las pastillas y subió las escaleras sin decir más.

Una vez que entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por su mente había cruzado la idea de escapar por el balcón e ir en busca de sus amigas, pero ya no era la misma chiquilla irresponsable y testadura de hace unos meses.

Ella sabía bien que sin su broche de transformación solo sería un estorbo para las Sailors, y que su presencia lejos de ayudar en algo, seguramente solo las pondría en mayor peligro.

Se tiro sobre la cama, hundió su cara en una de sus almohadas y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar por la desesperación y la rabia que aquella situación le provocaban. Se sentía tan inútil.

Continuo llorando por un rato hasta que sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida. Tal vez como consecuencia de las pastillas que Luna le había entregado.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En la batalla.

Maryus mantuvo su semblante sombrío, intimidante, sin ningún ánimo de ocultar su obvio desprecio por las Sailors. Aun así, ellas no se inmutaron y lo observaron fijamente con aire desafiante, todas, excepto una de ellas, quien a pesar de mantener su posición defensiva, en sus ojos era notoria una mezcla de asombro, desesperación y miedo.

Ellas pudieron sentir su gélida mirada pasar de una a otra como queriendo grabarse en la memoria el rostro de cada una. Sin embargo, todas notaron la repentina sorpresa en el rostro del enemigo, cuando sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los verde olivo de sailor Uranus.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, tal vez petrificada por la impresión de ver frente a ella a la mayor realización de sus temores

-¡Tú!- exclamo caminando hacia ella – tú eras una de sus guardianes ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?-le pregunto en una mezcla se furia y confusión.

Sin poder evitarlo y para sorpresa de sus compañeras. Uranus retrocedió un paso como una niña asustada.

El se detuvo quedando a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cerró los ojos y se paso una mano por el cabello como cualquier chico confundido y desesperado que trata de encontrar a solución a un gran dilema.

Las sailors lo observaban confundidas ¿Quién era ese hombre al que parecía temer Uranus? ¿Acaso…

El abrió sus ojos nuevamente y volvió a posar su vista en la sailor del viento. Sonrió con arrogancia. – Es débil, pero puedo sentirla- aseguro con aire desafiante.

-¡No! –grito furiosa lanzándose en su contra sorprendiendo a sus compañeras y tal vez, aun para sorpresa de ella misma.-

-¡Uranus! – le llamo más de una al verla dispuesta a enfrentarse sola al enemigo.

El no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Simplemente volvió a sonreír ante la furia de la sailor y en medio de un haz de luz, desapareció.

-¡No! ¡Maldito!- volvió a gritar furiosa la sailor del viento y sin previo aviso se lanzo a correr en la misma dirección en que había llegado. – Ira tras ella- les informo a sus compañeras.

No fue necesaria una explicación. Las palabras salían sobrando. En el siguiente segundo todas las sailors se dirigían a casa de su princesa. Debían impedir que él se le acercara.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

En la habitación de Serena

Serena despertó sobresaltada, no sabía si por el frio que se colaba por el ventanal o por esa extraña sensación de no encontrarse sola.

Se levanto de la cama y salió al balcón sintiéndose extraña e inquieta. Se acerco al barandal y recargándose en el, cerro los ojos y permaneció en silencio, disfrutando la infinita quietud en que se encontraba el ambiente. Tal pareciera que de momento había olvidado la penosa realidad que hasta hace poco la había atormentado.

De repente, una extraña sensación la obligo a abrir los ojos, topándose de frente con una profunda mirada verde esmeralda.

Serena retrocedió un par de pasos. Allí frente a ella y flotando en el aire, se encontraba uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida.

Se sentía confundida. Algo en su interior le exigía que se alejara gritando por ayuda, que evitara de cualquier forma que él se le acercara más. Sin embargo, a la vez se sentía extrañamente atraída hacia él, como si lo conociera, como si el representara algo de suma importancia para ella.

El permaneció en silencio, mirándola atentamente, como analizando cada rasgo de ella. Como si quisiera leer en sus ojos la historia de toda su vida.

Su expresión era nula, no había odio, ni rencor, ni sorpresa. Nada. Simplemente la observaba en silencio y ella, parecía estar sumida en un extraño trance, perdida en esa profunda mirada.

El extendió la mano hacia la rubia como si esperara que ella acortara la distancia. Y así fue. Sin saber exactamente por qué, Serena no pudo evitar caminar hacia él y tomar la mano que le era ofrecida.

El por su parte aprisiono la frágil mano de la chica entre las suyas, y cerró los ojos al tiempo que una ligera energía los cubría a ambos.

Una ráfaga de imágenes empezó a pasar fugazmente por su mente, pudo verse a sí misma en cada una de ellas. Esos eren sus recuerdos, el transcurso de toda su vida aquí en la tierra, su familia, sus amistades, su identidad como Sailor Moon, cada batalla, cada victoria, cada tristeza y cada alegría.

Volvió a revivir rápidamente todos los sentimientos experimentados a lo largo de su actual existencia. Todo momento vivido al lado de su familia, de las chicas, de Darien, de Seiya… todo.

-¡No!- grito atormentada al verse obligada a revivir la muerte de sus padres y en especial, su último encuentro con el soberano de ese planeta.

Quería que parara. Que ese tormentoso desfile de imágenes se detuviera. Pero no pudo separarse de aquel hombre. El mantuvo la mano de la princesa presa entre las suyas hasta que las imágenes lo condujeron a ese preciso momento en que se encontraban.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y Serena pudo notar en su expresión un profundo odio.

Tuvo miedo. El aura de aquel sujeto se intensifico y la joven princesa se sintió repentinamente presa del pánico.

El soltó su mano y ella retrocedió un par de pasos topándose a sus espaldas con el cuerpo de Artemis. Seguramente había venido en su ayuda al sentir el inmenso temor que ella estaba experimentando.

Se refugió en su pecho como cualquier niña temerosa que busca la protección de su padre. Sin embargo, no pudo perder de vista a aquel sujeto. Algo en esos ojos le impedía que apartara su vista. Algo en ellos la llamaba, la dominaba. Y sin poder evitarlo, su temor seguía aumentando.

Su aura se intensificaba cada vez más. Parecía estar irracionalmente furioso y a punto de estallar. Sus penetrantes y fríos ojos aun estaban fijos en los de la joven princesa.

Las Sailors llegaron, y aun a escasos metros varias de ellas lanzaron sus ataques.

Una poderosa bola de energía se le acerco directamente, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el desapareció en el aire, y una vez libre de aquella intensa mirada, Serena se desplomo inconsciente en los brazos de Artemis.

Uranus salto al balcón y se acerco temerosa a su princesa. Tenía tanto miedo de que ese monstruo la hubiera dañado.

-No está herida. Solo se desmayo- le informo Artemis leyendo la ansiosa mirada de la Sailor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? ¿Crees que ella sepa de quien se trata? ¿Lo habrá recordado? – en su interior rogaba que no fuera así, quería que ella siguiera en la ignorancia. Tal vez era egoísta de su parte al desearlo, pero era lo mejor. Serena no debía recordar quién era ese hombre.

-No lo sé. Espero que no. – respondió el consejero tomando el cuerpo de su princesa en brazos para después entrar en la habitación y recostarla en su cama.

Luna se acerco, la arropo tiernamente y sin poder evitarlo sus rodillas se doblaron y comenzó a llorar amargamente con la solo idea de que aquel hombre volvió a sus vidas, quizás con la única intención de terminar lo que en el milenio de plata había dejado inconcluso.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Frente a la residencia Tsukino.

-Quiero estar con ella, necesito estar a su lado- Estaba desesperado, al igual que el resto de las Sailors, había llegado a tiempo para presenciar como ese maldito se había acercado peligrosamente a su amado bombón

-Sabes que no podemos. El acercarnos más solo significaría un enfrentamiento con las Outhers. Debes ser paciente. Hazlo por ella.

-Taiki tiene razón, deberás conformarte con saber que ella está bien y que las chicas están a su lado. No debemos empeorar las cosas.

Las Star light observaban todo desde el tejano de una casa cercana. Ardían en deseos de acercarse y permanecer al lado de Serena. Pero ese no era el momento, las Outhers no permitirían que se acercaran.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Un par de horas más tarde. En la residencia Tsukino.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? – Haruka estaba nerviosa y molesta. Esta situación la estaba volviendo loca. El tener a ese hombre nuevamente en sus vidas la estremecía.

-Debemos analizar lo que sabemos. Por ahora corrimos con suerte. El no pudo lastimarla. Pero no debemos confiar.

-Entonces ¿El es el traidor del concilio? ¿Él es quien secuestró a la princesa Serenety y asesino al rey?- pregunto Hotaru temerosa de la respuesta

-Si- fue la simple respuesta de Artemis y fue suficiente para erizar la piel de sus compañeras.

Todos los presentes voltearon a la escalera al escuchar algunos pasos y las sonrisas enmarcaron sus rostros al ver bajar a Luna en compañía de Serena.

-¿Serena estas bien?- pregunto Lita de manera ansiosa

-¿Yo?- se mostro confusa – ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? En todo caso soy yo quien debería preguntarles eso. Hubiera querido poder ayudarlas, pero como ya saben, Artemis se aseguró de que no pudiera interferir en la batalla y Luna me dio unas pastillas que al parecer me doparon por un par de horas y hasta recién he podido despertar.

Las chicas la escucharon sorprendidas. ¿Acaso no recordaba su reciente encuentro con Maryus?

-¿Están todas bien? –Pregunto esta vez la rubia-¿No las han herido? ¿Qué ha pasado con el enemigo? ¿Han podido derrotarlo?- Estaba ansiosa por conocer las respuestas, pero el ver a sus amigas frente a ella, aparentemente sanas y salvas le producía una gran tranquilidad.

-Sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes, no era gran cosa- mintió Michiru. El resto de las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa respaldando su mentira.

De repente, en medio de la sala se hizo presente un haz de luz. Las chicas se pararon en posición de ataque. Haruka y Artemis se colocaron instintivamente frente a su princesa.

La luz se desvaneció y en su lugar quedo un hombre mayor en túnica blanca. Haruka, Setzuna y Mina, lo reconocieron como el anciano que destruyo a Karl y Betania. Aquel que aseguro ser miembro del concilio.

-¡Meyrak! – se escucho de los labios de Serena

El resto de los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos al notar que su joven princesa parecía conocerlo.

-Princesa Serenety, perdone que aparezca de esta forma, pero es necesario que hablemos, hemos sentido la presencia del traidor. Seguramente vendrá en busca de usted.

-Un momento ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – pregunto Lita obviamente confundida – Serena ¿conoces a este hombre?

La rubia respiro profundamente al verse descubierta – Supongo que es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y que nos dejemos de ocultarnos información unas a otras- propuso

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante esa afirmación ¿De… de que estás hablando? –pregunto esta vez Mina en tono nervioso

-Las escuche hablar a mis espaldas hace horas, cuando decidían mantenerme al margen de la batalla, para que no tuviera que enfrentarme al traidor del concilio ni a ese tal portador. Y debo añadir que obviamente me moleste mucho, pero como al parecer no tengo libertad de dar rienda suelta a mis emociones…- dijo esto viendo fijamente a Artemis- pues debí calmarme y tragarme mi molestia para no enfrentarlas. Como imaginaran después de todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses, lo menos que quiero es volver a pelear con ustedes.

Las chicas voltearon a verse unas a otras sin saber exactamente qué decir, hasta que fue Michiru quien hablo -Todas las decisiones que hemos tomado han sido por tu bien- aseguro la hermosa violinista– así que no esperes que nos sintamos culpables por eso –

Serena respiro profundamente ante tal comentario.

-Quizás deban aclarar sus diferencias en otro momento majestad – sugirió el anciano –

-Aun no respondes a la pregunta de Lita –lo interrumpió la sacerdotisa ignorando lo dicho por Meyrak -¿de dónde conoces a este hombre?

-El concilio me contacto después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos en el templo Hikawa,- todas supieron que se refería a la tarde en la que Sailor Mars la ataco llamándola impostora– Me hablaron de la ocasión en que visitaron el milenio de plata cuando yo era una niña y del como descubrieron que en mi interior se encuentra dormido un legendario ser perteneciente a una profecía, el cual se encargaría de derrotar al portador.

Las chicas conocían esa historia, tanto Artemis como Luna ya se las habían contado días atrás.

Serena prosiguió – Me hablaron de que años más tarde, el concilio sufrió una traición por parte de uno de sus miembros y de cómo ese hombre llego a la luna dispuesto a robar el cristal de plata para utilizar su poder y destruir al concilio. Sin embargo, como ustedes ya saben, el huyo de la luna llevándome como rehén, lo que obligo que mi padre fuera a rescatarme, ocasionando un enfrentamiento entre ambos, en el cual mi padre murió y el traidor misteriosamente desapareció, hasta hoy.- puntualizo.

Serena- le llamo Artemis en tono temeroso - ¿tu recuerdas todo aquello? ¿Recuerdas esa batalla? –pregunto confundido.

Serena bajo la vista y apretó los puños a sus costados.- No, no lo recuerdo, se solo lo que Meyrak me ha dicho, se que fui el único testigo de aquella lucha y sé que mi madre utilizo el cristal de plata para borrar mis recuerdos sobre el concilio y la muerte de mi padre.- Era notorio que estaba molesta. Tomo aire y prosiguió – También se, por lo que oí de ustedes, que han decidido que no debo recuperar esos recuerdos, y no lo entiendo – declaro viéndolas fijamente.

-Es por tu bien- aseguro Luna- No queremos que sufras al volver a recordar todo aquello.

-Esa no es su decisión. Además, quizás en esos recuerdos exista algo que nos dé una ventaja sobre el enemigo.- insistió la princesa

-No tiene caso discutirlo. –Aseguro esta vez Artemis- de cualquier forma ninguno de los presentes tiene la capacidad de devolverte esos recuerdos.

-El cristal de plata me los quito. El me los devolverá –declaró segura

-Te equivocas- afirmo el consejero –el Cristal no revertirá una petición hecha por la reyna Serenety.

-Eso no es posible – comento desilusionada bajando nuevamente la mirada. _"acaso esto es todo, ¿estoy condenada a no recuperar esos recuerdos? ¡Demonios! Debe haber alguna forma"_

-Majestad- la llamo el anciano – Tal vez deban discutir eso en otro momento. Es necesario que estemos preparados para enfrentar al enemigo, tanto usted como sus Sailors deben conocer toda la información posible –insistió- He venido a proponer una alianza entre el concilio y las Sailors. Luchando juntos tendremos más oportunidades de vencer. Además, es de suma importancia que el ser que duerme dentro de usted, conocido como el ángel de la luz, sea despertado.

-Como puedo hacer eso- pregunto Serena

-Para ser sincero no lo sé a ciencia cierta- confeso en hombre- pero confiamos en que la aparición del portador, será la causa que le obligue a despertar.

-Un momento – interrumpió Haruka- hemos escuchado mucho mencionar a ese tan portador, pero no tenemos del todo claro de que, o de quien se trata.

-O que es lo que busca- añadió Mina

-Permítanme explicarles - pidió el anciano.

Un poco mas relajadnos todos los presentes tomaron asiento para oír hablar a Meyrak ya que, como el mismo ya había dicho, era necesario que conocieran la mayor información posible sobre el nuevo enemigo.

- Fue una de las mayoras hechiceras al servicio del concilio quien dio vida a la profecía, -inicio su relato – Ella advirtió que algún día nacería entre los descendientes de la luna negra, un ser con un poder superior a cualquier otro existente, con la única misión de destruir y tomar para si todo cuento deseara. Según la profecía, el portador de dicho poder seria conocido como el Ángel de la muerte

-¿La luna negra? –Interrumpió Lita – pero…. no lo entiendo

-Hace muchos años, cuando el imperio de la luna apenas comenzaba a surgir, un grupo de sus habitantes se opuso en contra del nuevo gobierno, diciendo que soñar con la paz y la prosperidad en la Luna eran solo tonterías. Su líder era miembro de la realeza lunar, de hecho, era primo de la reina. –Aseguro el anciano- El y sus seguidores creían que teniendo el poder del cristal de plata, la Luna sería capaz de imponer su autoridad ante los demás planetas del sistema solar. Sin embargo, la reina Serenety se opuso y aquel grupo fue desterrado del reino y condenado a vivir en el lado oscuro de la Luna. Obviamente juraron vengarse, y pasaron el resto de su existencia tratando de dominar toda clase de artes oscuras y hechicería. Impusieron su propio reinado, encabezado por el primo de la reina, quien adopto el símbolo de una luna creciente en color negro y en forma inversa, como su emblema real.

Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas. No conocían esa parte de la historia, de hecho, ni siquiera Luna y Artemis conocían a detalle todo aquello.

-Como ya mencione la profecía de la luna negra anuncia la llegada del portador, quien llegara a ser conocido como el ángel de la muerte. Sin embargo, dicha profecía también habla de su némesis, un descendiente del otro lado de la luna, capaz de hacerle frente al portador.

-Según la profecía, -continuo el sabio - el ángel de la muerte seria el responsable de la destrucción del universo, su sed de sangre sería tan inmensa que acabaría con toda vida existente, y solo el ángel de la luz sera capaz de derrotarlo.

-Un momento – interrumpió Haruka –eso explica lo del tal portador, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el traidor del concilio en todo esto?

El anciano se mostro tenso por un par de segundo, lo cual fue notorio para todos los presentes.

-El es simplemente un traidor hambriento de poder, su intención es destruir al concilio utilizando el cristal de plata. Y a su vez, el piensa que podría aliarse al portador.

-¿Aliarse para qué? – pregunto esta vez la joven princesa de la Luna.

-No lo sobemos y supongo que no importa. Lo único seguro es que eso significaría el fin de todo cuanto conocemos.

Todo quedo sumergido en un incomodo silencio. Al parecer la batalla seria aun peor de lo que esperaban y por lo dicho por el anciano frente a ellos, la participación de Serena seria inevitable.

-Sé que se enfrentaron al traidor hace algunas horas e ignoro porque se retiro de la batalla, pero tengan por seguro que volverá y la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte. El es muy peligroso.

-¡¿Qué? -exclamo molesta la joven princesa lunar –Se enfrentaron solas a ese hombre, pero… me dijeron que… ¡¿Cómo pudieron mentirme en algo así? – Les reprocho – eso significa que ya todas conocen al enemigo, excepto yo.- concluyo molesta.

La misma pregunta paso por la mente de los consejeros y de todas las Sailors. _¿En verdad no recuerda que ese hombre estuvo frente a ella?_

-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor majestad- volvió a hablar el anciano- ese hombre es sumamente peligroso, en especial para usted. El sabe que en su interior se encuentra ese ser capaz de derrotar al portador y no dudara en acabar con su vida. Usted representa el último obstáculo para obtener su venganza y mientras el Ángel de la luz no despierte, el buscara la oportunidad de matarla y apoderarse del cristal de plata.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Había algo que tanto los consejeros como las Sailors no podían terminar de comprender: ¿Por qué Serena no recordaba su reciente encuentro con Maryus? Y en especial, y tomando en cuenta lo último que el anciano dijo ¿Por qué Maryus no acabo con la vida de la princesa cundo tubo oportunidad? ¿Por qué?

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ya sé que los hice esperar más de la cuenta por este capítulo y lo siento, pero de veras que recién lo estoy terminando. Igual espero que les guste.

Bueno como ven, creo que cada vez se crean nuevas incógnitas. Muajajaja. Soy muy maldita!

Ya en serio, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, y me gustaría que me dijeran quien se imaginan que serán los malos ¿sospechan de alguien?, ¿alguien tiene una remota idea de lo que sigue en esta historia? Yo sii! Jajaja

Besitos y cuídense.


	18. Confusion

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Confusión**

**En la casa de la familia Tsukino.**

-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor majestad- volvió a hablar el anciano- ese hombre es sumamente peligroso, en especial para usted. El sabe que en su interior se encuentra ese ser capaz de derrotar al portador y no dudara en acabar con su vida. Usted representa el último obstáculo para obtener su venganza y mientras el Ángel de la luz no despierte, el buscara la oportunidad de matarla y apoderarse del cristal de plata.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Había algo que tanto los consejeros como las Sailors no podían terminar de comprender: ¿Por qué Serena no recordaba su reciente encuentro con Maryus? Y en especial, y tomando en cuenta lo último que el anciano dijo ¿Por qué Maryus no acabo con la vida de la princesa cundo tubo oportunidad? ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez sería conveniente que usted viniera conmigo majestad- sugirió el anciano – por lo menos mientras la presencia del traidor siga rondando.

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamo exaltada la señora del viento- ella está bajo nuestro cuidado, nosotras nos encargaremos de protegerla.

-Eso es cierto- se escucho la voz de Lita apoyando a su compañera – ese maldito no le pondrá una mano encima mientras quede una de nosotras con vida.

El resto de las Sailors asintió respaldando tal afirmación. Ninguna de ellas permitiría que ese hombre volviera a acercarse a su princesa. No volverían a cometer ese error.

Meyrak respiro profundo mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro – admiro su coraje y valentía – aseguro – y no me cabe duda de que ciertamente morirían para garantizar el bienestar de su princesa. Pero siendo realistas, el podría acabar con todas ustedes en un par de minutos y quizás alcanzarían a presenciar, antes de perder la vida, como asesina a su princesa ante sus ojos.

Un intenso escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos, incluso la de Serena. ¿En verdad podría llegar a ser tan peligroso? ¿Realmente poseía tanto poder este nuevo enemigo?

-Deben comprender que como miembro del concilio, de momento mi prioridad es asegurar su bienestar majestad – le aseguro el anciano a Serena – debemos impedir de cualquier manera que el acabe con su vida, ya que al hacerlo, también acabaría con la única esperanza existente de impedir la destrucción de todo cuanto conocemos a manos del portador.

El silencio prevaleció durante un par de minutos. Muy a su pesar, las Sailors y ambos consejeros debían reconocer que el anciano frente a ellos tenía razón.

Serena por el momento se sentía como un objeto frente a un grupo de personas que exigían su derecho sobre ella.

-¿Qué es con exactitud lo que el concilio tiene en mente? –pregunto el único varón del grupo.

-Ganar tiempo – fue la respuesta de Meyrak – es necesario garantizar la seguridad de la princesa, en especial ahora que está próximo a revelarse el portador y que Maryus buscara la forma de acabar con su vida, eliminando así cualquier esperanza de salvación y obteniendo a la vez el cristal de plata para sus perversos fines.

Serena se sintió repentinamente mareada, de hecho, de no haber sido porque se encontraba sentada, seguramente habría terminado en el suelo. Para su fortuna este hecho paso desapercibido para el resto de los presentes, quienes se encontraban atentos a las palabras del anciano, a excepción de Artemis, que desde el otro lado de la sala clavo su vista en ella de manera inquisidora. Serena simplemente le sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien.

* * *

**Un par de horas más tarde, en el departamento de los Kuo.**

Los hermanos Kuo se encontraban sentados en la sala de su departamento en completo silencio. Al parecer cada uno se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Taiki se preguntaba a si mismo si Serena tendría el valor de confesarles a sus amigas sobre los recientes sucesos.

Yaten estaba preocupado y a la vez molesto por el notable secreto que existía entre la rubia y su castaño hermanos, ya que algo en su interior le aseguraba que las cosas tal como las conocía pronto habrían de cambiar y estaba seguro que dicho secreto tendría una relación importante con la forma en que se suscitarían los hechos.

Mientras que la mente de Seiya era totalmente ocupada por una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. Le preocupaba su bienestar y lo ponía sumamente furioso no poder permanecer a su lado.

-No lo soporto mas- aseguro el ojiazul poniéndose de pie- no tolero tener que estar aquí esperando sin hacer nada. Ellas no pueden impedir que nos acerquemos. –aseguro furioso-

-De hecho si pueden y lo sabes perfectamente- le reprocho Taiki

-¿Estás de su lado? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Hey, hey –les interrumpió Yaten notando como los ánimos se caldeaban–si planean repetir lo que sucedió en la casa de campo, yo mejor me retiro, no tengo ánimos de terminar siendo réferi en una estúpida pelea.

-No digas tonterías –le reprendió el castaño – y no, no estoy de su lado- dijo esto último mirando a Seiya –a lo que me refería es a que, nos guste o no, ellas son sus Sailors y estoy seguro que estando en su lugar, nosotros actuaríamos de la misma forma.

Seiya bajo la mirada. Muy a su pesar y con la molestia que eso le provocada, sabía que Taiki tenía razón. Debía reconocer que en el lugar de Haruka, el actuaria de la misma manera.

Un insistente sonido musical interrumpió los pensamientos de los tres chicos y tras ubicar el lugar del que provenía, Seiya se lanzo hacia él, casi atropellando a Taiki en el proceso. Tomo el teléfono celular y contesto lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Bombón? – pregunto impaciente. ¿Quién mas podía ser?

-Hola Seiya –se escuchó la voz de la rubia desde el otro lado de la línea

-Oh, bombón nos tenias preocupados, ¿te encuentras bien? Espera te pondré en altavoz, los chicos también quieren escucharte. –Le anuncio para después retirarse el celular del oído y después de apretar un botón coloco el pequeño aparato en la mesa de la sala- listo bombón- la invito a hablar.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Yaten algo confundido -¿Cómo te encuentras tú? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo algo preocupado por todo lo que está pasando, aunque me imagino que ustedes estarán aun peor, ya que desconocen todos los detalles.

-Serena ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Quién es y qué es lo que busca este nuevo enemigo?-la voz de Taiki se escuchaba realmente preocupada.

Serena respiro profundamente - Es una larga historia…

-Bombón, por favor déjanos ayudarte –le suplico – te juro que me volveré loco si no se qué es lo que está pasando, sin poder estar cerca de ti, sin saber cómo estás a cada momento. Por favor, debe haber algo que podamos hacer. –aun en silencio, Serena sabía que Taiki y Yaten respaldaban esa petición.

-Están tocando la puerta, debo colgar. Dejare el ventanal abierto, los espero mas tarde– tras decir esto, corto la llamada.

Seiya sonrió, sin importar lo mal que se vieran las cosas, de momento le alegraba sabes que dentro de algunas horas podría ver a su bombón.

* * *

**En la habitación de Serena**

Escucho como volvían a llamar a la puerta. –Adelante – concedió el paso tras guardar el celular en su bolsillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? – Le pregunto el consejero al entrar – no es normal que tengas mareos de la nada

-Yo no diría que es por nada –comento ella – después de saber todo lo que nos espera con esto del nuevo enemigo, creo que cualquiera enfermaría.

Artemis le sonrió con ternura. Al verla así, sentada frente a él y habiendo recuperado los recuerdos de si vida pasada, no podía evitar sentir el inmenso cariño que siempre había profesado hacia ella. Después de todo, en el milenio de plata, la joven princesa Serenety había llegado a ser como una hija para él, y la amaba, la amaba de la misma forma en que seguramente la amo su propio padre.

-Lamento haberte gritado hace unas horas –le aseguro- espero que entiendas que no fue mi intención, solo trataba de protegerte, pero aun así, debo decirte que de ser necesario, lo haría de nuevo.

-Lo sé, y eres tu quien debe disculparme, fui grosera y me comporte de una manera caprichosa y testadura.

-¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?-le propuso con una sonrisa

Serena asintió de forma alegre –por supuesto, me parece bien- Ambos sonrieron.

-Luces cansada- comento Artemis al ver detenidamente a su princesa.

-De hecho lo estoy, e ignoro el porqué, después de todo no he hecho nada, pero aun así, siento que estoy por quedarme dormida en cualquier momento.

-Entonces duerme un poco, te despertaremos cuando la cena este lista.

Serena solo sonrió y se recostó en su cama quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

Artemis la arropo tiernamente y deposito un beso en su frente. Después salió de la habitación para permitir que su princesa descansara.

* * *

**Una hora más tarde.**

Lita, Mina, Amy y Hotaru se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena. Setzuna se había retirado para poder consultar las puertas del tiempo. Debía saber cómo se encontraba el futuro .

En la sala se encontraban ambos consejeros así como Michiru, Haruka y Rey. Todos se encontraban en silencio. Era obvio que estaban muy preocupados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Artemis ¿crees que sea buena idea confiar en el concilio? – pregunto Michiru rompiendo el silencio en que se encontraban.

-No lo sé, hasta ahora no hay razones para creer que son enemigos pero aun si, no me siento muy cómodo con todo esto.

-Hay algo que me inquieta- comento Luna- algo que Meyrak le dijo a Serena. Según entendí, Maryus querrá matar a Serena para apoderarse del Cristal de Plata. Dijo que ella representa el último obstáculo para obtener su venganza. Pero, ¿a qué venganza se refiere? ¿Y contra quien debe realizarla?

-En todo caso-añadió la consejera – Maryus es el traidor, el defraudo al concilio, secuestro a Serenety y asesino al Rey. ¿Qué razones tiene para vengarse, si él es el único que ha causado daños?

-Ocultan algo- afirmo Haruka- no sé que es, pero no me inspiran confianza. No del todo.

-Lo más sensato que podemos hacer es enfrentar a los enemigos de uno en uno- aseguro Artemis - No tenemos opción, aceptaremos la ayuda que Meyrak nos ha ofrecido para proteger a Serena y con su ayuda derrotaremos a Maryus, ganando tiempo para que el ángel de la luz despierte y derrote al portador. Después veremos qué hacer con respecto al concilio.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos a dormir todos aquí, no creo que sea buena idea separarnos. Después de todo, si Maryus vuelve a atacar, seguramente Serena será su principal objetivo.

* * *

**En la habitación de Serena.**

_-Su cercanía y su mirada me resultan familiares, me provocan nostalgia…_

_-Quizás me recuerda de otra vida, majestad _

_-Quizás, es solo que… tengo mucha confusión en mi interior. Siento la necesidad de alejarme de usted, como si nuestra cercanía estuviera prohibida. Pero a su vez, siento el anhelo de permanecer a su lado, como si algo dentro de mí supiera, que su ausencia me dejaría un gran vacío. Siento miedo - _

_-¿Me teme? –_

_-Temo perderlo, por alguna razón que no comprendo, me atemoriza la idea de no volverlo a ver._

Serena despertó sintiéndose extraña. A pesar de que en su sueño solo pudo escuchar un par de voces. Había reconocido una de ellas como su propia voz, y por alguna razón que no comprendía, la voz masculina de aquel sueño le resultaba extrañamente familiar, le producía nostalgia, como si una parte dentro de ella, se estuviera esforzando por recordar al dueño de aquellas palabras.

De repente, la embargo un inmenso deseo de llorar, como si se encontrara profundamente triste. Inexplicablemente pudo sentir un dolor semejante a aquel que esperimento cuando Galaxia le mostro la semilla estelar de Darien, aciendole saber con toda certeza en el hombre a quien ella amaba profundamente, estaba muerto.

No lo entendía, ella sabía bien que la voz de su sueño no pertenecía a Darien. Sin embargo esa inmensa tristeza había surgido de la nada y sentía que se estaba ahogando entre tanta pena. Sin poder evitarlo rompió en un amargo llanto.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sin previo aviso y Artemis se apresuro a llegar junto a ella. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo tiernamente como queriendo consolarla.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo, no lo sé… me siento muy triste, no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-pregunto esta vez Haruka quien se encontraba en la puerta.

-No… no recuerdo ninguna imagen, solo escuche mi propia voz diciéndole a un hombre que no quería perderlo, a pesar de sentir que no era correcto que estuviéremos juntos.

Le dije que su mirada y su compañía me provocaban nostalgia y que sentía mucho miedo de que él se alejara de mí y desperté así, con un inmenso deseo de llorar y no puedo parar de hacerlo – comento entre sollozos refugiándose aun mas en el cálido abrazo de Artemis, quien tras escuchar lo dicho por la rubia, intercambio miradas con Haruka.

Ellos ya habían escuchado algo semejante hace muchos años. Ellos si sabían quién era ese hombre al cual su princesa le había dicho tales palabras. Y de solo pensarlo, un intenso escalofrió los recorría por completo. Lo recién dicho por su princesa no había sido un simple sueño, no era una pesadilla. Era un recuerdo…

* * *

**En la sala.**

-La cena estará lista en 30 minutos - anuncio Lita –espero que estén hambrientas. -añadió queriendo levantar un poco el ánimo del grupo. No lo consiguió.

-¿Serena aun no despierta?-le pregunto Amy al consejero cuando este bajaba las escaleras.

-Sí, pero despertó algo alterada, la calme un poco y recién se quedo dormida nuevamente.

-¿No les parece extraño que durante toda la tarde haya permanecido más tiempo dormida que despierta?

-Mina tiene razón, no es normal que Serena duerma durante el día- se escucho esta vez la preocupada voz de Luna

-Ella está bien, solo ha tenido mucha presión con todo esto que está pasando, de cualquier forma dormir de mas no le hará ningún daño.

-Pues en lo personal prefiero verla dormida que preocupada -aseguro la sacerdotisa - no debe ser nada fácil estar en sus zapatos, después de todo su novio ha desaparecido, su futuro está en peligro y el enemigo planea asesinarla. Como dijo Artemis, dormir de más no le hará daño.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

-Michiru ¿el espejo no te ha mostrado algo?- pregunto de pronto la ansiosa voz de Mina

-No, de momento no ha mostrado nada nuevo

-Esto es tan frustrante. Tengo la sensación de que hay una parte de la información que no conocemos y detesto no sentirme totalmente preparada.

-Yo me siento igual que Lita, aun hay muchas cosas que no comprendo – aseguro Amy.

-Debemos ser pacientes y estar preparadas para lo peor – se escucho la voz de Setzuna quien en esos momentos entraba – sea lo que sea, hasta ahora, ha logrado que el futuro desaparezca totalmente. Depende de nosotras que Tokio de Cristal llegue a ser una realidad. Sin importar como, debemos asegurarnos de que las cosas tomen su curso nuevamente.

* * *

**En la habitación de Serena**

La rubia nuevamente había despertado de su última siesta. Se sentía inquieta. Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo. Esa extraña inquietud que se había apoderado de ella desde el momento en que escucho mencionar aquel nombre. _Maryus._

Ignoraba el porqué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera. Incluso había tenido un fuerte mareo. Definitivamente eso no era normal.

Algo dentro de ella la hacía sentirse atraída hacia ese tal Maryus. Se sentía como una niña inquieta y curiosa. Quería saber más de él. De hecho sentía la imperiosa necesidad de recordarlo.

Pero también tenía que reconocer que a pesar de su repentino interés hacia él, también tenía miedo. Después de todo, ese hombre la había secuestrado y por lo que sabía, el había asesinado a su padre frente a sus propios ojos.

"_Es muy confuso. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme atraída y a la vez temerosa de la misma persona? ¿Por qué a pesar de mi miedo hacia a él, hacia lo que es capaz de hacer… ¿porque aun sabiendo que planea asesinarme… ¿porque me atrae?"_

Se levanto de la cama y fue hasta el baño. Se lavo la cara para refrescarse un poco y decidió ir a la planta baja con el resto de las chicas.

Al salir de su habitación de encontró de frente con Luna.

-Oh, Serena, justo iba a despertarte para que bajaras a cenar con nosotras

-Gracias, de hecho estoy hambrienta – le confesó con una sonrisa y juntas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Luna, tu conociste a Maryus en el milenio de plata, antes de que él me secuestrara ¿cierto? –pregunto de pronto deteniendo sus pasos

-La hermosa consejera no esperaba esa pregunta. Pero aun así trato de permanecer calmada y respondió – No sé mucho de él en realidad, solo llegue a verlo, pero jamás cruzamos palabra.

-¿Y cómo es él? ¿Cómo lucia? ¿Cuál era su aspecto?- pregunto obviamente interesada en la respuesta.

-Recuerdo que era muy atractivo, de piel blanca, cabello negro y unos enigmáticos ojos verdes.

-¿Enigmáticos? –repitió de manera graciosa -¿Acaso te hechizo con la mirada? Se lo diré a Artemis –aseguro con una radiante sonrisa.

Por un momento Luna pudo reconocer a la alegre e infantil Serena que tanto amaba, y que al parecer, debido a todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meces, perecía ser ahora solo un recuerdo lejano.

-No fue a mí a quien hechizo, te lo aseguro – le respondió brindándole una sonrisa melancólica.

Luna adelanto sus pasos. Amaba poder charlar con Serena. Pero ese tema en particular, le resultaba muy triste.

La rubia la siguió y juntas llegaron a la mesa del comedor donde ya el resto de las chicas así como Artemis las esperaban.

La cena transcurrió en un alegre ambiente. Tal pareciera que habían dejado sus preocupaciones esperando fuera de casa. Todos los presentes ansiaban momentos de tranquilidad, ansiaban disfrutar la compañía de sus seres queridos. Y al menos en ese breve espacio de tiempo, estaban disfrutando de esos momentos.

Minutos más tarde , el teléfono resonó capturando la atención de todos. De hecho resultaba un tanto extraño, ya que desde la muerte de los padre de Serena, no había muchas personas que llamaran a la casa Tsukino, de hecho en los últimos meses Serena solo había recibido la habitual llamada de su ex amor, Darien Chiva.

El repiqueteo del teléfono timbro dos veces más antes de que Mina contestara y el resto de los presentes guardo silencio mientras terminaban con sus respectivas cenas. Posteriormente Serena junto a Michiru y Amy, levantaron los platos sucios dispuestas a limpiar la cocina.

Tras terminar la llamada, Mina se acerco, y con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de orgullo y satisfacción en la mirada, exclamo:

-Me han dado excelentes noticias –aseguro sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo al tiempo que se acercaba a Serena y la abrazaba fuertemente.

La rubia sonrió ante tal acto y con sumo cariño correspondió el abrazo de su amiga- ¿Cuál es la buena noticia Mina? Nos tienes intrigadas –aseguro mostrándose contagiada por el entusiasmos de su amiga

-Una amigo mío lo ha visto, de hecho le pedí que lo buscara por mí, estando cerca de el era más factible que pudiera tener alguna noticia. ¡Y así fue! – Aseguro sumamente alegre sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma al poder ser portadora de tan buena noticia.-Me ha dicho que al parecer salió de la cuidad por algunos días, y es por eso que no habíamos podido localizarlo. Pero está bien. Seguramente pronto se pondrá en contacto o incluso tal vez vuelva a Japón – volvió a declarar alegremente –oh, Serena, estoy tan contenta por ti - aseguro estrechando aun mas a la rubia entre sus brazos.

-Baya, pues supongo que todas nos pondremos sumamente alegres cuando terminemos de descifrar de que rayos estás hablando – comento Rei en su nada amistoso todo de "ve al grano de una vez por todas"

Mina, ignorando el ya característico humor medio acido de la morena, y sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara, declaro: ¡es Darien, el está bien!.- aseguro dando unos ligeros saltitos de dicha.

Al instante todos comenzaron a sonreír ampliamente. La felicidad que esa noticia brindaba a sus corazones era palpable en el aire. Ya que en medio de toda la penumbra que los estaba envolviendo en los últimos días, esta simple noticia representaba una nueva señal de esperanza para el futuro de todos los ahí presente. Representaba una señal de esperanza para Tokio de Cristal.

Una decena de labios se encorvados en alegres sonrisas y las relucientes miradas de las Sailors y de ambos consejeros mostraron la dicha que les embargo al saber que el futuro rey se encontraba a salvo.

Se sentían felices por su princesa, ya que estaban seguros que la simple certeza de que su amado Darien se encontraba sano y salvo le traería una inmensa dicha. Ellas sabían cuán grande era el amor de su amiga por aquel apuesto chico, todos los ahí presentes conocían esa historia de infinito amor que había trascendido en el tiempo y que había superado incluso a la muerte.

Sin poder evitarlo los diez pares de radiantes miradas se fueron postrando una a una en la figura de la rubia de odangos.

Y así, tal como la alegría los invadió de un momento a otro. Con la misma rapidez las sonrisas de sus labios se borraron, y la alegría de sus miradas se opaco trayendo en su lugar la notable confusión y en especial la preocupación ante la imagen que tenían ante sus ojos.

Allí, parada frente a ellos, con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas contenidas, con los labios tensos, con los puños cerrados a sus costados como queriendo contener una inexplicable molestia y con un ligero pero perceptible temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, se encontraba su princesa, quien lejos de recibir la noticia con suma alegría, mas pareciera estar a punto de estallar en un repentina furia.

Cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente como si tratara de soportar un inmenso dolor. Un gran nudo se instalo en su garganta. Su respiración era profunda y constante. Todos notaron como la joven princesa parecía debatirse en una férrea lucha interna.

El ambiente se torno tenso, incluso podían sentir la extraña energía que irradiaba su princesa. Era un aura cargada de rechazo, sufrimiento, y una incomparable furia que jamás se había sentido en ella. Jamás, nunca en ella.

Pero… ¿Por qué? –Mina dio un paso hacia atrás mostrándose confundida –

Serena –se escucho el angustiado llamado de la sacerdotisa

El ambiente era incomodo, sumamente incomodo. Nadia se explicaba la reacción de la rubia. ¿Cómo era posible que tan buena noticia la hubiera puesto en ese estado?

Sin poder evitarlo, la reciente luz de esperanza que se había albergado en el corazón de Setzuna se fue extinguiendo dolorosamente. No era posible, el futuro ya estaba escrito y esa rubia frente a ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. ¿Por qué en ese momento y viéndola así, en ese estado, tan visiblemente molesta… ¿Por qué vino a su mente la idea de que el nuevo enemigo no era el causante de que el futuro estuviera desapareciendo?

- Serena – se volvió a escuchar la confundida voz de Mina – yo pensé… pensé que te alegraría la noticia

-¡Pues te equivocaste! –le soltó de pronto levantando el rostro y clavando su fría mirada en los ojos de su amiga

Mina sintió que su sangre se helaba bajo la gélida actitud de su princesa. Ante esos ojos fríos y la notable mala actitud.

No pudo evitar recordar a la Serena de hace tan solo unos meses, esa que no perdía oportunidad para decirles cuanto las odiaba. Esa que no ocultaba su evidente desprecio por cada una de sus antiguas amigas. Y le dolió. En lo más profundo de su ser le dolió volver a verla en ese estado, porque a pesar de su actitud intimidante y de esos fríos ojos, también se podía vislumbrar un infinita angustia en su mirada.

Y el sentimiento era compartido, todos los allí presentes había sufrido el mismo dolor en aquel periodo de tiempo. El dolor de sentir que de alguna forma le habían fallado a su princesa. El dolor de sentirla tan lejana, aun teniéndola cerca. Y en especial, el dolor de ver que debajo de su actitud soberbia y fría, también era notable el gran dolor que la embargaba.

Serena pasó fugazmente su vista por el rostro de sus amigas, se veían sorprendidas, confusas. La mirada de cada uno de ellas reflejaba una notable incertidumbre ante su actitud.

Se reprendió a si misma al ver a sus amigas en aquel estado. Después de todo, ellas no conocían la verdad. Era normal que pensaran que la noticia de Darien le traería una inmensa dicha. Y en realidad en otro tiempo, así seria. Meses atrás se hubiera sentido sumamente dichosa. En otro tiempo hubiera saltado y gritado felizmente.

Pero ese tiempo ya había quedado atrás, junto al amor que alguna vez sintió por aquel hombre, junto a las ilusiones que alguna vez le provocaron aquello varoniles ojos azules, junto a la añoranza de un futuro que prometía ser perfecto. Si, todo había quedado atrás. Ahora todo aquello era tan solo el recuerdo de la mayor traición que pudiera alguien sufrir. Era el testimonio de que su mayor enemigo siempre estuvo a su lado, tomando su mano, besando sus labios y despertando en ella cada día una nueva ilusión.

Sin duda el había sido sumamente cruel. Se había aprovechado de su inocencia y la había engañado de la manera más vil. Y le dolía, le dolía saber que había sido descomunalmente estúpida, le dolía saber que llego a amarlo tan intensamente.

Le dolía la realidad que ahora estaba ante sus ojos. Le dolía haber perdido la razón de tantas luchas. Dolía tanto…

Pero el tiempo de estarse lamentando ya había pasado. Se había quedado atrás, al igual que su inocencia y su ingenuidad.

Ahora era el tiempo de ser fuerte, condenadamente fuerte e inquebrantable. No volverían a pisotearla. No volverían a verla como la frágil niña a quien todos podían herir sin que ella se defendiera.

Ella era Serena Tsukino, ella era Sailor Moon, era la princesa Serenety, la reencarnación de la diosa Selena. Ella era más de lo nadie jamás había sido o llegaría a ser.

Y su tiempo había llegado. Ahora era el tiempo de actuar, de reclamar justicia y tomarla por propia mano. Y eso es justamente lo que ella haría.

Serena, sintiéndose algo culpable por su repentina actitud, suavizo su mirada, relajo ligeramente su cuerpo y respirando profundo dijo:

-Lo lamento Mina, no debí… - bajo la mirada no sabiendo que decir.

Los diez pares de ojos la veían expectantes, como si por el momento no la reconocieran.

-Lo siento – volvió a disculparse al tiempo que emprendía camino hacia su habitación dejando a un grupo de mujeres perplejas y confundidas. Mientras que el único varón del grupo permanecía rígido, con las facciones de su rostro tensas, con el semblante sombrío, y con sus manos cerradas en puños mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse a si mismo.

A simple vista estaba furioso, descomunalmente furioso. La rígida posición de su cuerpo y la fría expresión de su rostro así lo indicaban. Todo en el reflejaba una absoluta furia, todo, excepto su mirada, que sin poder evitarlo, mostraba una absoluta confusión y un incomprensible miedo…

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están? Supongo que tal vez queriéndome fulminar por la espera, jiji, lo siento.

Como ya había comentado, la historia llega a su fin, pero últimamente mi musa de la inspiración anda igual de loca que yo y no se decide, porque me ha bombardeado con algunas nuevas ideas, nada fuera de la versión original. Básicamente serian unas escenas que no tenia contempladas y que creo le darán mas emoción a esta historia, así que se va a alargar uno o dos capítulos más.

Le agradezco de mil amores que lean esta historia, que ha pasado junto a mí, por muchos obstáculos para poder llegar hasta aquí. Y en especial mil gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un reviews. ¡Los adoro! Y obvio espero que dejen mas, *_*

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	19. Sin Misericordia

Hola mis fieles lectores

¡Estoy emocionada! Este es quizás el capitulo que mas estaba esperando. Desde que inicie con la historia hace ya 18 capítulos, siempre tuve en la mente una de las escenas que se muestran aquí.

¡Me van a matar! Ya verán porque lo digo.

Bueno a leer y nos vemos en las notas de autor.

* * *

**Sin Misericordia.**

-Lo siento – volvió a disculparse al tiempo que emprendía camino hacia su habitación dejando a un grupo de mujeres perplejas y confundidas. Mientras que el único varón del grupo permanecía rígido, con las facciones de su rostro tensas, con el semblante sombrío, y con sus manos cerradas en puños mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

A simple vista estaba furioso, descomunalmente furioso. La rígida posición de su cuerpo y la fría expresión de su rostro así lo indicaban. Todo en el reflejaba una absoluta furia, todo, excepto su mirada, que sin poder evitarlo, mostraba una absoluta confusión y un incomprensible miedo

* * *

Serena entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Su repentino arranque de furia la había tomado por sorpresa. De hecho, había estado a punto de abofetear a Mina por atreverse a pronunciar ese nombre en su presencia.

Pero ¿Qué culpa tenían las chicas? ¿Cómo recriminarles algo, cuando todo lo que han hecho es pensando el su bien, en su felicidad?

No, no tenía ningún derecho de hablarles en la forma en que lo había hecho. No tenía ningún derecho de mirarlas de esa manera tan fría. Ellas no sabían nasa. La misma Serena se había negado a decirles la verdad. No quería causarles más dolor. No quería que se culparan a sí mismas por no haberlo evitado.

Y en especial, no quería que la vieran con lastima, ya que no soportaría que sus angustiadas miradas le recordaran a cada segundo lo que él le había hecho.

* * *

-¿Qué… ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Pregunto preocupada la sacerdotisa - ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera?

-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo. – para sorpresa de todas, fue la seria y decidida voz de Setzuna quien hizo la afirmación, al tiempo que daba un par de pasos rumbo a las escaleras.

No lo permitiría, sin importar los triviales problemas que pudieran tener Darien y Serena como pareja, no permitiría que nada interfiriera con la realización de Tokio de Cristal. Sea lo que fuere, debían solucionarlo, el futuro dependía de ellos y en especial y quizás lo más importante para la sailor del tiempo era, que la pequeña dama dependía de ellos.

Artemis reacciono, y saliendo de su reciente estado, se interpuso en el camino de la hermosa mujer. –No es el momento –aseguro – todos estamos muy alterados y confundidos, en especial ella – declaro refiriéndose a su princesa –será mejor que nos tranquilicemos.

-Pero, tu viste su reacción – le reprocho Setzuna –necesito respuestas, todas necesitamos una respuesta.

-Sí, yo vi su reacción, y también la sentí – aseguro el peli plateado – es por eso que les digo que debemos esperar. Seamos pacientes. –añadió en tono conciliador.

Setzuna bajo los hombros sintiéndose derrotada, mientras que el resto de las chicas no podía salir de su asombro. _¿Qué rayos está pasando? _Era la pregunta colectiva que pasaba por sus mentes.

Artemis por su lado, sintió miedo, un inmenso miedo. La furia que había experimentado hace apenas un minuto aun lo tenía asustado. _"¿Qué ha pasado contigo mi pequeño Ángel? ¿Qué secreto me ocultas?_

_

* * *

_

Serena deslizo su espalda a lo largo de la puerta y quedando sentada en el suelo, abrazo sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ella seguía reacia a la idea de contarles a sus amigas la verdad, aunque en el fondo sabia, que tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo. Después de todo, el futuro que ellas conocían, ya jamás seria una realidad.

Nuevamente esa inmensa tristeza se instalo en su interior y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron. No era fácil. Aun cuando ella hacia un supremo esfuerzo por no dejarse vencer, la verdad, no era fácil.

Dolía, y de manera tortuosa y en contra de lo que ella quisiera, cada vez dolía más. Serena podía sentir que de momento cargaba con todo el dolor que la verdad desataría en cada una de sus amigas. Porque cada una de ellas lucho por ese futuro. Cada una de ellas entrego el alma y la vida por su realización. Y ahora, todo estaba destruido.

Pero ellas aun no lo sabían. Ellas aun guardaban la esperanza. Ellas aun soñaban con rescatar una vez más, ese anhelado futuro que ya muchas veces antes había sido amenazado.

Pero esta vez no seria así. Esta vez el final había llegado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no había salvación.

Y dolía…

Se levanto del piso y salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Quería calmarse, aun cuando sabía que a estas alturas Artemis estaría hecho una maraña con tantos sentimientos encontrados: el odio y resentimiento que sentía hacia Darien. El dolor y la angustia que sentía por las chicas de solo pensar en que llegarían a conocer la verdad. El miedo y la inseguridad de no estar preparada para enfrontar lo que vendría y el remordimiento de sentir que de alguna forma, les había fallado a todos, incluso a sí misma.

Sintió que unos fuertes y varoniles brazos la abrazaron por la espalda, y ella, sin poder evitarlo, se dejo envolver por aquella caricia. Necesitaba tanto un hombro en el cual llorar. Necesitaba que por un momento, alguien estuviera a su lado sin hacerle ninguna pregunta, simplemente brindándole el consuelo de su compañía.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como sus temores y preocupaciones iban desapareciendo uno a uno, mientras sus parpados empezaban a sentirse poco a poco más pesados y sus sentidos se iban perdiendo en lo que prometía ser un placentero descanso.

-_Han sido siglos en soledad esperando por ti_- escuchó un dulce susurrar a su oído.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida para encontrarse a sí misma aun parada en el balcón, sola, completamente sola y con una extraña sensación de vacío apoderándose de su interior.

Esa voz, ella conocía al dueño de esa voz, y podía sentir claramente como su mente y todo su interior se debatían en una férrea lucha por recordarlo.

-¿Te encuentras más tranquila? –escucho la voz de Artemis quien recién entraba a la habitación.

-Supongo que tratándose de ti, no tiene caso que responda, ya que conoces perfectamente la respuesta.

El consejero sonrió- es cierto, pero hay algo más que me gustaría saber – comento acercándose a ella y viéndola a los ojos.

Serena no pudo resistir esa mirada inquisidora y desvió la vista. Ella sabía bien que Artemis quería respuestas. El quería saber el porqué de esa repentina explosión de furia. El porqué había reaccionado así con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Darien. Y ella, aun no estaba lista para darle esas respuestas.

-No es un buen momento, me duele un poco la cabeza –le mintió

-Si vas a mentirme, deberías hacerlo con un mejor argumento, porque a mí no me duele la cabeza- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Serena soltó una ligera risa –es cierto, a veces olvido dejar las emociones y los sentimientos de lado cuando tu estar cerca. ¡Esto es muy frustrante! y sé que no es tu culpa, pero siento como si invadieras mi privacidad de la única forma en que nadie más puede hacerlo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, pero deberías verle el lado bueno –le comento al tiempo que acariciaba con ternura su mejilla derecha – nadie jamás entenderá tus sentimientos mejor que yo.

Serena volvió a sonreír, y por un extraño impulso se refugió en los brazos de Artemis. Era verdad lo que él decía, nadie jamás podría comprender con más claridad lo que ella sentía.

Se sentía agradecida por tenerlo a su lado, por poder encontrar en los brazos del apuesto consejero la tranquilidad que en esos momentos le hacía tanta falta.

Y se lo agradeció, aun en silencio, le agradeció estar a su lado sin exigirle respuestas. Le agradeció el brindarle esa sensación de sentirse comprendida, de sentirse amada a pesar de sus errores.

Ella sabía que en la mente de Artemis cruzaban las mismas dudas que existían en la cabeza de todas las chicas que se encontraban en la planta baja de esa casa. Incluso sabia que las dudas del apuesto hombre podrían ser aun mayores, debido a que el pudo experimentar en carne propia toda la gama se sentimientos que a ella la embargaron al escuchar aquel nombre. Sin embargo, le agradecía el estar allí junto a ella, así, en silencio, simplemente brindándole su compañía y su apoyo. Haciéndole saber que sin importar lo que pasara, ella podría contar con él en cualquier momento.

Artemis la libero de sus brazos y guiándola a la cama, ambos tomaron asiento uno frete a otro –Hay algo que debo comentarte –le aseguro en un todo un poco preocupado. La rubia solo asintió en silencio animándolo a continuar.

-Esta mañana, cuando las chicas fueron a luchar, se enfrentaron a Maryus, pero el abandono la batalla después de reconocer a Uranus. Al verla, supo que tú también te encontrarías aquí en la tierra, ya que como sabes, en el milenio de plata, ella, al igual que yo, éramos tu escolta personal.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no entiendo qué relación tienen con…

-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas, o es solo que no quieres hablarlo con las chicas y conmigo?

Serena lo miro confundida y con esa mirada, Artemis obtuvo su respuesta.

-El estuvo aquí, en el balcón, frente a ti – le aseguro con voz fieme. Serena contuvo la respiración sorprendida, mientras sentía un extraño escalofrió recorrerla por completo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué yo no…

-No lo sabemos. Yo me encontraba en la sala con Luna, cuando sentí tu miedo y desesperación, subí a buscarte y al llegar, tú te refugiaste en mi pecho asustada, las sailor llegaron y lo atacaron, el desapareció, tú te desmayaste y al despertar no recordabas nada de lo sucedido.

-Pero… ¿no me hizo daño? ¿Por qué? Meyrak dijo…

-Lo sé y tampoco lo comprendo, tal vez no tuvo tiempo, ya no importa. Solo nos alegra que te encuentres bien

La puerta se abrió y la voz de luna interrumpió aquel pacifico momento. –Meyrak ha vuelto, será mejor que bajen- sugirió la concejera brindándoles una tierna sonrisa al ver aquella hermosa escena.

Serena respiro profundo. Sabía que las miradas inquisidoras de las chicas la estarían esperando. Pronto llegaría el momento de decirles la verdad. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a su reacción. Miedo de provocar en ellas el inmenso dolor que ella experimento al terminar de comprender que todo por lo que tanto habían luchado ya estaba perdido. Y en especial, tenía miedo a sí misma, sentía temor de derrumbarse una vez más ante las miradas de angustia y lastima de sus seres queridos.

-Tranquila – escucho la voz de Artemis quien le dio un nuevo abrazo – sobre lo que paso hace rato en la cena… yo me encargare de las chicas. Cuando estés lista para hablar, nosotros escucharemos y sea lo que sea, sabes que siempre podrás contar con las chicas y conmigo. Porque sobre todas las cosas, te amamos mucho. Nunca lo olvides.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ante aquellas dulces palabras. Artemis borro su rastro con una ligera caricia, y depositando un beso en la frente de la hermosa rubia, se dispusieron a bajar al salón, donde ya los esperaban el resto de las chicas y Meyrak, el anciano sabio del concilio.

* * *

Un minuto antes en la sala de la residencia Tsukino.

-¿Así que el concilio piensa que poner un campo de fuerza alrededor de la casa podrá apartar a ese maldito de nuestra princesa? –pregunto Haruka con un notable tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras

-Nos referimos a algo así como un escudo y es solo una medida de precaución para que no vuelva a acercarse a ella. La verdad es que ignoro el porqué la dejo vivir después de haber tenido esa oportunidad, pero lejos de dejarme tranquilo, me inquieta aun mas.

-¿Y ese escudo mantendrá afuera a todos, incluso al portador? –fue esta vez la ansiosa voz de Mina quien hizo la pregunta

-No, en este caso la magia que sería empleada, esta solo diseñada específicamente para repeler a Maryus. Por el momento el es la prioridad.

-Hay algo que yo no entiendo – aseguro la joven prodigio de cabello azules – usted dijo que ya han surgido varios enemigo buscando al portador, y que Maryus es el peor de ellos. Pero, porque aun no ha aparecido, porque no se ha sabido nada concreto de él.

El anciano respiro profundamente antes de responder – la verdad es, que ya se ha dejado sentir, el concilio a podido reconocer pequeños rastros de su energía. Hoy mismo hemos podido sentir el ultimo. No hay duda de que está despertando y solo esperamos, que de igual forma, poco a poco este despertando el ángel de la luz que duerme dentro de la princesa.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta- hablo esta vez Rey en un notable tono algo indeciso y preocupado. Algo raro en ella- quiero saber si el nombre de Kya, tiene alguna relación con todo esto-

La expresión de sorpresa y cierto pánico ante aquel nombre, fue más que notable en el rostro del anciano, quien tras superarse el asombro inicial, endureció sus rasgos y poso su fría mirada sobre la sacerdotisa. – ¿de donde has sacado ese nombre? –pregunto con notable molestia.

Rey por un segundo se sintió intimidada por el anciano. Era más que evidente que el hombre frente a ella conocía a la mujer que había aparecido en su visión semanas atrás. Y también, fue obvio para todos que el simplemente escuchar aquel nombre, le habría traído no solo una desagradable sorpresa, sino también una visible molestia.

-Yo… yo tuve una visión en la que una mujer llamada Kya, era la responsable de muchas muertes – Fue la respuesta.

El resto de las chicas observaba con atención a la sacerdotisa. Hasta ese momento, la hermosa morena no había querido darles ningún detalle sobre aquella misteriosa visión que había tenido y la cual, era obvio, aun la seguía atormentando.

-Ese nombre me resulta extrañamente familiar – se escucho esta vez la voz de Serena quien junto a Artemis recién se unía al grupo – ¿podría haber sido alguien relacionado tal vez con el milenio de plata?- pregunto interesada

-No lo es majestad, Kya era una poderosa hechicera que murió trágicamente hace mas de mil años, mucho antes que cualquiera de ustedes naciera el su vida pasada.

-Pero en mi visión… yo la vi, era pelirroja y tenía el símbolo de la luna negra en su frente.- la voz de Rey empezaba a sonar nerviosa y desesperada. Aun tenía muy claramente aquellas imágenes en su memoria, cada detalle, cada palabra la seguían atormentando día y noche. La solo idea de que aquella horrible visión pudiera hacerse realidad le erizaba la piel por completo. –yo… no lo entiendo, ¿Por… ¿Por qué he tenido una visión sobre ella si no está relacionada con lo que sucede actualmente? Yo… mis visiones no suelen fallar. –aseguro consternada

El anciano respiró profundo. Se notaba molesto pero aun así respondió – de hecho, Kya está relacionada con el portador, o siendo más claro, el portador es solo una persona, un descendiente de aquellos que habitaron el lado oscuro de la luna, una reencarnación como lo son todos ustedes.

-¿Una reencarnación? ¿De quién? –pregunto la joven princesa

-De Kya, de su espíritu, el portador es solo eso, un instrumento que Kya está utilizando para volver a la vida. Ella es el verdadero enemigo, su contraparte majestad. Mientras que usted, como la princesa Serenety es el ángel de la luz. Kya es su némesis, el ángel de la muerte.

Todos contuvieron la respiración ante esto, en especial Rey, quien aun recordaba nítidamente como en su visión, Kya había asegurado matar fácilmente a su amada princesa. Sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose inútil, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-Eso no explica el porqué ese nombre le resulta familiar a Serena- analizo Lita llamando la atención.

-Estoy convencido de que su padre le hablo de las profecías de la luna negra, y por consiguiente, de Kya majestad. El sabia que esa legendaria lucha se llevaría a cabo tarde o temprano, y sabía perfectamente que usted representaba uno de los contendientes en esa pelea, así que era razonable que él la instruyera en ese tema desde su juventud.

- Pues al parecer cualquier instrucción que haya podido darme, quedo borrada de mi memoria gracias a mi madre, ya que actualmente no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi padre.

-Un momento – llamo la atención esta vez la hermosa guerrera del tiempo – usted aseguro haber sentido el poder del portador, lo cual asegura que está despertando. Siendo así ¿no debería también despertar el poder que duerme dentro de la princesa?

-Ciertamente –respondió el hombre—pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta cómo se darán los hechos. Sin embargo, tenemos fe en que será la princesa quien saldrá victoriosa.

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo escuchar a lo lejos y sin poder evitarlo, la piel de todos los presentes se erizo con temor.

-Es el –la voz fría del anciano no dejo duda sobre quien se trataba.

-Está atacando la ciudad nuevamente. Su energía proviene de la misma dirección que antes: la torre de Tokio- tras decir esto, la hermosa violinista mostro su pluma de transformación. El resto la imitaron y tras una intensa gama de colores, nuevamente se pudo ver reunidas a las ocho Sailors.

Serena fijo su vista en los preocupados ojos de Artemis y este, después de haber consultado en las resignadas miradas de las ocho Sailors, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el broche de transformación de Serena –por favor, ten mucho cuidado princesa, sabes que si no fuera sumamente necesaria tu participación en esta batalla, seguramente te mantendríamos encerrada con tal de mantenerte protegida. –le aseguro entregándole el dije.

-Tal vez sea mejor que usted espere aquí majestad –interrumpió el anciano antes de que la rubia se transformara - no debería exponerse al peligro de manera imprudente.

-Pero usted dijo que mi participación en la batalla era…

-Sé lo que dije y aun lo creo, pero no es el momento. Debe entender que mientras el ser que duerme en usted no despierte, su mayor prioridad debe ser permanecer a salvo.

-Pero dijeron que era muy poderoso, no dejare que mi Sailors combatan solas. –aseguro con voz firme

-Y no lo harán majestad, el concilio luchara a su lado. Pero por favor, permanezca aquí, el campo de energía que hemos puesto alrededor de esta casa la mantendrá segura. Maryus no podrá traspasarlo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

-Pero….

-Tranquila Serena, estaremos bien.

-Pero Mina…

-No hay tiempo para melodramas – aseguro la seria voz de Uranus - Artemis, Luna, cuiden de ella- dio la orden a los consejeros quienes asintieron decididos. Después se acerco a Serena y acariciando su mejilla derecha, le suplico - Gatita, por favor, confía en nosotras y mantente a salvo.

Serena, quien ya tenía los ojos cristalizados por el llanto, asintió en silencio dándose por vencida. Lo odiaba, odiaba estar en esa situación, odiaba sentirse inútil, odiaba sentirse la causa de todos los conflictos y en especial y sobre tosas las cosas, odiaba que sus amigas tuvieran que poner su vida en peligro por protegerla.

Las chicas no se sentían cómodas con esto. En especial después de lo sucedido tras la última batalla. No querían dejarla. Pero el saber que por lo menos ahora el no podría acercársele debido a la barrera de energía instalada por el concilio, les daba un poco de tranquilidad.

Las ocho Sailors salieron de la residencia Tsukino dispuestas a derrotar al enemigo. Ellas debían ganar la batalla, sin importar como, sin importar el costo. Ellas debían vencer.

Corrieron saltando tejados a toda velocidad hasta acercarse a la imponente estructura. La torre de Tokio se erguía orgullosa, prometiendo ser testigo de la próxima batalla.

Llegaron, y pudieron verlo frente a ellas, esperándolas casi con impaciencia, orgulloso, arrogante, y con la misma mirada gélida que había mostrado en su encuentro anterior.

-Maryus –se escapo de los labios de Uranus con un obvio despareció. Sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas. Se sentía sumamente furiosa. El recordar como él había destruido la paz que reinaba en el milenio de plata. El saber que él había arruinado la vida de Serenety en su vida pasada y en especial, el verlo aquí, ahora, dispuesto a continuar con su obra… la carcomía por dentro.

El aludido sonrió–no es mi deseo matarlas –aseguro no muy convencido de sus propias palabras –solo quiero hablar con ella… sin interrupciones – añadió con semblante serio.

-Tendrás que pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres antes de poder ponerle un dedo encima –la decidida mirada de Júpiter se clavo en los fríos ojos del hombre frente a ellas.

-Eso no es amable de su parte, tendré que pedirle a Serenety que les enseñe algo de modales.

-¡Cállate maldito! Hemos venido a matarte así que deja tu falsa gentileza de una vez por todas –sentía la sangre hervir, no lo soportaba, el tenerlo frete a ella, respirando el mismo aire, la llenaba de una extrema furia. Y ataco -¡tierra… tiembla!

Maryus no pareció inmutarse, simplemente amplio su sonrisa y esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad.

-Me estas poniendo muy difícil el no desear matarte Uranus.

-Deja de decir estupideces, ¿Por qué no habrías de querer matarnos? Sabemos perfectamente que quieres acercarte a nuestra princesa para poder asesinarla y así obtener el cristal de plata y ¡no lo permitiremos! –aseguro al tiempo que su espada se materializaba en su mano derecha.

-Ignoramos cual es el propósito de tu venganza, o quien sea a ciencia cierta tu objetivo, pero no permitiremos que mates a gente inocente, ni que destruyas el mundo que amamos y protegemos. –la voz de Setzuna fue dura y decidida, en su rostro y en el de cada una de sus compañeras podía verse la determinación que respaldaba esa palabras.

-Mi venganza, debo aclarar, no es contra su mundo o la gente que en el habita. –comento, con el mismo semblante arrogante y orgulloso

- El concilio nos ha dicho la verdad sobre ti. Sabemos quién eres y que es lo que buscas y no permitiremos que cumplas tu objetivo. Sabemos que buscas al portador, sabemos de tus malévolos planes para aliarte con él, ¡y no lo permitiremos! – Mercury hablo con voz decidida, y lo estaba, estaba decidida a impedir que ese hombre cumpliera sus perversas ambiciones.

-¡Son unas idiotas! – reclamo visiblemente molesto - Confían en las palabras del concilio, cuando es obvio que ellos mismos acabaran con la vida de su princesa en cuanto aten el último cabo suelto –les aseguro con un notado desdén - Se bien lo que el concilio le ha dicho a su princesa. Se todo sobre ustedes y cada detalle de la vida que han llevado aquí en la tierra. He podido leer en los recuerdos de Serenety todo lo que ella conoce, todo lo que ha vivido. He visto el macabro engaño que el concilio ha tramado para ustedes.- sonrió con arrogancia y continúo con voz amenazante - Lo más probable es que ustedes terminen muertas. Tal vez por mi propia mano, tal vez a manos del concilio o… incluso de la misma Kya

- ¿Acaso crees que nos tragaremos ese cuento de que, de alguna forma no quieres destruirla a ella y a todo el que se ponga en tu camino? ¿Crees que confiaríamos en ti?, Deja de decir estupideces de una vez por todas. No te acercaras a ella. –aseguro desafiante la sailor del fuego

* * *

En la habitación de Serena.

La rubia se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su cama y abrazando con frustración su almohada. Luna y Artemis aun en la sala, al igual que ella, esperaban con impaciencia el regreso de las Sailors.

Odiaba sentirse tan inútil. En verdad lo odiaba.

-Serena ¿te encuentras bien?- se escucho la voz de Taiki, quien junto a Yaten entraba por el balcón -veníamos hacia acá cuando vimos a las Sailors en dirección a la torre de Tokio, pensamos en unirnos a ellas, pero no los vimos ni a ti ni a Seiya, así que decidimos venir primero a buscarlos.

-¿Seiya?... pero…-

Los ojos de ambos chicos mostraron sorpresa. Fue Yaten quien hablo – Seiya salió del departamento hace más de una hora, pensamos que vendría a buscarte.-

Repentinamente Serena sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Algo andaba mal. Aun peor de que hasta hace un o minutos suponía.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunto furiosa la voz de Artemis quien recién entraba a la habitación.

Los aludidos se mostraron extrañados ante la presencia de aquel hombre. ¿Quién era el y porque estaba en casa de Serena?

-Artemis, por favor, ellos son mis amigos, fueron ellos quienes cuidaron de mi, antes de que ustedes me encontraran. Yo confió ciegamente en ellos, como en cualquiera de las chicas, por favor…

El consejero respiro profundo tratando de relajarse. –Está bien, más que en ellos, sabes que confió en ti – le aseguro acercándose a ella y tomando su nerviosa mano –pero dime, ¿Por qué estas intranquila? ¿A qué se debe el miedo repentino y la opresión en el pecho que recién has sentido?

Taiki y Yaten veían la escena sin comprender. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué trataba a serena con tanta familiaridad? ¿Porque las chicas habían dejado a la rubia a su cuidado?

En ese momento entro a la habitación la hermosa consejera, quien tras superar la sorpresa inicial de ver ahí a los chicos, les sonrió con dulzura. Luna sabia del gran aprecio que su joven princesa tenía hacia ellos. Y a pesar de la opinión negativa de las outers, Luna confiaba en que jamás le harían daño.

-Es una sorpresa volver a verlos muchachos, seguramente las chicas se alegraran, bueno, casi todas las chicas. –les sonrió con complicidad.

-Luna ¿eres tú?- pregunto confundido el péli plateado. La hermosa mujer solo amplio su sonrisa dándole así, una respuesta afirmativa –wow... Pero ¿Cómo?... entonces él es…

-Sí, el es Artemis y cuida a Serena como si fuera su propio padre, así que no tomen a mal su actitud –les comento con otra radiante sonrisa -¿Seiya no viene con ustedes?

La respuesta de Taiki fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Serena, que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje. La rubia tomo el aparato y consulto la procedencia del mensaje – es de Seiya –anuncio para después abrir el mensaje y leer su contenido.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron sumamente sorprendidos y asustados. En su garganta se ahogo un grito de angustia y su mano soltó el aparato como si el contacto con él, repentinamente le hubiera quemado la piel. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, acompañado por un par de lágrimas que resbalaron de sus ojos.

Taiki se apresuro a recoger el aparato y consulto en su pantalla la razón de la actitud de la rubia. Sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas. Allí, en la pantalla, podía verse una imagen de Seiya, con las manos atadas y el rostro ensangrentado por varios visibles golpes y heridas. Era una macabra fotografía del chico, acompañada de un pequeño texto _"te espero en la torre de Tokio"_

Serena, después de salir de su impresión inicial, tomo su broche y sin pensarlo dos veces, se transformó. Taiki y Yaten siguieron su ejemplo.

Cuando estaba lista para partir, Artemis tomo su brazo, sujetándola con fuerza. La rubia voltio a verlo con una mezcla de desesperación y miedo en su mirada –por favor, el es… yo… debo hacerlo – le dijo casi en una súplica.

-Lo sé – le aseguro sintiendo la mima angustia que embargaba el interior de la chica – yo iré contigo – le dijo cerrando los ojos y concentrando su energía por un segundo al tiempo que un traje negro y una armadura planeada similar a la de Endimión, se hacían presentes cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Por favor, cuiden de ella - les suplico Luna al guerrero Artemis y a las dos Sailors que acompañaban a su princesa. Los tres aludidos asintieron en silencio y salieron por el balcón dispuestos a enfrentar al enemigo. Debían rescatar a Seiya.

* * *

Frente a la torre de Tokio

-El concilio es nuestro aliado y te aseguro que lucharemos juntos para poder derrotarte…

-El concilio no es su aliado- interrumpió de manera brusca las palabras de sailor Venus - en todo caso sería tan solo uno más de sus enemigos. El concilio es simplemente un engreído y egoísta grupo de ancianos que quieren jugar a ser dioses, debido al poder que poseen se creen con el derecho de interferir en la vida de quien les plazca, y tienen la estúpida creencia de que todo lo que digan debe ser tomada como una ley. Se creen los regentes del universo, y solo quieren tener el dominio absoluto.

-¡Basta Maryus! Tu mentiras y tu presencia no son bien recibidas en este planeta – se escucho la voz de Meyrak quien junto a un grupo de hombres en túnica blanca se materializaba frente a él, cerca de las Sailors. –ríndete de una vez por todas. No permitiremos que Kya despierte. Jamás podrás unirte a ella.

La presencia del grupo de ancianos enfureció de sobremanera al apuesto hombre de ojos verde esmeralda. Maryus incremento su aura dejando sentir su rencor y toda su furia. Clavo su fría mirada en Meyrak, quien lo veía de forma desafiante. – Tu simple presencia mi insulta – le dijo arrastrando las palabras con obvio desprecio- Tu egoísmo no tuvo limites en el pasado y obviamente tampoco los tiene ahora. ¿En verdad crees que aliándote a las Sailors podrás detenernos? –Soltó un par de carcajadas sonando irónico – Kya ya está despertando, tú mismo la has sentido. No podrás evitarlo. Su furia caerá sobre todos ustedes y no tendrá compasión alguna. Yo seré simplemente un espectador de su muerte, y sentiré mi dicha aumentar por cada gota de sangre que sus cuerpos derrame. –sonrió cruelmente dándole un toque macabro a sus palabras.

-No será así, la princesa de la luna está con nosotros. El ángel de la luz despertara y será la perdición de Kya.

Maryus le brindo su más perversa sonrisa al grupo de ancianos. –Yo no contaría con eso – les aseguro lanzando su primer ataque.

Una lluvia de bolas de energía arremetió contra el grupo de hombres, quien a duras penas pudo cubrirse con un campo de energía, esquivando así el mortal ataque.

-Ya no son tan fuertes. El concilio jamás volverá a sus años de gloria. Están condenados a perecer justo como lo anuncia la profecía. Yo represento su fin y ustedes lo saben. ¿Qué caso tiene alargar su agonía?

-Aun nos queda una esperanza y nos aferraremos a ella hasta el último minuto –le respondió desafiante otro de los ancianos.

-Su esperanza esta sementada en un puñado de arena. ¡Ustedes no tienen nada!. En el momento en que ella recupere su memoria y termine de atar los últimos cabos sueltos, demandara su muerte. Y lo saben. Es por eso que se esfuerzan en mantener sus recuerdos en el olvido.

Las Sailors escuchaban todo en total asombro. Nada de lo dicho tenía sentido para ellas. Sin embargo, las dudas se iban instalando una a una en su interior. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Quién era el verdadero enemigo? ¿En quien confiar? …

-Tus mentiras no te llevaran a ningún lado. Será mejor que te rindas. No lograras tu objetivo. –la voz de Meyrak a pesar de sonar decidida, también mostraba un ligero todo de angustia y miedo, el cual las Sailors pudieron apreciar fácilmente.

Contrario a lo esperado, Maryus amplió su sonrisa fijando su vista unos metros atrás de las Sailors.

-¡¿Dónde está el? –pregunto decidida la recién llegada guerrea.

Sin poder evitarlo, la vista de todos los presentes se poso en Sailor Moon de manera sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿Por qué? fue la pregunta colectiva que pasaba por sus mentes.

La furiosa mirada de Uranus pasó de las dos Sailors que acompañaban a su princesa, hasta clavarse en los azules ojos del guerrero, quien con aire decidido le hizo entender que no obvia tenido opción.

-Siempre en un placer volver a verla, Majestad – nadie supo como interpretar el extraño tono en que Maryus de dirigió a la joven princesa. ¿Ternura? ¿Respeto? ¿Burla?

Ante aquellas palabras Serena pareció petrificarse. No por lo dicho por el apuesto hombre, sino por su voz, la misma voz que ella avía escuchado en sus sueños. La misma voz de aquel hombre a quien ella, en sueños, le había confesado un profundo temor a perderlo.

Era el, lo supo en ese segundo. Él era el hombre que le provocaba tanta inquietud. Tantos sentimientos encontrados. El la hacía sentir ese inexplicable deseo por acercarse y tomar su mano, y a la vez, la imperiosa necesidad de alegarse y poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

-No nos fue posible hablar en nuestro último encuentro. Pero el haber leído en su mente los recuerdos de su vida, me ha hecho comprender muchas cosas y de cierta forma, a calmado mi furia, pero a la vez, a desatado nuevos demonios en mi interior.

Serena lo escuchaba anonadada, casi hipnotizada. Dentro de sí misma, podía sentir con mucha claridad esa férrea lucha interior por recordar a aquel hombre. Ella lo conocía. Sabía que lo conocía, pero aun así, ninguna imagen lograba venir a su mente.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?- pregunto asustada por la posible respuesta

- Solo busco justicia.-aseguro con tono frio- busco vengarme de todos aquellos que se han interpuesto en mi camino, causándoles el mayor sufrimiento posible –sonrió de manera macabra tensando un poco el resto de sus facciones – No es mi intención acabar con su vida majestad. No aun. Por el contrario, es mi deseo que permanezca viva, para que pueda experimentar todo la gama de sufrimiento que yo pudiera causarle. Como ahora - Le dijo al tiempo que hacía que frente a todos ellos y a un par de metros de Serena, apareciera un muro en donde podía verse a un herido, muy agotado y casi inconsciente Seiya, quien se encontraba con los brazos a sus costados y con unos grandes grilletes sujetándolo por las muñecas y los tobillos.

-¡Seiya! – Se le escapo el nombre de los labios al tiempo que un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Corrio en direccion al chico y se detuvo frente a el a solo un paso de alcanzarlo. Tenia miedo de que su simple toque pudiera causarle daño. Se veia tan herido.

Las sailors reaccionaron. Serena inconcientemente se habia acercado demaciado al enemigo sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Uranus apreto con fuerza la espada que tenia en su mano y se lanzo al ataque. Artemis, el resto de las sailors y los ancianos del concilio hicieron lo mismo.

Maryus no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Simplemente levanto ambas manos dirigiendolas a los dos grupos de adversarios, y provocando unas fuertes rafagas de viento uracanado, lanzo a todos metros atras para despues encerrarlos en lo que parecia ser una especia de campo de fuerza.

Sin perder tiempo, Uranus y Artemis se lanzaron contra aquella barrera que los separaba de su princesa, pero esta, no se mostro dañada ante el furioso golpe de las mortales espadas. Al percatarse de ello y en medio de su desesperacion, sailor Mars lanzo su ataque, el cual fue devuelto por el campo de energia, causandole daño a todos sus priciopneros.

Su angustia aumento. Algunas de las chicas se dejaron caer de rodillas sintiendose inutiles, derrotadas. Mientras que el resto le gritaba furiosamente a Maryus, jurando acabar con su vida.

Por su parte, el concilio veia la escena frente a el con ojos extrañados, confundidos ¿porque Maryus no habia atacado ya a la princesa?

- Libéralo, por favor, el no tiene la culpa de nada -le suplico Sailor Moon entre sollozos sintiendose impotente.

- El fin justifica los medios. Tu sufrimiento es necesario para qué el ángel de la luz no se fortalezca. Y sé que nada te causa mayor sufrimiento que ver a otros padecer. –afirmo con voz fría. -. Corromperé tu corazón puro obligándote a odiar y a sufrir. Haré lo necesario para que Kya renazca –le dijo haciendo que al lado de Seiya y por una diferencia de tan solo unos pocos centímetros, apareciera en similar estado, el cuerpo de Darien.

Serena contuvo la respiración sorprendia y retrocedio algunos pasos, jamas hubiera esperado volver a ver a Darien tan pronto y mucho menos, en esas circunstancias.

Artemis y las sailors senshi vein la esena sin terminar de comprender lo que pasada. Debido a su encierro, no podian escuchar una sola palabra mas alla de la barrera. Solo podian ser espectadores de los siniestros planes que seguramente Maryus tenia para sus dos heridos pricioneros.

Frente a Serena, aparecío una daga de empuñadura negra y reluciente cuchilla doble que prometía poseer un filo mortal. Y en ese instante, ella comprendió lo que Maryus quería. Debía elegir a uno de los dos hombres, poniéndole fin a la vida del otro.

-Elije a uno, y acaba con la vida del otro, o yo terminare con la vida de ambos ente tus ojos. –sentenció al tiempo que hacía que una intensa energía fuera irradiada desde los gruesos grilletes, provocando una cruel tortura a los prisioneros quienes, sin poder evitarlo, llenaron el ambiente con sus amargo gritos de dolor.

-¡¿Qué clase de cruel juego es este? – pregunto angustiada sailor Healer. Ella al igual que Maker habian corrido con suerte al no ser apricionadas justo al resto de las sailors. Sim embargo, cuando quisieron acercarse para auxiliar a Saiya se percataron con terror de que no pidian moverse. Tenía miedo por su hermano. Ella sabía que Serena sentía cariño por Seiya y que no lo dañaría, pero también sabía que Darien era su príncipe, su pareja, su amor. Y estando obligada a elegir por la vida de uno. Tuvo miedo por Seiya, un infinito miedo.

-!Oh por dios! - se escucho de la horrorizada voz de Mercury - Creo... creo que quiere que Serena los mate. -Comento con las lagrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas-

-Solo a uno -hablo con voz fria la señora del tiempo - va a abligarla a elegir, de lo contrario ambos estarian ya muertos.

No era posible. ¿Acaso la crueldad de Maryus podia ser tan grande?

Las sailor senshi veían la escena rogando que sus deducciones fueran equivocadas. Ellas sabían que el corazón de Serena era muy grande, y que jamás dañaría a nadie. Sabían que ella le tenía un gran cariño a Seiya, y a pesar de los problemas que pudiera tener con Darien. Sabían que lo amaba. Así estaba escrito en las páginas del destino. Ella lo amaba. Sin embargo, conociéndola, sabían que no seria capaz de tomar la vida de ninguno de los dos, y que seguramente Maryus la atormentaria, condenándolos a ambos a la muerte.

Tras pensarlo un segundo, Serena tomo la mortal daga con determinación y comenzó a caminar al encuentro de ambos prisioneros. La elección era fácil. Sumamente fácil.

Estando frente a ellos y con el resto de los presentes a sus espaldas, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

El debía pagar por todo su dolor, por su engaño, por sus mentiras. Por acabar con todas sus ilusiones. Por haberla hecho sentir tan miserable. Por haber destruido lo que ella más amaba en la vida. Por quitarle su futuro. Por quitarle a Rini…

Healer lucia temerosa, desesperada, consciente de que en esa elección, su hermano saldría perdiendo la vida. A su lado, Maker miraba la escena en silencio, con aparente calma y con un ligero brillo de orgullo en su mirada. Ella conocía la verdad. Ella conocía cuales era los actuales sentimientos de la princesa hacia el chico que aguardaba la muerte al lado de Seiya. Una arrogante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Ambos chicos estaban casi en la inconsciencia, heridos, débiles. Sus cabezas se inclinaban impidiendo ver sus rostros. Ella se paro frente a ellos, decidida, dispuesta a obtener su venganza. Levanto la daga en alto lista para dar el mortal golpe, y en ese instante y deteniendo su impulso asesina. Dos palabras salieron de los labios de su antiguo amor.

-Lo siento –se escucho una lastimera disculpa de los labios de Darien. Serena se petrifico. Jamás hubiera esperado esas palabras. – No fue mi intención herirte. No sabes cuánto lo lamento. – El chico levanto el rostro y la rubia pudo ver en su ojos una infinita angustia – No pude evitarlo, yo… algo se apodero de mi cuerpo y yo… no pude… -le confesó al tiempo que unos dolorosos sollozos escapaban de su boca. – Tuve que verlo todo, escucharlo todo, cada palabra, cada mentira y yo… no pude evitarlo – le dijo con el rostro ya cubierto de lagrimas.

La daga escapo de la mano de Serena, y ella retrocedió un par de pasos sintiéndose sumamente confundida. _"pero… no puede… yo… no, no es posible…". _Las temibles dudas empezaron a colapsar su mente, su fortaleza.

Llego a pensarlo, en aquel momento, cuando él le estaba causando aquel daño, cuando lo tenía sobre ella, tan soberbio, tan malvado. Ella… llego a pensarlo. _"Esta poseído. Alguien lo está controlando. Este no es mi Darien. ¡No lo es!". _Había pasado por su mente.

Se llevó una mano a la boca como queriendo contener un lastimoso grito de angustia. No era posible. No después de odiarlo tanto. No después de jurarse a sí misma acabar con su vida y manchar gustosamente sus manos con su sangre.

Un inmenso nudo se instaló en su garganta. Y sin darse cuenta, unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

A varios metros tras de ella, la sonrisa en los labios de Maker se desdibujo poco a poco. No era posible. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Darien decía la verdad?. Un intenso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al tiempo que el miedo se instaló en su interior de manera cruel. Un repentino e inmenso miedo por la vida de su hermano.

Serena se dejo caer de rodillas, y llevo sus manos a su cabeza enterrando desesperadamente sus dedos entre su rubio cabello. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Siempre te he amado, Serena. Y me duele que dudaras. Pero lo comprende. Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Y lamento mas el no haber tenido la fuerza para evitarlo. –sus ojos reflejaban angustia, tristeza, sinceridad. Sus palabras llegaban a Serena quebrantando cruelmente su fortaleza, su determinación… su corazón -Sé que merezco la muerte por lo que hice, aun cuando no era yo mismo quien te hacia ese daño. Y la verdad, no tengo miedo de morir. Pero no me gustaría hacerlo sabiendo que tu dudas de mí amor por ti. Porque esa es la verdad, Serena, la única verdad que importa. Yo siempre te he amado, te ame infinitamente siendo Serenety y te seguí amando con la misma intensidad siendo simplemente Serena.

La rubia se llevo las manos a los oídos, no quería escucharlo, le dolía, le dolía darse cuenta de la posibilidad, de dolía aceptar, que era posible. Porque si, era posible que el dijera la verdad, era posible que tal vez, y solo tal vez, la esperanza de ese hermoso futuro no estuviera perdida.

Y no pudo evitarlo. Ella, aun en medio de la confusión y el dolor, no pudo evitar analizar la posibilidad de recuperarlo todo, su amor por él, sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones, su futuro… a Rini… aun cuando fuera al costo de una vida inocente, de la vida de Seiya.

-Bombón –se escucho su dulce llamado. Ella alzo la vista y clavo sus afligidos ojos en esos azules luceros que le veían con una infinita ternura – Está bien – le susurro brindándole una tierna sonrisa. - ¿Sabes? Mis hermanos siempre me bromearon diciendo que mi amor por ti solo me llevaría a la muerte. Y tenían razón. En el fondo siempre lo supe, y no me importo. –Le confeso de manera tierna -Te amo bombón, sin darme cuenta me enamore perdidamente de ti, aun sabiendo que no era correcto, aun sabiendo que mis sentimientos hacia ti no tenían futuro… pero ya me conoces – le comento con una ligera sonrisa melancólica- yo siempre guarde la esperanza.

-Seiya… yo…

-Por favor, no digas nada – le suplico con nostalgia – Yo ignoro casi por completo la historia que te une a él, pero sé que es muy fuerte. Y siempre he sabido que tú lo amas. Aun cuando egoístamente esperaba que pudieras elegirme por algún extraño milagro. ¡Pero está bien! – Le aseguro tratando de fingir una alegre sonrisa- No me importa morir, si con mi muerte puedo garantizar tu felicidad.

-No me lo pidas… no puedo…. –le suplico ella con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-No tienes opción,-le aseguro el tratando de mostrarse comprensible- ¿Por qué habrías de veros morir a ambos ante tus ojos, cuando puedes salvar a uno? –le pregunto con ternura -Eso sería muy cruel de tu parte. Y jamás te lo perdonaría…

-Pero….

-Se acaba el tiempo Serenety – se escucho la fría voz de Maryus quien se acercaba a ella –mata a uno, o yo matare a ambos – sentencio al tiempo que hacía que la cruel energía que expedían los grilletes, volviera a atormentarlos arrancando de sus gargantas fuertes gritos de dolor.

-¡No! Por favor, detente –le grito poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él – Los estas lastimando, por favor ¡Basta! –Le gritaba al tiempo que golpeaba el pecho de hombre con sus frailes puños. –Por favor… ¡detente! – Sus rodillas volvieron a doblarse y ella quedo a sus pies, con el rostro cubierto de llanto y un notable sufrimiento en sus facciones –Te lo suplico… por favor – le imploro sintiendo como los gritos de dolor de ambos chicos la desgarraban por dentro.

Sus celestes y afligidos ojos se clavaron en los verdes esmeralda de él, buscando un poco de compasión.

El endureció aun mas sus facciones – Un minuto – le dijo con voz y mirada gélida – En un minuto esa energía los matara a ambos. Ese es tu tiempo límite. –Sentencio cruelmente -En el segundo en que claves esa daga en uno de sus corazones. Ambos serán liberados, y tú… veras morir a tu elegido a tus pies. –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Sus ojos se abrieron con evidente pánico. Los gritos de dolor de ambos chicos aturdían todos sus sentidos.

Ella busco en los ojos de Maker la respuesta. El apoyo que necesitaba. Ella era la única que conocía cada detalle. Ella era la única que podía ayudarla.

Pero no fue así.

En los ojos de la sailor, Serena pudo ver la misma confusión y el mismo pánico que seguramente espesaban sus propios ojos.

Se sintió desolada.

-¡Hazlo!- se escucho un intenso grito de los labios de Seiya, un grito desesperado que le suplicaba que diera fin a todo eso, que le imploraba que tuviera misericordia de él y acabara de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento.

De los labios de Serena se escapo un amargo grito, un grito de inmensa angustia. Tomo la daga en su mano derecha y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, se acerco a los dos moribundos chicos.

Sus celestes ojos se clavaron en los azules zafiros que tenia frente a ella, y en un repentino arranque de furia y decisión, clavo la daga en el pecho del chico, sintiendo que apuñalaba su propio corazón...

* * *

A ver… ¿Quién dijo yo? ¿Quién me quiere matar?

Levante la mano el que estuvo a punto de llorar…. Yo sí.

¿A quién mato Serena? ¿Quién se atreve a especular?

Por favor dejan sus comentarios.


	20. Maryus

Hola mis fieles lectores

Supongo que están ansiosos de disipar la gran duda que quedo en el aire con el capitulo anterior ¿A quién mato Serena}? Bueno, a eso vamos. Pero antes quiero agradecer los comentario que me dejaron a raíz de ese capítulo, de hecho creo que es el capitulo que más reviews ha recibido. ¡Yupi!

Bueno. Mil gracias y todos ustedes por seguir esta historia y como siempre, espero sus comentarios.

Bueno a leer y nos vemos en las notas de autor.

* * *

-¡Hazlo!- se escucho un intenso grito de los labios de Seiya, un grito desesperado que le suplicaba que diera fin a todo eso, que le imploraba que tuviera misericordia de él y acabara de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento.

De los labios de Serena se escapo un amargo grito, un grito de inmensa angustia. Tomo la daga en su mano derecha y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, se acerco a los dos moribundos chicos.

Sus celestes ojos se clavaron en los azules zafiros que tenia frente a ella, y en un repentino arranque de furia y decisión, clavo la daga en el pecho del chico, sintiendo que apuñalaba su propio corazón…

Dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir que caria muerta en cualquier segundo. Sus rodillas golpearon fuertemente contra el suelo, mientras que sus manos se refugiaron por instinto en su pecho. Dolía. Dolía tanto…

Podía sentir claramente como algo dentro de ella la desgarraba.

Dos golpes secos se dejaron escuchar con fuerza, uno a cada costado de la chica, eran los desfallecidos cuerpos de los apuestos chicos que habían jurado amarla hace apenas un minuto. Estaban tendidos cuan largos eran, con el rostro inclinado hacia ella y los ojos cristalizados.

-Bom…bon – se escucho apenas un susurro antes de que Seiya perdiera por completo la conciencia.

Y allí, a su lado, pudo ver como el cuerpo de uno de esos apuestos chicos empezaba a desaparecer, convirtiéndose solamente en una espectral figura traslucida, para transformarse, tan solo un segundo después, en pequeñas esferas brillantes que daban el ultimo destello de lo que fue una vida.

El campo de fuerza que aprisionaba a las Sailors, desapareció en ese instante y los desenfrenados gritos de las guardianas se dejaron escuchar de forma desgarradora.

Los miembros del concilio estaban igualmente sorprendidos, anonadados, no acababan de comprender el porqué del proceder de Maryus. El porqué obligar a la princesa a manchar sus manos de sangre. ¿Por qué no matarla simplemente?

Una fugaz y atroz idea paso por la mente del Meyrak, y sus ojos expresaron la total sorpresa que lo estaba consumiendo en ese instante. –Imposible – susurraron sus labios sin permiso.

Acaso Maryus pretendería utilizar a Serenety en su venganza. ¿Sería posible que aquel cruel hombre pretendiera obligarla a recuperar esos temidos recuerdos?, ¿sería capaz de revelarle la verdad?

Sintió miedo. No pudo evitarlo. La posibilidad de enfrentarse a la furia de Serenety era mucho peor que encontrar la muerte a manos del traidor de Maryus.

El resplandor frente a Serena capto la atención de todos, robándole a las Sailors gruesas lagrimas de angustia.

Era la semilla estelar perteneciente a aquel apuesto hombre que, gracias a Serena, ya no existía. Ella lo había matado.

Levanto la lista ante el insistente brillo frente a ella. Sus ojos en completa angustia, perdidos en el dolor, las dudas y el remordimiento.

Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, el inmenso dolor, las tortuosas dudas, y el especial, la inmisericorde culpa desgarrándole las entrañas.

-no…-susurro tratando de negar lo recién sucedido. Retiro las manos de su pecho y fijo su vista en ellas. El intenso color carmín las cubría cruelmente. No había duda. No había vuelta atrás. El remordimiento y la culpa ya no servían de nada. Una vida había sido tomada y nada, ni nadie, tenía la capacidad de devolverla.

La reluciente luz frente a ella brillo intensamente, como si de alguna manera, reaccionara ante la presencia de la rubia, quien no pudiendo mas ante la impresión y el dolor de lo recién sucedido, perdió la conciencia cayendo desfallecida al lado del chico que había recibido su misericordia.

Acto seguido. Ese brillo intenso frente a Serena de divido en dos, y una de sus fracciones se perdió en lo alto del firmamento, mientras la que otra se acerco al inconsciente cuerpo de la chica y se introdujo en su interior ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes.

-¿Por qué?- se escucho el susurrar de una de las Sailors. Simplemente no podían comprenderlo.

Sailor Maker y sailor Healer, reaccionaron en ese instante y saliendo de su impresión inicial, se acercaron a toda prisa a los jóvenes inconscientes, tomándolos en brazos para después sacarlos de ahí, antes de tenerse que enfrentar a la furia de las Sailors, quienes aun en estado de shock, no pudieron mover un solo musculo para evitarlo.

* * *

Esa misma tarde a las afueras de Tokio.

Taiki salía de la habitación en donde Serena se encontraba durmiendo. Estaba preocupado por ella. Le dolía saber la gran lucha que le esperaba al recuperar la conciencia, y no se refería al enemigo, sino a las Sailors y a sí misma.

"_no debió ser fácil… oh Serena, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte. Sé que las chicas te buscaran para exigirte una explicación. Y hasta ayer pensé que sería fácil justificar la muerte de Darien. Después de lo que te hizo, el merecía morir. Pero… ¿y si decía la verdad? "_

"_La duda me mata pensando que tal vez podría ser inocente. Y sé que tú también dudaste Serena, lo vi en tus ojos. Pude ver claramente el miedo y la angustia. Así como también pude ver el completo terror en el rostro de todas ellas cuando pusiste fin a su vida."_

"_Sé que vendrán a exigirte respuestas y se, que tendrás que enfrentarte a ellas tarde o temprano…. Si tan solo pudiera evitarlo"_

-¿Me dirás la verdad?- pregunto obviamente molesto el joven peli plateado interponiéndose en el camino del castaño.

Taiki simplemente lo ignoro y esquivándolo, pasó de largo.

Yaten, ya enfurecido, tomo a su hermano por el cuello de su saco y lo acorralo furiosamente contra el muro más cercano. Ciertamente Taiki era mucho más alto que el, pero en esos momentos, la furia y la frustración del bajito eran muy grandes.

-¡No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? ¡Seiya por poco pierde la vida!

-¡Por supuesto que me di cuenta! –Exclamo furioso liberándose del agarre de su hermano – ¿acaso crees que yo no tuve miedo en ese momento?

Yaten respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse – Se bien que sabes más de lo que has dicho, se que Serena y tu comparte un secreto que no han querido compartir con nadie. Pude ver en tus ojos la seguridad cuando ella tomo la daga por primera vez, así como también pude ver como esa seguridad desapareció ante las palabras de ese sujeto. –Aseguro cabizbajo y con las manos echas puño a sus costados – se que ella dudo, y sé que por un segundo, ella considero terminar con la vida de Seiya. Y la verdad, ignoro por qué no lo hizo.

Taiki se mostro sorprendido ante el comentario de chico de cabellos platinados.

-Según lo poco que se dé Serena, ella lo amaba, las chicas siempre dijeron que ellos estaban destinados y un sin fin de tonterías. Pero lo más importante es que yo lo vi con mis propios ojos Taiki, yo vi en dolor que ella experimento cuando sailor galaxia le mostro la semilla estelar de su novio. Ella lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba muchísimo y eso me hace preguntar ¿Por qué dejo vivir a Seiya?

-Eso es algo que solo ella puede responder.

-Pero…

-¿Dónde está?- fue interrumpido por la agotada voz de Seiya quien en ese momento salía de su habitación dispuesto a buscar a su bombón.

Yaten se acerco a él permitiendo que se apoyara en su cuerpo. El ojiazul aun estaba muy herido y muy agotado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Por favor…. quiero verla – les suplico casi a punto de soltar el llanto. Se sentía sumamente confundido, necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien y en especial necesitaba saber ¿por qué seguía él con vida? El porqué Serena lo había elegido.

Taiki no tuvo valor para objetar la petición de Seiya y haciéndose a un lado, permitió que sus dos hermanos menores entraran en la habitación de la rubia.

Serena dormía profundamente, pero a simple vista su sueño no era tranquilo, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras balbuceaban cosas inteligibles para ellos. Seguramente tenía pesadillas y después de los recientes sucesos era comprensible.

Yaten acerco a su hermano a la cama y lo ayudo a sentarse en ella. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Seiya sin permiso, y sintiendo un gran dolor al ver a la mujer que amaba en ese estado, recostó su cabeza sobre el vientre de la chica y soltó el desconsolado llanto.

Se sentía destrozado, sumamente infeliz y miserable. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?

Desde el momento en que regreso a la tierra, solo había sido testigo mudo de todo el sufrimiento que su amada estaba experimentando, y eso lo mataba poco a poco.

Se sentía como el más grande de los inútiles, pero ¿qué podía hacer por ella? ¿En qué forma podía ayudarla?

Su amargo llanto inundo la habitación. Sus hermanos observaban la escena con el corazón oprimido. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos tres en medio de esta guerra que no comprendían?

Aun no conocían los detalles. Aun ignoraban casi por completo todo lo que había sucedidos y las razones que lo habían originado.

-Bombón- la llamo entre sollozos –yo…. – el amargo nudo en su garganta no lo dejo proseguir. Se sentía tan impotente, tan dolido y derrotado. Frente a el tenia a la mujer que amaba, postrada en un cama tal vez lamentando en sus pesadillas haberle quitado la vida a otro hombre y no a él.

Seiya sabia del amor de Serena por Darien, ella siempre se lo dijo, ella siempre fue clara y sincera. El incluso llego a ser testigo de lo mucho que la chica sufría al no tener a su novio cerca. El pudo presenciar su sufrimiento cuando Galaxia confeso cruelmente el haberlo matado.

Y aun así, aquí estaba Seiya, aun cuando sabia que sus posibilidades eran casi nulas. Aun cuando sabia que ella jamás lo vio como algo más que un buen amigo. Aun cuando ella rechazo cortésmente su amor algún tiempo atrás. Aun así, aquí estaba el, esperando algún extraño milagro, mientras lloraba amargamente sobre el regazo de la joven.

* * *

Horas más tarde. En la residencia Tsukino.

-Artemis, por favor, abre – le suplico Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tras un breve espacio de tiempo, el seguro de la puerta fue quitado y Luna pudo entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Desde que regresaron te encerraste en la habitación de Serena y no me has dicho nada. –Le reprocho la hermosa mujer – Ellas me han contado lo que vieron, pero necesito más Artemis. Necesito que me digas porque, por favor, dime qué fue lo que ella sintió, dame una razón que justifique la muerte de Darien. Yo… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo eligió a el? –pregunto con un par de lagrimas deslizando por sus mejillas

-No lo sé - confeso cabizbajo- yo tampoco lo entiendo. Ella estaba decidida, desde el primer momento en que ese maldito la obligo a elegir, ella estaba decidida a terminar con la vida de Endymión

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –se escucho la furiosa voz de Setsuna quien entraba en ese momento, y tras ella, el resto de las chicas.

-Yo… eso fue lo que sentí, ella lo odiaba y hasta cierto punto disfruto verse ante esa elección. Fue fácil, le tomo solo un segundo. Pude sentir la satisfacción, el anhelo por acabar con él, la euforia por tomar su vida. –todos contuvieron el aliento sorprendidos, incluso, asustados ante las palabras del chico.

Aun podía sentirlo, ese mar de sensaciones aun lo embargaban –Pero ella dudo, al final, dudo, y pude sentir la esperanza, la ilusión, e incluso el amor resurgir dentro de ella. –les confeso con nostalgia – ella no quería hacerlo. Incluso considero tomar la vida se ese chico, pero…

-Pero no lo hizo –volvió escucharse la encolerizada voz de la señora del tiempo –no tomo la vida de ese chiquillo, ¡tomo la de Endymión! Y con ese cruel acto puso fin a todas nuestras esperanzas, a la razón de todas nuestras luchas, puso fin al futuro que conocemos.

-Al tomar la vida del príncipe, también tomo la de Rini- se escucho la angustiada voz de la más pequeña del grupo.

Les dolía, Setsuna y Hotaru parecían ser las más afectadas por esa realidad. Ellas eran quienes le guardaban un cariño más especial a la pequeña dama. Y también eran, quienes menos podían aceptar lo que hace apenas unas horas había sucedido ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Al igual que el resto de las Inners, Mina se veía sumamente angustiada. Ellas siempre habían sido las más cercanas a Serena y aun cuando no comprendían el porqué de sus recientes actos, la verdad era, que la amaban y la seguirían hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario. Ellas sabían que debía existir alguna razón que justificara la elección de su amiga. Ellas… esperaban que existiera una razón.

Nadie se atrevió a responder a la pregunta de Mina. ¿Qué es lo que debían hacer ahora?

-Debimos matarlos en ese estacionamiento cuando tuvimos la oportunidad –soltó de pronto Haruka. El resto de las outers asistieron respaldando el comentario. Mientras que las inners se voltearon a ver unas a otras sin comprender lo recién dicho.

-Debemos buscar a Serena –comento la hermosa sacerdotisa - aun cuando sabemos que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten no la dañarían, ellos no podrían protegerla de Maryus.

-¿Insinúas que ellos no son un peligro?- pregunto Setsuna en un molesto tono de ironía- ¡¿Acaso estas ciega? La cercanía de de ese chico trajo como consecuencia la muerte de Endymión. ¡Ella lo eligió a él!

Rey bajo la mirada. No sabía cómo objetar ese comentario.

-¿Y cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo se siente? –pregunto la hermosa consejera.

No le importaba, aun cuando fuera cruel, para Luna, lo más importante era Serena. Necesitaba saber de ella. Estaba preocupada por su bienestar, por su salud mental.

-No lo sé – fue la simple y afligida voz del consejero – desde que ella… desde que Darien murió, yo… deje de sentirla.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿porqué? –pregunto consternada. Artemis pudo notar en la mirada del resto de las chicas, que todas se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Sospecho que la intención de Maryus al obligarla a manchar sus manos de sangre, fue la ensuciar su corazón puro debido a la culpa y los remordimientos, y lo ha conseguido-aseguro- su aura ha cambiado.

-¿Pero por que quiere hacer eso?

-No estoy completamente seguro Luna, pero creo que el ángel de la luz escogió a Serenety como su portadora debido a la pureza de su corazón. Creo que se alimenta de él, y ahora, al verse contaminado, ese ángel, tal vez… es como si lo estuviera intoxicado con el rencor y la culpa que Serena esta guardando en su interior. Creo que es por eso que no ha podido surgir hasta ahora.

-Pero… porque tomarse tantas molestias, porque no simplemente la ha atacado. Después de lo sucedido, todas sabemos que si ese hombre quisiera muerta a Serena, entonces, ya lo estaría.

-Amy tiene razón, el concilio nos dijo que el buscaría matarla lo antes posible.

-Se bien lo que el concilio dijo Lita, todos lo sabemos, pero…

-Al parecer el obvio que no podemos confiar plenamente en ellos. Siempre sospeche que ocultaban algo y lo que dijo Maryus me lo confirmo.

-¡Nada de eso importa! ¿Acaso están ciegas? ¡Endymión ha muerto! y con su muerte lo hemos perdido todo - la voz de la guerrera del tiempo estaba notablemente quebrada por la pena –el futuro ya no existe, la razón de todas nuestras luchas ha desaparecido, y ella… la pequeña dama jamás nacerá – dijo ya con la voz completamente desecha y las mejillas ya cubiertas por el llanto.

-Mama Setsuna-le llamo la pequeña igualmente consternada acercándose a ella

La aludida les dio la espalda a todos y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas? –fue detenida por la pregunta de Michiru.

-Yo… será mejor que me despida, volveré a las puertas del tiempo y permaneceré allí, justo como es mi obligación

-Pero mama Setsuna…

-Lo siento Hotaru, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que fui una estúpida al creer que podía llevar una vida normal- le aseguro con una afligida sonrisa - Setsuna Meio jamás debió existir - le comento acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla derecha de la niña – yo soy sailor Plut, la guerrera y guardiana del tiempo. Jamás debí dejar mi lugar en las puertas. Si yo… si hubiera estado ahí, cumpliendo mi obligación tal vez hubiera podido prever todo esto.

-¡No puedes irte… te necesitamos para la batalla!- le informo Lita sin terminar de comprender la actual actitud de la guerrera

-¿Qué caso tiene? Sin importar quien gane la siguiente lucha… ya hemos perdido la guerra. –Aseguro en tono cruel -El futuro ha desaparecido y con él, también han desaparecido todas mis ilusiones por una vida en la que tendría algo más que una obligación por cumplir. Ahora eso es todo lo que tengo, una obligación y es hora de que regrese a mi lugar y la cumpla.

-¿Qué hay de Serena? ¿Vas a abandonarla? – pregunto esta vez la joven prodigio de cabellos azules.

-¡Es ella quien me ha abandonado! –Reprocho furiosa – me ha traicionado a mí y a cada una de ustedes al elegirlo a él. Todas lo vimos. Ella clavo una daga en el corazón de Endymión y al hacerlo, lo asesino a él y a su propia hija. Y yo… no puedo seguir a su lado.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa declaración. Setsuna estaba frente a ellos, temblando ligeramente por la ira que trataba de contener -No puedo protegerla sabiendo que termino con dos vidas inocente por un estúpido capricho. No puedo seguir junto a ella sabiendo que es la razón de que la pequeña dama jamás nacerá. No puedo… yo… no puedo tenerla cerca porque creo que sería capaz de matarla con mis propias manos – sentencio con la voz ya por completo fría, y una dura y cruel expresión en sus ojos.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración ante esas declaraciones. Comprendían el dolor de Setsuna y aunque también estaban dolidas y confundidas por todo lo sucedido, jamás se atreverían a amenazar la vida de su princesa.

Setsuna sabía que no recibiría el apoyo de ninguno de los presentes y en realidad, no lo esperaba, así que se transformo en silencio, sujeto con fuerza su báculo y un segundo después, desapareció ante la atónita mirada de Artemis y el resto de las chicas.

* * *

Esa misma noche a las afueras de Tokio

Yaten y Taiki dormían incómodamente en un sillón cercano a la cama de Serena, mientras que Seiya no había querido despegarse de su lado, y permanecía recostado al lado de la rubia.

Serena no había despertado, desde el momento en que la trajeron consigo había permanecido inconsciente, y al parecer, estaba siendo torturada por horribles pesadillas.

Los chicos se habían turnado para poder vigilar su temperatura ya que la fiebre que repentinamente había surgido en ella no quería cesar.

Serena movía la cabeza negando y diciendo cosas que ninguno de los presentes comprendían, y en más de una ocasión, gruesas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Los tres chicos se sentían inútiles ante la situación, en especial porque sabían que las sailor pronto los encontrarían o tal vez, incluso peor, podría ser Maryus quien los encontrara.

¿Por qué Darien? – preguntaba por milésima vez entre sueños

De pronto abrió los ojos y trato de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. No tardo mucho en hacerlo. Se trataba de la misma casa de campo a la que los hermanos Kuo la habían llevado después del ataque sufrido por parte de Darien.

Se incorporo en silencio quedando sentada, y fue entonces que noto la presencia de los tres hermanos. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al darse cuenta de que cada vez les tomaba mas aprecio a esos tres chicos, y al parecer, ellos se sentían igual con respecto a ella.

Fijo su vista en el rostro de Seiya, quien a pesar de estar durmiendo, sus facciones dejaba a notar toda la angustia que actualmente lo consumía. La rubia acerco su mano a la mejilla del apuesto chico y estando a solo un centímetro de tocar su rostro, se detuvo por temor a despertarlo.

Salió de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible y se dirigió a la salida sintiéndose extrañamente atraída hacia el exterior. Bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa en silencio.

Aun era muy temprano, el día apenas comenzaba a nacer en el horizonte. Se sintió atraída al interior del pequeño bosque ubicado tras la casa.

Camino tranquilamente meditando todas las imágenes que habían llegado a ella por medio de sueños. No podía entenderlo. Habían sido tan reales y tan extrañas, y a la vez muy cueles y dolorosas.

Se adentro en el bosque aun perdida en sus pensamientos, con la vista baja observando el lugar que pisaba.

De pronto, levanto la mirada al sentir que no se encontraba sola, topándose de frente con unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Te esperaba ansioso –le aseguro con una radiante sonrisa.

Serena retrocedió un par de pasos, dispuesta a lanzarse a correr. Sin embargo, las palabras que el pronuncio, detuvieron sus pasos.

-No es necesario que huyas de mí, ambos sabemos que no deseas hacerlo.

Se sorprendió ante la seguridad de lo dicho. El tenía razón. En el fondo, ella se sentía extrañamente atraída hacia él. Tenía tantas dudas y tantas preguntas. Tantos sentimientos encontrados que no comprendía.

-No soy tu enemigo Serenety. –le aseguro caminando hacia ella.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando hace apenas algunas horas me has asegurado estar dispuesto a terminar con mi vida, no sin antes causarme el mayor daño posible? – Le pregunto viéndolo fijamente a los ojos -¿Qué mal te he hecho para merecer tu odio?

Para sorpresa de Serena, el rostro de Maryus reflejo una repentina ternura. Como si de alguna manera, la afligida pregunta de la joven hubiera quebrantado su corazón. – -Mi querida Serenety, -la nombro con dulzura – No es mi deseo herirte, pero debo hacerlo. –Aseguro consternado - En la única forma en que puedo asegurar el renacimiento de Kya.

- Tú has nacido con la maldición de poseer en tu interior un legendario ser que jamás debió existir y aun cuando se, que no mereces ningún sufrimiento, aun cuando estoy consciente de que eres inocente de toda culpa, y cuando quisiera evitarte el menor daño, la verdad es… que no puedo – le confeso de manera dulce y con una expresión en sus ojos que denotaba cierto sufrimiento. Como si sus propias palabras lo estuvieran hiriendo - Tu sufrimiento le dará fortaleza a ella, y con tu muerte, ella finalmente vivirá. Y lo lamento, si tan solo ambas pudieran… -detuvo sus palabras bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Serena sintió una inmensa pena en su interior. Las palabras que había dicho, le dolían, no por la promesa de causarle daño, sino por el afligido sentimiento que impregnaba cada palabra.

El era sincero. Podía sentirlo. El no quería dañarla y a pesar de estar dispuesto a hacerlo, a pesar de haber anunciado su muerte. Ella no podía guardarle rencor. Ni siquiera miedo. Simplemente pena. Como si de alguna forma comprendiera su dolor y extrañamente, pudo sentir en su interior un deseo por ayudarlo a calmar su sufrimiento.

-¿Es por eso que me has obligado a matar a Darien? ¿Para causarme sufrimiento?

-No, Serenety, tu ya estabas decidida a terminar con su vida desde hace tiempo, desde el día en que el… - contuvo sus palabras y respiro profundamente. Serena pudo notar su repentino cambio de humor, como si aquel pensamiento en verdad lo enfureciera.

-Pude leer en tus ojos la historia de toda tu vida y no solo de esta, sino también de tu existencia como Serenety. Y si, enfurecí al darme cuenta de lo que él te había hecho y fui tras ese maldito dispuesto a reducirlo a cenizas con el mayor dolor posible.-le aseguro apretando los puños - El me enfrento irguiendo su titulo como soberano de este planeta y al ver sus ojos, comprendí que el daño que él te había causado era aun mayor del que tu conocías

Respiro profundamente intentando calmarse y camino hacia Serena acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos. -Me contuve de matarlo porque me di cuenta de que no era justo que yo te quitara el derecho de hacerlo pagar. No quise arrebatarte tu venganza, es por eso que lo traje ante ti.

-Pero Seiya…

-Gracias a ese chico obtuviste el ultimo empuje de valor que te faltaba para clavar esa daga en el corazón de Endymión, yo sabía que el trataría de confundirte apelando a tu buen corazón. Pero ahora, con su muerte, tu eres la nueva soberana de este planeta, el cristal dorado te ha elegido como su nueva portadora y al introducirse a tu cuerpo, te ha dado a conocer todas las memorias de su anterior posesor.

-Ahora conocer la verdad Serenety, todas aquellas imágenes que han llegado a tu mente, no son una simple pesadilla, son recuerdos, los recuerdos de Endymión. –Le aseguro con voz firma -Ahora sabes que él jamás te amo, jamás fue sincero contigo. Ahora sabes que él fue solamente el cruel títere que se dejo manejar por un poder más grande

-El concilio…-susurraron los labios de la princesa

-Sí, el concilio, es tu enemigo al igual que el mío. ¿Lo ves?, ya tenemos algo en común- le comento acercando su mano a ella y tocando dulcemente su mejilla.

Serena se petrifico ante ese contacto, su cuerpo lo había reconocido, podía sentir claramente la agitación que aquel ligero rose provocaba en ella. Y allí estaba nuevamente esa mezcla de sentimientos.

El la hacía sentir ese inexplicable deseo por acercarse aun más a él y refugiarse inexplicablemente en su pecho, y a la vez, la imperiosa necesidad de alegarse y poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla sin permiso. Se sentía feliz y a la vez temerosa, estaba totalmente confundida.

-¿Porque estás aquí, porque haces esto?

El apuesto hombre frente a ella la miro obviamente confundido por las palabras de la rubia

-Me han dicho que eres mi enemigo, aun cuando tú lo niegas. Has asegurado estar dispuesto a matarme, aun cuando dices no querer causarme daño. Y yo… estoy confundida… una parte de mi te rechaza de manera férrea, mientras que otra se siente cada minuto más atraída a ti y al misterio que te envuelve.

Llevo su mano hasta su propio rostro aprisionando la mano con que Maryus le acariciaba la mejilla. –se que te conozco, mi ser entero me lo grita, pero mi mente se ve imposibilitada para recordarte.

-Lo lamento Serenety – se disculpo dulcemente – Se que te han mentido constantemente y sé que tu corazón se ha esforzado por sanarse a sí mismo una y otra vez, aun cuando tu mente no lo recuerde. Ellos te han obligado a vivir constantemente en la mentira, solo por el temor de aceptar la verdad.

-Sin importar lo que creas o lo que te hayan dicho, jamás he tenido intención de lastimarte. Y te juro, que es mi deseo tocar tu piel solo para acariciarla, igual que en el pasado. – Serena cerró los ojos ante el contacto de esa caricia, dejándose llevar, tratando de reconocerla.

- Desde el primer momento en que pude ver tur hermosos ojos cuando tan solo era una niña, desde entonces, comprendí que eras especial y me fije el propósito de mantenerte a mi lado. Pero eras aun muy pequeña, y el haberte separado de tus padre a esa edad hubiera sido muy cruel de mi parte. Es por eso que debí esperar y aguardar paciente a que tuvieras un poco mas de edad. Fue entonces que volví por ti.

-la versión que te han dado de los hechos es totalmente ajena a la realidad. Nadia sabe exactamente lo que paso ese día, solo tú y yo. Sin embargo, ellos se aseguraron de que jamás pudieras recordarlo, encerrándote en una nueva mentira.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién me ha mentido?

-El concilio, Endymión, tu propia madre al borra tus recuerdos, pero en especial… tu padre. –le aseguro con un obvio desprecio –

-mi… mi padre… pero…

-En aquella batalla el me aprisiono en una poderosa esfera de energía que me mantuvo cautivo, y hoy, finalmente fui liberado de esa prisión a la que tu padre me condeno cuando te ofrecí la verdad, cuando le exigí que fuera el mismo quien te la revelara, permitiéndote así poder elegir tu propio destino.

-Pero su egoísmo no tuvo límite, y prefirió condenarme a mí a una eternidad como prisionero de uno de sus hechizos, mientras que a ti te obligo a continuar en una vida donde jamás te seria revelada la verdad de tu existencia.

-Fue cobarde, y disfrazo de amor todos sus actos, pues él creía que era lo mejor para ti, pero nunca te dio el derecho de elegir por ti misma. Y aquel día en que finalmente el y yo nos enfrentamos, el mismo día en que tu lograste comprenderlo todo, en que la verdad te fue revelada por sí misma. El me alejo nuevamente de tu lado y antes de morir se encargo de jamás pudieras recordarme a mí, o a esa verdad que recién habías comprendido.

-no… no le entiendo… ¿de que verdad hablas? ¿mi padre borro mi mente? Pero…. ¿mi madre?

-El se encargo de que me olvidaras a mí y todo lo que yo te había dicho. Es por eso que tu mente está bloqueada, y es por eso que aunque tu cuerpo reaccione a mi presencia, tu mente no logra recordarme. – le aseguro con un nostálgica sonrisa – tu madre por su lado, se encargo de que olvidaras aquel día, borrando de tu mente todo lo referente al concilio y a la muerte de tu padre.

-Tu asesinaste a mi padre – no fue una afirmación, en realidad mas parecía una afligida pregunta.

-No Serenety, no fui yo.

Serena retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de él y después llevo ambas manos a su cabeza hundiendo sus dedos entre su rubio cabello.

Estaba tan confundida y asustada. Sentía estar a un paso de la guerra sintiéndose desarmada y sin saber quiénes eran sus aliados.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Quiero que recuerdes, solo así podrás comprenderlo todo, solo así existiría la posibilidad de que salvaras tu vida y la de Kya al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿De…de que estás hablando? Kya es el ángel de la muerte, ella es mi némesis, ¿por qué habría de querer ayudarla? –Pregunto molesta por la sola idea –Tu, solo tratas de confundirme aun mas, de alguna extraña forma me necesitas para que ella renazca y seguramente es por eso que no me has matado. –le reprocho con semblante frio.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Maryus suavizo aun mas sus facciones y en sus ojos fue notoria una infinita tristeza.

-Creo, y guardo la esperanza de que tu poseas el poder suficiente para que ambas puedan vivir- le murmuro tiernamente acercándose a ella una vez más. Serena no pudo y por alguna extraña razón no quiso evitar ese acercamiento. Maryus llego hasta ella y tomándola por sorpresa la rodeo con sus brazos refugiándola tiernamente contra su pecho -No quiero perderte –le confesó consternado – Por favor, no me obligues a elegir.

Serena pudo sentir una lagrima deslizar por su mejilla y por alguna extraña razón su corazón se estrujo con tristeza al darse cuenta de que esa pequeña gota no provenía de sus ojos. Maryus estaba llorando en silencio con el rostro ligeramente oculto en el rubio cabello de la chica.

-Kya… ella es…. –tartamudeo sin obtener que las palabras correctas salieran de su boca – he esperado tanto tiempo para recuperarla y tu, de momento eres el último obstáculo que me impide llegar a ella.

Serena podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de Maryus, podía sentir su dolor, su infinita tristeza, su angustia. Extrañamente podía sentirlas como propias. Como se alguna forma, poseyera un extraño lazo de empatía con aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo es que logras confundirme cada vez más?-pregunto ella notablemente consternada al salir de aquel abrazo.- ¿Cómo es que a pesar de sentir que no es correcto tenerte cerca… ¿cómo puedo sentirme tan atraída hacia ti, tan temerosa de perderte, tan deseosa de permanecer a tu lado, como si supiera que al alejarme de ti, me causara a mi misma un gran daño, como si… como si yo…

-¿Cómo si me amaras?- ella bajo la mirada sintiéndose descubierta y en especial, sumamente confundida –Oh Serenety, tú conoces todas las respuestas, si tan solo pudieras recordarlo, si lograras comprenderlo todo –le comento aprisionándola una vez más entre sus brazos- Yo no quiero que sufras, no quiero que mueras, si tan solo tú y Kya pudieran comunicarse de alguna forma. Si pudieran llegar a algún arreglo. Tal vez, no habría necesidad de que una muriera.

Maryus separo a Serena de su pecho y la sujeto dulcemente por los hombros. La mirada de ambos estafa profundamente perdida en los ojos del otro.

-No quiero elegir Serenety, porque de hacerlo… tu vida terminaría.

-Entonces… hazme recordar –le suplico esperanzada. Algo en su interior le decía que solo el tenia el poder de hacerlo, el poder de liberar su mente y permitirle recuperar sus recuerdos.

Ante aquella petición, Maryus mostro una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. –Que así sea – le dijo mientras en su mano derecho se formaba un ligero haz de luz.

Maryus acerco su mano a la frente de la chica permitiendo que esa luz la tocara- Poco a poco iras recordando y así, con cada recuerdo la verdad te será revelada. –Fue lo último que la rubia escucho antes de perder la conciencia, quedando desfallecida en los brazos del apuesto hombre

"_Se paciente Kya, por favor, no precipites tu llegada… Serenety no merece morir"_

_

* * *

_

Hola de nuevo. ¿Como estas? ¿Ya amplié sus dudas? Jeje

Soy muy cruel Muajajaja (risa macabra)

Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Siempre los espero ansiosa.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	21. El Dolor de la Verdad

Yupi! Otro capítulo!

Ósea, ya sé que es una tontería que yo me emocione siendo la autora, pero bueno…

Aquí los importantes son ustedes. Así que, ¡mil gracias por seguir aquí, apoyando esta historia.

¡Los adoro! Y es en serio

Besos, besos.

Y…. a leer!

* * *

**EL DOLOR DE LA VERDAD.**

No quiero elegir Serenety, porque de hacerlo… tu vida terminaría.

-Entonces… hazme recordar –le suplico esperanzada. Algo en su interior le decía que solo el tenia el poder de hacerlo, el poder de liberar su mente y permitirle recuperar sus recuerdos.

Ante aquella petición, Maryus mostro una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. –Que así sea – le dijo mientras en su mano derecho se formaba un ligero haz de luz.

Maryus acerco su mano a la frente de la chica permitiendo que esa luz la tocara- Poco a poco iras recordando y así, con cada recuerdo la verdad te será revelada. –Fue lo último que la rubia escucho antes de perder la conciencia, quedando desfallecida en los brazos del apuesto hombre

"_Se paciente Kya, por favor, no precipites tu llegada… Serenety no merece morir"_

_

* * *

_

Minutos después, en el interior de la casa.

Maryus entro por el balcón con paso silencioso llevando en brazos a la inconsciente joven. Con sumo cuidado la recostó en la cama y la cobijo tiernamente. _"tengo fe en ti Serenety, solo tú puedes salvar la vida de ambas"_

_

* * *

_

**Poco después en la residencia Tsukino.**

No lo soporto un segundo más. Iré a buscarla con, o sin ustedes- anuncio Haruka poniéndose de pie – la sola idea de saber que esta con esos tres… me enferma.

No es necesario que vallas sola, -aseguro su fiel compañera de cabello agua marino- todas nos sentimos igual. Todas necesitamos respuestas.

Una a una, las chicas se pusieron de pie. Estaban dispuestas a encontrarla. Tola la noche anterior habían esperando pacientes a que ella regresara, pero obviamente no fue así y la incertidumbre que sentían desde aquel momento en que Darien perdió la vida, no las dejaba tranquila ni un solo segundo. Necesitaban respuestas, necesitaban saber por qué. Y no estaban dispuestas a seguir esperando.

* * *

**En las puestas del tiempo.**

Sailor Plut permanecía de pie frente a la puerta del futuro. En silencio. Con la vista fija en el suelo y un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Dolía tanto.

Si tan solo pudiera comprenderlo. Si tan solo…

Ella estaba muerta, o mejor dicho, ella jamás viviría. Y le dolía, como a cualquier madre le dolería la pérdida de una hija. Eso es lo que la hermosa niña de cabellos razados era para ella, la hija que jamás tendría.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque el destino se había encarnizado tanto con ella?, ¿porque le había quitado a la única persona a quien ella llego a amar tanto?

Esa niña le brindaba toda la alegría y la compañía que necesitaba al estar condenada a una eternidad de soledad y tristeza.

En el futuro, esa hermosa niña de cabellos rosados seria su mayor consuelo, su nueva esperanza.

Aun podía recordar claramente las veces que ella vino a las puertas del tiempo a visitarla, a brindarle su compañía, o a traerle un poco de las deliciosas galletas que sailor jupiter cocinaba para ella y la Neo-reina.

Y si, estaba prohibida toda presencia en ese lugar, pero sailor Plut siempre había hecho una excepción para la pequeña princesa de aquel reino. Ya que mientas todas las sailor disfrutaban de Tokio de Cristal, ella, se sentía recompensada con la compañía y el cariño de esa hermosa niña.

Pero ahora, eso jamás existiría, su futuro había cambiado, esas alegres visitas ya jamás serian posibles. Ahora Tokio de cristal jamás seria una realidad. Y dolía… le desgarraba las entrañas aquella penosa realidad.

-Pequeña dama- se escapo un dolido susurro de sus labios.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y soltó el báculo, que termino impactándose en el suelo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada a los pies de la puerta del futuro.

Dolía tanto…

De repente una intensa luz a sus espaldas llamo su atención. Tomo su báculo y se giro en posición de ataque, dispuesta a destruir a cualquiera que osara poner un pie en ese lugar.

Aun llenos de lágrimas, sus ojos mostraron una gran sorpresa al ver lo que tenia frente a ella.

Una seria de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos. Al parecer, la historia de toda una vida.

No podía comprenderlo, porque la puerta del pasado, que se supone nunca ha podido ser abierta, ahora se abría por si sola para mostrarle los dulces momentos que Serena y Darien habían pasado juntos.

Cada palabra, cada decisión tomada por Endymión, por Darien, por Tuxido Masck, cada movimiento que él había dado alrededor de la joven princesa de la luna.

Se llevo una mano a la boca, cabiéndola, como si quisiera evitar que un desconsolado grito saliera de su garganta.

La conocida figura de una anciano en túnica blanca se hizo presente en compañía de Endymión. Era Meyrak, lo reconoció en un instante.

Las imágenes continuaron fluyendo, y con cada una de ellas, la inquietud y un profundo dolor, fueron aumentando dentro de ella.

La puerta del pasado la estaba convirtiendo en testigo del falso amor que hubo entre Endymion y Serenety. De la oscuridad que ocultaba el corazón de Darien y del perverso plan que el príncipe de la tierra y el concilio habían ideado para Serenety.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos para después deslizarse tristemente por sus mejillas.

Cada batalla vivida por su princesa, cada enemigo…

Cada nueva victoria cimentada en el dolor, la desesperación y el desconsuelo sufrido ante la muerte de sus Sailors.

Cada traición oculta por parte de Endymión. La revelación de su perverso y podrido corazón: El momento en que los velos fueron rasgados y en que la princesa pudo ver todo aquello que el falso amor ocultaba.

El ultimo daño que Endymión realizo contra Serenety. La salvaje y tortuosa manera en que él le robo de forma tan cruel y miserable su inocencia.

Y por último, una nueva mentira y un nuevo dolor instalado en el corazón de Serena: La duda. La cruel duda y el intenso dolor que aquella incertidumbre le provoco a su princesa al clavar una daga en el corazón del hombre, que por más de una vida, fue su único amor.

* * *

Serena abrió los ojos y trato de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. No tardo mucho en hacerlo.

Se incorporo en silencio quedando sentada, y fue entonces que noto la presencia de Taiki quien la observaba fijamente.

"_¡Un momento!. ¿Dónde está Maryus? ¿Acaso fue un sueño?"_

Se llevo una mano a su mejilla. Aun podía sentir aquella ligera caricia. Había sido real. Su ser entero se lo decía. Aquella conversación había sido real. Y aun cuando Maryus ya no estaba, ella tenía muy presentes cada palabra y cada sentimiento experimentado.

Maryus no era su enemigo, el corazón se lo gritaba. Sin embargo, al pensar en Kya, no podía evitar que un profundo escalofrió la recorriera.

Taiki se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. –No lo entiendo –comento cabizbajo-Por supuesto que me alegra que Seiya siga con vida… pero no lo entiendo. Lo que él dijo…

-Fue mentira, como todo lo demás –le interrumpió ella desviando la mirada

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste? Yo mire la duda en tus ojos, y por un segundo temí por Seiya, por un segundo pensé…

-¿Qué lo mataría? –Le pregunto aun con la mirada perdida – Si… por un segundo, yo también lo creí.- le confeso

Taiki tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas con ternura – Entonces… lo entiendo aun menos –le aseguro consternado con la sola idea de su hermano pudo hacer muerto, por la propia mano de su amada- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que el mentía cuando tu también dudaste?

Serena mostro una triste sonrisa melancólica – Yo dude, y aun con la duda, clave esa daga en su corazón. Aun con la duda…yo… elegí a Seiya. – respiro profundo mientras una lagrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo. – Pero ya no tengo dudas –le dijo tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Por qué? –fue la simple y confundida pregunta del castaño –

-Puedo sentir el poder del cristal dorado dentro de mí. –Le aseguro - El me ha elegido como su nueva soberana. –Sonrió con nostalgia – Es irónico ¿No te parece? Yo acabe con la vida del príncipe de este planeta y aun así, la tierra me eligió, y al entrar en mi cuerpo, me brindo un obsequió invaluable: los recuerdos de Endymión. – le confesó al tiempo que limpiaba con el dorso de su mano el rastro de aquella fugaz lagrima. –Ya no tengo dudas, ahora lo que tengo en la cruel verdad, y duele… duele mucho. –Sin poderlo evitar, un par de nuevas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos – Pero supongo que prefiero este dolor a la posibilidad de haber continuado viviendo un mentira. –Le sonrió tratando de mostrarse optimista.

Taiki podía sentir el corazón oprimido ante la evidente pena de su amiga, y sin poder evitarlo, la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con sus brazos.

Serena se dejo envolver por aquel tierno gesto refugiándose en el pecho del castaño.

Permanecieron así un par de segundos, hasta que una gran algarabía en la planta baja llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –pregunto Serena saliendo de aquel abrazo.

-Los chicos salieron de la habitación solo un par de minutos antes de que tú despertaras. Sentimos la presencia de la Sailors acercándose. Al parecer ya han llegado. –Fue la respuesta.

Serena sintió su sangre helarse. Eran las chicas. Debía decirles la verdad. Solo de esa manera podrían entender el porqué de sus actos. Solo así podría justificar la muerte de Darien.

-Debes decirles verdad- le reprocho el castaño afirmando sus propios pensamientos-

-Yo… lo sé, pero… tengo miedo, no sé cómo hacerlo, tengo miedo de que no me crean – le confeso consternada

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no habrían de creerte?-

-Por la misma razón que yo dude hasta el último segundo.-le respondió ella consternada -Porque es difícil aceptar que se ha vivido en compañía del enemigo sin haberlo notado. Porque es vergonzoso darse cuenta del gran engañó en que se estaba inmerso. Y porque al aceptarlo, también se debe aceptar el hecho de haber luchado constantemente y haber muerto por una mentira.

Taiki le brindo una ligera caricia en la mejilla derecha, después se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta- Aquí la única verdad que importa, es que ellas te aman, y sin importar lo doloroso que resulte, al final, ellas te creerán. –le aseguro brindándole una tierna sonrisa, para después salir de la habitación.

-¡Quítate de mi camino o te advierto que con mucho placer te are a un lado!- fue lo primero que escucho el castaño al salir de la habitación. Esa era sailor Uranus. No había duda.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta al lugar donde provenían las voces, en donde pudo ver a un grupo de siete sailor reunidas a los pies de la escalera, dispuestas a encontrar a su princesa.

El rostro de las outers mostraba una infinita molestia y desprecio por la presencia de los tres hermanos. Cosa que ya era del todo habitual. Sin embargo, el rostro de las inners era una completa mezcla de confusión, temor y tristeza.

Seiya y Yaten se situaban en un punto medio de la escalera impidiendo el paso de las chicas. Mientras que Taiki ahora estaba situado en el escalón superior.

-Solo queremos verla. Necesitamos hablar con ella – fue sailor Júpiter quien hablo dando un paso al frente – ¡Dejen de comportarse como si nosotras representáramos algún peligro para ella! –les reprocho furiosa.

-Hablaran con ella solo si mi bombón está de acuerdo en recibirlas –Sentencio Seiya en tono molesto. Aun estaba herido, pero había recuperado la fuerza necesaria para hacerle frente a cualquiera. En especial, a la sailor del viento.

-¡Deja de llamarla así, maldito imbécil! –Estallo de pronto sailor Uranus –Ella no es nada tuyo – aseguro al tiempo que su amenazante espada se materializaba en su mano – ¡y jamás lo será! – sentencio al momento que se disponía a terminar de una vez por todas con la vida del ojiazul.

-¡Basta! – se escucho la voz de Serena, quien en ese momento llegaba al lado de Taiki. Y con tan solo esa palabra, el furioso ataque de la sailor del viento fue detenido. –Comprendo que estén molestas, pero Seiya, Taiki y Yaten no tienen la culpa de nada.

-¿Acaso estas bromeando?- Pregunto irónica sailor Neptium - ¿Cómo puedes decir que ellos no tienen la culpa de nada? ¡¿Cómo? Cuando preferiste la vida de ese imbécil sobre la de Endymión! –

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto la tenue voz de sailor Mercury – Serena, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ante esa pregunta, Seiya bajo la mirada sintiéndose dolido. El entendía que para ellas la vida de Darien era más importante que la suya. Hasta cierto punto, incluso comprendía el que cuestionaran a la rubia sobre la dura decisión que tuvo que tomar apenas el día anterior. Lo entendía… pero también dolía.

La hermosa rubia bajo la mirada al no soportar ver la tristeza y la incertidumbre en los ojos de sus amigas.

-¡Mírame! –Le exigió furiosa la más pequeña de todas dando un par de pasos hacia adelante - Siempre te he amado y siempre te he respetado. Pero ahora, no puedo verte sin que una parte de mi ser te odie. –Le confesó con un par de lagrimas ya cruzando por su rostro, mientras que sujetaba fuertemente su alabarda - Al menos ten el valor de mirarnos a los ojos y decirnos porque. ¿Por qué la mataste? ¡¿Por qué mataste a mi amiga Rini? – Su mano derecha soltó la alabarda y fue llevada hasta su rostro, cubriéndolo, mientras que unos lastimeros sollozos comenzaron a surgir de sus labios.

-Serena –le llamo esta vez Sailors Venus – Solo queremos entender. Nosotras… jamás hubiéramos creído posible lo que nuestros ojos vieron hace apenas algunas horas. Nosotras… no lo entendemos…

-Serena… por favor – Suplico la quebrada voz de Sailor Mars –Explícanos ¿por qué renunciaste a todo? ¿Por qué traicionaste nuestro futuro? ¿Por qué le quitaste la vida a Darien y a Rini?... Por favor, di algo…

A estas alturas los tres hermanos estaban más que confundidos. ¿Quién era Rini y qué relación tenía en todo eso?

-Yo… no tuve opción… yo…

-¡Si tuviste opción! –Le reclamo furiosa la sailor de los mares –la tuviste y lo preferiste a él- señalo amenazante al chico de ojos azules.

-¿De eso se trata? ¿Todo esto es por él? ¿Nos traicionaste a nosotras y a nuestro futuro… ¡por él! ¡¿Por este imbécil? ¿Fue por el que asesinaste a Endymión?- Uranus estaba en verdad furioso y el hecho de que Serena no pronunciara palabra solo la enfurecía mas - ¡Responde! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mataste a la pequeña dama?

-¡Porque todo era una mentira!– las encaro levantando el rostro con sus facciones ya descompuestas por el dolor - ¡Jamás hubo amor, ni lealtad! ¡Todo fue mentira! –Les grito destrozada por la pena -Todo fue un engañó, desde el milenio de plata. Ese amor jamás significo nada. Tantas luchas, tanto dolor, tanta angustia y sufrimiento, ¡No fueron nada! ¡Nada!

El rostro de las siete guerreras presentes mostro una infinita sorpresa, acompañada de un absoluto pánico ¿Qué es lo que su princesa estaba diciendo?

Taiki pudo ver como los ojos de Mercury se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que una expresión de incredulidad se instalaba en sus facciones. Fue ahí que comprendió que las palabras de la joven princesa estaban siendo malinterpretadas.

El apuesto castaño pude deducir por el obvio sufrimiento impreso en el rostro de las inners y la visible furia creciendo en las facciones de la outers, que ellas estaban entendiendo mal el mensaje. Serena no era la traidora. Ella no se refería así misma, sino a ese maldito bastardo que afortunadamente ya no existía.

-Fue Darien – se apresuro decir tratando de aclarar un poco el malentendido- El la engaño, las engaño a todas, el jamás la amo, la traiciono y la daño en todas las formas posibles.

-Taiki – escucho su nombre susurrado de los labios de Serena, seguramente pidiéndole que no dijera más.

El castaño ignoro el llamado de la rubia y continua develando una verdad que sin duda traería mucho sufrimiento - Todo en el fue un engaño y ninguna de ustedes pudo notarlo jamás. – Les aseguro notablemente alterado por sus propias palabras – ¡El merecía morir! Y aun cuando Seiya no hubiera estado involucrado, tarde o temprano el terminaría muerto a manos de Serena.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Le reclamo furiosa sailor Uranus - Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando, tu solo….

-Por supuesto que se de lo que hablo, me di cuenta desde el primer día en que estuve a su lado –aseguro señalando a Serena, quien a estas alturas, se encontraba recargada en uno de los muros cercanos mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos – Porque hemos sino mis hermanos y yo, quienes la apoyamos en esos momentos, ¡después de que nadie pudo protegerla de ese bastardo!

-¡Taiki… por favor… no lo hagas… -le suplico entre sollozos – no es el momento, no estoy lista…por favor… eso no. –le rogo que guardara su penoso secreto.

-Ellas merecen saberlo, tú lo sabes, solo así lo entenderán. Y perdóname Serena, pero todo parece indicar que tú jamás estarás lista para confesarlo. –le comento desviando su mirada. Debía hacerlo, debía hacer entender a las Sailors él porque Darien merecía la muerte, aun cuando sintiera que estaba traicionando la confianza de la rubia.

-Serena- se escucho el tenue llamado de la sacerdotisa -¿De que esta hablando? Dinos que no es verdad –le suplico empezando a comprender las palabras del castaño.

-Lo es –afirmo ella en medio de aquel amargo llanto – el jamás me amo, desde el milenio de plata, ¡todo fue una farsa!, y… lo más triste, es que tal vez, siempre lo supe –declaro sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al mismo Taiki – El siempre fue tan frio y tan distante. Yo siempre represente para él una molestia. Todas lo sabemos. Pero… pero el futuro estaba escrito, y debía cumplirse. Y si alguna vez dude o quise renunciar, ella me disuadió de todo. Porque yo la amaba, amaba a Rini mas que cualquiera de ustedes y él, el me la arrebato. El destruyo todo, el mismo día que mostro su verdadero rostro, en que me dio a conocer su perverso corazón…

-No… -susurro dolida la joven Saturn – No es posible –le dolía aceptar las palabras de su princesa, porque en su interior, podía sentir que era sincera, podía sentir que todo lo dicho por ella era verdad, una cruel verdad.

-Bombón –se le escapo apenas en un murmullo. Estaba impresionado y sumamente dolido al percatarse del gran dolor que todo aquello le provocaba a su amada.

-Debe haber algún error, debe, existir alguna otra explicación, no es posible que…

-Lo es – se escucho la voz de sailor Plut interrumpiendo las palabras de Jupiter –Lo he visto, la puerta del pasado me lo ha revelado todo – la hermosa guerrera se acerco a sus compañeras y paso entre ellas hasta situarse al pie de la escalera. Se veía destrozada, en su rostro y en sus ojos era visible el constante llanto y el sufrimiento que la estaban atormentando. Clavo sus ojos en las celestes pupilas de Serena y tras un instante, desvió la vista al no soportar ver el dolor impreso en el rostro de su princesa.

-Plut –le llamo la pequeña Saturn temerosa de que aquella mujer terminara de confirmarle sus temores.

Para sorpresa de todos, las rodillas de la sailor del tiempo se doblaron, quedando hincada frente de todos ellos, con el rostro inclinado y la vista fija en el suelo –Perdóname princesa – se escucho un doloroso lamento. – Te hemos fallado –le aseguro consternada – Debimos darnos cuenta, debimos impedir que el te tocara, yo… lo lamento…

-Plut ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – le exigió una respuesta una exaltada Júpiter

-Endymión... el… la engaño, nos mintió a todas, nunca hubo amor. –Respondió en la misma penosa posición – Tenias razón Uranus, el concilio si escondía algo, ellos idearon todo durante el milenio de plata. Endymión se les unió, y ellos lo utilizaron como la carnada perfecta para atrapar a Serenety. ¡Todo fue mentira!-

-No es posible… - pronunciaron los incrédulos labios de Venus

-¡Acéptenlo de una vez por todas! Ese maldito era solo eso… un maldito bastardo que jugó con los sentimientos de Serena ¿Acaso no terminan de entenderlo? Todo fue mentira, el jamás la amo, el traiciono su confianza, su amor, su lealtad, el… el….- Taiki detuvo sus palabras al toparse en la afligida mirada de sailor Mercury.

-Ese maldito… esas fueron las imágenes que el espejo de Neptium nos mostro, es por eso que ella pedía ayuda de esa forma tan desesperada. Fue él quien la ataco de esa manera tan cruel y salvaje, el… el… abuso de ella.

Una serie de ligeros gritos a medio contener se hicieron escuchar, mientras que la boca de varias de las chicas ya se encontraba cubierta por sus propias manos en señal de completo asombro, o quizás, aun mas, de completo pánico.

Las últimas cuatro palabras pronunciadas por Sailor Plut resonaron en la mente de todos de forma devastadora. No era posible. No a ella.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que su interior era albergado por una mezcla de pena, furia y arrepentimiento.

Neptium busco por instinto la cercanía de Uranus, refugiándose en su pecho para poder llorar libremente el dolor que aquella terrible noticia le causaba.

Saturn permaneció perpleja, sin mover un solo musculo, sin pronunciar palabra. Pero sus ojos expresaban la inmensa pena que sentía por dentro, y sus mejillas ya estaban por completo cubiertas de llanto.

Mars se llevo ambas manos a la altura del pecho y bajo la triste mirada mientras trataba de calmar el gran pesar que le estaba carcomiendo el interior.

No era posible, era…. Imperdonable. Nadie jamás lo supo. Nadie pudo impedirlo y ella… su dulce princesa….

El desconsolado llanto de Mercury, Venus y Plut rompía con aquel incomodo silencio que amenazaba con envolverlos. Mientras que Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Uranus tenían su afligida mirada, fija en el lugar donde hasta hace un par de minutos se había encontrado su desconsolada princesa.

-Bombón – se escucho apenas un lastimero susurro. Aquella noticia le causaba mas dolor que todo el que había experimentado a lo largo en su vida. Ella… su amada bombón… ¿Qué podía decirle para consolarla? ¿Qué podía hacer por ella para hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle para compensar tan solo un poco todo aquello que ese maldito le había arrebatado tan cruelmente?

-Era eso – medito en voz alta el chico de cabellos platinados. Ahora comprendía el constante misterio que rodeaba a Serena y Taiki. Ahora comprendía porque que rubia le había tomado tanto cariño y hasta cierto punto, porque se había hecho tan dependiente al castaño.

Ahora tenían sentido las palabras que aquel maldito había dicho antes de morir. Y al terminar de comprenderlo, pudo sentir claramente como su sangre parecía hervir dentro de sus venas. Ese maldito le había mentido a Serena hasta el último momento. Y ella… ella no mecería ninguna clase de dolor…

-¿Por qué? – se escucho la repentina y molesta pregunta de Seiya. Todos alzaron la vista mostrándose ofendidos ante una pregunta tan tonta, dadas las circunstancias.

Seiya se giro sobre si mismo y comenzó a subir los escalones mirando fría y fijamente a su hermano. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? –le pregunto furioso sintiéndose sumamente traicionado.

Taiki desvió su mirada con tristeza, le dolía ver el sufrimiento marcado en la mirada de Seiya. El sabía cuán grande era el amor de su hermano por la rubia, y por consiguiente, también sabía el gran dolor que la reciente noticia le había causado.

-Ella me lo pidió. No estaba lista para que nadie más lo supiera. –Le aseguro consternado al recordar aquello -En ese momento Serena se encontraba sola, y de haberlo dicho a alguien, seguramente se hubiera apartado de nosotros. Le prometí mantener el secreto y con esa promesa, ella pareció sentirse más cómoda con nuestra compañía.

-Pero ella….- se escucho la tímida voz de Mercury. - ¿Ella está bien?

-Pues… como ustedes lo han notado, ella trato de dejar aquel momento atrás. Ella no quería que ustedes lo supieran. Pero….

-Es la única forma en que se puede justificar la muerte de Endymión. – fue Plut quien hablo mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas de sus mejillas. Aun así, su triste mirada continuo ensombreciendo sus facciones.

-Yo… no termino de comprenderlo… no entiendo porque…

-Yo misma no termino de aceptarlo Venus, pero la puerta del pasado me lo mostro, y no hay duda.

-Debemos hablar con ella… no lo sé… debemos…

-No es el momento Saturn. Lo mejor será darle un poco de tiempo. Ella necesita estar sola. Y ustedes necesitan terminar de comprender todo esto.

-Dinos lo que sabes –le suplico aun con la voz quebrada la dulce Amy, después de desvanecer su trasformación

El resto de las Sailors la imitaron y todos se dirigieron a la sala donde les esperaba una larga y penosa charla.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde. En la habitación de Serena.**

No pudo resistirlo, y había huido antes de sentir las compasivas y atormentadas miradas sobre ella. Sabía que aquella noticia devastaría a todos y no quería que las chicas y en especial Seiya, la viera con ese dolor y esa angustia que habían expresado los ojos de sailor Plut.

Ahora todos lo sabían, conocían su desgracia. Serena sabía que en esos momentos tanto Setsuna como Taiki estarían relatando al resto, lo que cada uno sabía. Y ella, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue regresar a su habitación y tirarse sobre la cama para llorar amargamente.

Se sentía inútil, dolida, y sumamente humillada. Se sentía mal consigo misma y con todos aquellos que esperaban por ella más allá de la puerta.

Siguió llorando, tratando así de descargar la pena que la consumía, y fue en ese momento que pudo sentir con gran claridad que ya había pasado anteriormente por un dolor semejante, por esa extraña sensación de odiarse a sí misma y a la vida que estaba obligada a vivir.

Un repentino dolor de cabeza llego a ella acompañado de una serie de imágenes en las que pudo verse a sí misma, como la princesa Serenety.

**RECUERDO**

-No… no quiero, ¿Por qué debo ser yo? –preguntaba la hermosa princesa al hombre frente a ella.

-Lo lamento Serenety, pero es tu destino, has nacido con el poder del ángel de la luz durmiendo en tu interior y eso te convierte en la responsable de acabar con Kya.

-Pero,¿ por qué? Yo… no lo entiendo.

-Pero ángel, ya te lo he explicado muchas veces.

-Lo sé papa, pero no quiero. No quiero tener que pelear con nadie, no quiero sentirme obligada a hacerlo. ¿Por qué debo matarla? Ella no tiene la culpa. Cualquiera enloquecería de dolor y rabia después de lo que le hicieron.

-Lo sé, pero ella es la única que regresara de la muerte a exigir venganza. –le aseguro su padre - y para nuestra desgracia, ella no tendrá compasión de nadie, sean inocentes o no, acabara con la vida de todos.

-Pero…

-Es tú destino Serenety y no puedes cambiarlo. –le reprocho el rey en tono severo. -Tú serás responsable de salvar al universo de la furia de Kya. Tu deberás derrotarla o será el fin de todo cuanto conoces. –fueron las duras palabras que el rey dirigió a su hija justo antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Serenety se tiro sobre su cama y lloro de manera desconsolada, se adiaba a si misma por haber nacido con una obligación como esa, y en especial, odiaba al destino, y esa vida que le estaba obligando a vivir.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

Serena se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza presionándola con fuerza. El dolor era muy fuerte, pero era aun mayor la impresión de aquel recuerdo. Porque si, ella sabía que eso había sido un recuerdo. Lo cual significaba que Maryus habia cumplido su promesa, y ella poco a poco iria recuperando sus recuerdos. Este habia sido el primero. El primer recuerdo que tenía de su padre. Sin embargo, lejos de traerle alegría, le causo aun más confusión y angustia.

Se levanto de la cama y se acerco al espejo. Se veía muy cansada, y ese terrible dolor de cabeza le daba un aspecto aun más lamentable. Respiro profundo y por milésima vez se reprendió a si misma por ser tan débil. Ese no era momento para llorar, a pesar de lo dolorosa que pudiera ser la situación. Debía ser fuerte.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Era hora de enfrentar a las chicas. Volvió a la cama y se sentó en ella tratando de estar lista para esa penosa charla.

Limpio el rastro de lagrimas con el dorso de su manos derecha – Adelante- se escapo apenas un murmullo de sus labios. Sin embargo, fue suficiente, pues un segundo después la puerta fue abierta, y tras ella se asomo el afligido rostro de un apuesto chico de ojos azules.

**

* * *

**

**Minutos antes. En la sala**

-Lo sabía, siempre desconfié de ese tal Concilio- volvió a declarar la furiosa voz de Haruka

-Después de todo, ese tal Maryus resulta responsable incluso de esto.- razono Taiki en voz alta.

Todos voltearon a verlos. Ya hace un par de minutos se habían percatado de la ausencia de Seiya. Mas una de las chicas pudo notar como el ojiazil se apartaba del grupo rumbo a la escalera. Pero nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué razones tenían ahora para impedir que él se acercara a su princesa?

La verdad. Ninguna. Solo esperaban que su compañía le brindara a Serena el consuelo que tiempo atrás solía darle.

-Podría decirse que el fue la causa –hablo Setsuna, retomando su explicación - ya que debido a su traición, el concilio decidió obtener el cristal de plata para poder fortalecerse. Pero no podía simplemente tomarlo, y sabían que la Reina jamás lo entregaría, aun menos después de que el Rey fue asesinado a manos de Maryus, que a fin de cuentas, había sido uno de sus miembros. –Aseguro la hermosa mujer -Fue entonces que involucraron a Endymión, para que él se ganara el corazón de Serenety y pudieran así manipularla para utilizar el cristal.

-¿Porque lo hizo? Porque prestarse para dañar a una dulce chica como Serenety –Cuestiono aun dolida la dulce Amy.

-Por el poder – Le aseguro la guardiana del tiempo - El concilio le prometió a Endymión que le entregaría el reino lunar una vez que ellos hubieran obtenido el cristal.

-Pero ¿Por qué armar todo este engaño? ¿Por qué no simplemente atacar a la Luna?

-No era tan sencillo Hotaru, tras la traición de Maryus, el concilio perdió una gran parte de su poder. Ellos sabían que si enfrentaban a la Reina de frente, también se enfrentarían a toda la guardia real y a las poderosas Sailors exteriores, e incluso a las sailor inners que estaban próximas a recibir su nombramiento oficial.

-Además- continuó con su relato – Sabían que antes de morir, el Rey les había brindado tiempo, pues estaban seguros de que no volverían a ver a Maryus, aun cuando estaban convencidos de que tarde o temprano regresaría.

-Entonces ellos siempre supieron que él seguía vivo

-Siempre lo sospecharon –aclaro el comentario de Mina – además, contaban con otra ventaja que la propia reina les había brindado.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto esta vez una confundida Michiru

-La princesa Serenety era muy especial, no solo por ser la heredera de aquel reino, sino por sí misma.-aseguro con tono orgulloso - Ella poseía varios dones, que sin duda la propia diosa Selene le había brindado, tales como el poder de Sanidad, que la propia Reina poseía, y que si bien podía verse cono un perfecto don, también conllevaba un gran sacrificio, ya que al utilizarlo, se restaba un poco del poder vital.

-Es por eso que la Reina murió al utilizar el poder de curación lunar para brindarnos una nueva oportunidad a nosotras. –razono Haruka en voz alta.

-Así es, -confirmo Setsuna – pero los dones de Serenety eran mayores, ya que ella poseía la habilidad de leer el alma de una persona a través de su mirada. Además, poseía una gran empatía con aquellos que la rodeaban. Ella siempre supo rodearse de personas de noble corazón y buenas intenciones. Y a la vez, siempre guardo distancia y recelo para aquellos que le causaban una mala impresión desde el primer momento.

-Además - añadió - aun cuando no fue muy frecuente, en el reino se sabía que en ocasiones, la joven princesa podía ver fragmentos del futuro, a través de sus sueños.

-Si, según recuerdo, es por eso que se aferro a convertirse en una sailor, porque lo había visto en uno de sus sueños.

-Así es Amy- confirmo la hermosa mujer – Pero cuando la Reina borro la mente de Serenety, también le pidió al cristal de plata que quitara de ella la habilidad de leer la mirada, con el único deseo de protegerla de una verdad que sin duda la atormentaría por siempre. La Reina no quería que Serenety recordara jamás nada relacionado con el concilio y la muerte de su padre, y sabía que la constante tristeza impresa en sus propios ojos la delatarían, ya que ella decidió borrar la mente de todo el reino, menos la suya propia.

- Yo no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el plan realizado entre el Concilio y Endymión.- Se escucho la varonil pero impaciente voz de Yaten.

Uranus y Neptium lo fulminaron con la mirada. Y a pesar de que su presencia seguía incomodando a las outers. Debían reconocer que la situación había cambiado. Como el propio Taiki lo había dicho, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron al lado de su princesa en aquellos terribles momentos, brindándole compañía y apoyo.

Y las outers aun en silencio, y bajo el mismo semblante necio y arrogante, se los agradecían y aun cuando su orgullo fuera muy grande para aceptarlo, se sentían en deuda con los tres hermanos.

-Tiene que ver… -inicio Setsuna su explicación – debido a que el concilio lo sabía. Sabía que la Reina había borrado los recuerdos de Serenety y con ellos, se había llevado su habilidad para leer las intenciones del alma a través de una mirada, convirtiendo a su propia hija en una presa fácil para el malévolo plan del concilio.

-Fue por eso que ella creyó en las palabras de Endymión, y se enamoro de él perdidamente. Ella se mostro feliz en su compañía y la Reina se alegro de verla tan dichosa, que jamás dudo de las buenas intenciones que el príncipe de la tierra tenia hacia Serenety. –Señalo consternada por aquel recuerdo. –Y es por eso, que cuando nos brindo a todas nosotras una oportunidad, también se la brindo a él, pensando que finalmente su hija podría ser feliz, aun cuando tuviera que serlo en otra vida.

-Serena tiene razón. –Reflexiono Mina en voz alta – Ahora lo comprendo. Era por eso que Darien jamás se mostro del todo enamorado. Todas fuimos testigos de su frialdad hacia ella, su falta de cariño y atención. De cómo en muchas ocasiones la llamo inmadura o la hizo sentir mal. Poco digna de él.

-Pero como la misma _Gatita _lo dijo: "El futuro estaba escrito, y debía cumplirse" –repitió Haruka en voz alta - Y a pesar de que nosotras vimos la triteza en los ojos de ella, y de que en muchas ocasiones cuestionamos el amor de Darien. La verdad es, que el futuro estaba escrito y era nuestra obligación asegurar su cumplimiento.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo crueles que fuimos –murmuro Michiru con voz consternada – Nosotras nos convertimos en su verdugo, obligándola a continuar adelante. Fuimos egoístas, y a pesar de ver la tristeza en los ojos de Serena. Nunca nos detuvimos a preguntar el porqué. _"Pleitecillos de novios"_ recuerdo haber pensado.

-Todas hicimos mal –aseguro Lita con el semblante decaído - ninguna de nosotras le pregunto a Serena que es lo que realmente quería, o como se sentía con respecto a todo eso. Simplemente nos aferramos a que el futuro debía ser cumplido. Casi podíamos palparlo…

-Y fue entonces que ustedes vinieron –interrumpió Amy llamando la atención de Yaten y Taiki – y nosotras tratamos de restarle importancia, tratamos de fingir que nada había cambiado. Incluso llegamos a criticar la posición de las outers con respecto a ustedes. Siempre confiamos en que el destino jamás cambiaria. Siempre tuvimos fe en el amor que existía entre Darien y Serena, pero…

-Pero aquella tarde, -interrumpió Rey- las cuatro inners pudimos ver la duda en su mirada. En ese preciso momento en que Seiya le pidió una oportunidad para remplazar a Darien. –Sonrió con nostalgia. Lita, Mina y Amy también sonrieron de manera melancólica al recordar aquel momento. -Y nos asustamos. –aseguro la sacerdotisa. -Entramos en pánico al darnos cuenta de que Seiya la estaba haciendo dudar, de que en verdad Serena dudaba. –Recordó con tristeza al tiempo que una fugaz lágrima escapaba de su ojo derecho – Yo fui a hablar con ella esa misma noche. Se veía tan triste y confundida, que por un momento me compadecí de ella. Pero supongo que la sailor que existe en mi, tuvo mayor presencia que la amiga que Serena necesitaba en esos momentos. –Reconoció con dolor y con la voz quebrada ante aquel triste recuerdo- aun tengo muy claro en la memoria lo que le dije: _"¿Qué piensas hacer? Tendremos más problemas si no decides bien las cosas. Tú tienes a quien querer"_ Fue mi argumento.

-Entonces ella… ella…

-Si, al parecer ella correspondía los sentimientos de Seiya –Interrumpió Mina la pregunta del chico de cabellos plateados.-

-En la ausencia de Darien, Serena sin darse cuenta convirtió a Seiya en su consuelo. –Aseguro Lita -Ella era feliz al estar a su lado, toda su tristeza desaparecía cuando él estaba cerca. Todas lo notábamos y nos alegraba verla sonreír, ya que sabíamos que la distancia entre ella y Darien, la lastimaba.

-Pero ella parecía olvidarse de todo cuando Seiya se acercaba- aseguro esta vez Amy con la vista perdida en los recuerdos – en algún momento todas llegamos a temer que los sentimiento de Serena cambiaran, y aun mas cuando descubrimos que Seiya ya se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Sin embargo, Serena siempre se mostro tan tranquila y tan ingenua de aquel amor. Hasta ese día.- Sonrió con ternura -Rey tiene razón. Todas nos dimos cuenta de que Serena dudo al momento de darle una respuesta. Todas, por un segundo, tuvimos miedo de que ella le brindara esa oportunidad que el tanto ansiaba. Y temimos porque…

-Porque en el fondo todas sabíamos que el amor que Serena sentí por Darien, ya no era tan fuerte –aseguro Michiru

-Pero fuimos tercas, y hasta cierto punto egoístas, yo, más que cualquier otra – reconoció un tanto apenada la hermosa corredora de autos - ¿Cuántas veces no le prohibí que lo viera? ¿Cuántas veces mis fríos argumentos la hicieron llorar, sin que yo cediera ante sus palabras?

-Todas tenemos culpa en esto –Aseguro la más pequeña del grupo – Como Taiki y Setsuna dijeron: el nos engaño a todas, incluso a la propia reina. Sé que no es consuelo, pero ahora me alegra saber que él está muerto, aun cuando eso signifique que jamás volveré a ver a Rini. –declaro con tristeza

Al parecer, finalmente estaba todo aclarado, ahora los hermanos Kuo conocían toda la historia que rodeaba a Serena, tanto su trágico pasado, como su ahora desvanecido futuro.

Por su parte, las Sailors habían sido informadas de los triste momento que su princesa tuvo que pasar después de su enfrentamiento con Darien, así como el confuso momento en que ataco a Seiya, para después intentar quitarse la vida, hasta el día en que ellos la dejaron en su casa, donde horas más tarde tuvo lugar la reconciliación entre las Sailors y su princesa.

A su vez, ahora todos sabían, que el concilio no era su aliado, y eso aumentaba a tres la lista de enemigos y a once la lista de Sailors que estaban dispuestas a luchar codo a codo para proteger a la princesa.

Aun así, la incertidumbre era muy grande ¿Serian ellos capaces de derrotar a Maryus, a Kya y al Concilio?

Por el bien de todo el universo… esperaban serlo.

* * *

**En la habitación de Serena.**

La hermosa princesa contuvo la respiración al percatarse de que era Seiya y no una de las chicas quien entraba a la habitación.

El entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargando su espaldea en ella. No sabía exactamente qué decir. Pero la necesitaba, quería tenerla cerca, quiera consolarla, quería expresarle cuanto le dolía el que ella estuviera sufriendo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero al verla allí, sentada a la orilla de la cama, tan indefensa, tan lastimada, simplemente no supo que decir.

-¿Sabes? Cuando lo pienso detenidamente, no me siento como una víctima – susurro la rubia embozando una nostálgica sonrisa-

Seiya se sorprendió ante el comentario y la miro fijamente como si tratara de leer en su rostro su significado.

Serena palmeo el espacio libre sobre la cama a su lado derecho, invitándolo a sentar. El chico se separo de la puerta y tomo su lugar a escasos centímetros de la rubia, quien podía leer claramente la duda que sus palabras habían dejado en el.

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya estarás enterado de mi historia en el milenio de plata, así como del hermoso futuro que prometía ser Tokio de Cristal- Comento con la vista baja y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

Seiya asintió en silencio, la reciente conversación que había tenido con las chicas había aclarado muchas de sus dudas, y a la vez, había aumentado su dolor al darse cuenta del gran sufrimiento que toda aquella realidad representaba para su amada.

Ahora Seiya sabía que el amor que Serena había sentido por Darien provenía de un hermoso cuento de hadas que tuvo un final trágico, y que prometía tener su final feliz en el cumplimiento de Tokio de Cristal.

Pero también se había dado cuenta, de que aquel legendario amor, jamás fue sincero por parte del Endymión. Y le dolía, le dolía el dolor que aquella verdad pudiera representar para Serena. Porque la amaba. El si la amaba. Y cualquier dolor que ella pudiera padecer, el también lo sufría.

-Supongo que a simple vista las cosas siempre fueron demasiado bellas para ser ciertas. El parecía tan ideal, y yo lo ame, aun cuando a mis ojos no era tan perfecto.-le confesó aun cabizbaja- No me malentiendas, sin duda el habría sido el hombre ideal para la mayoría de las chicas, pero no para mí. En silencio yo siempre odie su perfección, su autosuficiencia, su falta de cariño, y aun cuando lo amaba perdidamente, podía sentir con bastante claridad como mi amor por el decaía día con día, desde hace un timepo. –le confesó mirándolo a los ojos por un instante.

-¿Sabes? Debo confesar que fuiste el responsable de eso – le aseguro de manera nostálgica.

Seiya la miro extrañado.

-Cuando tu llegaste, cambiaste mi mundo, y al darme cuenta de que me amabas, experimente una dicha que fue muy diferente a cualquiera que antes hubiera sentido.-

Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Ella lo sabia!. ¡Ella sabía que él la amaba. En aquel entonces, ella lo sabia! –Bombón yo…

-Sí, siempre lo supe – le interrumpió ella desviando nuevamente su mirada –Pero no era correcto, y debí ocultarme tras una falsa imagen de ingenuidad, antes que encarar el hecho de que estabas despertando en mí, aquellos sentimientos, que en mi caso, ya tenían dueño. – Le recordó con una palpable tristeza en sus palabras – Pero tú no me lo pusiste fácil, y cada día me sorprendí a misma pensando en ti, preguntándome donde estarías o que estarías haciendo, aun cuando nos hubiéramos visto esa misma mañana en el colegio.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír, aun sin saber exactamente por qué sonreía ¿Acaso era el recuerdo de aquellos momentos? ¿O era el hecho de escuchar de los labios de su amada que ella también había sentido algo por él?

-En muchas ocasiones soñé contigo –le confesó con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas –pero creo que empecé a preocuparme cuando comencé a soñar contigo aun estando despierta. No lo sé. Simplemente llego un momento en que me di cuenta de que la ausencia o la falta de comunicación de Darien, no me afectaban cuando tú estabas cerca. Y fue entonces cuando tuve que aceptar, que me estaba enamorando de ti perdidamente.- le confesó con una sonrisa nostálgica y con un par de lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos sin permiso – Pero no era correcto. El pasado que me unía a Darien tenía un gran peso en mi vida y el futuro que nos esperaba juntos, ya se había convertido en una obligación.

- Fue entonces cuando comencé a desesperarme, cuando mi ansiedad por verlo se hizo urgente. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que viniera a mi lado y me convenciera de que lo que estaba sintiendo por ti no era correcto. Necesitaba que me diera fortaleza para seguir adelante con un futuro que había comenzado odiar… Y esa tarde, en la azotea del colegio, por un segundo pensé que en verdad había vuelto. Por un segundo creí que al estar a su lado, recuperaría la confianza en nuestro amor, y el deseo de cumplir aquel hermoso futuro.

- Pero no fue así, el no llego, y una vez más eras tú el que estaba en su lugar, a mi lado, brindándome apoyo y consuelo, aumentando mis dudas y mi secreto amor por ti.- Una ligera risa nostálgica se escapo de sus labios –Pero tú fuiste aun mas lejos y me pediste remplazarlo y yo… yo dude, ¡por Dios santo que yo dude! Y por un breve segundo mis labios pelearon contra mi razón para brindarte el sí que tanto ansiabas… y fue entonces que las vi… eran las chicas paradas en aquella puerta, recordándome aun en silencio y con su simple presencia, que tenía un futuro por cumplir, y que muy a mi pesar, tu no formabas parte de él.

-Bombón yo… lo lamento, no sabía nada de todo esto, yo desconocía por completo tu historia. Jamás quise causarte daño, yo…

-Tu simplemente me amaste – le interrumpió nuevamente- ¿Cómo puedes disculparte por eso?. No Seiya, soy yo quien lo lamenta, se que la pasaste mal a mi lado, amándome de esa manera mientras que yo solo jugaba el papel de la ingenua amiga.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo siempre guarde la esperanza de que volvieras a cumplir tu promesa- le sonrió con dulzura al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente

-Bombón- la llamo tomando sus manos entre las suyas y obligándola a verlo a los ojos – Yo aun te amo, siempre te he amado, y te juro por mi vida que siempre te amare, solo… solo quiero una oportunidad para hacerte feliz- le aseguro con la vista fija en el intenso azul de los hermosos luceros frente a él.

Serena desvió la mirada y separando sus manos de las del chico, se puso de pie y camino hacia el balcón dándole la espalda.

Seiya la siguió en silencio y se detuvo un par de pasos detrás de la chica. Se sentía confundido, asustado, y a la vez ansioso de la oportunidad que por tanto tiempo había deseado.

–Ya es tarde Seiya- Escucho con dolor escapar de los labios de la chica - El ha destruido lo mejor de mí. Ya no soy la dulce y gentil chica de la que tú te enamoraste. Ya no poseo la inocencia y la ingenuidad que en aquel entonces te cautivaron. Ahora me siento como un muerto en vida, vacía por dentro, sin nada que ofrecer. Con mi vida y mi afectos desperdiciados en alguien que no lo merecía. Con miedo a vivir, pues la vida que conocía y el futuro por el que tanto luche ya no existen. Ya no tengo nada que ofrecer Seiya. No te merezco, y en especial, tú mereces mucho más de lo que yo soy ahora.

El escucho cada palabra con un infinito dolor. Pero no lo aceptaba. Jamás lo aceptaría. Mucho menos ahora que el único obstáculo entre él y ella, ya no existía. Ahora que había escuchado de los propios labios de su amada que ella también llego a corresponderle.

No, no lo aceptaría, sin importar los peros que Serena pudiera darle. Sin importa lo insignificante que ella pudiera sentirse de momento. Sin importar cuántas veces ella se lo pidiera. El no lo haría. Esta vez no se haría a un lado.

Esta vez el lucharía por su amor. Aun cuando tuviera que luchar contra ella, y derribar las barreras que estaba construyendo alrededor de su corazón.

El no la dejaría.

Esta vez no permitiría que nadie los separara, ni siquiera la propia Serena con sus dudas y sus inseguridades.

El se encargaría de disipar todos sus temores. El sanaría con su infinito amor, todas sus heridas.

El no volvería a renunciar a ella. Aun cuando la propia Serena se lo pidiera.

La verdad, era que la amaba demasiado como para cumplirle ese deseo. No lo haría. Jamás volvería a apartarse de su lado.

Jamás.

* * *

Huy, !qué emoción!

Beso, beso…

Ok, ya en serio. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

La verdad es que planeaba dejarlo un poquito más corto, pero no pude parar de escribir.

Estoy emocionada, y por más que ya tengo visualizado el final, los capítulos se siguen apilando. Definitivamente esta historia se rehúsa a terminar.

Bueno, saben que me encanta recibir sus comentarios, aun cuando en ocasiones no tenga el tiempo de responderlos.

Por favor sigan dejando sus Reviews, prometo, prometo y prometo, responderlos en esta ocasión.

Mil besos y abrazos para todos.

Cuídense.


	22. Yo aun te veo, bombon

Hola de nuevo.

Como ven, la historia se sigue alargando y yo, de momento, disfruto seguir escribiendo cada capítulo.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Por fis, dejen sus comentarios…

* * *

**Yo aun te veo… bombón.**

–Ya es tarde Seiya- Escucho con dolor escapar de los labios de la chica - El ha destruido lo mejor de mí. Ya no soy la dulce y gentil chica de la que tú te enamoraste. Ya no poseo la inocencia y la ingenuidad que en aquel entonces te cautivaron. Ahora me siento como un muerto en vida, vacía por dentro, sin nada que ofrecer. Con mi vida y mi afectos desperdiciados en alguien que no lo merecía. Con miedo a vivir, pues la vida que conocía y el futuro por el que tanto luche, ya no existen. Ya no tengo nada que ofrecer Seiya. No te merezco, y en especial, tú mereces mucho más de lo que yo soy ahora.

El escucho cada palabra con un infinito dolor. Pero no lo aceptaba. Jamás lo aceptaría. Mucho menos ahora que el único obstáculo entre él y ella, ya no existía. Ahora que había escuchado de los propios labios de su amada que ella también llego a corresponderle.

El no volvería a renunciar a ella. Aun cuando la propia Serena se lo pidiera.

No lo haría. Jamás volvería a apartarse de su lado.

Jamás.

Apretó los puños a sus constados, sintiéndose molesto y frustrado. Esta vez nadie conseguiría apartarlo de la mujer que amaba. Ni siquiera, su propia amada.

-Bombón… yo, no quiero ser egoísta, grosero, o mucho menos insensible, pero la verdad es… que no me importa. –afirmo con tono dulce –

Serena giro algo contrariada ante ese comentario, topándose de frente con un angustiado rostro que se esforzaba por sonreír.

-Yo… yo te amo, como te dije en aquella ocasión, yo, sin darme cuenta, me enamore perdidamente de ti –le aseguro con los ojos cristalizados ante aquel recuerdo –y eso no ha cambiado en nada- afirmo regalándole su mejor sonrisa – ni siquiera lo que Setsuna y Taiki me han dicho lo cambia.

-Yo te amo. Y creo que eres una tonta al pensar que no me mereces. –le sonrió con nostalgia - Porque ¿Sabes? Sin importar lo que puedas decirme, soy yo quien resulta ser poca cosa ante ti. Después de todo, tu eres una princesa, casi una diosa, ¿y yo?, yo soy solo una simple guerrera, y en estos momentos, un chico común y corriente.

-Seiya…yo…

-Por favor, necesito decírtelo – le interrumpió –necesito que sepas que mi amor por ti va mas allá de lo fuiste, o de lo que podrías llegar a ser. Yo te amo aquí, ahora, justo como eres, justo en este momento… yo te amo. Y sé que tal vez no se la mejor declaración de amor, y que tal vez las circunstancias no podrían ser peores, pero… yo te amo.

Sin siquiera notarlo, los ojos de Serena comenzaron a derramar lagrimas en silencio, mientras ella sentía que en su interior, el corazón se le estrujaba ante las palabas del chico

-Me dices que te sientes muerta, y que sientes que ya no tienes nada para ofrecer. Pero… yo no te pido nada. Yo solo quiero darte todo lo que esté en mis manos. –aseguro en tono dulce

- Te juro… Oh bombón… yo te juro que te daré mi vida, y que poco a poco iré compensando todo el daño y todo el sufrimiento que él te provoco.

Serena desvió la mirada ante esas palabras, si poder evitar que el recuerdo de Darien la asaltara.

-Se que ahora estas muy lastimada, y sé que después de lo vivido, la sola idea de un nuevo amor quizás te cause escalofríos. Pero, si me das una oportunidad, si me permites estar a tu lado, yo te prometo ser paciente, te prometo cuidarte y amarte por el resto de mi vida.

-Seré para ti lo que necesites, tu amigo, confidente, guardián, tu pañuelo de lagrimas si así lo precisas. Yo seré tu consuelo y tu alivio para todo este dolor que te atormenta. Mi amor te curara, y hará sanar todas las heridas que el logro causarte. –dio un paso hacia ella y llevo su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de su amada, acariciándola con ternura.

-Me dices que ya no eres la misma, pero la verdad es… que yo aun te veo, debajo de esa mirada triste y de tus facciones sombrías, yo aun te veo.- le aseguro con una afligida sonrisa- Aun distingo a la hermosa chica atolondrada de la que una vez me enamore.

-Yo se que detrás de ese semblante atormentado, aun se esconde tu alegría y tu entusiasmo ¿No lo comprendes? Aun cuando tú puedas sentirte en cenizas, aun cuando no puedas reconocerte frente al espejo, yo… yo un te veo.

- Sé que estas ahí, en algún rincón, detrás de este rostro, debajo de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor. Sé que estas ahí, cautiva por la pena, el remordimiento y el coraje. Y yo bombón, yo me ofrezco a rescatarte de todo eso. –una nueva lagrima escapo de los ojos de la rubia y con extrema ternura, el limpio su rastro con una suave caricia.

-Aun cuando sea yo quien no te merezca. Aun cuando me muero de miedo de que puedas volver a rechazarme. Aquí estoy, parado frente a ti, con las manos vacías y el corazón lleno, rogándote que me permitas hacerte feliz, que me permitas estar a tu lado, rogándote…

Sin previo aviso, Serena se arrojo a sus brazos – Oh Seiya – sollozo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico. El pelinegro tardo solo un segundo en reaccionar, y sin perder tiempo, la arropo tiernamente entre sus brazos, ocultando su propio rostro entre el dorado cabello de su amada, mientras un par de anhelantes lagrimas, escapaban de sus celestes ojos.

* * *

**En la sala de casa de la familia Tsukino.**

-Te traje una taza de té. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? –cuestiono un apuesto chico de cabellos plateados a la hermosa mujer que tenia frente a él.

Luna recibió la taza y le dio un ligero sorbo al su contenido para después dejarla descansar por un momento sobre su regazo –No Artemis, no me siento mejor, todo esta situación me está matando de angustia. Setsuna tiene razón, todo está perdido y no entiendo el porqué.

-Setsuna está muy dolida, sabes bien que ella era la más encariñada con Rini, y estoy seguro que todo lo que dijo, solo fue producto de su dolor

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, porque hasta cierto punto, yo me siento igual.

-¿Le guastas rencor a Serena?

La hermosa mujer dejo la taza de té en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba cercana al sillón y llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza hundiendo sus dedos entre su oscuro cabello. –No, no me atrevería a decir que le gurdo rencor a Serena, ella es mi princesa. La amo y la amare como a una hija por el resto de mi vida, pero…

Artemis dejo el sillón en el que se encontraba para sentarse al lado de Luna, tomo sus manos con delicadeza entrelazando dulcemente sus dedos con los de ella -¿Pero qué?- le insistió a continuar con sus palabras

-¡Pero no lo entiendo! –exclamo ella en tono desesperado al tiempo que se ponía de pie soltando las manos del chico y alejándose de el un par de pasos –Yo… no lo comprendo Artemis ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué renuncio a todo? –Cuestiono de forma desesperada –Yo fui testigo de su dolor. Ambos presenciamos su angustia ante cada batalla. Todo por ese futuro, por ese idílico sueño que ya estaba tan cercano. Y… y yo… no lo entiendo Artemis –exclamo recargando se espalda al muro más cercano, mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar inútilmente su afligido llanto.

Artemis podía sentirlo, dentro de sí mismo, podía sentir el mismo dolor y la misma incertidumbre que esta atormentando a su amada Luna. El también tenía miedo, en también estaba confundido. El tampoco comprendía lo que hace un par de horas había visto con sus propios ojos, y más aun, lo que avía sentido.

Se levanto de sillón acercándose a Luna para poder refugiarla contra su pecho, envolviéndola en un protector abrazo – Tú la conoces, y aun cuando no lo comprendemos por ahora, estoy seguro de que debe existir una razón- Le aseguro tiernamente tratando de mitigar un poco su dolor con cada palabra.

No lo comprendían, ninguno de los dos conocían los detalles que en esos momentos ya habían sido revelados las Sailors. Y por lo tanto, la amargura y la incertidumbre los seguía consumiendo.

* * *

**En las afueras de Tokio.**

Un incomodo silencio había inundado el lugar. Ahora conocían la verdad. Ahora las Sailors sabían que Endymión jamás fue sincero, y a su vez, los hermanos Kuo, conocían la historia del milenio de plata y de Tokio de Cristal, el cual, al parecer, ya jamás podría realizarse.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –en la voz y en los ojos de Mina podía notarse la misma incertidumbre que se reflejaba en los rostro de todos los presentes.

-Serena necesita la mayor protección posible. –Aseguro Michiru-lo mejor será quedarnos juntos.

-Debemos regresar a la ciudad. Artemis y Luna deben estar muy preocupados –

-Amy tiene razón. Debemos ponerlos al día con todo lo que sabemos. –dijo Lita recordando el profundo amor que ambos consejeros sentian hacie la joven princesa.

-Lo mejor será quedarnos en la mansión, la casa de Serena es muy pequeña para todos nosotros. Además, ya no es segura. –afirmo Haruka en su habitual tono autoritario.

* * *

**En la habitación de Serena**

-Oh bombón, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo –le seguro estrechándola aun mas contra su pecho

-Seiya... yo… yo…

-Por favor, te lo suplico, no me rechaces –le imploro con el rostro ya cubierto de lágrimas – Yo te amo, y te esperare el tiempo necesario. Seré paciente, y te ayudare a sanar todas tus heridas. Solo… solo permíteme estar a tu lado, yo hare el resto… te lo juro bombón.

Sus palabras se detuvieron ante el repentino toque de su amada, quien con extrema ternura, le acaricio la mejilla mientras su celeste mirada reflejaba un infinito anhelo y esperanza, quizás, la esperanza del amor que él le ofrecía - ¿Cómo negarme ante tales argumentos? –pregunto ella embozando una tenue sonrisa

El abrió aun mas los ojos mostrándose sorprendido e ilusionado ¿Era eso un sí? ¿Finalmente ella le estaba brindando ese _sí_, que el tanto ansiaba?

Frente a el, la mujer más hermosa ante sus ojos, amplió su dulce sonrisa, notablemente divertida por la anonadada expresión que mostraban las facciones de su varonil rostro.

Y allí, en el siguiente segundo, ella amplio aun mas su sonrisa. Y fue hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa. Ni siquiera el rastro de angustia en sus ojos y de lágrimas en sus mejillas pudieron opacarla.

Ella sonreía una vez más. Por él. Para él. Ella sonreía para él.

-Lo sabia – pronunciaron los varoniles labios con sublime asombro –Sabia que estabas ahí, mi dulce bombón, yo siempre podre verte. –le aseguro mientras la atraía nuevamente hacia sus brazos.

Estaba feliz, a pesar del dolor sufrido, a pesar de la angustia ante la pena de su amada. El estaba feliz. Porque con esa hermosa sonrisa, ella le había brindado finalmente la oportunidad que el tanto ansiaba.

Y lucharía por ella, el se encargaría de rescatarla de su dolor, de los recuerdos. Él le devolvería la ilusión y la alegría.

Él le brindaría todo cuanto pudiera, la vida misma de ser necesario. Porque ella era su dueña. Era por ella que vivía.

Porque podía sentir dentro de sí, la forma frenética en que su corazón clamaba su nombre a cada latido.

No había duda, ella era la razón de su existencia. Y ahora, finalmente, en medio de sufrimiento, la incertidumbre y el desconsuelo, ella… le había dicho _sí,_ con tan solo una sonrisa.

* * *

**En la sala**

Uno ligeros pasos llamaron su atención y todos giraron el rostro para encontrarse con Seiya, quien venia bajando la escalera con mirada soñadora y una ligera sonrisa que al parecer, se rehusaba a dejar sus labios.

-¿Cómo esta ella? –fue Hotaru quien hizo la primera pregunta

-Triste y avergonzada, pero bien-

-No tiene porque sentirse avergonzada, ella no tuvo la culpa. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo- aseguro Lita en tono molesto. Sentía hervir la sangre solo de recordar el daño que Darien le había causado a su amiga.

-Ya conocen a Serena – se escucho la entristecida voz de Amy –ella siempre se culpa por todo.

¿Creen que sería buena idea ir a verla? –pregunto consternada Mina. Quería verla, estar a su lado, pero la sola idea de no saber que decirle, le incomodaba.

-Me pidió que les dijera que bajara en unos minutos, y que por favor la esperáramos aquí.

-Bien, supongo que no hay discusión a eso –aseguro Haruka tomando asiento nuevamente. El resto hizo lo mismo.

-De hecho, me gustaría hablar contigo Haruka – la voz de Seiya se mostro resuelta, segura en cada palabra - A solas, si no te importa.

La aludida se puso de pie y camino hacia el estudio, que era una de las habitaciones más cercanas, ubicada a un costado de las escaleras.

Seiya la siguió en silencio y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Y bien, que es lo que quieres decirme_… estrellita_ –pregunto con sarcasmo recalcando la última palabra.

Seiya sonrió de lado. Sabía que esa conversación no sería fácil. Solo esperaba que no terminara a golpes.

-Yo la amo –soltó de pronto- Siempre la he amado, no sé cómo, ni cuando, pero me enamore perdidamente de ella sin poder evitarlo –le aseguro con voz consternando pero segura –

-Ella siempre fue clara conmigo, siempre me hablo de él, de cuando lo amaba y de lo mucho que esperaba su regreso. – Bajo la mirada con tristeza –Y no es ningún secreto que trate de conquistarla, de ocupar en su corazón el lugar que el tenia. Pero, finalmente debí marcharme aceptando la realidad. Aceptando que ella amaba a otro y que jamás podría corresponderme.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- cuestiono la rubia con semblante serio y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Porque ahora el ya no está, porque ella se encuentra herida, destrozada y necesita…

-¿A ti?- pregunto con burla levantando un ceja -¿No te parece que es muy arrogante de tu parte? Ella es mi princesa, la futura soberana del universo, la poseedora del poderoso cristal de plata y ahora, la dueña del cristal dorado y única regente del planeta tierra. Ella es…

-¿Acaso crees que no lo es? –Su voz comenzaba a sonar exaltada – Se bien que no soy nada a su lado. Se bien que ella es… es como una diosa y yo…

-Tú eres un simple gusano- añadió tratando de sonar indiferente

Seiya bajo los hombros sintiéndose frustrado. ¿Qué caso tenia tratar de hacer entender a la mas terca de las Sailors? ¿Por qué habría de importarle que ella estuviera o no a favor de su relación con su amada bombón?

-Lo sé- respaldo él en tono resignado – pero aun así, me he atrevido a amarla y eso ya no puedo cambiarlo. –Aseguro levantando la vista para encarar a la más aguerrida de las Sailors –Yo la amo Haruka. La amo más que a mi propia vida. Y aun cuando se que ella está destrozada, aun cuando estoy consciente de que pasara mucho tiempo para que ella pueda anhelar un nuevo mor, aun así, yo quiero permanecer a su lado. –le aseguro con mirada firme y un tanto desafiante.

-Le he pedido una oportunidad. Le he rogado que me permita estar a su lado. Le he confesado una vez más mi amor por ella. He jurado ser paciente y brindarle todo el tiempo que ella necesite. Y… y ella…

-Lo que ella llego a sentir por ti, quedo de lado cuando el regreso a su vida. Hace ya mucho tiempo.

Seiya se sorprendió ante esa afirmación - ¿Tu… tu sabias que ella me correspondía? –pregunto exaltado

-No soy ninguna idiota. Para todas fue obvio. Darien no estaba y tú poco a poco ocupaste su lugar. Y al igual que tu, sin darse cuenta, ella también se fue enamorando. Es por eso que le prohibimos verte. Es por eso que me rehusaba de manera ferre a que tú te le acercaras. –Le confesó con la voz comenzando a quebrarse – Sin darte cuenta, te convertiste en el mayor peligro que amenazaba con nuestro futuro y créeme que de mil amores te hubiera matado, de no haber sabido que ese simple acto me costaría el cariño de mi princesa.

-Pero… ¿ahora? –pregunto Seiya sintiéndose confundido y a la vez guardando esperanzas.

-Ahora-pronuncio Haruka respirando profundamente –Ahora ya nada está escrito. En medio de dolor que la atormenta. Ella, finalmente es libre de hacer o de amar a quien le plazca. De forjar su propio futuro.

-¿Significa que no te opondrás?-pregunto con un dejo de esperanza e ilusión.

-_Significa_ -enfatizo ella viéndolo de manera amenazante - que si te atreves a dañarla, esta vez no me detendré en hacerte pedazos, aun cuando ella pudiera odiarme por el resto de su vida.- le aseguro justo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejando a un sonriente e ilusionado Seiya a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Minutos antes en la habitación de Serena.**

Seiya la había dejado sola para que descansara un poco. Se había marchado ilusionado y con una ligera, pero imborrable sonrisa en sus labios.

Serena permanecía de pie en el balcón. En silencio. Con la vista perdida en el horizonte y su mente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo perdido? ¿Cuánto amor y esfuerzos desperdiciados? ¿Cuánto sufrimiento en vano? ¿Y todo Por qué? ¿Por enamorarme de la persona equivocada?"_

"_Fuiste astuto Endymión, te valiste de mi debilidad para ganar mi corazón. Si tan solo hubiera visto más allá de todo ese falso amor que jurabas sentir por mi…."_

"_La caída ha sido dura Endymión, me ha dejado destrozada, con el alma hecha pedazos y el corazón sangrando. Pero heme aquí, aun de pie, tratando de recuperar fuerzas a cada minuto. Tratando de corregir mis errores. Tratando de olvidarte… para que al fin dejes de herirme."_

"_Como quisiera tener el poder de regresarte a la vida, solo para tener la dicha de hacerte pedazos sin que ninguna duda empañe mi satisfacción."_

"_Me heriste demasiado, Endymión, pero mírame, desde el mismo infierno donde seguramente te encuentras. ¡Mírame! después de todo soy yo la victoriosa. Ahora soy la soberna del que fue tu planeta, la dueña del poder que alguna vez poseíste. Ahora lo tengo todo y tú, incluso la vida has perdido."_

"_Todo se paga Endymión, tarde o temprano, el castigo siempre llega."_

Una solitaria lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho, y sintiéndose molesta por ese simple hecho, la limpio rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

"_Debo ser fuerte. Esto no ha terminado"_

Entro a la habitación con rumbo a la puerta. Sabía que no podía evitar por mucho tiempo el volver a ver a los hermanos Kuo y a sus amigas.

Una triste silueta en el espejo, llamo su atención, y ella se acerco sintiéndose sumamente intrigada. La veía fijamente, sin sentimiento alguno. Su mirada triste y opaca, sus facciones sombrías, la sonrisa ausente.

Era verdad, en la imagen frente a ella no veía nada familiar. Nada de lo que alguna vez fue.

Y en ese instante recordó sus palabras: _"Yo sé que detrás de ese semblante atormentado, aun se esconde tu alegría y tu entusiasmo ¿No lo comprendes? Aun cuando tú puedas sentirte en cenizas, aun cuando no puedas reconocerte frente al espejo, yo… yo un te veo"_

-Espero que tengas razón Seiya, espero aun estar aquí, debajo de esta imagen que no logro reconocer –murmuro sin ánimo al tiempo que se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta.

Salió de la habitación y camino con paso suave, pero seguro hacia la escalera. Todos la esperaban y como era de imaginarse, se pusieron de pie al notar su presencia.

Serena comenzó a bajar los escalones uno a uno sintiendo la triste mirada de todos sobre ella. Y se detuvo. A mitad de la escalera, detuvo sus pasos y dirigió su vista al grupo de personas que la observaban.

-Serena…

-Princesa…

En los ojos de todos, Serena pudo ver la angustia y el dolor por la pena que ella padecía. – Esto no es fácil para mí. El me traiciono y me hirió de una y mil maneras. Pero ya todo pasó. Ahora el está muerto. Y yo continúo aquí, con ustedes. Tratando de sobrellevarlo, y de tomar fuerzas para lo próxima batalla.-aseguro tratando de mantener la entereza que de momento tenia

-No quiero ver caras tristes y afligidas. Quiero que entiendan que al verme así, como lo hacen ahora, solo consiguen recordarme todo, y eso me hiere – les aseguro consternada.- Ahora conocen la verdad que yo quisiera haberles ocultado. Pero que era necesario que conocieran. –Afirmo tratando de mostrarse fuerte– No necesito que se compadezcan de mí y tampoco lo quiero. Estoy tratando de ser más fuerte que nunca antes, y necesito su apoyo para conseguirlo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Frente ellos estaba una Serena completamente diferente. Madura. Dolida. Resignada. Lista pata retomar su vida. Con miedo en sus ojos, pero con una obvia decisión a superarlo todo.

-Tokio de Cristal será una realidad –afirmo sorprendiendo a todos – El no me quitara mi futuro, yo he de realizar aquella hermosa utopía por la que tanto hemos luchado, aun cuando tenga que hacerlo sola.

-Usted no está sola majestad –afirmo Setsuna dando un paso al frente, mientras su traje de Sailors volvía a cubrir su cuerpo, para después inclinarse hasta quedar con una rodilla en el piso y con su mano derechas a la altura del corazón en señal de respeto y absoluta lealtad. – Soy sailor Plut, guardiana del tiempo. Mi vida y mi lealtad le pertenecen solo a usted.

Una a una todas la chicas hicieron lo mismo y pronto estuvieron las ocho Sailors presentes, postradas ante su princesa y futura soberana.

El dolor y la angustia de sus miradas había desaparecido por completo, y el su lugar, pudo notarse un absoluto orgullo y satisfacción. Su princesa estaba con ellas. Resurgiendo de sus cenizas, del dolor y la miseria. Decidida a forjar su futuro, y ellas, como siempre, estaban dispuestas a permanecer a su lado.

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki observaban la escena con absoluto orgullo. Y sin previo aviso, ante las Sailors senshi, aparecieron las tres Sailors Star light, quienes se inclinaron ante su nueva soberna con el mismo respeto y la misma devoción que expresaban el resto de las Sailors

Fue sailor Fighter quien hablo: - Princesa de la Luna, hemos venido de muy lejos con el único propósito de brindarle nuestro respeto y lealtad. La deuda que tenemos hacia usted, es inmensa. Y lo único que podemos ofrecerle, son nuestras vidas a su servicio.

-Ante mis ojos, dicha deuda no existe. Pero si es su deceo servirme al lado de mis queridas Sailors, entonces, que así sea- dijo la futura soberana, brindándoles una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

**Una hora más tarde**

Una vez más el sol había declinando y la noche se hizo presente. Las Sailors habían decidido que lo mejor era permanecer allí y partir hacia la mansión de Haruka a la mañana siguiente.

La casa de campo contaba con cuatro habitaciones: las inners habían tomado la que en general pertenecía a Yaten, las outers descansaban en la que solía ser de Taiki, y los hermanos Kuo en la de Seiya, mientras que Serena descansaba en la habitación principal.

**En la habitación de las outers**

Michiru observaba a su rubia compañera, quien desde hace ya varios minutos se encontraba parada frente al ventanal, con la vista fija en el exterior y en completo silencio -¿En qué piensas Haruka?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Pensaba… que nada de esto es justo, no para ella – Hotaru, Setsuna y Michiru bajaron tristes la mirada.

-Tienes razón- la respaldo tomando su mano derecha e ivitandola a volvear a verla - Ella menos que nadie merecía tanto sufrimiento. Ella es la niña más dulce que he conocido, la más inocente…

-Sí, y fue de su inocencia que Endymión se valió para engañarla. Ella jamás hubiera dudado. –aseguro Setsuna con dolor en sus palabras.

-La princesa siempre ha sido demasiado dulce. Recuerdo que siempre quería apelar al corazón de nuestros enemigos, como si guardara la esperanza de que existiera algo de bondad en todos. – recordó la pequeña Hotaru con una lagrima ya resbalando por su mejilla.

-Tengo miedo –confeso de pronto la señora de los vientos, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras – Temo que tanto sufrimiento pueda consumirla dejándola a merced del enemigo.

-Ella es fuerte –aseguro Michiru tratando de infundirle esperanza – A pesar de su apariencia frágil. Ella es muy fuerte. Su fortaleza interna siempre ha superado a su fuerza física. –le aseguro con una ligera sonrisa – Se que lograra superarlo. Ella siempre sale adelante.

-Eso espero –anuncio Setsuna con semblante abatido –Porque esta vez el daño ha sido mucho mayor que en todas las batallas anteriores. En verdad espero que encuentre la fortaleza para salir adelante, a pesar del dolor que pueda estar padeciendo en estos momentos.

-Nosotras seremos su fortaleza –la dulce voz de Hotaru sonó segura y llena de esperanza –Nosotras le daremos todo el apoyo y el carillo que ella necesite. Ahora somos todo lo que le queda. Nosotras cuidaremos de ella, mejor que nunca.

Las tres chicas mayores sonrieron ampliamente- Tienes razón pequeña. Nosotras cuidaremos de ella. Seremos su fortaleza – confirmo Michiru acercándose a la pequeña para envolverla en un tierno abrazo.

-Estoy segura que la cercanía de esa _estrellita_, también le ayudara –reflexiono Haruka en voz alta.

-Es verdad, aun no nos has contado que fue lo que Seiya te dijo a solas –recordó de pronto la hermosa violinista mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Hotaru

-El la ama, eso todas lo sabemos desde hace tiempo.

-Si Haruka, y también sabemos que en aquel entonces, ella le correspondía…

-Él le ha vuelto a confesar su amor, y le ha pedido permanecer a su lado. –Anuncio la rubia –Me ha asegurado amarla más que a su propia vida y está dispuesto a ser paciente y a esperar el tiempo que ella necesite.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo? –cuestionó su fiel compañera

-Yo… sé que es sincero. En verdad la ama, y espero que su compañía le haga tanto bien, como la última vez.

Las cuatro chicas sonrieron con nostalgia. De momento, lo que más anhelaban era volver a ver la reluciente y sincera sonrisa de Serena, y si Seiya era necesario para que su princesa volviera a ser feliz, entonces, ellas lo apoyarían.

* * *

**En la habitación de los hermanos Kuo**

-Bueno, ¿vas a decirnos de una vez por todas a que se debe tu imborrable sonrisa? Porque déjame recordarte que bajo las circunstancias, tu repentina alegría, resulta algo inapropiada – reprocho Yaten en su habitual tono medio agrio.

-Vamos Yaten, ambos sabemos que semejante sonrisa solo puede tener una razón…

-Ella me ha dado una oportunidad –soltó de pronto el chico de ojos azules.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto extrañado Taiki – Bueno, sabía bien que tu alegría tenía que ver con ella, pero… tomando en cuanto la situación actual yo…

-Si lo sé, es algo lógico que ella no pueda pensar en algo así, después de todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente. – concedió borrando su sonrisa y tomando una actitud triste – De hecho, me rechazo.

La expresión de completa confusión en el rostro de sus hermanos fue más que obvia.

-Ella… está convencida de que él ha destruido lo mejor de sí. Se siente destrozada, en cenizas, incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma. Incapaz de volver a amar –aseguro con la voz quebrada y un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo.

-En verdad está muy lastimada. Sus heridas emocionales aun se encuentras por completo abiertas, ahogándola con el dolor y la angustia. –Respiro profundo tratando de no derrumbarse ante aquella triste imagen- Me rechazo argumentando que la dulce y alegre chica de la que yo me enamore hace tiempo, ya no existe. Ella esta convencida de que la traición de Darien y el terrible daño que le ha causado, han destruido lo mejor de ella. –finalmente su voz termino de quebrarse. En verdad dolía el darse cuenta del inmenso sufrimiento por el que su amada bombín estaba atravesando.

-Pero… ¿saben?... yo aun la veo, en medio del escombro que Darien ha dejado de ella…yo aun la veo. –Aseguro con los puños serrados con furia a su contado y las lagrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas. – Sé que mi dulce bombón aun se encuentra ahí, ahogándose entre tanto sufrimiento, tratando de salir a flote en medio de ese gran mar de dolor, odio y resentimiento.

-Ella me rechazo y yo, me negué a aceptar esa respuesta.

-Oh, Seiya….-pronuncio Yaten sintiendo dolido por su hermano.

-Le dije que la amaba. Aun más que a mi propia vida. –recordó embozando una triste sonrisa -Le dije que esperaría el tiempo necesario y que le ayudaría a sanar todas sus heridas.

-Le rogué que me permitiera estar a su lado. Le suplique por esa oportunidad que llevo esperando por tanto tiempo. Por esa misma oportunidad que ella no pudo brindarme en aquel entonces.

Yaten y Taiki estaban sumamente consternados ante tales palabras. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían del inmenso amor que su hermano guardaba hacia la princesa de la luna.

Ellos había sido testigos de su sufrimiento, todo ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Incluso había creído que su hermano llegaría a morir de dolor al recordarla. Al amarla tanto….

-Hermano… -trato de decir algo Taiki, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Saben? Yo siempre guarde la esperanza de que en el fondo, ella también hubiera llegado a amarme. –recordó volviendo a sonreír con ilusión – Y así era. –afirmo ampliando su sonrisa- Ella me lo dijo, y la obstinada de Haruka me lo confirmo. Ella si llego a amarme. Y aun cuando el tiempo ha pasado y aquel amor puede encontrarse enterrado en el fondo de tanto sufrimiento. Sé que está ahí. Latente. Guardando la esperanza, al igual que yo la guarde por tanto tiempo.

Ambos chicos frente a él, se mostraron confundidos. ¿Por qué su hermano guardaba la esperanza y sonreía, cuando el mismo había confesado haber sido rechazado, una vez más por la rubia?

-Me ha dicho que si – confeso de pronto con un inigualable brillo en sus ojos, y con una enorme y reluciente sonrisa en sus labios- Al final, me ha divo que si, con tan solo una sonrisa- Aseguro acercándose a sus hermanos y estrechándolos en un fraternal abrazo. –Ella me ha dado una oportunidad para permanecer a su lado. Y yo… a pesar de la situación actual… yo siento que la amo mas a cada minuto que pasa.

-La amo… la amo tanto….

Ambos hermanos se vieron inevitablemente contagiados por aquella repentina alegría por parte de Seiya. Y así, Taiki y Yaten, estrecharon aun más el abrazo, sintiéndose envueltos por la dicha que invadía a su joven hermano.

* * *

**En la habitación de las inners**

Mina y Amy se encontraban sentadas sobre la cama, con semblante abatido y la mirada fija en el suelo. Mientras que a unos pasos de ellas, Rey descansaba en un pequeño sillón, en completo silencio y, poco más allá, estaba Lita de pie con la espalda recargada en uno de los muros

-¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta? –Pregunto de pronto la rubia del grupo –nosotras cuatro siempre fuimos las más cercanas.

-¿Qué caso tiene preguntarnos eso ahora? El daño ya está hecho.

Rey tiene razón, ya nada podernos hacer para cambiar las cosas. – Afirmo Lita en tono abatido – Como Setsuna nos dijo: el logro engañarnos a todas.

-De alguna forma, me siento culpable –confeso Amy con la voz quebrada y comenzando a derramar un par de lagrimas. – Nosotras siempre estuvimos a su lado, ¡Debimos darnos cuenta!

-Lo hicimos –aseguro la morena aun cabizbaja – Toda notamos el poco interés que Darien demostraba en Serena, pero siempre nos negamos a creer lo que nuestra propia conciencia nos decía.

-Que él no la amaba- murmuro tristemente Mina. El resto solo asintió en silencio.

-¿Por qué fuimos tan estúpidas?

-No creo que fuera tan simple Lita. En realidad, creo que todas teníamos la vista fija en Tokio de Cristal, donde Serena y Darien debían reinar juntos. Eso nos impidió ver más allá. Después de todo, si estaba escrito en las páginas del destino, entonces, debía ser.

-Amy tiene razón –aseguro Rey – desde que se nos revelo el futuro, dimos todo por hecho. Nuestras única preocupación fue asegurarnos que ellos permaneciera juntos. Quizás… quizás de no haber conocido el futuro, nos habríamos preocupado más por la felicidad de Serena, que por la realización de una utopía que prometía ser perfecta.

Todas lo sabían. Rey tenía razón. El hecho de conocer lo que el destino tenia escrito, las hizo incapaces de actuar de cualquier forma que pudiera oponerse a Tokio de Cristal. Les impidió escuchar su corazón cuando este les decía que las cosas entre Darien y Serena no estaban bien. Las volvió ciegas ante el falso amor del príncipe, sordas ante los callados lamentos de Serena y mudas ante sus propios presentimientos.

* * *

**Horas mar tarde.**

Todo estaba sumido en un completo silencio. Todos dormían tranquilamente sintiéndose un poco mas aliviados después de las palabras de su princesa. Sin embargo, en la habitación de Serena el panorama era diferente.

La joven princesa se revolvía en la cama de manera inquieta. Su frente mostrada unas gruesas gotas de sudor frio, mientras que de sus labios escapaban unos ligeros lamentos, que a cada minuto tomaban más fuerza.

De repente despertó sentándose en la cama por un extraño impulso, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas y la respiración le faltaba.

La terrible jaqueca que sufrió hace algunas horas había vuelto, pero esta vez acompañada de un intenso dolor dentro del pecho.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón en busca de aire fresco. La noche era cálida y el aire que corría en el viento parecía tranquilizarla un poco.

Regreso a la habitación solo para dirigirse a la puerta. Con paso silencioso salió de la casa esperando no despertar a nadie, y se dirigió al muelle.

Su largo y rubio cabello era libremente ondeado por el viento. La expresión de su rostro se mostraba relajada. Llego al extremo del muelle y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la caricia del aire. Su dolor de cabeza, así como el intenso malestar en su pecho poco a poco se fueron calmando.

-Majestad…- escucho una voz a sus espaldas. Sabia de quien se trataba. De hecho, ya esperaba su presencia.

-¿Creen que esto sea lo mejor para la tierra?- pregunto sin voltear a verlos.

-Ella la ha elegido Majestad, lo cual es algo en verdad insólito, dado que no proviene del linaje real de la tierra, pero para serle franco, no me extraña –aseguro Fayres con el rostro inclinado y una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto.

-Esto era algo que ya veíamos venir majestad –aseguro Geo – desde hace ya muchos años, la tierra se oponía al gobierno del príncipe Endymión, pues sabía que este solo conseguiría llevarla a su destrucción.

-Pero todo cambio con su despertar Princesa. En usted, este planeta pudo ver la esperanza de un nuevo futuro, aun cuando el príncipe siguiera ostentando el titulo de único soberano. –afirmo Amberes con voz suave, pero firme.

-La tierra la ha elegido como su nueva soberana Majestad –recalco Laryus mostrándose orgulloso – El cristal dorado ahora le brinda su poder y una vez destruidos los enemigos que la acechan, todos podremos recuperar la tranquilidad.

-Nuestras vidas y nuestra lealtad son solo suyas majestad –aseguro Fayres en tono solemne –Hoy más que nunca.

Serena giro para poder verlos de frente – Se los agradezco. En estos momentos, en que estamos por enfrentar la mayor de las guerras, todo ayuda es necesaria y bienvenida.

-Estamos a su completo servicio, majestad. Ordene y será hecho- Aseguro Fayres.

-Bien. En ese caso, tengo una tarea para ustedes-

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie con mirada desafiante y labios sonrientes. Listos para cumplir las órdenes de la nueva soberana de la tierra.

* * *

**10 minutos después.**

Los cuatros espíritus guardianes se habían retirado dejando a Serena nuevamente inmersa en el silencio y en sus propios pensamientos, con la vista fija en el pacifico lago que tenia frente a ella.

"_Necesito ser fuerte. Hoy más que nunca, necesito de tu poder, Cristal de plata."_

"_Aun hay mucho que no entiendo. Estoy llena de temores y dudas. ¿podremos vencer en esta batalla? ¿Seremos mis guerreras y yo lo suficientemente fuertes?"_

"_Padre, tengo tanto que preguntarte, ¿porque jamás te has mostrado ante mí, como lo ha hecho mi madre, la reina Serenety?"_

"_¿Por qué estos recuerdos que me asaltan como fugaces relámpagos me confunden más y más?"_

"_¿Qué es lo que me has ocultado, padre? ¿A qué secreto se refería Maryus? Dime… ¿porque… porque siento en mi interior que me has traicionado?"_

-¿Serena? –escucho la voz de Rey a sus espaldas -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco- le aseguro volteando a verla y mostrándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Es peligroso que estés sola, debiste llamar a cualquiera de nosotras. El enemigo podría atacar en cualquier momento

-Lo sé, lo siento, no volverá a pasar-

-Serena… yo… - no supo que decirle, estaba muy apenada por todo el dolor por el que su amiga tuvo que pasar sola.

La hermosa rubia sabía bien lo que su amiga quería expresarle, pero en realidad, no eran necesarias sus palabras –Lo sé, te lo agradezco y te aseguro que estoy bien –

La joven sacerdotisa no pudo resistirlo más, y acercándose a su amiga, la estrecho entre sus brazos – Te amamos ¿lo sabes, cierto? Eres la persona más importante para todos nosotros.

Serena correspondió el abrazo con ternura. En verdad le hacía falta un poco de cariño fraterno.- Lo sé,-le aseguro derramando una lagrima –Hoy más que nunca, lo se.

Ambas se separaros embozando ligeras sonrisas. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de la rubia, borraron todo rastro de tranquilidad en el rostro de su amiga – Rey, quiero que me cuentes la visión que tuviste, quiero saber todo lo posible de Kya.

-Pero… yo… -Sus ojos mostraron temor y su voz comenzó a quebrarse

-Por favor… sé que no es fácil, puedo ver en tu rostro que la sola idea de recordar, te causa escalofríos. Pero necesito saber. Hay tanto con relación a Kya que no comprendo.

Rey bajo los hombros sintiéndose derrotada. –Está bien- cedió

En los siguientes minutos, la sacerdotisa le relato a detalle las macabras imágenes que aun estaban frescas en su mente. La forma lamentable en que había descubierto los inertes cuerpos de sus amigas. La impotencia que sintió al presenciar la muerte de Saturn y la aparición de la malvada y cruel mujer que se hacía llamar Kya.

-Estoy segura que todo lo que ha sucedido, seguramente impedirá que mi visión se realice, o al menos, tengo la esperanza de que así sea – aseguro a morena con semblante triste –Ahora las Sailors Star Light están aquí, y tu eres aun más poderosa, ya que ahora cuentas con el cristal dorado. –aseguro sonando esperanzada.

-Lo lamento – se disculpo de pronto la rubia –

Rey se mostro desconcertada - ¿A qué te refieres?-

Serena le regalo la más tierna sonrisa que sus labios pudieron dibujar en ese momento – Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar todo este tiempo con esas imágenes en tu mente. Sé que no debió ser fácil y es obvio que no has podido estar tranquila desde que tuviste esa visión. –

Rey bajo la mirada, sabía que su rostro demacrado y las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos la delataban. Serena tenía razón, desde aquel día, no había vuelto a dormir tranquilamente, ya que esas imágenes regresaban a su memoria para seguir torturándola sin compasión.

-No te preocupes. Aun cuando no sabemos mucho de Kya, estoy convencida de que debe ser derrotada. Como tu misma lo has dicho, ahora soy más poderosa. Buscaremos la forma de solucionarlo todo. Venceremos a Kya cuando ella se presente. Todo estará bien. –le aseguro tratando de convencerse a si misma de sus propias palabras.

"_Sin importar lo poco que se de Kya, algo en mi interior me grita que debe ser derrotada, y los pocos recuerdos que hasta el momento he tenido, me lo confirman. El mismo Maryus lo dijo, solo una de las dos puede vivir, y no permitiré que sea ella…"_

Y así, ambas chicas se alejaron en dirección a la casa, guardando en sus corazones la esperanza de salir victoriosas en la próxima batalla, y dejando a sus espaldas, y oculto entre las sombras, a un apuesto chico de ojos verde esmeralda, que a simple vista, no se mostraba complacido con lo que acababa de escuchar…

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Sé que muchas esperaban la escena de Seiya y Serena. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si, también sé que me van a reprochar porque no hubo beso, pero deben ser comprensivas. Serena está en pleno trauma y Seiya que es todo un caballero, lo entiende.

Así que, les debo un beso. Jajaja.

Por favor, dejan sus comentarios. Porque aquí en FF cada comentario, es como una moneda de oro para el escritor, y no es que sea codiciosa, pero si es lindo tener mi pequeño tesoro particular.

Saludos

Vinisa


	23. Develando Misterios

_Como ya saben, los personajes de Sailor Moon, no me pertenecen. Esta historia es solo con fines recreativos._

Hola de nuevo. Espero que todos se encuentren bien. Y que estén con ánimos de leer y dejar comentarios, je je.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

_Sin importar lo poco que se de Kya, algo en mi interior me grita que debe ser derrotada, y los pocos recuerdos que hasta el momento he tenido, me lo confirman. _

_El mismo Maryus lo dijo, solo una de las dos puede vivir, y no permitiré que sea ella…_

_Le brinde una nueva sonrisa a Rey y así, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la casa, guardando en nuestros corazones la esperanza de salir victoriosas en la próxima batalla._

_A medio camino, una duda asalto mi mente_- Rey, tu siempre has sido buena para analizar el aura de las personas, dime… ¿Qué impresión te causa Maryus?-

_Fue obvio para mí que no se esperaba esa pregunta_. -¿Qué importancia tiene lo que yo crea? Serena, Maryus es nuestro enemigo y lo sabes.- _La expresión de mi rostro le dio a notar que yo seguía esperando una respuesta. Ella prosiguió_: - Pues… para serte franca, últimamente he estado tan confundida y asustada que yo no confiaría en mis instintos por el momento.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Bueno, el concilio por ejemplo, yo no detecte ningún aura de maldad en Meyrak, pero ahora sabemos que él es enemigo de la Luna desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el milenio de plata.

-¿Y Maryus?

-La situación es similar – _me aseguro mostrándose incomoda_ –Sé que es nuestro enemigo, en su aura siento unas fuertes ansias de venganza. Pero a su vez, una mezcla de esperanza, anhelo y tristeza. El me confunde. –_concluyo con un suspiro._

_Yo solo le brinde una nueva sonrisa mostrándome satisfecha con su respuesta, y seguimos caminando._

_Rey detuvo sus pasos, y yo pude sentir su fuerte mirada sobre mí. Me gire para verla de frente. Su rostro parecía afligido_ –Por favor, no lo hagas, no esta vez – _Suplico expectante_.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -_Pregunte extrañada por sus palabras. _

-No busques bondad en ellos. No trates de justificar lo que han hecho. No cometas el error de creer que tus dulces palabras llegaran a tocar su corazón. –_Su fija mirada denotaba preocupación y tristeza _– Se bien que por naturaleza eres bondadosa y que siempre tratas de encontrar bondad en todos los que te rodean. Pero no esta vez, por favor. Algo me dice que si cometes el error de dudar, quizás, esta vez no corras con tanta suerte.

_Una infinita nostalgia me invadió, y sin pesarlo dos veces, acorte la distancia entre nosotras y la rodee con mis brazos_ – Te equivocas, ya no soy la misma chica bondadosa y tonta que solía ser. He madurado a base de golpes, y eso me ha dejado claro que la maldad nos asecha aun detrás de la más tierna sonrisa.

-Te prometo que esta vez no dudare, me rehusó a verlas caer ante mis ojos una vez más, solo por mi indecisión ante el enemigo. Aun no sé como lo hare, pero saldremos victoriosas. Venceremos en esta batalla y construiremos nuestro propio futuro. Te lo prometo.

_Una sincera y esperanzadora sonrisa se formo en el rostro de mi amiga_ -Confió en ti Serena, siempre confiare en ti.

_Y así, sin más, volvimos a la casa y a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, a tratar de dormir un poco antes de que el sol saliera en el horizonte._

_

* * *

_

**Una hora más tarde. En la habitación de Serena. **

**En sus sueños.**

-Dilo una vez más –Exigió el hombre frente a ella con voz autoritaria.

-Pero… ya lo sé de memoria.

-Eso no importa. Debes estar convencida, y aun puedo ver la duda impresa en tus ojos.

-Pero papa, sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Jamás lo estaré. – Su voz fue tenue pero directa. Por milésima vez, buscaba la comprensión de su padre.

-¡Basta Serenety! ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? El tiempo se acerca. Su despertar esta próximo. Debes estar preparada para enfrentarla.

-Pero existe otra opción, no es necesaria una batalla, no es necesario que muera, si yo pudiera… -Una fuerte bofetada detuvo sus palabras. El impacto del golpe la lanzo contra el suelo.

Su mano derecha se poso por instinto sobre su mejilla lesionada, mientras que su incrédula mirada veía fijamente al responsable. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Jamás lo hubiera creído posible. El jamás le había puesto una mano encima.

La fría mirada del rey contemplo el afligido rostro de su hija. No lo soporto. Se giro sobre si mismo evitando ver aquellos celestes ojos. –Me decepcionas Serenety. No tienes idea de cuánto. –Pronuncio de manera derrotada para después salir de la habitación.

**Fin del sueño.**

_Desperté sobresaltada. Una vez más la fuerte jaqueca y el intenso dolor en mi pecho habían regresado._

_Me incorpore en la cama quedando sentada. El dolor me estaba ahogando. Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente. Pude sentir claramente como unas gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente hasta recorrer todo mi rostro._

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Estaba asustada. Salí de la cama con dirección al baño pensando que si me refrescaba un poco la cabeza con agua fría, quizás, el dolor desistiría._

_Me incline sobre el lavado y tome un poco de agua con mis manos, mojando así mi rostro, cuello y nuca. Me incorpore y mi vista se quedo fija en la imagen del espejo. _

_Una nueva serie de imágenes volvieron a invadir mi mente._

**Recuerdo.**

La joven princesa de la luna caminaba por uno de los grandes y majestuosos pasillos del palacio, con semblante triste y mirada afligida.

Debía decírselo. Aun cuando con eso solo consiguiera otra bofetada de su parte.

Llego a su destino y llamo a la puerta.- Adelante - escucho la voz de su padre. Respiro profundo tratando de infundirse valor. Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Su padre estaba sentado en el gran escritorio de aquel perfecto estudio, con la vista fija en el antiguo pergamino que ella había llegado a odiar tanto, porque allí, en ese antiguo rollo, se encontraban escrita la profecía de la luna Negra. Aquella que había cambiado su vida por completo. - Padre yo….

-Aun no lo has comprendido ¿Cierto?- La interrumpió fijando su vista en ella. – Aun insistes en creer que las palabras y la buena fe pueden solucionar todos los conflictos. Pero no es así Serenety. Como futura reina y soberana del milenio de plata, debes saber que si quieres tener paz, entonces, debes prepararte para la guerra.

La joven princesa desvió la mirada. No lo aceptaba. Ella tenía la firme convicción de que todo se puede solucionar sin recurrir a la violencia.

-No importa cuánto te resistas a aceptarlo. La verdad es… que no tienes opción. - Se puso de pie acercándose a ella -¿Tú crees que esto me complace? No Serenety. Créeme que lo más sagrado que tengo en esta vida son tú y tu madre, y si estuviera en mis manos te libraría de este cruel destino que te ha tocado. Pero no puedo.- Le aseguro con la voz consternada.

-Por muchos años pensé en tomarte a ti y a tu madre, y huir muy lejos de aquí, a donde la furia de Kya jamás llegara. Sin importar lo que dejáramos atrás. Sin importar que el universo entero fuera destruido por ella.

-Pero no puedo, he comprendido que sin importar el remoto sitio donde yo te ocultara. Ella te encontraría.- Aseguro con infinita tristeza - No puedes huir de ella Serenety. ¿No lo comprendes? Tras su despertar, tú serás su primera víctima. Y una vez que tú mueras, el resto de la vida que conoces estará condenada.

Se sintió culpable. Se sintió egoísta y cobarde. –Padre….

-Tú conoces la profecía Serenety. –Volvio a interrumpirla - He dedicado nuestros últimos años en tratar de disipar en ti todas las dudas. En convencerte de que no debes temer. Tú tienes la ventaja pero… tu noble corazón y tus constantes dudas quizás lleguen a ser los causantes de tu muerte.

-¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir? – Le pregunto acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos – Te amo mi pequeño ángel, y me aterra la idea de verte perecer ante la furia y la crueldad de Kya.

Una vez más ese sentimiento de culpa la había invadido – Perdóname padre, en verdad lo lamento. Es solo que no comprendo porque te aferras. Selene le ha obsequiado otra oportunidad, y debo ser yo quien se la ofrezca. Porque te niegas a eso. Si tan solo me explicaras tu razón, si tan solo me dijeras esa parte de la historia que me ocultas…

La sorprendida mirada del rey no pudo disimular su asombro.

-Sí, lo sé, sé que hay algo que no me has dicho, algo que te obliga a descartar la segunda opción y que te hace aferrarte a la idea de que la única solución existente es la muerte de Kya. Si tan solo me explicaras. Te prometo que yo trataría de…

-¡No Serenety! –le reprendió alejándose un par de pasos de ella. Se veía nervioso y preocupado – El tratar ya no es suficiente. Ella ya está aquí y su despertar se acerca cada día. ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Ella es la causante de tus constantes jaquecas y de ese intenso dolor que se instala en tu pecho cada vez con más frecuencia. Ella se hace cada vez más fuerte. Si tan solo fueras un poco mayor. Sin tan solo dejaras de ser tan inocente e insegura.

-Pero padre, yo…

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta detuvieron sus palabras – Majestad, la reina pide verlo-Anuncio uno de los sirvientes del palacio.

El rey le dirigió una última mirada triste a su hija para después salir del estudio sin pronunciar palabra.

Serenety se quedo en silencio. Con la mirada baja y el corazón lleno de angustia. Sin poder evitarlo, camino hacia el sitio donde su padre se encontraba minutos antes. Se sentó y tomo el antiguo pergamino en sus manos. Lo había leído mil veces, pero aun así volvió a hacerlo como si de alguna manera esperara que esta vez le diera alguna respuesta a sus plegarias.

_Kya, poderosa hechicera al servicio del concilio._

_La más grande guerrera en la lucha del bien y la justicia._

_Traidora reciente y expuesta a la luz, por propia obra. _

_Condenada y efectuada la condena por el poder que yace en el concilio._

_Ángel de la muerte fue autoproclamada y anunciada fue su furia de límites incalculables._

_En últimas palabras, oscuro presagio ha lanzado, anunciando por poder propio y de entes demoniacos, el nacimiento de aquel ser en el cual resurgirá de la muerte, trayendo el fin a todo cuanto vida posee._

_Ha de surgir, ha asegurado, de la maldita raza oscura de la luna, mientras que aquel quien fuera su amante y cruel aliado, y que ante sus ojos ha muerto, a de resurgirá en la semilla de uno de los miembros del concilio, causando con su traición, el fin de su poderío._

_Lanzada fue la maldición y sellada voluntariamente por propia sangre._

_Mas he aquí, el concilió ha predicho el nacimiento de su némesis, cuya vida será designada un sacrificio necesario para detener a la poderosa y malvada hechicera._

_Ha de nacer del resplandor de la Luna y poseer en su interior la bondad del universo._

_Como el ángel de la luz será conocido, y como único fin tendrá en su mente la destrucción del ángel de la muerte._

**Fin del recuerdo**

Sujete mi cabeza aun con más fuerza. El dolor persistía. Pero ahora, acompañado con una nueva gama de dudas e inquietudes.

¿Esa era la profecía? ¿Eso era todo? No lo entendí.

Ahora, una vez más, me sentía invadida por las mismas dudas y los mismos temores que hace ya muchos años, atormentaron a la princesa Serenety.

¿Cuál había sido la traición de Kya? ¿Qué pecado había cometido para ganarse la ira del concilio? ¿Cuál era esa oportunidad que Selene le había obsequiado? ¿Y porque mi padre se aferraba tanto en que la única solución era la muerte de la hechicera?

Necesitaba respuestas. Y de momento, solo una persona capaz de brindárselas venia a mi mente.

-Maryus… -murmuraron mis labios sin permiso mientras sentía que mi pulso se aceleraba.

Comencé a marearme y a sentir que el aire de esa habitación ya me era insuficiente.

Corrí al balcón y tras abrir el ventanal, mis rodillas se doblaron permitiendo que quedara hincada frente al barandal. El dolor en mi pecho parecía intensificarse a cada segundo.

Sentía ahogarme. Una nueva imagen se formo en mi memoria, tan clara y nítida, como desconcertante.

**Recuerdo**

_Serenety extendió su mano en dirección al apuesto chico de ojos verde esmeralda._

_Maryus sonrió y acorto la distancia._

_Los delicados dedos de la joven se entrelazaron con los suyos, y en un gesto de ternura, el la refugio entre sus brazos. _

_-Han sido siglos en soledad esperando por ti- le confeso de manera dulce al oído._

**Fin del recuerdo**

_Comencé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con desesperación, como si este simple acto pudiera ahuyentar de mi, toda esa gama de extrañas voces y recuerdos._

_¿Acaso Serenety fue amante de Maryus?_

_No era posible. Aunque eso explicaría los sentimientos que el apuesto hombre de ojos verdes despertaba en mí._

_El intenso dolor se siguió intensificando. No lo soportaba. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando, así, de la nada, desapareció._

_Me sentí inmensamente liberada y confundida. Levante la vista y fue en ese momento cuando pude notar la presencia del apuesto chico._

_Maryus se encontraba parado a varios metros de distancia, viéndome fijamente, al pie de los primeros arboles que delimitaban el pequeño bosque cercano a la casa._

_Me se puso de pie y clave en él mi celeste mirada. Mi corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente, de la misma forma y con la misma ansiedad que lo hace cada vez que el está cerca. _

_Maryus… Necesito respuestas, y solo tú puedes dármelas._

_Entre de nuevo a la habitación solo para salir de ella y dirigirme a la puerta principal en el mayor silencio posible. No quería que nadie despertara._

_Una vez fuera de la casa, comencé a correr en dirección al apuesto hombre. Maryus ya no se encontraba en el mismo sitio, seguramente había entrado en el bosque. Yo hizo lo mismo._

_Me sentía inquieta, como si estuviera ansiosa por verlo. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿habremos tenido una historia en el milenio de plata? ¿Por qué me hace sentir de esta manera?_

-Maryus – _lo llame a media voz. Sé que está cerca aun cuando no puedo verlo. Mi corazón lo siente. Cada célula de mi piel se agita al saber que él me observa._

-¿Has comenzado a recordar? – _Escuche su voz a mi espalda, pegado a mí, quizás con solo centímetros separando su cuerpo del mío. _

_Tengo miedo de voltear y quedar hipnotizada en su verde mirada_ - Si, y mis dudas han aumentado. –_le respondí sin cambiar de posición._

-Pero aun conservas la determinación de acabar con la vida de Kya. – _Kya, ese maldito nombre una vez más. Cuando lo escucho de sus labios lo siento aun con más peso sobre mi vida, un peso que me asfixia. _

_¿Celos? No lo sé. No lo entiendo._

_Finalmente giro para darle la cara, aun sabiendo que su dulce mirada quizás me robe el aliento. _

_Nada._

_Su mirada es fría. Molesta. Recelosa. Quizás con la misma crueldad que demostró hace apenas un par de días, cuando puso ante mí, los heridos y prisioneros cuerpos de Darien y Seiya._

_Sentí dolor. No miedo. Dolor. Me sentí herida ante su fría mirada_. –Te escuche hablando con tu guardiana. Te escuche prometerle acabar con Kya. –

_Di un paso hacia atrás y baje la mirada ante su reproche._

-¿Acaso tus recuerdos no te han hecho dudar? ¡Dímelo! Dime honestamente si no piensas brindarle una oportunidad. ¡Dímelo, y en este momento hare mi elección!

_Me dolió aun más. Sus palabras me dolieron. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería_. -No quiero elegir Serenety, porque de hacerlo… tu vida terminaría.- _me había dicho hace poco. _

_Yo no sería su elección. ¿Por qué esa idea me afecta? ¿Qué es este hombre para mí?_

-Me dijiste que al recordar podría comprenderlo todo, que solo así existiría la posibilidad de que salvara mi vida y la de Kya al mismo tiempo. Pero a cada momento, me siento aun mas confundida.

-Cuando creo estar segura de algo, un nuevo recuerdo llega a mi mente y acaba con toda mi fortaleza.

-He recordado a mi padre y la forma tan vehemente en que me aseguraba que mi deber era acabar con Kya, antes de que ella terminara conmigo y con todo lo que existía. Antes de que su furia y su deseo de venganza acabaran con el universo.

-Sin embargo, también he recordado la oposición de Serenety. Ella no quería hacerlo. Ella buscaba otra forma de solucionar las cosas. Ella quería brindarle otra oportunidad. La oportunidad que Selene le había obsequiado. Buscaba quizás la misma solución que tú has mencionado, una en la que nadie pierda la vida. Una en la que pueda llegar a ella y convencerla de que desista de sus perversas intenciones.

_El me observo fijamente, aun con cierto recelo en su mirada_ -Entonces… ¿confías en mis palabras? ¿En las propias palabras que escuchaste de Serenety? ¿Confías en que puede existir otra solución? – _pude ver la esperanza impresa en sus ojos. Ansiaba mi respuesta. El ansiaba escuchar un Si, saliendo de mis labios, y yo se lo brinde…_

-Sí, aunque no se bien en que baso esa confianza. _-le respondí con sinceridad_ - Aun tengo tantas dudas y tantas preguntas por hacerte.

_El acorto la distancia que yo había creado entre ambos_ – Col tal de salvarlas a ambas, sería capaz de cualquier cosa – M_e susurro al oído al momento que me envolvía en un abrazo._

_Y allí estaba una vez, esa sensación de euforia que él me provocaba. El dolor había desaparecido, al igual que su fría mirada. Y yo, una vez más, me sentía confundida y extasiada por la gama de emociones que despertaba en mí su presencia._

-La profecía – _Se escapo de mis labios en un murmullo_ – La he recordado, pero no la comprendo.

_El separo nuestros cuerpos y fundió su mirada en la mía._ – La profecía es solo la versión que justifica las acciones del concilio. Una versión que esconde la verdad de su egoísmo.

-Dame tu versión – _le pedí casi en una súplica_ – Dime porque el concilio decidió terminar con la vida de Kya, dime cual fue su traición, que delito cometió ella para ganar su odio.

_Me dio la espalda y se alejo un par de pasos. Lo vi hundir sus largos dedos entre la negrura de sus cabellos. Nervioso. Como si por un momento buscara la mejor forma de darme una respuesta_ – Amar… ese fue su delito -_respondió en un murmullo_

_Se acerco nuevamente a mí y suavemente me dirigió hasta un viejo tronco caído donde me invito a sentar. El permaneció de pie frente a mi_ -Hace ya muchos siglos _–comenzó su relato _- existía una poderosa guardiana al servicio del concilio, llamada Kya.

-Ella era la más poderosa de los sirvientes del concilio, y como tal, su vida estaba destinada a su servicio. En eterna soledad, sin amor, solo con un deber que cumplir.

-Pero en algún momento, en esos siglos en que cumplió con su tarea, puso sus ojos en un habitante de la luna y se enamoro perdidamente de él.

-Ambos compartieron un amor que prometía ser el más grande que hasta el momento existiera. Pero ella sabía que el concilio jamás lo permitiría, pues temía que el poder combinado de su más poderosa guardiana, con aquel que poseía la descendencia lunar, podría ser suficientes para darles fin.

- Kya acudió al concilio y pidió renunciar a su cargo como guardiana, a sus poderes de ser necesario, con la sola idea de que le permitieran realizar su amor con el joven lunar. Pero el concilio se negó, y ordeno a la guardiana revelar la identidad de su amante.

-Kya enfureció y volvió a la luna dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para salvar la vida de su amado.

-El concilio la siguió con la firme intención de acabar con ambos, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla en brazos del más poderoso guerrero que la luna poseía. El capitán de la guardia real y muy querido amigo de Selene.

-Una feroz batalla se dio lugar, y sin poder evitarlo, Kya vio morir ante sus ojos a su amado a manos del concilio y enloquecida por la furia y el dolor, los maldijo, anunciando, con toda la rabia y el dolor que la embargaban, y con el inerte cuerpo de su amante entre sus brazos, que habría de renacer para tomar venganza –_He aquí que el espíritu de aquel que me han arrebatado, renacerá en la semilla de uno de sus miembros, causando el fin del poderío del concilio_ –aseguro- _Mientras que yo, he de renacer dentro de mil años, en aquella raza que ustedes tanto desprecian. He de volver desde el lado oscuro de la luna y traeré destrucción a todo cuanto ustedes defienden. Seré conocida como el ángel de la muerte y el universo no conocerá mayor furia que la mía, puesto que mi amor no fue permitido_- Tras haber dicho esto, Kya tomo la espada de su amado y con ella se quito la vida

-El concilio quedo temeroso, y sin poder hacer mas, dio nacimiento a las profecías de la luna negra, maldiciendo eternamente la existencia del portador del espíritu de Kya, y asegurando que con su nacimiento se daría fin al linaje de la luna negra.

-Pero a su vez, Selene, dolida por la pérdida de su querido amigo y sintiéndose asqueada ante el egoísmo del concilio y las consecuencias que esto había provocado, anuncio que surgiría de la descendencia lunar, y bajo el abrigo del cristal de plata, aquel ser que sería capaz de corregir el error del concilio: nacería el ángel de la luz, en cuyo interior poseería un corazón tan puro como jamás seria visto a través del tiempo. El sería capaz de disipar el odio del corazón de Kya y le brindaría la oportunidad que el concilio le había negado, ya que con su renacer, les brindaría la oportunidad de vivir su amor.

_Un relato en verdad triste. No pude evitar comparar mi propia historia_. - Es casi la misma oportunidad que mi madre les brindo a Serenety y Endymión – _murmure sintiéndome apenada por la cruel suerte de la hechicera._

-Sí, y como descendiente de la familia lunar, tu madre en algún momento te conto la historia. Tu sabias que existía la opción que Selene había brindado. Y debido a eso, siempre estuviste en desacuerdo con tu padre. El, de forma egoísta, solo se baso en la versión del concilio, tratando de forzarte a terminar con la vida de Kya.

_Guardamos silencio por un par de minutos, mientras que mi mente analizaba todo lo que Maryus recién me había revelado._

_Le creí, creí a cada una de sus palabras. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Ahora comprendía esos recuerdos. Ahora entendía porque Serenety se negaba a que la muerte de Kya fuera la única solución. Ella buscaba ofrecerle la opción que Selene le había brindado. _

_Y era precisamente a esa opción, a la que Maryus se aferraba. Solo así podríamos evitar la batalla. Solo así podría salvar a todos mis seres queridos. Ese era el objetivo del ángel de la luz que dormía en mi interior. Ahora lo comprendía._

-Eres tu- _Reflexione en voz alta algo que ya era del todo obvio, y de inmediato me sentí como la más grande de las idiotas. _

_Claro que era él, y no me extraño en lo absoluto. Hubiera sido muy estúpido de mi parte el haber pasado por alto que Kya y Maryus habían sido amantes. Era obvio que ese era el motivo del chico al tratar de recuperarla._

_El sonrió y acercándose a mí se sentó a mi lado, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo que buscara un oído consolador_. – La recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer; su hermoso cabello rojo, sus salvajes ojos rubí, su piel blanca, su completa hermosura que era solo superada por la bondad de su corazón.–_Aseguro con una soñadora sonrisa surcándole el rostro.-_ Era aun más bella internamente de lo que mis ojos podían apreciar.

_Suspiro con nostalgia_ -Quiero recuperarla, y Selene me ha brindado esa oportunidad a través de ti. Tú representas el más hermoso obsequio. Tú has venido a ser mi consuelo. Mi esperanza. Cada vez que te veo, puedo verla a ella. Cada vez que estoy a tu lado, puedo sentirla cerca. – _Sus ojos brillaron de forma ensoñadora y la sonrisa de su rostro era tan hermosa que parecía imborrable. –_Desde el momento en que entre en tu vida en el milenio de plata, desde el mismo instante en que mis ojos se perdieron en el profundo azul de tu mirada cuando eras tan solo una pequeña niña, desde ese momento comprendí, que tu serias quien traería a mi amada Kya de nuevo hasta mis brazos. Y te ame por eso. – _Me confeso de la forma más tierna mientras rozaba con delicadeza mi mejilla._

-Y más tarde comprendí, que tú representabas para mí, aun más de lo que en ese entonces creía… Y te ame aun más. –_Me aseguro rodeándome con sus brazos y refugiándome en su pecho_. – Pero poco tarde en comprender que aquello que representaba la mayor alegría para mi, a su vez, significaba una gran inquietud para tu padre, quien no perdió tiempo en hablarte de la profecía, asegurándote que la única salvación existente era acabar con la vida de Kya. – _Su voz se volvió fría y sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de mi cintura. Con mi oído en su pecho pude notar como los latidos de su corazón palpitaban de forma salvaje, molesta._

- Tu padre te mintió a ti y a la Reyna, y debido a su cobardía y egoísmo, complico las cosas de una manera que promete ser fatal para una de las dos, obligando a que tú y Kya se enfrente en una lucha en la que solo una podrá sobrevivir. –_sentí como sus puños se serraban con furia, pero aun así, me mantuvo refugiada en su cálido abrazo_. - Sin embargo, yo guardo la esperanza de que el poder del ángel de la luz y el poder que tu posees en el cristal de plata, puedan ayudarte a solucionar el error de tu padre, brindándoles a ambas la oportunidad de vivir.

_Guardo silencio por un segundo, tal vez esperando que yo terminara de asimilar sus palabras. Me tomo con delicadeza por los hombros y con suma ternura me separo se su cuerpo, solo para fundir su verde mirada en la mía_. –Un día antes de que tu padre muriera, yo volví al palacio a buscarte. Sabía que el aun ignoraba que yo era ese, a quien la profecía había mencionado, y eso me dio la oportunidad de acercarme a ti.

-Tú de inmediato me reconociste, aun cuando me habías visto hacia ya muchos años. Y en el segundo en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, nació un vínculo especial entre nosotros.

-Ese día, y el día siguiente lo pase a tu lado, sintiéndome embriagado por tu presencia. Amándote más a cada segundo, hasta darme cuenta de que a tu lado, la ausencia de Kya ya no me era insoportable. – _Desvió la mirada como sintiéndose avergonzado ante tal confesión. Mientras que yo, experimente una mezcla de ilusión y esperanza, que fue rápidamente opacada en el segundo en que el rostro de Seiya vino a mi mente. _

_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?... Seiya…._

-Me sorprendí a mi mismo al darme cuenta de que sería muy fácil para mí olvidar a Kya, teniéndote a mi lado. Y me sentí culpable. –_Confeso con la voz apagada_ – Aun cuando debía reconocer que me había enamorado de ti profundamente. La unión que tenia con ella era aun mayor. Y mi anhelo por recuperarla volvió a mí con más fuerza. Pero esta vez, con la firme convicción de que debía hacer todo lo posible para que ninguna de las dos pereciera tras su despertar.

-Pero tu padre te había envenenado en contra de Kya, ocultándote a la vez la única verdad que podría salvarlas a ambas. El siempre rechazo la oportunidad que Selene nos había brindado. –_Aseguro mostrándose molesto_ – Pero yo estaba determinado a darte a conocer toda la verdad y a brindarte la oportunidad de elegir, sabiendo de antemano que tu harías lo correcto y que gracias a eso, las dos mujeres que yo amaba seguirían con vida.

_Lo mire fijamente y pregunte sin más rodeos_ -¿Por qué me secuestraste? –

_El devolvió su mirada a la mía, y tomando mis manos entre las suyas, respondió: _No tuve opción. Sentí como la presencia de Meyrak se acercaba. Él lo arruinaría todo.

-En esos momentos yo te revele el futuro que te esperaba si decidías seguir el camino que tu padre te había marcado. Tu muerte y la de todos tus seres queridos sería el resultado de omitir la oportunidad que Selene nos había brindado. El resultado de tu enfrentamiento con Kya.

-A pesar de las esperanzas que tu padre guardaba en ti. Yo sabía, que con tu noble corazón, no serias capaz de acabar con ella y la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto ya estaría perdida.

-Te lleve conmigo para revelarte la verdad que tu padre te había ocultado y para evitar que Meyrak descubriera lo que solo el Rey y yo sabíamos. Ya que eso hubiera significado tu muerte inmediata a manos del concilio.

_Una vez más me sentí confundida y asustada. Creía en sus palabras y sin saber porque, eso me causaba temor. ¿Cuál era esa verdad? Necesitaba preguntárselo…_

-Maryus… -_Apenas pude pronunciar su nombre cuando una serie de imágenes invadieron mi mente. Lleve ambas manos a mi cabeza con desesperación, al mismo tiempo que sentí como el volvía a refugiarme entre sus brazos. Quizás tratando de brindarme el consuelo que de momento no había encontrado en nadie más._

**Recuerdo**

En los majestuosos jardines que rodeaban el imponente palacio lunar, la hermosa princesa de aquel reino, caminaba al dado de un apuesto joven de profundos ojos verdes.

Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, Serenety se sentía cautivaba por la profunda mirada del apuesto chico. Y de momento le resultaba imposible separar su vista de aquellos enigmáticos ojos esmeralda.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?- le pregunto el apuesto joven

- Yo… no, todo se encuentra bien - le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, siéntase en confianza de preguntarme lo que guste –Tomo sus manos con delicadeza, al tiempo que la invitaba a sentarse a la orilla de la fuente que adornaba aquel hermoso jardín, después se inclino hasta quedar con una rodilla tocando el suelo, frente a ella.

-Es esto – La mirada de Serenety se poso por un momento en las manos de ambos, que permanecían unidas – Su cercanía y su mirada me resultan familiar, me provocan nostalgia.

-Quizás me recuerda de otra vida, majestad – Murmuro con ternura.

-Quizás, es solo que… tengo mucha confusión en mi interior. Siento la necesidad de alejarme de usted, como si nuestra cercanía estuviera prohibida. Pero a su vez, siento el anhelo de permanecer a su lado, como si algo dentro de mí supiera, que su ausencia me dejaría un gran vacío. Siento miedo" - le confesó consternada sintiéndose a punto de romper en llanto.

-¿Me teme? – pregunto él con tristeza en su mirada. Como si una respuesta afirmativa fuera capaz de herirlo.

-Temo perderlo- confesó ella con una lagrima surcando su mejilla -Por alguna razón que no comprendo, me atemoriza la idea de no volverlo a ver…

El sonrió dulcemente - Me causa una gran dicha escuchar esas palabras… Serenety – le dijo de manera tierna olvidando por primera vez los formalismos, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y la invitaba a levantarse -Ven conmigo, yo te daré a conocer el motivo de la confusión que te atormente desde hace tiempo. Te mostrare tu futuro como princesa de este reino, y a su vez, conocerás la verdad que te han ocultado desde tu nacimiento, y así podrás elegir tu propio destino.

Serenety se sintió confundida por esas palabras, pero aun así, sus ojos no podían separarse de aquella mirada gentil, que el hombre frente a ella le brindaba.

Tomo su mano y se puso de pie sin dejar de verlo de manera atenta, fue en ese momento que una serie de imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente – No…–Sollozo soltando su mano y retrocediendo un par de pasos, sin perder aun el contacto de sus ojos.

El avanzo hacia ella la misma distancia que la joven había creado entre ambos - Si princesa – le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba esta vez por el brazo, evitando así que ella volviera a alejarse – Yo he visto tu futuro... y ahora, tu también lo conoces.

-¡No! - grito de manera desesperada mientras trataba de apartarse de el. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Se sentía mareada, confundida… asustada.

Un intenso dolor en su pecho se hizo presente y poco a poco pude sentir como el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

Maryus la tomo en sus brazos sin que ella pidiera evitarlo.

- ¡Suéltala! – escucho la exigente voz de Artemis, y así, sin más, perdió la conciencia.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Serenety despertó sintiéndose mareada y confundida. Se encontraba recostada en lo que parecía ser la capa del joven sabio.

Enfoco la vista y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en la luna. El lugar en verdad era extraño, el aire muy pesado, el terreno árido, además, el panorama era desierto, y la temperatura casi insoportable.

_¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esta? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?_ Se pregunto a sí misma, y fue entonces que recordó sus últimos momentos de conciencia antes de despertar en aquel sitio.

-Maryus- Se escapo un murmullo de sus labios.

-Aquí estoy princesa… esperaba que despertaras- Se escucho la voz de aquel hombre a sus espaldas

Serenety se levanto asustada -Aléjate de mí- Exigió tratando de evitar que el notara el terror que la invadía.

Las imágenes que le había mostrado justo antes de perder la conciencia, volvieron a su mente, al toparse una vez más con aquella profunda mirada.

Se dejo caer de rodillas sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos, -¡No es verdad!- Repetía una y otra vez, mientras su voz se quebraba, y un amargo llanto venia a ella.

-No tiene caso negarlo Serenety, las imágenes que ves en tu mente, son solo fragmentos del futuro que te espera. El futuro que tu padre ha impuesto sobre ti-

-No… ¡Mientes! - Reprocho poniéndose nuevamente en pie y encarándolo con todo el valor que en ese momento pudo mostrar.

-El que te niegues a aceptarlo, no hará ninguna diferencia- Aseguro acercándose nuevamente a ella.

Serenety tomo una posición defensiva, después de todo ella pronto seria nombrada oficialmente una sailor.

Maryus se detuvo al observar la determinación en los ojos de la joven.

-Sin duda eres valiente, puedo verlo, aunque también es evidente el miedo que te recorre en estos momentos.-le aseguro mostrándose confiado -No es mi intención lastimarte. De hecho, he venido a liberarte de ese futuro.

La joven no comprendió lo que él decía, cosa que el sabio pudo notar por la incertidumbre de su mirada.

-Te he mostrado el futuro, la destrucción de tu reino, la muerte de tus padres y de todas las Sailors al querer evitarlo. Has podido ver tu propia muerte, y con ella, el fin de la descendencia lunar-

La joven princesa no pudo hacer más que estremecerse al ver pasar aquellas imágenes una vez más por su mente.

-He venido a ofrecerte otra alternativa. A explicarte aquello que tu padre se rehúsa a revelarte. A salvarte de aquella temible batalla a la que él te está forzando.- le aseguro al tiempo que empezaba una vez más a acercarse a ella - Solo así podrás salvar tu reino y a todos tus seres queridos.

-Sin duda tu padre ha tratado de prepararte para el mayor desafío de tu vida, pero ha omitido revelarte la mayor verdad sobre tu existencia y al hacerlo, inconscientemente te ha condenado a muerte - le aseguro acercándose más a ella.

Maryus extendió su mano en espera de que la joven princesa la tomara.

-Ven conmigo, yo te mostrare la verdad, esa verdad que tu padre se niega a darte a conocer. La misma verdad que tu padre a pesar de sus temores, confirmo hace solo 3 años atrás.

Serenety tenía miedo. Quería escapar de ese lugar, quería volver a palacio y refugiarse en los brazos de su madre. Quería ver a su padre y hacerle un sin fin de preguntas. Quería olvidar esas imágenes que iban y venían a su mente una y otra vez, mostrándole la destrucción de su reino y los cuerpos inertes de todos sus seres queridos.

Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, escapar de ese futuro tan aterrador que el apuesto sabio frente a ella le había mostrado. Ese futuro del que se había ofrecido a rescatarla.

Estaba dudosa, pero aun así, su mano se extendió en dirección al sabio, y sin saber exactamente porque, sus pies comenzaron a caminar a su encuentro.

Maryus sonrió.

Los temblorosos dedos de la joven se entrelazaron con los suyos, y en un gesto de ternura, el la refugio entre sus brazos.

-Han sido siglos en soledad esperando por ti- le confeso de manera dulce al oído, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda.

Los pensamientos y emociones de la joven princesa eran una completa maraña. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quién era realmente este apuesto hombre?

Y aun más importante ¿Por qué se sentía tan mágicamente atraída hacia él? ¿Y porque se vio invadida por un enorme deseo de llorar de dicha al sentirse entre sus brazos?

**Fin del recuerdo**

_Mi respiración era agitada. Mis parpados estaban cerrados con fuerza. Ese recuerdo había sido tan real, que aun podía sentir el aire pesado de aquel ambiente._

-¿Te encuentras bien? – _Escuche su voz. Por un momento había olvidado donde me encontraba. Abrí los ojos topándome con su cristalina mirada que me veía expectante._

_Me incorpore un poco saliendo de su abrazo y fue en ese momento que note que la oscuridad de la noche había desaparecido por completo. _

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la casa, antes de que toda tu guardia salga a buscarte – _sugirió tratando de sonar divertido. Yo sonreí. ¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera tan cómoda y tranquila a su lado?_

_El no era mi enemigo. Estaba segura de eso. Sin embargo, tenía muy claro que en mi enfrentamiento contra Kya, seria ella quien tendría su apoyo. Eso me dolía. _

_El ya me había dejado claro que si las cosas se salían de control y fuera necesario que una de las dos muriera, entonces, esa seria yo. Y aun cuando no pretendía causarle daño, yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Yo no moriría._

-Pero… tengo tantas preguntas por hacerte. Aun tengo muchas dudas. Necesito respuestas. _– Mi voz denoto un ligero tono de suplica._

-Te buscare esta noche… entonces hablaremos.

-Pero… hoy nos iremos de aquí. -_le comente suponiendo que eso sería un problema._

_El sonrió mostrándose divertido ante mi ingenuidad._ –No existe lugar en el que puedan ocultarte de mí. Yo siempre te encontrare… mi dulce ángel…

_Acerco su rostro al mío y yo me quede paralizada. Ansiosa. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome presa de su hechizo. Pude sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío, y una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla, al sentir, en un ligero toque, sus labios sobre los míos._

_Abrí los ojos al sentir la sensación de culpa invadiéndome en ese instante. La imagen de un apuesto chico de ojos azules había llegado a mi mente con aquel ligero rose._

_Seiya… perdóname._

_Maryus se había marchado. Lleve mi mano derecha a mi rostro, tocando con la yema de mis dedos mis palpitantes labios. Aun podía sentirlo. _

_Me puse de pie y comencé a correr en dirección a la casa. La suave tela de mi camisón se pego a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, mientras mi cabello ondeaba libremente en la ligera brisa que corría en el viento._

_Llegue a la puerta principal y entre sin hacer ruido. Me dirigí a la escalera dispuesta a llegar a mi habitación, sin que nadie se percatara de mi reciente ausencia. _

_Y fue en ese momento que lo vi. Un somnoliento Seiya bajaba las escaleras descalzo, vistiendo tan solo unos pantalones y una camisa aun desbotonada. Y frotando de manera despreocupada sus ojos, como queriendo disipar de ellos todo rastro de sueño._

_Yo lo contemple por un segundo, y en el siguiente instante mi cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia. Corrí hacia él y tomándolo por sorpresa, rodee con mis brazos su cintura, mientras mi rostro buscaba un refugio en su pecho._

_Lo necesitaba. De manera inexplicable y urgente… quería tenerlo cerca. _

_Pude sentir su sorpresa en el primer instante, que de inmediato fue remplazada por una mezcla de amor y ternura. Me rodio con sus brazos y me estrecho aun mas contra su pecho._

_Me aferre a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Saboreé el aroma de su desnuda piel contra mi rostro._

_Ese hombre me amaba, quizás con la misma intensidad que Maryus amaba a Kya. Y yo, estaba anhelante de ese amor. De un amor verdadero._

_Escuche una ligera risita escapar de sus labios- _Después de todo… aun sigo dormido-_ murmuro tiernamente - _Mi dulce bombón… te amo tanto. Por favor, no permitas que despierte…

* * *

Hola a todos. ¡Feliz año!

Perdonen la demora. Me había tomado unas vacaciones mentales.

Como pueden ver. El misterio de Maryus poco a poco se va develando.

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.

Díganme que les pareció la narrativa en PVO. A mí en lo particular me gusta el relato en primera persona, así que pensé, si tanto me gusta, pues debería añadirlo más a mis fics ¿No creen?

Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	24. Y te deje soñar

_Hola a todos. Acá les traigo otro capítulo con una escena muy esperada por muchas, aunque igual me van a querer matar (ya verán porque lo digo)._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

_

* * *

_

_**24.- Y te deje soñar**_

**SEIYA PVO.**

_Los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por las delgadas cortinas me obligaron a abrir los ojos. Aun tenia sueño. La noche anterior no había sido de las mejores. Pero habría que reconocer que sin duda, había superado a las pasadas noches de completo insomnio que había tenido desde mi llegada a la tierra._

_Me sentía cansado, como si toda la pesadez de los difíciles días anteriores hubiera caído sobre mí con todo su peso. _

_Y aun cuando no se lo he dicho a nadie, debo reconocer que las imágenes de estos días han llegado a mi mente con la única intención de torturarme._

_Estuve a punto de perderla ante mis ojos. A la mujer que más amo. Mi dulce bombón._

_La vi apuñalarse a sí misma, al tiempo que sentía como mi propio corazón se partía de dolor ante aquella imagen. _

_La vi debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, y aun sintiéndola tan ausente, le rogué que se quedara a mi lado. _

_La amo tanto._

_Sin duda estos han sido los peores días de mi existencia. El verla tan cerca y sentirla tan lejana me fue matando poco a poco._

_Pude sentir con claridad como mi desesperación y mi anhelo por ella aumentaban a cada segundo. Casi a la par que mi furia y mis estúpidos celos al verla cada momento más unida a Taiki._

_Si, fui un idiota. Pero así son los celos. Así es el amor._

_En muchas ocasiones rogué al cielo que todo esto se tratara de una pesadilla. Pero ahora, a pesar de lo estúpido que pueda sonar, ya no me quejo._

_Fue difícil el verla tan dolida, y me maldecía a mi mismo al saberme tan inútil e impotente ante su dolor. _

_No conocía la verdad. _

_Y me sentía morir al darme cuenta de que a cada momento ella parecía más y más lejana. El dolor la estaba consumiendo y yo, no encontraba la forma de rescatarla de su tormento._

_Anhelaba verla sonreír una vez más. Anhelaba ver sus ojos brillar ante la ilusión de la vida. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo encontrar la forma de regresarle su felicidad. De que volviera a ser la misma chica que yo recordaba. La misma a la que yo amaba tan profundamente._

_Y es por eso que le ofrecí mi vida aquella tarde, un precio que con gusto pagaría con tal de que ella fuera feliz nuevamente. Aun cuando tuviera que serlo al lado de otro. Eso ya no importaba. _

_Pero ella me eligió, por un milagro que en ese momento no comprendí, ella me eligió. Salvo mi vida. Y yo, nuevamente estoy aquí, sintiendo que la amo más y más a cada segundo._

_Ahora conozco la verdad. Aun aquella que hace que mi sangre hierva de tan solo recordarla._

_Ha sido tanto su dolor y tantas sus heridas. Y yo, solo tengo este inmenso amor para ofrecerle. Y eso he hecho._

_Le he ofrecido mi amor y mi compañía, prometiéndole que seré su consuelo y su alivio para todo ese dolor que la atormenta. _

_Mi amor por ella es inmenso, y sé que podrá curarla, y hará sanar todas las heridas que tienen a su corazón y a su alma sangrando en agonía._

_Yo la salvare. Mi amor le devolverá la ilusión que una vez le fue arrebatada. _

_Estar a su lado, es lo que más anhelo_

_La amo tanto… _

_Y el inminente caos que se ha anunciado próximo no lograra apartarme de su lado. Hoy menos que nunca. _

-Baya suspiro, pareces colegiala enamorada -_Escuche la burlona voz de Yaten, quien parecía indeciso en seguir acostado o levantarse._

_Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había suspirado. Pero supongo que era cierto. Siempre lo hacía al pensar en ella. _

_Y aquí esta una vez más, surcando mi rostro esta imborrable sonrisa. Ella es la causa. Mi razón para sonreí, para ilusionarme._

_¿Será posible explotar de tanto amor contenido?_

-¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?- _dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta_

-No lo sé, pero viniendo de ti, seguro tienen que ver con tu bombón, es lo único en lo que piensas - _escuche una vez más la burla de Yaten._

_Sonreí. Era verdad, todo mi mundo gira en torno a ella._

_Me levante de la cama dispuesto a no darle más motivos de burla a mi hermano. Me puse los pantalones y la camisa del día anterior y salí de la habitación tras escuchar el agua correr de la regadera. _

_Taiki siempre era el primero en ducharse. Yo tendría que esperar mi turno, como siempre._

_Un nuevo bostezo escapo de mi boca mientras me encaminaba hacia la cocina. Estaba hambriento. Ni siquiera recordaba haber probado bocado el día anterior._

_Comencé a bajar los escalones aun sintiéndome más dormido que despierto. Y en el siguiente instante lo supe. Sin duda, aun estaba durmiendo._

_Solo en mis más gloriosos sueños había sentido lo que en ese momento está sintiendo. Ella había salido de la nada y se había lanzado contra mi pecho de forma anhelante._

_Sus frágiles brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo al tiempo que su embriagante aroma narcotizaba mis sentidos._

_Me llevo solo un segundo reaccionar ante su presencia. Sabía que era un sueño pero aun así, quería disfrutarlo._

_Rodee con mis brazos su cintura, y con todo mi anhelo estreche aun más su cuerpo contra el mío._

- Después de todo… aun sigo dormido_- murmure sabiéndome engañado por mi propio subconsciente, pero no me importaba._

_Acerque mis labios a su oído, sintiendo que el aroma de su cabello me embriagaba un poco más a cada instante, y de forma dulce, le suplique: _Mi dulce bombón… te amo tanto. Por favor, no permitas que despierte…

_Como respuesta, ella estrecho aun más su abrazo, y yo pude sentir la delicada piel de su rostro contra mi pecho._

_Permanecimos así por un par de instantes más. Era tan perfecto. Tan real, que comencé a lamentarme por el hecho de saber que aquel hermoso momento era solo un desesperado anhelo de mi subconsciente._

_Con suma delicadeza separe su cuerpo del mío, solo para poder perderme en su celeste mirada. Lleve mi mano derecha hasta su rostro y acaricie con ternura su mejilla. Ella era tan hermosa. Tan perfecta._

_Sus azules ojos me veían expectantes, con anhelo. Como si deseara algo que solo yo podía ofrecerle._

_Me sentí cautivado, hechizado ante aquella perfecta escena. _

_Mi brazo izquierdo se ciño una vez más alrededor de su cintura, volviendo a unir nuestros cuerpos._

_Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. La anhelaba tanto. Y ella me tenía completamente preso del hechizo de su mirada._

_Comencé a acercar mi rostro al suyo, y pude sentir como mi sangre se encendía al percatarme de que ella parecía esperar con ansias que la distancia entre nuestros labios se extinguiera._

_Ella cerró los ojos mostrándose anhelante. Yo acerque aun más mi rostro. Podía sentir su fresco aliento inundar mi olfato._

_Uno a uno los centímetros que nos separaban fueron desapareciendo. Cerré los ojos dejándome envolver con la magia de aquel hermoso sueño, y sentí tocar el cielo cuando finalmente mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos._

_Me sorprendí a mi mismo deseando mas y mas de ella a cada instante. _

_Mis labios se separaron de los suyos solamente para volver a unirse una vez más con mayor pasión y desenfreno._

_Apreté aun mas su delicada cintura contra mi dorso y sintiéndola unida a mí, comencé a caminar un par de pasos hasta que su espalda toco contra la baranda de la escalera._

_Mis labios saboreaban con desenfreno el dulce néctar de su boca. Yo seguí besándola como si se tratara del último deseo de un condenado a muerte._

_Mi mano izquierda se deslizo por su espalda y comenzó a bajar lentamente sobre la delgada tela que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y siguió su camino hasta tocar de forma descarada su trasero, para después seguir por su muslo, aprisionando gentilmente su pierna hasta situarla rodeando mi cadera._

_Claramente pude escuchar un excitante sonido escapar de sus labios._

_Sus manos abandonaron mi espalda e iniciaron un recorrido que fue subiendo desde mi cintura, mi abdomen, mi pecho, hasta situarse suevamente en mi cuello._

_Nuestros labios continuaron su tarea aun con más pasión y desenfreno._

_Mi mano derecha se situó sobre su nuca. Mientras que la suya se abrió camino hundiendo sus frágiles dedos entre la negrura de mi cabello._

-oh, Seiya –_murmuraron sus labios. Y yo sentí una exquisita explosión de sensaciones recorrerme por completo_

_Mis manos se situaron rápidamente en su cintura sujetándola con delicadeza, para después levantar su cuerpo y colocarlo sobre la baranda. Yo me acerque aun más, y ella correspondió a mi cercanía rodeando mi cadera con ambas piernas._

_Jamás ninguno de mis sueños había sido tan perfecto y tan real._

_Mis labios abandonaron los suyos iniciando un recorrido que siguió por su rostro, su oreja y comenzó a descender por su cuello_- oh bombón –_escuche mi propia voz en un tono por completo excitado- _finalmente eres mía. – _le asegure sintiéndome bendecido por tan semejante dicha._

_Y en el siguiente segundo, mi hermoso sueño se convirtió en pesadilla._

_Pude sentir como ella se tenso entre mis brazos, y como un segundo después, utilizo toda su fuerza para separarme de sí._

_Yo no me lo esperaba, y como consecuencia caí de espaldas, mientras mis ojos analizaban la mezcla de emociones que reflejaba su rostro: miedo, ira, confusión, remordimiento…_

-Serena… -_ escuche la preocupada voz de Taiki que la llamaba. Ella soltó el llanto y cubriéndose con las manos el rostro, subió corriendo la escalera, pasando de largo a mi hermano, para después perderse tras la puerta de su habitación._

_¿Qué clase de sueño es este?- me pregunte a mi mismo _

_Taiki se acerco a mi visiblemente molesto_ -¿Acaso estás loco? Dijiste que serias paciente. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Ella es víctima de violación! El hombre al que amaba hasta hace poco, abuso de ella. ¿Cómo te atreves a propiciar una situación como esta?

_Las palabras de Taiki resonaron en mi mente con más y más fuerza al tiempo que yo me sentía cada vez más confuso._

_Y finalmente la realidad golpeo mi rostro con tanta fuerza que sentí marearme. Eso no había sido un sueño. Ella había corrido a mis brazos por primera vez y yo, yo simplemente me deje llevar por mi fantasía. _

_¿Acaso había imaginado el que ella me correspondía?_

_¡Soy un imbécil!_

_Bombón… perdóname._

_

* * *

_

**SERENA PVO**

_Escuche una ligera risita escapar de sus labios- _Después de todo… aun sigo dormido-_ murmuro tiernamente - _Mi dulce bombón… te amo favor, no permitas que despierte…

_Sin poder evitarlo mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. El era tan dulce. Siempre había sido capaz de hacerme sonreír aun en los peores momentos._

_Estreche aun más mi abrazo como si deseara desesperadamente fundirme a su cuerpo._

_Permanecimos así por un par de instantes más. Era tan perfecto aun sin palabras. _

_Seiya separo nuestros cuerpos y me miro fijamente a los ojos, quizás extrañado por mi repentina muestra de cariño. La verdad, yo también me había sorprendido a mí misma._

_Acerco su mano a mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla con ternura. En su dulce mirada me era tan fácil leer todo el amor que el sentías por mí. Comencé a sentirme anhelada, deseada…verdaderamente amada. _

_Una sensación en verdad embriagadora._

_Me sentí cautivada, hechizada ante aquel perfecto hombre que había jurado amarme por el resto de su vida. Y yo… yo anhelaba poder amarlo de la misma marera, con la misma intensidad._

_Su brazo izquierdo se ciño una vez más alrededor de mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Pude notar como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, a la par que la mía._

_El comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío. Y yo solo pude pensar -"Por Dios, nuestro primer beso"-_

_Me sentí ansiosa._

_Cerré los ojos esperando el suave rose de sus labios, y sentí alcanzar la gloria cuando finalmente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos._

_Podría jurar que sentí el revolotear de mariposas en mi estomago en ese momento. Me sentí tan querida, tan amada…_

_Sus labios se separaron de los míos solamente para volver a unirse con mayor pasión y desenfreno._

_Comencé a sentir mi sangre arder… y fue tan placentero…_

_El apretó aun mas mi cintura contra su dorso, y comenzó a caminar hasta que mi espalda toco la baranda de la escalera._

_Nuestro apasionado beso continuo, y a cada segundo pude sentir con claridad mi anhelo por tener más y más de él._

_Su mano izquierda se deslizo por mi espalda, y yo me sorprendí a misma al escuchar un excitante sonido escapar de mis labios en el momento en que toco mi trasero._

_Mis manos abandonaron su espalda e iniciaron un recorrido que fue subiendo desde su cintura, abdomen y pecho, hasta situarse suevamente en su cuello. Fue fascinante sentir su piel erizarse bajo mi suave toque._

_Lleve mi mano derecha al costado de su cabeza para poder hundir mis dedos en su perfecta cabellera negra, al mismo tiempo que el tomaba con delicadeza mi nuca._

-oh, Seiya –M_urmuraron mis labios sin permiso en un excitante tono que jamás había producido mi boca._

_Sus manos se situaron rápidamente en mi cintura, y sujetándome con delicadeza levanto mi cuerpo para después colocarme sobre la baranda. El se acerco aun más a mí, y yo, sin pensarlo, rodee con mis piernas su cadera._

_Sus labios abandonaron los míos iniciando un recorrido por mi rostro, mi oreja y comenzó a descender por mi cuello_- Oh bombón –_escuche su dulce voz al mismo tiempo que yo me sentí placenteramente perdida en esa realidad, que empezaba a parecerme el más hermoso sueño - _Finalmente eres mía- _pronuncio con lujuria convirtiendo mi sueño en pesadilla._

_Todo paso tan rápido y tan lento al mismo tiempo. Mi juicio se nublo y mi cuerpo_ _reacciono obedeciendo los reclamos de mi asustado subconsciente._

_Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse aun estando entre sus brazos, y un segundo después pude ver como Seiya caía de espaldas impulsado por la fuerza de mis propios brazos._

_Tuve miedo. Me sentí confundida por mi reacción, temerosa de haberlo lastimado y con un inmenso remordimiento por haber arruinada el primer hermoso momento que habíamos tenido juntos._

-Serena… -_ escuche la preocupada voz de Taiki que me llamaba._

_Sentí que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban de forma frenética y sin poder evitarlo, solté el llanto, y corrí escalera arriba hacia mi habitación, con el rostro cubierto por mis manos._

_Entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí, para después lanzarme a la cama. Hundí mi rostro en la almohada más cercana y comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas._

_Me odie a mí misma, pero aun más odie el recuerdo de Darien._

_Las dos últimas palabras de Seiya me lo habían recordado: "Eres mía" me había dicho el con burla y sádica lujuria justo antes de poseer mi cuerpo por la fuerza. _

_

* * *

_

**TAIKI PVO**

_Salí de la regadera y me vestí rápidamente. Tenía esperanzas de que al contar con una tregua entre las Sailors Scouts y las Sailors Star light, yo tuviera la posibilidad de hablar con Amy, después de todo, Seiya no era el único deseoso de regresar a la tierra._

_Salí del baño y note que Seiya ya se había levantado, seguramente estaría asaltando el refrigerador como solía hacer todas las mañanas._

_Abandone la habitación y me encamine a la cocina dispuesto a impedir que acabara con toda la comida, pero al acercarme a la escalera me quede paralizado ante lo que vi._

_Seiya tenía acorralada a Serena contra la baranda de la escalera, y ella reaccionó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas logrando que mi hermano cayera de espaldas._

_Ambos se notaron sorprendidos, como si ella no fuera capaz de asimilar lo que había hecho, y como si Seiya no pudiera comprender el porqué de la reacción de su amada._

-Serena –_ la llame preocupado. Sabía que una situación como esa, era lo que ella menos necesitaba en esos momentos._

_Ella pareció salir de un extraño trance al escuchar mi voz, y un segundo después soltó el llanto y me paso de largo con el rostro oculto por sus manos, para después perderse tras la puerta de su habitación._

_Me quede paralizado por un segundo. No supe si correr tras ella y tratar de brindarle un poco de consuelo, o quedarme allí y darle a Seiya la paliza que se merecía._

_Opte por lo segundo._

_Me acerque a él sumamente molesto -¿Acaso estás loco? Dijiste que serias paciente. –le reproche duramente - ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Ella es víctima de violación! El hombre al que amaba hasta hace poco, abuso de ella. ¿Cómo te atreves a propiciar una situación como esta?_

_La mirada de Seiya mostraba confusión y arrepentimiento. Como si de un momento a otro se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que recién había pasado, y al saberlo, se hubiera sorprendido._

-Yo… yo…_ -balbuceo mostrándose desubicado – _debo hablar con ella_ – dijo finalmente mientras se ponía de pie._

_Yo me interpuse en su camino. _– No, no lo harás_- le sentencie aun molesto – _ya te le has acercado demasiado esta mañana, y por ahora lo único que necesitas hacer, es alejarte de ella.

_Pude notar cómo empezó a molestarse ante mi oposición y yo, lo último que quería era otra pelea a golpes con mi estúpido hermano, y menos ahora que las chicas se encontraban en la casa._

_Respire profundo tratando de calmarme para suavizar el tono de mi voz – _No sé exactamente que paso, pero se bien que lo último que quieres es lastimarla, así que yo hablare con ella y tu podrás hacerlo más tarde, cuando ya ambos estén tranquilos.

-Pero…_ -trató de reprocharme. Yo lo interrumpí_

-Tienes suerte de que las chicas aun no se hayan levantado. Sabes bien que no fue fácil conseguir su aprobación, así que no lo eches a perder.-_ le aconseje para después darle la espalda y dirigirme a la habitación de Serena._

_Llegue a su puerta y toque al mismo tiempo que entraba. No quería darle tiempo a rechazar mi presencia._

_La encontré sobre su cama, con el rostro oculto en una almohada y llorando a mares, lo que era de esperarse._

_Me acerque a la cama y me senté en silencio. Ella levanto el rostro, y un segundo después de que nuestras miradas se encontraron, se lanzo a mis brazos buscando consuelo._

-Lo eche a perder-_ murmuro entre sollozos –_Era tan hermoso y yo_… -no pudo continuar debido al llanto._

_Yo me sentí confundido. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?_

-Serena, Seiya está muy avergonzado por lo que paso. Creo que se dejo llevar. Tu sabes cuánto te ama y es normal que…que…

-¿Qué me desee?_ –termino la frase que no me atreví a pronunciar _– El no ha hecho nada malo, por el contrario, me ha regalado un hermoso momento_ – aseguro con una ensoñadora sonrisa que lucio hermosa en su rostro, a pesar de las lagrimas que aun surcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas._

_Y una vez más yo no comprendí lo que decía. – _Serena, no lo entiendo…

_Ella salió de mi abrazo y desvió la vista sintiéndose apenada- _Fue mi culpa. El es tan despistado que creyó que aun dormía, y yo, simplemente me deje llevar. Fue tan… especial, y me hizo sentir tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Pero sobre todo, me hizo sentir profundamente amada._ –volvió a sonreír y yo me mostré esta vez sorprendido._

-Lo vi bajar las escaleras aun mas dormido que despierto y yo, no lo resistí, simplemente corrí a sus brazos deseosa de tenerlo cerca. Como si él fuera una droga, y yo una adicta desesperada por su dosis.- _Me explico al tiempo que limpiaba de su rostro el rastro de lágrimas._

-El me estrecho en un tierno abrazo y después me beso_ – con la yema de sus dedos toco sus sonrientes labios.- _Fue nuestro primer beso, y fue hermoso… _– me aseguro mirándome a los ojos como queriendo convencerme por completo de sus palabras._

-Yo, comencé a sentir una serie de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, no con tanta intensidad. Me sentí libre, sin atadura, capaz de volar entre sus brazos. Me sentí amada, verdaderamente amada, capaz de aceptar su amor y capaz de corresponderlo. Como si todo mi pasado y mi futuro hubiera desaparecido. Como si solo existiéramos él y yo…._ – Declaro mostrándose entusiasta y radiante. Sin embargo de inmediato su semblante cambio – _pero….

_Se mostro dudosa, y pude ver como a cada segundo la reciente dicha que había mostrado su rostro, se fue perdiendo, dejando en su lugar una notable tristeza. – _Pero lo recordé, recordé a Darien y mi mente se nublo. Sentí el mismo miedo y la misma desesperación que experimente aquella tarde. Mi cuerpo reacciono por impulso propio, y cuando me di cuenta, Seiya estaba tirado frente a mí y en su rostro pude notar el miedo y la confusión ante mi rechazo.

-Tuve deseos de acercarme a él y abrazarlo, de pedirle disculpas y de rogarle que me diera un poco de tiempo. Yo necesito superar todo el daño que Darien me hizo. Y más que nunca estoy convencida de que Seiya puede ayudarme a lograrlo.

-Sin embargo me quede petrificada, sintiéndome confundida y temerosa. En ese momento escuche tu voz, y caí en la cuenta de que Yaten y las chicas no debían tardar mucho en aparecer. Así que no lo pensé dos veces y corrí a mi habitación sintiéndome culpable.

_Yo me acerque aun mas a ella y acariciando su mejilla, la invite a verme a los ojos- _Serena tú no eres culpable de nada. Es normal que hayas reaccionado de esa manera. Te aseguro que Seiya lo entenderá. A fin de cuentas no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. Ambos se dejaron llevar. De ahora en adelante solo traten de ir un poco más despacio_ –le sugerí en tono dulce._

_Ella sonrió. Yo la estreche en un afectuoso abrazo y después de separarla de mí, me puse se pie. _

-Será mejor que hable con Seiya antes de que se quede sin uñas y sin cabello._ –Una ligera risita salió de los labios de Serena ante mi comentario. Ambos lo conocíamos bien y sabíamos que era muy posible que se estuviera tirando de los pelos._

-Será mejor que te des una ducha para que estés lista a tiempo. Seguramente nos iremos de aquí en menos de una hora.

_Me acerque a la puerta y antes de salir, le dije: _Serena, la próxima vez que el tontuelo de mi hermano crea que está en un sueño, por favor, asegúrate de despertarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

_Ella solo sonrió ampliamente, y yo salí de su habitación sintiendo que había hecho mi buena obra del día._

_

* * *

_

**SERENA PVO**

_Taiki salió de mi habitación dejándome notablemente más tranquila y sintiendo que el aire ya me resultaba fresco al respirar._

_Me levante de la cama y entre al baño dispuesta a tener un encuentro con la ducha. El agua tibia recorrió mi cuerpo mientras que yo sentía que tras su paso sobre mi piel, se iba llevando un poco del dolor que llegue a creer permanente._

_¿Cómo era posible que sintiera esperanzas e ilusiones tan pronto? Sin duda Seiya era la causa._

_A pesar de que estropee aquel hermoso momento, las sensaciones que me hizo sentir aún perduran en mi interior, en mi piel, en mis labios…_

_Jamás me sentí así con Darien. Supongo que se debe a que el jamás me amo realmente._

_Sin embargo Seiya… pude sentir su amor, cada célula de su piel gritaba mi nombre, me añoraba, me deseaba. Y poco a poco pude sentir como aquel amor que algún día sentí por él, resurgía en mi interior. Ese amor que se vio desplazad el día en que Darien regreso a mi vida, el día en que Seiya se marcho…_

_¿Es esto posible? ¿Tan rápido? _

_Supongo que el hecho de conocer la traición de Darien facilita las cosas. ¿Por qué habría de llorar y lamentarme eternamente por un amor que no fue correspondido, por un hombre que solo supo causarme daño? _

_Seiya tenía razón, su amor será mi cura, el me salvara… incluso siento que ya ha empezado a hacerlo._

_¿Podre amarlo de la misma manera en que el me ama? ¿Podre corresponderle con la misma intensidad con que una vez creí amar a Endymión?_

_Sinceramente eso espero. Hoy más que nunca se, que si alguien merece mi amor… es el. Y estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida descubriendo el porqué._

_Salgo de la ducha y me visto rápidamente. Me siento ansiosa. _

_Escucho un ligero llamado en mi puerta y la imagen de Seiya inunda mi mente. –_Adelante –l_o invito a entrar. Sin embargo no era él quien llamaba._

_-_Buenos días Serena, solo quería avisarte que nos iremos en 15 minutos, ya hemos llamado un par de taxis_ –me informo Amy con una tímida sonrisa._

_Me sentí incomoda y supe de inmediato que ella se sentía igual. Sin duda no era fácil para ninguna de las chicas en verme a la cara después de todo lo que había pasado, después de lo que se les había revelado el día anterior. Se sentían culpables por no haberme protegido. Contagiadas por el dolor y la angustia que me embargaban cada vez que recordaba aquellos momentos._

_Nadie era culpable. Por lo menos no ninguno de los que en ese momento nos encontrábamos en la casa. _

_El único responsable había sido él, Darien, y quizás yo, por no haber podido defenderme._

-¿Sabes? Desde que los chicos regresaron, he tenido tiempo de convivir mucho con Taiki. Me ha sido de mucha ayuda. Ahora comprendo el porque estas enamorada de él. Si duda es un gran chico. Tienes mucha suerte –_ sus mejillas se encendieron ante mis palabras y una ensoñadora sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios._

-Las cosas han estado algo tensas. Nos portamos muy mal con ellos. No hemos tenido tiempo de cruzar palabra_ –Murmuro terminando de entrar a la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, recargo su espalda en ella- _ Creo que estará decepcionado de mi.

-Pues yo creo que él entiende perfectamente la dura situación en la que se encontraban. El sabe que en aquel momento debieron actuar como Sailors, y no como sus amigas.

-Haruka nos obligo a elegir recordándonos que no debíamos confiar en nadie. Tú estabas desaparecida y nosotras muy asustadas. Y aunque yo y el resto de las inners realmente jamás desconfiaríamos de ellos, tuvimos que apoyar a las outers. Era nuestro deber.

_Me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos. _– Lo sé y estoy segura que el también lo sabe. Solo deben hablar. El también te ama. _– Ella volvió a sonreír mostrándose ilusionada por mis palabras, y yo, momentáneamente me vi contagiada por esa ilusión._

_En ese momento se escucho la llegada de los taxis en la entrada – _Baya, sí que son rápidos, llegaron antes de lo previsto. Será mejor que vaya a decirle a Mina que se apresure. Como siempre es la última en estar lista. _–Murmuro un poco más tranquila para después salir de mi habitación no sin antes obsequiarme una nueva sonrisa._

_Yo me quede en silencio, y un segundo después salí al balcón. Mi vista se fijo instintivamente en el lugar donde Maryus había aparecido la noche anterior, y toque mis labios al recordar el ligero rose de los suyos. _

_Ahora sé quién soy yo para él. Conozco la historia que nos unió en mi vida pasada. He recordado esos momentos que pasamos juntos. Nuestro paseo por el jardín del palacio, nuestra conversación y mí posterior secuestro, que asegura haber realizado con la única finalidad de poder decirme la verdad._

_Ahora sé que yo soy su esperanza. Seré yo quien le brindará una nueva oportunidad al lado de Kya. El confía en eso._

_El anhela recuperarla, y yo, sinceramente, espero que Kya merezca toda la devoción que el parece profesarle._

_Ahora sé que mi misión no es derrotar a Kya, sino salvarla. Supongo que debo hacer con ella algo similar a lo sucedido con Galaxia. Debo despojarla del mal que existe en ella, de sus deseos de venganza, de su amargura._

_Debo confesar, que no sé si será fácil, ya que después de todo lo vivido con Darien, la comprendo. _

_A mí también me gustaría vengarme._

_Llegue a amarlo tanto, y ahora siento todo ese amor convertido en desprecio, en odio, sin tener en quien descargarlo. El ya no está. Darien ha muerto por mi propia mano y aun así me siento odiarlo._

_Dude, en el último momento me hizo dudar, y esa maldita duda empaño la gloria de mi venganza. Es como si su muerte no me bastara. Como si deseara abrir la puerta y encontrarlo allí, sonriente, solo para tener el placer de hacerlo sufrir con la mima intensidad que el logro herirme, incluso más…_

_Ahora conozco el odio y el deseo de venganza, y sé que son sentimiento difíciles de desterrar de un alma herida._

_Espero que el amor de Maryus pueda ayudarla, tanto como ahora se, que el amor de Seiya me ayudara a mí._

_Me siento ansiosa Kya. Al parecer tenemos mucho en común. ¿Dónde te encontraras? ¿Cuándo vendrás a buscarme? ¿Bajo qué aspecto aparecerás ante mí? ¿Quién será tu portador? ¿Me escucharas? ¿Podre salvarte?_

_En verdad eso espero, no me gustaría ver la tristeza de Maryus ante tu muerte y perdóname, pero no estoy dispuesta a morir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Así que, será mejor que podamos entendernos. Por el bien de ambas._

-Serena ya es hora-_ escuche la voz de Mina quien entro sin llamar a la puerta. Típico de ella. No pude evitar sonreír._

Lita, Rey, Michiru y Hotaru, se irán en un taxi y pasaran por Luna y Artemis. Haruka y Setsuna irán contigo y te llevaran directo a la mansión Tenou. Allí nos reuniremos todos_. – me informo algo impaciente por retirarse._

-Espera Mina_ –la llame impidiendo su huida _-¿Qué hay de ti, Amy y los chicos? _– pregunte algo que ya me resultaba obvio. Solo quería ver su cara sonrojada._

-Bueno… nosotros cinco nos iremos en otro taxi, pasaremos al departamento de los chicos por algo de su ropa y después a casa de Amy y a la mía – _Contesto con las mejillas del todo encendidas –_Haruka también invito a los chicos a la mansión. Dice que entre más seamos, nos será más fácil protegerte. _– Respondió apresurada para después sonreír y desaparecer tras la puerta._

_La última palabra de Mina resonó en mi mente cada vez con más y más peso. Protegerme, en eso se había convertido la vida de mis amigas, una constante lucha por protegerme. _

_No pude evitar sentirme culpable._

_Desde mi balcón pude ver como todos comenzaban a salir de la casa para subir a su respectivo taxi. El primero partió con dirección a mi casa. Y poco a poco el segundo se fue llenando. Mina y Amy ya aguardaban en su interior. Mire como Taiki se acerco al vehículo y levanto la vista para encontrarme. Sonrió y me mostro su dedo pulgar hacia arriba en señal de éxito. No supe si se refería a que ya había conversado con Seiya, o era una forma de mostrar alegría por la oportunidad de poder hablar con Amy. _

_Un segundo después pude ver cómo salía Seiya, prácticamente empujado por Yaten. Seguramente estaba refunfuñado el no poder usar el mismo taxi que yo. Haruka debía estar detrás de esa organización de viaje._

_Yaten entro al vehículo y un segundo antes de que Seiya lo imitara, levanto la vista para encontrarse con mi fija mirada._

_Lo observe tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre. Y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante el recuerdo de lo vivido hace apenas unos minutos en la escalera. _

_El pareció leer mi mente, porque de pronto sonrió de manera radiante y coloco su mano derecha sobre su boca para después lanzarme un beso, que llego a mi acompañado de dos palabras: ¡Te amo!- había gritado justo antes de que sus hermanos lo jalaran dentro del vehículo._

_Y con esas palabras, me dejo con el corazón saltándome dentro del pecho._

_

* * *

_

**HARUKA PVO**

_El taxi ya había llegado y la única que aun no salía de la casa era Serena. Así que subí a su habitación a buscarla. La puerta estaba abierta. Entre, ella estaba parada en el balcón y no se percato de mi presencia. _

_Me acerque a ella en silencio. Aun estaba afectada por la conversación de la noche anterior. Sabía perfectamente que ella quería dejar todo eso atrás. Quería olvidar y nos había pedido que no la viéramos con lastima._

_Sin embargo, yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable. ¿Cómo podría simplemente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? _

_Sin duda, no sería fácil._

_Respire profundo tratando de mostrarme tranquila. No quería que mi triste mirada la hiciera entristecer a ella. Así que fingiría estar alegre de ser necesario. Cualquier cosa, con tal de que ella no llorara._

-Gatita, debemos irnos -_ le llame finalmente ya estando a solo un par de pasos de ella._

_Ella giro sobre sus talones para verme y lo que yo pude ver en su rostro me sorprendió. Una sonrisa hermosa y radiante. Como hace tiempo no veía en sus labios._

_No me fue difícil adivinar quien era la razón._

-¿Crees que puedas volver a amarlo?_- Pregunte sin pensarlo. _

_Ella se mostro sorprendida, y yo sonreí de lado al verme descubierta por mi propia boca _– Si, hace tiempo lo supe, no soy ninguna idiota. Era evidente para todas que su cercanía no te era indiferente.

_Ella respiro profundamente y se acerco a mí. –_En verdad eso espero. –_me respondió_ -El amor que llegue a sentir por él en aquel entonces, estaba lleno de culpa e inseguridad. Sin embargo ahora…

-Ahora no hay nada, ni nadie que se interponga entre ustedes_ – le asegure. _

_Ella me miro de manera suspicaz. _-¿Eso significa que Seiya tiene tu apoyo?- _me pregunto notablemente divertida._

_Yo sonreí. Aun teniéndola frente a mis propios ojos, no podía creer cuan especial era mi princesa. Después de todo lo vivido. Allí estaba. Mostrándose fuerte y alegre. Dispuesta a rehacer su vida. –_Significa…_-enfatice levantándola en brazos para colocarla cómicamente sobre mi hombro. – _que de ahora en adelante apoyare a cualquiera que logre hacerte feliz. _–le asegure llevándola fuera de la habitación. Ella comenzó a reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía._

_Me dirigí a la puerta principal aun con Serena en mi hombro. Y al llegar a las escaleras me encontré con la sorprendida mirada de Setsuna_

-Haruka basta_ – me reprendió –_lo que llevas allí en una princesa, no un costal de papas.

_Una nueva risita se escucho por parte de Serena, y ante ese simple hecho, mi corazón y el de Setsuna parecieron liberarse de todo sufrimiento._

_

* * *

_

**SETSUNA PVO**

_Se hacía tarde y el taxista comenzaba a desesperarse. Haruka había ido en busca de Serena, pero ninguna de las dos había salido aun de la casa. Me disculpe con el chofer y le pedí que esperara un momento más._

_Entre a la casa para ir a buscarlas, y baya sorpresa que me lleve al ver como Haruka bajaba las escalaras con Serena en su hombro._

-Haruka basta_ – la reprendí –_lo que llevas allí en una princesa, no un costal de papas.

_Para mi sorpresa, Serena comenzó a reír de forma divertida. Mi mirada y la de Haruka se cruzaron. Al parecer ambas nos sentimos sumamente dichosas al escuchar su alegre risa una vez más._

-El taxi nos espera, será mejor que nos demos prisa o de lo contrario tendremos que caminar hasta la mansión_. –sugerí en tono más alegre._

_Salinos y finalmente abordamos el taxi. Haruka y yo nos sentamos en los extremos y nuestra princesa en medio de nosotras. El chofer tomo camino y nosotras permanecimos en silencio._

_De repente, Serena hizo una pregunta – _¿Has visitado el futuro? _–yo me sorprendí. Aun cuando contábamos con un poco de privacidad debido al cristal que nos separaba del conductor, no me pareció que fuera el lugar, ni el momento para hacer esa pregunta. En especial, porque no quería darle una respuesta._

_Desvié la mirada, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, ella volvió a hablar: _Lo siento mucho –_ me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mis manos entre las suyas. Yo me sorprendí. ¿Ella se estaba disculpando conmigo? ¿Por qué? _

-Se que de todas las Sailors, es a ti a quien más le afecta esta realidad. Tú conociste y conviviste con ese futuro más que ninguna de nosotras. Y lamento el dolor que esa pérdida te ha causado. – _Me aseguro mostrándose entristecida. Yo no supe que hacer o que decir ante esas palabras. Y creo haber reaccionada hasta el momento en que sentí un par de lagrimas deslizarse por mi rostro. _

_La estreche entre mis brazos. Hoy más que nunca tenía el firme anhelo y la creciente determinación de que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a mi princesa. _

_Ella se dejo envolver por mi abrazo y sentí como su cuerpo se relajo contra mi pecho. La mirada de Haruka y la mía volvieron a cruzarse. Y yo pude leer en la expresión de sus ojos, la misma convicción que yo sentí por impedir que esa gentil joven volviera a sufrir cualquier daño._

_

* * *

_

**ARTEMIS PVO**

_Me encontraba sentado a los pies de la puerta principal de la mansión. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de mi princesa. _

_Aun me resultaba difícil creer lo que las chicas nos habían relatado. Luna estaba destrozada por la noticia, yo igual, pero supongo que podía disfrazar mi sufrimiento mejor que ella._

_Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Ahora podía entender la gama de sensaciones que llegue a experimentar debido a mi empatía con Serena._

_En aquellos momentos no pude hacer más que sorprenderme y asustarme. No lo comprendía. Pero ahora que conozco la verdad, entiendo que era del todo lógica la reacción de Serena aquella noche, en que Mina alegremente le aseguro que Darien se encontraba a salvo, y que seguramente pronto vendría a verla._

_Aun me estremezco cuando recuerdo la intensidad de sus emociones: el odio, el deseo de venganza, el sufrimiento…._

_Y es por eso que pudo sentirse complacida, en aquel momento en que Maryus puso ante ella, el cuerpo de Endymión. En verdad deseaba su muerte. En su lugar, cualquiera lo habría deseado. _

_No cabe duda cuán grande fue la crueldad de Endymión. Pero supongo que ya solo nos queda pasar página. El ya está muerto. El daño fue hecho. Y ahora solo debemos seguir adelante, a pesar del sufrimiento que esta nueva realidad nos deje._

_Pobre Serenety. Aun el corazón más puro puede ser quebrantado ante el dolor de la traición, de la injusticia y en especial, ante el implacable deseo de venganza._

_Aun nos espera un gran recorrido por delante. Una dura batalla. Y ruego a la diosa Selena que esta vez seamos suficientes para poder proteger a nuestra princesa. _

_Sé que ahora contamos con el apoyo de las Star Light. Y sé que después de haberle jurado fidelidad, lucharan hasta la muerte por ella. En especial sailor Fighter…_

_Recuerdo que la compañía de Seiya le hizo mucho bien hace tiempo. Espero que esta vez también lo haga. Hoy más que nunca ella necesita cariño y comprensión, y se bien que él la ama. Todos lo sabemos…._

_Respire profundo. Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirme aun más ansioso, veo finalmente aparecer el taxi. Se detiene frente a mí y yo me pongo de pie y me acerco._

_Abro la puerta y encuentro a mi dulce princesa durmiendo en los brazos de Setzuna – A_l pareces ella tampoco paso buena noche _– me comento enternecida._

-Gatita, hemos llegado_ –le informo Haruka tratando de despertarla. _

_Serena abrió los ojos perezosamente y sus mejillas se encendieron al darse cuenta de que Setsuna la acunaba en sus brazos. –_Lo siento, no me di cuenta en qué momento me quede dormida.

_Haruka, Setsuna y yo reímos ligeramente, y fue hasta ese instante que Serena se percato de mi presencia. – _¡Artemis!_ –grito mi nombre al momento que salía del vehículo y se lanzaba a mis brazos. _

-Pequeña… lo lamento tanto_ – le murmure al oído mientras la estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo._

-Lo sé, yo… solo quiero dejarlo atrás. El ya no está, y yo no quiero seguir sufriendo por su causa._-_

_La separe de mi cuerpo y fundí por un momento mi mirada en la suya. _– Sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros. Te amamos y siempre estaremos para ti.

SI, lo sé_… -me dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios._

-¿Han llegado todos?-_ pregunto de pronto Haruka. Supe de inmediato que quiso cambiar el tema de la conversación, para evitar que Serene entristeciera._

-Aun faltan Amy, Mina y los hermanos Kuo_ –le respondí ya entrando a la casa, con Serena aun a mi lado. Ellas caminaron detrás de nosotros._

_Entramos a la casa y como era de esperarse, Luna prácticamente salto sobre Serena. Los últimos días, y en especial las últimas horas, habían sido una completa angustia para ella._

_Luna amaba a Serena como a una hija, y era de esperar que las recientes revelaciones le hubieran afectado como a cualquier madre._

_El resto de nosotros las dejamos solas por unos minutos, mientras que Lita y Michiru terminaban el desayuna._

_Poco después llegaron los hermanos Kuo, acompañados de unas sonrientes Mina y Amy. Creo que no fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie. Tanto el resto de las chicas, como yo, sabíamos bien que Seiya no era el único de los Kuo, con interés en volver a la tierra._

_El día transcurrió sin más. Ninguna señal del enemigo. Ningún repentino ataque. Ninguna alerta por parte del espejo de Michiru. Ningún presentimiento negativo. Nada. _

_Y eso, lejos de traernos tranquilidad, nos inquietaba aun más. _

_Seguramente el enemigo se preparaba para el ataque. Ahora, lo que nos preocupaba era saber cuándo atacarían._

_

* * *

_

**SERENA PVO.**

_A pesar del amargo momento que experimente después de haber arruinado mi encuentro con Seiya esa mañana, el resto del día había transcurrido sin inconvenientes._

_Artemis y Haruka se habían tomado muy en serio su papel como capitanes de guardia y habían organizado un entrenamiento para las Sailors. Así que, el pateo trasero de la mansión se había convertido en eso: un campo de entrenamiento._

_Las once Sailors scouts se hacían frente unas a las otras, tratando de mejorar su rapidez y su destreza en el combate. Artemis las guiaba y Luna se encargaba de proveerles agua y de animarlas. Yo por mi parte observaba todo desde el balcón de mi habitación._

_Las horas pasaron y la mañana se convirtió en noche, las Sailors por fin cesaron y entraron a la casa, dispuestas a comer algo, darse una ducha, para después dormir toda la noche._

_Salí a la escalera y las vi entrar una a una, exhausta pero satisfechas con su obra. Sailor Star Fighter fue la última en entrar, y al toparse con mi mirada, desvaneció su transformación permitiéndome ver al hombre por quien mi cariño aumentaba mas y mas a cada momento._

_Seiya camino hacia mí. No habíamos tenido ningún momento a solas en todo el día. Pues a pesar de que la mansión era muy grande, éramos muchos los que en ese momento la habitábamos. _

_Pude notar como sus mejillas se encendieron al acercarse, pero aun así sostuvo mi mirada, haciendo que yo también me sonrojara. – _Bombón… sobre esta mañana…

_Yo puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios impidiendo que hablara – _Lamento haberlo arruinado_- Le dije tomándolo por sorpresa – _Y aun cuando no me esperaba lo que paso… no me arrepiento de haberte dejado soñar_- Le confesé con una sonrisa._

_El sonrió aun más, y el rubor de sus mejillas aumento. Sentí deseos de abrazarlo, y de confesarle cuan ansiosa estaba por llegar a amarlo de la misma manera en que el me amaba. _

_Pero antes de poder hacerlo, un súbito dolor invadió mi cabeza y mi pecho. El mismo dolor que venía atormentándome desde hace un par de días, pero esta vez, con mayor intensidad. _

_Grite por el dolor sin ser capaz de contenerme y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza sujetándola con fuerza. Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, y fue en ese momento que mis rodillas se doblaron. _

_Seiya me sujeto entre sus brazos y escuche como todos se acercaron rápidamente. Sentí como poco a poco perdía la conciencia, mientras escuchaba la voz se Seiya alejándose mas y mas, llamándome con desesperación._

_Mientras que yo, cayendo en la inconsciencia, solo pude pensar en una persona: Kya…_

_

* * *

_

Hola de nuevo.

¿Alguien se siente frustrado por la escena de Seiya y Serena? Baya balde de agua fría que les avente a los pobres, jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado. Plisss dejen sus comentarios.


	25. Oscuras Revelaciones

_Hola de nuevo._

_Lo sé, lo sé, ahora si me mande con el retraso, les juro que estuve enferma a medio morir. Hubo epidemia en mi casa y todos terminamos en el hospital. Pero ya estoy bien y quise descargar mi conciencia trayéndoles otro capítulo._

_Espero que les agrade._

_Pero antes, quiero aprovechas para agradecer de mil amores todos sus comentarios, en verdad que me alegran cada dia. Lamento no haber respondido, creo que a ninguno del ultimo capitulo, pero les juro que no me sentia para nada bien._

_bueno, los dejo con la lectura y Plis dejen sus comentarios_

_

* * *

_

**SEIYA PVO**

_Después de mi charla con Taiki esta mañana, finalmente había recuperado la calma. Y a pesar de mis momentos de angustia, el asunto resulto ser del todo cómico. Creí que estaba dormido, me deje llevar por mis anhelos y ella… ella no me detuvo, lo cual hace que me sonroje, pero más que nada, que me alegre._

_Ella me correspondió. Correspondió a mis caricias, a mis besos, a ese hermoso sueño que estábamos viviendo despiertos._

_Siento mi corazón rebosar de dicha. ¿Podría ser más feliz en este momento?_

-¡Fighter concéntrate! –_escuche el reclamo de Healer. Y reaccione a penas a tiempo para eludir uno de los ataques de Uranus._

_Este entrenamiento se ponía más pesado a cada instante. Las outers se estaban ensañando con las inners y con nosotras, asegurándonos que éramos las más lentas y débiles. Eso me molestaba. Pero quizás tenían razón. Y tratándose de la seguridad de mi bombón no podía quejarme. Al contrario, me esforzaría cada vez más._

_Las horas siguieron corriendo una tras otra. Comenzaba a sentirme exhausta y sabía bien, que no era la única. El cansancio colectivo se reflejaba en el rostro de todas._

_Finalmente Artemis anuncio el fin del entrenamiento y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa. Yo fui la ultima en entrar y mi vista fue rápidamente capturada por la celeste mirada de Serena, mi bombón._

_Desvanecí mi transformación. Siempre me había sentido más cómodo frente a ella siendo simplemente Seiya. Me acerque sosteniendo su mirada, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron hermosamente. – _Bombón… sobre esta mañana…

_Ella puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios impidiendo que hablara – _Lamento haberlo arruinado_- Me dijo tomándome por sorpresa – _Y aun cuando no me esperaba lo que paso… no me arrepiento de haberte dejado soñar_- Me confesó con una sonrisa._

_Yo no pude sentirme más dichoso. Mi sonrisa se amplió y sentí deseos de abrazarla y de reafirmarle cuán grande era mi amor por ella. _

_Pero antes de poder hacerlo, pude ver como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba. Su sonrisa se esfumo y de sus labios escapo un amargo grito de dolor._

_Yo sentí mi sangre helarse en ese momento. _

_Ella llevo sus manos a su cabeza sujetándola con fuerza. Yo me acerque aun mas y la rodee con mis brazos en el momento que ella parecía desmallarse._

_Todos se fueron acercando llamándola con impaciencia, con miedo. Fui testigo de cómo fue perdiendo la conciencia entre mis brazos mientras yo desesperadamente la llamaba sin que ella volviera a responderme._

_-Bombón… bombón… -la sacudí ligeramente esperando que abriera nuevamente los ojos. Empecé a sentir que el aire me faltaba, la desesperación estaba comenzando a ahogarme._

_Artemis fue el primero en llegar a nuestro lado, y sin miramientos, arranco a Serena de mis brazos, dejándome perplejo. Corrió con ella a su habitación y yo los seguí sintiéndome desesperado e inútil._

_La recostó sobre su cama y la examino por unos segundos. –Está ardiendo en fiebre –dijo finalmente. Y tomando nuevamente el cuerpo de mi amada entre sus brazos, entro con ella en el baño y se sentó en el frio azulejo permitiendo que el agua helada de la regadera los mojara._

_Yo me quede en silencio, contemplando todo como si de una angustiosa novela se tratara. ¿Qué pudo haber desatado ese repentino cambio en ella? La sola idea de que el enemigo estuviera relacionado con esto, hacia que mi sangre comenzara a arder._

_

* * *

_

**ARTEMIS PVO**

_Entramos del jardín después del arduo entrenamiento de las Sailors. Yo me dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua, cuando escuche un sonoro grito proveniente de las escaleras. _

_La piel se me erizo. Sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía._

_Di media vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que pude. Seiya sostenía nerviosamente el cuerpo de Serena entre sus brazos. Llegue y prácticamente le arrebate a mi inconsciente princesa, para después correr con ella a su habitación._

_La recosté sobre su cama y la examine rápidamente. De inmediato percibí su elevada temperatura – Está ardiendo el fiebre- razone en voz alta, y tomándola nuevamente en mis brazos la lleve hasta en baño donde permití que el agua fría de la ducha nos empapara por completo._

_Permanecimos ahí por algún rato, las chicas avían entrado y salido mostrándose nerviosas. Finalmente le pedí a Luna y a Haruka que se quedaran y al resto le ordene retirarse._

_Serena estuvo balbuceando incoherencias debido a la fiebre. Se mostraba intranquila. Seguramente tenía pesadillas. Yo por mi parte estaba preocupado. _

_La había visto al entrar a la casa, parada en la escalera, brindándonos su apoyo en una sonrisa. Lucia bien, parecía tranquila. _

_Entonces… ¿cómo era posible que de un minuto a otro se encontrara ardiendo en fiebre? No era lógico, y me preocupaba pensar que el enemigo estuviera involucrado._

_Cuando la fiebre ceso un poco, las chicas la vistieron y la metieron a la cama. Aun no había despertado, pero por lo menos, ya parecía estar durmiendo con tranquilidad._

_

* * *

_

**SERENA PVO**

_Desperté sintiéndome agotada y confundida. _–¿Te encuentras mejor?_ – escuche de pronto la dulce voz de Luna quien se acerco sentándose a mi lado en la cama._

-¿Qué ha pasado?_ –le pregunte sin terminar de comprender que había sucedido._

_-_Te escuchamos gritar sin razón aparente, y un segundo después te desmayaste en los brazos de Seiya, ardiendo en fiebre_.- me informo Artemis con semblante preocupado._

_Era verdad, ese terrible dolor me había llegado de improviso una vez más. Y solo yo sabía que se trataba tan solo de un pequeño anuncio de la llegada de Kya._

_Haruka se acerco desde una de las esquinas de la habitación _-¿Puedes decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Hace cuanto tienes estos… ataques?

-Iniciaron tras la muerte de Darien y cada vez se hacen más frecuentes e intensos

_Sentí como Luna se tenso a mi lado _-¿Por qué no nos había dicho nada?-

-Al principio no le di importancia, pensé que solo se trataba de un malestar debido a la presión que estamos viviendo- _Me justifique sin mucho éxito, mientras salía de la cama. Note que la casa estaba en silencio_.- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde están todos?

-Durmiendo_ –Me informo Luna _– Ya casi es media noche, así que será mejor que…

_Un fuerte estruendo proveniente del exterior detuvo las palabras de Luna. Artemis corrió fuera de la habitación mientras que Haruka se acerco a observar por la ventana. Yo por mi parte, creo haberme petrificado por un momento._

_De pronto, sailor Venus entro corriendo a mi habitación, trayéndonos malas noticias: -_El concilio está atacando.–_Anuncio de prisa-_ _Haruka, te necesitaremos en batalla. Ellos son muy poderosos._ – Anuncio para retirarse de inmediato.

_Esas palabras me sacaron de mi asombro. No estaba dispuesta a que me mantuvieran encerrada como en la última batalla. Tome mi broche de transformación y corrí hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión mientras escuchaba como Luna y Haruka gritaban mi nombre._

_No me detendría. Esta vez no permitiría que todos fueran a luchar sin mí._

_Me trasforme y salí de la mansión para encontrarme con una escena estremecedora._

_Los poderosos ataques viajaban de un lado a otro buscando con desesperación herir a su adversario y las múltiples explosiones se dejaban escuchar en todas direcciones._

_El concilio nos tenía rodeadas. Se habían situado estratégicamente sobre el tejado y sobre el muro que rodeaba la mansión. De igual forma se daba a notar que algunos de ellos atacaban sin permitir que nosotras los viéramos. Estaban ocultos, por lo tanto, sus ataque nos llegaban por sorpresa. Mientras que mis Sailors se encontraban dispersas a lo largo y ancho del patio, tratando de derribar al adversario para ir ganando terreno._

_A simple vista los superábamos en número, pero no sabíamos a ciencia cierta cuantos se encontraban ocultos. Por otro lado, la potencia y la ferocidad de sus ataques dejaban claro que eran mucho más poderosos de la mayoría de las Sailors presentes._

-Sailor Muon, por favor, entra dentro de la mansión, ellos son muy peligrosos- _Me advirtió sailor Fighter colocándose frente a mí en posición defensiva._

-No dejare que luchen solas – _Le asegure determinante_.

_Uranus llego a mi lado y me tomo del brazo con brusquedad_ -¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Asemos esto por protegerte y tu presencia lejos de brindarnos una ayuda, solo logra distraernos.-

-Uranus tiene razón, ninguna de nosotras podrá atacar con libertad mientras tú estés en el campo de batalla, tu sola presencia hace que nos convirtamos en una guardia defensiva, en vez de ofensiva- _las palabras de Fighter me molestaros._

_Mire a mí alrededor. Era verdad. Una a una las Sailors se habían reunido a mí alrededor lanzando sus ataques para que aquellos lanzados por los sabios no llegaran a mí. Ellas ya no estaban atacando. Solo defendían. Me defendían a mí._

_Artemis llego a mi lado por órdenes de Uranus y colocándome rápidamente sobre su hombro me llevo dentro de la mansión para después encerrarme dentro del estudio.-_ Esto es por tu bien. Tú debes estar lista para la batalla contra Kya, quizás contra ella nuestra fuerza no baste.-

_Me sentí inútil y humillada. Sabía perfectamente que el concilio estaba allí por mi causa. Sin embargo, yo no tenía la libertad de darles la cara. _

_Deshice mi trasformación sintiéndome frustrada. ¿De qué diablos me serbia tener el poder del cristal de plata y del cristal dorado, si mis Sailors preferían morir antes de permitir que yo los utilizara?_

_Debía existir algo que yo pudiera hacer para ayudar. Un nombre vino a mi mente._

-Fayres, te necesito. Aparece ante mí._ –Pedí sin vacilación y un segundo después, el pelirrojo guardián del fuego estaba ante mis ojos. –_Supongo que la furia del concilio se debe a que has cumplido con mi petición. ¿Cierto?

-Si majestad_.- Me respondió con una reverencia. _

-Bien. Llévame con el-_ Ordene, y acto seguido, el guardián tomo mi mano para después transportarme a lo que parecía ser una cueva._

_Frente a mí, sentado en una incómoda silla y atado de manos y piernas se encontraba Meyrak, quien de inmediato clavo su sorprendida mirada en mí._

-Sus poderes y hechicería no funcionan en este lugar – _Me informo Amberes, al tiempo que él, junto con Laryus y Geo se inclinaban en señal de respeto al notar mi presencia._

-Bien, es bueno saberlo- _les agradecí con una sonrisa –_

-Majestad ¿Quiere que ayudemos a sus Sailors en la batalla?- _Me pregunto Laryus. Yo no lo dude, sin duda el concilio era poderoso._ –Sí, vayan, pero traten de ser discretos. – _Sonrieron satisfechos con mi respuesta y desaparecieron. Fayres se quedo a mi lado._

-Ve con ellos, te llamare si te necesito. De momento mis Sailors corren mas peligro que yo_.- El se inclino en una reverencia y después desapareció._

-Serenety ¿Qué rayos significa esto? ¿Pensé que estos hombres trabajaban para Maryus?

_Clave mi fría mirada en el sin ningún animo de mostrar algún tipo de compasión -_Evítate la pena de tratar de ganar mi clemencia.- _Le sentencie dejándole clara mi posición._

-Baya, deduzco por tu cambio de actitud, que Maryus se ha acercado a ti y te ha envenenado en mi contra- _Me dijo con una falsa tristeza impregnada en sus palabras._

-Ciertamente Maryus me ha ayudado a liberar mi mente, permitiéndome recordar mi pasado. Sin embargo, no ha sido él quien me ha relatado tu traición, sino Endymión.-_le informe de manera fría. El pereció paralizarse por un segundo ante mis palabras._

-He visto al príncipe Endymión morir ante mis ojos, por tu propia mano. Y ciertamente dudo que después de muerto haya podido brindarte cualquier tipo de relato. –_Su tono de voz denoto una mezcla de sarcasmo y burla._

-El cristal dorado me ha brindado sus recuerdos –_le informe_ – Ahora conozco la traición que tu y el diseñaron en contra del milenio de plata. En contra de mí.

-Bien. No lo negare. El Cristal de plata siempre fue una meta por alcanzar. Debía estar en manos del concilio.-

-El cristal de plata pertenece al reino lunar, ha sido así desde el momento en que la diosa Selene le dio vida. Jamás otras manos que no sean de un descendiente real de la luna deben tocarlo. El cristal de plata es sagrado, y jamás respondería a los deseos de nadie que no sea el actual soberano de la Luna.

_Su rostro se mostro repentinamente molesto.-_ ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? Aun cuando ciertamente hubo una conspiración en tu contra durante el milenio de plata, la verdad es, que el concilio dio todo por perdido cuando tu imperio cayó a manos de Metalia. De hecho, jamás creímos volver a verte con vida.

-¿Acaso intentas decirme que debo olvidarlo? ¿Qué es cosa del pasado simplemente?_- le pregunte con arrogancia-_

-Ciertamente entiendo que estés molesta. Pero ambos sabemos que tu gentil corazón impedirá que cobres venganza contra mí. En cambio, aun estoy dispuesto a que unamos fuerzas para vencer a Maryus y a Kya. –

-¿Unir fuerzas?- _Una ligera risita sarcástica escapo de mis labios_ - ¿Es eso lo que el resto de los sabios intentan hacer al atacar a mis Sailors? ¿Unificarnos?

_El guardo silencio por un minuto mostrándose molesto. Se dio cuenta de que no me creería sus mentiras. Y obviamente eso lo enfurecía._

-¿Por qué ordenaste un ataque?- _Me miro con desprecio pero aun así mantuvo la boca cerrada._ -¿Acaso estas dispuesto a matarme antes de que el portador de Kya aparezca?

_El sonrió _–Gracias al comportamiento que Maryus mostro hacia ti. Me vi asaltado por una gran duda. ¿Por qué no te mato cuando pudo? ¿Por qué se arriesga a que tengas la oportunidad de acabar con Kya? ¿Por qué no destruirte y dejar el camino libre para ella? ¿Por qué…?

-Ahora conozco la verdad –_Le interrumpí_- Conozco la historia de la profecía. La verdadera historia. Esa en la que tu egoísmo no mostro compasión. Conozco el deber del ángel de la luz que duerme en mí. Ahora se que no es mi propósito destruir a Kya, sino salvarla, ese es el obsequio que la diosa Selene le brindo a Maryus a través de mi.

-Bien, bien, -_Dijo con sarcasmo en medio de unas grotescas carcajadas_ – Te aseguro que aplaudiría si pudiera- S_e burlo para después respirar profundo y volver a mostrarse serio_.

-No lo negare, lo que dices es cierto… a medias- _Me aseguro. No pude evitar mostrarme confundida por su comentario. El pareció notarlo y prosiguió_: No negare mi culpa en todos estos hechos. Ciertamente me hubiera resultado más fácil liberar a Kya y permitirle vivir su estúpido amor. Pero no fue así, no lo hice y como consecuencia ella me desafío y vio morir ante sus ojos al hombre que amaba.

-Kya dio nacimiento a la profecía asegurando que tanto ella como su amante volverían de la muerte. _-Sonrió con malicia_- Selene por su parte, haciendo alarde de su generoso corazón, dio nacimiento al ángel de la luz, el cual surgiría al mismo tiempo en que Kya apareciera, con la finalidad de brindarle una oportunidad… o de matarla, si fuera necesario.

_Me sorprendí ante su afirmación. Él lo noto_ –Si Serenety, Maryus solo te dijo la parte de la historia que a él le convenía. Selene brindo la oportunidad, pero nadie asegura que Kya la aceptara. Después de todo, su furia y sus deseos de venganza serán inmensos cuando ella despierte. Y tu misión es clara: En caso de no poder salvarla, debes destruirla.

_Yo me quede sin habla por un minuto al comprender que después de todo, Maryus no era totalmente honesto conmigo. _

-Y eso nos devuelve a mi pregunta inicial – _Anuncio el -_ ¿Por qué Maryus se arriesgaría? Después de todo, quizás la salves o quizás la mates. Sin embargo, si el te quitara del camino…

_Comprendí claramente lo que decía. A pesar de la esperanza que yo representaba para Maryus, era posible que Kya, segada por su furia, rechazara la oportunidad que Selene le había brindado, y que yo me viera obligada a destruirla. En cuyo caso, la pregunta de Meyrak resultaba del todo lógica ¿porqué Maryus se arriesgaría? Después de todo, quitándome del camino, nadie representaría un peligro para la vida de su amada Kya._

-¿Ahora comprendes mi incógnita? – _Me pregunto burlonamente. _

-Sí, la comprendo _- le respondí viéndolo a la cara_. –Sin embargo eso no explica el porqué ahora eres tu el que está dispuesto a matarme.

-Es simple, porque ahora conozco la verdad, porque ahora conozco la razón que impide que Maryus acabe con tu vida.

-¿Y cuál verdad es esa?- _Pregunte con arrogancia._

_El sonrió con burla._ -¿Has recordado la muerte de tu padre? –_me pregunto cambiando el tema._

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? –_Me mostré molesta – _

-¿Te ha confesado Maryus quien mato a tu padre?

-Me ha dicho no haber sido él, y le creo. –_ Le informe segura de mis palabras._

-Lo cual nos deja con una respuesta lógica ¿No te parece? – _No comprendí lo que decía. El prosiguió:_ En el momento en que tu padre murió, solo estaban Maryus, el Rey y tu, y… si Maryus no fue quien lo mato, entonces…

-¡Basta!- le _exigí que callara al comprender su insinuación._ –Mientes, todo lo que sale de tu boca son mentiras_.- le reproche enfurecida._

-Pregúntaselo a él directamente. Exígele a Maryus que te revele la verdad. ¿Pregúntale a el cual era el motivo de su enemistad con tu padre? ¿Cuál era esa verdad que él te ocultaba? Seguramente te llevaras la misma sorpresa que me he llevado yo, hace apenas un par de horas al descubrirla. Y te aseguro que al saberlo entenderás el porqué cada miembro del concilio quiere matarte. Y quizás… si en verdad aun queda algo de tu buen corazón, pongas fin a tu vida por ti misma.

-¿Qué locuras estás diciendo?-_le pregunte sintiéndome ofendida por su comentario - _No soy tan cobarde, jamás atentaría contra mi propia vida.

_El sonrió con arrogancia-_ Ya lo has hecho Serenety –_ Se burlo de mi._

_Era verdad, pero en esa ocasión no era del todo yo misma. Y mi arrebato de locura no solo pudo costar mi vida en ese momento, sino también la de Seiya._

-Ese fue un desafortunado error. Mis sentidos se encontraban aturdidos y actué de forma impulsiva sin pensar. No era yo misma en ese momento. –_Le asegure tratando de expresar completa seguridad en mis palabras._ –Jamás haría tal cosa en mi sano juicio, porque de hacerlo, le estaría dando la espalda a todo y a todos los que dependen de mí.

_El soltó una ligera carcajada_ –Como dije, ya lo has hecho, y no me refería a esta vida, sino a tu anterior existencia en el milenio de plata. En aquel entonces no comprendí el porqué de tus actos, pero ahora, tras las recientes revelaciones comprendo que tu motivación fue sin duda la culpa– _Me sonrió con malicia-_

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hablo de la ocasión en que buscaste la muerte al cortar tus venas en los jardines del palacio. Hablo del dolor que le provocaste a tu madre, no dejándole otra opción que pedirle al cristal de plata que borrara tu mente. Hablo de la inmensa culpa que sentiste, después de haber asesinado a tu padre.

_Sus palabras llegaron a mí como afilados puñales que me hirieron en todos los sentidos. No podía ser verdad. No podía._ -¡Mientes!- _le reproche con furia. El solo sonrió ante mi reclamo._

_Y yo, sin poder evitarlo empecé a recordar algo que termino de derrumbar mi fortaleza por completo:_

**Recuerdo**

Serenety se encontraba en los majestuosos jardines del palacio. Frente a ella, el consejero Artemis y Sailor Uranus, su guardia personal.

Su blanca piel se veía pálida, en total contraste con el profundo oscuro de sus ojeras y el aspecto rojizo de sus ojos, su cabello estaba suelto y su cuerpo se encontraba resguardado debajo de la capa favorita del rey.

Se notaba sumamente triste y decaída, y su voz reflejaba la angustia que por dentro la consumía: -¿Cómo puedo seguir con eso en mi conciencia? –Pregunto a sus guardianes, al tiempo que un par de lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos- ¿Cómo puedo ver a mi madre a la cara sin recordar el dolor que le ha dejado la muerte de mi padre? ¿Cómo puedo volver a sonreír sabiendo que yo soy la causante de su pena? –

Les dio la espalda y avanzo un par de pasos para alcanzar a tocar una hermosa rosa blanca. La tomo sin importarle los espinos y después se dejo caer de rodillas aun con la rosa en sus manos.

-No puedo, me atormentan los recuerdos. Aun siento la calidez de su sangre, y al cerrar los ojos aun puedo ver su última mirada, tan dulce y compasiva, viéndome con ternura. Asiéndome saber que mataría, y a su vez moriría mil veces de ser necesario, solo para protegerme. Asiéndome sentir que me amaba a pesar de todo.

-Sé que me amaba –Aseguro en medio de su llanto- Y yo lo amaba a él, muchísimo. Era mi padre y yo era "_Su pequeño ángel" – _Su voz se quebró aun mas al recordar la manera cariñosa en que su padre la llamaba.

Ambos guardianes avanzaron hasta situarse a escasos metros de la joven, aun a sus espaldas. Escuchaban atentamente lo que ella decía.

-No lo entiendo –volvió a hablar la hermosa princesa- Solo puedo sentirlo. Aun puedo sentir su sangre en mis manos, puedo recordar como poco a poco fue muriendo ante mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Sin saber cómo, o porque lo hice.

Ambos guardianes se acercaron a su princesa, pero justo antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, fueron testigo de cómo su cuerpo aun cubierto con la capa del rey, se desplomo ya sin fuerzas, dejando a la vista solo su mano derecha, en donde aun mantenía sujeta aquella hermosa flor, que para el terror de los presentes, ahora se encontraba totalmente teñida de color carmín.

El miedo se reflejo en su mirada, pero a pesar del terror que los embargaba, llegaron ella. Con suma delicadeza Artemis la tomo en brazos con la intención de correr a palacio, pero en ese instante la reina y Luna llegaron solo para encontrarse con aquella aterradora escena.

La reina se acerco a toda prisa. Artemis deposito el cuerpo de su princesa en una de las bancas más cercanas. Al hacerlo, la capa que cubría su cuerpo se abrió por completo, dejando ver como el hermoso pijama de la joven ahora estaba cubierto de sangre.

Un grito de terror se ahogo en sus gargantas.

Buscaron con desesperación la procedencia de aquella sangre, y encontraron unos profundos cortes en las muñecas de la joven. Se había cortado las venas.

En las manos de Uranus se encontraba aquel objeto que había recogido del pasto, el mimo que la princesa había dejado caer, después de haberlo usado en secreto. La daga de oro con incrustaciones de diamante que el rey atesoraba celosamente en su despacho. Sin duda, ese era el instrumento que la princesa había decidido usar para quitarse la vida.

-¡Serenety!… por favor, no me hagas esto, mi ángel, ¡Resiste! – le rogaba la reina en medio de aquel torrente de lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Con aquel hilo de voz que difícilmente salía de su garganta, ya que podía sentir como la angustia y la desesperación la estaban ahogando.

-Lo siento…. – Se escucho apenas un murmullo proveniente de los labios de la princesa– no puedo seguir así, me duele…– En sus ojos y en su rostro aun prevalecía aquella expresión de sufrimiento que la venia atormentando desde hace días.

-Perdóname… - fue lo último que la hermosa princesa dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

**Fin del recuerdo**

_

* * *

_

**SEIYA PVO**

_Artemis nos había hecho salir de la habitación de Serena, y aun cuando todo en mi interior se oponía a alejarme de ella, debí obedecer cuando utilizaron un argumento que me fue imposible rebatir _– Hazlo por ella_ –me había dicho – D_ebes descansar y estar alerta. No sabemos cuándo atacara el enemigo, y todos debemos estar listos para protegerla._ – Tenía razón, y aceptando ese hecho me fui a mi habitación y después de darme un baño y cenar algo ligero, me fui a la cama._

_Obviamente mi preocupación por el repentino estado de mi bombón me tenía inquieto, impidiéndome dormir en lo absoluto. Pero cuando Luna toco a mi puerta para informarme que la fiebre había cesado y que ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, yo me sentí mucho más relajado y sin darme cuenta, al poco rato me quede dormido._

_Sin embargo, un fuerte estruendo me despertó entrada la noche y al abrir los ojos algo desubicado, una nueva explosión me puso alerta. Salí de la habitación y me encontré a mis hermanos y a las chicas corriendo hacia la puerta trasera mientras se transformaban él en camino. Me les uní y al salir al patio trasero, nos encontramos con media docena de hombres con túnicas blancas, atacando desde el tejado y el muro que rodeaba la mansión. _

-Nos tienen rodeadas_ – informo Sailors Mars algo que ya era obvio para todas._

-Bien, eso significa que solo nos queda atacar_- anuncio Júpiter lanzando su poderoso ataque. El resto comenzó a imitarla. _

_Una a una todas las Sailors nos fuimos dispersando, lanzando y esquivando ataques lo más rápido posible. Y tratando a la vez de descubrir la ubicación de algunos enemigos que lanzaban sus poderes estando ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche. _

_Me disponía a lanzar nuevamente un ataque cuando la vi salir de la mansión. Sailors Moon se acerco a nosotras, quizás dispuesta a luchar, y eso me asusto. _

_Sé que es poderosa, quizás más que la mayoría de nosotras, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a que ella se arriesgara a salir herida._

_Me coloque frente a ella en posición defensiva. No permitiría que ningún ataque del enemigo la tocara, aun cuando tuviera que usar mi cuerpo para protegerla. - _Sailor Muon, por favor, entra dentro de la mansión, ellos son muy peligroso_- le advertí aun sabiendo que ignoraría mi comentario._

-No dejare que luchen solas –_ me respondió decidida. Ya me esperaba esa respuesta, aunque no me agrado escucharla._

_El resto de las Sailors no tardo mucho en percatarse de su presencia. Y aun sin ponerse de acuerdo, una a una se acercaron y la rodearon con el único fin de protegerla. _

_Y allí, todas las Sailors reunidas, estábamos notablemente en desventaja ante el enemigo._

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?_ –Escuche la voz de Uranus reprendiendo a su princesa -_Asemos esto por protegerte y tu presencia lejos de brindarnos una ayuda solo logra distraernos.

_Aun cuando no quería herir a mi Bombón con mis palabras, debí apoyar lo que la Sailors del viento le decía. _-Uranus tiene razón, ninguna de nosotras podrá atacar con libertad mientras tú estés en el campo de batalla, tu sola presencia hace que nos convirtamos en una guardia defensiva, en vez de ofensiva.-

_Apenas termine de hablar, cuando pude observar de reojo como Artemis llego para colocar a Sailor Moon sobre su hombro, y llevarla dentro de la mansión sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto._

_Supe de inmediato que más tarde nos reprocharía el dejarla fuera. Seguramente estaría molesta y aun sin querer, sabía bien que la habíamos hecho sentir inútil. Pero con tal de protegerla, no me importo._

-Debemos derrotarlos _-Se escucho la molesta voz de Uranus _– Dispérsense y ataquen –_ Todas obedecimos, y las grandes bolas de energía comenzaron a cruzar el patio de un lado a otro. _

_Teníamos nuestros ojos puestos en los enemigos frente a nosotras, tratando de adivinar sus movimientos, buscando la forma de poder herirlo, de acabar con ellos._

_Sin embargo, los ataques que nos eran lanzados desde ningún punto especifico en la oscuridad, nos tenían constantemente preocupadas en esquivar, y nos limitaban la libertad de atacar._

_Nosotras corríamos a lo largo y ancho de amplio patio mientras que ellos se movían velozmente sobre el tejado y el muro lanzando un ataque cada pocos segundo._

_Empecé a desesperarme cuando note que una a una, el resto de las Sailors estaban resultando heridas, nada grave aun, pero comenzábamos a temer lo peor._

_Un fuerte grito resonó en mis oídos, sin embargo, no logro estremecerme. Pertenecía a uno de los enemigos quien tras ser alcanzado por las flechas de fuego de Sailors Mars, había caído del tejado solo para encontrar la muerte a manos de Uranus y su filosa espada._

_Uno menos. Solo uno, pero suficiente para brindarnos motivación a nosotras, e infundirles temor a ellos._

_De momento la balanza estaba a nuestro favor, y yo está segura de que cada una de las Sailors presentes estaba determinada a mantenerla así, a nuestro favor._

_Un nuevo enemigo cayó cuando fue alcanzado por los ataque combinados de Healer, Maker y mío. Sin embargo, no pudimos saborear esa pequeña victoria debido a que casi perdemos a Venus, cuando dos de los enemigos la atacaron por diferentes francos. Fue Healer, quien de último momento, pudo sacarla de la trayectoria de ambos ataques._

_Estábamos exhaustas, aun cuando tratábamos de demostrar lo contrario. Frente a nosotras aun quedaban cinco enemigos en pie. Aunque sabíamos que aun existían algunos ocultos, los cuales, misteriosamente, habían cesado sus ataques._

_Escuche un grito que logro paralizarme – Fighter ¡cuidado!- me gire y vi el poderoso ataque a un metro de alcanzarme, sin duda no podría esquivarlo. Coloque mis manos frente a mi rostro preparándome para el golpe. Pero este, jamás llego._

_Levante la vista y me descubrí cubierto por el campo de energía de Saturn, quien mantenía su alabarda aun en lo alto.- Gracias – le dije un poco apenado por mi descuido._

_Ella sonrió –Se que harás feliz a mi princesa. Eso me motiva para impedir que algo te suceda. No quiero verla llorar.- Me comento. _

_El escudo se desvaneció. Y justo en ese momento pude apreciar como un nuevo enemigo caía a unos metros de mí, tras ser alcanzado por los ataques de Mercury y Neptium._

_Tres menos. Quedaban cuatro a la vista._

-¡Son unas idiotas! –_grito de pronto uno de ellos_. -Kya acabara con todas ustedes por culpa de su princesa. Ella no podrá vencerla. No bajo estas circunstancias.

-Una vez que Kya despierte, el ángel de la luz que vive dentro de Serenety, será el primero el perecer. Su princesa no podrá usar el cristal de plata, y todo estará perdido_- afirmo otro._

-¿Acaso no lo han notado? Su corazón se ha contaminado. Ella no es la misma niña dulce e inocente que ustedes conocieron. Deben abrir los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Kya debe morir antes de que logre despertar plenamente, o de lo contrario, será el fin de todo cuanto conocen.

_Sus rostros expresaron una clara mezcla de frustración y miedo. Un segundo después los cuatro hombres se desvanecieron en el aire. Sin embargo, a pesar de que aparentemente habíamos vencido, sus palabras, aun cuando no las comprendíamos del todo, habían logrado inquietarnos._

* * *

**SERENA PVO**_  
_

-No, no es verdad – _Me repetí a mi misma una y otra vez tratando inútilmente de convencerme._

-Si Serenety, lo es.- _Me aseguro Meyrak de manera burlona -_ Fuiste tú quien obligo a tu madre a utilizar el Cristal de plata. Ella sano tus heridas y borró tu mente para que pudieras vivir tranquila. Y a su vez, te libero de la culpa, ocultando para siempre el peor de tus secretos, algo que solo tu sabia. La verdad sobre la muerte de tu padre.

-¡Basta! –_le exigí que callara mientras me llevaba las manos a mi cabeza._ _No quería escuchar nada más de lo que ese anciano tuviera por decirme._

_Lo odiaba por todo el daño que su ambición por el cristal de plata había desatado. Él era el culpable de todo lo que yo sufrí por causa de Endymión._

_Meyrak era el responsable de meterlo en mi vida, y por consiguiente, de todo el dolor que él me había provocado. Y lo odiaba por eso._

-¡Fayres!- _grite el nombre del guardián esperando que apareciera. Quería salir de ahí. El apareció._ – ¡Sácame de aquí!- _le exigí sin darle tiempo a hacer una reverencia. No quería seguir escuchando. _

_El se me acerco dispuesto a cumplir mi petición. Tome su mano y cerré los ojos. Pero justo antes de que ambos desapareciéramos de ese lugar, pude escuchar una vez mas la voz de Meyrak:_ Todos aquellos que permanezcan a tu lado, serán el primeros en morir Serenety. Es una vida por miles… tu vida Serenety… tu vida…

_Su voz ceso. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme nuevamente en el estudio de la mansión. Me sentía tensa, nerviosa, asustada y molesta. _

_A lo lejos escuche un fuerte estruendo. Por un momento me había olvidado de la batalla que tenía lugar fuera de la mansión._ – Infórmame –_Le pedí, y el así lo hizo: _Estamos venciendo, sus Sailors han logrado derrotar a tres enemigos. Mis hermanos y yo hemos acabado con aquellos que atacaban ocultos. Ellas no nos han visto. Quedan cuatro más.

-Majestad – _se escucho la voz de Laryus quien junto a Geo y Amberes aparecían ante nosotros en ese momento_. – El enemigo se ha retirado, y aunque la mayoría de sus Sailors están lastimada, sus heridas no son de gravedad.- _me informo_

_Me sentí ligeramente relajada antes esas noticias. Pero yo sabía que el concilio volvería a buscarme, y la próxima vez, no cometería la estupidez que tratar de enfrentarse a mis Sailors_. – Búsquenlo y mátenlos… a todos.

_Los tres chicos volvieron a desaparecer. Fayres estaba por imitarlos cuando mi voz lo detuvo:_ Vuelve con Meyrak - _le ordene sin ningún tipo de duda en mi voz -_ y redúcelo a cenizas. –_El guardián asintió ligeramente y después desapareció._

_Una vez que yo me quede sola, me derrumbe, y comencé a llorar de forma desesperada. Corrí a la puerta y puse el seguro. Las chicas irían a buscarme, pero yo no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, y en especial, no quería que nadie me viera._

_Las palabras de Meyrak me habían asustado y confundido. Me sentía desolada y entrando en una angustiosa desesperación. _

_Necesitaba respuestas, y la única persona capaz de dármelas, al aparecer, no estaba siendo del todo honesta conmigo._

_Tenía miedo. ¿Y si lo que dijo Meyrak era cierto? ¿Y si yo mate a mi padre? ¿Y si aquellos que me rodean son quienes corren mayor peligro?_

_Estaba ansiosa y asustada. Sabía que mi enfrentamiento con Kya estaba cada vez más cerca, y también sabía gracias a mis recientes recuerdos recuperados, que su despertar era el que me estaba provocando la serie de malestares físicos que venía pareciendo desde hace días. Pero… ¿Porque aun no aparecía?_

_Escuche como intentaron abrir la puerta_ – Serena, ya paso todo, todos se encuentran bien. _– Me informo Luna -_Abre la puerta por favor.

_Yo no respondí, solo continúe llorando sin poder detenerme_. -¿Serena que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te encuentras sola? ¿Estás bien?-

_Mi llanto persistió. No hubo respuesta._

_Comencé a sentir que el aire me faltaba, al mismo tiempo que todo a mí alrededor comenzó a darme vueltas. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y un segundo después mis rodillas se doblaron._

_El inmenso dolor volvió para atormentarme. Levante la mirada y vi mi reflejo en el cristal de una vitrina que se encontraba frente a mí. _

-¡Serena! Me estas asustando. Abre la puerta – _me exigió Luna notablemente alterada._

_Yo no tuve fuerzas para ponerme de pie, ni para responder. Solo seguía llorando, con miedo, con desesperación, viendo fijamente mi reflejo, como si esperara que cobrara vida de un momento a otro, solo para brindarme las respuestas y el consuelo que tanto necesitaba._

_Pero obviamente, eso no ocurrió._

_Volví a bajar la vista y respire lo más profundo que pude tratando de ahogar en mi garganta cualquier posible grito de angustia y dolor._

_Fue inútil. Un sonoro lamento escapo de mis labios sin poder evitarlo, al sentir de forma tortuosa como me desgarraban las entrañas._

-Se acerca la hora Serenety-_ escuche una fría voz que me llamaba- _Pronto te are pagar por todo lo que me has quitado. Tu dolor y tu muerte no me bastaran. ¡Acabare con todo!.

_Sentí el miedo invadirme ante esas palabras. Su fría voz había llegado a mí en un susurro claro, amenazante y… cercano._

-¿Kya? –_Pronuncie apenas audible y como resultado lo único que obtuve fue una escalofriante risa resonando en mi cabeza, y un segundo después, sentí desvanecerme en una profunda y tranquila oscuridad._

_

* * *

_

**YATEN PVO**

_Fue una batalla dura, pero finalmente había terminado. Habíamos logrado vencer a tres enemigos y cuatro más habían huido no sin antes dejarnos intranquilos con sus palabras. _

_Quizás para mis hermanos y para las chicas, lo recién dicho por ellos no había tenido importancia o significado. Sin embargo, yo sabía que tenían razón. Serena ya no era la misma niña alegre e inocente que yo había conocido en mi primera visita a la tierra. Ella había cambiado, algo dentro de ella ya no era lo mismo. _

_La chica infantil y atolondrada, había sido opacada, ahora ella era quizás más fuerte y madura, sin embargo, también era más fría y distante, y lo peor del caso, es que todos actuaban como si no se dieran cuenta._

_Se bien que ella ha sufrido mucho y es normal que todo el sufrimiento que ha padecido la haya cambiado. Pero… hay algo más, algo que no comprendo, algo que me ha inquietado desde hace tiempo. Desde el momento en que sane sus heridas._

_Yo pude sentirlo, hay algo extraño en ella, quizás sea su dolor convertido en furia, no lo sé, de lo único que estoy seguro es que ella no es la misma. Lo cual me hace preguntarme ¿Y si esos hombre tienen razón? ¿Y si el cambio de Serena impide que pueda vencer a Kya? ¿Será este verdaderamente nuestro fin?_

_No puedo evitar estremecerme ante la posibilidad, ante la incertidumbre. _

-Pareces confundido ¿Acaso no terminas de creer que ganamos la batalla?_ – La voz de Mina, y en especial su peso cargado en mi brazo, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos._

_Se veía alegre, entusiasmada, satisfecha con el reciente triunfo. Sin embargo, yo estaba muy lejos de sentirme entusiasta._

_Fingí una sonrisa. No quería preocuparla con mis inquietudes- _Claro que me alegra. Es solo que… -_ sus fijos ojos se clavaron en los míos. Ella lucia tan alegre y hermosa. ¿Cómo era posible que solo yo pareciera preocupado por las palabras que esos hombres habían dicho? _– Por un momento tuve miedo de perderte_ –le confesé sin pensarlo._

_Ella se sorprendió y creo que yo también lo hice. Todos saben que no soy del tipo sentimental. Sin embargo, era verdad, por un momento, me había aterrado la idea de perderla._

_Aun ahora, la posibilidad de que ella se vea dañada debido a… lo que sea que le ocurre a Serena, me inquieta._

-Tuve mucha suerte, y gracias a ti me encuentro bien_.- Me aseguro con una reluciente sonrisa - _No me voy a quejar por un par de rasguños y moretones. Así que no te preocupes por mí y acompáñame a ver a Serena. Seguramente estará echa una furia por haberla sacado de la batalla.

_Yo sonreí y camine a su lado al interior de la casa, donde de inmediato nos encontramos con una escena preocupante._

_Luna lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Artemis, mientras que Seiya y Haruka, golpeaban con fuerza la puerta del estudio tratando de derrumbarla._

¡Bombón!-_ Grito mi hermano en forma desesperada tras escuchar un sonoro grito de dolor por parte de su amada. Un segundo después, no se escucho mas de ella, lo cual solo provoco aun mas preocupación en todos los que nos encontrábamos presentes._

_Los segundos pasaron sintiéndose eternos y sumamente pesados. _

_Rápidamente pase mi vista por el rostro de todos. Miedo, angustia, tristeza, desesperación…_

¡Bombón!-_ volvió a llamarla ya con la voz por completo quebrada por la angustia, al tiempo que se lanzaba una vez más contra la puerta._

_El cerrojo finalmente cedió haciéndose pedazos y la puerta se abrió permitiéndonos ver a Serena tirada en el suelo, sumamente pálida, con los ojos abiertos pero faltos de cualquier chispa de vida, y con un hilillo de sangre escapando de la comisura de sus labios._

_

* * *

_

¿Qué les pareció?

Como ven, Kya se acerca pitando, lo cual también significa que se acerca el final de esta historia. Snif, snif.

Me va a dar la depre cuando la termine.

Pero bueno, por favor, dejen sus comentarios.


	26. El Despertar de Kya

Hola de nuevo.

Este es un capitulo muy esperado por la mayoria.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

** EL DESPERTAR DE KYA**

.

**SEIYA PVO.**

_La puerta finalmente cedió y en el segundo en que pude verla, sentí mi corazón hacerse añicos dentro de mi pecho._

_Corrí hacia ella, me hinque a su lado y la tome con desesperación entre mis brazos –_Bombón… Bombón –_Comencé a llamarla mientras acariciaba su rostro tratando de lograr que enfocara la vista._

_Nada. Ella permanecía por completo ausente, con su mirada perdida, opaca._

-Bombón, por favor, ¡Reacciona!_ -La estreche con fuerza contra mi pecho. Me sentía tan inútil y desesperado. Ella no reaccionaba._

-¿Esta…esta respirando?-_ Escuche la angustiada pregunta de Amy, y fue hasta ese momento que note que todas las chicas estaban llorando._

_Acerque mi oído a su pecho y escuche apenas audible los débiles latidos de su corazón, y a su vez, pude sentir su cálido aliento rosando mi nuca._

_Levante nuevamente la mirada para observarla, y ella, aun mostrándose ausente de su propio cuerpo, cerró los ojos._

_Sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente entre mis brazos. _-¿Bombón? _–La llame esperando verla reaccionar._

_Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y poco a poco el color fue volviendo a sus mejillas. Lleve mi mano derecha hasta su rostro acariciándola con delicadeza._

-¿Serena?-_ Escuche la voz de Rey quien se coloco a mi lado invitando a su buena amiga a despertar. El resto aguardaba con impaciencia alguna reacción de mi bombón._

_De pronto, ella respiro profundamente, como saboreando el aroma del aire entrando a sus pulmones. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que no sabría describir. Aun así, ella no abrió los ojos. Permaneció inconsciente, tal vez sumergida en un extraño sueño._

_Yo por mi parte, me alegraba de ver reflejada en su rostro un poco de tranquilidad. Y al levantar la vista, me percate de que todos parecían experimentar el mismo sentimiento. _

_A simple vista ella parecía estar bien, y eso nos tranquilizaba. Quizás solo había sufrido otro de esos ataques que ya me había tocado presenciar esa misma tarde._

_Me levante del piso con ella en brazos y la lleve hasta su habitación. No quise despegarme de su lado._

_Poco después toda la mansión quedo sumida en el silencio. Estábamos exhaustos y aun era de madrugara. Todos se habían ido a dormir. Yo también me sentí en extremó fatigado, tanto por la reciente batalla, como por el fuerte golpe emocional que me provoco ver a mi querido bombón en aquel estado._

_Su desesperado grito aun resuena en mis oídos y su imagen aun sigue presente en mi cabeza, tan cruel, tan nítida, tan aterradora. _

_La expresión vacía de sus ojos, la fugaz idea de haberla perdido y el inmenso dolor que esa posibilidad me causa… es algo que espero jamás volver a experimentar en la vida. _

_

* * *

_

**SERENA -**_** EN SUS SUEÑOS**_

-Maryus. Por favor, ¡Bebemos irnos!

-¿Tanto le temes?

-Yo sé de lo que es capaz. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¡No quiero perderte!

El apuesto hombre de ojos esmeralda la rodio con sus brazos. –Tranquilízate, hare cualquier cosa que me permita estar a tu lado… vayámonos.

Ella sonrió, y acercando su rostro al de su amado, permitió que sus labios se unieran en un fugaz beso.

Salió de su abrazo y tomo su mano dispuesta a emprender la huida. Jamás volverían… cualquier cosa, para permanecer juntos. – Cruzaremos mil galaxias de ser necesario. Encontraremos algún lugar en todo el universo, donde su furia no llegue a nosotros.

-Ese lugar no existe, ya deberías saberlo- Se escucho una fría voz que logro helarles la sangre por un segundo.

La hermosa mujer detuvo sus pasos y lo vio amenazante – Apártate. Deja que me valla. Es lo único que deseo.- Le aseguro apretando aun más la mano de su amado.

-Tus deseos no son nada para mí. –Le reprocho hiriente –

Los ojos de la joven se humedecieron y su cristalina mirada se fijo en aquella que la veía amenazante -He hecho cuanto me has pedido por muchos años. Te he respetado y te he amado por ser la única imagen paterna que he conocido. Ahora solo quiero ser libre de todo, quiero una nueva vida… Por favor, déjanos marchar. –

El hombre desvió la mirada y por un segundo, ella creyó ver una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. - Sabes que no puedo.-

-¡Si puedes! Solo debes quererlo. Todos respetaran tu mandato. Dame la libertad y no habrá nadie que se atreva a detenerme. Nos iremos lejos. Por favor… ¡Yo lo amo!

La última frase obtuvo una reacción muy lejana a la esperada. El hombre frente a ella volvió a verla de forma hiriente, fría, amenazante. – El amor no importa cuando existe una obligación por cumplir, y tu, querida niña, estas llena de obligaciones –Le recordó con desdén.

Maryus, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, sentía su furia arder. No renunciaría a ella. Aun cuando el amarla solo consiguiera llevarlo a la muerte -¿Por qué te opones a liberarla? ¡Nos amamos! ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¡Ella merece ser feliz! –

La fría mirada del hombre destello en furia. – Ella merece y tendrá solo aquello que yo decida- Aseguro molesto al momento que lanzaba un poderoso ataque al apuesto hombre de ojos esmeralda, quien tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, apenas logro esquivarlo, lanzando a su vez un contraataque que fue ágilmente repelido.

La hermosa chica salió de los brazos de su amado para encarar una vez más a su atacante -Por favor Meyrak, detente… sabes que no renunciare a él.

Los ojos de su interlocutor expresaron aun más furia ante sus palabras. – ¡Y tu sabes que yo no renunciare a ti! Prefiero verte muerta al lado de su cadáver, antes que perderte por su causa.- Le aseguro, y tras una ligera señal de su mano derecha, se vieron rodeados.

Cerró los puños a sus costados. ¿Tan grande era su egoísmo? No podía creerlo.

Ella sabía muy bien lo fácil que resultarían las cosas, si él los dejara marchar, si les permitiera vivir su amor. Pero muy a su pesar, y en contra de las esperanzas que llego a tener, debía aceptar que eso no pasaría. – ¿Porque me haces esto?- le pregunto con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Porque quiero… y porque puedo- Le aseguro con arrogancia, y tras un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por su parte, los recién llegado comenzaron el ataque.

La batalla era notablemente desigual, una decena de poderosos y experimentados hombres se enfrentaban a muerte a dos jóvenes amantes. Aun así, la enamorada pareja no mostraba ser débil en lo absoluto.

Las grandes y poderosas bolas de energía eran lanzadas de un lugar a otro. Las explosiones eran constantes y cada vez más fuertes. Maryus era un poderoso hechicero y un experto combatiente con la espada. No obstante, esa batalla no requería armas, solo poder, agilidad y la extrema determinación de salir con vida.

Kya por su parte, era bien conocida por ser la más poderosa hechicera. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos jóvenes, la ventaja que había sobre ellos era demasiada.

Heridos y débiles, Maryus y Kya fueron sometidos y puestos de rodillas frente a Meyrak, quien los veía con una mezcla de desprecio y asco.

Con un nuevo asentimiento, dos de los poderosos sabios acercaron aun más a la chica hasta su líder. – Jamás debiste desobedecer mi mandato Kya. –Le reprocho furioso sujetando con fuerza su barbilla- Tus estúpidos sentimientos solo han ocasionado tu muerte y la de él.

-¡No la toques maldito bastardo!- Se escucho la encolerizada voz del prisionero.

Meyrak sonrió con arrogancia e ignorando el reclamo del joven, acerco su rostro al de la chica - Tu, la mejor de mis guardianas, ¿Cómo he de compensar tu perdida?

La furia de Maryus era visible en su rostro -¡Maldito bas….- No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Una mortal bola de energía había salido de la mano de Meyrak con la intención de callarlo para siempre.

Maryus sintió el mortal ataque clavarse en su abdomen, avanzar por su cuerpo y robarle toda la energía, al tiempo que un agudo grito de dolor escapaba de sus labios.

Aquellos que lo sometían lo soltaron, y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente contra el suelo.

Kya contuvo la respiración llena de pánico.

Lo había escuchado a sus espaldas. Escucho como el aire escapo de sus pulmones en un agudo grito de dolor. Escucho su cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo. Y escucho los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón clamando desesperadamente el nombre de su amado.

Giro el rostro para encontrarse con aquella aterradora escena. Maryus se encontraba sobre un pequeño charco de sangre que cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

-¡No, Maryus!- Grito desesperada mientras ordenaba a sus piernas correr hasta su lado. Pero un férreo agarre sobre su brazo derecho se lo impidió.

Ella forcejeo librándose de aquel agarre, y corrió hasta el moribundo cuerpo. Se hinco a su lado y con sumo cuidado coloco la cabeza del chico sobre sus rodillas. – Maryus –Lo llamo con la voz quebrada mientras acariciaba su rostro esperando a que el abriera los ojos.

El así lo hizo, y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse- Te… amo –murmuro Maryus con una tierna mirada. Una mirada que expresa un inmenso amor, y a su vez, en inevitable miedo a perderla.

Él lo sabía.

Ella lo sabía.

Su tiempo juntos había terminado.

Y dolía…

Fue testigo de cómo la luz abandono sus ojos, y en ese preciso instante, pude sentir con toda claridad que algo dentro de ella se hacía trizas.

Lo amaba… lo amaba tanto… y el ya no estaba.

Abrazo el inerte cuerpo contra su pecho mientras permitía que su desgarrador llanto inundara el lugar. Un llanto lleno de dolor, de ira, de odio y desprecio, lleno de deseos de venganza.

-¡Yo lo amaba! – Le grito con furia al hombre frente a ella.

-Lo sé, y tu amor lo condeno a muerte. – Le aseguro de manera fría.

Sintió su sangre arder, sintió como su inmensa angustia y su dolor se fueron adormeciendo en su interior, al tiempo que eran remplazados por una intensa furia, por odio y por el deseo de vengar la muerte del hombre que yacía entre sus brazos.

El no merecía morir.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por esa gama de sentimientos que jamás había experimentado. El odio, la furia, el deseo de matar…

Fue sintiendo como su cordura y su raciocinio se hicieron a un lado.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se encontró a si misma rodeada por su propia energía. Su aura se había encendido como nunca antes.

Fuertes ráfagas de viento revoloteaban a su alrededor amenazando con reducir a cenizas todo aquello que tocaran.

Ella era poderosa, todos lo sabían, pero nunca nadie la había hecho enfurecer a tal grado, de provocar que su aura ardiera de esa forma.

-He vivido temerosa de que tu lo descubrieras, culpándome por haberme enamorado y rogando que jamás tu furia llegara hasta el. –Le reprocho con voz fría y amenazante, aun con el inerte cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos. – Podría matarte en este momento y vengar su muerte, matarlos a todos, y aun así, mi furia no sería saciada. –Acaricio una vez más el rostro de Maryus, mientras un mar de lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-He de vengarme, te lo aseguró, pero no será hoy. –Le afirmo con una sonrisa macabra, mientras su furiosa mirada se fijaba en los masculinos ojos -Has de vivir por muchos años cargando en tu conciencia el daño que has causado. Y yo he de volver de las mismas entrañas del infierno para acabar con todo aquello que alguna vez protegí bajo tu mando. Serás testigo de la destrucción del universo y tu egoísmo será el único causante.

-Te maldigo una y mil veces, Meyrak, y he aquí, te anuncio, que el espíritu de aquel que me han arrebatado, renacerá en la semilla de uno de los miembros del concilio, causando el fin de su poderío –Aseguro haciendo que una brillante esfera de luz se desprendiera del cuerpo de su amado, para después perderse en el oscuro firmamento.

-Mientras que yo, he de renacer dentro de mil años, en aquella raza que tanto desprecias. He de volver desde el lado oscuro de la luna y traeré destrucción a todo cuanto defiendes. Seré conocida como el ángel de la muerte y el universo no conocerá mayor furia que la mía, puesto que mi amor no fue permitido- Le aseguro, y tomando la espada de su amado, la empuño con determinación colocando su afilada punta contra su pecho, y usando la furia y el odio que la embargaban, atravesó su propio corazón, hallando la muerte, y sellando con su propia sangre, la maldición que sus palabras habían lanzado.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

_Desperté sobresaltada, con la frente cubierta de un sudor frio y la respiración agitada._

_Me incorpore quedando sentada y rápidamente lleve mis manos a mi pecho. Nada. Pero había sido tan real, que un sentía la empuñadura de aquella espada entre mis manos._

_Enfoque la vista sintiéndome confundida y reconocí mi habitación. Seiya estaba durmiendo a unos pasos, incómodamente recostado en un pequeño sillón._

_¿En qué momento había llegado yo a mi habitación? No podía recordarlo. Lo último que estaba en mi memoria era haber despedido a Fayres y después… seguramente había tenido otro de esos "ataques"._

_Mire a mí alrededor e inmediato note que aun era de noche, quizás de madrugada, y como consecuencia, recordé que Maryus había prometido buscarme._

_La mansión se encontraba sumida en el completo silencio. Ya todos debían estar durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Yo por mi parte, no podía ni tenía ninguna intención de conciliar el sueño._

_Estaba nerviosa. _

_Si lo que Meyrak había dicho era cierto, entonces Maryus no estaba siendo completamente honesto conmigo. Eso me inquietaba._

_Salí de la cama ya sin soportar la angustia que me carcomía las entrañas. Me vestí con un short de mezclilla, unos tenis y una camisa de tirantes negra tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a Seiya. _

_Salí de la habitación en silencio. Sabía que Maryus me encontraría. Pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando._

_Deje la mansión y comencé a caminar por las calles de Tokio. Sabía que el concilio ya no existía. Fayres y el resto de los guardianes ya habrían acabado con ellos. También sabía que Maryus no me dañaría, pues a pesar de lo que Meyrak dijo al respecto. Si el apuesto hombre de ojos esmeralda me quisiera muerta, seguramente ya lo estaría._

_Era de madrugada. Las calles estaban decientas, y aunque el aire que corría era cálido, al ambiente se mostraba sombrío, seguramente pronto llovería._

_Llegue al parque No. 10 y me senté en el pasto frente al lago. _–Maryus –_Murmure su nombre esperando que apareciera. Y para mi sorpresa, así lo hizo. _

_Pude sentir su presencia a mis espaldas. Yo no me moví en lo absoluto. Permanecí sentada, abrazando mis piernas y con el rostro ligeramente recostado sobre mis rodillas._

_Escuche sus pasos acercarse y un segundo después, su voz: -_ Serenety_ –Pronuncio mi nombre. Yo no cambie de posición. Ni siquiera volteé a verlo._

-El concilio ya no existe. Sus miembros han muerto uno a uno_. –Le informe sin ninguna clase de sentimiento en mis palabras. El no pareció sorprenderse. –_Necesito respuestas Maryus, y más que nada, necesito que seas honesto conmigo._ –Mi voz denoto un ligero tono de suplica._

_El se acerco aun más y se paró a mi lado. – _En ocasiones la verdad puede herirnos mucho más que cualquier mentira. -_Su voz sonó dulce y tranquila._

_Gire mi rostro hacia él y lo vi fijamente _-¿Me has mentido? -_Le Pregunte. _

_El sonrió de lado, su miraba expresaba una mezcla de tristeza y dulzura- _No, no lo he hecho-_ Me respondió en tono suave pero seguro._

_-_Sin embargo no me has dicho toda la verdad. –_No fue una pregunta. Él lo noto._

_Respiró profundo _-No, no lo he hecho_ – Volvió a repetirme desviando su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno._

-Entonces hazlo, dímelo todo, dime quien mato a mi padre, Meyrak dijo… necesito conocer la verdad, sin importar cuán dolorosa pueda ser.

_Me puse de pie y me coloque frente a él viéndolo a los ojos - _No soporto esta angustia Maryus, no soporto sentirme tan sola e indefensa, tan confundida.-_ El me veía con dulzura. Sin embargo, yo pude descifrar un dejo de pena en su mirada. Sentía pena por mí. _

_Desvié la mirada sintiendo que mi alma estaba desnuda ante sus ojos -_Por favor, dime cual era esa verdad que mi padre me ocultaba, dime ¿Quién eres tú para mi realmente? ¿Por qué despiertas en mi tantas emociones?

_Él__ sujeto mi barbilla, y con una suave caricia me obligo a levantar el rostro, permitiendo que nuestras miradas volvieran a unirse. _

_Yo sentí una lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla._

_Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que él pudiera decirme. Miedo de que los temores que Meyrak había desatado en mi se hicieran aun mayores_

_Sin embargo, era necesario que conociera la verdad. El mismo Maryus me lo había dicho. Solo así habría una posibilidad de salvarme a mí misma, a Kya y al universo._

-¿Has recordado el día en que te lleve conmigo? ¿El día en que tu padre murió?_ –Me pregunto de pronto._

_Yo asentí – _Fue eso lo que recordé esta mañana, durante nuestro último encuentro. Recuerdo que me llevaste contigo y te ofreciste a revelarme una verdad que cambiaria mi existencia. Recuerdo haberme acercado a ti, aun cuando claramente estaba confundida y con miedo. Tú me abrazaste, y dijiste que me habías esperado por siglos. Fue allí que desperté. No he recordado más.

_El bajo la mirada y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. -_Bien, te hare recordar lo que sucedió después de eso. –

_Yo no me opuse y casi de inmediato pude ver en mi mente como las imágenes se formaban._

**Recuerdo.**

Serenety se mostraba dudosa, pero aun así, su mano se extendió en dirección al sabio y sin saber exactamente porque, sus pies comenzaron a caminar a su encuentro.

Maryus sonrió.

Los temblorosos dedos de la joven se entrelazaron con los suyos, y en un gesto de ternura, él la refugio entre sus brazos. - Han sido siglos en soledad esperando por ti- le confeso de manera dulce al oído, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda.

Los pensamientos y emociones de la joven princesa eran una completa maraña. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quién era realmente este apuesto hombre?

Y aun más importante ¿Por qué se sentía tan mágicamente atraída hacia él? ¿Y porque se vio inmersa en un enorme deseo de llorar de alegría al sentirse entre sus brazos?

-¡Aléjate de ella! -se escucho una furiosa voz, mientras que en un haz de luz aparecía el rey de la luna.

Maryus liberó a Serenety de sus brazos y aumentando la confusión de la chica, se situó frente a ella en posición defensiva. Como un amante amoroso queriendo proteger a la mujer de sus sueños.

-Ella tiene derecho a conocer la verdad y a elegir por sí misma-

-Ella hará lo que yo crea mejor para su futuro. ¡Destruirá a Kya! -le aseguro de manera furiosa dispuesto a atacar a su adversario.

-¡La has engañado! Le has ocultado la verdad más importante. Ella puede salvar a Kya y lo sabes.

-¡No me arriesgare a perderla! No pondré la vida de mi hija en peligro por una mujer que quizás acabara con ella en la primera oportunidad.

El temor y la confusión de la hermosa princesa eran más que evidentes -Padre… ¿Que es lo que está pasando? ¿Cuál es la verdad de la que él me habla?, la que asegura que tú me ocultas, por favor… ¡Dímelo!-

Los ojos del rey se llenaron de angustia, y al no soportar ver la desesperación en el rostro de su hija, desvió su mirada, depositándola nuevamente en los ojos del hombre que se encontraba situado entre él y su querido ángel

Ahora ambos se veían uno al otro con rabia y determinación.

-No comprendo cómo has podido ocultar la verdad de tu origen por tanto tiempo- le comento de manera fría, aun situado como escudo entre la princesa y su padre - Y menos aun comprendo, como la reina Serenety te acepto como su esposo, conociendo el riesgo que generaba tu procedencia-

Por un breve instante, los ojos del rey rebelaron sorpresa y terror, lo cual tanto Maryus como Serenety pudieron notar.

-¿Acaso?... No es posible- analizo en voz alta - ¿Te atreviste a ocultarle algo de tal importancia a la mujer que dices amar?-

El rey no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada. Sin embargo, un segundo después volvió a levantarla para depositarla, de manera furiosa, sobre el apuesto sabio - Ambos sabemos que no dañaras a mi hija. Así como también sabemos que yo no accederé a tus reclamos. No permitiré que Serenety intente salvar a Kya. Lo que tú propones podría matarla, incluso a ambas. ¡No la arriesgare! - Apretó los puños a sus costados, era evidente por la furia que lo embargaba, que estaba próximo a atacar.

Serenety estaba aterrada, no entendía con claridad la conversación que los dos varones sostenían sobre ella, y más aun, jamás había visto a su padre tan alterado, tan furioso, tan… asustado

-¡No podrás evitarlo! Ella lo sabrá tarde o temprano y seguramente te odiara al descubrirlo. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Le estas causando daño. El ignorar la realidad podría ponerla en mayor peligro. Ella necesita saberlo. Kya está despertando poco a poco. ¡Tú lo sabes! Serenety necesita estar preparada.

El rey bajo la vista. Sabía que las palabras de Maryus podrían ser ciertas. Pero se negaba a creerlo.

-Desde que ella nació has vivido con el temor, y finalmente hace 3 años lo confirmaste. Tú viste el primer despliegue de su energía, tuviste que aceptarlo. Kya se encontraba latente, esperando surgir. Sabias que tarde o temprano la buscarían, tal vez no estabas consciente de que se trataba de mí, pero sabias que sin importar lo que tú hicieras, su destino vendría a su encuentro.

-Ella forjara su propio destino, pero te aseguro que tu no formaras parte de él- le grito el Rey con toda su furia al tiempo que lanzaba el primer ataque.

Marys ya se lo esperaba. La gran bola de energía fue repelida por una quizás de la misma magnitud, y sin dar tiempo a más, ambos hombres ya estaban enfrascados en una lucha, que prometía no tener consideración.

Serenety veía como ambos combatientes se enfrentaban entre sí, con todas sus fuerzas. Sin duda alguna, ambos tenían la firme intención de acabar con su adversario. Y por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, tuvo miedo de que ambos salieran lastimados

Si… ambos.

Empezó a llorar, pudo sentir como la angustia y la desesperación, formaba un nudo en su garganta que dificultaba su respiración.

Se dejo caer de rodillas.

Una energía extraña empezó a rodear su cuerpo, por primera vez, su aura se encendió, y envuelta en esa energía se puso de pie nuevamente.

Algo en su interior le hizo saber que debía elegir entre los dos hombres que luchaban frente a ella.

La sola idea le causo terror.

Dentro de esa energía que la rodeaba, pudo sentir algo familiar, algo que ya había sentido antes, justamente hace tres años. Los mismos tres años que Maryus había mencionado.

Finalmente lo estaba comprendiendo. La discusión sostenida por ambos hombres le había arrojado una descabellada idea a la mente. Sin embargo, por muy aterradora que fuera esa posibilidad, debía reconocer que podría resultar lógica.

Las piezas comenzaron a encajar una a una.

Su visión se nublo por el fluir constante de sus lágrimas.

Le asustaba, en verdad le asustaba y en su interior rogaba al cielo estar equivocada. No obstante, eso explicaría muchas cosas; la renuencia de su padre por aceptar la posibilidad de salvar a Kya, las emociones que el apuesto sabio despertaba en ella, así como la vehemencia de Maryus por explicarle una verdad que el rey jamás se había atrevido a revelarle.

Por aterrador que fuera. Resultaba lógico. Tuvo que aceptarlo.

Ahora comprendía la sobreprotección que su padre había impuesto sobre ella, desde aquel incidente en que casi pierde la vida, en la prueba final de las Sailors exteriores. Hace justamente tres años.

Finalmente comprendía porque su padre había insistido en mantener en secreto, el tema de las conversaciones padre e hija que mantenían constantemente.

Ahora sabía porque no quería que nadie supiera, que la estuvo instruyendo en todo lo referente a la profecía de la luna negra, al portador… su némesis.

Ahora comprendía cada palabra que el rey y Maryus habían pronunciado.

Finalmente sabía cuál era esa verdad que su padre le había ocultado con tanta vehemencia.

Y era hasta ahora, que podía entender porque los ojos del apuesto sabio siempre capturaban toda su atención. Ahora sabía porque se sintió tan protegida cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos.

Una gama de sentimientos la invadieron, se sentía confundida, extraña, temerosa y… traicionada.

Ambos hombres al sentir aquella presencia dejaron de lado su batalla, y depositaron su atención sobre la chica.

Ambos la llamaban, pero por alguna razón que no pudo entender, no podía escucharlos.

Los observo con detenimiento. En los ojos de Maryus pudo ver nostalgia, esperanza… amor. Mientras que en la mirada de su padre descubrió angustia, temor… remordimiento.

Se sintió confundida, deseosa de escapar pero a la vez de quedarse a presenciar lo que venía. Su mente comenzó a darle vueltas. Se sentía cansada, asqueada de esa realidad, quería escapar, desvanecerse.

En su mano derecha se formo una mortal esfera de energía. Y en ese instante supo, que de los dos hombres que la observaban, solo uno saldría con vida, y la posibilidad comenzó a aterrarla.

Por su parte, en las manos del rey se formaron dos esferas, la primera semejaba una burbuja flotante, mientras que la otra era similar a un haz de luz de un brillo intenso.

Maryus veía fijamente a Serenety, como queriendo reconocer en ella algo familiar. Pareciera que de momento se había olvidado de la presencia del rey.

La observaba con detenimiento, con expectación y esperanza, y por un segundo, pudo ver como ella le devolvía la misma mirada. Sonrió.

Serenety comenzó a sentirse ajena a esa realidad, viendo todo a través de sus propios ojos, pero sintiéndose en un segundo plano, quería escapar de ese lugar, de esas miradas.

Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por una nueva energía que poco a poco la fue despojando de la angustia, el miedo… la conciencia.

El rey supo que la perdería, pudo verlo en sus ojos, así que hizo lo que creyó mejor para ella. Porque la amaba, porque quería que fuera feliz…

…aun cuando tuviera que serlo en una mentira.

Y ataco

A su vez, la joven princesa libero aquella mortal energía que su mano derecha aprisionaba.

Ambas esferas salieron de las manos de Rey. Cada una conocía su objetivo, y aquella similar a una burbuja fue la primera en alcanzarlo.

El ataque tomo por sorpresa a Maryus, y sin poder explicarse como, aquella burbuja aumento su tamaño aprisionándolo en su interior.

Lo último que el apuesto sabio pudo ver antes de perder la conciencia, fue la triste mirada de Serenety, quien se encontraba envuelta en un intenso haz de luz, que la otra esfera había irradiado al alcanzarla.

Nuevamente los estaban separando, una vez más, la avía perdido…

La intensa luz que rodeaba a Serenety desapareció en un instante, llevándose con ella toda esa gama de sentimientos que hasta hace un segundo la embargaban, junto con el recuerdo que aquel apuesto sabio, en cuyos brazos se sintió tan segura.

Nuevamente sus rodillas tocaban el suelo, nuevamente su respiración era entrecortada.

Fijo la vista y pudo ver a su padre malherido.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia él, se arrodillo a su lado y abrazándose a su cuerpo, empezó a llamarlo con desesperación.

El apenas respiraba.

Puso ambas manos sobre aquella sangrante herida y comenzó a concentrar su energía para poder sanar a su padre.

Repentinamente se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que nada sucedía.

Levanto la vista buscando con desesperación a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a salvar la vida del rey.

No había nadie.

Estaba aterrada-!Resiste!- le imploro en medio del amargo llanto que la embargaba.

Estaba muriendo. Ella lo sabía.

Pudo sentir sus manos cubiertas de sangre, pero aun así trato de concentrarse nuevamente, de ser necesario le entregaría hasta su último gramo de energía.

Lo vio con desesperación, con una mirada que le suplicaba que no la abandonara, que resistiera.

Ella pudo ver ternura, nostalgia y un infinito amor en la cristalina mirada de su padre.

"Serenety… te amo" se escucho en apenas un murmullo… su ultimo murmullo.

-!No!- grito ella con todo el dolor que la atormentaba, aferrándose nuevamente al inerte cuerpo de su padre

Sin poder evitarlo, fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo del rey se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo, y en ese momento lo supo, sin saber cómo, o porque, supo que ella era la responsable de la muerte de su padre y sus manos cubiertas de sangre se lo confirmaban.

Ella lo había asesinado.

**Fin del Recuerdo.**

-¡No!- _Grite aterrada separándome de Maryus. Le di la espalda y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos sin poder evitar soltar el llanto._

-Yo mate a mi padre-_ Se escapo un sollozo de mis labios_

_Era verdad. Lo dicho por Meyrak era verdad. _

_Aun cuando en su momento no lo comprendí del todo, ahora estaba claro. Y tenía miedo, miedo de esa verdad que recién se me había revelado con toda claridad. Miedo de mi misma. _

_Sentí que Maryus me abrazaba por la espalda tal vez tratando de brindarme consuelo. Sin embargo, salí de su abrazo casi de inmediato y me separe de él encarándolo de frente._

-¿Kya? ¿Yo?-_ No fui capaz de formular mi pregunta. Aun cuando ya conocía la respuesta. Tenía miedo de que sus palabras me lo confirmaran._

_Aun así, el respondió: _-Si, tú eres el portador. El espíritu de Kya ha despertado dentro de ti.

_Maryus dio un paso hacia mí, y yo retrocedí evitando su contacto – _No, no es posible… debe haber un error. Yo… yo soy el ángel de la Luz, soy descendiente de la luna. Selene me eligió para salvarla. No puedo ser yo… no puedo…

_Lo vi menear la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Acaso me había mentido?_

_El respiro profundo -_Tu padre_ – Murmuro sin ningún ánimo de ocultar su molestia al mencionarlo._

_Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. El reciente recuerdo que él había despertado en mi mente me había dado ya las respuestas. Sin embargo, aun me negaba a aceptarlo del todo._

_Mi padre descendía del lado oscuro de la luna. Un secreto muy celosamente guardado por él. Tanto, que ni siquiera mi madre llego a saberlo._

_Así, por parte de mi padre yo había heredado la maldición de convertirme en la portadora del Kya; el ángel de la muerte. Mientras que por parte de mi madre, había heredado la bendición, si es que así podía llamarse, de poseer el ángel de la luz durmiendo en mi interior._

_Respire profundo. De nada servían ya mis lágrimas. Nunca habían servido de nada. _

_Tenía que aceptar mi realidad. Lo hice, y al hacerlo, comprendí algo que me causo furia, pero a la vez, me dio solo un poco de tranquilidad. –_Fue ella ¿cierto?–_ Le asegure con un notable reproche en mis palabras. – _No fui yo, sino Kya quien mato a mi padre a través de mí.

_Separo sus labios quizás dispuesto a responderme, pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarlos desviando la mirada._

_Yo obtuve mi respuesta._

-Eres igual que mi padre_- le reproché con molestia – _Me has ocultado la misma verdad que el guardo tan celosamente. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo se supone que enfrentare esto? ¡Dímelo! _-Le exigí con furia. Sin embargo, no le di tiempo de responder _– ¿Este ha sido tu juego? ¿Confundirme? ¡Me hiciste creer que yo te importaba!

-Y así es_ – Afirmo él, mostrándose indignado ante mi reproche – _Me importas ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Te amo! _- Me aseguro acercándose una vez más a mí. -_Sin embargo el amor que me une a ella es más poderoso. –

_Yo volví a retroceder evitando su acercamiento. – _Dijiste que anhelabas que las dos pudiéramos salvarnos. ¿Cómo es eso posible si compartimos un mismo cuerpo? ¡¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Es obvio que mi cuerpo será el escenario de la batalla inicial, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo una de las dos habrá sobrevivido. –_Lo mire con arrogancia_ -Y te aseguro, que yo no tengo ninguna intención de morir_ –Le afirme sabiendo muy bien lo que mis palabras significarían para él._

_Su cuerpo se tenso. Aun así, no se mostro molesto. Tomo aire y con voz tranquila me dijo: _Tú eres la mujer más poderosa de toda la vía láctea. No hay nada imposible para ti y para el cristal de plata. ¿Acaso no lo ves? El ángel de la luz que duerme dentro de ti, se alimenta de tu corazón puro, de la misma energía que le da vida a tu cristal. Solo tú tienes el poder de remediar este error. Se bien que es necesario un milagro para solucionar todo este embrollo. Pero solo tú eres capaz de realizar esa clase de milagros. Tengo fe en ti. Jamás fue mi intención ocultarte la verdad. Era necesario que tu lo recordaras, solo así lo entenderías.

_Desvié mi mirada ante la gentileza de la suya. Era verdad. Jamás lo hubiera creído. _

_En ese momento sus palabras regresaron a mi mente con más claridad -"Si, tú eres el portador. El espíritu de Kya ha despertado dentro de ti." – Recordé lo recién dicho hace poco – "ha despertado" – recalqué en mi mente._

-¿Por qué has dicho que ella ha despertado?

_El me miro sorprendido. Pero un segundo después respiro profundo y respondió: _He sentido destellos de su energía desde hace unos días, sin embargo, hace apenas unas horas pude apreciar con toda claridad su aura, ella ha despertado, ahora solo espera el momento para surgir.

_Tuve miedo. Lleve mis manos a mi pecho mostrándome confundida y asustada. Algo andaba mal._

_Yo sabía que mis malestares se debían a ella, esa era la forma en que me era revelada su presencia, pero… ¿Por qué nunca había pasado nada parecido con el ángel de la luz? ¿Acaso el aun no despertaba? ¿Por qué?_

_Casi de inmediato un recuerdo vino a mí, dándome la respuesta.- "El ángel de la luz que duerme dentro de ti, se alimenta de tu corazón puro, de la misma energía que le da vida a tu cristal." –Me había dicho Maryus hacia apenas un momento._

-Mi corazón puro_ –Balbucee apenas audible. _

_Y entonces lo supe. _

_Tuve miedo. En ese preciso instante comprendí que mi desventaja ante Kya era aun mayor de lo que yo pensaba. Maryus, de manera inteligente, se había asegurado de eso._

_Baje los brazos y cerré los puños a mis costados. Desvié mi mirada de la de Maryus, quien me veía con una mezcla de ternura, esperanza y, arrepentimiento. _

_Le di la espalda._

-¿Sabes? No te culpo por lo que has hecho. Después de todo, tú la amas, mucho más de lo que aseguras amarme a mí. Y lo comprendo.- _Le asegure con voz derrotada_ -Yo misma fui egoísta en muchas ocasiones en cuanto al amor de Endymión llego a referirse.

_Una nueva serie de lágrimas comenzó a deslizarse por mi rostro. _-Ahora comprendo que yo soy para ti, lo que en algún tiempo Seiya llego a significar para mí.- _Sonreí con nostalgia_- Yo lo amaba, aun cuando sentía amor por Darien. Y al final, a pesar de que mi corazón latía por ambos, tuve que elegir. –_Levante la vista, gire, y lo mire a los ojos_ -Se bien que tu lo has hecho, y no te culpo por eso.

_Una vez más le di la espalda y llevando mis manos a mi rostro, limpie rápidamente el rastro de mis lágrimas. - _Ahora lo comprendo todo: Es verdad que no me mentiste, sin embargo, siempre estuviste preparando el camino para ella a mis espaldas. Me guiaste a cada paso para darle la bienvenida, sin que yo me diera cuenta. -_ Mis lágrimas nuevamente volvieron a traicionarme al deslizarse por mi rostro. Había sido tan estúpida._

_El se acerco a mí, y me abrazo por la espalda. Esta vez no me opuse. En esos momentos me sentía tan sola y tan miserable, que habría aceptado la menor muestra de afecto aun del mismo demonio._

_Me deje envolver en su abrazo. El recargo su barbilla a la altura de mi oído. – _Aun tengo esperanzas de que ambas….

-Lo sé_- Lo interrumpí aun refugiada entre sus brazos _– Aun esperas que por algún milagro, ambas nos salvemos. Pero en el fondo siempre has sabido que quizás esa sea solo una tonta ilusión. Y debo reconocer que fuiste astuto en asegurarte, de que si ese milagro no aparase, sea ella quien sobreviva.

_Lo sentí estremecerse ligeramente ante mis palabras. Aflojo un poco su abrazo solo para hacerme girar hasta quedar frente a frente. _– Lo que dices es cierto. Pero aun así, conservare la esperanza de un milagro hasta el último momento. _–Me aseguro volviendo a estrecharme entre sus brazos._

_Una vez más, no me opuse y encontré un cálido refugio en su pecho. –_Debes prometerme algo _– Le pedí cabizbaja. _

_El separo nuestros cuerpos para poder verme a los ojos –_Lo que sea_ –Me aseguro con una lagrima deslizando por su mejilla._

-Si ese milagro no apareciera, si yo fuera la primera en caer bajo la ira de Kya. Te ruego… te suplico, que no permitas que su odio termine con todos aquellos a quienes amo_. – Le implore con la voz quebrada, y con mis mejilla por completo bañadas en lagrimas –_

_Su rostro mostro una notable tristeza. Llevó su mano derecha a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla gentilmente. – _Lo prometo_… - Me aseguro acercando su rostro al mío, y sellando su juramento con un gentil beso._

_-"¡Maryus!" – Resonó una molesta voz en mi cabeza. Y al escucharla, la recordé de inmediato. –"Se acerca la hora Serenety. Pronto te are pagar por todo lo que me has quitado. Tu dolor y tu muerte no me bastaran. ¡Acabare con todo!". – Me había asegurado la primera vez que la escuche._

_Me separe de Maryus y retrocedí un par de pasos sintiendo como una vez más, ese desgarrador dolor me invadía nuevamente. - _¡Yo no le he quitado nada! – _Le grite a Maryus, quien me veía confundido y asustado por mi reacción. –_ ¡Ella me odia! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Maryus? ¡¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?- _Le pregunte aterrada, llevando mis manos a mi pecho mientras sentía el intenso dolor desgarrándome por dentro._

_El se acerco a mí y me tomo por los brazos. Se veía en extremo angustiado, como si mi sufrimiento verdaderamente le estuviera afectando._

_Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y mi espalda se arqueo hacia atrás en un intenso espasmo de dolor– _¡Serenety!_ - Lo escuche llamarme desesperado mientras me sacudía ligeramente._

_Creí que moriría en ese instante. Una parte de mi deseo hacerlo. El dolor era tanto, tan grande, tan desgarrador…_

_Sin embargo, seguía consiente… sintiendo como me desgarraba, sintiendo que cada poro de mi piel suplicaba clemencia._

_Pero no la obtuve._

_Escuche mis propios gritos de agonía romper el silencio de la noche. No sé cuánto tiempo duro el martirio. Me pareció una eternidad insuperable._

_Me sentí a punto de rendirme, cuando de pronto, el dolor poco a poco fue cediendo._

_Mi respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse, mi cuerpo se relajo. Sin embargo, cuando intente moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondió._

_Mis ojos se abrieron topándose con una afligida mirada verde esmeralda. Maryus estaba hincado sobre el pasto, y me tenía recostada sobre sus piernas. Con su brazo izquierdo rodeaba mi cintura, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba mi rostro con gentileza. Yo podía verlo, pero aun así, no era capaz de sentirlo._

_Sin comprender el porqué, note como la afligida expresión de sus ojos cambio por una de completo asombro. _

_Vi mi propia mano acercarse hasta su rostro y acariciarlo con ternura. –_Una vez más entre tus brazos… amado mío_ – Profirieron mis labios algo que para mí no tenía sentido._

_Sus ojos mostraron aun mas asombro - _¿Kya?_ –Pregunto dudoso, mientras que yo, en sus pupilas, pude ver el reflejo de mi rostro enmarcando una triunfante sonrisa._

_

* * *

_

**Hola**

**.  
**

Ok, muchas ya lo venían sospechando, aunque no tenían ni idea de cómo. Pues bien, aquí esta. ¿Qué les pareció?

Aunque la mayoría de los misterios ya han sido revelados, aun queda uno que otro por aclarar.

Vamos en el capítulo 26, y no creo llegar al 30, pero ya veremos, inicialmente pensé que esta historia terminaría antes del capítulo 20 y ya ven, se rehúsa a ser terminada.

De aquí al capítulo final vamos a ver si llegamos a los 200 reviews. Esa es mi meta. Ya que dudo que ninguna de mis otras historias llegue a ser tan larga.

Por lo pronto dejen su opinión sobre este capítulo.

A propósito, como no pude contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior, pues lo hago de una vez:

**Bansheeyris: **hola, gracias por el comentario, y muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Ya me contaras tus opiniones.

**Isabella1809: **Me alegra que te interesara la historia. Gracias por dejar comentario. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** jajá, la verdad es que si traigo hecha un lio a la pobre de Serena, ya parece bipolar, jaja. Y si, me pase un poquito con esa orden de ejecución tan extrema, pero es parte del show. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

**Princessnera:** bueno como ya sabes, tú eres una de las que andaba con la idea de _Serena/Kya_ metida en la cabeza y ya vez que no andabas tan perdida. ¿Qué te pareció?

**mayilu:** gracias por el comentario, y me alegra saber que esta historia sea capaz de casi provocar infartos- en el buen sentido- ya me dirás si este capítulo también logro causarte palpitaciones, jajaja

**peluches0901:** hay amiga, lamento haberte dejado después de todo, con la angustia por casi un mes, creo que me va a tocar pagarte el psicólogo. Y de paso hasta yo voy a terapia, porque se me ha ido mucho el melodrama y el sadomasoquismo con esta historia. ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? ¿Valió la pena la espera?

**kittybadillo: **Me alegra que te interesara la historia. Gracias por dejar comentario. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Antitos Kou Leto:** Pues bien, querida adivina, ya vez que tus suposiciones eran correctas. ¿Adivinas lo que sigue? Besitos!


	27. Verdades a medias

Hola de nuevo.

Sé que ahora si merezco pamba con picahielos por la tardanza. Les juro que mi inspiración se tomo vacaciones sin mi permiso.

Igual espero que este capítulo les agrade.

* * *

**REY PVO.**

Llevaba horas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pronto amanecería y yo seguía tan despierta y tan intranquila como en el momento en que me acosté.

Me sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Mi sexto sentido me decía que lo peor apenas estaba por venir. Podría sentirlo.

¿Seriamos capaces de enfrentarlo? ¿De vencerlo?

Rogaba a Dios que sí, pero a pesar de mi endeble optimismo, la verdad era, que no podía asegurarlo.

Kya estaba despertando, podía sentir una creciente aura maligna cenca de nosotros, cerca de Serena.

Era ella… Kya.

Mi piel se estremecía tan solo al recordar aquella macabra visión que había venido a mí, días atrás.

La imagen de los inertes y ensangrentados cuerpos de mis amigas se repetía en mí con más frecuencia de lo que quisiera. Me torturaban, me estremecían.

Lograban debilitar mi confianza, mi esperanza.

Era por eso que me había negado a darles a conocer a las demás el contenido de aquella visión. No quería que su confianza se viera minada como la mía. Eso nos pondría en notable desventaja.

Removí las cobijas y salí de la cama resignada a no poder dormir. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Salí de la habitación con la intención de ir a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua. Quizás un té.

Baje las escaleras aun enfundada en mi pijama y al cruzar la sala me encontré a Haruka sentada en uno de los sillones, inclinada hacia adelante, con sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas y con su cabeza siendo rodeada por sus manos.

Se veía preocupada, tanto, que al parecer ni siquiera noto mi presencia.

Me quede en silencio por un par de segundos, observándola. Finalmente se incorporo recargando su espalda contra el acojinado sillón. Dio un profundo respiro y al soltar el aire, abrió los ojos topándose con mi inquiera mirada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Me pregunto—

—Un minuto apenas. —Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos guardando silencio. Supuse que deseaba estar solo, así que reanude mis pasos hacia la cocina pasando a mi compañera de largo. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la sala, volví a escuchar su voz.

—¿Pudiste sentirlo?

Mis pasos se detuvieron, pero no gire. Permanecí de espaldas a ella. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. —Sí, pude sentirlo —Le respondí— Quizás para el resto de las inners, así como para los chicos, debió pasar desapercibido debido a la angustia de ese momento. Pero yo pude sentirlo con demasiada claridad. —Gire sobre mis talones y la mire directo a los ojos— Ella estuvo aquí.

De un segundo a otro la expresión preocupada de su rostro cambio a una de completa furia — ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ella sin que nadie lo notara? ¡Pudo haberla matado!

—Lo importante es que no lo hizo —Se escucho la seria voz de Setsuna quien se unía a nosotras desde la escalera— Lo que alcanzamos a sentir fueron solo los vestigios de su presencia. Ella aun esta débil. Aun no despierta por completo.

—Seguramente aun no logra dominar el cuerpo que habita. —Michiru apareció a mis espaldas, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de tazas de té— Pero si logró aparecer en la misma habitación que Serena y después esfumarse tras dejarla inconsciente… eso significa….

—Significa que su portador pronto será dominado. Lo cual permitirá que ella se libere por completo. –Afirmo Setsuna notablemente preocupada

Sentí mi piel estremecerse ante esa idea. ¿Qué podíamos hacer para evitarlo?

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

Me sentía inútil y desesperada. ¿Acaso Kya en verdad era tan poderosa? Una parte de mi rogaba que la estuviéramos subestimando. Que ella no representara el peligro que creímos. Que fuéramos capaces de vencerla…

Setsuna se acerco a nosotros y tomo asiento en el sillón frente a mí. Rey hizo lo propio a su lado, mientras que Michiru, tras depositar la bandeja con humeantes tazas en la mesita de centro, se sentó junto a mí.

Todas tomamos una taza y comenzamos a beber en silencio. Al parecer, cada una estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Yo por mi parte estaba segura de que las mismas interrogantes pasaban por la cabeza de todas: ¿Podremos proteger a nuestra princesa? ¿Seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a Kya?

Estaba por colocar mi taza sobre la mesita cuando pude percibir una fuerte y oscura aura que se incrementaba más a cada momento. Era la misma energía maligna que habíamos sentido horas antes, cuando nuestra princesa se encontraba encerrada en el estudio.

La taza resbalo de mis dedos y se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

Levante la vista y vi a Setsuna y a Rey de pie frente a mí. También lo habían sentido.

Salimos de la mansión tratando de ubicar la procedencia de aquella energía. No nos tomo mucho tiempo percatarnos de que venía del centro de la ciudad, en dirección al parque.

Sin ponernos de acuerdo, nos trasformaremos y comenzamos a correr a su encuentro. No había duda. Kya estaba despertando.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

Vi mi propia mano acercarse hasta su rostro y acariciarlo con ternura. —Una vez más entre tus brazos… amado mío —Profirieron mis labios algo que para mí no tenía sentido.

Sus ojos mostraron aun mas asombro — ¿Kya? —Pregunto dudoso, mientras que yo, en sus pupilas, pude ver el reflejo de mi rostro enmarcando una triunfante sonrisa.

—¡No! —Grite internamente al comprender lo que estaba pasando. Sentí miedo, un inmenso miedo que me recorrió por completo.

Quise apartarme de él, de ese reflejo en su mirada, de la imagen de mi propio rostro expresando la sonrisa de una mujer que no era yo.

— ¡No, no! —Volví a gritar para mis adentros al verme incapaz de controlar mi propio cuerpo. Mis manos no respondían, mis ojos, mi ser entero estaba a merced de la voluntad de una mujer que intentaba sustituirme.

Mi desesperación aumentaba a cada segundo. —¡Basta! Kya, por favor— Clamaba internamente, intentando de alguna forma, comunicarme con ella. Estaba allí, lo sabía, en algún rincón en mi interior.

Deseaba hablarle, que juntas buscáramos ese milagro al que Maryus se aferraba. —Kya ¡Háblame! —Le suplique. Más no obtuve respuesta.

Mis ojos se cerraron y quede envuelta en una intensa oscuridad — ¡Ayúdame Maryus! —Trate de gritar, pero mi suplica quedo haciendo eco en mi mente.

Mis labios permanecieron mudos. Y fue entonces que escuche su fría voz resonando en todas direcciones —Nada ni nadie en el universo entero igualaran el dolor que yo te haré padecer. —Me aseguro amenazante— Escuchare tu voz dentro de mí, suplicando terminar con tu vida, y no lo haré, ya que tu destino será presenciar mis obras. Serás testigo de cómo tus propias manos acaban con todo aquello que amas, sabiendo que jamás podrá detenerme. —Sentencio arrogante.

—No —Volví a gritar, tan solo consiguiendo que mi grito resonara en cada rincón de mi mente— ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Qué mal te he hecho?— Le pregunte nerviosa.

—¡Me lo has quitado todo! Y he de pagarte con la misma moneda. —Me respondió furiosa

—Lo que afirmas no tiene sentido. Por favor Kya, ¡Déjame ayudarte! Debe existir alguna forma de solucionar todo esto

—Sí, la hay. —Me aseguro con voz fría— Yo me apoderare de tu vida, mientras que tú permanecerás en un rincón de mi interior, siendo solo una patética espectadora. Tu cuerpo será mío, y todos aquellos a quienes amas pagaran muy caro el error de haberte conocido.

* * *

**SEIYA PVO.**

Desperté sintiéndome intranquilo. Como si un mal presentimiento se hubiera instalado en mí, obligándome a salir de mi sueño.

Me incorpore con pesadez y talle mis ojos con pereza. Poco después me puse de pie y de inmediato desconocí el lugar. Sin embargo, me llevo solo un segundo recordar que me encontraba en la habitación de mi bombón.

Me acerque con sigilo a su cama tratando de no despertarla. Solo quería verla dormir por un minuto para lograr obtener un poco de paz con esa imagen.

No obstante, lejos de obtener la paz anhelada, mi corazón se estrujo dentro de mi pecho al contemplar su cama vacía.

Corrí al baño y toque la puesta esperando que ella me respondiera. Nada. Abrí y confirmé mi temor. Ella no estaba.

Hice el intento por tranquilizarme, pero no obtuve éxito. La angustia comenzó a hacer estragos en mi mente. ¿Y si Maryus se la había llevado frente a mis narices mientras yo dormía?

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esa idea de mi mente. Quizás solo había bajado a la cocina por un poco de agua, o algo parecido.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta llamaron mi atención. Me acerque rápidamente y la abrí de forma apresurada. Era Taiki, y detrás de él estaba Yaten, ambos con semblante preocupado.

—Hace unos momentos pude sentir la aparición de una aura maligna —Me informo el mayor de mis hermanos— Viene del centro de la ciudad. Al parecer es poderosa y sigue incrementando su fuerza.

Estaba por pronunciar palabra cuando la voz de Yaten me interrumpió. —Recién he visto a Sailors Mars, Uranus, Plut y Neptium, salir en esa dirección-.

—Ellas siempre son las primeras en detectar energías malignas —Razone en voz alta.

— ¿También lo sintieron? —Amy y el resto de las chicas habían llegado a nuestro lado.

—Si —Respondió Taiki— Haruka y el resto ya se han ido. Debemos alcanzarlas. —Afirmo sacando su estrella de transformación del bolsillo.

La dulce voz de Hotaru formulo una pregunta que logro erizarnos a todos la piel— ¿Dónde está la princesa?-

—No lo sé —Respondí— Creí que quizás había bajado a la cocina.

—Nosotros la buscaremos aquí en la mansión. —Nos informo Artemis— Ustedes vayan con el resto de las chicas. Si la energía que sentimos es realmente de Kya, entonces, ellas necesitaran toda la ayuda posible.

Nadie dijo nada más. Tan solo asentimos, nos transformamos y después salimos al encuentro de aquella maligna energía.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

— ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Qué es lo que te he quitado? —Le pregunte desesperada.

—Me robaste el único propósito que tenia para volver a la vida. —Me aseguro— Me arrebataste mi venganza. Y ahora, dejare caer sobre ti, toda mi furia.

—Tus seres queridos maldecirán una y mil veces tú nombre en la hora de su muerte. La luz se extinguirá de sus ojos habiendo deseado jamás conocerte. Y renegaran del amor que alguna vez te profesaron, mientras que su último suspiro murmurara tu nombre como una maldición que caerá en tu conciencia para siempre.

—Pronto… Serenety. Muy pronto tomare posesión absoluta de lo que alguna vez fue tuyo. ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentir como me fortalezco en tu interior a cada minuto? ¿Sientes el miedo y la desesperación? ¿Estás sufriendo? —Pregunto con burla

Si, podría sentirla dentro de mí, fortaleciéndose a cada momento, contaminando con su odio cada rincón de mí ser, asfixiándome dentro de mi propio cuerpo.

Sí, me sentía sumamente temerosa y desesperada. Tenía miedo de aquello que pudiera hacerle a mis seres queridos. Tenía miedo de que se apoderara de mi cuerpo y se acercara a ellos fingiendo una sonrisa, para después apuñalarlos por la espalda.

Y si, está sufriendo ante la posibilidad de no ser capaz de detenerla, ante la expectativa de que fueran mis propias manos las que acabaran con todos aquellos a quienes amo.

Tenía miedo de ver mis propias manos manchadas por la sangre de mis seres queridos.

El miedo que me invadía era inmenso, y aun así, pude sentir como iba aumentado. —¡No… no! —Grite nuevamente sintiéndome insegura, temerosa e infinitamente desesperada. Sabiéndome indefensa y vulnerable.

La imagen de todas mis amigas pasó por mi mente, al igual que el rostro de los tres hermanos. Sin embargo, fue la imagen de Seiya quien perduro en mi memoria.

Él me amaba. Todos ellos me amaban, y yo buscaría dentro de mi misma la fuerza necesaria para defenderlos.

Porque yo también los amaba.

Comencé a sentir una chispa de esperanza ¿Acaso el amor no me había brindado la victoria en muchas otras batallas? ¿Acaso algunas vez me había dado por vencida antes de luchar?

¡No! Y definitivamente no comenzaría ahora.

No me rendiría.

— ¡Luchare Kya! —Le asegure sintiendo mi confianza renovada— Luchare contra ti y contra cualquiera que se atreva a amenazar la vida de quienes amo.

En respuesta, solo escuche una sonora carcajada.

—Luchare —volví a repetirle. Su risa de detuvo y quede sumida en el completo silencio.

De pronto, pude sentir su fría voz taladrando mis oídos —Perfecto, será divertido —Me aseguro con voz anhelante…

* * *

**Minutos antes.**

**URANUS PVO**

Nos acercábamos a toda velocidad, y a cada paso que dábamos, la energía maligna parecía desvanecerse, quizás el portador estaba oponiendo resistencia.

A su vez, conforme nos acercamos pudimos percibir el aura de Maryus. Sin duda, él era el responsable de que Kya mostrara estos destellos de energía, indicando su despertar.

Lo único que podía tranquilizarnos de momento, era saber que nuestra princesa se encontraba a salvo en la mansión. Seguramente dormida.

Nosotras nos encargaríamos de encontrar a nuestros enemigos. Haríamos lo necesario para mantener a salvo a nuestra princesa. Lo que sea.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse topándose nuevamente con la verde mirada de Maryus

Sus brazos me ciñeron con fuerza contra su pecho.

Reconocí su aroma, su calidez…

Permanecí allí por un par de minutos. Respire profundo y el aire entro a mis pulmones trayendo consigo una grata sensación de alivio.

La expresión en el rostro de Maryus mostro una clara mezcla de amor y ternura. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —Me pregunto consternado. Tuve miedo a responder. ¿Hablaba conmigo, o con ella?

Su siguiente pregunta me dio la respuesta — ¿Serenety? —Me llamo con dulzura. Su mano derecha llego hasta mi mejilla y la acaricio con gentileza. Pude sentir su suave caricia despertando fuertes sensaciones en mi piel.

En ese momento lo supe, había recuperado el control sobre mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Volvió a preguntarme

Yo salí de su abrazo, me puse de pie, y fije mi vista en su verde mirada. —No Maryus, no me encuentro bien. Esto me está superando. Ella… ella no es la dulce Kya que tú recuerdas. —Le aseguré.

El se levanto colocándose frente a mí. Sus dulces facciones rápidamente mostraron recelo y molestia. — ¿Intentas decirme que no la ayudaras? ¿Qué no harás el intento de hablar con ella? ¿De buscar una solución?

—He hablado con ella. Y no puedo… ¡Ella no quiere mi ayuda! Lo único que desea de mí, es su absurda venganza. —Mi voz sonó con cierto grado de indignación y reproche— Ira tras todos aquellos a quienes amo. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? El amor que llego a unirlos ya no existe. Ella solo siente odio y desprecio. Ahora que se ha liberado dentro de mí, puedo sentirlo claramente, avanzando, contaminando mi interior. Ella es solo eso: odio, resentimiento. No hay nada que puedas amar, nada de lo que alguna vez amaste.

Me tomo con fuerza por los brazos — ¡Mientes! —Me reprocho con molestia— Debe existir alguna forma de salvarla, de liberarla de todo ese odio, de purificar su espíritu… ¡Tú debes salvarla!

Sentí pena por él. Pude ver la desesperación en sus ojos, en el temblor de sus manos. ¡Él quería recuperarla!

¿Cuántas veces estuve yo en su posición? ¿Cuántas veces sentí la misma desesperación que él estaba sintiendo ahora?

Lo comprendía, y eso me hacía sentir aun más culpable por saber que no sería capaz de cumplir sus deseos. Meyrak lo había dicho: mi misión es salvarla, pero, al no poder hacerlo, entonces, ella debe morir.

La sola idea me causaba escalofrió, porque yo sabía que a fin de cuentas, Kya era solo una víctima del egoísmo de Meyrak, una víctima segada por el odio, y finalmente, una víctima que debía morir bajo mi mano.

Esa era la profecía.

Tenía miedo, debía reconocerlo. Pero esta vez no podía darme el lujo de dudar, esta vez mi conciencia salía sobrando. Ella amenazaba la vida de aquellos a quienes yo amaba, amenazaba al universo entero, y yo debía detenerla.

—No sé si seré capaz… no sé si tendré la suficiente fuerza. Pero debo lograrlo, por el bien de todos. —Murmure en voz alta algo, que debió quedarse en mis pensamientos.

El agarre de Maryus se suavizo, y yo de inmediato comprendí que él había malinterpretado mis palabras.

Esperanza. Eso fue lo que el encontró en la duda impresa en mis voz, la esperanza de que yo decidiera tratar de salvar a Kya.

Los rasgos de su rostro se suavizaron —Tú eres la mujer más poderosa de la vía láctea. El cristal de plata y tú…

— ¡No! —Lo interrumpí tajante separándome de él y viéndolo severamente— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿No puedes sentirlo? Tú has caído en la misma trampa que me tendiste. —Le asegure molesta. El en cambio, se mostro confundido.

—Ya no soy tan fuerte, ya no soy tan pura. El resplandor que caracterizaba a mi semilla se ha opacado. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Ahora mis manos están manchadas de sangre. —Sus ojos expresaron una clara mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Lo había comprendido.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, el cristal de plata, al igual que el ángel de la luz se alimentan de mi corazón puro, pero yo, con tu ayuda, me encargue de contaminarlo. —Lo vi apretar los puños a sus costados y bajar la mirada.

— ¡Mírame! —Le exigí, obligándolo a levantar la vista— Fueron estas manos las que le arrebataron la vida a Endymión, y fueron estos labios los que dieron la orden para que Meyrak y el resto de los sabios fueran ejecutados.

— ¿Aun confías en mi corazón puro? —Le pregunte con sarcasmo— Fue mi decisión acabar con sus vidas, pero fuiste tú quien me dio el empuje que me hacía falta para poder hacerlo.

—Pensaste que al contaminar mi aura ella tendría una ventaja para vencerme, en caso de que yo me rehusara a ayudarla. Sin embargo, estúpidamente olvidaste que al darle a ella la ventaja, me quitabas a mí el poder necesario para salvarla.

Una clara expresión de miedo y remordimiento invadió su mirada.

No pude evitar sentir pena por él, sin embargo, en ese momento, era más mi molestia. Me sentía utilizada y traicionada. Me sentía dolida, porque sabía perfectamente que aunque yo me aferrara a la victoria, la verdad era, que tenía pocas posibilidades de obtenerla. Porque él, aun sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, me había puesto en desventaja delante de Kya.

—Yo… —Murmuro bajando nuevamente la vista. Espere a que continuara, pero sus temblorosos labios se quedaron mudos.

—Aun cuando dijiste querer salvarnos a ambas, la verdad es, que siempre has sabido que quizás eso no sería posible. —Le comente ya sin ningún ánimo de reproche— Ahora ella tiene la ventaja sobre mí, y aun cuando estoy dispuesta a luchar en su contra, se bien que mis posibilidades son pocas.

El permaneció en la misma posición. En silencio.

— ¿Sabes que es lo curioso? —Me acerque a él, y pose mi mano derecha en su mejilla. En respuesta, el clavo su verde mira en la mía— No te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, pues se bien lo que es amar a alguien más que a la propia vida. Sin embargo, el único sentimiento que me invade en estos momentos hacia ti, es pena. —Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa. Yo continúe: Ella no ha vuelto por ti Maryus. El odio que ahora la consume, ha desterrado de su interior cualquier indicio del amor que alguna vez te tuvo… y lo lamento. —Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Dio un paso atrás, separándose de mí y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando en silencio.

—Yo no… —Sus palabras se detuvieron y su mirada se clavo en dirección al norte. Un segundo después regreso su vista a mí— Tus guardianas se acercan —Me informo, y tras dedicarme una triste sonrisa, desapareció ante mis ojos.

—Maryus —Murmure su nombre con pesar al momento que el desaparecía. Sentía pena por él, mucha pena.

Una vez que me vi sola, lo inevitable vino a mi mente: las Sailors scouts pronto estarían allí, y yo no tendría ninguna excusa para darles a fin de justificar mi presencia en ese lugar.

Debía volver a la mansión.

—Fayres —Pronuncie su nombre y mi fiel guerrero de inmediato apareció— Llévame a la mansión —Le apresure acercándome a él.

El apuesto pelirrojo asintió con obediencia, me rodeo con sus brazos y así, ambos desaparecimos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación. Me separe de él y lo mire a la cara — ¿Tu lo sabías? —Pregunte suponiendo que había sido testigo de mi conversación con Maryus.

—No majestad, tanto yo como mis hermanos ignoramos cualquier asunto ajeno a la tierra. —Me aseguro consternado.

Desvié mi mirada de la suya y camine hacia el balcón. —Es peor de lo que esperaba —Murmure en un suspiro. — ¿Cómo podre hacerle frente a esto? ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra un enemigo que me tiene como su rehén?

No obtuve respuesta de su parte, aunque en realidad, no la esperaba.

—Ahora comprendo la visión de Rey. Ahora veo que ese podría ser nuestro futuro. Kya planea acabar con todos utilizando mis propias manos para conseguirlo. ¿Cómo podría yo detenerla?

—Ella se fortalece dentro de mí a cada segundo, y yo en cambio, estoy siendo lentamente envenenada por su presencia en mi interior. Puedo sentirlo, mi corazón puro ha sido corrompido, ¿Cómo podría ahora el cristal de plata brindarme su poder?

—Debo aceptarlo, mi desventaja ante ella es muy grande y mi derrota es casi inminente. Mi propio cuerpo le servirá como la principal herramienta para lograr su cometido. ¿Cómo puedo vencerme a mi misma? ¿Cómo puedo acabar con mi propio cue…. —Me quede muda. La sola idea me había paralizado.

Gire sobre mis talones y me encontré con una expresión de asombro y cierto pánico en el rostro de Fayres. El había alcanzado a comprender perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento.

—Majestad usted no puede…

—Es solo una idea —Le interrumpí— y aun cuando siempre he estado en contra. La verdad es que haría cualquier cosa para garantizar la vida de quienes amo. Cualquier cosa.

—Pero majestad…

—¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar? —Volví a interrumpirlo— ¿Acaso no renunciarías a tu propia vida si eso bastara? ¿Si pudieras con ese sacrificio salvar a todos aquellos a quienes amas?

Sus labios permanecieron mudos. Pude ver como apretaba los puños a sus costados, y desviaba la mirada. Aun en silencio, yo obtuve su respuesta.

* * *

**LUNA PVO**

La habíamos buscado en todos los rincones de la mansión, en cada habitación, cada baño, en el jardín, en la piscina…

Nada.

La desesperación y la angustia estaban haciendo estragos en mi mente. ¿Y se Maryus la tenia? ¿Y si estaba herida?

La sola idea me estaba atormentando. ¿Cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo no sentirme morir ante la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera dañarla? Esa niña era todo para mí. ¡Todo!

—Tranquila, la encontraremos —La dulce voz y la suave caricia de Artemis sobre mi mejilla trataron de darme un poco de calma.

— ¿Dónde puede estar Artemis? Me mata la sola idea de que algo le haya pasado, y si… —Mis palabras se detuvieron al escuchar unos ligeros pasos y unos suaves murmullos provenientes de la habitación de Serena.

No lo pesamos dos veces, corrimos en dirección a eso murmullos esperando encontrarla. Al llegar, Artemis abrió la puerta de golpe y ambos entramos con evidente prisa y expectación.

Frente a nosotros, se encontraba Serena, cerca del balcón, con una notable expresión de angustia en su rostro. A su vez, en medio de la habitación, pudimos ver a un hombre alto y de cabello rojizo que caía como cascada de fuego sobre su espalda.

Todo paso muy rápido. El pelirrojo giro sobre sus tobillos al percatarse de nuestra presencia, y casi con la misma rapidez, Artemis hizo aparecer su armadera de combate y con ella, su mortal espada.

La determinación estaba en sus ojos. Atacaría sin hacer preguntas. No importaba quien fuera él. Lo único que sabíamos es que amenazaba la seguridad de nuestra princesa, y eso era algo que Artemis no permitiría.

* * *

**SAILOR FIGNTER PVO.**

Nos habíamos encontrado al resto de las Sailors en el camino. Uranus nos informo que tanto el aura de Maryus como de Kya habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Eso no nos gustaba. Quizás habían sentido nuestra cercanía.

Ahora nos dirigíamos de vuelta a la mansión a toda velocidad. Sailors Mars se había puesto casi histérica cuando les informamos que no habíamos encontrado a mi Bombón.

— ¡Maldición! Seguramente fue una trampa del enemigo para separarnos de ella —Había concluido Júpiter en un estallido de furia.

Algo me parecía del todo extraño, porque a pesar de que la idea de la trampa, era probable, lo cierto es que ninguna de nosotras sentía la presencia de Maryus o de Kya en los alrededores de la mansión. Aun así, seguimos acercándonos a toda prisa. Yo por mi parte moría de ansias por saber donde estaba Serena. Y en especial, por saber que se encontraba bien.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

_¡Maldición! —_Pensé internamente cuando Artemis y Luna hicieron su aparición. De inmediato supuse que tanto Fayres como yo, nos encontrábamos muy atentos a nuestra conversación, que no nos percatamos de los pasos de la pareja.

_¡Maldición, maldición!_ —Volví a repetir en mi mente cuando mi habitación de un segundo a otro se vio inundada de Sailors.

Fayres estaba acorralado. Aun así, el pelirrojo hizo alarde de su habitual calma. No se mostro intimidado en ningún momento.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —Como era de esperarse, fue Uranus la primera en estallar, demandando una respuesta.

Tanto ella como Neptium se acercaron de forma desafiante al chico, yo por mi parte me vi rodeada por las Star Lights y por algunas de las inners.

—Te ves muy tranquilo para ser un hombre a punto de morir. —Le aseguro Neptium en tono arrogante.

Fayres como única respuesta, busco mi mirada. _—Llámalos —_Le pedí con un movimiento de labios. Y casi de inmediato se hicieron presentes los otros tres guardianas.

Sin duda esta no era la forma en que quería revelarles la existencia de Fayres y sus hermanos a mis saíllos. Sin embargo, el momento había llegado. Necesitaríamos toda la ayuda necesaria.

La repentina presencia de los otros tres hombres pareció poner aun en mayor alerta a mis Sailors. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos con totales expresiones de furia y desprecio. Los cuatro hermanos por su parte, se mostraban del todo calmados, e incluso, pude percibir unas ligeras sonrisas de lado en sus rostros.

Estaban rodeados. Era tiempo de que yo hablara.

Mire la espada de Uranus materializarse en su mano derecha. Estaba lista para el primer ataque.

Me escabullí con sigilo entre mi guardia aprovechando su completo estado de concentración en los cuatro intrusos.

—Bien, si no quieren hablar… entonces morirán en silencio. —Sentencio la guerrera del viento apretando el agarre de su arma. Estaba por atacar, pero el suave rose de mi mano sobre la suya, detuvo su impulso.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante este acto, todos, excepto los cuatro hermanos, quienes al tenerme frente a ellos, hicieron una reverencia, quedando con una rodilla en el suelo y con la vista en el piso, en señal de respeto y obediencia.

— ¿Pero qué… —Escuche murmurar a mis espaldas. No pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios. Di un nuevo paso al frete y gire, para ver el expectante rostro de ambos consejeros y de todas mis guardianas.

—Les presento a los cuatro espiritas guardianas de la tierra. —Les anuncie— Ellos me protegieron en el tiempo en que ustedes y yo nos rescontrábamos distanciados. Son aliados —Asegure— y confió mi vida en ellos tanto como en cualquiera de ustedes.

Vi la completa confusión en sus rostros. Quizás tenían muchas preguntas. Pero a mí, de momento, solo me importaba que supieran algo más: —Ellos me han demostrado su lealtad, y en muy poco tiempo han logrado ganarse mi respeto, y mi cariño —Les asegure girando mi cuerpo solo un poco, para poder dedicarles una sonrisa a los cuatro hermanos.

El silencio perduro un par de segundos. —En ese caso… —Escuche la alegre voz de Venus, quien acercándose, desvaneció su transformación para después situarse a mi lado, frente a los guardianas. —Mi nombre es Mina Aino, mucho gusto, seguramente seremos buenos amigos. El hecho de saber que han protegido a Serena ya me hace tenerles cariño. —Les aseguro.

Fayres y sus hermanos se pusieron de pie y una sincera sonrisa surco sus rostros. —El gusto es nuestro. —Aseguro Geo.

Y así, una a una, mis Sailors desvanecieron su transformación y se presentaron ante ellos. Las más renuentes, como era de esperarse, fueron las Sailors outers, quienes influenciadas por mi sonrisa y aparente despreocupación, finalmente se unieron al grupo, incluidos Artemis y Luna.

Poco después los guardianes se retiraron y yo, disfrute el hecho de que ya todos conocieran su existencia. Sabía perfectamente que ellos serian unos magníficos aliados para las chicas a la hora de la batalla.

La mañana trascurrió rápidamente y con ella vino el desayuno y la conversación que yo hubiera querido evitar a toda costa, pero que no pude:

—Serena, ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? Te hemos buscado como locos por toda la mansión. Pensamos que quizás Maryus te había secuestrado. Nos tenias muy preocupados— Me reprocho Luna

—Es verdad —Se unió Seiya— Desperté esta mañana y no te encontré en tu cama, tampoco en el baño, así que salí de la habitación, pero nadie te había visto.

—Nos dimos un buen susto Sere. Aun más cuando percibimos el aura de Maryus y de Kya cerca del parque. —Aun cuando el comentario de Mina fue dulce, pude palpar la angustia en sus palabras.

Respire profundo al sentir todas las miradas sobre mí, y les di la respuesta más original que se me ocurrió en esos momentos. —Estaba en el balcón, distraída, no escuche sus llamados. Lo siento. —Me disculpe tratando de fingir inocencia.

Las sonrisas comenzaron a surgir en sus rostros —Serena tonta, nunca cambiaras —Escuche la alegre voz de Rey.

—Bueno gatita, pues a todos nos alegra que te encuentres bien, a pesar del susto que nos metiste. Sin embargo, no puede volver a pasar algo así. —Me aseguro mostrándose seria— No puedes pasear por allí sola y distraída. Quizás no lo has notado, pero Kya ha comenzado a despertar, pudimos sentir su aura maligna y cada vez es más poderosa.

En rostro de todos los presentes se torno sombrío. ¿Debia decirles la verdad? ¿Cómo lo tomarían?

Tenía miedo. Sabía muy bien cuanto me amaban, tanto, como para no levantar una mano en mi contra, aun cuando eso les costara la vida. Ellos jamás me dañarían. Y eso le daba aun mayor ventaja a Kya de cumplir su cometido.

—Debemos hablar— Les dije en tono resuelto tratando de ocultar el temor de mi voz. Todos asintieron y en silencio nos dirigimos a la sala, que era la habitación lo suficientemente grande, como para que todos pudiéramos tomar asiento.

Los sillones fueron ocupados, al igual que algunas sillas traídas del comedor. Artemis y Taiki permanecieron de pie, mientras que Seiya se sentó a mi lado, sujetando con gentileza mi mano, brindándome, aun sin estar consciente, la confianza que necesitaba.

Respire profundo tratando de darle orden a mis ideas —Se que seguramente tendrás algunas preguntas por hacerme con relación a los cuatro guardianes que conocieron hace un par de horas, pero antes que nada, debo reiterarles que ellos cuentan con mi total confianza y que me gustaría que ustedes los consideraran como parte de este equipo.

Vi como todos asentían en silencio, yo continúe. —Bien, entonces me adelantare a sus preguntas, brindándoles un relato acerca de lo que ha pasado a sus espaldas en los últimos días. —Pude ver como Haruka fruncía el ceño cuando dije las palabras "a sus espaldas" pero aun así permaneció en silencio esperando que yo me explicara con mayor claridad.

—Bien —Volví a suspirar— Mi historia con ellos comenzó la tarde que yo viaje a estados Unidos —Por obvias razones que ya todos conocían, quise omitir los detalles relacionados con el desenlace de ese viaje. —Fui atacada por un grupo de hechiceros que aseguraron ser los últimos descendientes de la Luna Negra. Buscaban al portador, y por lo tanto, yo representaba un estorbo del que debían deshacerse. Los guardianes me salvaron.

—Poco después, tras la muerte de Darien, y ya siendo consciente de la traición que Endymión y el concilio habían preparado para mi desde el milenio de plata, les encomendé una tarea… Capturara a Meyrak… y lo hicieron.

La sorpresa en sus rostros no se hizo esperar y antes de que me asaltaran con preguntas, yo proseguí. —No quiero entrar en detalles, pero debo decirles que Meyrak y el resto de los sabios murieron poco después de la batalla que se libro en el patio trasero de esta mansión.

—Esas son buenas noticias —Se apresuro a decir Lita— Significa que ya solo debemos preocuparnos por Maryus y Kya.

Una ligera felicidad surco sus rostros. Mientras que yo debí hacer un supremo esfuerzo por no soltarme a llorar. Yo era la única que conocía la gravedad de la situación. –Si –Murmure casi sin aliento.

—Eso debe darnos cierta ventaja, ya que por lo que dices, los cuatro guardianes deben ser muy poderosos y eso nos ayudara a vencer con mayor facilidad a "la pareja del terror" —Comento Mina mostrándose entusiasta. La mayoría no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita ante su comentario

—Pues yo no pienso igual —Afirmo Setsuna— El hecho de que podamos descartar a un enemigo no implica que la siguiente batalla será más fácil. —Aseguro—

—Ella tiene razón —Les informe— Y debido a mi intervención, las cosas se han complicado.

— ¿Tu intervención? ¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestiono Artemis en tono preocupado.

Respire profundamente y respondí —Kya resurge a cumplir su maldición, su venganza, ese es su mayor anhelo, su único propósito, desatar su furia y destruir todo cuanto se ponga en su camino. Sin embargo, su principal objetivo eran Meyrak y el concilio, ya que fueron ellos quienes originaron todo este lio. —Guarde silencio por un par de segundos dándoles tiempo de analizar mis palabras. Después continúe— Ahora que el principal objeto de su furia le ha sido arrebatado, planea descargar toda su ira en aquella persona que le ha arrebatado su venganza.

— ¿Los guardianes? —Escuche la inocente voz de Mina. No pude evitar sonreír de lado ante su ingenuidad.

—Te refieres a ti misma ¿Cierto? —Pregunto Taiki un tanto alarmado— ¿Crees que ella te hará responsable de la muerte del concilio y que vendrá tras de ti?

Las expresiones de asombro mescladas con pánico en el rostro de todos no se hicieron esperar. Seiya inconscientemente apretó mi mano y yo, en ese gesto, pude percibir el gran temor que tenia de perderme.

— ¿Por qué crees semejante cosa? —Pregunto esta vez Artemis notablemente alterado— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar lo que ella podría pretender?

Desvié la mirada. ¿Cómo decirles que Kya y yo somos la misma persona? ¡¿Cómo?

—He recuperado mi recuerdos pasados —Les informe saliéndome por la tangente. Mi afirmación les causo tal sorpresa. Que su atención fue del todo capturada.

— ¿Qué… ¿Qué es lo que has recordado? —Pregunto Luna con voz temerosa.

—Todo —Le asegure cabizbaja. —He recordado las reuniones privadas que mantenía con mi padre, la instrucción que me dio en relación a las profecías de la luna negra y al papel que yo jugaba en ellas. —Les informe

—Ahora sé que los ataques que he sufrido recientemente, también los padecí en el milenio de plata. Esa es la forma en que el ángel de la luz que duerme en mi, reacciona al sentir el despertar de Kya —Les mentí.

— ¿Intentas decir que de alguna forma tu y esa… mujer, están conectadas? —Me pregunto Seiya con preocupación

Sonreí con ironía —Por así decirlo —Le respondí.

—No lo tengo claro. Si tu puedes sentirla ¿Cómo es que no te percataste de la aparición de su aura esta mañana? —Pregunto Taiki, quien no pierde detalle de nada.

¡Maldición! Había metido la pata. —No soy plenamente consciente de cómo funciona —Le asegure— Los ataque simplemente vienen a mí y sé que son caudados por ella —Volví a mentirles.

Yo tengo una duda Serena —Anuncio Amy con semblante confundido— Si sufriste esos ataques en el milenio de plata… ¿Por qué jamás supimos de Kya? ¿Por qué jamás apareció?

—Lo hizo —Le asegure en respuesta— Ella despertó la misma tarde en que Maryus me rapto de la luna. El mismo día en que mi padre murió.

— ¡Por Dios!— Murmuro Luna con asombro— ¿Acaso has recordado la muerte de tu padre? —Me pregunto temerosa.

Pude ver el mismo temor en la mirada de Artemis y Haruka. Ahora yo estaba consciente del porque se negaban a que yo recuperara mis recuerdos. Ahora conocía la causa de su temor… Mi intento de suicidio.

De alguna forma, ellos seguramente llegaron a creer que al recuperar mi memoria, seria nuevamente atormentada por los mismos recuerdos que me llevaron a atentar contra mi vida en aquella época.

Tenían miedo.

—Sí, la he recordado, se bien quien lo mato —Murmure fijando la vista en mis manos— Fue Kya —Anuncie— Ella mato a mi padre, pero antes de morir, el se encargo de aprisionara dentro de su portador, obligándola a seguir durmiendo por otra eternidad… hasta hoy. —Les informe cabizbaja— Hizo algo similar con Maryus, y como ven, ambos han vuelto a surgir.

— ¿Eso significa que conoces la apariencia del portador? —Pregunto la inocente voz de Hotaru

—Si —Sonreí con ironía

Me puse de pie obligando que mi mano y la de Seiya se separaran. Todos guardaron silencio al observarme. —Rey, ya es hora de que todos conozcan tu visión —Le asegure. Ella, por el tono de mi voz, supo que no era una petición. Asintió en silencio.

—Me iré a mi habitación —Les anuncie – repentinamente me siento muy cansada —Asegure en un murmullo.

—Iré contigo —Seiya se puso de pie a mi lado. Yo lo detuve al colocar mi manos sobre su pecho— Estaré bien —Le asegure rechazando su compañía— Además, debes escuchar lo que Rey está por relatarles.

El asintió con semblante triste, y yo, en respuesta a su gesto, no pude evitar acercarme a él y depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus mejillas adquirieron un sutil color rosado— Pon atención —Le sugerí tratando de sonar graciosa al tiempo que lo empujaba con suavidad, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. Las ligeras risitas de sus hermanos y de algunas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

Gire sobre mis tobillos y comencé a caminar hacia la escalera. El agarre de una mano sobre mi muñeca me detuvo, obligándome a girar. Era Haruka, quien me veía con los ojos cristalizados y una expresión de angustia en su mirada. —Ahora que lo has recordado todo, debes saber que moriría si algo te pasara bajo mi cuidado —Me aseguro consternada. Supe de inmediato a que se refería.

Le sonreí con ternura —Lo sé, no te preocupes, la daga de mi padre quedo en el milenio de plata. Además, hoy más que nunca tengo muchas razones para vivir— Le asegure devolviendo mi vista al grupo de personas que aun permanecían en la sala.

Una sincera sonrisa surco sus labios —Te amamos más que a nuestras propias vidas. Nunca lo olvides —Me pidió, y después de estrecharme entre sus brazos, dio media vuelta y regreso con el grupo.

Yo por mi parte, volví a girar y comencé a subir las escaleras. Llegue a mi habitación, entre, y tras cerrar la puerta, me desplome sintiéndome presa del pánico.

"_Conozco tus planes Serenety. No existe forma en que puedas detenerme"_ —Me aseguro la voz de Kya haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

Lo estaba sintiendo una vez más. Ese dolor venia en aumento. Esa era la forma en que ella me torturaba.

Me levante con dificultad y camine hacia mi cama, deteniéndome junto a ella y tomando de mi mesita de noche, mi broche de transformación.

"_El poder que actualmente puede brindarte el cristal de plata es mínimo. Incluso el empieza a desconocerte_" —Se burlo una vez mas de mi.

El dolor se intensifico y yo caí de rodillas haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por mantener mis gritos de agonía acallados en mi garganta.

—Fay…res —Murmure con supremo esfuerzo. El apareció de inmediato y sin esperar mis indicaciones. Me tomo en sus brazos… y ambos desaparecimos…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Por favor dejen sus comentarios e impresiones. De hecho, si alguien se atreve a especular sobre lo que sigue, con gusto leeré sus pronósticos para esta historia, capaz que no están tan herradas.

Vamos viento en popa rumbo al final de esta historia.

Me va a dar la depre cuando la termine, pero tendré que recuperar mis ánimos rápidamente porque aun tengo varios proyectos de historias en puerta.

¡Adoro escribir!, pero más las adoro a ustedes por leer mis historias.

Mil gracias!

Besitos.


	28. Mintiendote a la Cara

Hola de nuevo, aca les dejo otro capitulo, esperando sea de su agrado.

Agradecere cualquier comentario

Besitos

* * *

_**28.- Mintiendo a la cara.**_

"_El poder que actualmente puede brindarte el cristal de plata es mínimo. Incluso el empieza a desconocerte_" —Se burlo una vez mas de mi.

El dolor se intensifico y yo caí de rodillas haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por mantener mis gritos de agonía acallados en mi garganta.

—Fay…res —Murmure con supremo esfuerzo. El apareció de inmediato y sin esperar mis indicaciones. Me tomo en sus brazos… y ambos desaparecimos…

Mis ojos se serraron y al igual que en la ocasión anterior, me vi rodeada por una profunda oscuridad, sintiéndome expuesta y vulnerable.

— ¿Majestad? —Escuche a lo lejos la preocupada voz de Amberes. Fue así que supe, que nos encontrábamos en otro lugar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto Laryus, notablemente alarmado por mi condición.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía de dolor aun en los brazos de Fayres. El, quizás sintiéndose incapaz de brindarme algún alivio, solo pudo abrazarme con fuerza contra su pecho tratando de contener un poco el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo.

Ya siendo incapaz de contenerme, deje escapar un sonoro grito de agonía mientras que en mi mente podía aun escuchar con suma claridad la voz de mi adversaria, notablemente divertida. — ¿Esta es tu forma de luchar? ¿Asi planeas enfrentarme? ¿Retorciéndote de dolor? —cuestiono en medio de varias carcajadas.

Mis ojos se abrieron y fue la expectante mirada de los guardianes lo primero que se dibujo en mis pupilas. — ¿Majestad? —Fue esta vez Geo quien me llamo.

No fui capaz de responderle.

Mis lamentos de dolor se detuvieron y el ambiente quedo sumido en un completo silencio, tan solo interrumpido por mi agitada respiración.

— ¡Luchare! —Afirme con determinación siendo capaz de escuchar mi propia voz. Los guardianes se vieron entre sí por un segundo, quizás confundidos por mi afirmación.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo comenzó a ceder poco a poco, dejando en su lugar una grata sensación de clama. Sin embargo, mi apenas existente tranquilidad, se vio interrumpida cuando una vez más su voz llego a mi desde lo mas profundo de mi ser — ¿Cuánto mas podrás oponerte a mi Serenety? ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Yo me fortalezco conforme tus fuerzas van decayendo. Esto es solo diversión para mí: escuchar tus gritos, sentir tu cuerpo estremecerse de dolor, contemplar tu desesperación… aniquilar tus esperanzas…. Ya no hay tiempo para ti Serenety… pronto me cansare de torturarte, y cuando eso pase, tomare posesión de este cuerpo, convirtiéndote en testigo y verdugo en la muerte de tus seres querido… —Sentencio con dicha y arrogancia

Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse al tiempo que pude sentir como un par de lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Ella no se detendría, estaba plenamente consciente de eso. Y la misma arrogante pregunta que ella me hizo, volvió a repetirse con pesar en mi mente: ¿Cuánto más podría resistirme?...

En mi mano aun podía sentir mi broche de transformación. Lo apreté con fuerza. —Por…Fa...vor —intente llamar a mi sagrado cristal. Las palabras ya no surgieron de mi boca _—"Por favor cristal de plata, necesito tiempo" —_suplique en mi mente, esperando, que por algún milagro, el me respondiera.

No lo hizo.

Un nuevo grito de agonía escapó de mis labios. Podía sentir como aquel intenso dolor volvía a aumentar de golpe desgarrándome las entrañas. La palabra _piedad_ paso por mi mente. Pero yo jamás le daría esa satisfacción a ella.

— ¡Hagámoslo! —escuche gritar a Fayres.

Pude sentir a casi un paso de la inconsciencia, como mi cuerpo fue colocado en una superficie blanda. Intente moverme y abrir los ojos. No lo conseguí.

El dolor seguía avanzando, incrementándose… desgarrándome por dentro, mientas que una nueva sádica carcajada volvía a hacer eco en mi mente —Pronto, muy pronto tendré la fortaleza para dominarte- no podrás detenerme. —me aseguro una vez más.

Quería responder. Quería mostrar fortaleza y seguridad ante ella. Ante sus frías palabras. Sin embargo, en medio del dolor que estaba padeciendo, no fui capaz ni siquiera de fingir.

Ella lo sabía, yo lo sabía. En esta guerra interna cuyo campo de batalla era mi cuerpo… yo tenía la total desventaja.

—No podrás…—sus palabras se detuvieron dejando de hacer eco en mi mente — ¡No! —la escuche gritar con furia al tiempo que sentía una extraña calidez emerger de mi pecho —No podrán detenerme. Nadie puede. —Aseguro furiosa —quizás te han comprado tiempo Serenety, pero no la victoria…. Jamás la victoria… —fue lo último que escuche de ella antes de que su voz se perdiera en mi interior.

* * *

**REY PVO**

— ¿Fue por eso que atacaste a Serena en el templo? ¿Creíste que era Kya disfrazada?

—Si —respondí cabizbaja —supongo que después de esa visión, me fue más fácil creer que la fría Serena que teníamos frente a nosotros no era la misma chica alegre que yo conocía y extrañaba.

—supongo que tus visiones cambias dependiendo del curso que tomen las cosas — dedujo Taiki

—Pues ciertamente no es la primera vez que mis visiones presagian algún final trágico y como tú dices, nuestras acciones han impedido su cumplimiento.

— ¿has tenido alguna otra visión después de esa? —me pregunto Amy con la misma mirada reflexiva que se veía en los ojos de Taiki

—No — respondí sin más

— ¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos están pensando? —fue Yaten quien formulo la pregunta que seguramente pasaba por la mente del resto de nosotros

Taiki tomo aire y respondió — he notado un par de… cambios y factores externos que sin duda ayudaran a evitara el cumplimiento de esa visión —

— ¿a qué te refieres? —cuestiono esta vez Michiru

Fue Amy quien respondió: —la llegada de los chicos sin duda ha cambiado el curso inicial de los hechos. —Aseguro— como ustedes debieron notarlo, ellos no aparecen en la visión de Rey y estoy segura que su intervención tiene algo que ver en que no se cumpliera lo que Kya afirmo

Incluso yo misma me quede perdida. No estaba comprendiendo y seguramente ambos cerebritos notaron la misma confusión en el rostro de los demás.

Taiki prosiguió —Según lo que nos has relatado — sus ojos se posaron en mi por un par de segundos — Kya dijo algo que no se ha cumplido y que sin duda evitara el cumplimiento de tu visión. Ella dijo "_tu estúpida princesa está muerta, el resplandor de su semilla se extinguió en el mismo instante en que Endimión exhaló su último aliento"_

De inmediato entendí su punto. De hecho pude notar en el rostro de los demás, que ya todos lo habíamos captado. Kya me había asegurado que Serena moriría tras la Muerte de Darien. Eso no había pasado, lo cual ya era una ventaja para nosotros. Nos daba esperanza.

— ¿significa que tu visión no se cumplirá? —Pregunto Mina un tanto ilusionada — ¿podemos descartarla?

No pude evitar que una sonrisa surcara mi rostro ante esa posibilidad. — De momento, nada me haría más feliz — le asegure.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

Mis ojos se abrieron una vez más cuando me vi nuevamente liberada de aquel suplicio. — ¿Se encuentra mejor Majestad? —Me pregunto Fayres notablemente preocupado

—Sí, mucho mejor ahora —respondí con sinceridad mientras me incorporaba. Fue así que note que me encontraba sobre mi propia cama, en casa de mis padres. De inmediato me inquiete. Sin duda mis Sailors podrían haber sentido el aura de Kya resurgir, como lo hizo horas antes en el parque.

Los guardianes parecieron leer mi preocupación en mi rostro — Creímos que se sentiría mas cómoda en un lugar familiar, sin embargo, esta es solo una copia de su habitación. Nos encontramos en una dimensión diferente a la de sus Sailors. Ellas jamás podrán sentir su presencia mientras usted esté aquí.

Sus palabras de inmediato me tranquilizaron. Lo último que de momento yo quería, era que mis amigas, Seiya y el resto se enteraran de la verdadera situación.

—Majestad — Se dirigió a mi Amberes— Como imaginara, ya estamos al tanto de su situación, y Fayres nos ha comentado su inquietud respecto a la conversación que tuvieron esta mañana —Me informo— Sabemos que está asustada y que busca la forma de salvar a sus seres queridos, pero… ¿En verdad está considerando….

— ¿Suicidarme? —Le robé la palabra de la boca. El asintió con semblante preocupado.

Sonreí con tristeza —Sin duda esa idea paso por mi mente, y sin duda, la llevaría a cabo si eso garantizara mi triunfo sobre Kya. Pero no es así. —Le asegure—

Por el momento Kya aun se encuentra fortaleciéndose en mi interior, esperando tener la fuerza necesaria para dominarme. Sin embargo, en el momento en que yo pretendiera verdaderamente poner fin a mi vida, ella surgiría para impedirlo, y lo único que obtendría como resultado, sería el adelantar que ella tomara completa posesión de mi cuerpo, aun cuando no estuviera del todo fortalecida.

— ¿entonces cual es su plan Majestad? —pregunto esta vez Laryus

—necesito pensar, buscar alternativas. Llegue a creer que el cristal de plata podría ayudarme, pero ya no responde a mi llamado… me desconoce. —Afirme tristemente —debo pensar en algo, pero creo que ella puede acceder a mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo planear una batalla contra tu enemigo que conoce todos tus planes? Necesito tiempo —Murmure casi con suplica, y fue allí, cuando recordé las últimas palabras de Kya _"No podrán detenerme. Nadie puede. Quizás te han comprado tiempo Serenety, pero no la victoria…. Jamás la victoria…"_

Ella… ¿ustedes?... —baje la vista sintiéndome confundida. Tratando de ordenar el hilo de mis pensamientos —justo antes de que el dolor cediera, pude sentir una calidez emerger dentro de mi pecho, como si estuviera remplazando el dolor que ella mi provocaba. — Les explique — Ella también pudo sentirlo. Enfureció. Dijo que quizás habían logrado comprarme tiempo…

Los guardianes se vieron entre sí por un par de segundos. Fue Geo quien hablo: —Sabemos que debido a la presencia de Kya en su interior y debido al daño que ella esta provocando al ensuciar su aura, el Cristal de plata ya no responde a su llamado. Sin embargo, todos, incluso usted misma, parecen haber olvidado algo de suma importancia — me aseguro

—El cristal dorado — menciono Fayres —el es por completo independiente del cristal de plata. Tiene un poder propio, el no se alimenta de su semilla estelar, por lo cual, su poder aun está intacto.

Contuve la respiración con asombro. Era verdad. Lo había olvidado. ¿Sería acaso posible que el cristal dorado pudiera darme la victoria?

—lamentablemente el cristal dorado no es tan poderoso como el cristal de plata. Nosotros hemos logrado despertar su poder. Nuestra calidad como guardianes de la tierra nos facilita el contacto con el cristal dorado. Lo hemos hecho despertar.

Temporalmente el cristal dorado mantendrá aislada a Kya en su interior. Usted dijo que necesitaba tiempo. Ahora lo tiene, sin embargo, es limitado.

Ella se sigue fortaleciendo y llegara un momento en que el poder del cristal dorado no podrá contenerla. Y cuando eso suceda….

Creemos que cuando eso suceda, ella resurgirá apoderándose de su cuerpo de una vez por todas. No podrá evitarlo.

Tiempo —saboree la palabra como si fuera algo en verdad delicioso —solo eso necesito…. Tiempo de preparar a mis Sailors.

* * *

**De vuelta en la mansión**

Fayres había desaparecido después de dejarme nuevamente en mi habitación. Ya le había explicado a grandes rasgos mi plan básico y el a pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo, no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que yo le había dicho.

Yo por mi parte me sentía agotada, al igual que cada vez que sufría aquellos terribles ataques ocasionados por Kya. Me tumbe sobre mi cama tratando de obligar a mi mente que buscar una solución al gran conflicto en el que estaba metida.

Contaba con un poco de tiempo, según lo que Fayres me había dicho. Y además, contaba con que Kya estuviera por completo aislada, es decir, sin leer mi mente, sin escuchar y ver lo que pasa a mí alrededor.

Era casi, como haber recuperado mi vida, mi cuerpo… Casi….

Ella no se rendiría. Sin embargo, yo tampoco. Haría cualquier cosa para detenerla. Para asegurar el bienestar de los que amo.

Cualquier cosa.

Una vez más la idea del suicido paso por mi mente. Ella no podría detenerme. No de momento, sin embargo, ese plan estaba descartado debido al cristal dorado, ya que al igual que el cristal de plata, le daba facultad de sanar rápidamente a su poseedor. Así que, ¿Qué caso tendría cortarme las venas?

Necesitaba ayuda. Ahora estaba más consiente que nunca de que yo y las escasas fuerzas que aun poséis no seriamos ningún rival para Kya.

Sin embargo, aun cuando contaba con una gran lista de aliados, sabía perfectamente que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a atacarme, aun cuando eso les costara la vida.

En todo caso ¿podrían ellos vencer a Kya? ¿Tendrían el poder suficiente?

Hasta ahora, en las diversas batallas que hemos librado, nuestras esperanzas siempre habían estado puestas en el cristal de plata. Esta vez no contamos con él. Y sin embargo seguimos necesitando un poder similar, hoy más que nunca.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo proceder cuando se de antemano que yo seré la primera en caer ante Kya? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a mis Sailors? ¿Cómo prepararlas para la próxima batalla? ¿Cómo hacerles entender que cuando el enemigo aparezca deben hacer caso omiso al rostro frente a ellas?

¿Cómo puedo evitar que detrás de mi caigan una a una, todas mis Sailors?

Esta pregunta ya se había instalado en mi mente. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo, cuando yo era la más vulnerable de todos?

Ellas eran fuertes. Cada una de las Sailors era capaz de luchar pero… ¿Vencer? Tendría alguna de ellas el poder para….

Contuve la respiración. Era verdad ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y fue así como note que mi mano derecha aun sostenía mi broche de transformación. Lo abrí y contemple el hermoso Cristal, que hasta hace poco jamás me había desamparado.

Lo toque ligeramente y me sorprendía verlo brillar con timidez, como reaccionando… como si me reconociera.

¿Acaso la labor que estaba haciendo el cristal dorado al aislar la esencia de Kya dentro de mí, es lo que estaba permitiendo que el cristal de plata me respondiera?

Así parecía, y me alegraba. —Oh, cristal de plata… lo lamento. Hoy que no soy digna de ti, es cuando más te necesito…. Te lo ruego, bríndame tu ayuda, no para mí, que al parecer ya estoy condenada, sino para ellas en cuyas manos conservo mi esperanza…

La hermosa gema comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad. Y con su brillo, también vi resplandecer un poco de esperanza, de fe.

Debía aprovechar cada oportunidad. Cada ayuda. Mis Sailors necesitarían de toda su fuerza al momento de enfrentarse a Kya.

Me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la sala aun con el broche en mi mano. Las voces de las chicas y de los hermanos Kuo llegaron rápidamente a mis oídos.

—Pues yo creo que aunque el enemigo se parara frente a nosotros con la apariencia de mi Bombón, seguramente podríamos notar la diferencia. —Escuche afirmar a Seiya

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Después de todo se vería igual a ella— Refuto Mina de inmediato.

—Supongo que se refiere a sus actos —Dedujo rápidamente Setsuna — Nuestra princesa jamás nos atacaría, y sin duda eso es algo que Kya anhela más que nada, acabar con todos y cada uno de nosotros.

—Es verdad —Se escucho Rey con una voz un poco más optimista —Aun en la visión fue así como yo logre descubrirla. Yo sabía que Serena jamás se rendiría, jamás permitiría que nosotras muriéramos ante sus ojos sin haber luchado para evitarlo. Ella nos ama, tanto o más de lo que nosotros a ella. Jamás nos atacaría.

—Bien, entonces es simple. Si una angelical Serena se acerca a nosotros con un cuchillo en mano, entonces debemos atacarla.

—Hay Mina, tú nunca vas a cambiar. —Aseguro Lita mientras ella, y el resto no podía evitar reír ligeramente.

Detuve mis pasos deleitándome con el sonido de sus risas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría disfrutar de su compañía?

Me sentía como un moribundo que tiene las horas contadas. Era frustrante y doloroso.

Un liguero rose en mi mano logro sacarme de mis pensamientos. Era Seiya, quien tras haber notado mi presencia, se había acercado a mí.

— ¿Lograste descansar un poco?—Me pregunto son ternura

—Sí, gracias —Respondí sonriendo lo mejor que pude. —Veo que ya conocen la visión de Rey— Le comente al grupo cuando nos uníamos a ellos

—Sí, aunque Rey dijo haber "omitido los detalles sangrientos".

—Les he contado lo importante. —Aseguro ella. Yo de inmediato deduje que había dejado de lado los detalles macabros de aquella visión.

—Me alegra —Asegure —Es importante que entiendan que sin importar la imagen que tengan frente a sus ojos a la hora de la batalla y sin importar lo que ella pueda decirles, no seré yo, y ustedes deberán atacar con toda su fuerza, sin ninguna duda. Ella se valdrá de cualquier mentira para hacerlos dudar. No lo olviden.

— ¿Por qué hablas como si no fueras a estar presente? —Me pregunto Haruka con semblante preocupado.

—Porque no lo estará —Aseguro Fayres apareciendo a mi costado. —Mis hermanos y yo hemos decidido que ella debe permanecer fuera de la batalla… por seguridad. —Afirmo. Yo solo baje la vista al sentirme culpable de estar representando toda esta farsa.

— ¿Qué?—Inquirió Seiya molesto haciéndole frente al guardián. — ¿Y con qué derecho se atreven a decidir sobre ella?

—Se nota que no la conocen —Aseguro Lita con semblante orgulloso— Serena jamás ha rehusado a estar presente en una batalla, sin importar cuánto llegamos a pedírselo en el pasado.

— ¿Acaso no lucharían con más tranquilidad y confianza al saber que ella está a salvo? —Nadie pudo rebatir la pregunta del guardián. Mientras que yo, a cada palabra que escuchaba, me sentía más culpable.

—Sí, pero… —Fue Mina quien trato de argumentar algo, sin embargo, las palabras parecieron esfumarse en su boca

—Aceptaremos lo que ella elija. —Aseguro Taiki —Ya sea que quiera o no estar en la batalla. Yo por mi parte, creo que Fayres tiene razón, lucharía con más libertad sabiendo que ella está a salvo.

Todos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos. Fue la voz de Seiya la que volvió a escucharse. —Bombón ¿Tú qué opinas?— Me pregunto

—Estoy de acuerdo con Fayres—Asegure sorprendiendo a la mayoría — Se que nunca antes había aceptado quedarme fuera de una batalla. La sola idea de que ustedes estén arriesgando la vida por protegerme, sin que yo pueda ayudarles… no me agrada. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar recordar lo que paso ayer, en el enfrentamiento con los sabios del concilio. —Note como todos trataban de hacer memoria para saber a que me estaba refiriendo —

_-Sailor Moon, por favor, entra dentro de la mansión, ellos son muy peligrosos- Me había advertido sailor Fighter colocándose frente a mí en posición defensiva._

_-No dejare que luchen solas – Asegure decidida a brindar mi ayuda_

_Uranus llego a mi lado y me tomo del brazo con brusquedad -¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Asemos esto por protegerte y tu presencia lejos de brindarnos una ayuda, solo logra distraernos.-_

_-Uranus tiene razón, ninguna de nosotras podrá atacar con libertad mientras tú estés en el campo de batalla, tu sola presencia hace que nos convirtamos en una guardia defensiva, en vez de ofensiva- _

—Lo último que deseo es que mi presencia, lejos de brindarles alguna ayuda, llegue a representar un obstáculo.

—No fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal. Lo hicimos porque….

—Lo sé y tenían razón — Le asegure a Artemis arrebatándole la palabra. —Ahora lo comprendo, es por eso que estoy de acuerdo con Fayres.

—Estará a salvo. La dejaremos en un lugar seguro y volveremos para ayudarlos en la batalla.

— ¿La dejaran sola? —Cuestiono rápidamente Rey

—Yo estaré a salvo. Sin embargo ustedes necesitaran toda la ayuda posible. — Le asegure. — Es por eso que...—Hice aparecer frente a todos nosotros el cristal de plata, que gracias a la actual ayuda de cristal dorado, había recuperado un poco de su brillo.

Quienes permanecían sentados de pusieron de pie casi de un salto — ¿Qué es lo que harás? —Pregunto Luna un tanto alarmada. Al tiempo que el emblema de mi casta apareciera en mi frete, mientras que mi cuerpo era cubierto por el hermoso vestido blanco, que siempre portaba como la princesa de la luna.

De manera casi simultánea, los símbolos de los planetas comenzaron a formarse en la frente de mis Sailors, mientras que en la frente de los hermanos Kuo aparecía la imagen de una hermosa estrella. Acto seguido, se encontraban presentes 12 Sailors scouts

—Por favor cristal de plata, bríndales un poco de tu poder. Te ruego que las ayudes en la próxima batalla. Que con tu ayuda, puedan obtener la victoria, y le brinden una nueva oportunidad a este universo.

La hermosa gema entre mis manos respondió con mayor brillo ante mis palabras. De pronto, varias ráfagas de su brillo de desprendieron de ella para ir a fundirse con los símbolos que brillaban en la frente de las guardianas.

Lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia, fue la triste y culpable mirada de Fayres, quien al igual que yo, no parecía complacido con la idea de tener que mentirle a mis Sailors.

* * *

**SEIYA PVO.**

La mire desplomarse inconsciente tras haber utilizado aquel cristal. De inmediato me apresure a coger su cuerpo antes de que cayera al piso.

Se veía cansada e incluso pálida. Casi de inmediato escuche el murmullo de las chicas —No debería usar el cristal de plata. Ella sabe lo débil que se poner cada vez que lo utiliza.

Sin embargo, lo que predomino fueron las expresiones de sorpresa — ¿Puedes sentirlo? —Se preguntaban unas a otras. Incluso pude escuchar como Yaten le hacia la misma pregunta a Taiki.

Yo también lo sentía, había una especie de energía cálida recorriéndome el cuerpo. Era el poder de ella, de mi bombón. El poder que nos había brindado para ayudarnos en la batalla.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

**En sus sueños**

— ¿Acaso no es el amor la fuerza más poderosa del universo?— Preguntaba la joven princesa a su padre — ¿Acaso no crees que el amor que alguna vez los unió, pueda salvarla?

—Serenety —La llamo con ternura —Sabes que adoro tu inocencia. Sin duda jamás existirá nadie con un corazón tan grande como el tuyo. —Le aseguro mientras acariciaba gentilmente su mejilla —Sin embargo, el amor, a pesar de ser poderoso, en ocasiones no basta.

—Ha de bastar cuando es sincero. —Defendió su argumento — Ambos murieron por ese amor… ¿Acaso no crees que el amor que él le profesa podría ayudarla a purificar su corazón?

—Tal vez —Concedió su padre. —Sin embargo, persistiría un problema. —Aseguro apartándose de su hija y desviando la mirada —

— ¿Cuál? —Pregunto confundida — ¿Cuál problema padre?

El Rey permaneció en silencio y en su mirada, la princesa pudo notar una lucha interna, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre confesarle una verdad que hasta ahora había ocultado, o seguir guardándola celosamente para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas padre? —Pregunto consternada

El rey levanto la vista y sonrió con ternura. —Mi pequeña, yo no….

— ¡No me mientas! Si no has de decirme la verdad, por lo menos no continúes mintiéndome. —Le reprocho dolida —Acaso olvidas que puedo leer la culpa en tu mirada, la tristeza… la preocupación.

—Se que algo me has ocultado desde el primer día en que me hablaste de ella. Lo noto en tus ojos, en la desesperación que muestras cada vez que yo trato de buscar una alternativa que no implique su muerte.

—Serenety yo…

—Lo veo justo ahora —Le aseguro dolida con un par de lagrimas cruzándole el rostro — Y no lo entiendo. Siempre insistes en que ella debe morir, aun sabiendo que quías exista la forma de salvarla.

—Siempre rechazas mi insistencia por tratar de salvar su vida, como si yo cometiera un error, como si la sola idea de salvarla me estuviera prohibida… como si… como si mi vida dependiera de su muerte… —Y ahí estaba, lo había dicho, aun cuando la solo idea no le resultaba lógica. Aun cuando no le encontraba sentido a sus propias palabras.

Lo había dicho… porque aun sin entender cómo, ni porque, era eso lo que su padre le hacia pensar.

**Fin del sueño**

Desperté sintiéndome inquiera. Eso había sido un recuerdo. Quizás los indicios de que estuve a punto de descifrar el misterio en aquel entonces. Kya y yo, eras una misma, dos entes completamente opuestos atrapados en un mismo cuerpo

¿Completamente opuesto? No, la verdad era que resultábamos muy parecidas. Ella también dio su vida pasada tras haber perdido al hombre que amaba. Ella también recibió una segunda oportunidad y su corazón, al igual que el mío, se contamino de odio tras sufrir una traición.

Kya tiene razón, yo le quite su venganza, quizás la única forma de desahogar toda su furia, de hacer pagar a los culpables de su sufrimiento, de su muerte…

La comprendo, yo también desee tomar la vida de Endymión y de Meyrak, y lo hice, cobre venganza, sin darme cuenta que le estaba arrebatando a ella la suya.

Duele, el odiar duele tanto. Te consume, te transforma, te despoja de una parte de tu humanidad, de tu compasión. Te devora poco a poco las entrañas.

El odio es poderoso. La contraparte perfecta del amor. Capaces de igualarse en intensidad, pero incapaces de convivir.

No es posible amar, cuando existe odio en el corazón. Y a su vez, en odio no tiene cabida en un corazón enamorado.

Debe ser desplazado uno, para que el otro pueda habitar el interior de una persona. Ahora lo sé por experiencia propia.

Ame a Endymión con todo mi ser, y todo mi amor se convirtió en odio y desprecio al descubrir la verdad. Lo mate, tome su vida, y no me arrepiento de eso. Sin embargo su muerte no me basto. Y aun después de haber tenido su sangre en mis manos, yo lo seguía odiando.

Hasta que él me dio otra oportunidad… Seiya, el me brindo la ilusión de volver a amar, de sentirme amada, ¡verdaderamente amada!

Ha sido su amor y su compañía la que poco a poco ha desterrado de mi interior el odio que llegue a creer permanente.

Mis recuerdos, sus sonrisas, sus dulces miradas, sus calidad caricias… hay tanto de él que puedo disfrutar y aun seguir anhelando.

El me ama, lo sé, y el corazón se me ensancha de tan solo recordarlo. Quizás no lo merezca. Quizás no debería. Sin embargo aquí estoy, sintiendo como mi amor por el florece a cada momento. Sintiendo que lo amo un poco mas cada vez que lo veo.

Deseando jamás separarme de él. Deseando que esta realidad se trasforme en tan solo una cruel pesadilla. Que pueda despertar y refugiarme entre sus brazos.

¡Maldición! No quiero perderlo.

— ¿Bombón? —escuche su voz llamando suavemente a la puerta.

No respondo, este nudo en la garganta me impide pronunciar palabra. Me está ahogando,

La puerta se abre y su rostro se asoma. Me ve. Sonríe.

Se acerca a mi lado con una sonrisa que parece crecer mientras la distancia entre nosotros desaparece.

Me incorporo quedando sentada sobre la cama. El toma asiento a mi lado — ¿Te encuentras mejor? Las chicas me explicaron que es normal que te debilites después de usar tu cristal. Y también me dijeron lo que puede pasar si utilizas toda su energía. —Desvió la mirada, sin embargo yo alcance a notar el dolor y la angustia que la sola idea de esa posibilidad le causaba. Mi muerte.

Mi mano viajo en el aire hasta posarse sobre la suya. El voltio y fijo su celeste mirada en la mía. —Prométeme que jamás lo harás—Me pidió —Prométeme que jamás expondrás tu vida de esa manera. Sin importar las vidas que pudieras salvar. Sin importar que yo o cualquiera de las personas que está en esta casa pudiera perder la vida.

—Sabes que cualquiera de nosotros daría la vida por ti. Y yo sé, que tú estarías dispuesta a dar la vida por cualquiera de nosotros. Pero te ruego que no lo hagas. No soportaría perderte. Ninguno de nosotros soportaría la vida sin ti.

Sentí un par de lagrimas correr por mis mejillas ¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

—Júramelo — insistió mientras sus ansiosos ojos me suplicaban una respuesta. Un juramento que no podía hacerle, que no podía cumplirle.

En nudo en mi garganta se disipo. Debía responderle y hubiera deseado poder explicarle, hacerle comprender la realidad. Decirle tantas cosas para tratar de consolarlo. Sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer, fue mentirle una vez más — Lo juro.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y su rostro se acerco al mío con delicadeza.

Nuestros labios se unieron, y yo pude sentir en aquel gentil rose, todo el amor que él me profesaba.

Me sentí culpable.

Culpable por mentirle, por engañarlo, por saber que lo estaba traicionando. Por causarle ese daño.

Tuve deseos de mentirme a mí misma, de asegurarme que tendríamos un futuro. Que este no sería mi final. Que nadie me separaría de mi estrella.

Tuve deseos de poder decirle cuanto lo amo, de poder hacerle entender que mi amor por él ha crecido más a cada minuto.

Desee con toda mi alma tener la opción de quedarme a su lado. Que esta cruel realidad no fuera mía. Poder arrancarme este cruel destino que llevo arraigado en la piel y poder entregárselo a alguien más. Aun cuando al hacerlo lo estuviera condenado a la muerte.

Si, ahora era egoísta, cruel, quizás desalmada. La maldita vida que me ha tocado vivir me ha trasformado, sin embargo, sigo anhelando lo mismo….el amor y el bienestar de aquellos a quienes amo.

La diferencia quizás sería en que hoy estaría dispuesto a sacrificar lo necesario por salvarlos a ello y por poder salvarme a mí misma.

¿Acaso no merezco ser feliz? Acaso mi alma esta tan corrompida que mi único final posible es la muerte.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Escuche su voz mientras su tenue caricia limpiaba el rastro de mis lágrimas sobre mi rostro.

—Yo… —Murmuraron mis labios sin ser capaces de terminar la frase ¿Qué podía decirle, que no implicara seguir mintiendo?

—Yo…. —volví a titubear. No quería herirlo con la verdad. No quería decirle que sacrificaría mi vida para que él y el resto pudieran vivir. No quería revelarle que dentro de mí se encontraba el mayor mal que hasta el momento hemos enfrentado.

¡Que yo sería su enemigo! Que era mi sangre y mi carne la que ellos ansiaban destruir aun sin estar consientes.

No, no podía decirle la verdad, y no, no quería seguir mintiendo.

Mis labios se movieron y escuche mi propia voz pronunciando dos palabras. Una verdad irrefutable. Algo por lo que estaba dispuesta a morir. Algo de lo que no me arrepentiría jamás. —Te amo.

* * *

**SEIYA PVO.**

—Te amo —la escuche murmurar mientras su dulce mirada se fundía con la mía.

Por un momento me quede allí, paralizado, debatiéndome internamente si aquellas palabras verdaderamente fueron pronunciadas por sus labios, o si eran producto de mi imaginación.

—Te amo… Seiya Kuo — Volvió a repetir haciendo que los latidos de mi pecho se aceleraran.

¡Era verdad! Era su voz la que estaba confesando amarme y fue… maravilloso. Sentí un fuego creciendo en mi interior. Me sentí ansioso, bendecido… feliz… inmensamente feliz.

En el reflejo de sus ojos pude ver mi rostro enmarcando una enorme sonrisa, incluso pude notar un par de lagrimas de dicha, ¿en qué momento comencé a derramar lagrimas? No lo sabía. No me importaba.

De momento solo dos cosas ocupaban mi mente: ella, mi bombón y el amor que recién me había confesado.

—Oh bombón —me escuche murmurar a mi mismo al tiempo que la estrechaba entre mis brazos —no sabes lo feliz que me haces… no sabes…. Te amo, te amor tanto…

Ella correspondió mi abrazo, la sentí tan cálida y cercana, tan mía.

Sin duda ese era el inicio de mi más anhelado sueño, una vida junto a ella, en que mi amor fuera correspondido, en la que pudiera esperar un futuro a su lado, planear una vida… cualquier cosa era cosa era posible, cualquier cosa me parecía alcanzable ahora, que finalmente, había alcanzado su amor…

* * *

**SERENA PVO.**

Me sentí culpable, no por confesarle mi amor. No podría arrepentirme por amarlo. Sin embargo, me sentía culpable por brindarle esperanzas, por permitir que quizás se hiciera ilusiones de un futuro juntos, un futuro con el que yo, ya no contaba.

Nuestros cuerpos se separaron y yo de inmediato pude apreciar como la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro aun prevalecía.

Sin pensarlo, uní mis labios a los suyos y saboree casi con desesperación el néctar de su boca.

No había duda, sin saber cómo o en qué momento paso, yo ya estaba enamorada de ese hombre, de su gentileza, de su dulzura, de su compañía y apoyo, de la forma en que lograba sentirme al estar a su lado.

Me sentía segura, protegida, libre, acompañada, querida, deseada… me sentía amada, y era maravilloso.

Unos ligeros toques se escucharon en la puerta. Nosotros nuevamente no separamos y un ligero rubor inundo nuestras mejillas.

La puerta se abrió y fue el rostro de Hotaru el que se asomo —la cena ya esta lista, los estamos esperando —aseguro con una angelical sonrisa.

Me sentí triste y culpable al observarla. Ojala pudiera dejarla fuera de este conflictos. Pero a pesar de mis deseos por proteger su niñez, la verdad era que en ese frágil y pequeño cuerpo, se encontraba oculto un poder sumamente grande, el poder que yo necesitaba.

La mire salir aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. Seiya se puso de pie y me tendió la mano — Vamos bombón, debes estar hambrienta, no has probado bocado desde el desayuno. Nadie quiso despertarte a la hora de la comida, pensamos que te haría bien el descanso después de utilizar tu cristal.

En respuesta, yo solo sonreí. Tome su mano y juntos nos dirigimos al comedor, donde el resto ya nos esperaba.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, entre planes para la batalla, bromas, risas y uno que otro gruñido por parte de Haruka.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo mas podría estar con ellos. Pero estaba determinada a disfrutarlo.

—Los amo —escuche mi propia voz expresando lo que sentía, aun sin pensar en decirlo en voz alta.

Todos guardaron silencio y fijaron su vista en mí. —Los amo… a cada uno de ustedes —les asegure, con las lagrimas agolpándose en mis ojos

—Serena tonta, nosotros también te amamos —me aseguro Rey.

La sonrisa en el rostro de todos confirmo sus palabras. Yo lo sabía. Sabía que me amaban, y sabía que por ese amor, estaban dispuestos a exponer sus vidas en la próxima batalla.

Yo lo sabía, tanto, como ellos sabían que con gusto yo daría mi vida por protegerlos. Si tan solo pudiera, si tan solo mi muerte sirviera de algo. Si tuviera la libertad de sacrificarme y que mi sangre cumpliera las demandas del enemigo. Sin embargo, no es así. Kya no tomara mi vida, solo mi cuerpo y me convertirá en testigo de la muerte de todos los que en este momento me rodean.

Esa idea me devastaba. Y me dolía aun mas saber que no estaba en condiciones de brindarle pelea. No era rival ante ella, yo lo sabía, y ella… también lo sabía.

* * *

**Hola**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.

Pues bien, el final esta próximo. Yo lo contemplo para el próximo capítulo, quizás dos más, dependiendo como desarrolle la escena que aun no comienzo.

Me siento ansiosa y a la vez triste.

Obviamente también nerviosa, no quisiera echar todo a perder en el fin. (me como las uñas)

Total, ya veremos cómo me las arreglo.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y sus impresiones.

Si alguien quiere especular o dar sus opiniones para el final de esta historia, estaré esperando.

Mil besos y abrazos.


	29. Planes Ocultos Posibles Traiciones

**Hola. **

Si ya se que me quieren fusilar por la tardanza. Y lo merezco, lo sé. Lo sé…

Perdón!

Espero poder recompensarlas un poco con este capítulo, que por cierto, es uno de los más largos.

Disfruten la lectura y dejen sus comentarios plis.

Estamos en la recta final!

* * *

**Planes ocultos: Posibles traiciones.**

Mi tiempo era limitado, demasiado escaso. Necesitaba apresurar mis planes. Algo en mi interior me decía que solo podía contar con algunas horas. Ella no se daría por vencida, y mi actual ventaja, seguramente la tendría furiosa.

La cena termino. Lita, Setsuna y Michiru hicieron la respectiva limpieza, mientras que el resto de nosotros permanecimos pensativos en la sala.

Haruka descansaba en un sillón individual, con Hotaru sobre sus piernas. Yaten, por su parte, en una orilla del sillón de tres piezas, acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Mina, quien se encontraba perezosamente recostada a su lado, con su cabeza sobre las piernas del peli-plateado. No pude evitar que una tenue sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios. Sin duda Yaten había cambiado y sin duda, Mina era en mayor parte responsable de dicho cambio.

En el mismo sillón, pero en la esquina contraria se encontraban Taiki y Amy, cómodamente sentadas con sus manos entrelazadas. En silencio al igual que el resto, sin embargo, en sus rostros era notoria la tranquilidad que la compañía del otro producía en cada uno de ellos.

No muy lejos, en el tercer sillón, nos encontrábamos Seiya y yo. Mi cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro, mientras que su brazo rodeaba mi cintura con gentileza. Me sentía feliz, en ese momento, en ese instante, con él a mi lado… era feliz.

—Ya es tarde— Se escucho la suave voz de Setsuna—Debemos descansar. La próxima batalla podría comenzar en cualquier momento.

Golpe bajo. Eso fueron sus palabras para mí. Un doloroso golpe que llego a mí en silencio para darme de lleno en el rostro.

Culpabilidad, temor, incertidumbre, desesperanza… esos eran los sentimientos que me invadían cada vez que se mencionaba la próxima batalla.

—Setsuna tiene razón— Secundo la mujer que para mi había llegado a hacer una segunda madre. —Será mejor que todos vallan a dormir.

Uno a uno todos nos fuimos poniendo de pie, la pereza parecía, de momento, el estado colectivo.

Las buenas noches comenzaron a ser pronunciadas por todos los labios, y uno a uno, los habitantes de aquella mansión fueron desapareciendo tras las respectivas puertas de sus habitaciones.

El último en despedirse de mí fue Seiya, quien tras depositar un tierno beso sobre mis labios, se aparto de mí siendo llevado por Yaten, quien aseguraba que de no intervenir, el menor de los Kuo hubiera pasado la noche al pie de mi puerta, seguramente embobado.

Entre a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta recargue mi espalda contra ella, dejándome deslizar hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Debía esperar a que todos durmieran. Debía esperar, aun cuando lo que menos tenia… era tiempo.

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

— ¿En qué piensas?—Pregunto Michiru trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

Suspire profundamente y respondí: —En ella—

—Te veo más preocupada que lo habitual—Comento acercándose a mí, y abrazándome por la espalda— Ya antes hemos estado en esta situación, y siempre hemos vencido. ¿Acaso temes que esta vez sea diferente? —Pregunto posando su barbilla sobre mi hombro

—Si lo piensas bien te darás cuanta de que en realidad nosotras jamás hemos vencido—Asegure tomándola por sorpresa.

Sus brazos abandonaron mi cintura, al igual que su barbilla dejo mi hombro. Camino un par de pasos y se coloco frente a mí con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación en sus facciones — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Hemos vencido en cada batalla! Y tengo fe en que la próxima no será la excepción. ¿Acaso has perdido la fe en las sailors? ¡Hoy somos más y somos mucho más fuertes que nunca! ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

Si, podía sentir el poder que el cristal de plata nos habría brindado, y si, éramos más, en eso Michiru tenía razón. Sin embargo, se equivocaba en una cosa — Jamás fuimos nosotras, sino ella. —

— ¿Qué? Pero de que…

—Eres tu quien no lo comprende Michiru, —La interrumpí —Nunca fuimos nosotras quienes vencieron en esas batallas que ahora nombras. Fue ella. Siempre ella.

La vi bajar la vista mientras analizaba mis palabras. De pronto devolvió su fija mirada a mis ojos — ¿Acaso temes pelear sin ella a nuestro lado?—

Me sentí ofendida por su pregunta— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Arremetí de inmediato— Es solo….

— ¿Qué Haruka? ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo en mi interior me dice que no debemos apartarnos de ella, que no debemos perderla de vista.

— ¿Desconfías que los guardianas de la tierra sean capaces de protegerla?

—No, por el contrario, algo me dice que cualquiera de ellos daría su vida por ella de ser necesario. En especial Fayres.

— ¿Entonces que te preocupa?

—El viento—respondí—ha traído murmullos a mis oídos, murmullos que no comprendo. —Le asegure— Es como si alguien hubiera puesto una barrera entre mi fiel elemento y yo. Puedo sentirlo desesperado por darme una noticia. Por informarme algo que es de suma importancia. Sin embargo, solo puedo sentir la pesadez que carga, pero su voz, no logra llegar a mis oídos…

—Eso es absurdo y lo sabes—Me aseguro— ¿Quién sino tu era la única capaz de controlar y comunicarse con el viento?

—Te equivocas —Refute de inmediato—Tras conocer a los guardianes comprendí que no soy la única persona que posee lazos con el viento—

—Su rostro mostro sorpresa — ¿Te refieras a…

—Amberes—Le arrebate el nombre de los labios.

— ¿Acaso crees que el impide que el viento te hable?

—Él es el único capaz de hacerlo

—Pero…

—Algo anda mal Michiru, y debemos estar preparadas. Tengo la sensación de que pronto nos llevaremos una sorpresa nada grata…—le asegure envolviéndola en mis brazos.

Si, algo andaba mal. Yo lo sabía, y yo, no suelo equivocarme…

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

_**Una hora más tarde**_

En medio de la oscuridad que prevalecía en aquella habitación, pude percibir la absoluta calma que reinaba. Seguramente ya todos estarían dormidos.

Me puse de pie y abrí un poco la puerta para observar el corredor vacio. Me quite los zapatos. Salí de la habitación y me encamine de puntillas rumbo a la puerta que tenía como destino.

Entre en completo silencio y por un par de minutos contemple la dulce imagen de Hotaru durmiendo.

Odiaba que esa pequeña y dulce niña viviera la difícil vida de una sailors.

No era justo.

Sonrió entre sueños y me recordó la época ya distante, en que yo también solía tener sueños hermosos. Y fue en ese momento, que sus labios profirieron un nombre que logro quebrar mi corazón al escucharlo: _Rini._

Sentí el corazón hacerse añicos una vez más dentro de mi pecho. Rini jamás nacería, ahora era solo un recuerdo en nuestras mentes. El recuerdo de un hermoso futuro que ya jamás sería posible. El recuerdo de un amor fingido y de una traición cuyo castigo ya había sido cumplido.

Sentí una lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla, y casi de inmediato, la removí con el dorso de mi mano.

No tenía tiempo. Debía apresurarme.

—Sailors Saturn, te necesito, preséntate ante mi— Pedí a la frágil niña que dormía plácidamente en aquella cama.

La frente de Hotaru comenzó a brillar y el símbolo del planeta Saturno se dibujo en ella.

La hermosa niña se incorporo aparentemente aun dormida, salió de la cama y camino hasta pararse frente a mi. Acto seguido su pijama fue remplazada por el traje de la sailor y finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron posándose en los míos por un segundo, para después inclinarse haciendo una reverencia. —Estoy a tus órdenes, Majestad...

—Sailors Saturn, necesito tu ayuda, pero principalmente, necesito que utilices tu capacidad de manifestarte de forma independiente a Hotaru. Eres la única sailors que puede separar su conciencia de la de su alter ego. Lo que estoy por pedirte es sumamente delicado y pretendo que sea mantenido en secreto.

—No se preocupe majestad, en estos momentos Hotaru permanece dormida. Mientras que yo, por mi parte, le serviré lo mejor que pueda. —Me aseguro con semblante serio y decidido

Yo sonreí con melancolía, no recordaba una sola ocasión en que Sailors Saturn y yo hubiéramos estado a solas, y sin duda, lamentaba que fuera bajo las actuales circunstancias.

—Lo que estoy por decirte, y el especial, lo que estoy por pedirte es algo que quiero que el resto de las sailors siga ignorando. Confió en ti Saturn, pues a pesar de ser la de apariencia más frágil, el poder más grande se esconde dentro de ti, un poder que pronto deberás liberar por mí…

**Minutos más tarde.**

Salí de la habitación dejando a Hotaru en el mismo estado en que se encontraba cuando yo había entrado: dormida.

El contar con el apoyo de la sailor de la destrucción me tranquilizaba un poco. Ahora sabía que si mis planes fracasaban, y si las cosas se salían de control, entonces ella cumpliría su promesa.

Me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua. No tenia sueño. De momento solo quería beber algo frio.

Serví mi agua en un vaso de cristal y la bebí por completo.

Decidí volver a la habitación y tratar de dormir un poco, aun cuando de antemano sabia que eso sería solo tiempo perdido. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que sin duda me sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

Dirigí mis pasos nuevamente a la escalera, cuando una voz me detuvo. —_Majestad _—Lo escuche llamarme y un instante después su imagen se hizo presente haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Qué sucede Fayres?—Pregunte de inmediato.

El se incorporo viéndome fijamente a los ojos —El ha vuelto, hemos sentido su presencia en el mismo sitio de su encuentro anterior — Me informo mientras que yo, de inmediato, pude percibir en el tono de su voz, que no le complacía en absoluto darme semejante noticia.

—Llévame con él —Le pedí sin perder más tiempo.

El guardián obedeció, aun en contra de su propio juicio, y un segundo después me encontré en el parque, frente al lago, con Maryus a tan solo unos pocos metros de nosotros.

—Márchate, y sin importar lo que veas, o lo que escuches, no interfieras a menos que yo te llame. —Ahora sabía bien que Fayres siempre me había cuidado desde una dimensión alterna. El estaba al tanto de mi oculta _"relación"_ con Maryus.

El pelirrojo guardián obedeció, no sin antes hacer una última reverencia, y en especial, sin lanzar una feroz mirada al antiguo miembro del ya inexistente concilio.

Por su parte Maryus tampoco disimulo el desagrado que le provoco mi cercanía con Fayres. Se veía molesto, quizás fue por eso que el guardián se había notado renuente a dejarnos solos.

Yo permanecí en silencio, de espaldas al lago y de cara a él. Por su parte Maryus respiro profundo, quizás tratando de disimular la molestia que sus facciones reflejaban.

No lo consiguió del todo.

Camino hacia mí, la dulzura que sus ojos reflejaban cada vez que me veía, había desaparecido, y a pesar de su intento por mostrarse relajado, era para mí evidente que no lo estaba.

Mientras sus pasos lo acercaban a mí, acortando la distancia, a mi mente volvió el recuerdo de nuestra última charla:

—_Ella… ella no es la dulce Kya que tú recuerdas. —Le había asegurado._

— _¿Intentas decirme que no la ayudaras? ¿Qué no harás el intento de hablar con ella? ¿De buscar una solución?_

—_He hablado con ella. Y no puedo… ¡Ella no quiere mi ayuda! Lo único que desea de mí, es su absurda venganza. Ira tras todos aquellos a quienes amo. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? El amor que llego a unirlos ya no existe. Ella solo siente odio y desprecio. Ahora que se ha liberado dentro de mí, puedo sentirlo claramente, avanzando, contaminando mi interior. Ella es solo eso: odio, resentimiento. No hay nada que puedas amar, nada de lo que alguna vez amaste._

— _¡Mientes! —Me reprocho con molestia— Debe existir alguna forma de salvarla, de liberarla de todo ese odio, de purificar su espíritu… ¡Tú debes salvarla! Tú eres la mujer más poderosa de la vía láctea. El cristal de plata y tú…_

— _¡No! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿No puedes sentirlo? Tú has caído en la misma trampa que me tendiste. Ya no soy tan fuerte, ya no soy tan pura. El resplandor que caracterizaba a mi semilla se ha opacado. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Ahora mis manos están manchadas de sangre. Tú mismo lo dijiste, el cristal de plata, al igual que el ángel de la luz se alimentan de mi corazón puro, pero yo, con tu ayuda, me encargue de contaminarlo. _

—_Ella no ha vuelto por ti Maryus. El odio que ahora la consume, ha desterrado de su interior cualquier indicio del amor que alguna vez te tuvo… y lo lamento. —Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Dio un paso atrás, separándose de mí y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando en silencio._

—He pensado en lo que me dijiste en nuestro último encuentro— Me dijo deteniendo sus pasos cuando ya se encontraba frente a mí. —Y me niego a aceptarlo— Aseguro cerrando los puños a sus costados.

—Lo que he dicho en verdad. Ella te recuerda, y quizás incluso recuerda el amor que algún día se profesaron, mas ya no lo siente.

— ¡Mientes! Y por un instante casi logaste convencerme… pero sé que su amor aun existe en alguna parte de su interior… esperando por mi… latente.

Una vez más sentí pena por él. —Comprendo que guardes esperanzas, pero no te he mentido, ella es solo odio… solo eso, pero se bien que no creerás en mis palabras y que seguramente te aferraras al recuerdo de aquel amor, aun cuando al hacerlo solo consigas darte cuenta de que yo siempre te he dicho la verdad.

El desvió la mirada, sin embargo aun así yo pude notar el dolor impreso en su rostro—

—Gracias al cristal dorado, ella ahora se encuentra aislada, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Es por eso que he venido a hacer un trato contigo. Solo entre tú y yo.

Regreso su mirada a mí. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de lado. Pero sus ojos se mostraron fríos y recelosos—No renunciare a ella. No renunciaré al amor que nos juramos mutuamente —bajo la vista envuelto en un aura de absoluta nostalgia. —yo… —balbuceo volviendo a levantar la vista y de inmediato pude ver nuevamente al gentil Marys que tanto me cautivaba, amoroso, dolido, ansioso de amar — te amo Serenety, te amo por la persona maravillosa que tu eres, pero en especial te amo porque logras recordármela a ella. Porque cada vez que veo tus ojos puedo ver una chispa de los suyos, porque cada vez que te toco, puedo sentirla… —aseguro— te amo, pero mi amor por ella es más grande, mas fuerte y no renunciare. —sus rasgos volvieron a endurecerse — y aun cuando me he jurado a mismo hacer lo posible por que tu no salgas lastimada, me aferrare a ella, sin importar el precio, aun cuando la cuota a pagar para obtenerla, fuera tu vida…

Si, debí reconocer que sus palabras me dolieron. Esos mismos labios que habían jurado amarme y que habían anhelado una solución en la que nadie saliera herido, hoy mostraban su convicción por recuperar el amor perdido… a cualquier precio.

Baje la vista sintiéndome consternada, pues a pesar de su actual apariencia fría y desafiante, yo podía ver en el fondo de esa imagen, al mismo Maryus bondadoso y anhelante de amor que se había encontrado a escondidas conmigo en varias ocasiones.

—Se bien que no renunciaras a ella, y lo acepto—Le aclare— Tanto como yo no renunciare al bienestar del universo, y en especial de mis seres queridos.

El asintió ya habiendo dejado en claro cuáles eran las prioridades de cada uno — Has tu propuesta—Me invito a continuar.

—Prometiste evitar que Kya cumpliera su amenaza en contra de los míos una vez que ella me hubiera dominado… y quiero…

—Esa promesa era parte de otro trato ya estipulado entre nosotros Yo accedí a garantizar la seguridad de los tuyos, solo en el caso de que tu calleras ante Kya al tratar de salvarla. Sin embargo, si tú te rehúsas a intentar ayudarla, yo me veré liberado de cumplir esa promesa.

—Aun estoy dispuesta a cumplir mi promesa— Le asegure. El pareció sorprendido ante mis palabras. Yo hice caso omiso de su sorpresa y continúe hablando —Tengo un pequeño pero poderoso ejército dispuesto a dar la vida por mí, dispuesto a destruir a Kya sin miramientos. Sin embargo…

—Ellos no conocen la realidad de la situación —Me interrumpió — Su fortaleza y determinación se verán destruidas en el momento que comprendan que eres tu el enemigo.

—No seré yo, sino mi cuerpo. Y he previsto la forma de que ellos puedan comprenderlo. De que puedan hacer caso omiso de la imagen frente a sus ojos, de la voz, o incluso de las palabras. Ahora ellos saben que deberán atacar sin ninguna compasión, pues aunque sea mi cuerpo el que vean sus ojos, no seré yo, sino el enemigo.

Maryus inicialmente se mostro sorprendido, después suspicaz— ¿Los has engañado? ¿Acaso les has hecho creer que tú estarás segura en algún oculto rincón de la tierra mientras ellos se enfrentan a una malvada copia de ti? — Una ligera risita escapo de sus labios— Eso es sumamente cruel Serenety, ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás sostener tu farsa?

—El tiempo que tú puedas mantener el secreto. —Asegure sorprendiéndolo. —Solo tú, yo, y los guardianes la de tierra conocemos la verdad — asegure omitiendo a la Sailor de la destrucción— Ellos no hablaran, y por supuesto yo tampoco, en cuanto a Kya, mis sailors tomaran por mentira cada palabra proferida de sus labios.

— ¿Así que soy yo quien sale sobrando en tu plan perfecto?

Asentí. — Es por eso que quiero proponerte un nuevo trato, uno… más completo.

—Te escucho— dijo el incitándome a seguir hablando

—Mantendré mi promesa de tratar de salvarla. Hablare con ella, y con tu ayuda, tratare de convencerla de renunciar a su venganza, a cambio le otorgare mi cuerpo sin resistencia y tu y ella podrán abandonar este planeta sin que ninguna de mis sailors se interponga en su camino. — El sonrió. El trato le favorecía. Pero eso no era todo — Sin embargo, si ella no accede, si aun después de presentada esa oferta ella insistiera en dañar este mundo y los que amo, entonces yo luchare contra ella hasta mi último aliento, mis sailors lucharan buscando su muerte, y se bien que no puedo impedir que tu participes en esa lucha, pero te pido que guardes el secreto que me une a ella.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Revelar dicho secreto nos da a Kya y a mi mayor ventaja sobre tus Sailors. Ninguna de ellas luchara sabiendo que en el interior del enemigo se encuentra su princesa. Ellas guardaran en todo momento la esperanza de salvarte y eso les quitara la determinación de destruir a Kya.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo aun así te lo pido, en nombre del sacrificio que yo estoy dispuesta a hacer para que tú la recuperes, en nombre del amor que hace poco juraste profesarme, en nombre del cariño que has despertado en mí… te lo pido.

—Se mostro sorprendido y un tanto consternado con mis palabras. — Aun cuando accediera a guardar el secreto, bajo esas circunstancias, no podría cumplir mi promesa de evitar que ella dañara a tu gente. Yo también lucharía. Lucharía al lado de mi amada, lucharía en busca de un futuro junto a ella, aun cuando eso significara destruir este mundo por completo y a los que en el habitan.

—Aun guardas la esperanza de recuperar su amor ¿cierto?—Pregunte sintiendo pena por él una vez más.

El asistió—Jamás la perderé… es la esperanza en su amor lo que aun me mantiene en pie.

—Entonces eres libre de luchar por ese amor, tanto como alguna vez yo luche por el amor de Endymión. Tan solo te pido esa promesa… guarda el secreto. —Volví a pedir— que la batalla tome su curso, y que venza aquel, que el destino elija.

—Lo prometo— profirieron sus labios las palabras que yo esperaba. — Prometo guardar el secreto. Si he de vivir, viviré junto a ella sin importar quien muera en nuestro camino. Y si he de morir… moriré junto a ella, luchando por el amor que alguna vez juramos seria eterno…

Sonreí. Esa promesa marcaba un punto de suma importancia en mis planes. Confiaba en que el la cumpliría, aun cuando había asegurado luchar por Kya a cualquier precio.

Yo también estaba dispuesta a todo. Yo también lucharía por el bienestar de los que amo... a cualquier precio.

No permitiría que mis sailors murieran. Yo ya tenía planeada la muerte Kya. Aun cuando eso me convirtiera en una traidora. Aun cuando sea yo quien falte a la reciente promesa hecha entre Maryus y yo.

Si, ella moriría, aun cuando tuviera que matar a Maryus en el proceso.

Mi prioridad eran los míos, la gente que amo. Y si para destruir a Kya eran necesarios dos sacrificios… lo aceptaba, yo moriría llevándome conmigo no solo a Maryus y a Kya, sino quizás la vida de Saturn. Pero no más, nadie más debía morir, por lo menos, no de los míos…

—Gracias— Escuche su voz sacándome de mis cavilaciones —Gracias por estar dispuesta a este sacrificio. Sin importar el resultado… te lo agradezco.

Sonreí una vez más. Maryus en verdad me agradaba. El era un buen hombre. No tenia duda de ello. Y lamentaba la posibilidad de que el muriera defendiendo un amor, que yo sabía ya inexistente. Porque Kya esa solo odio. Yo lo sabía. Yo lo sentía. Y hoy, al estar momentáneamente liberada de su presencia, podría confirmarlo.

Hoy que ella se encontraba aprisionada en algún rincón de mí ser, yo me sentía nuevamente libre, nuevamente limpia, sin rastro de odio o resentimiento… purificada, pero firmemente determinada a todo para salvar a los míos, aun cuando eso conllevara, volver a manchar mis manos de sangre…

En ambiente entre nosotros comenzó a sentirse más ligero. Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí, observándome con detenimiento. —Te ves radiante— murmuro casi con asombro —y puedo sentir tu aura mucho más cálida. Es como si el dolor y el odio que hasta hace poco ensuciaba tu esencia, hubiera desaparecido.

—De momento me encuentro separada de Kya— Trate de que comprendiera las razones de mi actual estado—Por ahora su odio no me contamina.

—Hay algo mas— Murmuro casi para el mismo viéndome dulcemente, pero con insistencia.

Bajo su fija mirada, yo una vez más comencé a experimentar la gama de sensaciones que el siempre me ha provocado: la confusión, el anhelo… el amor.

—Increíble… has recuperado la pureza de tu corazón—Aseguro él— ¿acaso el cristal de plata ya responde a tu llamado?

Su pregunta me sorprendió ¿Cómo sabia eso? —Sí, temporalmente ha vuelto a responderme, pero sin duda dejara de hacerlo en cuento Kya vuelva a liberarse.

Ahora lo veo—Aseguro sin dejar de observarme— Tu odio ha desaparecido junto a todo rastro de ella. Pero en tu mirada aun puedo verla, y al amor que alguna vez me juro seria eterno.

Sus palabras me dejaron perpleja. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Está aquí y a la vez ausente. —Sonrió de forma encantadora, casi hechizante. — ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes?—Se pregunto a si mismo envuelto en una alegría que yo no lograba comprender.

—Siempre fue su amor… jamás el tuyo… tu jamás me has amado. Y ahora tú odio no está… tampoco el suyo… —Volvió a sonreír de forma ensoñadora — ¿Acaso no es el amor la fuerza más poderosa del universo? ¿Acaso no es el amor incapaz de coexistir con el odio? ¿Acaso no busca el amor constantemente un corazón que pueda contenerlo? ¿No hace el odio lo mismo?—No comprendí la razón, ni el significado de sus preguntas— Ahora lo veo. Ahora que están separadas temporalmente… puedo verlo. Tu eres lo mejor de ambas y ella… lo contrario.

Yo seguía sin comprender sus palabras, y por mi parte, comencé a asustarme ante la posibilidad de que Maryus, repentinamente, se hubiera vuelto loco.

Di un paso hacia atrás acariciando la posibilidad de llamar a Fayres. El, de inmediato fijo se vista en mí nuevamente.

—No lo has notado ¿cierto? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que algo de ti se ha unido a ella y a su vez, tú compartes algo, que debía ser solo suyo?

Nuevamente negué.

—Siempre fue evidente, y aun así, aun viéndolo, aun sintiéndolo, no pudimos… ¡Que idiotas hemos sido!

Dio un paso hacia mí y teniéndome de frente llevo su mano derecha a mi mejilla.

No me opuse. Sin saber porque, usualmente jamás me oponía a sus caricias.

Se acerco aun más, y me atrajo contra su pecho envolviendo mi cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. —Hoy menos que nunca quiero perderte—Me aseguro. Y una vez más, yo no comprendí el porqué sus palabras. Sin embargo, permanecí allí, entre sus brazos, sintiendo que ese era el sitio al que yo pertenecía. Sintiendo lo que alguna vez sentí entre los brazos de Endymión, sintiéndome feliz… sintiéndome enamorada.

Y así, segundo a segundo fui perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Lo único que me importaba era él, permanecer a su lado. El mundo desaparecía cuando yo me encontraba entre sus brazos, era casi… como estar con Seiya.

_Seiya._

—Debo volver a la mansión —Anuncie aun entre sus brazos, tras haber visto el rostro de Seiya en mi mente

El me tomo por los brazos y separo nuestros cuerpos par verme fijamente —Espera, aun debo confirmar mi teoría —Anuncio acercando su rostro al mío.

Mi conciencia comenzó a gritar el nombre de Seiya como un recordatorio de que eran solo sus labios los que yo debía anhelar. Sin embargo, Maryus seguía cautivándome como el primer día.

Su mirada se intensifico mostrando una mayor aheleo. El me deseaba. Pude sentir nuestro aliento mascándose. Cerré los ojos esperando la llegada de sus labios, sintiendo los míos palpitar de deseo.

Sí, yo también lo deseaba, deseaba una mayor cercanía, deseaba el dulce sabor de sus labios, el anhelo… la lujuria.

Lo deseaba.

Sus labios finalmente se posaron sobre los míos. Fue dulce, tierno, amoroso, y poco a poco el beso se intensifico volviéndose íntimo y pasional… lleno de deseo.

Sus manos abandonaros mis brazos para reunirse sobre mi espalda, y después en mi cintura. Un segundo más tarde pude sentir sus fuertes manos recorrer mi espalda por debajo de la suave tela de mi camisa.

No opuse resistencia, por el contrario… lo disfrute.

Sentí sus dedos dibujar un sinfín de caminos en mi piel, despertando fuertes sensaciones en mi interior, despertando el deseo… despertando el amor…

Sus labios dejaron los míos marcando un camino de besos hacia mi cuello—Te buscaría en esta y mil vidas mas, si alguna vez te perdiera…— Lo escuche murmurar a mi oído.

—Jamás has de perderme, pues apartada de ti, me perdería a mi misma — Le asegure yo, envuelta en esa magia que el despertaba con sus besos.

Ante mis palabras, sus manos rápidamente tomaron mis brazos para apartarme de su pecho, mientras que su mirada, ahora sorprendida, dichosa y anhelante, me observaba como reconociendo cada uno de mis rasgos.

—Te veo, siempre he podido verte y siempre he de reconocer tu amor sin importar la imagen en que se presente. —Me seguro volviendo a estrecharme entre sus brazos y uniendo una vez más, sus labios a los míos.

—_Te veo… yo aun te veo_— Se repitió en mi mente, pero esta vez con otra voz y otra imagen. Seiya.

Abandone los labios que me besaban con pasión, y utilizando la fuerza de mis brazos logre separar mi cuerpo del suyo. — Yo no… —Balbuceé tratando de comprender el porqué de mis recientes actos y palabras.

Al parecer había recuperado la conciencia, que hasta hace poco se había esfumado de mí al estar entre sus brazos.

Lleve mi mano a mi boca, cubriéndola, sintiéndome culpable al percibir aun en el palpitar de mis labios, el sabor de los suyos.

— ¿Me amas? —Pregunto él en una mezcla de lo que me pareció una clara esperanza con un toque de cinismo.

—¡No!—Respondí tajante, aun sin comprender el porqué, al dar esa respuesta, me sentí como una mentirosa.

Lleve ambas manos a mi pecho donde sentía el corazón latir cada vez mas fuerte ante su presencia, ante su mirada. —Has logrado confundirme. Por alguna razón soy vulnerable a tu presencia. —Le asegure tratando de justificar mis actos — Es ella en mi, y no yo, la que ha correspondido a tus besos.

— ¿Ella? —Pregunto sonriendo de lado —Es curioso que la menciones con el fin de justificarte, cuando en realidad, no puedo sentir su presencia.

Sentí sus palabras como una fuerte bofetada que me obligaba a reaccionar. Era verdad, ella aun se mantenía aprisionada por el cristal dorado. ¿Cómo podía entonces justificar lo que recién había pasado entre Maryus y yo?

No encontraba una respuesta. Maryus por su parte me ofreció una —Me amas —esta vez sus palabras no fueron una pregunta.

Tome aire dispuesta a negar dicha afirmación, mas no pude.

Él lo noto.

Maryus se acerco una vez más a mí, sin que yo pudiera oponerme. Su mano volvió a llegar a mi mejilla, acunando el contorno de mi cara, para después, con una gentil presión, hacerme levantar el rostro y aprisionar una vez más, mis labios con los suyos.

Yo cerré los ojos dejándome llevar aun en contra de mi razón. Correspondí una vez más a su beso, saboreando el dulce néctar de sus labios, y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse de placer al escuchar nuevamente su suave voz llegar a mis oídos: —Fue nuestra promesa —Aseguro —Nuestro amor perduraría aun más allá del final de los tiempos.

Nuestros cuerpos volvieron a separarse esta vez por el jalón que recibí en mi brazo derecho, y que prácticamente me arranco de los brazos de Maryus.

— ¡No soportare un segundo más el presenciar como la tocas!— La voz de Fayres sonaba furiosa, herida, como la de un hombre al encontrar a su amada en brazos de otro.

—Se bien quién eres guardián de la tierra. Mi posición como miembro del concilio me facilito diversa información sobre este planeta. —Aseguro —También se que no tienes ningún derecho a tocarla, actualmente eres tan solo un sirviente a sus órdenes.

Fayres apretó los puños y después se coloco frente a mí en forma protectora. —Soy su fiel sirviente… pero también su protector y no permitiré que sigas confundiéndola con tus hechizos.

Vi como Maryus levantaba una ceja y sonreía de lado —No te equivoques guardián, y en especial, no la confundas a ella. —Pidió con voz relajada— Ningún hechizo la ha obligado a buscarme en ya varias ocasiones. Ningún hechizo ha producido en ella las sensaciones que su propia boca ya me ha descrito. Y en especial, ningún hechizo la ha obligado a corresponder a mis besos—Sonrió triunfante —Hoy lo tengo más que claro.

Su fija mirada estaba sobre mí, como si de momento no le importara en absoluto la presencia de Fayres, mientras que yo, por un segundo, parecí también olvidar que éramos tres, y no dos en aquella escena.

—Puedo verla… al verte, y puedo sentirla… al sentirte. Ya toda esta claro. Ahora tú eres mi prioridad, y no ella. —Aseguro con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Un segundo después, desapareció, dejando muy presente en mi piel, la sensación de su cuerpo…

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

Desperté sintiendo que el aire me faltaba. Era un mal presagio. Algo andaba mal.

Me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a mi compañera. Envolví mi cuerpo en una gruesa bata, y camine hacia el balcón.

El viento acaricio mi piel, y pude sentirlo ansioso, expectante… y asustado. Mi fiel elemento sabía algo que yo ignoraba. Algo que yo debía saber. Algo que ansiaba informarme, pero no le era permitido.

_¡Maldito Amberes!_ Él era el único capaz de impedir que el viento me hablara. No tenia duda de eso.

—Sé que me escuchas. Aparece, debemos hablar— Ninguna voz llego a mis oídos. Sin embargo, pude sentir con toda claridad su presencia a mis espaldas.

Gire y lo encontré parado frente a mí, aparentemente tranquilo, pero con una clara chispa de angustia en su mirada.

—Sabes que no estoy obligado a responder a tu llamado, estoy aquí solo por cortesía.

—No te preocupes, de cualquier forma no te llamo por simple interés social. —Asegure arrogante— quiero respuestas.

—Lo sé —Me afirmó— Sin embargo no soy libre de dártelas.

—¿Insinúas que debo preguntarle a mi princesa?

—No insinúo nada. Solo afirmo que de mis labios no obtendrás las repuestas que buscas.

Su arrogante y pasiva respuesta me molesto. Clave mi fría mirada en el, sin que se notara afectado en lo absoluto.

—Sus decisiones no siempre han sido las mejores —Se escucho la voz de Michiru quien salía en ese momento al balcón para encontrarse con nosotros. —Su amor la ciega, y frecuentemente pone su vida en riesgo.

Lo vi bajar la mirada un tanto consternado, y con ese simple gesto lo supe. Yo tenía razón: había algo más. Algo que mi dulce gatita me estaba ocultando.

—¿Cuál es tu misión?—pregunte

—Ella—fue su respuesta —su vida, su bienestar.

—Eso nos une—afirmo esta vez Michiru— Esa también es nuestra misión: protegerla de todo mal y a veces…

—A veces incluso de ella misma—termine la oración que mi compañera había comenzado.

Un frágil silencio se instalo entre nosotros. En los ojos del guardián podía notar un fiero debate interno entre hablar o seguir callando.

Trate de darle un empujón — Nuestra vida no tendría sentido sin ella, sin embargo, nuestra muerte seria de valor, sin con ella la salváramos.

Amberes se giro dándonos la espalda —Mi razón es una con ustedes, al igual que mi espíritu. Sin embargo mi voluntad se rige por mi deber, y mi lealtad, es solo de ella. —Tras esas palabras desapareció, sin embargo, su silencio ante mis preguntas me había confirmado dos cosas que yo ya daba por hecho: la primera, era él quien impedía que el viento me hablara; y la segunda, nuestra dulce princesa no estaba siendo del todo franca con nosotras.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

—Te pedí que no intervinieras hasta mi llamado—Le reproche a Fayres una vez que nos quedamos solos.

El giro y me miro de frente. Hizo una reverencia —Lo lamento, no pude soportarlo más… —Fue su justificación.

Yo preferí no exigirle mayor explicación.

Respire profundo tratando de calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Maryus me había confundido, mas no sabía si se trataba de un truco de su parte, o si realmente había sido yo misma actuando por voluntad propia en todo momento.

—Por favor, llévame a casa—Le pedí al guardián, y un minuto después me encontraba nuevamente en mi habitación.

—El la ha dejado intranquila, lo veo en sus ojos—Me aseguro.

—Sí, estoy intranquila, pero no por temor a que el me hechizara como tú la afirmas, sino por mí misma, por lo que siento, por lo que él me provoca. Porque es verdad lo que él ha dicho: yo siempre he correspondido a sus caricias, a sus besos y hoy volví a hacerlo quizás con mayor ansias y mayor pasión, hoy, que justamente no puedo utilizar a Kya como pretexto.

Ambos guardamos silencio quizás analizando el significado de mis palabras. Las imágenes daban vueltas en mi mente, las sensaciones volvían a hacerse presente en mi piel. Pero de momento lo que más me contrariaba eran las palabras que yo había proferido en respuesta a las suyas: _te buscaría en esta y mil vidas mas, si alguna vez te perdiera… _había afirmado Maryus teniéndome entre sus brazos, mientras que yo, sin pensarlo, pero sintiendo firme determinación, le había asegura —_Jamás has de perderme, pues apartada de ti, me perdería a mi misma — _

—Debe ser un truco majestad —Aseguro Fayres defendiendo su posición.

Me sentí molesta. Como si sus acusaciones en contra de Maryus verdaderamente de disgustaran. —Ya no deseo hablar del tema —le reproche cortante —Márchate y no vuelvas a menos que te lo solicite. — Tras esas palabras, yo misma me sorprendí por la dureza que expresaban. No había sido mi intención. Sin embargo, antes de poderme disculpar, Fayres desapareció tras una rápida reverencia dejándome con un notable sentimiento de culpa.

Y así, una vez más me había quedado sola en el interior de aquella amplia habitación.

Me sentía cansada, mas no tenía sueño, así que me dirigí al baño, quería refrescarme un poco antes de hacer el intento de dormir.

Deje el agua del grifo correr mientras la tina se llenaba. Deseaba hacer lo que hacía tanto tiempo no hacia: tomar un relajante bajo de espuma. Sin duda me lo merecía.

Regrese a la habitación y tome un pijama de uno de los cajones. Regrese al baño y comencé a sacarme la ropa.

La pequeña habitación pronto se vio llena de un suave olor a jazmín. Entre a la tina y oculte mi desnudez con la capa de burbujas y espuma que posaban sobre la superficie del agua.

Me recosté cómodamente y recargue mi cabeza en una cómoda almohadilla, cerré los ojos tratando de disfrutar la calma que tanto estaba anhelando.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí, en silencio, disfrutando la paz que me había sido prohibida desde hace mucho.

Disfrutando la quietud que reinaba, olvidándome por unos instantes de mi terrible presente… de mi escaso futuro.

Olvidándome del mundo y de mi misma…

Dejando mi mente en blanco.

—_Despierta—_Escuche su voz a la distancia. Un lejano murmullo…

—_Despierta_— Insistió, mientras que yo me sentía renuente a responder a su llamado.

—_Estoy aquí_— Esta vez lo escuche cercano, muy cercano…. su aliento había acariciado mi cuello permitiendo que su voz llegara a mis oídos.

Respire profundo deleitándome con la mezcla se sensaciones que su presencia despertaba en mi interior.

Abrí los ojos topándome finalmente con su exquisita mirada, y pude sentir como mis labios respondieron a su presencia embozando una gran sonrisa.

Sí, me complacía verlo.

El se encontraba inclinado con su rostro a solo centímetros del mío. Pude apreciar la mezcla de nuestros alientos, respirarla…

El sonrió de forma placentera, se incorporo, y después me ofreció su mano.

No lo pensé.

No lo dude.

Tome la mano que me era ofrecida sintiéndome envuelta en el mismo hechizo en que caía cada vez que estaba a su lado.

El mundo no importaba. Mi conciencia y raciocinio desaparecía. Solo el permanecía, solo el… y yo.

Me puse de pie sin importar mi desnudez, aun sintiendo la amplia sonrisa formada en mis labios.

El me contemplo por un par de segundos. Su sonrisa se amplio y sus ojos brillaron con anhelo.

Me supe hermosa y deseada ante sus ojos.

Me sentí radiante.

Tiro gentilmente de mi mano, incitándome a salir de la tina. Lo hice y un segundo después estuve parada frente a él, sin más entre nosotros, que la ropa que él llevaba puesta.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, mientras que sus labios abrieron un camino desde mi húmedo cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, reclamándolos como suyos.

—Te buscaría en esta y mil vidas mas, si alguna vez te perdiera…

—Jamás has de perderme, pues apartada de ti, me perdería a mi misma — le asegure

— ¿Así que esto es el amor?—Pregunto atrayéndome aun mas a su cuerpo—Jamás creí conocerlo.

Mis manos se abrieron paso entre nuestros cuerpos con la única intención de despojarlo de sus ropas.

Su camisa cayo, al igual que cualquier gramo de recato que aun pudiera quedarme.

— ¿Acaso no es el amor la fuerza más poderosa del universo?— pregunte esta vez deslizando mis manos por su torneado pecho—

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse bajo mi contacto. Uní nuestros dorsos, permitiendo que mi abultado busto, rosara el fuerte mármol de su pecho. Mientras que al sur de nuestro eje pude sentir su virilidad encenderse contra mi vientre.

El me deseaba, y su deseo era plenamente correspondido.

—Puedo sentirlo… puedo sentir este amor emerger de lo más profundo de mi ser. Tenías razón. Es poderoso.

Mi sonrisa se amplió ante sus palabras —Te amo hoy, y he de amarte hasta el final de los tiempos —le asegure— Aun cuando la razón te niegue. Aun cuando el tiempo pase y la muerte llegue. Aun cuando en otras vidas mi alma se oscurezca, y este amor llegase a olvidar. Aun así, en el fondo de mi ser, este amor perdurara… latente… buscando con desesperación la forma de llegar a ti, buscando la forma de poder amarte… es una promesa.

Sus brazos me estrecharon aun más cerca de su cuerpo. Quizás sintiendo el miedo de ver posibles mis palabras. — Si tal caso lléguese, y tu amor por mi juraras haber desechado. Aun cuando tu corazón me olvide. Aun cuando este amor desconozcas o rechaces. Aun así, yo seguiré amándote quizás en contra de tus anhelos, yo seguiré buscándote a cada nuevo instante, sin importar la vida, sin importar la muerte, sin importar la forma… mi alma no conocerá descanso, hasta que tú vuelvas a amarme…

Me abrace con fuerza a su cuerpo en respuesta a sus palabras. Mi amor por él era infinito y creía imposible la idea de dejar de amarlo. Mas si el destino me jugara un trago amargo, y mi amor por el pudiese ser olvidado, entonces me complacía saber que él jamás renunciaría, y que buscaría mi amor, aun cuando pareciera causa perdida. Aun cuando yo pueda negarlo. Aun cuando mis manos lo rechazaran. Aun cuando mis labios lo maldijeran. Pues bien se, como lo he dicho, que mi amor por él es poderoso y aun cuando yo pudiera olvidarlo, en lo profundo de mi ser, este amor lo estaría esperando… —te amo… mi querido Maryus —le asegure cerrando los ojos y entregándome aun mas en aquel abrazo

—te amo, y he de amarte mas allá de final de los tiempos…—me aseguro consternado, mientras que yo, sintiéndome la mujer mas dichosa, abrí los ojos y contemple nuestra imagen en el espejo.

Allí estaba él, hermoso, perfecto… enamorado, con sus perfectos ojos esmeralda brillando de amor.

Y allí estaba yo, entre sus brazos, uniendo su dulce mirada a la mía por medio de la imagen en el espejo. Sin más para cubrir mí desnudes, que sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, y larga y húmeda cabellera roja…

—Te amo… mi querida Kya.

* * *

**Hola.**

Si, ya sé que la mayoría se quedo con cara de: QUEEE?

Pero bueno, esto es lo que mi loca imaginación ha dictado. Y como siempre no puedo quitarme el placer de dejarlas en suspenso.

Si, lo sé, soy el diablo. (Ya me lo han dicho)

Bueno, espero les haya gustado.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

Ya casi llega el final, y ahora si es definitivo.

Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo.


	30. El inicio de la batalla

**Hola de nuevo**

Sí, yo tampoco me creo el estar actualizando tan rápido. Pero bueno, ya se las debía.

Este es quizás el penúltimo capítulo, eso depende de cuánto de extienda el siguiente.

Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios por favor.

* * *

**30.- El inicio de la batalla.**

**SERENA PVO**

Allí estaba él, hermoso, perfecto… enamorado, con sus perfectos ojos esmeralda brillando de amor.

Y allí estaba yo, entre sus brazos, uniendo su dulce mirada a la mía por medio de la imagen en el espejo. Sin más para cubrir mí desnudes, que sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, y mi larga y húmeda cabellera roja…

—Te amo… mi querida Kya —afirmo él con voz dulce y enamorada.

Y fue allí, en ese preciso segundo que reaccione. La imagen en el espejo, así como en nombre con el que me llamo, me hicieron reaccionar.

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, logrando como resultado que el diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras que yo caí al piso golpeando mi cabeza con el borde de la tina.

Quede ligeramente aturdida por un par de segundos. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de recuperar los sentidos. Un ligero dolor se instaló en la parte derecha superior de mi frente, lleve mi mano hacia el origen de ese dolor, y un segundo después contemple algunos cabellos rubios, humedecidos no solo por el agua de mi reciente baño, sino por el rojo carmesí de mi propia sangre.

* * *

**SEIYA PVO**

Esta era quizás la quinta vez que me despertaba. Me sentía ansioso. Inquiero. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Me incorpore en la cama y me quede sentado en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? — Era la voz de Taiki

— ¿Quién podría dormir sintiendo el aire tan pesado? — Refunfuño Yaten

—Señal de problemas —Aseguro el mayor de mis hermanos—Sin duda la próxima batalla está muy cerca.

Gire mi rostro y observe el cielo nocturno —El brillo de las estrellas se ha opacado…

—No son las estrellas lo que me preocupa —Afirmo Yaten —Mira el aspecto de la luna.

Lo hice. El tenía razón. La luna lucia diferente, opaca, marchita…

—_Tengo un mal presentimiento—_ Se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo.

Taiki, Yaten y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Al abrirla nos encontramos con los preocupados rostros de Setsuna y Rey.

Casi de inmediato otra puerta se abrió, y por ella aparecieron Lita, Mina y Amy.

Esto se ponía cada vez más raro y preocupante…

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

Escuche unos murmullos provenientes del pasillo. Cruce fugazmente la mirada con Michiru, y después ambas nos encaminamos a la puerta, al abrirla nos encontramos a los Kuo, y al resto de las chicas, solo hacían falta Hotaru, Luna, Artemis y Serena.

—Baya, al parecer no somos las únicas incapaces de dormir esta noche —Murmure atrayendo la atención de todos hacia nosotras.

—El momento ha llegado. Aun sin estar consientes… podemos sentirlo—Murmuro Hotaru saliendo de su habitación.

— ¿Lo han notado? ¡¿Pueden sentir su presencia?—La exaltada voz de Artemis llego a nosotros desde la escalera. — él está aquí, su aura es apenas detectable, pero es él ¡Maryus está en esta casa!

Sentí que la sangre se congelo en mis venas y pude ver el pánico inundar el rostro de todos.

No era posible. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría ese hombre llegar hasta acá sin que ninguna de las sailors lo percibiera? ¿Sin que ninguna de las outers se percatara de su presencia? ¡¿Cómo?

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me sobresalte al escucharlo. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando conmigo? ¿En qué momento había olvidado su presencia?

Se inclino ante mí, y pude ver el perfecto mármol de su pecho desnudo. En ese instante lo recordé ¡Yo me encontraba desnuda ante el!

Volví a empujarlo, logrando esta vez que el cayera sentado frente a mí, mientras que yo, tome la toalla más cercana y con ella cubrí mi cuerpo.

Él fijo su vista en mi nuevamente, y yo, sin saber porque, repentinamente me sentí indefensa y temerosa.

Empecé a temblar.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? —Pregunte notablemente confundida — ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?

—Nada —Respondió él apresurado en su respuesta—Jamás te tocaría en contra de tus deseos.

Sentí mis lágrimas comenzando a correr por mis mejillas. Tenía miedo y no estaba segura del porque.

—Por favor… no llores— Me pidió con voz dolida

—No lo entiendo…yo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto? — El me miro consternado, sin embargo no respondió.

Yo por mi parte estaba asustada. No por él. Sino por mí misma. Por mi sentir. Por mi actuar. Porque podía percibir a flor de piel mis deseos de acercarme a Maryus. Mi ansiedad por besar sus labios. Por hacer desaparecer la tela que aun cubría nuestros cuerpos.

Porque sentía mi sangre arder en deseo al contemplarlo ahí, a medio desnudar, a tan solo un paso de mi cuerpo ya semidesnudo.

— ¿Acaso ella se ha liberado? ¿Acaso es su sentir lo que yo siento? ¿Son sus deseos los que doblegan mi ser? ¿Los que estremecen mi cuerpo?

El me observó con fijeza. Su mirada se enterneció. — ¿Necesitas utilizarla para poder justificarte? —Pregunto— ¿Tan difícil te resultaría amarme?

Medite su pregunta por un momento. Trate de hacerme a mi misma un análisis interno tratando de detectar la presencia de Kya. No la encontré. En ese momento comprendí que solo éramos Maryus y yo.

Su pregunta volvió a escucharse en mi mente — _¿Tan difícil te resultaría amarme?_

Fije mi mirada en la suya —No— respondí con sinceridad —Por el contrario… lo deseo.

Se incorporo un poco y se acerco a mi — Ahora lo veo más claro que nunca. Gracias a la intervención del cristal dorado, has sido purificada. Tú eres el ángel de la luz, de alguna forma él se ha fusionado en ti, y aun vive. Ha cumplido su propósito. Lo veo en tus ojos.

—No lo comprendo. Estoy confundida… tengo miedo.

— ¿Acaso le temes a mi cercanía?

—No, por el contrario, temo que puedas alejarte.

— ¿Me amas?—pregunto de pronto.

Sentí mi corazón desbocarse exigiendo que le diera un _sí _como respuesta. Sin embargo mi razón, e incluso una parte de mi confuso corazón, gritaban férreamente el nombre del más joven de los Kuo.

—Seiya— Me escuche murmurar su nombre mientas una fugaz lagrima surcaba mi mejilla.

La expresión de su mirada se turbo por un segundo.

— ¿Seiya?—Pregunto Maryus en un tono que delataba cierto celo y reproche.

Desvié la mirada sintiéndome extrañamente traidora hacia ambos hombres.

— ¿Es él a quien amas?— Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Sentí miedo. Miedo de que fuera en busca de aquel cuyo nombre había pronunciado. Miedo de que lo dañara.

Los rasgos de su rostro se ensombrecieron. Parecía molesto, y yo por el contrario, comencé a sentirme aun más temerosa.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta, y yo, en un reflejo involuntario, sujete una de sus piernas.

* * *

**SEIYA PVO**

Mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo en dirección a su habitación. Ella era su objetivo.

Pude sentir como todos los demás se lanzaban en la misma dirección. Abrí la puerta y entramos. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada y la oscuridad era apenas mitigada por la tenue luz que provenía de la luna.

Mis ojos, y seguramente los del resto se posaron sobre la cama de mi bombón. Ella no se encontraba allí, de hecho, la cama aun estaba hecha, sin rastros de haber sido usada esa noche.

— ¡Bombón! —la llame en un grito desesperado al percatarme de la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta del baño. Ella estaba allí, y seguramente, el estaba con ella.

Corrí en dirección al baño, el resto me siguió, y de repente, de la nada, fui lanzado varios metros atrás por una fuerza desconocida.

* * *

**LITA PVO**

Vimos el cuerpo de Seiya volar hasta caer contra el espejo del tocador, haciéndolo añicos. Yaten y Taiki se acercaron a socorrerlo. —Hay una especie de barrera de energía —Murmuro poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

—Entonces debemos derribarla— Afirme yo llamando al poder de mi planeta para así transformarme.

De inmediato el resto me secundo, y nuevamente las once sailors estaban presentes y determinadas a llegar a su princesa…

* * *

**MERCURY PVO**

Sailors Mars apunto su llameante saeta en contra de aquella barrera que ante nuestros ojos no existía. Sin embargo estaba allí, podíamos percibir su energía, y sabíamos que era esta misma barrera la que resguardaba la esencia de sabio. Es por eso que no nos habíamos percatado de su presencia.

El estaba allí, con ella… con nuestra princesa, y nosotras debíamos llegar a su lado, protegerla… sin importar el costo.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

Bajo su vista hacia mí y me observo por un segundo. Sus facciones nuevamente se suavizaron.

—No comprendo nada— Le dije siendo sincera — ¿Acaso me he vuelto loca? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Qué me has hecho?

Lo vi sonreír tiernamente, sin ningún grado de burla o cinismo. —Perdóname —Me pidió logrando confundirme aun mas —Es verdad que aun no lo comprendes ¿Cierto?—pregunto inclinándose una vez más frente a mí.

Negué en silencio.

Volvió a sonreír y llevo su mano derecha a mi mejilla. Su ligero toque logro estremecerme por completo. Cerré los ojos y disfrute la gentileza de su caricia.

—En el pasado brinde mi lealtad a Selene, pero mi corazón perteneció solo a Kya. — inicio algún tipo de relato. —Nos amábamos más que a la vida misma, y juramos por siempre amarnos aun más allá del final de los tiempos. Ella preservaría su amor hacia mí, sin importar los designios de la vida, mientras que yo, me aferraría ha ese amor en cualquiera de nuestras vidas.

—Selene brindo su aprobación, aun sabiendo que Meyrak jamás lo aceptaría. Kya y yo nos amamos a escondidas del concilio. Sin embargo, lo supieron, y nuestras vidas terminaron.

—Tras la maldición que Kya sello con su propia sangre, Selene, en su infinita compasión, designo el nacimiento del ángel de la luz, quien tendría como propósito devolverme el amor de Kya. —Abrí nuevamente los ojos y me tope con su dulce mirada— Jamás estuvo tan claro—me aseguro profundizando su caricia.

Lo vi sonreír al tiempo que una fugaz lágrima cruzaba su mejilla. —Selene ha cumplido su promesa. Me ha devuelto su amor… _en ti. _— Aseguro con ternura y ante esas palabras las respuestas vinieron a mi mente como fugaces flashes inundando mi memoria.

—_Te ves radiante, y puedo sentir tu aura mucho más cálida. Es como si el dolor y el odio que hasta hace poco ensuciaba tu esencia, hubiera desaparecido. _

—_Ahora lo veo. Tu odio ha desaparecido junto a todo rastro de ella. Pero en tu mirada aun puedo verla, y al amor que alguna vez me juro seria eterno._

—_Está aquí y a la vez ausente. ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes?_

—_Siempre fue su amor… jamás el tuyo… tu jamás me has amado. Y ahora tú odio no está… tampoco el suyo…_

— _¿Acaso no es el amor la fuerza más poderosa del universo? ¿Acaso no es el amor incapaz de coexistir con el odio? ¿Acaso no busca el amor constantemente un corazón que pueda contenerlo? ¿No hace el odio lo mismo?_

— _Ahora lo veo. Ahora que están separadas temporalmente… puedo verlo. Tu eres lo mejor de ambas y ella… lo contrario._

—_No lo has notado ¿Cierto? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que algo de ti se ha unido a ella y a su vez, tú compartes algo, que debía ser solo suyo?_

—_Siempre fue evidente, y aun así, aun viéndolo, aun sintiéndolo, no pudimos… ¡Que idiotas hemos sido!_

—_Aun cuando tu corazón me olvide. Aun cuando este amor desconozcas o rechaces. Aun así, yo seguiré amándote quizás en contra de tus anhelos, yo seguiré buscándote a cada nuevo instante, sin importar la vida, sin importar la muerte, sin importar la forma… mi alma no conocerá descanso, hasta que tú vuelvas a amarme…_

—_Te veo, siempre he podido verte y siempre he de reconocer tu amor sin importar la imagen en que se presente. _

Sentí las lagrimas correr libremente por mis mejillas. Finalmente lo había comprendido. Finalmente entendía el porqué de las palabras de Maryus… su significado. Y a su vez, pude también comprender el porqué de mi sentir, de mi actuar, de mis propias palabras…

Maryus tenía razón, no era mi propio amor por él lo que yo expresaba, era el suyo, el de Kya, más libre y más intenso que antes, más palpable…

La intervención de cristal dorado lo había propiciado todo, ya que al aislar la maldad de Kya, había encerrado con ella no solo su odio, sino también en mío. Es por eso que el cristal de plata vivió a responderme, y es por eso que ahora me siento nuevamente purificada.

Maryus fue el primero en notarlo, incluso antes que yo misma. Al verme liberada de Kya, y del odio que había albergado en mi interior todo este tiempo, el cristal de plata había recuperado su esencia y en consecuencia, había logrado purificarme.

No solo eso, sino que el ángel de la luz también fue beneficiado. Ahora somos uno mismo. Y juntos hemos cumplido la promesa que Selene le brindo a Maryus en aquella otra vida. Hemos rescatado el amor de Kya, y ahora ese amor vive en mi interior…latente, anhelando poder realizarse de manera plena.

—_No lo has notado ¿cierto? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que algo de ti se ha unido a ella y a su vez, tú compartes algo, que debía ser solo suyo?_

— _¿Acaso no es el amor incapaz de coexistir con el odio? ¿Acaso no busca el amor constantemente un corazón que pueda contenerlo? ¿No hace el odio lo mismo?_

Sus palabras me resultan claras ahora. Si, el odio que albergaba mi interior se ha fusionado al intenso odio que ella representa, y a su vez, su amor ha venido a mí buscando refugio.

—_Puedo verla… al verte, y puedo sentirla… al sentirte. Ya toda esta claro. Ahora tú eres mi prioridad, y no ella._

Si, ahora todo estaba claro.

— ¿Lo has comprendido? —Escuche su dulce voz sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Asentí, al tiempo que limpiaba de mis mejillas el rastro de mis lágrimas.

— ¿Te tranquiliza saberlo?—Pregunto con inocencia

— ¿Tranquilizarme?—Mi voz sonó herida. Me aleje de él un poco y me puse de pie. Tome una bata y me la puse dejando caer a mis piel la toalla que me cubría. Gire sobre mis talones y lo encaré — ¿Qué parte debe tranquilizarme? ¿El saber que soy esclava de unos sentimientos que no son propios? —Pregunte reprocharte— ¿Qué hay de mí, de mis anhelos? ¿Del amor que yo siento? ¿Acaso seré siempre un títere entre los sentimientos de ambos… tu amor… su odio?

Se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. —Tú eres mi prioridad. El amor de ella es todo lo que yo anhelaba y tu… tu lo has rescatado, puedo verlo... aun en cuando sea tu rostro, aun cuando sea tu cuerpo… puedo ver su amor brillando en tus ojos…

Acerco su mano a mí quizás dispuesto a acariciar una vez más mi mejilla. Di un paso hacia atrás apartándome de él —No me toques. Ambos sabemos que soy vulnerable a tus caricias.

Lo vi sonreír al haberle confirmado con mis palabras, la magnitud de sensaciones que su cercanía me provocaba.

—Te libraremos de ella. Lucharemos juntos. Encontraremos la forma. Kya ahora es tan solo un ente de maldad. Un parasito que ha invadido tu cuerpo y amenaza tu vida.

Lo observe en silencio por un par de segundos. Se veía radiante, dichoso… feliz. Y me veía con absoluta devoción y con un inmenso amor brillando en su mirada.

Baje la vista sintiéndome repentinamente culpable. Yo no lo amaba. Mi amor ya estaba designado para otro hombre. Aquel que me había brindado una segunda oportunidad. Que me había regalado una nueva ilusión, que me había dado esperanzas, mi amor estaba designado para Seiya.

—El amor de Kya te corresponde utilizándome como medio. Sin embargo, mi propio amor y mi corazón ya están destinados a otro hombre. —Confesé devolviendo mi mirada a la suya.

Esperaba su reacción. Su mirada dura. Sus manos hechas puño, una amenaza hacia la vida del otro hombre. Sin embargo, lo que obtuve fue la declaración de una nueva esperanza —Entonces conquistare también tu corazón y tendré el amor de las dos mujeres que amo, en una sola.

La dulzura de sus palabras me hizo sonreír. Sin dura Maryus podría ser el hombre ideal de cualquier mujer, y una parte de mí lamentaba saber que yo no era esa mujer. Mi corazón ya tenía dueño.

* * *

**VINUS PVO**

Vimos fallar cada uno de nuestros ataques. Esa maldita barrera empezaba a parecerme impenetrable.

Uno tras otro nuestros más poderosos ataques llegaban a ella y en cuanto la tocaban… desaparecían, de alguna forma eran absorbidos.

Estúpidamente nos dimos cuenta ya tarde, de que nuestros poderes la fortalecían. Uranus lo descubrió en carne propia, ya que al desesperarse había atacado de frente, tan solo con su espada, y en consecuencia había sido repelida con mucha más fuerza de la utilizada en contra de Seiya.

¿Qué podíamos hacer?

* * *

**MARS PVO**

Nuestra desesperación estaba al límite. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando detrás de aquella puerta? ¿Y si Serena estaba herida? ¿Cómo podríamos llegar a ella?

¡Maldición! Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan desesperadamente inútil.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

Dio un paso al frente acortando la distancia, sin que yo tuviera tiempo de poner objeción a su cercanía.

Su mano derecha voló hasta mi mejilla, mientras que su izquierda se posiciono tiernamente en mi cintura, uniendo nuestros cuerpos. Y en el siguiente segundo, unió sus labios a los míos haciéndome estremecer ante la pasión y profundidad de su beso.

Una vez más fui perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Una vez más éramos solo él y yo. Una vez más el mundo entero había desaparecido al sentirme entre sus brazos.

Su beso se intensifico aun más y su cuerpo se inclino hacia mí, obligándome a ceder espacio.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, los mismo que él dio hacia mí. Mi espalda toco la fría loseta de la pared que detuvo nuestros pasos. No me importo. No me afecto. Yo solo deseaba seguir sintiéndolo a él… disfrutándolo.

Me entregue aun más a su beso. Lo correspondí quizás con la misma pasión con la que él me besaba, mientras que nuestras manos empezaron a secundar esa acción con pasionales caricias.

Me sentía extasiada, y pude notar como todo rastro de temor o inseguridad se desvanecía ante sus caricias.

Lo quería a él, más cerca, más mío… mucho más…

Sus besos y sus caricias comenzaban a enloquecerme por completo. Pude sentir como todo gramo de conciencia o duda fue desapareciendo.

Me sentí elevar a las alturas del éxtasis y aun así, yo quería más.

Sin embargo, de repente, pude apreciar como algo dentro de mí pareció rasgarse. A mis oídos llego el claro sonido de un crujido acompañado de un intenso dolor proveniente de mi pecho.

El miedo me invadió y pude sentir como si el piso a mis pies hubiera desaparecido. Mis rodillas se doblaron. Maryus me sujeto entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras que yo sentía que mis fuerzas me habían abandonado por completo.

Me sentí caer en un profundo y obscuro abismo.

— ¡Serenety!— lo escuche llamarme con angustia, y su vos me pareció lejana.

Caí.

Caí.

Y sentí con toda claridad el golpe que mi cuerpo dio contra el frio suelo de aquel profundo abismo.

El dolor me invadió, me sentí por completo hecha añicos. Todo el cuerpo me dolía, y un inmenso miedo me estremeció ante la sola idea de moverme.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme inmersa en aquella profunda oscuridad.

. —_Serenety_—Escuche una voz canturreando mi nombre de manera burlona. Permanecí inmóvil, con miedo a moverme.

—_Serenety—_ Volví a escucharla y esta vez me pareció conocida.

Gire mi rostro en dirección a la voz. No veía nada, pero pude notar con gran alivio que el movimiento no me produjo dolor alguno.

—Serenety— Me incorpore comprobando que por algún milagro, me encontraba ilesa. El dolor había desaparecido.

Me puse de pie y camine en medio de la oscuridad sin rumbo fijo, solo siguiendo esa voz. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?—Pregunte confusa.

—_Serenety_— Su burlesco canturreo fue su única respuesta.

Continúe caminando y de pronto choque contra una dura superficie negra. Puse mis manos sobre ella. Parecía una muralla interminable. ¿Dónde diablos me encontraba?

—_Aquí Serenety, aquí estoy — _

Camine en dirección a la voz con mi mano aun deslizándose por la superficie del muro. De pronto, a lo lejos pude ver una pequeña pero notable ráfaga de luz. Curri hacia ella, y al llegar, descubrí una pequeña fisura en el muro, quizás de poco más de dos centímetro que se extendía a la altura de mis ojos por casi dos metros a lo largo.

Me puse de puntillas—Hola—llame a través de la pequeña grieta, y después me incline para tratar de ver algo del otro lado. Nada. Solo la luz parecía habitar aquel espacio, y de pronto — ¡Serenety! —grito mi nombre, fuerte, claro y con todo el odio que poseía.

Sus furiosos ojos color rubí me veían de forma amenazante. —Heme aquí Serenety, encerrada en esta absurda prisión que no podrá contenerme por mucho tiempo.

Contuve la respiración al comprenderlo. Una vez más me encontraba en mi subconsciente, pero esta vez ella no era tan solo una voz amenazante. Podía verla, podía ver sus furioso ojos atreves de esta muralla fisurada, que sin duda era la prisión que el cristal dorado había creado para ella.

—Dime ¿Qué has hecho a mis espaldas? —Pregunto con sarcasmo

No respondí.

—El tiempo se te acaba Serenety y mi paciencia también.

—Yo… —Murmure sin saber exactamente que decirle a la mujer que ansiaba mi muerte— Quizás aun exista alguna forma… quizás aun pueda ayudarte… quizás pueda purificarte de ese odio que te consume… quizás puedas recuperar el amor por el que en otra vida vivías, por el que en otra vida moriste… quizás…

— ¿Amor?... —Me interrumpió arrogante— Si, lo recuerdo. Más ya no lo ansió. He renunciado a ese amor, y ahora el odio me hace más poderosa. Me alimenta. Me fortalece. —Aseguro desafiante —Puedes quedarte con el amor y disfrútalo el poco tiempo que te queda, porque tus minutos ya están contados.

—Quizás aun podría haber una esperanza… si tan solo tu….

— ¡Maldita estúpida idealista! ¿No lo comprendes? En mí ya no hay amor, yo soy tu contraparte perfecta, tu odio y tu temor me han alimentado, y el amor que alguna vez llegue a sentir, ¡lo he desterrado…! ¡Yo soy Kya! La más poderosa hechicera, y juro que he de acabar con todo lo que alguna vez amaste, lo que alguna vez yo ame. No dejare rastro alguno de amor en el universo entero. Mi legado será la muerte, y tú, estúpida princesita, será mi primera presa. Bañare tu cuerpo con la sangre de los que hoy amas y a tus oídos llegaran sus lamentos de agonía. Nada quedara. ¡Nada!

— ¡No!—Grite yo sintiéndome en verdad temerosa y desesperada, mientras que sus fuertes carcajadas resonaban en todas direcciones.

— ¡Teme Serenety! Teme por los tuyos y teme por tu mundo, ¡Porque a todos destruiré!

— ¡No, no, no! —Repetía de forma desesperada, y en medio de mi llanto y sus carcajadas pudo escucharse un crujido.

Una nueva grieta en aquella pared de había creado.

Guarde silencio tratando de controlarme. Mi temor la hacía más fuerte.

Respire profundo intentando recuperar mi entereza —Quizás puedas vencerme, pero no te lo pondré fácil. —Le asegure mientras limpiaba el rastro de mis lagrimas— ¡Luchare contra ti hasta mi último aliento!

La expresión de sus ojos cambio del odio al completo cinismo —Pues entonces no los desperdicies —Propuso divertida— Porque incluso tus alientos ya están contados —Aseguro desafiante para después volver a soltar sus tétricas carcajadas.

— ¿Serenety?—Escuche la lejana voz de Maryus que llegaba a mí en medio de aquella penumbra, y al mirar atrás, vi una columna de luz.

Me dirigí hacia ella. Era brillante, cegadora. Ingrese a la luz, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos volví a verme reflejada en sus hermosas pupilas verde esmeralda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? perdiste la conciencia sin razón aparente—Me informo

—Ella… ella es la razón —Le afirme yo saliendo de su abrazo—La prisión en la que se encuentra no resistirá mucho tiempo…

* * *

**MAKER PVO**

— ¡Bombón!— El desgarrador grito de Fighter hizo eco en nuestros oídos, al momento en que vimos como terca, e inútilmente se lanzaba una vez más contra aquella barrera.

¿El resultado? Una vez más fue repelida.

— ¡Bombón!— Volvió a llamarla poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Healer y yo la sujetamos antes de que volviera a lanzarse contra aquella invisible muralla.

— ¡No seas idiota! No conseguirás nada de esta manera.

— Healer tiene razón. Debemos buscar otra forma.

— ¡Suéltenme!—Exigió desesperada— ¿Acaso no lo entienden? ¡Ese maldito esta con ella! ¡Podría estar herida!

Hicimos caso omiso a su reclamo y como resultado, Fighter hiso lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos… seguir llamándola con desesperación.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

— ¡Serena!— Su grito me hizo estremecer, se escuchaba asustada y desesperada. Fighter jamás me llamaba por mi nombre.

Vi una tenue pero arrogante sonrisa formarse en los labios de Maryus. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

Me aleje del sabio sin que pudiera detenerme, y corrí hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

Frente a mí, a un par de metros, se encontraba Fighter fuertemente sujetado por Maker y Helear, luchando por liberarse de su agarre, tratando de llegar a mí. Y a un par de pasos pude notar los afligidos rostros de mis sailors, quienes se mostraban desesperadas por derribar un invisible muro que nos separaba.

Di un paso al frente, dispuesta a llegar a ellas, dispuesta a llegare a Fighter, al verla ahí, tan asustada por mi seguridad, tan desesperada por protegerme, yo… yo solo podía sentir una inmensa necesidad por refugiarme entre sus brazos.

—_Seiya_—Murmuré su nombre mientras exigía a mi propio cuerpo llegar hasta su alter ego femenino. Sin embargo, el fuerte agarre de Maryus me detuvo.

— ¡Suéltame!—Exigí molesta. —Seguramente han sentido tu llegada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan allí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo los has torturado ante la idea de que yo estaba en peligro?

—Necesitaba un tiempo a solas contigo… sin interrupciones. —Fue su respuesta.

— ¿Interrupciones? —Pregunte sintiéndome aun más molesta— ¡Míralos! Esas son las personas a quienes más amo en este mundo. ¡Mira sus rostros! ¿Acaso no ves la angustia que les has causado?

—La veo… —Aseguro con semblante serio—pero no me importa. —Su férreo agarre no cedió — Tu eres mi única prioridad. En ti he recuperado lo único que yo buscaba. No hay nada más que me interese.

Sus palabras, aunque fueron dulces, lograron infundirme un profundo miedo. Miedo por aquellos que gritaban mi nombre del otro lado de aquella barrera. Miedo, porque en ese justo momento recordé algo que Maryus había dicho en nuestro encuentro anterior.

—_No renunciaré al amor que nos juramos mutuamente. Me aferrare… sin importar el precio…_

* * *

**HILER PVO**

**Un minuto antes**

Vimos la puerta del baño abrirse abruptamente y por ella apareció Serena, aparentemente ilesa, pero con una notable expresión de miedo y angustia en su rostro. Se veía sumamente asustada.

Su mirada analizo nuestros rostros rápidamente. Pude leer en sus labios como se formo el nombre de mi hermano, y de inmediato, ella se lanzo a nuestro encuentro. Sin embargo, aquel hombre la sujeto con fuerza impidiendo que diera un paso más.

Serena se resistió y ante nosotros fue notoria una discusión que no podía llegar a nuestros oídos.

El se veía molesto, determinado a todo. Mientras que ella, en medio del temor que se dibujaba en su rostro, de un segundo a otro expresó una férrea determinación para liberarse de su captor.

Y lo hizo…

* * *

**SERENA PVO.**

**Un segundo antes.**

Temí por la seguridad de mis seres queridos. Por primera vez, pude ver a Maryus como una amenaza real hacia sus vidas. Ellos jamás permitirían su cercanía, jamás lo aceptarían como aliado, ni nada parecido, y por consiguiente, ese simple hecho los convertía en enemigos del apuesto hombre.

Lo comprendí de forma rápida y aterradora. El trato que Maryus y yo hubiéramos hecho horas antes, ya no tenía validez alguna. El ya no estaba interesado en recuperar a Kya, ahora yo era el único objeto de su deseo.

—Quizás yo sea tu prioridad— Le dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre — ¡Pero ellos son la mía!

Logre soltarme y corrí hacia aquella invisible pared que nos separaba. Corrí hacia Fighter y pude sentir la peligrosa carga de poder que aquella barrera despedía.

— ¡Espera! —Escuche el urgente llamado de Maryus a mi espalda— Te harás daño— me aseguro quizás esperando que detuviera mis pasos.

No lo hice. No me detuve.

— ¡Serena no! —Me grito la nerviosa voz de Luna, quizás tratando de advertirme del daño que aquella barrera provocaba al ser tocada.

Una vez mas no hice caso. Estaba segura que Maryus no permitiría que su creación me dañara.

* * *

**MAKER PVO.**

Lo hizo, ella se libero después de un forcejeo y corrió hacia nosotras. Vi como él grito algo a sus espaldas. Ella no se detuvo.

Corrió en dirección a nosotras, en dirección a Fighter.

— ¡Serena no! —Escuche el grito nervioso de Luna, quizás tratando de advertirle del daño que aquella barrera provocaba al ser tocada.

Serena no se detuvo.

El miedo nos invadió.

Healer y yo aflojamos nuestra sujeción en contra de Fighter, permitiendo de manera inconsciente que se liberada y corriera hacia la rubia.

Serena ya estaba a tan solo un par de pasos de nosotras, a tan solo un segundo de alcanzar aquella invisible muralla que seguramente lograría hacerle un gran daño.

Sentí mi piel estremeceré ante esa posibilidad. Desee poder evitarlo, pero sabía que sería inútil.

La vi acercarse aun más y lanzarse ansiosa a los brazos de Fighter.

Ninguna barrera la detuvo.

* * *

**SERENA PVO.**

Tenía razón. La barrera se desvaneció justo en el momento en que yo logre alcanzarla y fueron los cálidos brazos de Fighter los que me recibieron del otro lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto con nerviosismo analizando mi rostro— ¿Te ha hecho daño?

No fui capaz de responderle. Tan solo me aferre a su cuerpo buscando contra su pecho alguna clase de refugio.

El desvaneció su transformación logrando que yo me sintiera aun mas abrigada entre sus masculinos brazos.

— ¿Qué le has hecho maldito bastardo?—Estallo Uranus lanzándose al ataque

Maryus no se inmuto. De hecho pareció ni siquiera escuchar las furiosas palabras de la sailors. Su vista estaba clavada en mí. Molesta, reprochante… celosa.

La espada de Uranus estaba por alcanzarlo, cuando el, con tan solo un movimiento de su mano, logro lanzar a la aguerrida sailor a varios metros de distancia.

La señora del viento se puso de pie sin mayor problema y junto a ella, el resto de las sailors clavaron su mirada desafiante en el enemigo frente a ellas.

_Crash. _Sentí un crujido en mi interior. El miedo me paralizo, al tiempo que su voz volvió a hacer eco en mi mente.

—_Serenety— _me llamo burlona.

Debía tranquilizarme, el miedo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos le estaba dando la fuerza para derrumbar la prisión en la que se encontraba.

_Crash._

Mi respiración se acelero. ¡No podía evitarlo! La sola idea de que ella se liberara me causaba un infinito pánico.

_Crash._

—_Serenety… ¿estás lista?_

Sentí mi cuerpo empezar a temblar aun en los brazos de Seiya. — ¿Bombón?… ¿Qué te sucede?

Cerré los ojos tratando de hacer acopio de todo mi dominio. Debía calmarme. Debía detenerla.

_Crash._

¡No lo estaba consiguiendo! La sola idea de que aquellos en la habitación conocieran la verdad que yo les había ocultado tan férreamente me estaba atormentando.

Escuche un nuevo _Crash _seguido de sus tétricas carcajadas. Abrí los ojos y enfoque mi vista en la única persona capaz de comprenderme en esos momentos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en sus ojos se reflejo el miedo que mi simple mirada le había transmitido. Kya estaba a punto de liberarse.

—_Serenety… ¿Ya te has despedido?_

— ¡No!—Grite con todas mis fuerzas al tiempo que empujaba a Seiya de mi lado. No quería que nadie se acercara. No quería que nadie sintiera la esencia de Kya despertando dentro de mi cuerpo.

Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza con desesperación. Sus intensan carcajadas resonaban en mi mente con insistencia, con cinismo… deleitándose en la agonía de mi situación.

— ¿Serena que te sucede?—Escuche la angustiada voz Luna, quien se acerco a mí tratando de brindarme alguna clase de ayuda.

— ¿Bombón?

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo maldito? —Escuche la colérica pregunta de Júpiter, quien seguramente, al igual que el resto, estaba atribuyendo mi actual estado a la presencia de antiguo sabio.

—_Observa sus rostros por última vez Serenety, ya que quizás la próxima ocasión en que los veas, estarán cubiertos de sangre._

— ¡No, no… aun no! —Suplique quebrantada

Pero ella jamás cedería ante mis suplicas.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron. Mi respiración comenzó a dificultarse, había llegado el momento. No había marcha atrás. Ella no cedería.

—Ahhh—grite aun en contra de mis deseos. El dolor de su resurgimiento me estaba destrozando el interior.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarme de mis sailors. De inmediato pensé en el guardián del fuego. —Fay….

No pude pronunciar su nombre. Ella me lo había impedido. Estaba pasando. Ella comenzaba a resurgir.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que las sailors sintieran su presencia? ¿Antes de que todos mis planes de desplomaran ante mis ojos?

No debían saberlo. Kya no debía tener esa ventaja. No podía permitirlo.

Clave mi vista una vez más en Maryus. El correspondía mi mirada. Lo vi dispuesto a pasar por encima de cualquiera para llegar a mí.

Mis sailors lo rodeaban.

* * *

**SETSUNA PVO.**

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo maldito? —Escuche la colérica pregunta de Júpiter.

Nuestra princesa claramente estaba sufriendo algún extraño ataque perpetrado por el hombre frente a nosotras.

No sabíamos que. No sabíamos cómo. Lo único de lo que éramos consientes era de su mirada sobre ella, y del dolor y la angustia que ella estaba padeciendo.

Rodeamos a ese maldito. Seiya volvió a transformarse dispuesto a encabezar el ataque. Se veía firmemente determinado a destruir a aquel hombre que lograba arrancar de la garganta de nuestra princesa aquello agónicos gritos.

— ¡Sáquenla de aquí!—Les ordenes a Luna y Artemis esperando que al verse liberada de la presencia de aquel hombre, su dolor desapareciera.

* * *

**SERENA PVO.**

—Serena ven con nosotros, te sacaremos de aquí —Me pidió Artemis en compañía de Luna.

Lo comprendí de inmediato. Las sailors estaban dispuestas a iniciar una batalla en contra del sabio. Y me querían lejos de esa batalla.

—Yo la pondré a salvo—Escuche la voz de Saturn quien se había acercado a mi sin que yo me percatara. Se inclino y tomo mi mano. Artemis y Luna se apartaron mostrando en su rostro una ligera tranquilidad al verme protegida por la sailor.

El campo de energía de Saturn nos rodio

—Ha comenzado—Le informe sabiendo que ella podría comprenderme.

—Lo sé, pronto todos podrán sentirlo.

—No lo permitas—Suplique aferrándome a su agarre—No deben saber que somos una misma.

Asintió, y un segundo después, ambas desaparecimos…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo**

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Dudas? ¿Reclamaciones? ¿Tomatazos?

A continuación respondo a los Reviews del capítulo anterior.

**peluches0901**: Calma pelu… tranquila. Quieta con tus ansias de matarme. Jaja. Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas de tus dudas. Mil gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**EternalSailor StarMoon Fozther****: **Mil gracias! ¿La mejor que has leído? Me alagas. Espero no decepcionarte.

**Serena Princesita Hale****: **Bueno, como vez tenias cierta razón, por lo cual te felicito, por lo general pocos pueden in prediciendo mis locuras. Me siento orgullosa de no creer una historia en la que siempre sabes lo que va a pasar.

Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**PRINCESSNERAK: **Hola, gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo haya tranquilizado tus inquietudes un poquito.

Obvio yo tampoco quiero que Seiya se quede solo. Imposible! Te prometo quye buscare la forma de solucionar todo este embrollo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Bansheeyris****; **Confieso que mi idea inicial era dejar la escena del baño como un recuerdo de Kya en Serena. Pero ya ves. Me gusta darles una sorpresa tras otra. ¿A que no te esperabas lo que paso?  
Saludos y gracias por seguir esta historia.


	31. Una Promesa por Cumplir

Hola de nuevo.

Perdón por la demora. Les juro que esta vez si tengo una buena razón. Mi hermano menor se enfermo de gravedad y debieron operarlo de emergencia. Como han de imaginar no tuve ni tiempo, ni ánimos para sentarme frente a una computadora. Gracias a Dios el está bien ahora. Y yo respiro más tranquila.

Les agradezco de mil amores el que sigan esta historia que aun se rehúsa a morir. Lo digo porque este tampoco es el capítulo final. Esta historia se alarga y se alarga casi por voluntad propia. Pero bueno, ya no queda mucho que agregar, así que pronto estaré poniendo la palabra _Fin._

Bueno. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Una Promesa por Cumplir  
**

**ARTEMIS PVO**

Vimos desaparecer a Sailor Saturn ante nuestros ojos, llevándose consigo a nuestra princesa. Eso nos daba un poco de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, casi en el mismo instante en que ellas desaparecieron, se instalo una notable molestia en el rostro del sabio.

—No hay forma de que puedan ocultarla de mí. Sin importar el recóndito rincón de universo al que la envíen, yo la encontrare.

—No permitiremos que la dañes— le aseguro Fighter con voz firme y desafiante.

Maryus ladeo sus labios en una sonrisa que al parecer nadie supo interpretar. Sin embargo, lo que si fue evidente fue la forma crítica e inquisidora en que recorrió con sus ojos a la guerrera. Una de sus cejas se alzo con arrogancia — No será difícil remplazarte— comento sin que pudiéramos comprender el porqué de tal comentario.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. —Sugirió la guerrera del viento apretando con fuerza el agarre de su espada.

—Le hice una promesa y tratare de cumplirla. Pero no me lo pongan difícil, porque si siguen interfiriendo acabare con sus vidas. — Aseguro, y así, un segundo después, el también desapareció.

* * *

**MERCURY PVO**

— ¡Ira tras ella!— Grito Artemis lanzándose por el balcón y emprendiendo su carrera hacia un destino que para la mayoría del resto, resultaba desconocido.

Seguimos sus pasos a la mayor prisa posible.

— ¿En donde esta?—pregunto Fighter con nerviosismo.

—Puedo sentir la energía de Saturn a los pies de la torre de Tokio.

* * *

**MARS PVO**

_¿La torre de Tokio? —_ No pude evitar sentir un intenso escalofrió recorrerme por completo, al recordad las tétricas imágenes que habían venido a mí en aquella visión atroz.

¿Acasos sería posible que mi visión se cumpliera? Rogaba al cielo que no fuera así.

Las cosas habían cambiado, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo esperaba. Ahora contábamos no solo con el apoyo de las Star light, sino que también Artemis y los guardianes de la tierra estaban de nuestro lado. Solo esperaba que aparecieran pronto. Sabíamos perfectamente que necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible.

* * *

**FAYRES PVO**

—Ha comenzado. La tierra puede sentirlo— Me aseguro Geo estando un par de pasos a mis espaldas.

—Lo se

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos? ¿Qué es lo que le prometiste a la princesa que haríamos?— cuestiono ansiosa la voz de Laryus

Amberes se acerco a mí y toco mi hombro— ¿Acaso crees que las sailors no lo notaran? ¡Han comenzado a sospechar y lo sabes! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en darse cuenta de que somos incapaces de atacar al portador del cristal dorado? ¿Acaso crees que no estarán esperando nuestra ayuda en la batalla?

— ¡Las ayudaremos! —Asegure

— ¡¿Cómo? ¿Evitando simplemente que los ataques de Kya las alcancen? ¡Eso no será suficiente! Sus poderes quizás no sirvan para derrotarla, y mientras ella se encuentre en el cuerpo de la princesa nosotros no seremos capaces de atacarla.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sugieren? — Encare a los tres sintiéndome quizás tan inútil y desesperado como ellos— ¿Acaso creen que a mí me complace esta situación?

Bajaron el rostro. Fue nuevamente Ameres quien hablo —Ellas tienen derecho a saberlo.

—Quizás, pero la voluntad de la princesa ha sido otra.

* * *

**SATURN PVO**

Aparecimos a los pies de la torre de Tokio. — ¡Majestad! —Me sentí impotente al verla padecer por un dolor que ante mis ojos no existía. Pero sabía bien que el enemigo la estaba atacando desde el único lugar a donde yo no tenía acceso… en su interior.

La vi llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza sujetándola con fuerza. Comenzó a gritar desesperada y sentí cada grito proveniente de sus labios como un frio puñal clavándose en mi pecho.

Me incline a su lado y la abrace con fuerza sin saber exactamente de que serviría ese acto.

— No olvides tu promesa Saturn, hazlo antes de que ella resurja y salva tu vida. ¡Tú debes detenerla! —Me grito en medio del sufrimiento que la atormentaba y un segundo después, la vi perder la conciencia entre mis brazos.

—_Mi promesa—_ pensé sintiéndome culpable. Jamás debí acceder.

**_RECUERDO_**

—Lo que estoy por decirte, y el especial, lo que estoy por pedirte es algo que quiero que el resto de las sailors siga ignorando. Confió en ti Saturn, pues a pesar de ser la de apariencia más frágil, el poder más grande se esconde dentro de ti, un poder que pronto deberás liberar por mí…

—Mi poder y mi vida entera están a su servicio, majestad.

Ella sonrió, sin embargo, esa sonrisa denotaba un alto grado de tristeza, al igual que sus ojos —Debo hablarte de Maryus y de Kya, y en especial, del lazo que me une a ellos.

Bajo la mirada como si su próximo relato le casara angustia, incluso pena. La vi caminar hasta la cama y tomar asiento. Yo gire quedando nuevamente de pie frente a ella. La vi respirar profundo y un segundo después comenzó con un relato que me pareció tan irreal como espeluznante.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué a ella?

—No puedo culparlos… después de todo ambos han sufrido demasiado—Aseguro mi princesa— Maryus solo desea recuperar el amor que le fue arrebatado. El es un buen hombre, y desearía que en mis manos estuviera la posibilidad de brindarle lo que busca. Pero no es así, y Kya por el contrario, crece dentro de mi dispuesta a liberarse y a destruir todo en su camino, ella ya no siente amor, el único sentimiento que la embarga es el odio, y el deseo de consumar una venganza que podría significar el fin de todo por cuanto hemos luchado….¡No podemos permitirlo!

—Maryus esta cegado por su anhelo de recuperarla y no es capaz de comprender que ella ya no es la mujer que alguna vez amo. Hará cualquier cosa por recuperarla y matara a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

Comencé a sentirme impotente y temerona. Comencé incluso a vislumbrar la petición que pronto escaparía de sus labios. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y aparte mí vista de ella al sentir como una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

—Lo matare —Le asegure a mi princesa aun con mi vista lejos de ella —Matare a Maryus y a cualquiera que intente dañarla… destruiré el universo entero con tal de protegerla, pero por favor, no me pida que alce mi mano en su contra, no podría…

Sin previo aviso sentí sus frágiles brazos rodeando mi cuerpo en un abrazo — Si puedes— aseguro a mi oído con voz quebrada. —Debes hacerlo.

Me aparte de ella liberándome de su abrazo y di un par de pasos hacia atrás para después fijar mi vista en sus cristalinos ojos —Pero… majestad ¿Cómo? Yo…

—Aun tengo una esperanza. Aun tengo fe de poder hablar con ella, de brindarle una nueva oportunidad, de liberarla de ese odio que la consume, de ofrecerle mi cuerpo a fin de que pueda retomar su vida. Aun creo que es posible convencer a Maryus de llevarse lejos a Kya, a un lugar distante en el que puedan comenzar de cero.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Dónde quedaría usted majestad?

—Yo… —Bajo la vista al tiempo que un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos — Yo finalmente perecería en el interior de mi propio cuerpo…

—Pero…

— ¡No me importa Saturn! No me importa morir. Hare lo necesario para salvar la vida de este planeta. Para salvar a los que amo… ¡Debes entenderlo!

— ¡No!— refute yo con molestia — No lo entiendo. ¡No lo acepto! ¿Por qué debe sacrificarse? ¿Por qué siempre opta por ser la victima? ¿Por qué no buscar otra solución? ¿Acaso no lo ve? Su amor siempre la ha cegado. Siempre pensando en los demás. Siempre colocándose al frente de la batalla. ¿Acaso no comprende que ese es mi deber? ¿El debes de sus sailors? ¿Le es tan fácil renunciar a su vida aun sabiendo que es usted lo que nosotras más valoramos? ¡Daríamos la vida por mantenerla a salvo! Venderíamos nuestras almas al demonio de ser necesario, pero usted… usted jamás ha apreciado su propia vida de la forma en que nosotras lo hacemos…

Un par de nuevas lagrimas cruzaron sus mejillas tras mis palabras — Esta vez no es así— Su voz sonó dolida y temerosa, y en su cuerpo comenzó a notarse un ligero temblar que la recorría— ¿Sabes? Me he vuelto egoísta, quisiera poder arrancarme de las entrañas la esencia de Kya, quisiera poder tenerla entre mis manos y lanzar su maldición a otro cuerpo, quisiera liberarme de esta realidad que me atormenta, escapar de un destino que parece ensañarse cada vez más en mi contra… quisiera tener la opción de vivir… yo… tengo una nueva ilusión… no deseo morir… tengo miedo… quisiera… yo…

Sentí como corazón quebrarse ante sus palabras. Ella deseaba vivir. Sin embargo parecía que esa opción no estaba a su alcance.

La vi limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Respiro profundo y fijo nuevamente su celeste mirada en mi— Sin importar lo que yo desee, esta vez no tengo opción. Ya sea que ella acepte o no mi oferta de un nuevo comienzo al lado de Maryus… yo… dejare de existir de cualquier forma.

—Pero Majestad….

—Anhelo que esto pueda solucionarse de la mejor manera, pero estoy consciente de que son pocas las probabilidades de que ella ceda, por el contrato, todo parece indicar que se aferrara a su venganza. Ella se liberara en mi interior, y buscara la vida de aquellos a quienes yo amo.

—Por favor… no me lo pida.

—Solo existen dos formas de acabar con ella, —Volvió a acercarse a mí tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas — y las dos implican mi muerte.

—Pero majestad…

—Si acabas con mi vida antes de que se libere, ella morirá en mi interior, pero si logra liberarse, deberás utilizar tu poder para destruirla, lo cual requerirá quizás tu propia muerte.

—No me importa morir, moriría mil veces por usted si pudiera, pero…

—Te lo pido, por favor…. no me obligues a ordenártelo.

Mi mano derecha abandono el agarre de las suyas, y mis ojos una vez más apartaron la vista de su celeste mirada. Sentí mis manos cerrarse en puños a mis costados. Un nudo se instalo en mi garganta y mis lágrimas volvieron a escapar de mis ojos. ¿Cómo podía ella estarme pidiendo que acabara con su vida?

—Debes prometérmelo. Prométeme que cuando llegue el momento harás lo necesario para acabar con ella. Prométeme que no permitirás que mis manos sean utilizadas para dañar a quienes amo. Prométeme que mataras a Kya, y de ser necesario, también debes matar a Maryus.

Mis rodillas se doblaron al tiempo que su petición hacía eco en mi mente. Ella se acerco aun más quedando parada frente a mí. Yo no tuve el valor de levantar la vista. Tan solo permanecí de rodillas ante la mujer por quien daría mi vida sin pensarlo.

—Lo prometo… —Profirieron mis labios logrando que mi ser entero se estremeciera. Ella poso su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza al tiempo que la escuche suspirar con cierto alivio.

—Gracias Saturn, tu promesa me brinda tranquilidad. Pronto llegara el momento en que debas cumplirla, pero por ahora… descansa con mi gratitud.

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

El dolor se intensifico, logrando arrancar de mi garganta un fuerte grito de agonía. Solté la mano de Saturn y agarre una vez más con desesperación mi cabeza.

_Crash._

Sentí los frágiles brazos de mi guardiana rodeando mi cuerpo. Tratando de brindarme alguna clase de alivio.

— _¿Qué es lo que estas tramando Serenety? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo adivinar tus pensamientos?_

Sus palabras, sus carcajadas, y el intenso dolor me estaban enloqueciendo.

— _¡No podrás detenerme! ¡Ríndete de una vez por todas! ¡Ríndete ante mí! De lo contrario solo conseguirás alargar tu agonía._

_Crash._

Mis ojos se cerraron en medio de otro fuerte espasmo de dolor y al abrirlos me encontré inmersa una vez más en aquella penumbra en la que Kya se encontraba.

La negra muralla aun estaba de pie frente a mí, pero esta vez las grietas se habían multiplicado.

Un fuerte golpe se dejo escuchar, seguido de un nuevo _Crash _que logro estremecerme, al tiempo que veía con toda claridad como una nueva grita aparecía.

Me sentía inútil e inmensamente asustada. Permanecí allí, incapaz de moverme, en el suelo, tan solo observando en silencio como aquella mujer destruía poco a poco su prisión. Consumiéndome en la angustia y en la desesperación.

—_Estoy lista Serenety ¿Tu lo estás?_

Y así, tras esa ridícula pregunta pude ver como aquella inmensa muralla se desmoronaba ante mis ojos. Y casi de inmediato su presencia comenzó a inundar aquel espacio.

Me puse de pie haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pude reunir y la escaza fuerza que mi cuerpo poseía.

—Finalmente estamos frente a frente— Sonrió con burla y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Yo permanecí de pie en mi sitio tratando de engañarla a ella, y engañarme a mi misma al mostrar una fortaleza que en realidad no sentía.

— ¿Así que no solo me quitaste mi venganza, sino que también me has robado el amor por el que en otra vida fui capaz de morir?

—Jamás fue mi intención quitarte nada, yo...

—No necesito tus explicaciones, ni tus excusas… de nada me sirven. — Llego frente a mí y me dedico una falsa expresión amigable y una amplia sonrisa burlona. —Aquí el caso es muy simple—Afirmo tranquila levantando su mano para pasarla fugazmente por mi cabello en una absurda caricia que trataba de fingir amabilidad. —Tú me has quitado aquello que alguna vez yo ame aun más que a la vida, aquello por lo que estuve dispuesta a morir…

— ¡Tu renunciaste a su amor al haber elegido la venganza!— Espete yo de inmediato.

—Lo sé— Aseguro ella interrumpiéndome— Y es eso justamente lo que yo te reprocho—Su voz se endureció y rápidamente tomo mi cabello por la nuca jalando con fuerza y acercando su rostro al mío. — Mi venganza era lo que más ansiaba, renuncie a todo para obtenerla y tú… ¡Tú me la quitaste! —Grito a mi oído para después lanzarme con fuerza contra el suelo.

— ¡Tú no eras la única que tenia cuentas por cobrar al concilio!—La enfrente poniéndome de pie rápidamente

— ¿Eso debe calmarme? ¿El saber que tu si cumpliste tu venganza?—Sonrió con arrogancia —Claro que no, yo aun tengo todo este odio, aun tengo todo este anhelo por ver como la sangre corre. Aun me siento furiosa, aun me hierve la sangre al ver que lo he perdido todo, y en especial, al darme cuenta de que lo último que tenia, tú me lo quitarse.

—Puedo compensarte—Afirme yo aun con un gramo de esperanza. —Puedo devolverte la vida que en aquel entonces te fue arrebatada… puedo devolverte a Maryus, y al amor que tu juraste seria eterno.

—¿Me ofreces un final feliz?—Pregunto con sarcasmo

—Te ofrezco otra oportunidad

Una ligera risita escapo de sus labios— Solo hay una cosa que deseo de ti —Aseguro sonriente— ¿Estarías dispuesta a dármela?

Dude por un segundo— Yo… aceptaría cualquier cosa que liberara de tu ira al universo, a este planeta y en especial a los que en el habitan.

—Pides demasiado….

No respondí, y el silencio se instalo entre nosotras por un par de minutos. Nuestras miradas seguían fijas la una en la otra. Ella me veía con orgullo, incluso con arrogancia y descaro. Yo lo único que podía sentir al verla eran dos cosas: miedo… y pena.

Sentía miedo de que sus amenazas fueran cumplidas, de que ante mis ojos pudiera quitarles la vida a todos los que yo amaba. Pero a su vez, sentía pena por ella, me sentía identificada. Yo también sabía lo que era la traición, yo también sabía lo que era ver como todos tus sueños e ilusiones se perdían, lo que era presenciar como tu futuro era hecho añicos por las manos de un perverso hombre.

Yo también había sentido el dolor y la impotencia al ver como todo se perdía. Yo también había odiado y también había jurado venganza.

Yo la comprendía.

—Lo lamento —Profirieron mis labios tomándola por sorpresa. —Lamento tu dolor, lamento que estés sufriendo.

Sus rasgos se endurecieron — ¿Pena? ¡¿Te atreves a sentir pena por mí? —Inquirió molesta al tiempo que me golpeaba con fuerza haciéndome caer.

Me incorpore un poco aun quedando sentada a sus pies. —Maryus siempre ha dicho que somos muy parecidas, y empiezo a creer que tiene razón—Murmure comenzando a levantarme. — Comprendo a la perfección lo que sientes… sé que no ha sido fácil.

—Te veo, y puedo imaginar a la dulce Kya de la que Maryus me ha hablado, de la que él se enamoro. Te veo, y recuerdo a una mujer con quien luche hace tiempo, una buena mujer dominada por un oscuro sentir. Te veo… y tengo fe en que podremos resolverlo… tengo fe en que un milagro podría surgir.

— ¿Un milagro?— Pregunto burlona— Si, se que eres experta en ellos—Sonrió dando un nuevo paso hacia mi —¿Es en eso en lo que tienes fe? ¿En lo que confías?... ¿En un milagro?—la sonrisa en sus labios se amplio

—Adelante… haz que ese milagro surja… Te reto —Se mostro divertida.

Baje la mirada comenzando a sentir que todo rastro de esperanza se desvanecía.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto con burla

—Lo lamento —Murmure levantando el rostro hacia ella — Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar, lo que has perdido, y lamento que el rencor y ese odio que te consume te impidan aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad de vida. A fin de cuentas, no tienes nada… no tienes a nadie… y eso es muy triste, y muy doloroso…

— ¡No te atrevas a sentir compasión por mí!— Su fiera mirada pareció encender en furia — ¡No te atrevas a tenerme lástima!

— ¿Cómo no tenerla cuando me identifico plenamente contigo? Al verte puedo ver el reflejo de lo que pudo ser mi vida tras la traición de Endymión. Ya también estaba furiosa. Yo también anhelaba sentir su sangre entre mis manos. Ya también sé lo que es odiar. Lo que es ver todos tus sueños e ilusiones perdidas. Lo que es sentirse sola…

La vi desviar la mirada mientras sus puños eran apretados con fuerza a sus costados. Me acerque a ella con los últimos rezagos de mi esperanza. —Yo sé lo que es sentir que todo está perdido, lo que es mirarse en un espejo y no reconocer tu propia imagen.

—Yo te comprendo— Le asegure tocando gentilmente su rostro e incitándola a levantar la vista. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en sus ojos pude ver el dolor que yo recién había descrito.

—Déjame regalarte la ilusión que a mí me fue ofrecida. Déjame obsequiarte una segunda oportunidad.

Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos y sus labios temblaron ligeramente. Pude ver mi reflejo en sus pupilas y fue así que note la presencia del dorado emblema de mi casta comenzar a brillar en mi frente.

El vestido blanco apareció cubriendo mi cuerpo, y unas majestuosas alas surgieron de mi espalda. —El ángel de la luz y yo ahora somos uno, y queremos ofrecerte el obsequio que Selene te ha designado… otra oportunidad.

—Aun es tiempo —Le asegure — Aun puedo devolverte su amor. Aun puedes tener tu final feliz.

* * *

**SATURN PVO.**

No, no podía olvidar mi promesa, aun cuando la sola idea me destrozara el corazón. —_Hazlo antes de que ella resurja_— pidió mi princesa, y la sola idea me carcomía el alma.

Dudaba, yo dudaba…

Sabía bien que quizás dentro de poco aquella mujer llamada Kya surgiría en el cuerpo de mi princesa, determinada a destruir todo a su paso. Pero también sabía que Serenety permanecería allí, en algún rincón de su propio cuerpo, y una parte de mí, a pesar de mi promesa, se negaba a la idea de arrebatarle la vida.

Mi princesa tenía sus esperanzas puestas en mí, me había dado luz verde. Y yo tenía dos maneras de cumplir con su deseo. Una, matarla ahora y dejarla morir con Kya en su interior o, dos, permitir que Kya resurgiera y esperar el milagro de poder desterrarla de su cuerpo, y en su caso, de ver esa posibilidad del todo perdida, yo debía utilizar mi poder y acabar con ella entregando mi propia vida en el proceso.

Dudaba, aunque no tenía derecho en hacerlo, mi princesa había hecho su petición y yo, había prometido cumplirla.

Me dolía, la sola idea de manchar mis manos con la sangre de la mujer que por tanto tiempo he protegido, me resultaba insoportable. Sin embargo, tenía muy claro que si yo no cumplía mi palabra, muchas vidas podrían perderse. No podía permitirlo. Serenety jamás me lo perdonaría.

Deposite cuidadosamente el inconsciente cuerpo de mi princesa en el suelo, y apretando con fuerza mi alabarda, dirigí su afilada punta al pecho de Serenety.

Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse por las lagrimas, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Debía hacerlo, aun cuando cada poro de mi piel me exigía detener esa locura.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse con fluidez por mis mejillas, al tiempo que un sin fin de imagen cruzaron por mi mente, mis recuerdos justo a ella…

Sentí mi corazón encogerse dentro de mi pecho a causa del dolor que aquella situación me provocaba.

No era fácil, y por primera vez, me odie a mi misma por ser una sailors. Por primera vez renegué de mi deber como guardiana de esa hermosa princesa. Por primera vez desee darle la espalda y salir huyendo sin cumplir sus deseos… mas no podía…

Observe el hermoso rostro de mi princesa, al tiempo que empezaba a percibir con mayor claridad la esencia de aquella mujer que habitaba en su cuerpo. El tiempo se había acabado. Debía cumplir mi promesa.

Respire profundo tratando de infundirme el valor necesario para clavar aquella afilada hoja de metal en el pecho de mi princesa.

No debía seguir dudando. No tenía derecho. Yo se lo había prometido…

Apreté aun con más fuerza el agarre de mi arma, tratando de librarme del ligero temblor que sacudía mis manos.

Cerré los ojos al tiempo que un dolido grito escapo de mi garganta, jamás me perdonaría a mí misma por esto, y así, dándole impulso a mis brazos, me propuse a cumplir con el último deseo de mi princesa…

* * *

**FAYRES PVO**

Las sailors tienen razón, el amor que ella siente hacia este planeta la ciega—Aseguro Amberes mostrándose molesto — Ella no debería exponer su vida, ¡No debería sacrificarse!

— ¿Lo permitirás?—La pegunta fue dirigida a mí desde los labios de Geo.

Baje la mirada y apreté los puños a mis costados. Me sentía inútil e impotente. Y eso no me agradaba.

— ¿La amas?

Sentí un fuerte hormigueo recorrerme por competo. Levante la vista y encare una vez más a mis compañeros, mientras trataba de descifrar la procedencia de la última pregunta. ¿Acaso había sido mi mente jugándome una cruel broma?

— ¿La amas?— Esta vez fueron los labios de Amberes los que formularon la pregunta.

Una vez mas desvié la mirada —No me antevería a ofenderla al profesarle la clase de amor que un hombre siente por una mujer. Soy solo un guardián a su servicio.

—Pero aun así la amas. No como su fiel guardián, no como su sirviente, sino como hombre…

— ¡Calla! —Detuve sus palabras de improviso. — Yo… — Desvié la mirada sintiéndome descubierto. Respire profundo y devolví mi vista a ellos —Mi amor por ella se basa en el amor que la hemos visto profesar a este planeta. Se basa en la gratitud por las batallas que lucho por defender un territorio que no era suyo. Mi amor por ella es superior a un simple amor mortal.

—Hemos sido testigos de su dolor durante años. Hemos presenciado cada una de sus lágrimas, escuchado sus lamentos. Hemos visto su coraje y determinación ante cada batalla. La hemos visto vencer aun contra el peor de los pronósticos.

Respire profundo volviendo una vez más mi mirada a ellos —Sí, la amo, la amo con gratitud, con embeleso. La amo… como un mortal amaría a una diosa.

—Y si, esta realidad, y en especial su decisión por sacrificar su vida me esta matando, me destroza el alma tener que cruzar los brazos, tener que cerrar la boca y esperar a que su fin llegue ante nuestros ojos.

—Pero ella así lo desea, así lo dispuso—Les recordé sintiendo como una fugaz lagrima cruzaba mi mejilla. Yo jamás había llorado. — Y por mucho que nos duela, no tenemos el derecho de oponernos a su mandato.

* * *

**SATURN PVO**

— ¡No!—escuche su grito al tiempo que sentí un fuerte golpe dar de lleno con mi estomago lanzándome de espaldas contra el suelo.

Abrí mis ojos topándome con la furiosa mirada de Maryus frente a mí, quien inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo me tomo con fuerza por el cuello levantándome sin esfuerzo alguno.

Mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo en donde yacía inmóvil mi alabarda, mientras que él apretaba aun con más fuerza mi garganta.

Acto seguido coloco su mano izquierda frente a mi vientre golpeándolo con una nueva bola de energía que me lanzo una vez más lejos de él, lejos de mi princesa.

Trate de incorporarme de inmediato. Ese último ataque había logrado herirme. Pero eso no me detendría. Me puse de pie. El se encontraba de espaldas a mí, inclinado frente al inconsciente cuerpo de mi princesa. me acerque a él en silencio y tomando mi alabarda, dirigí su afilada punta a la espalda de aquel hombre.

—No permitiré que Kya despierte. No permitiré que utilice a mi princesa.

Maryus giro su rostro y me miro de reojo — ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes la verdad sobre…— Guardo silencio y se puso nuevamente de pie con mi princesa en brazos. Giro y me vio de frente. —Así que ella te lo dijo. —No fue una pregunta, por lo tanto, yo no le di una respuesta— ¿El resto de tus compañeras lo sabe?— No respondí, pero no pude evitar que la expresión de mi rostro le diera la respuesta

—¿Por qué tu? ¿Porque te lo dijo a ti cuando parecía tan renuente a que alguien lo supiera?

Ante su pregunta contuve el aliento y apreté con más fuerza el agarre de mi arma. Los ojos de él se abrieron aun mas mostrando sorpresa. Una vez más él había obtenido una respuesta en mi silencio.

Maryus bajo su mirada depositándola en el dulce rostro de Serena y por un momento me pareció ver tristeza en sus facciones. — No lo permitiré—Escuche su voz en un murmullo — Sin importar cuales sean sus deseos… ¡No permitiré que muera! — Sus ojos buscaron una vez más los míos y en la expresión de su rostro fue notable la furia que repentinamente lo había invadido.

Vi como sus brazos estrechaban aun más el cuerpo de mi princesa contra su pecho y en ese momento pude ver en sus facciones no solo la furia, sino también el dolor que la idea de perderla parecía provocarle.

Por un momento logro confundirme. Por un momento me pareció ver en su rostro la desesperación que un hombre expresa al proteger a su amada. Por un momento sentí pena por él, pero en el siguiente segundo desterré todo sentimiento de empatía. El no amaba a mi princesa. El tan solo veía su frágil cuerpo como el instrumento necesario para recobrar a la mujer que había jurado destruir al universo.

Yo no lo permitiría.

Comencé a sentir una creciente cólera surgir desde mi interior. El no defendía a mi princesa. El tan solo defendía el cuerpo que Kya pretendía habitar. Y yo, no permitiría que eso pasara.

—Cumpliré la voluntad de mi princesa —Le asegure enfilando la punta de mi alabarda hacia su rostro— Y con mucho gusto te arrebatare la vida en el proceso.

El no se inmuto ante mis palabras. Su mirada había regresado al rostro de la hermosa rubia. La veía con una mezcla de culpa, duda y temor que no pude comprender. —Buscare la forma de salvarte—Susurro apenas audible al tiempo que sus labios besaron su frente con dulzura—…. Serenety

¡¿Serenety? ¿Acaso él había dicho Serenety?

No estaba dispuesta a quedarme con la duda — ¡¿Qué has dicho?—pregunte comenzando a sentir que el pánico me invadía. Algo andaba mal. Algo no estaba resultando como mi princesa lo había previsto. ¿Qué es lo que yo ignoraba?

El levanto su mirada hacia mí y analizo mi rostro por un segundo. —Después de todo, parece que ella no fue del todo honesta contigo—murmuro

—Te equivocas — le asegure sintiéndome ofendida ante esa posibilidad — Ella me rebelo el vinculo que la une a ti y a Kya. Me dijo que pasarías sobre cualquiera tratando de recuperar a la que fue tu amada y…

—No es Kya quien me interesa ahora —Interrumpió logrando sorprenderme—De momento, mi única prioridad es buscar la forma de sacar su esencia del cuerpo de Serenety.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero? —oficialmente estaba perdida en aquello conversación. ¿Ahora Maryus buscaba el bienestar de mi princesa? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Analice sus palabras por un segundo y de inmediato vino a mi mente la ocasión en que mi cuerpo fue poseído por la sierva del faraón 90, la dama 9.

—_Sacar la esencia de Kya del cuerpo de mi princesa_— repetí en mi mente. — ¿Es posible?—pregunte vislumbrando una pequeña esperanza de salvar la vida de Serenety.

La punta de mi alabarda se aparto de Maryus y por un momento me pareció encontrar en su rostro, no a un enemigo, sino a un aliado. —Kya es como un espíritu, un ente de maldad que precisa de un cuerpo, en este caso, de Serenety. Ella es como aquello a lo que ustedes llaman Caos. Se alimenta del miedo y de la angustia, su poder crece conforme el de Serenety decae.

—Ustedes vencieron al caos y lograron desterrarlo del cuerpo que habitaba en aquella batalla. Quizás… quizás ese milagro pueda volver a repetirse.

¿Un milagro? No, nuestras esperanzas no podían estar basadas en un milagro, ya que la única persona capaz de lograrlos era ella, mi princesa. ¿De dónde más podríamos nosotros obtener un milagro?

—Tú estuviste en aquella batalla. Debió haber algo. Debió… pasar algo que debilitara el poder del caos. Algo que despertara a la sailor que se encontraba dormida en aquel cuerpo. Algo que por un momento bajara las defensas del enemigo y que permitiera la entrada de aquel milagro…

Guarde silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras analizaba sus palabras. Nada. En mi memoria no había nada al respecto. Yo estaba muerta en aquel entonces, al igual que mis compañeras. Ninguna de nosotras presencio el final de aquella batalla.

Comenze a sentir una vez mas la impotencia y la creciente sensacion de derrota sobre mis hombros. Todo parecía indicar que quizás, la única forma real de acabar con Kya, era aquella que mi princesa había sugerido… Yo tendría que cumplir mi promesa.

* * *

**SERENA PVO**

—Aun es tiempo —Le asegure — Aun puedo devolverte su amor. Aun puedes tener tu final feliz.

Aleje mi mano de su rostro para después rodear su cuerpo con mi brazos, las alas en mi espalda se cerraron entorno a nosotras, y en ese momento, por un segundo, pude casi palpar mi ilusión restaurada.

— ¿Mi final feliz?—Pregunto en un tono que no mostro sentimiento alguno. Y después, en el siguiente segundo, sentí entre nosotras una fuerte explosión de energía que logro lanzarme por los aires.

Mis alas se desplegaron logrando estabilizar mi posición mientras que mi mirada busco rápidamente la de Kya.

Sus facciones nuevamente se habían endurecido, ella permanecía de pie con su vista clavada en mí. Sus ojos denotaban una vez más la furia que minutos antes había logrado estremecerme.

— ¡¿Mi final feliz?— Pregunto esta vez con arrogancia —No, yo no busco un final feliz. Yo busco simplemente un final… ¡El tuyo!

Su aura se encendió haciendo palpable su maldad en el aire. Comencé a descender sintiéndome presa de su insistente mirada. Mis pies tocaron el suelo a cinco metros frente a ella. Sentí mis esperanzas hechas añicos en las palmas de mis manos. —Kya…—Murmuré su nombre sintiendo como la pena y la culpa me embargaban. Pena por su dolor y culpa por mi notable falta de capacidad por ayudarla.

— ¡No más palabras! No permitiré que me confundas. —Grito desafiante, y acto seguido se lanzo contra mí.

Di un paso atrás tratando de esquivarla, pero mi espalda choco contra un invisible muro que impidió mi avance.

No me lo esperaba. Mi reacción llego tardía, y antes de poder evitarlo, puse sentir sus frías manos rodeando con fuerza mi cuello.

Lleve mis manos a sus muñecas tratando inútilmente de lograr que ella me soltara. Eso no sucedió. La fuerza de sus manos parecía incrementarse a cada segundo. El aire comenzó a faltarme.

Fugazmente pasaron por mi mente las imágenes de mis amigos. —_Este no puede ser mi fin— _pensé renuente a darme por vencida.

Sentí la fuerza de mis piernas y brazos abandonarme. Estaba por caer en la inconsciencia. Cerré los ojos buscando en mi interior la fuerza necesaria pare enfrentarme a Kya.

Escuche un golpe seco acompañado de un ligero dolor en mi costado izquierdo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi misma a los pies de Kya, quien sonreía arrogante y complacida.

—La hora ha llegado, debo dejarte, tengo una cita de muerte con tus seres queridos.

—Por favor— suplique sintiéndome patética —Acaba conmigo pero no los toques a ellos. ¡No merecen morir!— Estalle en llanto

Se inclino frente a mí y me brindo una burlona sonrisa —Quizás me lo agradezcan, después de todo los estaré librado de ti y del infierno en que has convertido sus vidas.

Me incorpore quedando sentada en el suelo aun frente a ella — No sabes lo que dices… tú no sabes nada de mí y del amor que me une a cada una de mis sailors.

— ¿Amor? —Pregunto burlona— ¿Acaso llamas a tu egoísmo amor? ¿Acaso sabes lo que tu amor ha traído a cada una de tus sailors?—Sonrió arrogante y se puso de pie una vez más— En verdad crees que contarías con ellas si no fuera porque el destino las ata a tu lado. ¿No lo ves? Cada una de ellas es tu esclava, tu sirviente, tu soldado.

— ¡Mientes!, ellas son…

—Son tus sailors, las marionetas que la vida ha puesto en tus manos, tú eres su titiritero, tú dispones de sus vidas a placer, ellas son tuyas, tus muñecas, y tú, eres tan solo una niña mimada

— ¡Mientes! —refute molesta y ofendida

— ¿Te parece?—Sonrió de lado— ¿acaso no son ellas los peones en tu juego de ajedrez? ¿Acaso no son las que siempre van por delante tratando de mejorar tu camino? ¿Cayendo muertas a tus pies una a una tratando de protegerte, cumpliendo con su deber hasta el último suspiro y llevándose tu imagen a la muerte? ¿No es ese el cruel e injusto deber de tus sailors? ¿No se basa en eso su pobre vida de servicio?

—Ellas me aman— Asegure poniéndome de pie y viéndola esta vez con toda la molestia que había despertado en mi con sus palabras — y no permitiré que las dañes.

—Yo no las dañare —Aseguro tranquila logrando confundirme — Simplemente voy a matarlas. — Sonrió de lado— El daño ya se los has hecho tú en más de un vida.

—Yo no soy como tú Serenety, sin importar el parecido que tú quieres encontrar entre nosotras.— Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero delatora— Yo soy como ellas, o mejor dicho, yo fui como ellas, tan solo un sirviente fiel que no tiene derecho a nada que esta fuera de la voluntad de su amo. Ese fue mi error, aspirar a una vida lejos de las obligaciones que me habían sido conferidas, soñar con la libertad y la felicidad al lado de la persona amada. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tú eres para ellas lo que el concilio fue para mí. Finalmente lo he comprendido, y al matarlas no solo cumpliré mi venganza sobre ti, sino que lograre liberarlas del sufrimiento de vivir tan solo para cumplir la voluntad de alguien más. ¿Acaso no soy generosa?—

Ni siquiera su absurda pregunta burlona logro sacarme de mi asombro. ¿Podría ella tener razón? ¿Era posible? ¿En verdad era yo para mis amigas lo que el concilio había llegado a ser para Kya?

Me negaba a aceptarlo. Sin embargo de forma súbita vinieron a mi mente el recuerdo de todo aquello que mis amigas debieron dejar atrás. Una vida normal, sueños normales, ilusiones propias de cualquier mujer de nuestra edad. Dejaron su vida de lado para cumplir su papel de guardianes.

Baje la mirada sintiendo como la culpa y el remordimiento me invadían. Una lagrima escapo de mi ojo derecho. No la detuve, y tras ella llegaron más. Pronto me encontré llorando desconsolada la posibilidad de que las palabras de Kya pudieran ser reales.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces aun menos merecen morir —susurre en medio de mi llanto. —Por favor, renuncia a tu venganza, no las dañes, no vuelques tu odio en las personar que acabas de compadecer. Si en verdad son como tú, y si en verdad en algún momento yo he sido para ellas, lo que el concilio fue para ti, entonces… soy solo yo quien merece la muerte.

—Ya es tarde para cambiar mi decisión— Aseguró arrogante

—No lo es. Solo piénsalo. Has renunciado al único amor de tu vida por cumplir una venganza que te dejara sola y vacía. ¿Qué te espera el día de mañana?

— ¿Acaso crees que le temo al futuro?—Su burla fue evidente— No Serenety, después de hoy no habrá futuro para nadie. Te devolveré el favor. Tú destruiste al concilio y a su legado, y yo, destruiré el tuyo. No más villanos. No más sirvientes y esclavos. ¿Acaso no es benévola la muerte, cuando la opción es una vida de sufrimiento y servidumbre?

—Yo puedo verte tal cual eres. A mí no me engañas con tus lágrimas falsas y tus dulces palabras. ¿Acaso nunca lo habías notado? ¡Tú eres el villano en tu propio cuento! Veo tu dulce rostro y recuerdo la ternura y el respeto que yo sentía por Meyrak. Y ya vez ¡él era una mentira! Nadie lo amo jamás, y estoy segura que tampoco nadie te ama a ti. El villano jamás es amado, solo temido.

—Te equivocas. ¡Mis sailors me aman! Ellas….

—Acéptalo de una vez por todas patética princesita. ¿Cómo podrían amarte? ¿Qué razón les has dado para hacerlo? ¿Acaso no eres tú la causante de que sus vidas sean tan complicadas? ¿Acaso no has sido tú la causante de sus muertes? ¿La razón por la que debieron renunciar a una vida normal? ¿La razón de sus batallas y de cada una de las heridas que sus cuerpos han padecido? ¡Compréndelo! no tienen razones para amarte. Quizás es solo temor, obligación o… el destino, como suelen llamarlo… pero no amor. —Aseguro mostrándome en su mirada todo el desprecio que sentía por mi— ¡Yo librare al universo de ti y de tu legado. Todo quedara en la nada!—aseguro triunfante dándome la espalda y apartándose de mí.

No la detuve. Algo en mi interior me impido hacerlo. Quizás la culpa que estaba sintiendo. Quizás los remordimientos que inundaban mi cabeza. Quizás la repentina sensación de soledad y abandono que me estaba ahogando. Y quizás… solo quizás, la posibilidad de que ella tuviera razón. — _¿Acaso no es benévola la muerte, cuando la opción es una vida de sufrimiento y servidumbre?_

—Sí, quizás… solo quizás… podría ser una buena opción.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Y bien, ¿Quién tiene deseos de fusilarme?

Admito que me hubiera gustado agregarle más al capítulo. Pero ya estaba desesperada por actualizar.

¿Cuáles son sus impresiones? ¿Quién se atreve a adivinar el final?

Bueno los dejo.

Besos y cuídense.

**Respuesta a los Reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**liceSesshTaisho **

Hola, espero que tu lado Gore aun este bajo control, jajá. Perdón por la demora. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**serenayrini  
**Perdón por la demora, en serio, yo también he pasado por la frustración de estar esperando actualizaciones. Sé que no es nada lindo. Espero no volver a hacerte pasar una espera tan larga, hare lo posible por actualizar en un par de semanas.

Gracias por seguir la historia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**serenidad3.3  
**Bien espero que el capitulo no te haya desilusionado después de una espera tan larga. Hare lo posible por subir el siguiente muy pronto. Cuídate.

**serena3.3  
**Hola, gracias por tu entusiasmo y en especial por seguir esta historia. Te juro que hare lo posible por subir el próximo capítulo pronto. No puedo darte fecha, ya que aun no lo inicio, pero pondré manos a la obra de inmediato.

**luna 3.3  
**Gracias por seguir este fic. Espero no hacerte esperar demasiado para el próximo capítulo. Cuídate.

**natii  
**Mil gracias por el comentario ¿la mejor que has leído? Me pongo roja de la emoción. Gracias. Yo aun estoy mentalizando la forma de resolver todo este embrollo. Espero no desilusionarte. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**kittybadillo  
**¿Sabes? Pienso igual sobre Maryus, incluso me gustaría buscar una forma de que no terminara ni muerto, ni solo, pero eso esta difícil. Aun no sé que voy a hacer con él. Pero me cae muy bien el tipo.

**Serena Princesita Hale  
**Hola, debo admitir que en un momento pensé en crear la escena de que Seiya entraba y sus inseguridades hacían de las suyas, pero pensé que eso sería algo predecible. Y a mí me encanta dar sorpresas, jeje

Y bueno, sobre Maryus, pues, creo que es un buen tipo, quizás con buenas intenciones, pero como vez, no deja de meter la pata y de arrastrar a Serena

En cuanto a Kya, pues como vez ya está metiendo su cuchara, y sus propios prejuicios.

Ya veremos cómo resuelve Saturn la situación.

Besos.

**rincessnerak  
**Gracias a ti por leer este fic. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**peluches0901  
**Hay nena, te juro que soy yo quien se emociona con tus comentario, siempre te muestras tan alegre y me brindas tanto entusiasmo, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Siempre he tratado de brindarle un cierto misterio a esta historia y me alegra saber que en su mayoría lo he logrado.

Me encanta el saber que puedes percibir las emociones que trato de ponerle a cada personaje. A veces no es fácil. A veces incluso ya tengo un capitulo terminado y debo revisarlo unas 5 o 6 veces porque no termina de convencerme, y entonces vuelvo a modificarlo.

Nuevamente te agradezco mucho, te juro que tu eres una de las pocas personas en las que pienso cuando estoy a punto de publicar un capitulo nuevo.

A mí también me entristece la idea de terminar esta historia, de hecho incluso he vislumbrado la posibilidad de hacer una segunda parte, pero aun no me decido, debo pensar en una idea y ver que tan buena podría resultar. No es nada seguro. Solo digamos que es posible. Además, para serte franca, tengo un par de historias nuevas esperando su turno.  
Bueno te dejo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Mil besos y cuídate.

**Annette Chiba  
**Gracias por tu comentario y lamento la demora. Me alegra saber que la historia es de tu agrado. Gracias por seguirme. Besos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**MelySun  
**Hola gracias por el comentario. Espero haber disipado tu duda sobre Fayres con este capítulo. De hecho esa escena la cree pensando en ti. Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente.

**Bansheeyris  
**Hola, gracias por seguir esta historia, me alegra que te guste. Y bien, respecto a la incógnita de ¿Seiya o Maryus? La verdad yo ando en las nubes por los dos. Ósea, Seiya es Seiya. No hay nada más que agregar, pero Maryus me parece en ocasiones tan dulce y tan necesitado de afecto que me derrite el corazón. Aunque siendo realistas sus probabilidades no son buenas. Ya buscare que hacer con él. Jeje. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**china lop32 **

Hola. Gracias por el comentario. A la mayoría le gustaría que Serena y Seiya se quedaran juntos. Eso es lo más probable. Aunque, obvió también esta Maryus de por medio. Pero si nos basamos en encuestas, Seiya gana. ¿Verdad?

**EternalSailor StarMoon Fozther  
**Hay querida amiga, a ti te gustan los conflictos ¿verdad? Pobre Serena, ¿qué explicación les daría a sus amigas cuando se enteraran de lo de ella con Maryus?

Yo también he considerado revelar la verdad. Quizás lo haga, aunque aun no me he puesto a pensar en cómo.

Cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Kentauride Jay  
**Si, soy peor que _Cruela de Vil, _jaja.

Me alegra que la historia te guste. Y en especial que disfrutes la complejidad de la trama. A mí en ocasiones no me gustaría terminar jamás con esta historia. Pero eso es imposible. Si la alargo demasiado correría el riesgo de volverla aburrida y predecible. Además, tengo otros proyectos en puerta, un nuevo par de historias que están esperando su turno. Y que espero de todo corazón, lleguen a gustar tanto como esta.

Mil gracias por seguir esta historia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	32. Mercury victima del engaño

Hola de nuevo.

Antes que nada, Feliz cumpleaños peluches0901. Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el capitulo que me pediste como regalo de cumple. Ojala que Dios te bendiga siempre.

* * *

Me van a odiar por tenerlas en suspenso, pero una vez más, este no es el capítulo final. De verdad que lo intente, pero entre mas quiero terminarla, mas ideas se me vienen a la mente.

La verdad es que espero que este sea el penúltimo capítulo. Ya veremos si soy capaz de terminar esta historia en el siguiente.

Espero que disfruten la lectura, y por favor, dejen comentario

* * *

_**Mercury; víctima del engaño.**_

**FAYRES POV**

—Ha llegado el momento—Anuncio Geo. El, de entre los cuatro espíritus guardianes, era el que tenía un lazo mayor con la tierra. Fue así como supo que el nexo entre nuestra princesa y el cristal dorado, había sido interrumpido.

Respire profundo. Esta realidad me dolía aun más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El saber que Serenety, aun siendo la portadora del cristal dorado, había sido dominada por el enemigo, y que nosotros, sin poder atacarla directamente, debíamos engañar a sus sailors y así ayudar a propiciar su muerte, la verdad, me estaba matando.

Pero ella así lo había designado. Era su deseo, y mi labor como guardián, era obedecerla, aun cuando eso me doliera en las entrañas.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

—Serenety es el portador, pero ella y Kya son entes completamente opuestos. Ambas coexisten dentro de un mismo cuerpo, pero al final, solo una podrá sobrevivir. No hay mucho tiempo, conforme el poder de Kya sea liberado, la vida de Serenety se extinguirá.

—El milagro que tu esperas es solo una falsa ilusión. —Murmure sintiéndome herida por mis propias palabras

— ¿Te das por vencida?— Pregunto en tono molesto. Su mirada repentinamente expreso una furia casi incontenible, y sus facciones se tensaron mostrándome un claro desprecio.

—Tus esperanzas no tienen fundamento. Ella es la única capaz de producir esa clase de milagros. — Le asegure volviendo a estrechar el agarre de mi arma— Mi ser entero me suplica que encuentre otra forma, pero mi razón y mi lealtad hacia ella me recuerdan que guardar esperanzas, podría poner el peligro aquello que ella tanto ama. Aquello por lo que está dispuesta a morir.

Maryus deposito una vez más el cuerpo de mi princesa en el suelo y después se incorporo haciéndome frente con una notable molestia en su rostro. —No me importa si ella desea morir, yo no le daré esa libertad… ¡No voy a perderla!

Sus palabras me consternaron ¿Cómo era posible que aquel a quien considerábamos un enemigo, estuviera dispuesto a todo por salvar la vida de mi princesa, mientras que yo, siendo una sailors, debía procurar su muerte?

—No me complace en lo absoluto, pero debo cumplir mi promesa—Le asegure dirigiendo la punta de mi alabarda hacia él —Cumpliré el deseo de mi princesa.

Pude anticipar su ataque. Sabía que se lanzaría sobre mí con toda la intención de quitarme del camino. Sin embargo, su velocidad fue algo que no pude anticipar. —No vas a quitármela, no permitiré que la historia se repita… ¡Ella no morirá!

Sus manos rodearon con fuerza mi cuello, y rápidamente el aire comenzó a faltarme. Si, el era poderoso, lo sabía, pero yo, también lo era.

Apreté en agarre de mi alabarda y con su afilada cuchilla acerté un profundo corte en su costado izquierdo. El por impulso me soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos llevando ambas manos a su herida. No perdí tiempo y me lance sobre él dispuesta a terminar con su vida lo antes posible.

La furia de sus ojos pareció incrementarse. Se incorporo y en sus manos manchadas de su propia sangre se formo una esfera de poder que sin duda buscaría acabar con mi vida. Sin embargo, una fuerte explosión de energía a espaldas del sabio detuvo nuestros ataques.

El de inmediato pareció perder interés en mí, y se giro dándome la espalda, no sin que yo pudiera antes notar la preocupación en su rostro.

Dirigí mi mirada en la misma dirección en que él avanzaba, y entonces la vi, mi princesa… su cuerpo levitaba quizás a un metro sobre el suelo rodeada de una poderosa energía, sin embargo, no fui capaz de encontrar maldad en aquella aura, pero tampoco ningún indicio de la bondad y la calidez de mi princesa.

Los pasos de Maryus se detuvieron, y los míos a su lado. Por un momento pareció que ambos habíamos olvidado que estábamos dispuestos a matarnos un segundo antes.

Permanecimos lado a lado. Observando como la bata de baño que cubría el cuerpo de Serenety era remplazada por el peculiar vestido blanco de mi princesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando su hermosa mirada celeste que de inmediato se poso sobre nosotros. Descendió en el aire hasta que sus pies tocaron en suelo, y la energía que la rodeaba desapareció.

Maryus comenzó a acercarse a ella. Yo permanecí en mi sitio, ahora sabia que él no le haría daño. — ¿Serenety?—Pronuncio su nombre, y yo de inmediato percibí la duda en el tono de su voz.

Los labios de la rubia se curvaron en un sonrisa que jamás había visto en aquel hermoso rostro, y entonces lo supe.

La sangre comenzó a arderme dentro de las venas. La furia comenzó a cegarme. Mi aura se elevo, y pude sentir el emblema de mi planeta comenzando a brillar en mi frente.

Asco, sentí asco al darme cuenta de que aquella mujer usaba la imagen de mi princesa a su antojo. Yo no se lo permitiría. Me lance al ataque. En mi campo visual solo existía ella. Mi objetivo.

Mi alabarda llegaría hasta su pecho y atravesaría su corazón, arrebatándole la vida que ella le había robado a mi princesa.

Sería fácil, un golpe, solo un golpe certero y mi promesa habrá sido cumplida, solo un golpe… que jamás llego.

* * *

**FIGHTER POV**

Llegamos al lugar justo a tiempo para ver como Saturn se lanzaba contra Maryus, quien estaba peligrosamente cerca de Serenety.

Saturn pareció volar debido al impulso tomado, su ataque debía ser certero, le llegaría por la espalda al enemigo. Sin embargo, la rapidez de Maryus fue mayor que la de Saturn, y en un movimiento realmente veloz hizo aparecer entre sus manos una espada, y girando sobre sus talones acertó un profundo corte en el costado de la guerrera.

Saturn cayó. Pluto de inmediato se acerco a socorrerla en compañía de sailor Healer

— ¡Bombón!—La llame acercándome a ella. Allí estaba, frente a nosotras, peligrosamente cerca de aquel maldito hombre. Giro su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Corrió hacia mí alejándose de él, sin embargo, Maryus fue más veloz y sujetando una de sus muñecas, la obligo a detenerse.

Estaba rodeado. Era evidente. Pero aun así parecía dispuesto a usar a mi bombón como rehén.

—Tranquila—Escuche que Pluto le decía a Saturn — Los guardianes llegaran pronto. Ellos nos ayudaran a poner a salvo a Serenety y entonces estaremos listas para la batalla.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

En ese instante comprendí porque Serena había estado de acuerdo con no estar presente en la batalla. Era hasta ahora que podía entender el papel que los guardianes de la tierra jugarían en esa lucha. Ellos también conocían la verdad. Ellos también debían mentirle al resto de las sailors.

Y como si por mis pensamientos hubieran sido convocados, los cuatro espíritus guardianes aparecieron frente a mí. La mirada de Fayres se fijo insistente en la mía, y lo supe, la hora de mentir había llegado.

—Está hecho— Dijo el guardián del fuego— Está a salvo — Yo asentí y con la ayuda de Healer me puse de pie.

—No dejen que sus ojos los engañen —Exclame llamando la atención de todos — Ella no es Serenety.

* * *

**URANUS POV**

Al escuchar la afirmación de Saturn, por instinto busque la mirada de Fayres, quien, con tan solo un asentimiento de cabeza, me confirmo sus palabras. Mi princesa estaba a salvo.

—Tu plan para engañarnos ahora se encuentra por los suelos — Le asegure a la falsa copia de mi gatita— Sabemos quién eres, y sabemos lo que buscas, y te juro por mi vida que no podrás lograr tu cometido.

* * *

**FIGHTER POV**

Me sentí estúpido, por un momento había logrado engañarme. Por un momento había creído aquella actuación del rehén y su captor. Pero ahora, el sentimiento de estupidez se había convertido en furia.

Ahora que sabía que mi bombón estaba a salvo, podría luchar sin temor a nada. Todas lucharíamos, y sin importar el costo… debíamos vencer.

Una macabra risotada escapo de los labios de aquella falsa princesa— ¿Así que esto es lo que hizo a mis espaldas? ¿Engaño a su propia gente?— Una vez expuestos, Maryus la soltó y ella camino en dirección a mí. — Mírala Maryus—le pidió a su compañero señalándome —Al parecer esta sailor es tu mayor obstáculo. ¿No te causa gracia?

Vi los puños del sabio apretarse a sus costados. No dijo nada. Sin embargo su furiosa mirada no se clavo en mí, sino en ella.

—Es cierto, supongo que actualmente consideraras que yo soy un obstáculo mayor—sonrió con arrogancia.

Ni yo, ni en resto de las sailors pareció entender el porqué de su aparente conflicto.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

— ¡Debemos atacar!—Apresure a mis compañeras —Su poder aun no se ha liberado por completo

—Deja que ellas inicien la batalla —pidió Healer —yo atenderé tu herida.

Estuve a punto de negarme. Sin embargo, de inmediato caí en la cuenta de que necesitaría todo mi poder y mi energía para derrotar a Kya.

Pluto se aparto de nosotras uniéndose al grupo que rodeaba al enemigo, mientras que Healer coloco sus manos sobre mi herida permitiendo que su poder me sanara.

Un par de minutos después ya me encontraba lista para la batalla. Healer y yo nos unimos al resto. Maryus de inmediato deposito su furiosa mirada sobre mí. — ¿Continuaras con esta farsa? ¿Permitirás que se sacrifiquen tratando de manchar sus manos con la sangre de su princesa?

— ¡Calla!—exigí yo de inmediato. Él no debía revelarles la verdad. Ni Artemis, ni el resto de las sailors debían saber que Kya y Serenety ahora eran una misma. — Tus palabras no lograran confundirnos— y ataque.

* * *

**JUPITER POV**

Vimos a Saturn lanzarse una vez más contra aquel hombre —Cerrare tu boca de una vez por todas— Le escuche gritarle

Maryus dio un gran salto atrás cuando la alabarda de Saturn estuvo por tocarlo. La sailor lo siguió, originando que volviera a alejarse del grupo. Fayres fue tras ellos, seguramente dispuesto a ayudar en la batalla.

Kya estaba rodeada, sin embargo, eso no parecía preocuparla en lo absoluto. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, poniéndonos alerta, y en el siguiente segundo, la batalla comenzó.

Una onda expansiva surgió de su cuerpo lanzando grandes ráfagas de viento y de poder. La mayoría saltamos poniéndonos a salvo, pero Venus y Mercury no fueron tan veloces.

— ¡El show acaba de iniciar Serenety, espero que puedas contemplarlo!—grito al viento notablemente divertida.

— ¡Mercury!—El grito lleno de pánico de sailor Maker no se hizo esperar. Healer de inmediato la secundo llamando a Venus.

Mis compañeras parecían haber perdido la capacidad de moverse por sí mismas, sin embargo, los azotes de aquella energía llegaban a ellas golpeando sin misericordia sus cuerpos.

Sus gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

—Tierra… tiembla

—Poder de creación estelar.

—Maremoto de Neptuno.

Nada. Los ataque lanzados llegaros hasta aquella energía sin lograr algún cambio. Sin embargo, vimos como frente a nuestros ojos, surgió de la tierra una especie de muro de roca que se coloco entre Kya y nosotras.

Venus y Mercury se vieron liberadas, y de inmediato Maker y Healer las pusieron a salvo.

Mi barrera no resistirá mucho —Anunció Geo

Una explosión se dejo escuchar, y el muro de piedra cayo, dejando a la vista el divertido rostro de nuestra oponente.

* * *

**NEPTUIM POV**

— ¿Por qué están aquí guerreras de la luna? ¿Por qué arriesgar sus vidas con tal voluntad?—Pregunto Kya con una expresión de verdadera duda en su rostro — ¿A tanto llega su dominio sobre ustedes?

Su pregunta logro confundirme por un momento. —Estamos aquí para luchar en tu contra. No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya— Le asegure — Daremos la vida para garantizar que no puedas tocarle un solo cabello.

Una macabra sonrisa apareció en su rostro —Ya es tarde para eso— Declaro triunfante logrando que por un segundo el miedo me recorriera. Sin embargo, de inmediato recordé que mi princesa ya se encantaba a salvo. Esta vez fueron mis labios los que embozaron una sonrisa. —No lograras confundirnos, tu aspecto y tu voz no van a ayudarte a engañarnos.

—Fue astuta, debo admitirlo. Jamás la hubiera imaginado capaz de tramar esta defensa. ¿Acaso les dijo que dejaran de lado mi aspecto y que atacaran sin consideración? ¿Acaso las engaño con ese cuento de que ella estaría oculta esperando que la batalla terminara? ¿Fueron tan estúpidas para creerlo?

—¡Cierra la boca!—Exigió Amberes

En respuesta a tal reclamo, ella tan solo amplio su sonrisa — ¿O qué? ¿Me atacaras? ¿Le arrebataras la vida a este cuerpo?

El guardián se tenso y sus puños se cerraron con furia, pero su ataque jamás salió de sus manos. Tan solo desvió la vista e intercambio miradas con Laryus y Geo. Y en ese instante, yo tuve un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**MARS POV**

—Esto será divertido— aseguro Kya con una sonrisa aun más amplia— Su patética princesita se retorcerá de dolor al verlas caer una a una.

—Por el contrario—Asegure yo —Se mostrara dichosa cuando te hayamos derrotado.

—Será su rostro el que sonría, pero seré yo la victoriosa. — Aseguro arrogante. Su aura se elevo y el cielo sobre nosotros rápidamente se torno aun más obscuro, incluso la luna había adquirido un tono rojizo, casi amenazante.

—Es una pena que su princesa no se hubiera despedido. Quién hubiera dicho que pasaría sus últimos momentos junto a ustedes, mintiéndoles a la cara.

—¡Cierra la boca!— exigió furiosa Uranus —El veneno de tus palabras no podrá dañarnos. Quizás mis ojos vean su cara y quizás mis oídos estén escuchando su voz. Pero la diferencia entre ustedes supera por mucho ese falso aspecto. Acabaremos contigo y será su rostro angelical el único que permanezca. —¡Tierra… tiembla!

Uranus se lanzo al ataque, y casi en el mismo segundo Fighter, Pluto y Neptiun la siguieron. Yo por mi parte prepare mi arco de fuego. Estaba ansiosa por clavar una de mis flechas en el pecho del enemigo...

* * *

**MERCURY POV**

Del cielo comenzaron a caer poderosos rayos que prendían fuego a todo aquello que tocaban. No muy lejos, los gritos de histeria de los ciudadanos comenzaron a escucharse.

—Su fin ha llegado. Acabare con el legado de la luna. Todo quedara reducido a escombros— Su arrogante voz sonaba cada vez más segura y decidida, sin embargo, eso no lograría acobardarnos.

— ¡Cuidado! —Escuche el grito de Maker acompañado de un fuerte empujón que logro apenas salvarme de ser alcanzada por uno de los rayos.

— ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Mercury? Hoy más que nunca necesitas estar alerta —Me reprendió.

Yo solo asentí apenada y a la vez decidida a dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

Mis compañeras atacaban al enemigo sin ningún miramiento. Aun así, Kya no había recibido aun ni el menor daño, era muy veloz, ni las espadas de Artemis y Uranus, ni los ataques combinados del resto de nosotras habían logrado alcanzarla.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

Su malévola sonrisa se ampliaba conforme nuestros ataques seguían fallando. Su velocidad era asombrosa, y poco a poco parecía incluso irse incrementando.

Mire de reojo a Uranus y con un fugaz vistazo nos pusimos de acuerdo para lanzarnos una vez más con nuestras espadas por delante.

— ¡Ahora!—grito Uranus indicándole al resto de las sailors que debían lanzar sus poderes.

Atacamos al mismo tiempo desde opuestos puntos, sin importarnos la posibilidad de resultar heridos por los ataques de nuestras compañeras.

* * *

**VENUS POV**

Grandes esferas de energía fueron lanzadas en dirección al enemigo, y no solo eso, Artemis y Uranus se habían lanzado a sí mismos con espada en mano esperando poder herir al enemigo.

La intensa explosión de luz que se origino al chocar aquellos ataques logro cegarnos por un momento. Sin embargo, cuando la luz ceso, pude sentir el pánico, el miedo, y un intenso escalofrió recorrerme al presenciar casi en cámara lenta lo que tenía frente a mí.

— ¡Artemis! —grite su nombre sintiendo que la angustia me desgarraba la garganta.

Allí, a unos metros frente a mí, se encontraba mi mejor amigo, inclinado frente a la mujer cuya muerte buscábamos, con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro, y con sus manos cubriendo la herida que Kya le había provocado al penetrar su cuerpo con su espada.

* * *

**URANUS POV**

Fue demasiado rápida, no pude proveerlo y no pude evitarlo. En medio de aquella intensa luz que nos había rodeado, Kya había hecho aparecer entre sus manos una amenazante espada negra, y a una velocidad casi irreal, logro desarmarme y golpearme en el vientre lanzándome a mis espaldas, mientras que casi con el mismo impuso había girado sobre sus propios talones para recibir al consejero lunar con el filo de su espada.

Me puse de pie rápidamente sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con la vida de aquella mujer. Sin embargo, una nueva onda expansiva fue liberada de su cuerpo, lanzándome a mí y el resto, algunos metros más atrás a su alrededor.

* * *

**HEALER POV**

El cuerpo de Artemis cayó pesadamente a los pies de Venus, después de haber volado unos cuantos metros a causa de la energía que había irradiado de aquella mujer.

— ¡Artemis!— volvió a gritar Venus al acercarse a socorrer a su amigo, yo la imite uniéndome a ellos, mientras que Maker y Mercury tomaron posición defensiva frente a nosotros quizás con la intención de prevenir cualquier ataque.

De inmediato revise su herida, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre… demasiada.

— ¡Haz algo!—me urgió la guerrera del amor— ¡usa tus poderes para sanarlo!

No dude, y colocando mis manos sobre aquella sangrante herida concentre mi poder en sanarla.

Artemis recobro la conciencia, se veía débil, pero aun así se puso de pie con nuestra ayuda, y casi de inmediato Venus se lanzo a sus brazos llorando ante la posibilidad de haberlo perdido.

* * *

**MARS POV**

La fría mirada de aquella mujer no perdió detalle de lo que sucedía con Artemis y fue más que evidente la molestia que sintió al verlo ponerse de pie aparentemente recuperado.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños a sus costados y una nueva energía la rodeo permitiendo que esta vez, la maldad de su aura pudiera sentirse en el aire.

Las ráfagas de energía oscura la rodearon. Artemis, los guardianes y el resto de las sailors que aun estábamos presentes volvimos a tomar posición de ataque a su alrededor.

Y allí estaba, una vez más frente a mí se encontraba la encarnación de mis pesadillas, pero esta vez no se trataba de una visión o de un mal sueño. Era realidad. Su aura maligna, su oscura mirada, su aire altivo y amenazante.

Sus labios se curvaron en una nueva sonrisa. Era ella, Kya.

Elevo sus manos al cielo y este, aun cuando parecía imposible, se oscureció aun más. —Mírame Serenety, pronto tu legado dejara de existir. ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes verlo? … ¿Te duele?—Su sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada. Los rayos que caían del cielo se intensificaron. Eran poderosos, ensordecedores y destruían todo cuanto tocaban, incluso el pavimento cedía a su poder dejando en su lugar pequeñas montañas de escombros.

* * *

**NEPTIUM POV**

Debimos comenzar a saltar de un lado a otro para evitar ser alcanzados y pronto nuestra visión fue limitada casi por completo. Una densa y oscura neblina inundo el lugar impidiéndonos ver mas allá de medio metro.

— ¡Agrúpense!—grito Amberes— y viéndonos escasas de posibilidades, obedecimos.

Nos unimos hombro con hombro y en posición defensiva. Éramos un grupo numeroso, pero aun así, parecíamos estar en notable desventaja contra aquel enemigo.

—No puedo ver nada más allá del alcance de mis manos—escuche decir a sailor Venus. Su voz se notaba nerviosa. No era la única que lo estaba.

—Amberes ¿puedes disipar la nebrina?— escuche esta vez la voz de Geo. En respuesta tan solo sentí elevarse el aura del guerrero. Era poderoso. No tuve duda.

Fuertes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a rodearnos y poco a poco la neblina fue cediendo.

—No te será tan fácil— se escucho la fría voz de Kya, muy amenazante, y muy cercana…

Una luz exploto a unos metros a mi costado derecho, y escuché los ligeros murmullos de dolor del guerrero del viento. —Maldición—profirió finalmente con la voz entre cortada y casi de inmediato la nebrina volvió a cubrirnos, pero esta vez, logro cegarnos casi por completo.

* * *

**FIGHTER POV**

— ¡Mercury, al centro… guíanos! —escuche la orden de Uranus. En su momento no lo comprendí ¿Qué podía hacer la guerrera de Mercurio en este caso?

—Si— la escuche responder y acto seguido sentí como se retiraba de mi lado dando un paso atrás para quedar dentro del circulo que habíamos formado.

No podíamos ver nada, pero sentía que mis oídos se habían agudizado y fue así como a mis espaldas escuche el suave golpeteo de los dedos de Mercury sobre un teclado. De inmediato lo recordé. Ella poseía ese visor y esa mini computadora que le permitía localizar la energía del enemigo.

* * *

**URANUS POV**

—Bien, puedo ver el resplandor de nuestras energías. Mantengan su posición de ataque. Yo las guiare— Todo volvió a quedar en silencio y un segundo después, sentí la mano de Mercury posarse sobre mi hombro derecho por un momento. No dijo nada. Su ligero rose me abandono y después su orden vino. — ¡Al frente!—grito. No necesite más.

—Tierra… tiembla.

—Laser de estrella Fugaz

—Grito… Mortal

* * *

**PLUTO POV**

Fue muy rápido, un toque de nuestra compañera en señal de alerta, una orden, un ataque que se perdió en medio de la neblina, y en recompensa, el gruñido de nuestro enemigo al haber sido herido.

— ¡Malditas!— grito en medio de la penumbra. —disfruten su breve victoria, porque yo no doy segundas oportunidades. —

Sentí fuertes ráfagas de energía maligna pasar de largo a mi lado.

Confusión, y después…nada.

* * *

**FIGHTER POV**

Su maligna presencia nos abandono, y así, sin más, la neblina que nos rodeaba se fue desvaneciendo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alguien está herido?—pregunte.

Todos volteamos a vernos unos a otros. Amberes capto mi atención, quien con la ayuda de Geo y Laryus se mantenía de pie después de haber sufrido una profunda herida en el pecho que sangraba copiosamente.

De inmediato pensé en los poderes de curación de mi compañera, y casi en el mismo instante Venus hizo una pregunta que me helo la sangre. — ¿Donde está Healer?

Mis ojos rápidamente recorrieron aquel espacio tratando de encontrar a la sailor extraviada. Eso no paso. Por el contrario, una nueva y nerviosa pregunta se dejo escuchar — ¿Mercury? —cuestiono Maker con voz temerosa y con un evidente pánico en su rostro.

— ¡No están! —Grito Mars en medio de un repentino ataque de pánico— ¡Artemis tampoco!

Sentí la sangre congelarse dentro de mis venas. Era obvio que Kya se los había llevado.

—Debemos buscarlos. Debemos rescatarlos. — Se apresuro a decir Venus — ¿Dónde pudo haberlos llevado? ¡¿Alguien puede sentirlos?

— ¡Maryus!— exclamo de pronto Maker quizá presa del mismo pánico que sailor Venus —El debe saberlo— y así, sin más, se lanzo a toda prisa en la dirección en que Saturn, Fayres y el sabio habían desaparecido.

No estaban lejos, su presencia podía sentirse del otro lado de la torre.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

—No podrán evitarlo. El resto de las sailors lo sabrá. —

—No será por nuestra boca… y tampoco por la tuya— le aseguro Fayres lanzándose al ataque.

En las manos del guerrero apareció una espada roja que parecía formada por llamas de fuego, y que centello ferozmente cuando fue golpeada con notable fuerza contra aquella que el sabio poseía.

Ambos contendientes se lanzaban uno contra el otro con evidente furia y una notable fuerza. En centellar que producían las espadas ya comenzaba a ser semejante a aquel producido por los rayos que de un momento a otro comenzaron a caer del cielo. De inmediato deduje que Kya era la causante.

Yo permanecí como espectadora de aquella lucha. Era evidente que ambos hombre harían todo lo posible por derrotar a su adversario.

Me sentía culpable por estar propiciando una situación como esa. Me sentía traidora al pensar que luchábamos contra Maryus, tan solo por su evidente interés por salvar una vida que nosotros prometimos ayudar a destruir.

¿En qué momento deje de ser una guardiana para convertirme en un verdugo?

A pesar de mi promesa ¿Qué derecho tengo de arrebatar una vida por la que no solo yo, sino el resto de las sailor ha luchado por proteger?

—Se equivocan. Serenety se equivoca. —Aseguro el sabio mostrándose desesperado por hacernos cambiar de parecer — Su muerte no resolverá nada, en especial ahora que Kya ha despertado. Quizás… quizás su sacrificio hubiera logrados su objetivo de haberse realizado en tiempo oportuno, pero ahora sería solo una muerte vana. Kya no perecerá tan fácilmente, sin importar el destino de su portador.

Maryus y yo nos vimos fugazmente. Algo dentro de nosotros nos rogaba buscar y aferrarnos quizás a la misma esperanza que el sabio se rehusaba a desechar. La esperanza de poder salvarla.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Me sentía cansada, con apenas la suficiente fuerza para permanecer despierta. Aquella oscuridad aun me rodeaba y en mi mente aun hacían eco las palabras de Kya. _

_¿Podría la muerte en verdad ser benévola? ¿Podría ser el fin de una vida la recompensa a tantos sacrificios? ¿Era eso justo?_

—No importa lo que hagas con nosotros, mientras ella continúe con vida, habrá esperanza.

_Esa voz… yo conocía esa voz._

—La esperanza ya se ha perdido, solo que su princesa no tuvo el valor de confesarlo.

— ¡Mientes!, yo eh luchado a su lado y se bien que ella jamás perdería la fe, jamás renunciaría.

—Healer dice la verdad, Serena jamás se da por vencida. Tu puedes matarnos aquí y ahora, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que serás tu quien sea derrotada al final de la batalla

_¿Artemis?_

—Te equivocas pobre tonto guerrero de la luna. Yo ya he vencido. ¡Mírame! Este cuerpo es tan solo la primera de mis victorias

_Había reconocido sus voces, Artemis, Healer y Mercury estaban allí, en algún lugar cercano, sin que yo fuera capaz de salir de esa penumbra en la que Kya me había abandonado._

—Tus palabras, aun escuchadas con su voz y de sus labios, no surten efecto en nosotros. Tu imagen es falsa, y quizás pueda engañar a la vista, pero el aura que despides revela la mentira de tu aspecto. Ella es amor y calidez, es dulzura y paz. Reconoceríamos su esencia pura en cualquier instante. Aun la muerte no amedrenta cuando ella está cercana.

—Tienes en demasiado estima a tu princesa guerrero, pero ella no es perfecta, no es tan fuerte y no es tan pura. El tenerme frente a ti lo demuestra.

— _¡Basta Kya, no hables, no deben saberlo!— Me puse de pie y comencé a vagar por aquella oscuridad_

— _¿Quieres despedirte? —escuche su voz a mis espaldas. Me gire y allí estaba ella, ofreciéndome su mano con una falsa expresión de amistad— Ven, hazles saber que estas orgullosa de ellos, y diles a la cara que morirán una vez más por culpa tuya. Se sincera, y hazles saber que no habrá un despertar para ellos el día de mañana._

—_No Kya, por favor. — junte mis manos sobre mi pecho rechazando el contacto de la suya. Baje la vista, cerré los ojos y comencé a negar con la cabeza. —No deben saberlo…_

— _¿Permitirás que mueran engañados?_

—_No les robare sus esperanzas. Sin importar lo que tu creas, yo los amo. Mi vida ha sido feliz a su lado aun en medio de tantas batallas y muerte. Ellos son mi familia. No quiero que los dañes. Por favor… te lo ruego, toma mi cuerpo y márchate. Quítame la vida y complace tu sed de venganza… pero no los toques a ellos._

— ¿Serena?

_Abrí los ojos y encontré frente a mí los afligidos y confusos rostros de Healer, Mercury y Artemis quienes se mantenían de pie de espaldas a la pared frente a mí. Sus manos estaban aprisionadas a los costados de sus cabezas por gruesas varillas de acero que les impedían liberarse._

_Gire mi cabeza en ambos lados tratando de ubicarme. Nos encontrábamos en el interior de la torre de Tokio. ¿Dónde estaba el resto de las sailors? ¿Dónde estaban los guardianes de la tierra?_

—No es verdad, no puede serlo…—murmuró Healer con gruesas lagrimas surcando sus mejillas.

_Mire mis manos sintiéndome confundida. ¿Acaso había vuelto a ser yo misma? ¿Había recuperado el control de mi cuerpo? _

— ¿Serena? pero…

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

No era posible. Mi mente y mi corazón se negaban a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, estaba sintiendo la presencia de mi princesa frente a mí. Era su aura, quizás débil y apenas perceptible, quizás incluso solo yo era capaz de sentirla, pero era ella.

Había aparecido repentinamente, quizás en el mismo instante en que el aura de Kya dejo de percibirse en aquel cuerpo. _—Ellos son mi familia. No quiero que los dañes. Quítame la vida y complace tu sed de venganza… pero no los toques a ellos. —_Habían proferido aquellos labios, con una convicción y con un sentimiento que solo mi princesa sería capaz de demostrar.

Era ella, la confusión de su rostro, el evidente miedo que producía el temblor de sus manos. Sus ojos llorosos, su expresión de pánico.

Pero…no era posible. ¿Cómo?

¿Acaso mi mente me estaba engañando? ¿Acaso la actuación del enemigo podía ser tan perfecta?

¿Acaso estaba yo equivocado?

Si, por el bien del universo, tenía que estarlo.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Si, en nuestro interior sentíamos en ferviente deseo de aferrarnos a la posibilidad de salvarla. La posibilidad de buscar la manera de desterrar a Kya del cuerpo de nuestra princesa. Cualquier cosa que me liberara de la obligación de arrebatarle la vida…

— ¿Acaso crees que esto es fácil para nosotros?—Escuche la furiosa e indignada pregunta de Fayres — ¿Acaso crees que nosotros deseamos cumplir con sus deseos? ¿Qué Saturn quiere quitarle la vida, o que yo anhelo ayudarla a lograrlo?

—No lo hagan—pidió Maryus en un tono de voz que pareció suplica— Buscaremos la manera de salvarla.

— ¡No la hay!—dije yo hiriéndome con mis propias palabras. — Agradezco e incluso envidio tu optimismo. Una parte de mí, a pesar de considerarte un enemigo, te apoya en tu deseo de salvarla. Sin embargó, mi espíritu de guerrera, y mi calidad como su amiga, me obligan a no fallarle, a pesar del dolor que la sola idea me produce.

Una vez más su rostro se mostro furioso. El no lo aceptaba. — De ser necesario los quitare de mi camino uno a uno— Aseguro apretando el agarre de su espada— ¡No renunciare a ella! —Y así, una vez más. Se lanzo al ataque.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

—No, mi princesa está a salvo, esta al cuidado de los guardianes— _Aseguro Artemis. Sin embargo, la duda estaba presente en su rostro y en sus palabras. Se estaba negando a aceptarlo. No lo culpaba._

— ¡Maldita bruja! —_Grito de pronto Healer en un estallido de furia._ — No vas a engañarme. No vas a hacerme creer esta estupidez. Ella está bien, está a salvo… tiene que estarlo… ¡Ella es nuestra esperanza!

— ¡Tú no eres Serena! —_Esta vez fue Mercury quien lo aseguro, pero a diferencia de Healer y Artemis, ella si sonaba convencida._

_Me acerque a ella, quería hacerle entender, quería decirle que a pesar de las circunstancias todo saldría bien, que buscaría la manera de resolverlo…_

_Mi mano derecha se acerco a su mejilla. Ella giro el rostro evitando el contacto. _

—¡No la toques!—_Grito Artemis. Mis ojos se posaron sobre él. Su mirada se mostraba furiosa, desafiante. Pude ver en sus pupilas el reflejo de mi rostro._ —No eres ella. A pesar de las dudas que puedas producirnos. A pesar del engaño que puedas fingir ante nuestros ojos. A pesar incluso de tu perfecta actuación… no eres ella.

_Mi rostro reflejo una profunda angustia ante sus palabras. Así me sentía, angustiada, triste… sola._

_Mi mano aun estaba suspendida en el aire a un par de centímetros del rostro de Mercury. Volví a posar mi mirada en ella, quien ahora, también me veía. —_Pude ver tu aura oscura fácilmente con mi visor hace un rato. Yo no tengo dudas. A pesar de tu aspecto, no hay un ápice de ella en tu interior.

_Ante sus palabras, esta vez fui yo quien desvió la mirada. _

* * *

**SATURN POV**

— ¡¿Dónde está ella?— Sentí que la piel se me puso de gallina al escuchar aquella feroz pregunta.

Las espadas que hasta hace un segundo contendían entre sí, dejaron de chocar. Yo gire sobre mis tobillos para encontrarme con los expectantes rostros de mis compañeras. Una mezcla de pánico y desesperación podía leerse en sus miradas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunte yo notando la ausencia de tres de los nuestros.

—Kya—Fue toda la respuesta que recibí de los labios de Júpiter.

El grupo se acerco a Fayres y mí. Maryus quedo en el otro extremo… solo.

De inmediato las furiosas mirada se posaron sobre él, y la pregunta fue repetida — ¿Dónde está ella? ¿A dónde se ha llevado Kya a nuestros compañeros?

La expresión de Maryus se noto dudosa. De inmediato lo comprendí. El resto no conocía la realidad de la situación y venían ante Maryus cuestionándolo por el paradera de aquella mujer a la que consideraban su cómplice.

* * *

**MAKER PVO**

—Kya no es mi aliada, —aseguro Maryus mostrándose molesto y un tanto ofendido ante nuestro reclamo — aunque es evidente que tampoco ustedes, pero aun así te diré que ella no se ha marchado, si ponen atención podrán sentir su aura.

Me sentí desesperada. ¿Dónde podían estar? La sola idea que de esa maldita mujer los dañara lograba estremecerme.

Trate de concentrarme para localizar su aura, pero el miedo y la desesperación me lo estaban poniendo difícil.

—Mars, tu eres la mejor para detectar auras, por favor encuéntralos —escuche la suplica de Venus. Ella asintió y la vi cerrar los ojos tratando de concentrarse, pude incluso sentir como su aura se elevaba quizás tratando de localizar la energía del enemigo.

Venus, Júpiter y yo la rodeamos apartándonos un poco del resto. Mi mayor prioridad era encontrar a los desaparecidos, las vidas de Artemis, Healer y del amor de mi vida dependían de ello.

* * *

**NEPTIUN POV**

—Laryus, llévate a Amberes, asegúrate de que sane y vuelvan. —ordeno Fayres a su compañero al notar la gran herida del otro.

—Quiero ir con ellos, quiero ver a Serena. —anuncie yo determinada a verificar lo que Fayres nos habían dicho. Quería ver con mis propios ojos que Serena estaba a salvo.

Ignoro si el resto lo noto, pero para mí fue evidente el intercambio de miradas entre los guardianes, Esta era la segunda vez que lo hacían. Solo que en esta ocasión, Saturn se le había unido.

Una vez más, tuve un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—No es necesario, tu presencia es de mayor importancia aquí —aseguro Fayres negándose a mi pedido, y ante mis ojos, Amberes y Laryus desaparecieron.

* * *

**FIGTHER POV**

— ¡¿Por qué continúa con vida?—la molesta pregunta de Uranus fue dirigida a Saturn y Fayres. Los aludidos tan solo se vieron entre sí, y apretaron los puños.

—No soy tan fácil de vencer Uranus, ya deberías saberlo.

—No me importa lo inmortal que creas ser. Quieras o no, te aseguro que no veras el sol de mañana.

—Eres la más fiera de las guerreras de la luna. Pero tú al igual que el resto han sido engañadas, y la vida de Serenety corre peligro debido a ese engaño.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunte sintiendo que la sangre se me helaba. ¿A qué engaño se refería? ¿Acaso mi bombón no estaba en donde Fayres dijo? ¿Acaso podía estar en peligro?

— ¡No seas estúpida! —Me reprendió Uranus— No permitas que sus palabras te confundan. Seguramente quiere engañarnos para poder llegar a ella.

—Si mi intención fuera matar a Serenety, ya estaría muerta. No te ciegues Uranus, las oportunidades que tuve para matarla en esta y en la otra vida han sido demasiadas, lo sabes bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? —Pregunto Neptuno acercándose a él— ¿Acaso sabes lo que Saturn y los guardianes ocultan?

La sorpresa en el rostro de los mencionados fue evidente, al igual que el fugaz temor que surco sus facciones.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Neptiun?— pregunto Uranus dejando notar los nervios y la molestia que la reciente insinuación de su compañera le habían despertado.

La aludida no respondió, tan solo fijo su delatora mirada en Saturn y en los dos guardianes que aun permanecían ahí. —He notado la complicidad en sus miradas, no sé qué es lo que sea, pero sé que ocultan algo, algo referente a Serena—

—No pierdas tu tiempo tratando de encontrar conspiraciones—reprendió Fayres en tono molesto. Sin embargo, para mí y quizás también para el resto, fue evidente el instante de temor que su rostro expreso tras la acusación de Neptiun. —Él y Kya son el enemigo, no malgastes tus fuerzas ni tu tiempo alimentando temores infundados.

—Le prometimos a Serena ser fuerte y dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. —Nos recordó Saturn tratando de sonar convencida — Le prometimos acabar con Kya y con cualquier enemigo que amenazara la paz del universo. ¡Hagámoslo!

El cuerpo de Maryus se tenso, sus manos se hicieron puño a sus constados, pudimos incluso percibir como su aura se encendía, aun aura sin duda fuerte, poderosa, molesta… pero no maligna —No me importan sus promesas hacia ella. No me importa faltar a mi propio juramento. ¡No permitiré que Serenety muera!

* * *

**MERCURY POV**

Me sentía furiosa y a la vez asqueada al tenerla frente a mí, con ese rostro que tanto significaba para nosotros, queriendo engañarnos descaradamente, queriendo hacernos dudar y caer en su mentira.

Pero no seria así, yo no caería en su juego. —Debo reconocer que eres una buena actriz —le dije atrayendo una vez más su mirada — Pero aun así, es evidente que no eres ella. Serena contagia su calidez cuando esta cerca. Nosotros, y cualquiera de los que están afuera, seriamos capaces de morir por ella una y mil veces. Y por el contrario, al verte, solo siento el inmenso deseo de quitarte la vida.

Una burlesca sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Te mostrare la verdad, solo para evitar que mueras engañada— Acto seguido mis manos fueron liberadas y yo de inmediato me dispuse a atacarla.

—¡Espera!— Me detuvo amenazando con hundir en el pecho de Healer la espada que recién había hecho aparecer una vez más. — Utiliza tu visor, busca la energía de tu princesa. Si no logras encontrarla, entonces significa que el guardián dijo la verdad y ella se encuentra a salvo, fuera de mi alcance. De lo contrario, quizás puedas aceptar de una vez por todas, que tu dulce princesa no fue honesta, y que estuvo dispuesta a enviarte a la muerte en medio de una mentira.

Por primera vez, sus palabras me hicieron dudar. Era tan convincente, que por un segundo sentí el temor de que pudiera estar diciendo la verdad. Pero aun me negaba a creerlo.

Hice aparecer el visor frente a mis ojos y la pequeña computadora entre mis manos. Todo quedo sumido en el silencio. Tan solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de mis dedos sobre aquel teclado. Las graficas comenzaron a hacerse visibles. Pude ver como la intensidad de su aura oscura disminuía y en su lugar pude descubrir una pequeña chispa de calidez, casi extinta, pero aun existente en su interior.

Me negué a aceptarlo. No dije nada y seguí tecleando exigiéndole a mis herramientas que buscaran el origen de aquel engaño. El resultado fue concluyente. En mi visión ponía con toda claridad y con un 100% de seguridad, que aquella pequeña chispa de energía cálida pertenecía a mi princesa.

No pude evitar que el pánico me invadiera —No… no…—comencé a murmurar deseando que no fuera cierto, deseando que ella no me hubiera mentido.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Mi vista había vuelto a su rostro al escuchar sus palaras. Ella se negaba a creerlo y yo, me sentí agradecida por eso._

_Su mirada se mostraba furiosa enmarcando mi reflejo en sus pupilas. Me sentí orgullosa de ella. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato el sentimiento de orgullo fue remplazado por un completo pánico._

_Mi imagen en sus azules ojos mostro una burlesca sonrisa. _—Te mostrare la verdad, solo para evitar que mueras engañada— _profirieron mi labios_.

_En ese momento lo supe. No era yo sino Kya quien controlaba una vez más mi cuerpo. La única diferencia es que esta vez me había hecho consciente de lo que pasaba. Yo era tan solo una espectadora._

_Frente a mi pude ver como Mercury fue liberada_. — ¡Espera!— _escuche mi propia voz llamar su atención mientras que mi mano amenazaba con una espada la vida de Healer._

_Kya le dio instrucciones de buscar mi aura en mi propio cuerpo, retándola a descubrir si yo los había engañado._

_Me sentí impotente ante todo aquello. Inútil, desesperada. Los segundos me parecieron eternos, y el golpeteo de sus dedos contra el teclado llego a ser tortuoso. _

—No… no…—_Profirieron sus labios finalmente, y entonces lo supe. Ella ahora conocía la verdad._

—Dilo, ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto?—_Pregunto Kya con evidente burla acercándose a mi amiga._

_Mercury retrocedió hasta que el cristal de aquellos majestuosos ventanales le impidió un paso más. _

— ¡No te le acerque!—_Grito Artemis a mis espaldas seguramente tratando de liberarse_.

— ¡Mercury escapa!—_La apresuro Healer. Sin embargo mi amiga parecía ya incapaz de moverse._

_Sus labios comenzaron a temblar_ —Se… serena—_Murmuro mi nombre finalmente, mientras que en sus ojos llenos de terror, aun ocultos tras aquel visor me dejaron ver el pánico que estaba sintiendo._

_Tuve deseos de abrazarla, de buscar la forma de consolarla. De pedirle perdón por mí engaño. De asegurarle que aun mis mentiras habían tenido, por lo menos ante mis ojos, una buena justificación._

— ¿Qué has dicho? —_Se escucho la temerosa pregunta de Healer. Mercury no respondió_.

_Mi mano izquierda llego hasta su cuello, aprisionándolo con fiereza_ — ¡Díselo!—_Exigieron mis labios apretando su cuello y levantando su cuerpo hasta que sus pies dejaron el piso._

—No… no es cierto—_Murmuro Artemis finalmente con un intenso dolor en sus palabras. Ya lo había comprendido._

— ¡Mentira! ¡Es mentira!—_Repuso furiosa sailor Healer forcejeando para liberarse._ — ¡No es cierto! ¡¿Mercury?—_La llamo quizás deseando que ella lo negara._

_La única respuesta que consiguió de la sailor del agua, fueron sus lágrimas, que remarcaban el dolor que aquella revelación le producía._

—Ahora sabes la verdad… —_Murmuraron mis labios asiéndonos estremecer a ambas_. — ¡Ya puedes morir!—_le grito a la cara al tiempo que de mi mano derecha salía un poderoso ataque dirigido a su vientre._

_Vi como el delicado cuerpo de mi amiga era lanzado a través de ventanal que hizo un gran estruendo al quebrarse. La imagen de su rostro expresando aquel dolor lleno por completo mi mente._

— _¡Amy!—Grite desconsolada sin lograr escuchar mi propia voz. Aquello no podía ser posible. No debía…_

— ¡No, Mercury!—_Escuche a mis espaldas el grito colectivo y aterrado de Healer y Artemis._

—No, no, no es verdad… ¡Esto no está pasando!—_Healer comenzó a negar con desesperación._

_Yo permanecí de espaldas a los dos prisioneros, viendo como el indefenso cuerpo de mi amiga caía, hasta ser detenido brutalmente por una pila de escombros._

* * *

Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció?

¿se entiende bien la diferencia entre los diálogos de Serena y Kya?

Plis dejen sus comentario, ¿ya tienen una idea de cómo pienso resolver todo?

Besos y cuídense.


	33. Artemis Un desafio doloroso

Hola de nuevo, después de quizás la demora más larga que he tenido hasta ahora. ¿Excusas? No, esta vez no tengo justificación. La verdad es que me la pase de pachanga. En los meses de octubre y noviembre abundan los cumpleaños en mi familia (incluido el mío). Es por eso que me reporto hasta hoy. Espero no estén muy molestas (o molestos, nunca se sabe).

Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo esperando lo disfruten y rogando que no me odien al terminar de leerlo.

Besos.

* * *

**SAILOR VENUS POV**

Un fuerte estruendo se dejo escuchar a varios metros a nuestra derecha. De inmediato nuestra atención fue captada al darnos cuenta de que uno de los ventanales de la torre se había hecho añicos viniéndose abajo.

— ¡Mercury!—grito sailor Maker en una mezcla de pánico y desesperación mientras se lanzaba a correr en la dirección en que los vidrios caían. Fue entonces que lo note. El frágil cuerpo de mi amiga caía envuelto entre aquella inmensidad de cristales

Seguí los pasos de Maker y me lance a correr en auxilio de mi amiga. Júpiter, Mars y Neptiun nos siguieron. Sin embargo, nuestra velocidad no fue suficiente para llegar a ella y vimos con gran dolor como su cuerpo fue detenido brutalmente por una pila de escombros.

* * *

**SAILOR MAKER POV**

—¡Mercury!— volví a gritar su nombre al verla chocar de aquella manera contra algunos escombros de pavimento.

Llegue a su lado, y sentí que el corazón se detuvo dentro de mi pecho por un par de segundos. La sangre se helo en mis venas, y perdí la facultad para respirar por un momento. Allí estaba la mujer que amaba, tendida sobre una montaña de escombros que obligaba a su espalda a encorvarse, y que hacía que su cabeza y sus brazos colgasen en el aire. Frente a sus ojos aun se encontraba aquel visor, y cerca de su mano derecha aquella pequeña computadora que tantas veces le ayudo a encontrar el punto débil de sus enemigos.

—Mercury —la llame apenas siendo capas de que la voz saliera de mis labios. Me acerque a ella, y la tome en mis brazos con el mayor cuidado posible. De inmediato su rostro mostro el dolor que el más ligero movimiento le provocaba.

—Tai… ki— me llamo al tiempo que un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El visor frente a sus ojos desapareció. Yo desvanecí mi trasformación permitiéndole verme como al hombre que ella ama. El hombre que la ama más que a su propia vida.

—Por favor… por favor… resiste—le suplique sintiendo ya mi rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

—Yo… lo siento… ella… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando su facultad para respirar pareció perderse. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando pánico y desesperación, mientras que sus manos se aferraron a mi ropa, quizás tratando de suplicarme una ayuda que yo era incapaz de brindarle.

— ¡Resiste!—le exigí sintiendo que el corazón se me quebraba al verla así, al tenerla así, entre mis brazos… moribunda.

Ladeo su cabeza ligeramente y de su boca broto sangre. Sus ojos una vez más buscaron los míos— es ella…—murmuro apenas audible

— ¡Que alguien me ayude!—suplique aterrado ante la posibilidad de verla morir. Sentí mi boca seca y mi garganta desgarrándose ante el dolor de mis propios gritos.

Alce la vista y busque con desesperación en el rostro de quienes nos rodeaba alguna persona que pudiera serle de ayuda. Nada. Todos los presentes parecíamos carecer de cualquier habilidad que pudiera serle útil.

— ¡Debo llevarla al hospital!—Grite poniéndome de pie con ella entre mis brazos.

—No llegaras a tiempo. Ella no resistirá. —Aseguro sailors Neptiun visiblemente dolida por la situación.

La odié por decirme aquello. Y me odie aun mas a mi mismo al saber que era cierto.

La estaba perdiendo. El amor de mi vida estaba muriendo entre mis brazos y todo parecía indicar que no podría evitarlo. —Amy… yo… por favor… —No era posible, ni la peor de mis pesadillas podría ser tan cruel como aquella realidad— Te amo… por favor, no me dejes —suplique esperando alguna clase de milagro.

Sus labios manchados con su propia sangre me sonrieron. —Te amo—me dijo fuerte y claro, como si hubiera utilizado sus escasas fuerzas en aquella frase. Y así, con aquella sonrisa aun en su rostro, vi como su piel comenzó a tornarse traslucida

Comencé a negar cada vez con más fuerza. ¡Eso no podía ser real!

—Es ella—murmuro apenas audible clavando su débil mirada en la misma dirección en que había caído. Su rostro mostro un dolor más allá del físico provocado por sus heridas—Sálvala…yo…—Una nueva lagrima escapo de sus ojos y su mirada se torno sumamente triste. La vi tomar aire una vez más, y también pude ver con todo el dolor desgarrándome el alma, como la vida se le iba al exhalar su último aliento.

* * *

**SAILOR MARS**

No era posible. Mi visión o podía estarse cumpliendo. ¡No debía!

— ¡Amy!— volvió a escucharse el desgarrador grito de Taiki al tiempo que entre sus brazos la figura de mi amiga se perdía en diminutas esferas que se elevaban hasta el cielo.

Yo seguía negándome a creerlo a pesar de tener aquella escena frente a mis ojos.

Los sollozos y las frases de negación no se hicieron esperar. Nadie parecía aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

Mi mirada y seguramente la del resto, se fijo en aquel ventanal ya roto por donde mi amiga había sido lanzada. Aquella mujer estaba allí, a tan solo unos metros de nosotros. Sonriente, desafiante. — ¡Tu primer peón ha caído Serenety!—grito Kya desde aquella ventana en un tono divertido, como si estuviera desafiando a nuestra princesa con la intención de hacerla aparecer.

Ella era la causante de todo. Ella había convertido mi vida en un infierno desde el momento en que su rostro había llegado a mí en aquello visión atroz.

Sentí que el dolor por la pérdida de mi amiga se trasformo de un segundo a otro en una total furia. De inmediato invoque la presencia de mi arco de fuego y apunte una de sus llameantes flechas al pecho de Kya, sin embargo, antes de poder liberarla, ella desapareció de mi campo visual, perdiéndose en el interior del edificio.

* * *

**URANUS POV**

— ¡Venus, espera!—Escuche como Neptiun la llamaba al verla correr al interior de la torre. No era difícil adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Kya tenía prisioneros a Healer y Artemis, dos de las personas más importantes en la vida de Venus, y después de presenciar la muerte de Mercury, era obvio que pensara que alguno de ellos sería el siguiente.

— ¡Maldita sea!—vocifere. Dos de los guardianes no se encontraban, dos de los nuestros estaban en poder del enemigo, y uno más, Mercury, había muerto. —Tengan cuidado—ordene al grupo de sailors que fue tras Venus. Geo las acompaño, y yo, de inmediato, centre una vez más mi atención y mi furia en Maryus, quien aún seguía frente a nosotros.

* * *

**SAILOR HEALER POV**

Había presenciado con todo el pánico recorriendo mi cuerpo, como Mercury había sido lanzada por aquel ventanal. Había escuchado los desesperados gritos de Maker, de Taiki, los lamentos de algunas de las chicas, su dolor, y un par de minutos después, pude ver aquellas particulares esferas traslucidas pasar frente a nosotros para perderse en el oscuro cielo. No había duda. Mercury estaba muerta, y seguramente yo sería la siguiente.

Fije mi vista en la mujer frente a nosotros. Sin importar la verdad que ahora conocía, no podía sentir ningún rastro de la dulce Serena en ella, sin embargo, aun la seguía viendo fugazmente en aquellos ojos celestes, era ella, la mujer que yo había aceptado como mi nueva princesa.

Kya se giro para vernos nuevamente. Sus labios aun se curvaban en una malévola sonrisa. — ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? —pregunto con burla.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

— ¿Cómo es esto posible?—Cuestioné con voz incrédula — ¿Cómo pueden tu y ella ser una misma?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kya se amplio— ¿Acaso importa?

—No lo comprendo... ¿Cómo es que nadie pudo notarlo?

—Ya te lo he dicho, ella fue buena mintiéndoles a la cara. Los engaño. Creo toda una telaraña de mentiras en las que los fue envolviendo. Jamás les hablo de la verdad que nos unía. Jamás menciono sus encuentros con Maryus. La verdad de porque él no ha sido capaz de matarla. Y ustedes estúpidamente jamás hicieron las preguntas correctas. Jamás desconfiaron de las palabras provenientes de su boca. ¡Ella los traiciono! Y no conforme con su engaño, arrastro a los guardianes y a Saturn a esta mentira.

—¡No es posible! ¿Con que propósito? ¿Cómo podrían ellos ayudarla en esto? Lo que tú dices no tiene sentido. Serena jamás cedería ante el enemigo, jamás expondría nuestras vidas. Ella no permitiría que nosotros nos enfrentáramos a ti sabiendo que tu y ella son una.

—Es por eso que no revelo nuestro vínculo. Y es ahí donde Sailor Saturn interviene, ella es la única con el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a un desencinte de la luna. Es parte de su deber como sailor de la destruición.

* * *

**HEALER POV**

— ¡Healer!—Escuche el llamado de Venus. Se encontraba cerca. Seguramente ella y el resto de las sailors venían a buscarnos.

La sola idea logro estremecerme. No quería que ella se enfrentara a Kya. No después de ver lo que había hecho con Mercury.

Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de perderla.

—Vienen a su rescate—Anuncio Kya con burla, y acto seguido hizo aparecer en medio de aquel salón un muro de cristal que nos separaba de la puerta de acceso.

—No te saldrás con la tuya—Le asegure esperando con todo mi ser, que mis palabras por algún milagro, resultaran ciertas—Sin importar a cuántos de nosotros logres matar. ¡No será tuya la victoria!

—Si quieres morir engañada es tu problema. Pero sabes bien que siendo yo el enemigo, y poseyendo este cuerpo… ustedes ya no tienen esperanzas.

— ¡Healer!— Volví a escuchar el grito de Venus al tiempo que ingresaba por aquella puerta.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos de inmediato. Pude ver su miedo, pude ver sus lágrimas y la desesperación que expresaba su rostro.

Júpiter, Mars, Neptuno, Maker y Geo entraron detrás de ella, y en cada uno de sus rostros fue notable la determinación que sentían por acabar con la vida de Kya. Sin embargo, en el rostro de Maker prevalecía el dolor. No era de sorprender después de lo que recién había pasado. Sin duda mi hermana había estado al lado de Mercury en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Rogaba no tener que pasar por un momento semejante. Rogaba no tener que presenciar la muerte de Venus, así como tampoco quisiera que ella presenciara la mía. Porque aunque no era mi intención ser pesimista, o darme por vencida, tampoco quería estúpidamente aferrarme a un milagro que cada vez parecía más imposible.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

— ¡Suéltalos!—Exigió Neptuno en posición de ataque, el resto de las sailors la imitaron. Sin embargo, Geo tan solo fijo su vista en Kya y un segundo después la desvió con un notable gesto de dolor en su mirada.

Y entonces lo comprendí, en ese preciso momento pude finalmente comprenderlo. Y la sola idea me aterro por completo.

Ahora entendía porque Saturn y Fayres habían mentido al decir que Serena se encontraba a salvo. Ahora entendía porque a pesar de su gran poder, los guardianes no habían atacada directamente a Kya en ningún momento. Y era hasta ese momento que fui capaz de responder a mi propia afirmación.

No, ella no permitiría que nosotros nos enfrentáramos a Kya sabiendo que eran una misma. Ella no permitiría que Kya tuviera esa ventaja. No sabiendo que nuestro amor hacia ella seria quizás el arma más poderosa que el enemigo tendría a su favor.

Si, Serena nos había mentido, y si, me dolía saberlo, pero aun más me atormentaba el saber que tuvo que aceptar toda esta realidad a solas. Tuvo que cargar con el dolor y tuvo que planear una lucha en la que ella sería el enemigo.

Nos preparo para enfrentarnos a ella misma. Nos preparo para que fuéramos capases de acabar con el enemigo sin ningún miramiento. Nos mintió a la cara y oculto esta realidad para que no fuéramos débiles, y para que nuestro amor por ella no terminara costándonos la vida.

— ¡Te matare maldita!—Aseguro Maker al tiempo que lanzaba su ataque contra Kya, pero ella no se inmuto, permaneció parada frente a todos nosotros con expresión divertida y arrogante. El ataque de la sailor choco contra aquel muro de cristal que Kya había levantado, revotando en él y logrando herir no solo a Maker, sino también a Júpiter.

* * *

**HEALER POV**

Las gruesas varillas que aprisionaban mis manos desaparecieron, y fue así que confirme que yo era la siguiente en morir.

—No queremos que Mercury se sienta sola ¿cierto?—preguntó Kya con arrogancia mientras se acercaba a mí.

— ¡Healer!—una vez más el grito de Venus me hizo estremecer. Podía imaginarme las preguntas que cursaban por la mente de aquellos que estaban del otro lado de aquella barrare: ¿Por qué no la ataca? ¿Porque desvía la mirada? ¿Por qué se queda tan solo parada frente al enemigo?

Serena y yo jamás hemos sido muy cercanas, y era bien sabida la opinión que tenia de ella en nuestra primera visita en la tierra, sin embargo, las cosas ahora eran diferentes. Yo le debía tanto, aun cuando ella no fuera consciente. Gracias a ella mi planeta había tenido una segunda oportunidad, gracias a ella yo había encontrado el amor de Venus. ¡Yo le había jurado lealtad! ¿Cómo podía entonces ahora levantar la mano en su contra?

Sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Levante la vista y me encontré con aquellos profundos ojos azules.

* * *

**MARS POV**

— ¡La matara! Debemos hacer algo—Volvió a escucharse la angustiada voz de Venus, quien parecía estar al borde de un ataque de histeria.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque no la ataca?—pregunto Neptuno al ver como Healer, después de haber sido liberada, permanecía de pie frente al enemigo, tan solo evitando su mirada.

La mano de Kya llego al rostro de Healer sin ninguna objeción por parte de la sailor. Sus labios murmuraron algo que no llego a nuestros oídos, después se curvaron en una malévola sonrisa, y ante aquella escena, la desesperación y los gritos de Venus aumentaron.

—Healer, por favor… ¡haz algo!—le suplicaba mientras sus puños golpeaban con furia aquel muro que nos separaba.

Sin embargo, aquella estrella de cabello plateado permaneció inmóvil, tan solo esquivando nuestras miradas.

Yo no pude comprenderlo. ¿Acaso se había rendido? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Tan pronto? ¿O era que estaba tal vez bajo algún hechizo de aquella mujer?

—Lanza una de tus flechas— pidió Geo —yo las protegeré si acaso sus ataques vuelven a revertirse.

Neptuno y yo intercámbianos miradas, y aun Venus en medio de su llanto, tomo posición de ataque. Sus poderes se fusionaron a mi flecha haciéndola más poderosa, y pude ver con claridad como su punta fisuraba aquella superficie trasparente que nos separaba del enemigo.

El rebote de nuestro ataque no se hizo esperar, pero tal como Geo lo había anunciado, nos protegió levantando frente a nosotros un muro de concreto que poco después hizo desaparecer tras haber cumplido su función.

* * *

**HEALER POV**

— ¿Qué es lo que harás estrellita? —me pregunto aun con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

En sus ojos pude ver el reflejo de mi rostro, dolido, furioso… derrotado.

— ¿No piensas luchar? ¿Acaso me lo pondrás tan fácil como Mercury?— La sonrisa en sus labios se amplio. Su rostro se acerco al mío. —Esto no es divertido—Aseguro sonando molesta, para después lanzarme con fuerza contra aquel muro que me separaba de Venus.

— ¡Healer!—Escuche una vez más el grito desesperado de la mujer que amo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada azul, llena de angustia y de miedo. Ella estaba frente a mí, deseando quizás poder tocarme, pero aquella barrera lo impedía.

Mi mano se poso sobre aquel cristal, buscando la sincronía con la suya. Venus seguía gritando mi nombre, suplicando que me defendiera. Mientras que yo, al parecer, ya había aceptado mi patético final.

¿Cobarde? No, no era cobardía lo que me impedía atacar a esa mujer. Era el cariño, el respeto, la lealtad que yo le había jurado, el agradecimiento que sentía hacia ella. Porque a pesar de ser Kya quien amenazaba mi vida, yo seguía viendo los profundos ojos de Serena, veía a esa soberana a quien yo había aceptado como mi nueva princesa.

—Eres patética—escuche su voz destilando desprecio a mis espaldas. No quería apartar mi vista de la imagen de Venus. Pero la mano de Kya llego a mi cuello sujetándome con fuerza y levantándome como a una vil muñeca de trapo. —Al parecer no tienes objeción en morir frente a ella. — Su mano sujeto con fuerza mi barbilla girando mi rostro hacia aquellos ojos azules que sufrían por mí. —Me decepcionas, esperaba divertirme con las guerreras de Serenety.

— ¿Qué diversión esperas obtener después de haberle dado razones que le impiden levantar su mano en tu contra?—pregunto Artemis—¿Qué clase de guerrera eres, si tu estrategia es quebrantar el espíritu de tu adversario y robar con ello la determinación que tenia para quitarte la vida?

Kya giro su rostro y deposito su atención en el— ¿insinúas que de seguir en este engaño, tendrían posibilidades de derrotarme?

—Lo aseguro—recalco Artemis— yo y cada una de las sailors lucharíamos contra ti hasta el último aliento.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

— ¡Yo luchare!, libérame y podrás divertirte conmigo.

Note como mis palabras captaron su atención. Giro su cuerpo hacia mí, y dejando libre una vez más a Healer, se acerco.

— ¿Te enfrentarías a mi? ¿Levantarías tu mano en mi contra? ¿Buscarías con tu espada atravesar el corazón que late en este pecho?

—No me complace… pero ahora entiendo las razones de mi princesa. No permitiré que su sacrificio sea en vano. —Sentí una rebelde lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla ante la determinación de mis palabras.

Sí, me dolía en el alma la sola idea de atentar contra la vida de mi princesa. Pero me rehusaba a morir sin hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por compensar su sacrificio.

—Bien, no revelare la verdad a ninguna sailor mas, tus compañeras no pueden escucharnos, jugare el juego que Serenety ha preparado, pero seré yo quien lo gane.

* * *

**MAKER POV**

Júpiter y yo nos pusimos de pie. Nos habíamos dado cuenta, al igual que el resto, que aquella flecha había logrado una ligera grieta en el muro.

—Una vez más— pedí determinada a llegar hasta esa mujer responsable de la muerte de Mercury.

Todas asintieron y tomaron posición de ataque. Esta vez la flecha de Mars no solo portaba los poderes de Venus y Neptuno, sino también los de Júpiter y míos.

El ataque una vez más reboto, siendo recibido por una nueva muralla por parte de Geo.

La grieta de aquel muro transparente se alargo cuarteándolo como a un cristal cualquiera.

La mirada desafiante de Kya se poso en nosotros, y un segundo después su atención regreso a Healer, quien seguía en el suelo con la vista baja.

Se acerco a ella, y una vez más la levanto sujetando con fuerza su cuello para después lanzarla a los pies de Artemis.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Tuve deseos de saltar y buscar el final de mi vida al lado de mi amiga Amy. Pero mi cuerpo, dominado por Kya, lejos de cumplir mis deseos, se giro posando su vista en los dos prisioneros restantes_ — ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? —_escuche mi propia voz en tono divertido._

_Mis pasos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. El rostro de Healer estaba ya cubierto de lágrimas, y sus facciones mostraron aun más dolor, cuando a lo lejos, se dejaron escuchar los gritos de Maker._

— ¿Cómo es esto posible?—_pregunto Artemis, quizás negándose aun a comprender la verdad que recién le había sido revelada_ — ¿cómo pueden tu y ella ser una misma?

_Kya se acerco a él, y una vez más, yo pude ver mi rostro en el reflejo de sus dolidos ojos_— ¿Acaso importa?—_pregunto ella con arrogancia, para después volver a restregarle en la cara la mentira que yo había creado para ellos, revelándoles de manera fugaz, no solo mi unión a ella, sino también mis encuentros con Maryus, y la participación de los guardianes y de Saturn en aquel engaño._

— ¡Healer!— _Se escucho de pronto un llamado. Yo de inmediato reconocí la voz de Venus._

—Vienen a su rescate—_Anuncio Kya con burla, y acto seguido hizo aparecer en medio de aquel salón, un muro de cristal que nos separaba de la puerta de acceso._

—No te saldrás con la tuya, sin importar a cuántos de nosotros logres matar. ¡No será tuya la victoria! —_Aseguro Healer. Sin embargo, en su mirada, y en el temblor de su voz, pude notar la duda que su propio argumento le producía._

_Kya en respuesta, un vez mas ostento su ventaja al poseer mi cuerpo._

— ¡Healer!— _Se escucho de nuevo el llamado de Venus, al tiempo que ingresaba por aquella puerta. Júpiter, Mars, Neptuno, Maker y Geo entraron detrás de ella._

— ¡Suéltalos!—_Exigió Neptuno en posición de ataque, siendo imitada por el resto._

_Fueron los ojos de Geo los que de inmediato buscaron el contacto de los míos, para un segundo después, desviar la vista con una notable expresión de dolor en su mirada._

_Kya miro fugazmente a cada uno de los recién llegados, y fue así que yo pude notar el dolor y la desesperación que cada uno estaba padeciendo. Sin embargo, fue el sufrimiento en las facciones de Maker el que logro quebrar un poco más mi corazón._

_Tuve deseos de correr y abrazarla, tuve deseos de ver a mi amigo Taiki y pedirle perdón por aquel dolor que estaba padeciendo. Yo me sentía responsable. Habían sido mis manos las que a fin de cuentas, habían acabado con la vida de Amy._

_Si, directa o indirectamente yo era responsable de la muerte de mi amiga, y del sufrimiento del hombre que estuvo a mi lado en los peores momentos de mi existencia. ¿Cómo podría ver de nuevo a Taiki a la cara? _

_El había sido mi fortaleza y mi consuelo en aquellos oscuros días en que creí haberlo perdido todo. De no haber sido por él, por su insistencia, por su consuelo y cariño, seguramente yo me habría dejado morir después de que Endymión me arrebatara, de forma tan cruel, aquel perfecto futuro._

_Yo le debía mi vida a Taiki y a sus hermanos. A Taiki por brindarme la fortaleza y el consuelo que necesite en aquellos días. A Yaten, por curar mis heridas y mostrarse paciente. Y a Seiya, que me brindo nuevas ilusiones de vivir y me ofreció su amor incondicional._

_Ellos tres ya formaban parte de mí, de mi familia. Ellos, al igual que las chicas y los guardianes, eran todo lo que tenía._

_Pero por más que ardí en deseos de acercarme a Maker, de pedir perdón, de encontrar el milagro que resolviera todo… eso no paso…_

— ¡Te matare maldita!—_Aseguro Maker al tiempo que lanzaba su ataque_.

_Pude ver y sentir todo su dolor y su furia en aquel grito, y desee por un momento, que aquel poder lanzado en mi contra me alcanzara. Pero eso no sucedió. _

_Su ataque choco contra aquel muro de cristal que Kya había levantado, revotando en él, y logrando herir no solo a Maker, sino también a Júpiter._

_Pude escuchar la risa de Kya en mi cabeza, al tiempo que ella ponía una vea mas, su atención en Healer—Mírala Serenety, una sailor ya ha caído, es el turno de una estrella—_

— _¡Basta! Por favor… te lo ruego… detente__—le pedí. Más ella, una vez más, hizo caso omiso a mi suplica._

_Vi como las gruesas varillas que aprisionaban las manos de Healer desaparecieron. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirme aliviada al verla libre, pude apreciar como mi miedo aumentaba ante el temor de presenciar su muerte._

—No queremos que Mercury se sienta sola ¿cierto?—_preguntó Kya con arrogancia mientras se acercaba a ella._

— ¡Healer!—_Se dejo escuchar una vez más el grito de Venus, sin que ella diera siquiera muestras de haberla escuchado._

_Kya se acerco aun mas a la sailor que permanecía con la vista baja y con un notable aspecto a derrota._

_Mi mano llego hasta su mejilla. Ella levanto la vista y nuestras miradas pudieron encontrarse. En sus ojos pude ver el dolor que aquella realidad le causaba. No había miedo en su mirada, solo dolor._

_Sus ojos analizaron por un par de segundos la expresión de los míos, quizás buscando alguna señal de mi presencia. Desee que pudiera verme. Desee poder comunicarme con ella. Que algún milagro se hiciera presente, y que me permitiera gritarle a la cara, que no pensara en mí, sino en el bienestar de aquellos que amaba._

_Yo ansiaba ver su expresión engreída y desafiante. Ansiaba que se enfrentara a Kya con la convicción y el coraje típicos de ella. Quizás con la misma determinación y fiereza con que tiempo atrás se había enfrentado a Galaxia._

_Pero mis esperanzas se vieron frustradas, porque frente a mí, en aquella mirada y en aquel rostro, no pude reconocer a la sailor que yo recordaba. _

_Healer se veía dolida, triste… derrotada, y yo, no pude culparla._

— ¿Qué es lo que harás estrellita? ¿No piensas luchar? ¿Acaso me lo pondrás tan fácil como Mercury?—_ le pregunto acercando mi rostro al suyo _—Esto no es divertido—

_Mi voz sonó molesta, y tras esas palabras la sailor fue lanzada contra aquel muro que la separaba del resto de mis sailors._

_Venus volvió a llamarla. Sus manos se posaron en la misma dirección sobre aquel cristal._

—Eres patética—_escuche mi voz destilando desprecio, al tiempo que mi mano llegaba el cuello de Healer—_Al parecer no tienes objeción en morir frente a ella—_se burlo obligándola a posar la mirada en el afligido rostro de Venus. —_Me decepcionas, esperaba divertirme con las guerreras de Serenety.

—_Por favor… no la lastimes—volví a rogar, y una vez más, no obtuve respuesta_

* * *

**FIGHTER POV**

**Cinco minutos antes.**

En mi mente aun resonaban los gritos de mi hermano, su dolor, su miedo y su desesperación al ver morir a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos. Pero sobre todo, en mi mente hacían eco las últimas palabras proferidas por la voz de Maryus—_No me importan sus promesas hacia ella. No me importa faltar a mi propio juramento. ¡No permitiré que Serenety muera!_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso era una case de engaño? O peor aun ¿podría el estar de alguna forma, diciendo la verdad?

Clave mi mirada en el rostro del sabio quien de forma casi obsesiva, mantenía su vista fija en la torre de Tokio.

De manera rápida observe los rostros de Saturn y Fayres, quienes para mi sorpresa se veían entre sí, con cierta complicidad, quizás la misma complicidad que recién había mencionado Neptiun.

Y una vez más las palabras de Maryus vinieron a mi mente — _Si mi intención fuera matar a Serenety, ya estaría muerta. Las oportunidades que tuve para matarla en esta y en la otra vida han sido demasiadas…_

La sola idea de que él estuviera diciendo la verdad me aterraba, ya que significaba que Neptiun tenía razón, y que Saturn y Fayres habían mentido. Quizás mi bombón no estaba a salvo como ellos habían asegurado. Quizás Maryus decía la verdad al asegurar que ella estaba en peligro.

Pero… ¿Por qué habría de mentirnos Saturn? ¿Por qué pondría la vida de su princesa en peligro? ¿Porque Fayres traicionaría a la soberana de este planeta, a la poseedora del cristal dorado? ¿Acaso no era eso imposible? ¿Acaso no estaban los guardianes para proteger y obedecer a su soberana?

Esto no tenía sentido, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que la desesperación en las palabras de Maryus era real. Que su convicción al asegurar querer salvar a Serenety era genuina. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

—No estoy dispuesta a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo y tus intentos por confundirnos. —vocifero Uranus centrando una vez más su atención en el sabio.

—Deseaba no tener que causarle a Serenety el dolor de verlas muertas, pero no me han dejado otra alternativa.

—Tierra tiembla—Uranus lanzo su ataque anticipándose a uno por parte del sabio, Pluto la secundo, mientras que yo permanecí al margen, aun debatiéndome en medio de las dudas que Maryus había despertado en mi.

* * *

**URANUS POV**

Mi ataque fue esquivado fácilmente, y el de Pluto, a pesar de haber estado cerca de alcanzarlo, no había logrado su cometido. Maryus había saltado justo a tiempo, y ahora había hecho aparecer su espada y había tomado posición de ataque frente a nosotros.

Éramos cinco contra uno, pero aun así, algo me decía que las posibilidades no estaban a nuestro favor. Por supuesto eso no me importaba. Quizás Maryus era poderoso, pero ahora las sailors éramos más fuertes que nunca gracias al poder proporcionado por el cristal de plata. Podía sentir su fuerza corriendo por mis venas. Éramos fuertes y no estábamos dispuestas a ser derrotadas.

Secunde la acción del sabio e hice aparecer mi espada. Su mirada se fijo en la mía con furia y determinación. Sin duda ansiaba acabar conmigo. El sentimiento era mutuo. El simple hecho de tenerlo frente a mí, me hacia hervir la sangre. Sentía el inmenso deseo de descargar contra él, toda la furia y el dolor que había sentido en todos estos meses. Y me lancé al ataque.

* * *

**PLUTO POV**

Uranus hizo el primer movimiento, Maryus se movió a su ritmo, y ambas espadas comenzaron a chocar produciendo incluso algunos destellos. Ambos contendientes era rápidos y feroces. Ambos eran fuertes, y al parecer cada uno estaba determinado a obtener la victoria en aquel combate.

Fayres, Saturn, Fighter y yo permanecimos al margen, quizás esperando el momento indicado para atacar. Vi como la espada de mi compañera acertó un ligero corte en el brazo del sabio. No pude evitar sonreír con orgullo.

—Ustedes no podrán derrotar a Kya. No la conocen. No pueden darse una idea de lo poderosa que es.

—Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado—respondió Uranus en medio de un nuevo ataque.

—No ha sido una amenaza, sino una advertencia. Ya han presenciado la muerte de una de ustedes, cuantos más de los suyos deberán caer antes de que puedan darse cuenta de la realidad.

— ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! Mercury murió cumpliendo con su deber. Ese es el destino de una sailor.

—No bajo estas circunstancias. No enfrentándose a la persona que están destinadas a proteger.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. Maryus estaba hablando de más, y ni Fayres ni yo estábamos haciendo lo suficiente para cerrarle la boca.

— ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?—pregunto Fighter visiblemente alterada por el ultimo comentario del sabio.

—No lo insinuó ¡Lo afirmo! — Me lance al ataque esperando detener sus palabras. —Serenety y Kya están unidas por un mismo… — Un grito ahogado en su garganta le impidió revelar aquella verdad. Fue Fayres quien al tomar al sabio por sorpresa, hundió su espada en el vientre del enemigo, logrando detener sus palabras.

Fighter corrió hacia ellos, y pasando de largo a Uranus tomo por los hombros al sabio quien aun se encontraba doblado sobre sí mismo con la espada de Fayres en su vientre. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que une a nuestra princesa con aquella mujer? ¡Dímelo! —exigió desesperado.

Yo me paralice por un segundo. Las cosas no estaban resultando como deberían. Una palabra más por parte de Maryus y la verdad podría ser revelada. Una verdad que sin duda nos pondría en desventaja total contra Kya.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente. De manera fugaz pase mi mirada por el rostro de Pluto y Uranus, y lo que encontré en la expresión de sus ojos no me gusto en lo absoluto: Duda, ellas comenzaban a dudar… ¡No podía permitirlo! No le fallaría a mi princesa.

— ¡Dímelo! —exigió Fighter una vez más. Sin embargo, la respuesta del sabio no pudo escucharse, ya que Fayres, haciendo a un lado a la sailors, tomo con furia a Maryus por el cuello, para después desaparecer llevándolo consigo.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_La Voz de Artemis llego a mis oídos. Por un momento me había olvidado de su presencia, y ahora, al verlo, mi miedo había aumentado._

_Artemis rebatió lo último proferido por mi boca, reprochándole a Kya su cobarde decisión de obtener ventaja al revelarles la verdad a mis guerreras._

— ¡Yo luchare!—_le aseguro_— libérame y podrás divertirte conmigo.

_Las palabras y la expresión de Artemis expresaban no solo el dolor que era visible en el rostro de Healer, sino también la furia y la determinación que yo ansiaba que todos mostraran ante Kya._

_Mi mano libero a Healer, y mi cuerpo se condujo esta vez en dirección al responsable del reciente desafío._ — ¿Te enfrentarías a mi? ¿Levantarías tu mano en mi contra? ¿Buscarías con tu espada atravesar el corazón que late en este pecho?

_Artemis respondió con una notable convicción en sus palabras, dejando claro que aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo con mi proceder, entendía mis razones._

_Sentí mi corazón ensancharse de orgullo, y a la vez, quebrarse aun mas, ante el dolor que sus ojos mostraban. Sin embargo, en el reflejo de su mirada también pude ver fugazmente la furia apenas contenida que mi rostro expresaba._

_Kya estaba molesta, quizás por el reciente desafío por parte de Artemis, quizás por notar que su muro de cristal pronto seria derribado. No lo sé, pero pude ver la molestia que rápidamente oculto tras una mirada desafiante._

—_Bien Serenety, será tu juego… __— Me aseguro posando por un momento su mirada en aquellos que atacaban con fiereza su muro, para después regresar su atención a __Healer, quien seguía en el suelo con la vista baja. Se acerco a ella, y una vez más la levanto sujetando con fuerza su cuello para después lanzarla a los pies de Artemis. —y te aseguró que disfrutare obteniendo la victoria. Lo lamentaras Serenety, lloraras cada una de sus muertes, los veras caer uno a uno en este juego que tú has creado, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo…_

_Su amenaza, después de tantas, ya no surtió ningún efecto. Ella no me arrebataría la pequeña chispa de esperanza que recién Artemis me había obsequiado._

—_Quizás seas fuerte, quizás las probabilidades te favorezcan, pero jamás perderé la esperanza en mis guerreras. Serás vencida Kya, sin importar la manera, no será tuya la victoria. Cada una de mis sailors y cada guardián, buscaran tu derrota, y yo, aun siendo tu prisionera, estaré esperando la oportunidad de liberarme… no sé cómo, pero tú misma lo has dicho… soy experta en los milagros, y te aseguro que lograremos el mayor milagro de todos al acabar con tu vida, aun cuando la mía se pierda en el proceso._

—_Eres patética—me aseguro— ¿En verdad esperas un milagro? ¿Eres tan ilusa? —Su voz sonó arrogante y divertida— Te hare un favor ayudándote a aceptar tu inevitable final. —Aseguro— Ya no existen milagros para ti Serenety. Ningún poder mágico o celestial salvara a tus guerreros. Observa la siguiente escena, y acepta tu realidad de una vez por todas._

* * *

**HEALER POV**

— ¿No apoyaras a tu compañero?—Me pregunto con una notable expresión de cinismo en su rostro— ¿No te enfrentaras a mi?

—Lo hará—Respondió Artemis en mi lugar— A pesar del dolor que estamos padeciendo ante esta realidad. No dejaremos de lado a nuestra princesa. No te entregaremos nuestras vidas sin haber luchado. No traicionaremos nuestra lealtad hacia ella.

Las palabras de Artemis me golpearon como fuertes bofetadas. El tenía razón. Serena jamás me perdonaría si yo muriera sin haber hecho todo lo posible con conseguir la victoria. Sin embargo, ¿Podría perdonarme a mi misma después de atentar contra la vida de la mujer que me devolvió las esperanzas, la mujer que me regalo un futuro? ¿Podría volver a ver directamente los ojos de Mina sabiendo que busque la muerte de su mejor amiga, de su princesa?

— ¿Lo harás?—Pregunto acercándose a mí una vez más.

Levante la vista para verla, tratando quizás de encontrar la determinación que Artemis mostraba. Tratando de ver a esa mujer frente a mí, tan solo como el enemigo que actualmente era. Pero no pude. Mi mirada volvió a caer ante aquellos ojos azules por los que Seiya daría la vida. —No puedo—murmure derrotada.

—Lo entiendo—dijo ella con una falsa voz comprensiva que me causo escalofríos—quizás solo necesites un poco de motivación.

Y con esas palabras, el más cruel de mis infiernos comenzó.

Vi como ella traspasaba aquel muro como si de simple aire se tratara, y con gran velocidad, ante la mirada atónita de todos, y sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, capturo a Venus para después volver frente a mí, lanzando a la mujer que amo a mis brazos.

De inmediato lo comprendí, y sentí el miedo y la desesperación invadirme por completo. Me puse de pie de un salto colocando a Venus a mis espaldas. — ¡Lo hare!—afirme desesperada—luchare contra ti… pero no la toques—

— ¿Es eso una súplica?—se mostro divertida

— ¿Healer qué está pasando?—pregunto Venus poniéndose de pie y tomando posición de ataque a mi lado.

Me moví rápidamente colocándome una vez más frente a ella. No quería que Kya la dañara, no quería siquiera ver su cruel mirada sobre ella.

— ¡Libérame! seré yo quien luche contra ti— Grito Artemis mostrándose desesperado.

Kya lo ignoro por completo. Su mirada desafiante y divertida estaba sobre mí. —Lo ves, las opiniones siempre cambian cuando se presenta la motivación adecuada. —y sonrió.

Sentí mi pánico convertirse en furia ante aquella malévola sonrisa. No lo pensé, mi ataque fue lanzado de frente provocando un destello cegador en aquel lugar.

— ¡Sácala de aquí!—exigió Artemis temiendo por la vida de Venus. Ambos sabíamos que ella era la siguiente en la mira de Kya.

Tome su mano y corrí hacia el ventanal. Buscaríamos la forma de caer haciéndonos el menor daño posible en su momento. Solo esperaba que aquellos instantes de luz, fueran suficientes para cubrir nuestra huida.

Tres pasos, solo tres pasos pude dar antes de sentir como un fuerte dolor llegaba a mi pecho. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cuerpo se doblo por inercia. Un segundo después termine de rodillas. El aire se había escapado de mis pulmones.

Varios gritos de furia y desesperación se dejaron escuchar. Entre ellos el de Artemis, quien clamo el nombre de la diosa del amor con un infinito dolor impregnando en aquel llamado.

Abrí los ojos buscando con desesperación la imagen de Venus, y en su lugar encontré frente a mí la malévola sonrisa de Kya. Mi mano izquierda se poso en mi pecho, en la misma dirección en que ella había retirado con total desprecio el filo de su espada. Mientras que mi mano derecha apretó la de Venus, sin obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Gire mi rostro y la encontré tirada a mi lado, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia mí. Su rubio cabello teñido de carmín le cubría el rostro. Me incline hacia ella sin importarme el dolor que mis movimientos me producían. —Mi…na— la llame retirando con una caricia el cabello de su cara.

Sus celestes ojos rápidamente buscaron los míos y una débil sonrisa de formo en sus labios. Me deje caer a su lado aun con nuestras manos unidas, intentando perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

—Te amo— profirieron sus labios al tiempo que dos lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Sentí como mi vida se perdía al compás de la suya, mientras veía como su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse en pequeñas esferas que emprendían el vuelo.

—Te amo—respondí yo, sintiendo como utilizaba en aquella frase, el ultimo de mis alientos…

* * *

Una vez más pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Si, dos muertos en el mismo capítulo quizás sea demasiado, pero no lo pude evitar.

Quiero hacerles una consulta. ¿Qué opinión tienen sobre Maryus? Ya he decidido su futuro y no hablo en particular de matarlo o dejarlo vivir. Las dejare con esa duda. Pero me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes sobre ese personaje.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios. Besos y cuídense.

**Respuestas a los Reviews del capítulo 32.**

**Melly Sun.- **Hola, mil gracias por tu súper comentario, me alegra mucho que la historia te agrade y claro que tienes mi permiso para imprimirla, incluso yo pienso hacerlo, pero antes voy a editarla desde el principio, e ir subiendo los capítulos ya modificados. Me alegra también que aprecies la idea de respectar la personalidad y el carácter de cada personaje. En lo que a mí respecta te animo a que te atrevas a escribir, se que lo vas a disfrutar, pon en prioridad tus ideas e inicia con una para ver cómo te sientes. Y si te animas me avisas para poder leer lo que escribas ¿ok? Gracias por tu emoción respecto a mi historia, a mí también me emociona tener lectoras tan expresivas como tú. Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Serena Princesita Hale.- **Tienes razón, puse a Saturn en un situación difícil, me alegra no estar en sus zapatos. Con respecto a Kya pues, como tu comentas no es del todo mala, ha sufrido mucho, el problema es que se aferra a su dolor y deja pasar de largo la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo. Eligio mal, y todas las malas elecciones tienen consecuencias. Aun así, a veces siento pena por ella.

**Sere 301**.- Me alegra que la historia te agrade. Gracias por seguirla. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Sereyandrew301.- **Hola y gracias por interesarte en esta historia. Me alegra que sea de tu agrado. Y te aventaste los 32 capítulos rápido, quiere decir que estas fresquecita con todos los detalles, eso es bueno. Espero que sigas disfrutando de cada capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**Kentauride Jay.- **Hola de nuevo y gracias por el comentario. La verdad aun no decido quien va a sobrevivir en esta batalla, pero ya vez, a la hora de matar personajes como que no me mido mucho. Ya veremos como resuelvo todo, aun me hago líos en la cabeza con varias ideas. Cuídate y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Athenn.- **Hola mil gracias por reencontrarme, me da gusto tener lectoras de aquel tiempo, ya pasaron muchos años desde entonces. Si, por alguna razón perdí aquella cuenta, pero bueno lo importante es que la historia sigue adelante.

Me alegra saber que la encuentres atrapante, y en especial que te gustara tener a Darien como el malo, ya le tocaba. El final se avecina, aun no sé cuantos capítulos más me llevará, pero al parecer está cerca. Aun no me decido si alargarla un poco más allá de esta batalla, o darle el punto final. De cualquier forma espero que disfrutes los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**China lop32**.-Perdón! No puedo salvarlos a todos, las bajas son inevitables en una pelea como esta. De hecho aun no decido a quien voy a salvar. Por favor, no me odies.

**Bansheeyris.-**Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta historia, aun no sé cuantos capítulos más se alargue esto, pero no parece que serán muchos. A menos que decida continuarla, lo cual aun no decido. Saludos.

**Peluches0901.-**Gracias a ti por seguir mis historia y brindarme tu apoyo. En verdad lo aprecio, y debo confesarte que si he pensado lo de continuarla, pero creo que de hacerlo quizás no le haría muy bien a Seiya, y no hablo de matarlo o de dejarlo sin Serena, solo… creo que lo haría sufrir un poquito. ¿Podrías soportarlo? Yo aun no me decido.

**Princessnerak.-**Lo siento, tienes razón Seiya no ha tenido mucha participación en esta historia, creo que todo el enfoque ha estado en Serena, la verdad es que he dejado el romanticismo de lado, creo que enfoque el Serena/Seiya en la historia de _Amor, quédate. _Aun así espero que sigas con esta historia y disfrutes los últimos capítulos.

**Seren33.- **Perdón por la espera, no es que disfrute torturándosete, más bien han sido muchos cumpleaños en mi familia en el mes de octubre y noviembre y poco tiempo para escribir. Igual espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capitulo


	34. Maldita Kya!

Hola de nuevo, debo informar que estoy padeciendo de un severo caso de bloqueo pre-final, tanto que estoy atorada desde hace como tres semanas.

Esta es la mitad del capítulo, decidí subirla mientras que la inspiración vuelve. Y también esperando que sus Reviews me ayuden.

¡Besos!

* * *

_**!Maldita Kya!**_

**SERENA POV**

_Una vez más fui testigo mudo e impotente ante los actos de esta cruel mujer, por quien en algún momento llegue a sentir pena._

_En medio de aquel destello de luz que logro segar a todos por un momento, y cuyo brillo no pareció afectar mi visión, pude presenciarlo todo. _

_Tres pasos, solo tres pasos pudo dar Healer en busca de su escape antes de que mi cuerpo, dominado por Kya, diera fin a su gran desesperación, a sus escasas esperanzas… _

_Si, solo tres pasos fue lo que Kya permitió que ellos se aferraran a la vida… solo tres pasos, tres segundos que pasaron ante mis ojos como tres lentas y tortuosas eternidades._

_Sus manos enlazadas en busca del escape que pretendía salvarlos. Y así, con sus manos enlazadas, después de solo tres pasos encontraron su muerte._

_El destello que segundos antes logro cegar a todos ya había desaparecido. Ahora mi visión estaba fija en el rojo carmesí que cubría mis manos._

_Los gritos de odio, desesperación y dolor inundaron aquel espacio, mientras el muro que me separaba de las sailors se tornaba negro. En tanto yo, aun cautiva en mi propio cuerpo, tan solo rogaba estúpidamente encontrarme presa de un mal sueño._

_Pero no. Esta era mi realidad… y dolía._

_Fueron los murmullos de odio y de dolor los que incitaron a Kya a levantar la mirada. Allí estaba Artemis, con el rostro completamente afligido por la pena, con una expresión que denotaba recelo y deseo de venganza._

_Kya se acerco a él y acaricio su mejilla, permitiendo que la sangre en mis manos se mezclara con sus lágrimas. Su barbilla fue sujetada con furia obligándolo a depositar en mis ojos su mirada. _— ¿Lo ves Serenety?_—pregunto Kya en voz alta permitiendo que Artemis escuchara— _¿has aceptado por fin tu derrota?

—_No—respondí yo débilmente sintiendo que mi respuesta se perdía en aquel abismo en que me encontraba— Cada vida que tomas a pesar del dolor que me causa, solo aumenta mi determinación y mi deseo por verte derrotada._

_Pude ver en las pupilas de Artemis el reflejo de la sonrisa que mis labios dibujaron—_Tu estúpida princesa aun guarda esperanzas_—le dijo a mi guerrero— _¿Y tú?—_ le pregunto acercando mi rostro al suyo— _Sé un chico listo—le sugirió— ríndete, y pide a tu princesa que acepte su derrota. Pídele que ruegue por ti, que suplique mi compasión para brindarte una muerte indolora.

—Pídele que acepte de una vez por todas que ni tú, ni el resto de sus guerreros tienen esperanzas contra mí, suplica su rendición, suplica que deje de oponerse a mi dominio, ruégale…

— ¡Jamás!—profirió Artemis colérico deteniendo las palabras de Kya. — Ninguno de los guerreros de la luna rogara por su vida—Afirmo— Moriremos buscando tu muerte de ser necesario, pero jamás nos rendiremos mientras el corazón aun lata en nuestros pechos.

Kya apretó aun más su agarre en contra del rostro del guerrero, y girando su cara coloco mi boca junto a su oído. — ¡Podría arrancarte el corazón y ponerlo frente a tus ojos antes de que la muerte te reclamara!—le aseguro furiosa intentando intimidarlo.

—No lo dudo—respondió él pasivamente— pero aun estando en tu mano mi corazón daría su último latido por ella.

Sentí la furia de Kya envolverme ante aquellas palabras. Artemis una vez más la estaba desafiando, y sin duda eso no le agradaba.

Ella quería verlos derrotados, quería que las suplicas de mis guerreros llegaras a mis oídos para torturarme. Y en verdad le estaba enfureciendo el darse cuenta que no sería tan fácil doblegarlos.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV **

—La sangre me hierve en deseos de matarte y cerrar tu boca de una vez por todas. —Me aseguro— Sin embargo, después de tus constantes desafíos quitarte la vida sería una gentileza de mi parte, y me niego a mostrarme compasiva.

Soltó el agarre de mi rostro y dio un paso atrás permitiéndome verla de frente, y al tenerla allí, a tan solo un paso, y a pesar del dolor de saber que esa mujer en algún momento fue mi princesa, no pude contener los deseos que surgían en mi reclamando su muerte.

Una nueva sonrisa se formo en sus labios logrando aumentar mi furia. Y en el siguiente instante como un flash revelador sus palabras volvieron a mi mente — _Tu estúpida princesa aun guarda esperanzas—_había dicho ella.

—Aun vive—escapo de mis labios denotando mi esperanza fortalecida. Su sonrisa desapareció por completo. —aun no logras vencerla, tú misma lo has dicho, ella se opone a tu dominio. —le recordé sus propias palabras.

Aun había más esperanzas de las que yo suponía hace apenas unos minutos. Mi princesa aun no estaba vencida. ¡Ella aun vivía!

No pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia sintiendo que un milagro podría hacerse presente en cualquier momento.

Kya volvió a dar el paso que nos había separado colocándose una vez más frente a mí. — ¿En verdad eso te favorece en esta lucha?—pregunto con burla.

Por un segundo no entendí el sentido de su pregunta, el mismo segundo que tarde en comprender la cruel realidad que esa verdad representaba.

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaron por completo al tiempo que la desesperación y el miedo me invadían. —No…—murmure en un quebrado sollozo. Esa realidad no me favorecía.

Yo estaba dispuesto a matar a la mujer que me había arrebatado a mi princesa usurpando su cuerpo, pero… ¿podría enfrentarme a ella con la misma determinación sabiendo que Serenety aun podría tener esperanzas?

—Lo has comprendido—afirmo ella ante mi reacción.

Su mano tomo una vez más mi rostro obligando a que nuestras miradas se unieran— Si, ella aun permanece viva en algún rincón de este cuerpo. Aun lucha contra mí, pero su fortaleza es menor a cada minuto. Ella está aquí, detrás de estos ojos, viéndolo todo, escuchando, siendo un patético testigo del trágico final de sus guerreras.

Acerco su rostro aun mas al mío uniendo nuestras frentes— ¿Puedes verla?—pregunto— ¿Quieres hablar con ella? ¿Quieres tocarla?

Su mano libre recorrió con descaro mi cuerpo hasta llegar finalmente a mi espalda. Mi rostro fue liberado y la mano que hasta un segundo antes lo tenía cautivo ahora se encontraba en mi nuca, acariciando mi cabello. —Apuesto a que ese niño Seiya morirá de celos si nos viera —afirmo mientras sus labios rosaban los míos.

— ¡Me das asco!— le asegure yo con repudio logrando que se apartara de mi, indignada y furiosa — A cada minuto es aun más notable la diferencia entre tú y ella—

Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su rostro denoto la ira que la estaba consumiendo. —Ha sido ya demasiada tu osadía al enfrentarme —Aseguro—Me revuelve las entrañas tu devoción por ella. Eres como un maldito perro guardián fiel a su amo. —Su mirada me recorrió sin disimulo de pies a cabeza en varias ocasiones, y tras un par de minutos sus rasgos se suavizaron y una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios— Pero he de reconocer que eres una linda mascota… tanto, que quizás te conserve.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

— _¿Tú qué opinas Serenety? —Pregunto con burla— ¿Acaso no crees que sería un buen amante? Hemos de reconocer su atractivo. Por lo menos en eso estaremos de acuerdo._

_Mis labios no profirieron palabra alguna. ¿Qué podría yo decirle al respecto? Artemis era para mí el padre que tanta falta me hizo en mi vida pasada. Yo lo amaba con el amor de una hija, como se ama quizás al mejor de los amigo._

_Artemis fue confidente de Serenety en el milenio de plata. Gracias al lazo de empatía que compartíamos yo podía decirle todo sin usar palabras. Yo lo amaba de una forma inocente y pura, y ahora, esa maldita mujer estaba tratando de mancillar la pureza de ese amor._

— _¿No crees? —insistió_

—_El se quitaría la vida antes de convertirse en tu amante—afirme molesta_

—_Nadie ha dicho de deba hacerlo por voluntad propia —se burlo_

* * *

**FIGTHER POV.**

**Cinco minutos antes.**

— ¡Dímelo! —exigí una vez más sin obtener respuesta, pero antes de que Maryus pudiera proferir palabra, Fayres me aparto de él llevándolo consigo al desaparecer.

— ¡No!—grite con furia al verme privada de su respuesta— ¡Fayres!—demande el regreso del guardián. Sin embargo, el no volvió, dejando que mi temor y mis dudas aumentaran.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Todo quedo en silencio por un par de segundos, mientras que yo buscaba aun en el aire la respuesta que le brindara lógica a toda aquella locura. Y entonces lo recordé: — ¡Tú lo sabes!—acuse a la más pequeña de las sailors caminando hacia ella.

Sus facciones infantiles mostraban una seguridad y determinación muy superiores a su edad. —No existe nada que yo deba decirte— me respondió en lo que me pareció un desafío.

Estaba por exigirle respuestas cuando mi atención fue capturada por una brillante luz proveniente de la torre, que me insto a correr en su dirección de manera desesperada. Sin embargo, tras solo tres pasos me detuve sintiendo mi pecho invadido por un dolor momentáneo pero agudo.

Fue entonces que lo supe, una de mis hermanas había caído.

* * *

**SAILOR PLUT POV**

—Sailor Venus—Murmuro Saturn bajando la mirada, mientras que Uranus apretaba los puños con furia. También lo había sentido.

—Será mejor que vayamos a respaldar a nuestras compañeras. Sin duda ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por Maryus—aseguro Uranus para después correr en dirección a la torre. Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada, tan solo la seguimos.

Entramos a la torre y corrimos en dirección a donde en encontraba la energía de nuestras amigas, y al llegar las encontramos en medio de una completa desesperación por derribar un muro frente a ellas de un profundo color negro, tras el cual aseguraron se encontraba Artemis a merced del enemigo.

—Maker—llamo Fighter a su hermana que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo con aspecto dolido y derrotado

—No le dio ninguna oportunidad… todo fue demasiado rápido—murmuro la Star light recibiendo el abrazo de la recién llegada. —me quito a Amy y ahora a Healer…y yo, no pude hacer nada.

—Esto no se quedara así—le dijo Fighter ayudándola a ponerse de pie—acabaremos con ella… te lo prometo—aseguro.

* * *

**NEPTIUM POV**

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—me pregunto Uranus. Yo asentí aun un poco aturdida por todo lo que recién había pasado.

—No pudimos evitarlo… ella… es muy poderosa.

—Encontraremos la manera

—Solo espero que Serena en verdad se encuentre a salvo, quizás nuestras fuerza no basten, quizás necesitemos un milagro…

—Haremos nuestro propio milagro, empezando con derribar este muro—Me aseguro con ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos que denotaba la determinación que poseía.

Asentí al igual que la mayoría de nuestras compañeras, determinadas a lanzar un nuevo ataque combinado.

— ¿Qué caso tiene? Es probable que ya esté muerto…

Mis ojos buscaron con molesta la procedencia de esas palabras encontrándome con Sailor Mars, quien permanecía pegada a la pared con aspecto derrotado.

Sentí la sangre hervir al ver la resignación en su rostro. Y estuve más que dispuesta a quitarle esa expresión con una sola bofetada. Sin embargo, Júpiter fue más rápida.

* * *

**MARS POV.**

No esperaba la bofetada que recibí de parte de Júpiter, pero sin duda la merecía.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Acaso piensas darte por vencida? Esa maldita mujer nos ha quitado a dos de nuestras mejores amigas, dos inners han caído, ¿Cómo te atreves a renunciar?

Fije mí vista en ella encontrando su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente por el dolor de la perdida y la rabia ante mi actitud. — ¡No tienes derecho!— volvió a reprocharme con un nuevo par de lagrimas surcando su rostro

— ¡No puedo!—grite yo en un patético esfuerzo por defenderme— no puedo seguir viendo como mi visión se hace realidad poco a poco. —Le asegure dolida— he vivido con esas imágenes en mi mente durante meses, temiendo que de alguna forma pudieran ser posible, implorando al cielo que no lo permitiera… y no puedo… no puedo siquiera verte sin lograr que mi memoria reviva cada detalle de lo que podría ser tu fin.

— ¿No lo entienden? Yo las vi muertas a todas, yo vi las muertes de Mina y de Amy justo como pasaron ante mis ojos, su última imagen antes de que sus cuerpos se desvanecieran. ¡Yo ya lo había visto!

—Dijiste que tu visión podía cambiar. Dijiste que la intervención de los guardianes y las Star light podrían hacer la diferencia.

—Sí, lo dije y si, lo quise creer, pero…un guardián casi muere ante nuestros ojos y ahora Healer ya no está… y yo… no puedo…

* * *

**URANIS POV**

— ¡Cierra tu maldita boca!—le exigí sintiendo deseos de molerla a golpes— no te atrevas a deshonrar la muerte de nuestras compañeras con tus estupideces. Ellas cayeron ante el enemigo, de la única manera en que una sailor debe caer, así que cierra la boca y sobreponte, o de lo contrario yo misma te matare con tal de no tenerte como estorbo.

— Siempre hay esperanza—murmuro Saturn captando la atención de todas— es algo que nuestra princesa nos ha enseñado. Siempre hay esperanza, y por más pequeña que esta sea, debemos aferrarnos a ella.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

Las varillas que aprisionaban mis manos desaparecieron dejándome libre. Yo caí de rodillas frente a ella sintiéndome incapaz de mover un solo musculo.

Su mano llego a mi mejilla levantando mi rostro— No implorare por mi visa si es lo que esperas—

—No lo espero, ya que he decidido no matarte. —aseguro sorprendiéndome. —he encontrado la forma ideal de herir a Serenety al mantenerte con vida.

—En ese caso prefiero morir antes de ser parte de tu crueldad contra ella.

— ¿Acaso crees que la elección es tuya?—se burlo sonriente—claro que no—aseguro acariciando mi mejilla. —tu corazón que por ella palpita, pronto lo hará por mí.

—Jamás—la desafié indignado.

Ella sonrió aun más. —Como ya lo dije, no es tu decisión

* * *

**SERENA POV**

— _¡No!—grite al estar consciente de lo que ella pretendía. En respuesta, solo escuche su malévola risa._

_Me puse de pie en medio de aquel abismo en que mis sentidos se encontraban activos, más no mi control sobre ellos._

_Yo veía todo, lo escuchaba… lo sentía. _

_Aun podía incluso oler y sentir la sangre seca de Venus y de Healer en mis manos._

— _¡Basta Kya!—Demande por milésima vez, obteniendo una nueva carcajada como respuesta._

_¡Por dios que alguien me ayude!—suplique sintiendo mi desesperación crecer._

— _¿Acaso prefieres verlo muerto que a mi servicio?—pregunto su voz dejándome perpleja por un segundo._

_Caí de rodillas nuevamente al percatarme de mi respuesta aun no proferida. _

_Si, lo prefería._

— _¿Te impresiona tu propia crueldad? ¿Te asombra saberte capaz de desear la muerte de un inocente?_

_No respondí, tan solo quede inmóvil con sus preguntas haciendo eco en mi mente._

— _¿Sabes? Apuesto a que te dolería aun más si me acercara a Seiya._

_La simple mención de su nombre llego a mí como un rayo que estremeció mi cuerpo._

—_Apuesto que sería capaz de engañarlo haciéndolo venir a mí por voluntad propia. Después de todo, esta imagen me favorece._

—_No. No te atrevas a acercarte a él—exigí sintiendo que mi furia ante esa idea me fortalecía._

—_Míralo—demando girando mi rostro hacia aquel muro negro que una vez más se volvió cristalino._

_Allí estaba Fighter, envolviendo con sus brazos a Maker. En su rostro era notable el dolor por la pérdida de su hermana, y la furia que sin duda era dedicada a Kya._

_Kya se acerco a aquella superficie y coloco mi mano sobre ella. Al parecer aquellos detrás del muro aun seguían sin vernos._

—_Míralos Serenety, mira el dolor y la determinación de sus rostros. Mira como brilla en sus ojos el deseo por destruirme. El temor de no poder lograrlo. La desesperación por no fallarte._

—_Dime… ¿a quién postulas como el siguiente en morir? —inquirió burlona_

_Sus palabras llegaron a mí como simples murmullos sin importancia. Mi atención estaba fija en Fighter, deseando que volteara a verme, deseando perderme en sus profundos ojos azules._

_Parecía ya tan lejano el tiempo en que mis manos pudieron tocar a Seiya por última vez. Parecía haber trascurrido una eternidad desde que su voz varonil me llamo anhelante._

_Lo extrañaba, y estaba deseosa de tenerlo cerca una vez más. Lejos de toda esta locura, de todo el dolor, la incertidumbre y los secretos._

— _¿Qué es esto que siento surgir de ti Serenety? ¿Acaso es aheleo? ¿Esperanzas quizás? —la escuche burlarse._

_El cristal frente a mí una vez más se torno negro, reflejando tan solo mi propia imagen. _

_Una burlona sonrisa surcaba mis labios y mis ojos expresaban una maldad y un cinismo que negué como propios._

—_Mírate Serenety, a simple vista perfecta. Tu propia imagen me recuerda cuanto de odio. —Sus palabras destilaban desprecio. —Que diera por dejar tu cuerpo y poder quitarte la vida con otras manos. Pero reconozco el poder que yace en ti, al que pronto espero tener acceso. Mientras tanto, prefiero ver algunos rasgos de mi propia imagen—aseguro, y en aquel reflejo pude ver como mi rubio cabello adquiría un color rojo intenso, mis azules ojos se tornaron rubí y el dorado emblema de mi casta fue remplazado por uno similar de un profundo color negro y en posición inversa. El símbolo de Black Moon. A su vez, el blanco vestido ya manchado de sangre que cubría mi cuerpo fue remplazado por un entallado traje rojo metalizado._

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

La vi alejarse de mí para quedar frente aquel muro que por unos momentos permitió ver a aquellos que se encontraban del otro lado, sin que ellos por su parte, pareciera capaces de vernos.

Unos minutos después el cristal volvió a tornarse negro, y frente a él pude ver como Kya cambio su imagen dejando notar aun más la diferencia que existía entre ella y mi princesa.

Ella giro, y sus ojos ahora color rubí me vieron fijamente. —Empiezo a aburrirme—dijo con cinismo—tal vez deberíamos apresurar un poco las cosas.

Llego hasta mí y poniendo su mano en mi cuello me obligo a levantarme, sin que yo pareciera aun capaz de moverme por voluntad propia.

— ¿Acaso no soy más hermosa?— me sentí indignado ante su pregunta, tanto, que hubiera deseado poder escupirle a la cara.

—No existe mujer más hermosa que ella, más pura o bondadosa.

— ¿Más poderosa?—inquirió con orgullo.

Guarde silencio por un momento mientras una fugaz idea cruzaba mi mente. —Más poderosa si la hay, pero su poder esta solo al servicio de la princesa de la luna.

Sus rasgos mostraron furia — ¡Mientes!—reprocho molesta— no existe poder mayor al contenido en el cristal de plata, de hecho el único semejante es el que yo misma poseo. —aseguro retomando su actitud arrogante.

—Sin duda estas mal informada—le asegure— existe solo un poder capaz de vencer al cristal plateado, y mi princesa lo sabe.

Ahora comprendía con mayor claridad porque Serena hizo las cosas de esta manera. Ahora comprendía el porqué solo Saturn y los guardianes eran parte de su plan. Ellos eran los más poderosos. Solo Saturn era capaz de enfrentarse al poder del cristal de plata. Sin duda esa era la misión que mi princesa le había encomendado. Acabar con su vida.

Su mano se cerró con fuerza en mi cuello — ¿Quién?—pregunto con los ojos brillantes de furia.

Tuve deseos de embozar una arrogante sonrisa, pero los músculos de mi rostro no me respondieron, en su lugar solo pude dedicarle una altiva mirada que logro enfurecerla aun mas, logrando que me arrogara contra el muro más cercano.

Intente incorporarme y para mi propia sorpresa logre hacerlo. Había recuperado el control de mi cuerpo, y finalmente pude adornar mis labios con esa sonrisa arrogante que al parecer logro ponerle los pelos de punta por la molestia.

Camino hacia mí una vez más. Yo la esperaba desafiante.

—Estas a punto de hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a conservarte con vida —trato de intimidarme. Mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa aun más marcada.

—Te hare hablar aun cuando tenga que sacarte la verdad a pedazos…—Amenazo permitiendo que su espada apareciera en su mano—… literalmente—agrego dirigiendo la afilada hoja de acero hacia mí.

* * *

**LARYUS POV**

Amberes ya se encontraba bien. La herida que recibió, a pesar de ser profunda, ya había sanado. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser un espíritu guardián de la tierra. Una ventaja y quizás incluso una maldición. Somos inmortales.

Estábamos listos para regresar a la batalla. Si, listos, pero no entusiasmados. Personalmente me parecía una estupidez toda esa situación. Yo, al igual que Amberes y Geo, creía que debía existir otra manera, pero Fayres, a pesar de su propio deseo, insistía en respetar la voluntad de nuestra soberana.

— ¿Volvemos?—pregunto Amberes quizás deseoso de no tener que seguir con aquella farsa.

—Debemos—respondí dejando aun más claro que yo tampoco estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

Asentimos resignados y justo cuando estábamos por desaparecer, Fayres apareció frente a nosotros trayendo consigo a Maryus.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—Se apresuro Amberes

Fayres sujetaba con fuerza el cuello del sabio. Se veía molesto y decidido a terminar con él de una vez por todas.

—No tiene caso que lo mates—asegure acercándome a mi líder—al traerlo aquí ha dejado de ser un estorbo en los planes de la princesa, y sabes bien que ella prefiere que el sobreviva. —le recordé ganándome su furiosa mirada.

—Debe morir—fue su respuesta apretando aun más el cuello del hombre, quien estando en aquel lugar se encontraba carente de poderes.

— ¿Insinúas que solo obedecerás las ordenes que a ti te parezcan convenientes?—pregunte— Porque de ser así, a nosotros también nos gustaría ignorar la última conversación que tuvimos con ella. Sabes de sobre que no estamos de acuerdo con la idea de sacrificarla.

La molestia que mis palabras le provocaron fue notoria en su rostro. Sin embargo, surtieron el efecto esperado. Fayres soltó a Maryus quien se dejo caer completamente tratando de recuperar el aire que le había sido negado momentos antes.

—Cumpliremos su voluntad—aseguro no muy complacido con la idea.

—No es… necesario—hablo el sabio tras recuperar el aliento y ponerse de pie

* * *

**AMBERES POV**

—Ya son tres las sailors que han caído—informo Geo apareciendo a mi lado.

Maryus dio un nuevo paso hacia Fayres. En su rostro se notaba la desesperación que sentía por que nosotros decidiéramos apoyarlo—Serán muchas más si deciden ignorar mis palabras— Aseguro—

—Quizás…

— ¡No!— Fayres detuvo mis palabras. — No faltaremos a nuestro juramento. No voy a defraudarla—Aseguro con las maños hechas puño

— ¿Prefieres conducirla a su muerte?

Un ligero temblor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. La sola idea lo estremecía. El no quería su muerte, el menos que ninguno de nosotros. Sin embargo, su deber como guardián al servicio del poseedor del cristal dorado era muy fuerte.

—Se que va en contra de nosotros mismos, pero piénsalo un momento Fayres— le pedí— ¿y si al romper nuestra promesa logramos salvarla?

— ¡No hay a quien salvar! Serenety se ha ido. Es solo su cuerpo el que permanece. Su cuerpo poseído por una mujer que no solo logro quitárnosla, sino que planea destruir todo aquello por lo que ella tanto lucho, y no voy a permitirlo. ¡No dejare que la muerte de Serenety sea en vano! No dejare que mi determinación falle simplemente por seguir viendo su imagen ante mis ojos. ¡Porque no es ella! ¿Acaso no pueden entenderlo? Ustedes se aferran en salvar a la soberana que ya hemos perdido.

— ¡Te equivocas!—grito Maryus desesperado — Todos están equivocados, incluso la misma Serenety —Aseguro—Aun es posible salvarla, pero el tiempo se acaba_, su tiempo se acaba…_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Sé que algunas querrán apretarme el cuello con todas sus fuerzas. _(Agradezco a Dios que no sepan donde vivo) _No solo por la tardanza y mi bloque pre-final, sino porque las voy a hacer participes de un asesinato.

¡¿Qué?

Pues sí, ya lo pensé y quiero matar a una de las outers. Debo ser justa, ya se fue una Star light y dos inners. Debo mantener el equilibrio. ¿A quién postulan? La verdad es que ya tengo a una en mente ¿Quieren adivinar?

Me llamaran sicópata pero esta muerte es importante para una mini segunda parte de la historia que aun no me decido a hacer, pero por si acaso…

**Respuesta a los Reviews del capítulo anterior.**

KentaurideJay.- Bueno, con respecto a las muertes, eso es inevitable, tanto, que aun no me decido si voy a revivir o no a los muertos. Ando súper bloqueada, espero que me pase rápido. Nos seguimos leyendo.

María de kou.- Hola, gracias por tu comentario y en especial, por interesarte en mi historia. A mi también me agrada Maryus, sería lindo para Serena, pero también esta Seiya y no lo podemos olvidar. Con respecto a Darien, si fue muy malo y se tenía bien merecido su final.

Serena Ryuuzaki .- Hola de nuevo y gracias por el comentario. ¿En serio te cae mal Maryus? Snif, snif . Debo decir que si Seiya no estuviera en escena consideraría muy seriamente quedarme con él. Con respecto a milagro, pues… algo debe surgir, aun no se qué, y aun no sé cómo, pero algo surgirá.

analang .- lamento la espera, parece que cada vez es mayor. Te juro que no lo hago con intención. Como ya mencione, estoy súper bloqueada, pero la historia continua si porque si. Besos y cuídate.

sereyandrew301.- Hola de nuevo. Sé que me merezco un súper coscorrón por la tardanza (otra vez) Perdon. Estoy igual de ansiosa que tú de seguir adelante con esta historia. Quiero terminarla porque tengo otras historias en mente, pero a la vez me da pena llegar al capítulo final, aunque eso es algo inevitable.

Bansheeyris .- Gracias por tu comentario y perdona (una vez mas ) la espera. Maryus no va a morir, eso es seguro, a mi también me gusta, aunque aun no decido que hacer con el.

Serena Princesita Hale .- El capitulo anterior su estuvo triste, pero espero que este haya brindado un poquito de esperanzas. Aun no sé cómo, pero Kya no debe salirse con la suya.

Selene Uchiha Hyuuga .-No es que sea sádica, pero me alegra saber cuando un capitulo logra arrancar emociones imprevistas. Eso significa que mi esfuerzo logra su cometido. Siento lo de las muertes, pero es inevitable, quizás haiga una más, aun no me decido.

Princessnerak.- Gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que Maryus te agrade. A mí me cae muy bien. Saludos.


	35. El Angel de la Muerte

Hola de nuevo despues de esta larga espera.

Ya estaba anciosa por actualizar**.**

* * *

**FAYRES POV**

— ¡No hay a quien salvar! Serenety se ha ido. Es solo su cuerpo el que permanece. Su cuerpo poseído por una mujer que no solo logro quitárnosla, sino que planea destruir todo aquello por lo que ella tanto lucho, y no voy a permitirlo. ¡No dejare que la muerte de Serenety sea en vano! No dejare que mi determinación falle simplemente por seguir viendo su imagen ante mis ojos. ¡Porque no es ella! ¿Acaso no pueden entenderlo? Ustedes se aferran en salvar a la soberana que ya hemos perdido.

— ¡Te equivocas!—grito Maryus desesperado — Todos están equivocados, incluso la misma Serenety —Aseguro—Aun es posible salvarla, pero el tiempo se acaba_, _su tiempo se acaba… ¿acaso nadie es capaz de comprenderlo? ¡Ella no ha muerto!

Sus palabras lograron polarizarme— ¿qué has dicho?— logre preguntar después de un segundo.

Maryus respiro profundamente—he intentado hacerlos entender…. Kya ha despertado y posee su cuerpo, pero Serenety aun está viva, aun es posible salvarla.

Me acerque a él con toda la inquietud y la desesperación que sus palabras habían despertado en mi — ¡¿Cómo? —exigí saber.

— Necesitamos a sailor Saturn.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_La espada en mi mano amenazaba la vida de Artemis—_ Te hare hablar aun cuando tenga que sacarte la verdad a pedazos —_amenazo sin lograr cambio en la arrogante expresión del hombre —_literalmente— _añadió._

_Un fuerte estruendo se dejo escuchar, y acto seguido Kya se vio rodeada. Mis sailors finalmente habían derribado aquel muro. Estaban aquí frente a mí, dispuestas a luchar, y yo no supe si sentirme orgullosa o tener miedo por ellas ante su determinación._

—veo que tienen más ansias de morir de lo que yo imaginaba

— ¡Tú serás la única que muera!—_ grito una dolida y colérica Sailor Maker lanzando el primer ataque._

_Kya ya había tomado la vida de tres de mis sailors. No quería que nadie más muriera._

—_Míralas Serenety, tan leales a ti, tan dispuestas a morir por defenderte. ¿Acaso no es patético?—la escuche canturrear divertida después de haber esquivado con facilidad el ataque de Maker._

_Mis sailors la rodeaban. Su único escapa posible parecía ser lanzarse por aquel ventanal que había dado paso a la muerte de Amy. _

—Somos demasiados en tu contra_—fue Uranus quien hablo caminando al frente con su espada en mano—_y a menos que puedas volar, pareces estar en desventaja.

_Una sonora carcajada escapo de mi boca—_de hecho si puedo_ —afirmo dando un paso atrás hasta el filo del ventanal_— ¿y ustedes?

* * *

**MARS POV**

Su burlona risa me estremeció por completo. Era la misma risa que había escuchado en mi visión, la misma imagen que me había hecho estremecer.

Su cabello rojo, sus ojos rubí, el símbolo de Black Moon en su frente, ese traje que acentuaba con descaro todos sus curvas.

Era ella… Kya, la mujer que había convertido mi existencia en un infierno aun antes de llegar a mi vida en persona.

La odiaba. Jamás había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan negativo como el que le profesaba a ella.

La odiaba tanto que ardía en deseos de reducirla a cenizas con mi fuego sagrado. Quería verla destrozada. Quería que su rostro refletara aun más dolor que aquel que inundaba los rasgos de todas nosotras.

Pero para mi desgracia las cosas no parecían ser tan sencillas. Kya fácilmente esquivo el ataque de Maker y ahora se encontraba a un paso del ventanal, con Uranus deseosa de abrirle la garganta.

—De hecho si puedo—afirmo en respuesta a la amenaza de la sailor del viento— ¿y ustedes?—pregunto con burla.

Ante nuestros ojos dos grandes y negras alas aparecieron en su espalda, acompañadas de una nueva arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin duda esa mujer era el ángel de la muerte.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Uranus se lanzo contra mí con su espada por delante. Desee poder controlar mi cuerpo obligándolo a permanecer allí, y permitir que su ataque me alcanzara. Sin embargo, una vez más mis deseos fueron ignorados ante la voluntad de Kya._

_La envestida de la sailor cortó el aire a mi derecha sin lograr alcanzarme. Kya arremetió el ataque golpeando el vientre de la guerrera con la empuñadora de la espada en mi mano._

_Los ataques de Maker, Fighter, Mars y Neptiun fueron lanzados en mi contra. Sin embargo, Kya logro evadirlos al salir por aquel ventanal emprendiendo el vuelo._

— ¡Maldita cobarde!— _grito Uranus al ver cómo me alejaba. _

_Kya se giro para verla estando suspendida en el aire con las alas extendidas. — _La cobardía no es uno de mis defectos _—aseguro descendiendo hasta quedar de pie en medio de la plaza donde minutos antes mis sailors se encontraban. _— Vengan… las espero_. —reto._

* * *

**JUPITER POV**

Me acerque a Artemis un tanto sorprendida por el hecho de que continuara vivo, pero sin duda alegre.—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunte. A simple vista parecía ileso.

—Si— respondió secamente. Su vista estaba fija en Kya, que recién había salido volando por el ventanal. —No debemos perder tiempo—y así, sin más, se lanzo a correr rumbo a la salida. Todas lo seguimos, y fue hasta ese momento que note la ausencia de Geo. ¿En qué momento había desaparecido?

* * *

**URANUS POV**

La sangre me ardía en furia. Esa maldita mujer lograba que grandes oleadas de rabia me recorrieran constantemente. Jamás en todos mis años de constantes luchas había sentido un desprecio tal por un enemigo. Jamás había sentido tan imperioso el deseo de derramar la sangre de otro ser viviente. Pero no me sentía culpable, en verdad deseaba matarla y sobre todo, estaba ansiosa por hacerlo…

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Llegamos a la plaza donde ella nos esperaba. Ella, la que tan solo horas atrás aun era mi princesa y la que ahora, aun teniéndola frente a mí, no lograba despertar la mínima duda sobre su identidad. Ella no era más la mujer por la que sin duda hubiera entregado la vida. Mi princesa había muerto, y con ella también había muerto el último consuelo que le quedaba a este grupo de guerreras.

¿Cómo lo tomarían al saberlo? ¿Podrían perdonarme? ¿Se perdonarían a sí mismas? Sinceramente lo dudaba. Una vez que nuestras manos lograran derramar la sangre de la mujer que por mucho tiempo fue nuestro pilar… ya no nos quedara nada.

* * *

**NEPTIUM POV**

Nuestro primer instinto fue rodearla. Ella quedo en medio de nosotras sin dejar de mostrarnos que esa situación no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. Sus labios aun delineaban una burlona sonrisa, y sus ojos rubí reflejaban desprecio y arrogancia.

— ¿Y bien, quien será la primera en atacarme?—pregunto divertida— o quizás prefieran hacerlo en grupo—murmuro quizás adivinando nuestros pensamientos

Varios ataques fueron invocados, el mío entre ellos. Las bolas de energía fueron lanzadas esperando el milagro que hasta ese momento parecía distante.

Aun con el destello de aquellos poderes pude percibir como su figura se movía evitando ser alcanzada. No perdí tiempo y me moví a la par siguiendo sus pasos. No fui la única, Uranus, Fighter, Júpiter y Saturn me imitaron.

Los ataques surgían de nuestras manos uno tras otro. El resto de las sailors se unió a la batalla. Ella permanecía frente a nosotras… rodeada, y aun así, nadie había sido capaz de herirla.

La vi sonreír tras esquivar uno más de mis ataques, y a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez pareció dispuesta a contra-atacar. Una esfera de energía se formo en sus manos al tiempo que ella, una vez más, desplegaba sus alas dispuesta a elevarse fuera del alcance de nuestros poderes.

Su mirada arrogante pasaba fugazmente sobre cada una de nosotras, como si buscara la victima perfecta. Sus pies comenzaron a elevarse en el momento en que a sus espaldas la figura de Artemis la envistió tomándola por sorpresa.

* * *

**URANUS POV**

Después de toda su arrogancia y de su completo cinismo, finalmente habíamos logrado desvanecer aquella burlona sonrisa de su rostro.

Artemis arremetió contra ella por la espalda cuando Kya pareció distraída decidiendo a quien de nosotras atacaría primero.

La espada de mi compañero acertó un profundo corte en el lado izquierdo de su espalda que logro herir de gravedad una de sus alas, impidiendo así su capacidad de volar.

— ¡Maldito!—grito ella lanzando lejos al causante de su herida. Artemis cayó de pie metros atrás, pero la sonrisa que dibujaban mis labios ante aquel pequeño triunfo, no surco los suyos en ningún instante. Artemis parecía dolida ante su acción, ante la sangre que de ella brotaba. No lo comprendí.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

Sentí dolor. Aun a pesar de mi determinación por honrar el sacrificio de mi princesa, sentí dolor al verme obligado a mancillar su cuerpo. Era su carne la que mi espada había herido, y era su sangre la que de ella brotaba. ¿Qué morboso placer podría yo encontrar en aquella escena?

La maldición proferida por sus labios no se hizo esperar. Sus ojos se clavaron fieros en mi —veo que no mentías al desafiarme— comento con sorna— ¿Qué se siente manchar tu espada con esta sangre? ¿Tendrás el valor de volver a hacerlo?

— ¡Calla maldita!— exigí sintiéndome furioso y herido ante una burla que al parecer nadie comprendió — te lo he dicho: buscare tu muerte aun cuando la vida se me valla en ello.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Lo supe, en ese momento, al presenciar aquella escena… lo supe. Artemis conocía la verdad. Sus ojos reflejaban furia, pero también una infinita tristeza y un dolor apenas disimulado.

Ignoraba como lo había sabido. Sin duda mi princesa no había sido la causante. Sin embargo, ¿Qué importancia podría tener ya la fuente de su conocimiento?

Baje la mirada sintiendo mi culpa aun más grande. Ningún consuelo encontré al saberme acompañada en aquella pena…

* * *

**PLUT POV**

Me dispuse a atacar nuevamente. No debíamos perder tiempo en celebrar una ventaja tan pequeña. Ella era muy poderosa, y el hecho de que ahora no pudiera volar, no aminoraba el peligro que ella representaba.

— ¡Grito… —prepare mi ataque escuchando como el resto, a la vez, me secundaba—mortal!

Su velocidad había disminuido, sin duda a raíz de la herida en su espalda, y aun cuando logro esquivar la mayoría de nuestros ataques, para mi orgullo, el mío, le dio de lleno.

Un hilillo de sangre se desprendió de la comisura de sus labios. Ella lo limpio rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, clavando sobre mí su fría mirada.

No me importo. No logro intimidarme en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, esta vez fueron mis labios los que dibujaron una burlona sonrisa.

* * *

**URANUS POV**

El triunfo aun no era nuestro, pero al ver el correr de su sangre, yo ya me sentía victoriosa.

Gire mi rostro buscando compartir con Neptiun aquella pequeña dicha, pero en el instante en que mis ojos se posaron sobre ella, sentí como si la vida me hubiera abandonado.

— ¡Neptiun!— grite su nombre corriendo hacia ella.

Escuche nuevos ataques lanzados, nuevas explosiones de energía, y el intenso calor que ellas provocaban a mi costado. Sin embargo, nada pareció importarme en aquel instante. Solo ella… mi sirena.

Llegue a su lado, su mirada triste y su rostro dolido se posaron sobre mí con semblante avergonzado. —Su ataque dejo sus manos cuando Artemis logro alcanzarla… no pude… no fui tan… rápida— murmuro entrecortada

—Estarás bien— le asegure examinando su herida. No obstante, de inmediato comprobé que mi afirmación fue una mentira.

* * *

**NEPTIUM POV **

Un par de lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas. Yo no estaría bien. Ambas lo sabíamos. Podía sentir el escozor inmenso de mi herida abierta. Mi vientre cubierto de sangre, y a mis espaldas, un pequeño charco.

El dolor de aquella realidad se intensifico en su mirada, aun cuando ella hizo un supremo esfuerzo por ocultarlo. —Mientras ella este a salvo… siempre habrá un futuro para nosotras —le asegure tratando de infundirle esperanza.

No le temía a la muerte. No mientras mi princesa aun estuviera con vida. No mientras ella siguiera representando una esperanza, un futuro aun después de la muerte… una resurrección…

—Michiru… yo… —el dolor nublo sus gestos y detuvo sus palabras. Alce mi mano derecha dispuesta a alcanzar su rostro y en aquel corto recorrido pude percibir el carmín en su costado.

Me dolió más que el dolor propio. Ella también estaba herida.

* * *

**MARS POV**

Mi atención fue capturada por aquella escena, al tiempo que sentía el miedo y la desesperación invadirme. Sus heridas eran semejantes a las causantes de sus muertes en mi visión.

Contuve en aliento.

—¡Cuidado!— escuche un lejano grito. Todo parecía tan irreal en aquel momento. Tan cruel, que llegue a creerlo imposible.

Un golpe me llego de costado logrando lanzarme contra el suelo. Había sido Júpiter, quien ágilmente y casi por milagro había logrado sacarme de la trayectoria de uno de los ataques.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?— me reprendió — ¡no bajes la guardia!

Me puse de pie a su lado en el momento en que Fighter, Plut, Maker, Saturn y Artemis, se lanzaban contra Kya, quien liberando una nueva onda expansiva logro repelerlos, alcanzándonos a todos.

Un ahogado grito escapo de las bocas de Uranus y Neptiun. Mi atención se poso en ellas una vez más. La onda expansiva las había alcanzado logrando separarlas. Michiru se encontraba boca arriba y a poco más de un metro estaba Haruka. La herida en su costado sangraba copiosamente. Ella estiro su mano hacia su compañera quien la imito en aquel gesto. Y fue en ese instante en que pude anticipar lo que vendría. Yo lo sabía. Yo ya lo había visto.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Podía sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo, sin embargo, no se comparaba con el sufrimiento que era para mí ver a mis sailors heridas. ¿Acaso ellas también perecerían ante la mandad de esta maldita mujer? ¿Podría hacer yo algo para evitarlo?_

—Míralas Serenety, dos de tus guerreras más poderosas a punto de morir. ¿Acaso no es patético? ¿En ellas depositabas tus esperanzas?—_pregunto burlona_— tres han caído… y pronto serán cinco. — _y así, obteniendo impulso, mi cuerpo se lanzo en contra de las dos sailors caídas._

_Todo paso demasiado rápido… demasiado._

_De un instante a otro la espada culpable de las muertes de Venus y Healer, había desaparecido de mi mano, y en su lugar ahora se encontraba tristemente el talismán perteneciente a Uranus. Lo supe en el instante en que mi vista se clavo en la espalda vulnerable de la sailors del viento. Lo supe… y tuve mucho miedo, mucha culpa…. mucho dolor._

_Cerré los ojos._

_El lejano grito de Mars, aunado a un intenso dolor en mi mano asesina, exigieron nuevamente mi atención. Abrí los ojos para contemplar la fiera mirada de la guerrera del fuego, quien aun con su llameante arco, se encontraba valientemente entre mi cuerpo y su ansiada víctima._

_Había sido una de sus flechas la que hirió mi mano obligando a Kya a soltar la espada que no le pertenecía, salvando a su vez, quizás la escasa vida que les quedaba a sus compañeras._

—¡No lo permitiré!—_desafío Mars, haciendo aparecer otra de sus flechas._

_Kya no pareció inmutarse._ —No podras impedirlo —_fue la simple respuesta a su desafío._

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

Me coloque de espaldas sailor Mars para examinar las heridas de Uranus y Neptiun. Sin duda la señora de los mares se encontraba en un estado mucho más lamentable. La herida en su vientre era grave, muy grave.

Uranus se incorporo con un poco de dificultad llegando a nuestro lado solo para presenciar amargamente como su compañera expulsaba un poco de sangre por la boca. —Michiru…

—Aun hay… esperanza—murmuro Neptiun cuando su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse translucido—protéjanla….

—Michiru… —volvió a llamarla con voz quebrada mientras tomaba su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos— volveré a verte—aseguro— en otra vida, en el cielo, o en el inferno… te juro que volveremos a estar juntas —

—Ella lo hará… posible— fueron las últimas palabras proferidas en una tenue sonrisa manchada de carmín.

— ¡Michiru!—grito atormentada cuando las ultimas partículas de lo que fue su amante se desvanecieron entre sus manos.

* * *

Pro favor, dejen sus comentarios.


	36. Sin Mañana Parte I

Ok, el capítulo final por fin está listo, pero anuncio que me salió demasiado largo y debí cortarlo en dos partes. Esta es la primera. Subire la siguiente el sábado y entre tanto estaré trabajando en el epilogo.

!Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**36.- Sin Mañana. Parte I**

**MARS POV**

No fue necesario que girara el rostro. El amargo grito de Uranus me hizo saber que la vida de Neptiun había sido tomada por esa maldita mujer que tenía frente a mí.

Una nueva flecha de fuego apuntaba directo a su corazón. Ella se encontraba apenas a un par de metros.

El afligido lamento de Uranus que logro erizarnos la piel a todos, en ella logro tan solo ampliar su sonrisa. Y la odie aun más.

Mis dedos liberaron la flecha que ansiaba detener su corazón al tiempo que los ataque de Fighter, Plut, Maker y Júpiter, fueron lanzados en su contra desde diferentes posiciones. Ella ya no podía volar, pero su velocidad, a pesar de haber disminuido a causa de la herida provocada por Artemis, seguía siendo superior a la nuestra.

* * *

**JUPITER POV**

Una vez más había logrado esquivar nuestros ataques, y de un momento a otro, aquella densa niebla que había logrado cegarnos al inicio de la batalla, había vuelto.

Nos tomo desprevenidos. No estábamos agrupados, y ahora no podíamos saber dónde estaba el enemigo, Artemis, o el resto de nosotras.

Me sentí sola, desesperada. En medio de aquella niebla podía escuchar las voces de todas, los fuertes pasos de Artemis, el llanto ahogado de Uranus, y en especial, las sínicas carcajadas de esa mujer.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Un par de lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos al tiempo que debí ahogar mis lamentos en mi garganta. Neptiun había muerto, y eso solo significaba que yo seguía fallando en mi misión. Me sentí furiosa conmigo misma. ¿Cuántas vidas más debían perderse antes de que yo pudiera cumplir el último deseo de mi princesa?

Dolía tanto, que por un momento me sentí ajena a todo aquello. Por un momento desee con cada célula de mi cuerpo que aquello fuera tan solo una cruel pesadilla. Desee poder dar media vuelta y alejarme. Desee poder soltar mi alabarda y renunciar de alguna manera a este cruel destino que me había tocado… pero no podía. No permitiría que mi dolor emocional y mis remordimientos se interpusieran en mi deber.

Estaba decidida. Nadie más debía morir. Entregaría mi propia vida para asegurarme de ello. Acabaría con Kya a cualquier precio, aun a costa del secreto de mi princesa.

* * *

**FAYRES POV**

— Necesitamos a sailor Saturn. —dijo él mientras que yo permanecía atónito ante aquella revelación. Serenety aun estaba viva. Aun podíamos salvarla.

Laryus se acerco al sabio— Recién he defendido tu vida tan solo por respetar el deseo de mi princesa. Pero si las palabras que tu boca ha proferido son mentiras…

— ¡No miento!—afirmo el sabio— en verdad es posible salvarla

—Entonces habla…—pidió Amberes— haremos cualquier cosa para recuperarla… incluso confiar en ti—le aseguro

Me acerqué a él, y con la misma espada que había penetrado su vientre, cure la herida que su acero llameante había causado. — Si intentas de alguna forma engañarnos al brindarnos una falsa ilusión de recuperarla… te aseguro que no habrá poder suficiente en el universo para salvarte de nuestra furia— Él asintió

Fije mi vista en Geo. No fueron necesarias palabras. Desapareció, y segundos después volvió con Saturn a su lado. —Neptiun ha caído— informo

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?— pregunto confundida, y fue en ese momento que noto la presencia del sabio— ¿Por qué continua con vida?— su voz se torno molesta.

—El asegura que aun es posible salvarla.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Clave mi vista en la de Maryus — ¿Te engañas a ti mismo, o solo intentas engañarnos a nosotros?

Su mirada denoto molestia ante mi pregunta— ¿Tan fácil te ha resultado renunciar a ella?

Tuve deseos de abofetearlo— ¿Renunciar a ella? No tienes idea del dolor que la simple idea representa. ¡Daria mi vida por recuperarla!

El se acerco y coloco su mano derecha en mi hombro — Me alegra saberlo. — Me aseguro con una tenue sonrisa.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_El amargo llanto de Uranus resonaba en mis oídos. Una más de mis sailor había perdido la vida en mis propias manos. Me sentía ahogada por el dolor, desesperada, inmensamente inútil…_

_Había perdido de vista el rostro de mis guerreras cuando esa densa niebla nos rodeo. Podía escuchar sus lamentos, sus maldiciones, la desesperación que a cada momento aumentaba. Incluso pude presenciar poco antes de que la niebla llegara, el cómo sus rostros comenzaban a mostrar un doloroso dejo de resignación. Eso me partió el alma aun más. ¿Acaso estaban perdiendo las esperanzas?_

—Michiru tiene razón—_se escucho el murmullo de Uranus— _Mientras nuestra princesa este a salvo, siempre existirá una esperanza.

_No podía verla, pero eso no impidió que la imaginara poniéndose de pie, tragándose el dolor de la muerte de su amada, rescatando la fortaleza que por un momento creyó perdida, ignorando el dolor de su propia herida y tratando con sus palabras, de infundir la misma esperanza que Michiru había forjado en ella en sus últimos momentos. La esperanza del milagro que siempre le da la victoria a su princesa. _

_Pero eso no ocurriría esta vez. Ellas lo ignoraban. Y ahora me dolía incluso eso. El darme cuenta que sus últimas esperanzas estaban cimentadas en mí, quien había sido la primera en caer…_

* * *

**URANUS POV**

—No debemos perder las esperanzas. Nuestra princesa aguarda noticias nuestras. Debemos luchar por ella y por la memoria que aquellas sailors que ya han caído en esta batalla.

—Nadie expreso su apoyo con palabras. No importo, yo sabía que tanto Artemis como cada una de las sailors que aun permanecíamos en pie, respaldaban lo que recién había dicho.

Escuche un murmullo a mi oído, seguido de una mano que tomaba la mía. Me deje guiar. El dolor que sentía en mi costado no impediría que yo siguiera en la batalla. Aun herida, yo era una de las sailors más poderosas en ese lugar, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

La mano que sujetaba la mis me soltó y esa fue mi señal para el ataque. Mi poder fue lanzado en la dirección en que Mars había indicado, y en su trayecto se había fusionado a una de las llameantes flechas de la sailor del fuego.

Un grito de dolor y furia por parte del enemigo se dejo escuchar, un grito que delato su posición, y permitió al resto de nosotras dirigir su ataque.

* * *

**MARS POV**

Agradecí como nunca antes el hecho de ser sacerdotisa, ya que gracias a mi poder espiritual había logrado detectar la energía de Kya, en medio de aquella penumbra, pudiendo así atacarla y revelar su posición para el resto.

Aun cuando no pudimos verla, estábamos seguras de que nuestros ataques le habían dado de lleno. Su respiración agitada y las maldiciones que proferían de su boca nos daban esa seguridad.

La niebla una vez más desapareció, permitiéndonos ver al enemigo. Rápidamente la rodeamos esperando poder acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Kya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de nosotras, notablemente herida. El corte en su espalda aun sangraba, y podía apreciarse en nuevo corte en su costado izquierdo, su brazo derecho, y su labio inferior, sin embargo, aun así, ella sonreía.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

Mi mirada se clavo en el rostro que alguna vez fue de mi princesa. La curva formada por sus labios delineaba una cruel sonrisa, mientras que en sus ojos destellaba un toque de cinismo y diversión.

Me sentí furioso, herido, y asqueado ante esa realidad que la mayoría aun ignoraba.

—Después de todo Serenety jugó bien sus cartas, debo admitir que no creí que llegaran tan lejos. La sangre que brota de estas heridas solo revela que he sido descuidada, supongo que es mi culpa por jugar con la presa, pero ha sido suficiente. —Su rostro giro en una dirección y después en la otra, como si estuviera analizándonos a fin de calcular su siguiente golpe. — Veo que los guardianes dejaron la batalla—Sonrió al notar su ausencia— y no solo ellos, sino que también falta una de ustedes. ¿Acaso está permitido para una sailor desertar a su deber?

No pude evitarlo, mis ojos rápidamente recorrieron el rostro de cada una de las sailors presentes, y fue hasta ese momento que note la ausencia de Saturn. Mi piel se erizo por un segundo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Acaso… acaso ella había rehuido a su misión?

No era posible.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

— ¿Ves lo que pasa ante tus ojos Serenety?—_Su voz llego a mí con una nueva burla_— Cuatro sailors han caído, y una más a desertado ¿Aun conservas esperanzas?

_¿Era posible? ¿Saturn me había dado la espalda?_

_Me negaba a creerlo. Esa simple idea representaba quizás la derrota. Ella era la sailor más poderosa. Mis esperanzas estaban puestas en sus manos más que en ninguna otra. Mis esperanzas se aferraban a la punta de su alabarda, que debía clavarse en mi pecho y terminar así con mi vida._

_Ella no podía haberme dado la espalda. Me había hecho una promesa. ¡Debía cumplirla!_

— ¿Qué es esta desesperación que surge de ti Serenety? ¿Tan importante te resulta la presencia de esa niña? ¿Por qué?

—Jamás una sailor ha desertado, y sin duda la ausencia de Saturn está justificada—A_seguro Júpiter sin poder evitar que se notara el nerviosismo en sus palabras._

— ¿Qué asunto podría apartarla de la batalla mas importante de su vida? —_Pregunto con burla—_ La negación nunca es buena ¿Qué podían esperar de una niña temerosa?

—Niña tal vez… ¡Pero no temerosa!—_Escuche a mis espaldas. _

_Kya giro mi cuerpo para encontrarse de frente con la sailor faltante. Mi mirada se clavo en ella, mientras que su alabarda penetro mi vientre._

_El dolor me recorrió por completo, era como si hubiera recuperado el control de mi cuerpo solo para percibir con claridad el escozor de la herida._

_Mis rodillas se doblaron mientras que mis manos se cubrieron de sangre al posarse sobre aquella sangrante herida. Dolía tanto… y aun así, en medio de sufrimiento, pude deleitarme con lo que parecía ser la victoria de mis guerreras._

—¡No lograras vencerme!—_reto Kya aun de rodillas_— Mi poder te supera, y más ahora que habito el cuerpo más poderoso que jamás ha existido.

—Te equivocas—_ Aseguro Saturn amenazándola con su alabarda ahora teñida de carmín— _Yo soy la poseedora del mayor poder existente. Soy la sailors de la destrucción. Y cumpliré la misión que mi princesa me encomendó… seré yo quien acabe con tu vida.

* * *

**MAKER POV**

— ¡Mátala!—exigí sin entender por qué perdía tiempo en hablar con ella.

No se si no me escucho, o si tan solo decidió ignorarme. —Dejare que te desangres poco a poco, y veré como la vida se escapa de estos ojos que alguna vez ame. — le dijo acercando la punta de su arma hasta la garganta del enemigo.

No lo comprendí. ¿Qué significaban sus palabras?

— ¿Tu? ¿Eres tu quien posee un poder capaz de enfrentarse al cristal plateado?— le pregunto, y después fijo su mirada en el rostro de Artemis. — ¿Es ella de quien hablabas? —cuestiono al guerrero, quien tan solo desvió la mirada y apretó los puños

— ¡Déjate de estupideces y mátala de una vez por todas!— fue esta vez Mars quien apresuro la muerte de Kya.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Ignore una vez más aquella demanda. Mi atención estaba del todo puesta sobre la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo frente a mí. Ella me veía molesta e inquisidora, pero de un segundo a otro su rostro mostro sorpresa. — ¿Lo sabes?—pregunto quizás al meditar las palabras que yo le había dicho— ¿Acaso fue ella quien te lo dijo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy la sailor más poderosa, y debido a ese poder, ella confió en mis manos el final de tu vida.

— ¿Qué clase de fiel guerrera eres al aceptar ser el verdugo de quien proteges?

Mi alabarda cerro aun más el espacio que había hasta su cuello—La más fiel— asegure al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su blanca piel.

Ella alzo aun más el rostro y su mirada se mostro desafiante —Puedes hacer pedazos este cuerpo, mas te aseguro que antes de que este corazón se detenga, yo habré poseído algún otro . No será difícil encontrar un corazón dolido, un alma traidora, y unas manos manchadas de sangre en este mundo.

—Si algún dejo de duda vez en mi mirada, es solo por causa del cuerpo que hoy habitas, pero te aseguro que mas tardaras tu en abrir los ojos en un nuevo cuerpo, que yo en cerrarlos para siempre.

* * *

**MAKER POV**

"_Es ella…sálvala…yo_…" —Las últimas palabras de Amy vinieron a mi mente en ese instante. ¿Acaso…

Di un paso atrás comenzando a sentir que la sola idea me producía nauseas, y en ese momento algo mas vino a mi mente _— ¿Qué se siente manchar tu espada con esta sangre?__—_pregunto Kya a Artemis tras haberla herido, mientras que el, lejos de mostrarse dichoso ante su logro, más bien parecía triste y dolido.

Y por último las recientes palabras de Saturn—_Dejare que te desangres poco a poco y veré como la vida se escapa de estos ojos que alguna vez ame. —_

Sentí que el aire comenzó a faltarme. No podía ser cierto. ¡¿Cómo?

Y entonces, un recuerdo más me dio la respuesta. —_He notado la complicidad en sus miradas—_había acusado Neptiun a Fayres y Saturn_—N__o sé qué es, pero sé que ocultan algo, algo referente a Serena_.

Mi primer instinto fue negarlo, pero mi lógica me obligo a aceptar lo que parecía ser una cruel realidad.

* * *

**URANUS POV**

Empuñe mi espada y me acerque a ellas. No permitiría que esa mujer siguiera viva un minuto más. Aun cuando su herida en el vientre sangraba en abundancia, temía que por algún maligno poder pudiera ponerse de pie para seguir luchando.

Me acerque de espaldas a Saturn y fue así como escuche su murmullo _—"Tomare la misma vida que tu le has quitado a mi princesa"_

Sus palabras me paralizaron, y no me di cuenta en qué momento mi mano dejo caer mi espada. Saturn giro al verse sorprendida por el ruido, y fue ese momento que Kya aprovecho para lanzar un ataque que logro enviarnos lejos de ella.

El dolor de mi herida se intensifico por el golpe de la caída, y no pude evitar que un grito escapara de mis labios. Sin embargo. El dolor producido por las palabras de Saturn era mucho mayor, más profundo… me desgarraba.

Varios metros lejos de nosotras, Artemis y el resto de las sailors, a excepción de Maker, iniciaron una nueva seria de ataques contra Kya, quien a pesar de su herida, lograba esquivarlos uno tras otro.

Yo permanecí en el suelo, con aquellas palabras taladrando mi mente. Fue la figura de Saturn poniéndose de pie la que logro sacarme de mis pensamientos. —Dime que no es verdad— le pedí. Su mirada se clavo en mí mostrando confusión. —Dime que mi princesa se encuentra a salvo, resguardada por los guardianes. — La sorpresa cubrió sus rasgos, y sus ojos rehuyeron los míos.

—Debemos seguir luchando— Fue su respuesta, y sus pasos comenzaron a alejarla de mi

* * *

**FIGTHER POV **

Era vergonzoso que aun con sus heridas pudiera esquivar nuestros ataques. El cansancio ya se notaba en nuestros movimientos, y nuestras heridas, por leves que fueran, empezaban a disminuir nuestras fuerzas.

Debíamos acabar con ella lo antes posible. Comenzaba a dudar que fuéramos capaces de resistir mucho tiempo más.

Busque con la mirada a mi hermana, pues note la ausencia de su poder en los recientes ataques, y la encontré a unos metros de mi, de rodillas, inclinada hacia adelante y con las manos en el suelo. Me acerque rápidamente. — ¿Estás herida?—le pregunte preocupada tratando de localizar alguna herida en su cuerpo. Ella no respondió. Su mirada parecía perdida.

La tome por los hombros y la sacudí con fuerza. —Debemos seguir luchando—le recordé. Ella solo respondió con dos palabras a las que no encontré significado— Es ella…—murmuro

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

Me encontraba cerca y la escuche claramente—Es ella—le dijo a Fighter, quien obviamente no comprendió, mientras que yo, supe perfectamente a que se refería. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

— ¡Cuidado!—escuche la advertencia de Júpiter, y por impulso me lance en dirección de las dos hermanas, logrando derribarlas con mi cuerpo mientras que sentía el calor de un ataque rozarme la espalda.

Nos incorporamos rápidamente — ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?— las reprendí— estamos en medio de una batalla, cualquier distracción puede costarles la vida.— Fighter se mostro apenada ante su descuido, en cambio Maker fijo su dolida mirada en mi.

Di media vuelta dispuesto a evitar las preguntas que se hacían presentes en la expresión de sus ojos, sin embargo, tras el primer paso, su mano me detuvo.

—Es ella ¿cierto?— quería mi confirmación, aun cuando yo estaba seguro de que Maker no tenía dudas al respecto.

— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Fighter . No respondí y esperaba que Maker tampoco lo hiciera.

—¡Díselo! y explícanos a ambas como es esto posible.

—Ya no importa—me solté de su agarre, les di la espalda y me aleje algunos pasos. Maker me siguió.— Yo también lo he sabido hace apenas unos momentos—le informe cuando estuvimos separados de Fighter— Ella quiso evitarnos el dolor de esta verdad.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—La ignorancia era nuestra mayor ventaja. Solo así podía garantizar que lucharíamos con todas nuestras fuerzas

—¿Pretendes seguir adelante? ¿Pretendes luchar contra ella?—preguntó sorprendida.— debe haber alguna forma…

—No existe. Ella lo sabía.

—Pero… no es posible… yo… no puedo.

Gire para volver a verla y esta vez fui yo quien la sujetó con fuerza— ¡Debes!—le exigí— Mira a mis espaldas ¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que fue Kya quien asesino a la mujer que amas?

—Pero ella es…

— ¡Ella fue!— la corregí— Lo que ves a mis espaldas es lo que ahora es; el enemigo. —Un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro y por el dolor de sus facciones supe que finalmente lo había comprendido. Me acerque aun más a ella y susurre a su oído: —Si Fighter llega a saberlo, perderá la vida esperando un milagro que no llegara…

Ella asintió. Yo me separe, y dándole una vez más la espalda me aleje dispuesto a continuar con la batalla.

* * *

**MAKER POV**

Artemis se alejo dejándome el corazón hecho pedazos. ¿Cómo podía enfrentar esa realidad?

Vi de reojo como Fighter se acercaba a mi—¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?— pregunto. Ella no lo había comprendido, y tras las últimas palabras de Artemis, lo agradecí. Fighter no debía saberlo, yo no permitiría que tuviera el final que Artemis había descrito.

—Tuve un momento de pánico. El dolor por la pérdida de Yaten y Amy está afectando mi juicio, pero ya estoy más tranquila— Mentí sintiendo que mis propias palabras me desgarraban el interior— Debemos seguir luchando — y con esa breve explicación basada en una mentira, me aleje de mi hermana esperando evitar más preguntas.

* * *

**URANUS POV**

Su esquiva respuesta me lo dejo claro. No fue necesaria una afirmación. El cómo, y el porqué, ya salían sobrando…

Sentí que todo comenzó a girar en mi cabeza — _"__Mientras ella este a salvo… siempre habrá un futuro para nosotras"— _recordé sus palabras, y no pude evitar sentir que ya todo estaba perdido.

¿Por quién luchábamos ahora? ¿Qué esperanza había en un futuro sin ella? ¿Quién regresaría a mis brazos a mi amada Michiru? ¡¿Quién?

Por primera vez me sentí por completo derrotada. ¿Qué milagro podía esperar si ella ya no existía? Mi gatita…

El dolor y la angustia comenzaron a cegarme. Me sentí caer en un abismo de miseria y soledad. Desee cerrar los ojos y que la vida se me fuera en un suspiro. Desee reencontrar a Michiru después de la muerte, y aferrarme a ella por siempre.

Mi vida había perdido el sentido y la importancia en tan solo un segundo. Por primera vez en toda mi existencia, en esta vida y en la anterior… me rendí. Ya no tenía por quien luchar…

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Deje a mis espaldas a una sailors Uranus que rápidamente era consumida por el dolor. No la culpaba. En realidad, de no tener una misión superior a mi propia vida, y de no haberle hecho aquella promesa a mi princesa, yo también hubiera dejado todo de lado. ¿Qué importancia podría tener ya un futuro donde Serenety no existiera? ¿Qué destino aguardaría a la humanidad sin su protección?

Sin ella, nada parece tener sentido. Sin ella, no habrá un mañana para nadie.

Mi mirada estaba fija en Kya. Yo la detendría, sin importar la forma, sin importar el costo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, las dudas y las lamentaciones quedaban sobrando. Tome impulso y me lancé al ataque.

Mi mortal alabarda cortaba el viento frente a mí. Un golpe certero, sin miramientos, sin ninguna consideración… solo un corte, profundo, sangriento… mortal…

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Los ataques de mis sailors me llegaban de todas direcciones, y ya resultaba notorio él como mi cuerpo podía difícilmente esquivarlos. No obstante, Kya se aseguro de mitigar las esperanzas que en mi interior surgían_ —No te hagas ilusiones Serenety, mi fin no está cerca, Saturn quizás logro debilitar este cuerpo, pero a cambio me otorgo una información invaluable —

_Hice caso omiso a sus palabras, su voz ya no lograba lastimarme —_Mira su furia —_me llamo burlona_— ¿Qué sientes al ver esos ojo teñidos de odio?

_Kya fijo mi mirada en ella. Fighter corría hacia mí preparando uno más de sus ataques. Sus ojos destellaban furia y desprecio. Me dolió no encontrar la ternura y el amor con que sus azules zafiros solían mirarme. No podía culparla, pero aun así dolía._

_Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor que su fiera mirada representaba para mi corazón, no pude alejar mis ojos de los suyos, y desee, como nunca antes en mí vida, que su identidad como sailor se esfumara, dejando frente a mí la imagen del hombre que me había devuelto la sonrisa. La imagen de Seiya, el hombre al que yo amaba._

_Un destello llamo mi atención a mis espaldas, cuando Fighter ya estaba a tan solo un paso de mí. Vi a Saturn de reojo cuando el filo de su alabarda estaba por alcanzarme. La vi tan cerca, con la furia y el dolor invadiendo su mirada. La vi, y casi pude saborear su victoria. Su ataque me llegaría por la espalda, y el impulso sin duda me arrojaría a los brazos de Fighter._

_¿Qué importaba el dolor de aquella herida que tendría como propósito ponerle fin a mi existencia? No, el dolor no importaba, incluso casi lo deseaba, morirá en agonía sintiéndome satisfecha por la victoria obtenida… su victoria… la mía._

_Kya no podría esquivarlo. Cerré los ojos esperando aquel mortal golpe y guardando en mi memoria la imagen de mi amado. ¿Morir? Lo ansiaba… solo mi muerte garantizaba la salvación de aquellas personas a quienes yo amaba… las que aun seguían con vida._

_Si, cerré los ojos, y en el espacio que ahora habitaba dentro de mi propio cuerpo, me abrace a mi misma esperando el final._

_Un segundo después, un agudo grito de dolor inundo aquel espacio en que me encontraba. Un grito que logro estremecerme por completo. Un grito que fue acompañado por muchos otros. No lo comprendí._

—Una vez mas es mis brazos—_murmuro quedo, y su voz me hizo saber de inmediato, que la peor de mis pesadillas recién se había tornado más oscura._

_Mis ojos se abrieron y pude notar como Kya lo veía fijamente. Su mirada esmeralda y su tenue sonrisa, esta vez no me brindaron paz alguna. _

_Desee tener el control de mi cuerpo, para poder girar mi rostro y completar el porqué de aquellos gritos. Sin embargo, supuse que se debían a la intervención de sabio. _

* * *

**FAYRES POV**

No estaba convencido, pero la opción que Maryus ofrecía, aun cuando implicara más de una traición, y la posible muerte de una inocente, también podría significar la salvación de Serenety.

¿Cómo ignorarlo?

—Está en marcha—informo Geo—Maryus ha intervenido, y la alabarda de Saturn se mancho de carmín con la sangre prevista. Ella está a punto de colapsar—

La estábamos traicionando y usando al mismo tiempo. Saturn era indispensable en el plan de Maryus, aunque no de la forma en que le hicimos creer a ella.

—Conoces tu deber… convierte la voz de viento en su conciencia—instruí a Amberes. El asintió.

Mis manos se hicieron puño tratando de disimular el ligero temblor que las había invadido. —Cualquier sacrificio es aceptable si la sangre derramada facilita su salvación— dijo Laryus intentando tranquilizarme.

—Lo sé, y aceptare su odio eterno consolándome al saber que su corazón palpita… pero, me duele fallarle.

—Jamás debiste aceptar sus deseos. Tu promesa y la Saturn facilitaron su rendición.

—Ahora lo sé— admití.

La explicación que Maryus nos había dado expuso nuestros fallos. Nosotros, en especial Saturn y yo, de manera inconsciente, intentando cumplir la voluntad de nuestra princesa, habíamos facilitado el camino de Kya.

¡Debía remediarlo! Sin importar el costo, sin importar las traiciones o la sangre que resultara de ellas. Esta vez haría lo necesario, aun cuando eso conllevara ganarme el repudio de mi soberana, de Serenety…

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Me sentí usada y patéticamente traicionada. Culpable por haber confiado.

El verlo a él, con ella entre sus brazos, después de haberla salvado del que fuera su final a mis manos… no lo soporte.

— ¡Confié en ti!—le reproche furiosa, y me sentí aun más estúpida al confesar aquellas palabras. Yo había confiado en el. Había confiado en sus palabras, en su promesa de regresarle la vida a Serenety, una vez que yo se la hubiera arrebatando junto a Kya.

Confié en el, en la posibilidad de recuperar a mi princesa aun después de penetrar su pecho con mi alabarda. El me dio esperanzas, y ahora, al mirarlo con Kya entre sus brazos, me daba cuenta del engaño…

Mis rodillas se doblaron, mi alabarda cayo a mi lado. Su afilada hoja cubierta de sangre inocente delataba mi fallo.

—_Debes ser tu quien lo haga_—me había dicho—_quítales la vida a ambas, y yo le devolveré el aliento solo a ella._

Había mentido.

La imagen se repetía en mi mente cada vez con más detalle y más crueldad. Su expresión de asombro y dolor. Su grito ahogado. La forma en que su cuerpo se desplomo una vez que la hoja de mi alabarda dejo su pecho. El rojo carmín de su sangre.

Todo a mí alrededor había desaparecido. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentir mi propio cuerpo. Todo era oscuridad y silencio… todo, aceptó mi conciencia delatora.

—_Le mataste… has matado la razón de sus sonrisas._

—Fue un accidente.

—_Prometiste ser tu quien le quitara la vida. Prometiste cumplir su deseo… ¡Fallaste!_

—El me engaño. Me hizo bajar la guardia. Me hizo creer que había forma de salvarla.

—_Te dejaste engañar. Le has fallado a tu princesa y ahora tus manos están manchadas de sangre. ¡Traidora!_

No tuve argumento que emplear en mi patética defensa. Había fallado de mil maneras. Había sido débil e ilusa. Había permitido que él me engañara. Quise creer sus palabras. Necesitaba creerlas. ¡Pero todo era mentira!

¿Acaso al solo verme supo que sería tan ingenua?

¡Fue por eso que se mostro deseoso de salvar a Serenety!

¡Fue un engaño!

— _¡Asesina traidora!_

Si, mis manos se teñían de la sangre que mi princesa ansiaba proteger. Había fallado, y ahora solo me quedaba la culpa ante mi debilidad, la furia ante la traición, el dolor ante el resultado de mis acciones, y los murmullos de mi conciencia, que me mantenían lejos de la cruel realidad que yo había provocado, inmersa en mi propio calvario interno, deseosa de perderme para siempre en esta oscuridad… sintiéndome culpable…

Me sentí aturdida, deje de escuchar los sonidos que me rodeaban, los llantos desaparecieron, el viento dejo de tocar mi piel. Me sentí flotar en una especie de limbo…

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Kya llevo mi mano derecha a su rostro en una tenue caricia._ _Lo único que podía ver en esos momentos, era el reflejo del que fue mi rostro en las pupilas de Maryus. _— Me has salvado la vida—

_Los rasgos del sabio se endurecieron ante aquel contacto._ —No a ti, sino a ella.

—Pronto no quedara nada de ella que puedas salvar. — _sonrió divertida._

_Mi cuerpo se estrecho contra el suyo, sin duda era su brazo izquierdo el que sujetaba mi cintura_—Pronto no quedara nada de ambas, si persistes en su cuerpo.

— En ese caso… ¿Vienes a despedirte?

—Si…—_respondió él llevando su mano derecha a mi rostro en una caricia que no pude sentir_— pero no de ella…— _afirmo en el segundo que su mirada se mostro desafiante, mientras que su mano con gran velocidad, dejo mi rostro y clavo en mi pecho una esfera de luz. _

_Su brazo izquierdo me soltó, y mi cuerpo golpeo contra el pavimento. Comencé a sentir que cada poro de mi piel ardía. Todo quedo en penumbras a mi alrededor, había perdido incluso la capacidad de ver a través de mis propios ojos._

_Me sentí sola y perdida en medio de aquella oscuridad en la que Kya me aprisionaba. Una vez más, sentí que lo había perdido todo._

_Tome posición fetal y abrase mis piernas. Un intenso dolor me invadía por completo. ¿Este era mi fin? Tal vez, y aun así lo único que inundaba mi mente era la imagen de Seiya. _

_El aire comenzó a faltarme al momento que sentí una fuerte opresión en la garganta. Abrí los ojos, y en aquella penumbra, solo su imagen era visible. Su fiera mirada cargada de odio se encontraba sobre mí. Sus manos apretando mi cuello_. — ¡No me vencerás! Sin importar la fuerza o el poder que Maryus pueda brindarte ¡No vas a vencerme!

_Tome sus muñecas con mis manos en un intento por lograr que me soltara. Pero ella, lejos de hacerlo, estrecho aun más mi garganta. No sé como exactamente, pero en medio de mi desesperación, logre derribarla utilizando mis piernas, y me aleje un par de metros arrastrándome mientras recuperaba el aliento._

_Me incorpore un poco mientras escuchaba como su furiosa respiración se convertía en una macabra risotada. La vi ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mí con total cinismo. Incluso parecía divertida. _— ¿Quién diría que serian tus guardianes quienes romperían tus propias reglas del juego?—_sus pasos se detuvieron cuando frente a ella apareció una pared de cristal._ —Son tan idiotas como tu —_Aseguro_— ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que podrán brindarte esta vez? ¿Cinco minutos?—_Cuestiono en medio de su risa apoyando sus manos contra el cristal._

—Majestad… _—escuche la lejana voz de Fayres al tiempo que una columna de luz aparecía a mis espaldas._

—Ve… — _invito Kya_— será divertido ver sus caras de sorpresa.

—Majestad…—_Fayres volvió a llamarme, y esta vez, sin dudar, corrí hacia la luz._

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

No lo comprendía. ¿Que estaban haciendo ellos aquí? ¿Por qué Maryus seguía vivo?¿Qué había hecho él con Kya? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—pregunto Júpiter a unos pasos de mi. Era de esperarse que la escena frente a nuestros ojos no tuviera lógica para ninguna de ellas.

Los guardianes habían aparecido de la nada justo después de que Maryus dejara caer a Kya. La habían rodeado y cubierto con una especie de energía que reunieron para ella. Su cuerpo había comenzado a brillar, su cabello se torno rubio una vez más, y el entallado traje que portaba la hechicera desapareció, dejando en su lugar la bata de baño que inicialmente cubría el cuerpo de Serena.

Mi vista rápidamente recorrió el rostro de las sailors. Me sentí alarmado. ¿Acaso no eran consientes de lo que hacían? ¡Estaban revelando el secreto de mi princesa!

Tome mi espada y corrí hacia ellos. Todo pareció trascurrir en cámara lenta, y aun así… no pude evitarlo.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_El dolor que hasta ahora había sentido se intensifico de un segundo a otro. _

—Majestad—_ volví a escuchar aquel llamado. Por un segundo imagine abrir los ojos y encontrarme en aquel lugar donde los guardianes solían reunirse. Aquella dimensión a la que nadie más podía ingresar sin su consentimiento._

—Majestad… por favor… despierte.

_Abrí los ojos sintiendo que incluso los parpados me dolían, y mis manos, por instinto, se unieron presionando mi vientre.— _¿Qué ha... pasado? ¿Qué han hecho?—_mi voz apenas fue capaz de dejar mi garganta. El dolor era intenso._

—Hacemos lo necesario_ —escuche a Maryus acercándose. Distinguí su silueta llegar hasta mí, e inclinarse a mi lado. —_Estás débil, has perdido mucha sangre.

"_¿Hacemos?" ¿Desde cuándo Maryus tenía aliados? ¿En qué momento él y Fayres había hecho las paces? ¿Qué estaba pasado?_

—Solo tenemos unos minutos_—Escuche decir a Fayres. Y entonces lo recordé. —"¿Cuánto tiempo creen que podrán brindarte esta vez? ¿Cinco minutos?"_

_Me sentía confundida y temerosa, todo a mí alrededor carecía momentáneamente de sentido. Quizás era el dolor que me aturdía. Quizás estaba demasiado débil. Me sentía a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Mis ojos no lograban enfocar nada con claridad. Todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Y entonces la escuche…_

— Por favor…. no puede ser verdad—_ el llanto quebró su voz, y a sus espaldas unos ahogados gritos de dolor y negación se dejaron escuchar._

_Mi rostro giro hacia ella quizás mostrando tanto asombro como el suyo. Vi su imagen borrosa caer de rodillas a unos pasos, y escuche su amargo llanto surgir de su garganta sin ninguna inhibición._

_Y lo comprendí. —"¿Quién diría que serian tus guardianes quienes romperían tus propias reglas del juego? Ve… será divertido ver sus caras de sorpresa"_

—No, no… ¡No!—_Trate de incorporarme, y unas manos sujetando mis hombros me lo impidieron. —_Intento sanar tus heridas —_hablo Maryus._

_No me importo, comencé a forcejear aun a pesar del dolor. ¡Esto no podía ser real! — _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho Fayres?_—No obtuve respuesta. _

_Sentí mis ojos inundarse de lagrimas. Me sentí traicionada y furiosa por no ser capaz de remediarlo. El mayor secreto de mi existencia había sido revelado. ¿Por qué los guardianes me hacían esto? ¿Por qué le daban esa ventaja a Kya? ¿Por qué me estaban traicionando?_

_En el llanto de mis sailors se notaba el sufrimiento que esa verdad les producía. En dolor que me rodeaba era casi palpable. El como ya estaba de más. No fueron necesarias palabras para que pudieran comprender que de hecho, siempre fui yo el portador. _

_Sin duda, no había razón que pudiera justificar mis actos ante sus ojos, así como tampoco parecían tenían sentido ya sus reproches, sin embargo, fueron inevitables _— ¿Por qué? —_escuche el dolido murmullo de Mars._

_No pude responder. ¿Qué caso tenían ya mis explicaciones? Su simple pregunta me destrozo la poca alma que aun me quedaba. "¿Por qué?" Como responder a eso. ¿Acaso mi motivación inicial tenía justificación ahora?_

_Todo parecía ser fruto de mis errores; cada lágrima, cada herida… cada muerte._

* * *

**URANUS POV**

Me puse de pie aun sin comprender lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso aquella imagen podría ser producto de mi desesperación? ¿Podría yo estar imaginando que mi princesa aun estaba viva?

Me acerque a paso lento, temiendo que aquella visión desapareciera en cualquier instante, y rogando con cada fibra de mi cuerpo que fuera real, que ella estuviera allí, viva, a punto de realizar algún milagro que pudiera darnos la victoria, algún milagro que pudiera devolverme a Michiru…

La blanca bata que cubría su cuerpo estaba cubierta de sangre. ¿Quién la había herido? ¿Acaso los guardianes no debían protegerla?

No pensaba con claridad. Me encontraba tan sumida en mi dolor que ni siquiera había notado lo que para todas resultaba dolorosamente obvio.

— Por favor…. no puede ser verdad— escuche el murmullo temeroso de Júpiter seguido del llanto y las negaciones de todas. Y aun así, yo no lograba encajar las piezas. ¿En qué momento me volví tan imbécil? ¿O era acaso que el dolor que sentía estaba nublando demasiado mi razón?

Su rostro giro hacia nosotras. Se veía en extremo débil, asustada y confundida. Su mirada lucia cansada, casi incapaz de fijar la vista. Pero era ella. Rodeada por los guardianes y por Maryus, estaba ella… mi princesa.

—No, no… ¡No!—grito mostrándose alarmada, intentando levantarse. Ellos se lo impidieron. — ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho Fayres?—la escuche preguntar sin obtener respuesta.

Yo continúe acercándome— ¿Por qué? — se escucho el dolido murmullo de Mars. _¿Por qué? _¿A qué se refería con esa pregunta?

A pocos metros de alcanzarla, Artemis tomo mi brazo impidiéndome llegar hasta ella. Pero mis ojos no podían apartarse de su rostro. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, y en sus pupilas encontré un dolor tan grande que me estremeció por completo, un dolor bañado en culpa, en remordimientos…

No lo comprendí.

De sus labios brotaron dos palabras a las que yo no encontré sentido. —Lo siento_…— ¿Porque se disculpaba?_

—Se acaba el tiempo—Escuche decir a Fayres, y casi en el mismo instante, el rostro de mi princesa se contrajo en un espasmo de dolor intenso, ajeno a mi comprensión.

—Debes luchar—Le exigió el sabio sujetándola por los hombros. _¿Por qué seguía él con vida? ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué tocaba a mi princesa? _

La única respuesta proferida por los labios de mi gatita fue un sonoro grito de agonía, acompañado de un estallido de poder que nos lanzo a todos lejos de ella.

Aquel golpe de energía pareció haber despertado mi mente. Me incorpore tan rápido como pude, tomando en cuenta mis heridas. Mi mirada se clavo en ella una vez más, tendida en el piso, con aquella aura de energía rodeándola.

Su rostro denotaba sufrimiento. Yo había visto esa expresión de dolor en sus facciones con anterioridad, yo había sentido antes esa energía. Volví a acercarme mientras mi razón unía las piezas que segundos antes no había logrado encajar.

Sentí mis piernas temblar a cada paso, sentí mis mejillas cubrirse de llanto, sentí el dolor de tantas vidas perdidas abrazarse a la furia que se desató en mi, cuando las piezas finalmente lograron unirse.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

— ¡Debes luchar contra ella!…—_me exigió la voz de Maryus desde la distancia_— porque nadie más lo hará.

_Sentí el pánico superar incluso el dolor. ¿Nadie lucharía? ¿Pretendían contemplar cómo me convertía en Kya para después dejarla cumplir con sus macabras ambiciones? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué Fayres y Saturn habían permitido que las cosas llegaran a este punto?_

—Al parecer ya todo está perdido para ti y los tuyos. ¡Acéptalo! Yo gane…—_escuche su voz en mi cabeza_

—_No… no pueden hacerme eso. ¡No pueden rendirse!—grite en mi interior. No podían… no debían…_

—Gatita…

_Intente enfocar la vista, el dolor que Kya me estaba provocando parecía incluso limitar mi visión —_Gatita…_— volvió a llamarme, y en su tono encontré duda, dolor… y molestia._

_Distinguí su silueta distorsionada por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos. Esperaba sus reproches. Esperaba sus gritos desafiantes acusando mis acciones, y en cambio, lo que obtuve de sus labios fue una petición— _Vive, sálvate y sálvanos. Devuélvenos a quienes nos quitaste en medio de este engaño. No importa cómo, solo… hazlo. Hazlo o termina de una vez por todas lo que tus mentiras comenzaron.

_Me dolió, cada palabra causo una agonía aun mayor de la que ya estaba sintiendo. Ella me pedía algo sobre lo que yo no tenía dominio. No podía salvarme a mí misma, mucho menos ser la salvación de nadie. _

_¿Terminar lo que inicie? ¿Provocar más muertes? ¡No era mi deseo! pero irónicamente ese prometía ser el desenlace._

* * *

**URANUS POV**

Ella nos mintió a la cara, con total convicción y cinismo. Con planes ocultos a sus espaldas. Nos mintió con una sonrisa en los labios, y con una dulce mirada de la que jamás podríamos desconfiar.

¡Nos mintió! Y ahora muchas vidas se habían perdido. ¿Qué importaban ya las explicaciones? ¿Qué consuelo podrían darnos sus argumentos?

—Lo siento… —Susurro tras mi pedido de reparar el daño, o terminar con todo.

Sentí la sangre hervir. _¿Lo siento? _¡Yo no quería sus disculpas!

Me incline sobre ella y tome sus hombros con fuerza— ¡Remédialo! —Le exigí— Devuélveme a Michiru, o que sean tus propias manos las que me envíen con ella.

— ¡No!—Grito tratando de liberarse de mi agarre. Sus azules ojos ahogados en lágrimas no lograron una sola pizca de compasión de mi parte.

—Por favor…toma tu espada y acaba con esto—Suplico desesperada— Ella tomara el control en cualquier instante… te lo ruego… ¡Debes detenerla!

— ¡No!—Fue mi rotunda respuesta—No moveremos ni un solo dedo para segur el juego que tu iniciaste. ¡Detenla tu misma! o contempla como ella terminara este juego con tus propias manos cubiertas con nuestra sangre.

La desesperación aumento en sus ojos tras mis palabras, y antes de que pudiera objetar, el aura que cubría su cuerpo pareció intensificarse.

Sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que de su boca escapaba un grito de agonía. Sentí un intenso calor quemar las palmas de mis manos, pero aun eso no me impidió seguir sujetándola.

—¡Lucha gatita!—le exigí esperando que mis palabras lograran en ella algún efecto— ¿o es acaso que ya te has rendido? —pregunte dolida ante la sola posibilidad—Solo eso explicaría tu derrota.

—Dejaste de luchar y el resultado de tus errores esta ante tus ojos. Tus propias manos me quitaron a Michiru, tus propias manos hicieron añicos nuestras esperanzas. ¿Te rendiste? ¡Bien! Termina entonces con lo que queda de nosotras… ya que has elegido la derrota y la muerte, llévanos por delante. No hay vida para nosotras sin ti. No hay esperanza. ¡No hay nada!…

Me deje caer a su lado, esperando que mi petición fuera atendida… esperando morir en sus manos.

Escuche unas rodillas tocar el suelo junto a mí. Y una mano sujetó la mía. Mis ojos se encontraron a mi derecha con Plut, y a mi izquierda con Júpiter y Mars.

—Por favor— Escuchamos su dolida suplica —Deben luchar contra ella.

—¡No!—Respondió esta vez Júpiter. En su mirada se veía determinación, coraje, y aun así, también podía notarse su dolor y tristeza — ¿Qué razón tenemos para luchar cuando nuestra princesa se niega a hacerlo? —

* * *

**JUPITER POV**

Me sentía decepcionada y herida. Aun más que sus mentiras, me mataba la idea de que ella se había rendido. ¿Cómo perdonar una traición como esa?

—Nos obligaste a levantar nuestras manos en tu contra. Nos obligaste a herirte y odiarte. Pretendías que acabáramos con la vida que juramos proteger más que a nada en este mundo, aun más que a nuestra propia existencia.

—Pronto no quedara nada de mí.

— ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes? En el instante en que tú te pierdas, también nuestras vidas se perderán. Sin ti no hay razón para luchar. Sin ti no hay esperanza en el futuro. No hay mañana.

—¡Deben luchar!

—No, no lucharemos contra ti, no defenderemos un solo minuto en el que tú ya no existas. Seguiremos el camino de muerte que tú misma has trazado.

* * *

**MARS POV**

La vi retorcerse de dolor una vez más, y era tanta mi rabia, que una parte de mi se alegro ante su sufrimiento.

—Debiste decírmelo. Debiste advertirme sobre el verdadero significado de mi visión.—Le reproche— Pero en cambio, me mentiste, y permitiste que viviera de frente las muertes de Amy, Mina y Michiru. Permitiste que mi visión se cumpliera, y que empeorara aun mas, al presenciar como Healer moría ante una espada que tu mano empuñaba.

— ¡No tienes perdón Serena! Nos quitaste todo, y de la peor manera. ¿Cómo te atreves entonces a pedir que luchemos por defender un futuro que tú misma has condenado?

— ¡Eres una maldita cobarde!—le grite con toda la decepción y el coraje que sentía—Tu iniciaste este final… ahora solo debes terminarlo.

* * *

**PLUT POV**

— ¿Plut?— me nombro quizás buscando el respaldo que mis compañeras le negaban.

—Ya perdimos un futuro al descubrir el engaño de Endimión—le recordé— perdimos a Rini, y perdimos la utopía por la que luchado tantos años. Y aun así, lo superamos con el simple consuelo de aun tener a nuestra princesa, con la ilusión de que usted llegara a ser feliz, y de que formara con sus propias manos un nuevo futuro… pero esto… ¿Esta es la obra de sus manos?

— ¡¿En qué forma pudimos haberle fallado para que usted nos traicione de esta manera? ¡No lo entiendo! Pero le aseguro que no moveré un dedo para remediarlo.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_El dolor provocado por sus palabras supero incluso el dolor físico. ¿Era tanta su decepción ante mi engaño que decidieron entregar sus vidas para castigarme?_

—No te resistas. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. Tu pequeño secretito ha quedado al descubierto. Ninguno de ellos alzara un dedo en mi contra ahora que saben la verdad. ¡Míralos! incluso Artemis y Saturn se han rendido.

_No podía ser verdad. Debía existir alguien que se negara a darse por vencido. _

_Gire mi rostro una vez más hacia mis sailors, enfoque mi vista buscando en su mirada algún indicio de su espíritu de lucha, y lo que encontré en los ojos de Uranus, Júpiter, Mars y Plut, fue miedo, dolor, y una amarga resignación que logro herirme aun mas._

_Artemis se encontraba unos pasos atrás de Uranus, viéndome, con su espada inmóvil en su mano derecha, y una expresión de completa duda en su rostro. Vi como Amberes llego a su lado, y tomo de su mano la espada sin que el guardián lunar opusiera resistencia._

_Los fieros y reprochantes ojos de Uranus taladraban los míos con insistencia. Yo intentaba resistir el dolor causado por Kya. Intentaba ahogar en mi garganta los gritos de dolor y mis inútiles suplicas._

_¿En verdad nadie iba a poner resistencia a este fin que se avecinaba para todos?_

_¡Saturn! Ella debía cumplir la promesa que me hizo. Ella parecía ser mi única esperanza. La busque con la mirada, y la encontré a espaldas de Artemis, en brazos de Amberes._

_Saturn, quien un segundo antes parecía ser mi única esperanza, ahora yacía lánguida en los brazos del guerrero, con la mirada pérdida, vacía, sin brillo…._

—Bombón…—_Escuche su voz, y sentí mi agonía aumentar de mil maneras. _

_Mi amor por el me había cegado ante la idea de verlo en peligro, que de hecho, por un momento, había olvidado que se encontraba presente. _

_¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Por qué mis ojos no se habían topado con su rostro? ¿Por qué no se había acercado a mí? ¿Acaso eran tan grandes sus reproches ante esta verdad recién revelada? ¿Podría su corazón llegar a odiarme al descubrir mi engaño?_

—Bombón_— volví a escucharlo mientras mis ojos buscaban con desesperación su imagen. Y al encontrarlo herido, en brazos de Maker, sentí escaparse de mi pecho, la mitad de la vida que me quedaba…_

* * *

Bien, como ya dije, ahora si esta el final ya hecho, y lo tendrán en la segunda parte.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Besos.


	37. Sin Mañana Parte II

**Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo el anciado final. espero no defraudar a nadie. ya tengo incluso listo el epilogo, el cual subire el lunes.  
**

* * *

**37.- Sin Mañana. Parte II.**

**SEIYA POV**

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y por primera vez desde el instante en que la conocí, sentí dolor ante aquel contacto.

Quería decirle tanto, pero temía que mis palabras resultaran hiriéndola. ¿Qué caso tenían ya los reproches? Sin embargo, mi corazón se sentía invadido por el dolor de su engaño. Ella me había mentido a la cara. Me había jurado no poner su vida en peligro. Me hizo creer que se encontraría lejos de la batalla, a salvo, y en cambio, descubro la magnitud de sus mentiras.

Si, dolía, dolía mucho más que esta herida que amenaza con ponerle fin a mi existencia. Y no encontraba consuelo en su mirada en estos, que parecían ser mis últimos minutos. Por el contrario, el amargo dolor que sus ojos reflejaban solo lograba aumentar el dolor propio.

Pero… ¿Cómo odiarla cuando la amaba tanto?

Mi corazón, aun en agonía por su engaño, se aferraba al amor que por ella sentía. No importaban los argumentos que pudieran fundamentar mis reproches, así como tampoco importaba ya, la razón de su engaño.

La paz que poseía segundos antes, al creerla a salvo, se había desvanecido. Hubiera aceptado mi final sin reproche tan solo con la certeza de un futuro para ella. Pero ahora, mi vida se escapaba a cada segundo, y me negaba a morir dejándola a ella en peligro.

Ella estaba allí, a solo unos metros, luchando contra un enemigo que se encontraba en su interior. Mientras que yo, sentía perder la vida en medio de esta cruel verdad.

.

* * *

**FAYRES POV**

Ya no había reproches, ni palabras de disculpa. El silencio era tan solo interrumpido por el llanto de las sailors, y la agonía de su princesa.

Fue notorio en el rostro de Serenety el cómo su calvario se intensifico al percatarse de la lamentable situación de Seiya. Me sentí culpable. Si el plan de Maryus no resultaba como estaba previsto, la sangre de ese joven mancharía mis manos, porque yo, aun cuando no era causante directo de aquella herida, había permitido que su vida se pusiera en peligro.

—"_Ella ha dejado de luchar, —_Nos había dicho Maryus, explicándonos su plan, una vez que Saturn había vuelto a la batalla_—Su esperanza se basa solamente en la confianza que brinda a sus guerreras y a sus guardianes. Ahora se oculta en su propio interior tan solo con el fin de que su identidad no sea revelada. Dejo de luchar esperando que su secreto les diera a ellas la victoria. Pero ella está equivocada. Su actitud pasiva y el dolor que ha callado en su interior solo ha logrado alimentar el poder de Kya"_

—"_Ella debe luchar, y nosotros debemos forzarla a hacerlo. Debe perder las esperezas que deposito en sus sailors y en ustedes"_

—"_Serenety debe reaccionar con la intensidad y la desesperación que solo el amor puede producir. Un amor a punto de perderse para siempre"_

—"_Usaremos a_ Saturn, porque es_ preciso un corazón dolido, un alma traidora, y unas manos manchadas de sangre. Ella, y ese joven a quien Serenety ama, serán nuestros peones en este juego"_

Fije mi vista en Geo y Laryus, dándoles una orden con tan sola un gesto. Debíamos seguir el plan, ya habíamos puesto a nuestros peones en el lugar y en la situación prevista. Solo debíamos esperar y rogar que resultara como esperábamos.

Ellos se acercaron a Uranus y al resto de las sailors, apartándolas de Serenety. Maryus por su lado permaneció allí, inmóvil a solo unos pasos, mientras que Serenety, viéndose libre, se incorporo, y a medio correr, entre caídas y lamentos, intento llegar junto a su amado… pero no lo consiguió

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Eran solo metros, y poco después tan solo unos pasos la distancia entre nosotros. Nadie se puso en mi camino, y yo, entre tropiezas y caídas, intente llegar a él…_

— ¡No!—_Escuche su voz como una orden en mi cabeza. Una orden a la cual mis piernas obedecieron al doblarse, caer de rodillas, y negarse a ponerse de pie de nuevo._

Mis manos se apoyaron en el suelo y mi vista quedo fija en el pavimento. Intente levantarme de nuevo, ¡Quería llegar a él! Quería arrastrarme de ser necesario… pero mi cuerpo permaneció inmóvil.

—Bombón… —volvió a llamarme, y yo, ni siquiera fui capaz de levantar el rostro.

* * *

**MAKER POV**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que aun me contaba creerlo. Hace apenas unos minutos había descubierto que Serena siempre fue, de hecho, el portador, y ante esa revelación, la creía pérdida para siempre, la creí muerta. Pero ahora, aparentemente ella seguía aquí, luchando contra el enemigo que se encontraba en su interior.

—Bombón— La llamo mi hermano, pero ella no volvió a levantar la mirada. Seiya intento incorporarse sin lograrlo por cuenta propia. Se encontraba muy malherido en mis brazos, después de que la alabarda la Saturn penetrara accidentalmente su pecho, cuando Maryus quito a Kya del camino. La herida era profunda, me resultaba un milagro el que siguiera vivo.

—Por favor —Me susurro, y no fueron precisas más palabras para conocer sus deseos. Lo ayude a incorporarse, y él, por cuenta propia, y haciendo sin duda un supremo esfuerzo, se acero a Serena.

Sus rodillas se doblaron cuando estuvo frente a ella, quedando a su altura. El volvió a llamarla, y ella, una vez más, no respondió a su llamado.

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

La energía que rodeaba su cuerpo había desaparecido. Ella permanecía en silencio, con la mirada fija en el pavimento. Ya no se escuchaba su llanto, ya no había ninguna clase de murmullos prevenientes de sus labios, sin embargo, sus lágrimas habían dejado un rastro en el suelo bajo sus ojos.

Lleve mi mano hasta el contorno de su mejilla derecha, y la incite a levantar el rostro. Su celeste mirada se unió a la mía. En sus ojos se expresaba el dolor y el arrepentimiento por sus actos. ¿Qué había cruzado por su mente al ocultarnos algo como esto?

Tuve deseos de refugiarla en mis brazos y jurarle que todo estaría bien. Que encontraríamos la manera de resolverlo. Que aun existía un futuro para nosotros…

Pero no quise mentirle…

Sentía que la vida se me escapaba con cada gota de sangre que brotaba por mi herida. Sentía que en cualquier minuto mis ojos se cerrarían para siempre, y anhelaba ver su rostro hasta el último instante.

Me sentía culpable ante la posibilidad de morir y abandonarla sin poder brindarle algún tipo de ayuda. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Mis manos parecían ser tan inútiles como el resto en aquel lugar.

No supe que decirle. Las palabras me habían abandonado. Solo esperaba que mis ojos siguieran expresándole mi amor. Porque yo la amaba, aun a pesar de sus errores, aun a pesar del sufrimiento que su engaño habían causado en mi. Aun a pesar de haberme mentido a la cara… yo la amaba.

Mi mano acaricio su rostro, y ella se dejo llevar por aquella caricia. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios dibujaron una tenue sonrisa. Se veía tan indefensa y derrotada, lista para derrumbarse al primer soplo del viento.

—Bombón… te amo—Le asegure dispuesto a que jamás lo dudara. La sonrisa en sus labios se amplio, mostrándose casi divertida, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sus ojos se abrieron revelando una mirada color rubí.

Su rostro se aparto de mi, y la vi ponerse de pie dejándome de rodillas frente a ella—Eso es muy tierno—Aseguro con burla— y extremadamente ridículo.

No soporte ver aquel desprecio en sus facciones y desvié la mirada. _Ella _se inclino acercando su rostro al mío. Su mano sujeto con fuerza mi mentón obligándome a volver hacia ella mi mirada. — ¿Confiesas tu amor y un segundo después ocultas el rostro? Haces que me confunda—Se burlo.

— ¡Tú no eres ella!

—Soy quien quiero ser— Aseguro, y ante mis ojos, el color de los suyos volvió a cambiar, y la bata que cubría su cuerpo fue remplazada por el blanco vestido que distinguía a la princesa de la luna. — ¿Lo ves?

—Tener su imagen no te convierte en ella

—Tengo más que su amiguen—Aseguro— tengo su vida en mis manos… incluso tu vida— Una patada en mi pecho me hizo caer de espaldas y antes de hacer el intento de incorporarme, la punta de su negra espada tocaba la piel de mi cuello.

— ¡Seiya!— Escuche el llamado temeroso de Maker y de reojo pude verla correr hacia mi preparando su ataque. _Ella_ no se inmuto.

— ¡No la lastimes!—Le rogué a Maker, quien mostrándose sorprendida, detuvo su ataque.

— ¡No es ella... y quizás jamás vuelva a serlo! No permitiré que mueras en manos de Kya.

— ¡Moriré! ¿Qué importa cómo? Solo quiero llevarme su imagen en la memoria.

— ¡Mírala! Aun su imagen se distorsiona al expresar un desprecio y arrogancia que ella jamás sentiría.

Era verdad, los hermosos ojos de mi bombón jamás expresarían esa clase de sentimientos. Su expresión era furiosa, su sonrisa malvada, sin embargo, en aquella fría mirada, yo aun podía ver una pequeña chispa de luz perteneciente solo a ella, un dejo de tristeza difícil de ignorar.

—Pero… yo aun la veo…—le asegure a mi hermana.— Yo aun te veo—le dije a mi bombón,

* * *

**MAKER POV**

Me deje caer de rodillas mientras contemplaba lo que sin duda seria el final de Seiya.

Por mi mente había pasado la idea de seguir luchando e intentar salvarlo, pero todas tenían razón ¿Qué caso tenía ya? La sailors se había rendido, mientras que Artemis, los guardianes, e incluso ese tal Maryus, no movían un solo dedo ante aquella situación.

Todo estaba perdido. No había ninguna esperanza en un futuro para ninguno de los presentes. Seiya había decidido entregar lo que le quedaba de vida, tan solo con el consuelo de morir mirando el rostro de su amada.

Yo también me rendía. Uranus tenía razón. No había razón para luchar. Ya no había esperanzas.

* * *

**PLUT POV**

Todo parecía tan irreal como escalofriante. ¿Cómo es que las puertas del tiempo no me habían mostrado nada de esto? ¿Cómo es que yo, siendo la guardiana que soy, jamás supe, o pude siquiera imaginar algo así?

Ya había sido demasiado doloroso perder el futuro por el que alguna vez luchamos, y aun así, lo habíamos aceptado con la esperanza y la resignación de que nuestra princesa llegara a ser feliz. Pero ahora, estábamos incluso a punto de perderla a ella.

¿Qué milagro podíamos esperar? ¿A qué ilusión podíamos aferrarnos? Todo parecía estar perdido. Todo estaba mucho más allá, del alcance de nuestras manos…

* * *

**SERENA POV**

— Yo aun te veo… —_Sus palabras me llegaron como una descarga de energía que logro estremecerme_— Detrás de esta mirada furiosa y de estas facciones sombrías, yo aun te veo— _Me aseguro con la mirada enternecida… como en aquella ocasión _— Sé que estas ahí, en algún rincón, detrás de este rostro, de esta furia y desprecio. Sé que estas ahí, cautiva... y quiero que te salves a ti misma, y vuelvas conmigo.

— ¿Acaso no es patético?—_La ignore. La mirada de Kya sobre él, me permitía seguir viendo su rostro, su dulce rostro que a pesar del dolor y la decepción, aun reflejaba un gran amor por mí._

—Eres un idiota, ella no puede hacer tal cosa. —_Le aseguro burlándose de la esperanza que aun habitaba en su mirada._

—Te veo…—_Se dirigió a mí, ignorándola a ella_ —y te juro bombón que jamás perdonare que te rindas, jamás perdonare que dejes de luchar —_Me aseguro haciendo que el corazón se me estrujara— _No me abandones. No abandones a todos los que te amamos.

—¿Qué te hace creer que ella te escucha? ¿No lo ves? Ahora soy yo quien habita por completo este cuerpo. Ya no hay nada de ella aquí. —_Le mintió_— por lo tanto, tú, y tu estúpido amor, pueden irse al infierno.

_La espada en mi mano se alzo dispuesta a darle fin a su vida_. —Contempla su muerte Serenety, y muere tú con él, en mi interior.

_El rostro de Seiya, lejos de expresar miedo o rencor ante lo que prometía ser su propio fin, me seguía mirando con amor._

_Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos cuando la espada en mi mano estaba por alcanzar su pecho, y en su boca se dibujaron tres palabras acompañadas de una tenue sonrisa, tres palabras que a pesar de no escuchar, pude fácilmente leer en sus labios: Siempre te amare._

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

Todo parecía producto de la más cruel pesadilla, una que empeoraba a cada minuto, una de la que jamás podríamos despertar.

Todo había sido en vano. Cada secreto, cada gota de sangre derramada, cada muerte. Incluso la escasa esperanza a la que poco antes me aferraba, había desaparecido.

Las sailors, consumidas por su decepción y desconsuelo, habían decidido aceptar el mismo final, al que nuestra princesa parecía haberse rendido.

Este era un final demasiado doloroso, uno que parecía haber llegado de la mano de Serenety. ¿Para qué luchar si nuestra princesa se había rendido? ¿Por quién luchar?

Ya ni siquiera el recuerdo de su cariño parecía ser suficiente para intentar respetar sus deseos. Para intentar salvar nuestras vidas.

No quedaba esperanza alguna. Ya no existía ningún aliento de lucha. Los corazones que allí latían solo esperaban seguir los pasos de una princesa perdida. Una que había aceptado su propia muerte. Una que había dejado de luchar.

Cualquier gramo de ilusión que pudiera quedarme en el pecho, se vio asesinado en mi interior, en el momento en que la figura de Serenety alzo en alto aquella espada, amenazando la poca vida que le quedaba a Seiya.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

_Sentí algo desatarse en mi interior, una especie de fuerza alimentada por la furia y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo, pero en especial, por el amor. _

_La espada en mi mano se detuvo al tocar su piel. No supe cómo, y no me importo. _

_El grito de furia que inundo mi cabeza me hizo saber que, por algún milagro, yo había logrado detener a Kya._

—Nadie más morirá por mi mano_—La enfrente cuando su imagen apareció frente a mí._

_Una vez más la oscuridad nos rodeaba. Solo éramos ella y yo en aquel espacio. _

—Tu cuerpo es mío. Hare con el lo que me plazca.

—Uranus tiene razón, yo me rendí ante ti aun antes de luchar, me doblegue con la ilusión de que ellas vivieran, de que pudieran derrotarte… Me equivoque.

—No hubiera habido diferencia.

—Sí, la habría… ¡y aun puede haberla_!— Me sentía furiosa conmigo mismo, era una furia que alimentaba mis esperanzas, mi renovada determinación._ —Nadie te espera, nadie clama tu nombre, no hay quien luche por ti… eres tu quien no tiene razón de vivir.

—Acabare contigo en este instante, y después terminare con el hombre que alguna vez amaste.—_Me aseguro_

— ¡Aun lo amo!—_afirme_—y amo a cada uno de los que me quitaste, y a los que aun esperan por mí.

— ¿Amor? ¿Piensas enfrentarme con amor?

—Si, por que no existe mayor poder en el universo, que el amor que habita en mí. —_Sentí mi cuerpo entero vibrar por una gama de sentimientos renovados._

_Ella se lanzo contra mí. Y esta vez, no tuve miedo. Sentí que mi cuerpo era recorrido por una cálida energía. Me sentí llena de luz, capaz de brillar y desterrar toda esa oscuridad que ella había implantando en mi ser. Me sentí con esperanzas, con ilusiones…_

_Levante mi mano hacia Kya, y la vi brillar ante sus ojos. Ella se detuvo, y en su mirada, por primera vez, encontré temor y duda. —_No es posible_—murmuro._

_Aquel espacio comenzó a iluminarse, y la vi retroceder conforme la luz avanzaba hacia ella._

_De pronto, Kya se detuvo, como si hubiera descubierto algo a su favor. Su mirada volvió a ser desafiante_— Una puerta se abre cuando otra se cierra—_Me dijo sonriente_—Nos veremos frente a frente sin compartir un cuerpo, y solo vivirá quien logre detener el corazón que late en el pecho ajeno…

* * *

**FAYRES POV**

Saturn permanecía inconsciente en los brazos de Amberes, esperando el momento adecuado para acercarnos a Serenety. Esperando el milagro de que ella reaccionara, de que al perder las esperanzar que había depositado en sus sailors, se viera obligada, y en especial, decidida a tomar el control de un destino que ya se daba por perdido.

Y por un instante, cuando la vi alzar aquella espada, y amenazar la vida del hombre al que amaba, en ese segundo, incluso yo perdí las esperanzas.

La espada bajo hasta su pecho, y la punta de esta toco su piel, mas no hubo ninguna gota de sangre. No hubo herida.

La vimos paralizarse ante la mirada enamorada de aquel chico. Vimos como la espada resbalo de sus manos, y como su cuerpo, después de un destello de brillo, cayó de espaldas inconsciente, mientras que en su frente brillo tenue el emblema de su real casta.

— ¡Ahora!—grito Maryus, y guiados por instrucciones previas, mis hermanos y yo nos movimos ante la atónita mirada del resto. Colocamos a Saturn junto al cuerpo de Serenety y Maryus realizo alguna especie de hechizo para conectarlas. Una extraña energía las rodeaba a ambas creando a la vez un puente entre ellas.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué están haciendo?—Inquirió Artemis con una expresión tan desencajada como la del resto de los presentes.

—Solo ella puede vencerla—Aseguro Maryus en respuesta— yo estoy propiciando su enfrentamiento final.

Me acerque a Seiya y lo aparte un poco—Quizás mueras —le informe aun sintiéndome culpable por su herida— pero hazlo sabiendo que fue tu muerte la que permitió que ella viviera.

De sus labios no surgió ningún cuestionamiento. Simplemente sonrió.

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

Tuve deseos de conocer cada detalle, pero a fin de cuentas solo una cosa resultaba importante: ella se salvaría.

Confié en sus palabras. Confié en su mirada que denotaba esperanza. Confié en él tanto como hubiera confiado en cualquiera que me brindara la posibilidad de que ella viviría. Y con esa ilusión instalada en mi pecho, me deje caer por completo, reposando mi cabeza en el suelo y esperando poder verla una vez más siendo ella misma, antes de exhalar mi último aliento.

—Seiya, debes resistir un poco mas—Me dijo Maker acercándose a mí y poniendo mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—Lo suficiente para volver a verla. —le asegure.

* * *

**MAKER POV**

La sangre seguía brotando de su pecho. Aun no comprendía cómo era posible que siguiera vivo. No me quejaba, pero no lo comprendía.

Su mirada estaba fija en una inconsciente Serena en cuya frente brillaba el emblema de la familia lunar. Parecía estar dormida, sus gestos ya no revelaban ningún tipo de sufrimiento.

Maryus se aparto de ambas chicas inconscientes y la energía que las rodeaba desapareció. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Saturn, quien parecía asustada y confundida. Se incorporo quedando de rodillas en el suelo y llevo ambas manos a su pecho denotando sufrimiento. — ¿Qué han hecho? —murmuro entrecortada.

—Lo necesario—Respondió Maryus sin ninguna clase de tacto en su voz.

Ella giro su rostro y encontró a su princesa inconsciente. Se acero, y acaricio su mejilla. — Lo entiendo…—Aseguro con una media sonrisa mientras contemplaba el dulce y apacible rostro de su soberana—

* * *

**SATURN POV**

Serenety abrió los ojos cuando mi mano aun posaba en su mejilla. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y en sus celestes pupilas encontré una paz y dulzura que superaba incluso la que yo recordaba en su mirada.

La vi respirar profundo, como si saboreara el aroma del viento. Su mano se poso sobre la mía y sus labios me sonrieron. — Lo has hecho… Me has liberado…

—No ha sido obra mía, pero me complacer ser instrumento—Le asegure. Ella no pareció comprenderlo. Se incorporo quedando sentada. Parecía confundida.

Su mano derecha comenzó a brillar, y un segundo después, una espada de plata se hizo presente. Ella se puso de pie, la luna en su frente brillaba más que nunca y su celeste mirada poseía una hermosa claridad. Aun así, su rostro denotaba confusión.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho me lo impidió y sin poder evitarlo, un amargo grito de agonía escapo de mis labios.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?—Escuche preguntar a Fayres

—No mucho. Ahora _ella _es más poderosa que nunca, no se enfrenta a la oposición de los cristales, solo tardara unos minutos en dominarla por completo.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió mi princesa tras comprender rápidamente las palabras del sabio—¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Por qué?—

—Te dije que no permitiría que murieras. No estoy dispuesto a perderte.

— ¡No tenias derecho a condenarla! ¡Ella es inocente!

— ¡Condenaría a cada ser vivo de ser necesario! Derramaría cada gota de sangre existente si eso garantizara tu vida, yo no…—Una fuerte bofetada detuvo sus palabras.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, mucho menos sobre la vida de ella!

Mi princesa se inclino quedando a mi altura. La espada en su mano había caído a mi lado cuando ella la soltó con el fin de abofetear al sabio. —Está bien…—le dije tratando de brindarle consuelo— me alegra poder cumplir su deseo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás desee esto!

—Lo hizo, me lo dijo aquella noche. Dijo que deseaba vivir, que deseaba tener el poder de despojar a Kya de su ser—Le recordé. Ella bajo la mirada, sin duda sus propias palabras ahora volvían a su memoria _"Q__uisiera poder arrancarme de las entrañas la esencia de Kya, quisiera poder tenerla entre mis manos y lanzar su maldición a otro cuerpo, quisiera liberarme de esta realidad que me atormenta, escapar de un destino que parece ensañarse cada vez más en mi contra… quisiera tener la opción de vivir… "_

—Hubiera condenado a cualquier inocente, pero jamás a una de ustedes. —Me aseguro llevando su mano a mi mejilla en una tierna caricia.

—Está bien. Estoy satisfecha al saber que mi muerte esta ligada a su vida.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Yo no estaba satisfecha. No estaba contenta, ni tranquila. No quería una sola muerte más en mi conciencia. Aun cuando esa muerte garantizara mi vida.

La vi estremecerse bajo mi tacto. Yo sabía lo que era eso. Yo conocía ese dolor que desgarraba sus entrañas.

—Por favor—Murmuro Saturn tomando mi mano de su rostro, y colocando en ella la empuñadura de una espada. — debe ser usted…

Me puse en pie y retrocedí un paso dejando caer a mi lado la espada. —No… —murmure —Mis manos no tomaras una sola vida más. ¡No cargare con tu muerte en mi conciencia!

Sus facciones se ensombrecieron. La vi ponerse de pie para encararme. — ¡Hipócrita!— Me grito a la cara. — ¿Acaso cree que para mí fue fácil o placentero levantar mi mano en su contra? La odie por obligarme a hacerle esa promesa, y me odie a mi misma cada instante desde el momento en que pronuncie aquel juramento.

Mis ojos rehuyeron los suyos. ¿Qué argumento podría ofrecer contra aquellas palabras?

— ¡Míreme!—Exigió en un grito—Ambas sabemos perfectamente que ya no hay salvación para mí. Así que… por favor, tome esa espada y acabe con esto antes de que…

* * *

**PLUT POV**

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando ella se dejo caer de rodillas y se abrazo a sí misma como queriendo contener el dolor que la destrozaba por dentro.

Corrí hacia ella, el resto de las chicas me siguió, pero apenas dimos unos pasos cuando los guardianes aparecieron frente a nosotras bloqueándonos el camino. —No deben interferir— dijo Laryus logrando que esas tres simples palabras fueran suficientes para ganarse mi oído.

—No podernos quedarnos simplemente a observar— refuto Mars mostrando la misma molestia que yo estaba sintiendo

—Solo tienen dos opciones: o se resignan a observar, o se enfrentan a nosotros en su intento de intervenir.

* * *

**MARS POV**

¡¿Por qué?—exigí saber.

Fue Geo quien respondió. —Porque su vida depende de la decisión que tome en los próximos minutos.

Sus palabras, lejos de disuadirme, despertaron en mí una mayor ansiedad por acercarme. Si su vida aun estaba en peligro, nosotras debíamos estar ahí para protegerla.

Di un nuevo paso, y para mi sorpresa y completa furia, una espada de fuego se hizo presente en la mano de Fayres. —El fuego no me atemoriza—le asegure.

—Entonces tenemos algo en común — sonrió arrogante.

—Ella no querría que nos enfrentemos—dijo Júpiter a mis espaldas— Si Serena confía en ellos… quizás nosotras también debamos hacerlo.

Mis manos se hicieron puño. La paciencia no era una de mis virtudes, pero la sensatez si, casi siempre.

Uranus estaba muy herida, de hecho me sorprendía que siguiera de pie con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Su herida no parecía ser mortal, pero sin duda le causaba dolor y pronto la mandaría a la inconsciencia. — ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar? Fueron sus palabras las que respaldaron las mentiras de ella.

—Hicimos lo que cualquiera de ustedes habría hecho en nuestra posición: —respondió Laryus a la acusación de Uranus. —cumplimos su deseo.

—Nosotras hubiéramos luchado por su vida aun en contra de sus deseos, aun en contra de ella misma…

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Me acerque una vez más a ella, al tiempo que notaba como su campo de energía nos rodeaba, dejándonos solas.

Me incline y pose mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza— Tienes razón, me doy cuenta de lo injusta que fui al pedirte aquello. No debí, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Solo me importaba salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas que fuera posible.

—Y aun así tus propias manos se mancharon con la sangre que ansiabas proteger.

Sentí sus palabras como un fuerte golpe que me obligo a retroceder. No fue la verdad de aquella frase lo que logro estremecerme, sino la forma en que fue dicha. — ¿Kya?

Vi el cuerpo de Saturn ponerse de pie, aun con la vista baja, y ante mis ojos, su traje de sailor desapareció, y su cuerpo se trasformo recordándome la ocasión en que la dama 9 logro dominarla. Pocos segundos después tenía frente a mí a una hermosa mujer de larga melena roja, y envidiables curvas ocultas bajo un traje rojo entallado.

Me quede paralizada mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que me dijo cuando aun poseía mi interior _"Nos veremos frente a frente sin compartir un cuerpo, y solo vivirá quien logre detener el corazón que late en el pecho ajeno_"

Di un nuevo paso hacia atrás. Ella levanto la vista fijando su mirada rubí en la mía, y brindándome una sonrisa burlona. —Hola—canturreó divertida, y esa simple palabra logro estremecerme.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

Vi el dolor de Serenety en sus ojos cuando comprendió lo que recién se había dado a conocer a todos. Maryus había logrado desterrar a Kya de su ser, condenando la vida de Saturn en el proceso.

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, mucho menos sobre la vida de ella!— Le reprocho, y yo de inmediato note una familiaridad entre ellos que no pude comprender. ¿Acaso este era otra de los secretos de mi princesa?

Me acerque sintiéndome ansioso por contemplar una vez más la dulce mirada celeste de Serenety. A unos metros note como las sailors, tras intentar su propio acercamiento, vieron su camino obstruido por los cuatro guardianes. Eso solo dejaba a una persona libre para detenerme a mí. —Ahora veo que en realidad nunca buscaste su muerte. Pero me siento intrigado…—Confesé. El sonrió de lado. — ¿Por qué la estas ayudando aun en contra de Kya?

—Ambos sabernos que no te debo respuestas. ¿Qué caso tiene entonces que me hagas preguntas?

—Aun no sé si debo considerarte aliado o enemigo, aunque debo confesar que como aliado me causas escalofríos.

Su sonrisa se amplio—Quizás no sea tu aliado, pero por causa de Serenety, no seré tu enemigo.

— ¿Quién o que eres tú en la vida de mi princesa?

—Soy menos de lo que quisiera ser, y seré tanto como ella me permita… o incluso más.

Estaba por reprochar sus palabras, cuando note que el campo de fuerza de Saturn se elevo, rodeándola a ella y a Serenety, y apartándolas del resto de notros.

Eso no era bueno, y la reacción que aquel hecho provoco en Maryus me reafirmo que eso podría ser peligroso para mi princesa.

Lo vi correr, de hecho, todos lo hicimos, pero ninguno llego antes de que aquel escudo se cerrera dejándonos fuera.

* * *

**MAKER POV**

Vimos como aquel escudo se levanto en torno a ellas, y vimos también, como en su interior el cuerpo de Saturn era por completo poseído por Kya.

Seiya intento ponerse en pie, pero mis brazos se lo impidieron—No podemos interferir—

— ¡Ella está en peligro! — puntualizo lo obvio

—Y aun así no hay nada que podamos hacer, salvo tener fe y esperar lo mejor.

—Pero…

— ¿La amas?

— ¿Qué?— Se mostro un tanto sorprendido y quizás incluso ofendido ante la pegunta— ¡Por supuesto que la amo! —Afirmo con más fuerza de la que yo esperaba en su debilitado cuerpo.

—Ella también te ama, fue su amor lo que detuvo la mano de Kya. Fue el destello de su amor por ti lo que Fayres y Maryus estaban esperando para intervenir y desterrarla de su cuerpo. —Le asegure tras haber comprendido todo lo que sucedió ante nuestros ojos— y será su amor por ti lo que le dará fuerzas para vencer.

Dos nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. No hubo palabras provenientes de su boca, tan solo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y un destello de esperanza en su mirada.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Vi como todos galopeaban y lanzaban sus ataques contra aquel escudo, pero yo, como la mayoría de ellos, sabía que el campo de energía de Saturn era impenetrable.

Kya mostro molestia ante aquella escena—Parecen pulgas queriendo saltarnos encima ¿No crees?— Obviamente no respondí, y ella se mostro indiferente ante mi mutismo.

— ¿En que estábamos?—Pregunto sínica devolviendo su mirada a mí—Oh, ya lo recuerdo, estaba por preguntarte ¿Qué se siente ser de nuevo tu misma? ¿No me extrañas ni un poquito?—Pregunto con un ridículo puchero en el rostro.

Una vez más no respondí.

— ¿Acaso me traje tu lengua cuando cambie de cuerpo?

—No permitiré que lastimes a nadie más—Le asegure

— ¿No permitirás?—Sonrió— ¿Crees poder evitarlo?

—Lo hare, hare lo que sea necesario.

— ¿Harás lo que Saturn no fue capaz de hacer? ¿Tomaras por voluntad propia la vida de un ser querido?

Baje la mirada, mis manos se hicieron puños. No deseaba hacerlo, pero al parecer, no había otra opción. —Lo hare —Asegure al tiempo que levantaba del suelo la espada que momentos antes había dejado caer.

— ¡Bravo!— Se burlo— Veamos si eres más fuerte por fuera que por dentro— y se lanzo al ataque.

* * *

**FAYRES POV**

Vimos el inicio de aquella batalla. Vimos como Kya intentaba herir a toda costa a nuestra princesa, y como ella, a duras penas era capaz de esquivar los cortes de su espada.

No podíamos escuchar los sonidos del interior. Ni siquiera el estruendo del acero al chocar entre si llegaba a nuestros oídos. Lo único que inundaba mi mente era aquella imagen, en la que Serenety luchaba por su vida, mientras que mis oídos tan solo llegaban los gritos de desesperación de las sailors, y los golpes que producían sus inútiles intentos por derribar aquel escudo.

— ¿Qué hay del ángel de la luz? —pregunte en busca de un milagro

—El ángel de la luz es la contraparte del ángel de la muerte. Ambos pueden surgir, y al enfrentarse, solo uno obtendrá la victoria… pero ambos consumirán la vida de aquel que los posea…

Sentí un fuerte escalofrió recorrerme— ¿Dices que…

—Digo que si el ángel de la luz surge, probablemente le brindara la victoria a Serenety, pero tras la batalla, al ver su propósito cumplido, su luz se extinguirá, y al extinguirse, se llevara consigo la vida de la princesa.

— ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?—Pregunte desesperado en busca de algún truco que fuera capaz de ayudar en esa situación.

—Lo mismo que el resto…esperar. —Ni su voz, ni su rostro mostraba un solo gramo de tranquilidad ante aquella escena, de hecho parecía tan preocupado como el resto de nosotros, pero de su boca no volvió a salir palabra, ni de sus manos alguna acción. Al parecer, como él había dicho, solo podíamos esperar.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Nuestras espadas volvieron a chocar causando un estruendo que retumbaba en aquel espacio. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de mí, y casi con el mismo impulso volvió a lanzarse en mi contra. —Dejare que los veas morir antes de quitarte por completo la vida.

—No permitiré que las manos de Saturn se manchen como las mías. No la enviare a la muerte con el peso de una vida en su conciencia.

—Ya es tarde para eso—Aseguro— fue su alabarda la que penetro el pecho de tu amado.

—¡Seiya no ha muerto! y te aseguro que daré mi vida, y más, por impedir que suceda… Tu sabes cómo es… alguna vez lo viviste.

—Sí, el amor me llevo a la muerte… igual que lo hará contigo.

Mi mirada, por instinto, busco la de Seiya. Nosotros no compartiríamos esa suerte. Nosotros viviríamos y disfrutaríamos de un futuro hermoso. Tenía fe en eso. Tenía fe en nuestro amor. Yo sabía, por experiencia propia, que el amor era la fuerza más poderosa del universo.

Encontré su mirada débil en su pálido rostro, el me veía fijamente, con nerviosismo, con anhelo, con amor. Seguramente temeroso de que algo me pasara. Yo le sonreía tratando de brindarle consuelo y esperanza, y el, me devolvió a cambio una tenue sonrisa y una chispa de ilusión en su mirada.

—No hagan eso…—Escuche su voz interrumpiendo aquel momento— me van a provocar vomito. —Aseguro con desdén, y acto seguido provoco que la cúpula de energía que nos rodeaba se tiñera de negro, impidiéndome la visión más allá de mis propios ojos.

El pánico me invadió. No era capaz de ver ni mis propias manos. ¿De dónde podría obtener la luz que en ese momento necesitaba? Y entonces lo recordé "_Ha de nacer del resplandor de la Luna y poseer en su interior la bondad del universo. Como el ángel de la luz será conocido, y como único fin tendrá en su mente la destrucción del ángel de la muerte" _

¡Necesitaba despertar al ángel de la luz! Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Era posible que siguiera vivo en mi interior después de todo lo que había sucedido? Cerré los ojos e intente concentrarme. Busque en mi interior algún sentimiento, alguna sensación que revelara su presencia, algo quizás similar a la comunicación que había llegado a tener con Kya.

Nada.

—Serenety… —Escuche su voz burlesca y cantarina — ¿No te parece divertido? ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Ignore su voz y permanecí quieta tratando de evitar que algún movimiento delatara mi posición. Mis manos sujetaban la espada frente a mí, mientras que yo, internamente seguía buscando algún indicio del ángel de la luz.

— ¿Acaso buscas tu luz interna?—Murmuró en mi oído derecho provocando que dirigiera la espada a mi costado. Ella se aparto y un segundo después pude escuchar su macabra risa algunos metros frente a mí.

Comencé a desesperarme, y por mi mente cruzo la idea de dejar de buscar un milagroso ángel que quizás yo misma había matado, y en cambio, realizar, como muchas otras veces, mi propio milagro. _"Cristal de plata… te necesito una vez más. No permitas que mis errores se tornen aun más grandes. Bríndame tu luz… que tu poder cobre fuerza en la presencia del cristal dorado. Ahora soy la soberana de ambos… ayúdenme"_

Sentí un remolino desatarse en mi interior y poco después una tenue luz brillo en cada uno de mis poros. Aquel espacio se ilumino un poco ante la luz que irradiaba mi cuerpo.

—_Hija de la luna… —_escuche en mi interior— _Siendo quien eres, jamás debiste ser mi portador, aun menos el de ella. Tú eres la única herencia del linaje lunar. La ultima descendiente de Selene. Mi misión es tan vital como tu vida. ¿Cómo puede entonces depender una de la perdida de la otra?_

Mire el rostro de Kya a unos metros frente a mí. Sus labios sin sonrisa y su mirada ahora fría, delataban su furia. Su mano derecha se cerró con fuerza en torno a la empuñadura de su espada, mientras que dos grandes y negras alas surgieron de su espalda. — Bien… se acabaron los juegos —murmuro rabiosa.

—_Serenety…siendo quien eres, no puedo surgir por voluntad propia. Libérame, y seré yo quien enfrente al ángel de la muerte. Puedo restaurar la paz y las vidas que ella ha tomado. Pero debes saber hija de la luna, que mi poder y mi vida, reclaman tu poder y tu vida…_

Sentí estremecerme. El ángel de la luz siempre estuvo presente, pero se negaba a surgir por temor a terminar con el linaje de Selene. Era hasta ahora que comprendía la total oposición de mi padre, en poner alguna esperanza en manos del ángel de la luz. Era por eso que él se aferraba a que debía ser yo quien acabara con Kya.

— _Hija de la luna… Si estas dispuesta a pagar el precio…_

— ¡Se libre!—grite con todas mis fuerzas. No había nada que pensar.

Mi sonrisa ante la furiosa mirada de Kya fue lo último de lo que estuve consiente. Sonreí, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sonreí, y después me sentí perder en la inconsciencia...

* * *

**FAYRES POV**

Vimos una columna de luz surgir en la cima de aquel negro escudo, y abrirse paso creando grietas hasta lograr destruirlo por completo.

Aquella luz logro segarnos por un momento, pero al enfocar una vez más la vista, nos topamos con la hermosa visión de nuestra princesa, convertida en un celestial ángel con blancas alas desplegadas.

A sus pies, un ángel más, de alas negras, se encontraba moribundo con una espada de plata clavada en su pecho. Una espada que era empuñada por la mano de mi princesa.

Sus alas eran más blancas y más grandes que nunca, su vestido destellaba como si poseyera pequeños diamantes en aquella blanca tela, su rubio cabello, como una dorada cascada, caía suelo a su espalda y sus ojos tan claros y azules, reflejaban una inmensa paz y dulzura, sin embargo, no había en ellos ninguna chispa de vida.

—_Serenety…_—Escuche el murmullo de Maryus. Un murmullo con dolor, con sentimiento de pérdida. Y lo supe, aquel hermoso ángel, ya no era mi princesa…

Su mirada se fijo en nosotros. Su rostro reflejaba paz, aun cuando en sus labios no había sonrisa.

—Serena—la llamo temerosa Sailors Mars, acercándose un poco.

—Yo soy el ángel de la Luz. —Hablo finalmente— Serenety ha dado su vida para que pudiera cumplir mi propósito.

Aquellas palabras nos golpearon a todos por igual. El dolor se reflejaba en cada uno de nuestros rostros.

—Has cumplido. Has matado al ángel de la muerte. ¡Ahora devuélvenos a nuestra princesa! —Exigió Uranus.

—Solo puedo devolver lo que Kya tomo… devolveré las vidas que les fueron arrebatadas. — Aseguró, comenzando a elevarse.

— ¡Sálvalo a él!—Grito Maker con un moribundo Seiya que entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, en sus brazos— Estos podrían ser sus últimos minutos.

El ángel giro su rostro hacia ellos y observo al chico por un segundo— No puedo… esa vida no fue tomada por el ángel de la muerte. — y continuo elevándose, aun a pesar de los gritos desesperados de las sailors.

— ¡Yo soy Maryus!—Exclamó el sabio colocándose al frente de todos nosotros— Selene designo tu creación por mi causa. No puedes tomar la vida de Serenety sin afectar tu misión hacia mí. ¡Devuélvemela!

El ángel se detuvo, su cristalina mirada se fijo en la de Maryus por unos segundos, después comenzó a descender. Sus pies tocaron tierra junto a Kya, cuyo cuerpo se desvanecía dejando en su lugar, el de una inconsciente Hotaru.

—He cumplido mi misión. He matado al ángel de la muerte ¿Qué es entonces lo que me exiges?—pregunto acercándose al sabio.

—El amor por el qué morí hace tantos años. Un amor que Selene aprobó y bendijo. Un amor que tú debías devolverme. Un amor que ya no se encontraba en el pecho que tu espada ha penetrado.

El ángel llego hasta el. —Ambos sabemos dónde se encuentra ese amor ahora. Igual sabemos que el corazón que lo resguarda late por alguien más. ¿Qué caso tendría entonces devolverte ese amor, si ella se niega a ti, por el amor que le profesa a otro?

—El amor que exijo esta en ella, latente, y siempre estará ahí, presente en cada una de sus miradas, de sus suspiros, palpitando en sus labios por un beso mío…

—¿Te conformarías con la clase de momentos que hasta ahora le has robado? ¿Acaso nunca vista la culpa que tus besos provocaron en ella?

—Sí, vi la culpa en su mirada ante el amor que profesa por ese chico —Afirmo señalando a un inconsciente Seiya —pero también vi en sus ojos el amor al que me aferro, y lo sentí en la entrega de sus labios en más de una ocasión.

— ¡Ella no te ama! ¿Por qué condenarla a vivir con dos amores latiendo en su pecho? ¿Por qué obligarla a mirar a dos hombres mientras se debate entre el amor que siente por ambos? ¡Nunca podrá elegir a uno solo! El amor que en su corazón habita por el otro, siempre la estará torturando. ¿Me pides que le devuelva la vida a la última descendiente de Selene, y la condene al mismo tiempo a una existencia de sufrimiento?

—¡Míralo! —Exigió el sabio señalando a Seiya — Él es el otro hombre, y ni tú, ni la propia Serenety son capaces de salvar su vida. ¡Devuélvemela! Ella no deberá debatirse entre dos hombres. Yo hare que lo olvide tras su muerte. —Le aseguro cuando la mirada del ángel regreso a sus ojos —No tienes excusa para terminar con la descendencia lunar. Salva a la última descendiente de Selene. ¡Devuélvemela!

Las manos del ángel se hicieron puños, y por un instante creí que atacaría al sabio. Sin embargo, bajo la mirada, y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Se acerco aun mas a él, y le susurro al oído —_"Si en verdad la amas… le permitirás amar…_"— y tras esas palabras, y después de un destello de luz que nos cegó a todos, encontré a mi inconsciente princesa en los brazos del sabio.

Él sonrió al observar su hermoso rostro. En su frente brillaba el emblema lunar, y su cuerpo portaba su blanco vestido.

Maryus pareció olvidar que no se encontraban solos. Lo vi acercar su rostro al de ella, al parecer, dispuesto a besas sus labios. Sin embargo, una palabra pronunciada por mi princesa lo detuvo. —_Seiya…_

El rostro del sabio mostro molestia ante aquel nombre, pero sus rasgos se suavizaron cuando ella pareció recobrar el sentido. — ¿Maryus?—Lo nombro al encontrarse con sus ojos— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Todo ha terminado Serenety, ya no debes temer…— le aseguro permitiendo que ella se pusiera de pie, frente a él.

—Bombón…—fue un murmullo apenas audible, y aun así, fue suficiente para que ella palideciera por completo.

— ¡Seiya! —grito su nombre y corrió hacia él, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar con desesperación, al notar que la vida se escapaba de aquellos ojos.

—Ella… el ángel dijo que lo restauraría todo… dijo que devolvería las vidas que fueron tomadas. —Al parecer imploraba una respuesta. Sus ojos buscaban con desesperación algún indicio de que la vida de Seiya seria salvada.

—No fue Kya quien tomo su vida… el ángel de la luz no puede interferir en su muerte. —le informo Maryus, y en ese instante, lo odie más que nunca.

El había previsto la muerte de Seiya, y la había justificado ante mis ojos. Me sentí culpable por el sufrimiento de mi princesa. Con, o sin razón, yo había permitido que esa vida se pusiera en peligro.

— ¡No!— Grito ella lanzándose contra el pecho de su amado, y abrazando su débil cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. —Por favor… ¡por favor!... que alguien lo ayude…—suplico con la voz desgarrada — ¿Dónde está Healer? ¡Ella puede sanarlo!

—Nadie ha vuelto de la muerte aun. —Fue la dolida y cansada voz de Maker quien le dio la fatídica respuesta.

—Está bien… —Se escucho un nuevo murmullo de los labios del chico— al menos viví lo suficiente para verte vivir.

—No… no digas eso… por favor… no te resignes a dejarme… ¿Acaso olvidas que tú amor me devolvió la ilusión de vivir?... por favor…. no me dejes sin el ahora. —le suplico evidenciando su pena.

—Dijiste que ni el poder del ángel de la luz, ni el de Serenety serian capaces de salvarlo, pero… no dijiste nada sobre tu poder. —Medite en voz alta, delatando al sabio.

Los enrojecidos ojos de Serenety buscaron con desesperación los de Maryus —Si esta en tu poder… te lo ruego… ¡Sálvalo!

* * *

**SERENA POV**

Tuve deseos de gritar y de que el universo entero escuchara mi dolor. Seiya estaba muriendo en mis brazos, mientras que yo depositaba la última esperanza de salvar su vida, en las manos de un hombre que lo quería muerto.

Maryus se inclino quedando frente a mi—Daria la vida por verte feliz…pero lo que me pides va en contra de mi mismo.

— ¡No quiero tu vida!…—le reproche— quiero la suya… por favor… te lo suplico…. sálvalo… dame eso… ¡dame su vida!

—Te amo… —Escuche su murmullo como una tenue despedida, y baje la vista de nuevo a él, solo para presenciar como la vida se extinguía en su mirada.

— ¡No!—Grite tan fuerte que incluso sentí que el alma se escapaba por mi boca, y me aferre a su cuerpo con tal firmeza que la muerte tendría que llevarnos a ambos. Pero a pesar de la fuerza empleada por mis brazos, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse bajo mis lágrimas.

Sentí morir. Desee morir en ese instante. Era tanto el dolor, tan grande, tan fuerte… me ahogaba…

Me deje envolver por la pena al ver como su figura se volvía traslucida. —En verdad te amo…—Escuche, pero aquellas palabras no provenían de sus labios. No me importaron.

La tenue luz que envolvía su cuerpo, comenzó a volverse intensa. Fije mi vista buscando la causa, y encontré la mano de Maryus brillando sobre la de Seiya. —En verdad te amo…— repitió cuando mis vista se poso en su mirada esmeralda que me veía con dulzura— recuérdalo cuando me veas en sus ojos…

Y después, la luz me cegó.

* * *

¿A que nadie se la esperaba?

Bueno, espero haver cubierto todos los puntos.

Yo por mi parte estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia. ¿ustedes que dicen?

Espero que les haya gustado y estare esperando anciosa sus comentarios.

Si les gusto o no el final, haganmelo saber.

Besos.


	38. Epilogo

Aqui traigo el epilogo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**EPILOGO.**

"_En verdad te amo…—me había dicho Maryus, mientras que yo sentía que esas palabras tenían como único fin, justificar ante sus propios ojos la crueldad que estaba mostrando ante mi dolor, ante la satisfacción que representaba para él, la muerte de Seiya._

_Ignore sus palabras mientras que mis brazos se aferraban a la silueta fantasmal de mi amado. —En verdad te amo…— lo escuche repetir. Mis ojos finalmente se encontraron con los suyos, y en su dulce mirada, no pude encontrar ni un solo gramo de maldad o de egoísmo, era solo amor lo que sus ojos esmeralda me transmitieron— recuérdalo cuando me veas en sus ojos…—me pidió, y después vi como su cuerpo estallaba el luz, uniéndose a lo que quedaba de Seiya…_

_La luz me cegó, y mis ojos se cerraron por instinto. Ignoro cuanto tiempo paso. A mi me parecieron eternos esos momentos entre el dolor y confusión._

_Segundos después escuche un susurro—Te amo—me había dicho, mientras sentía su leve caricia en mi mejilla—Siempre te amare… mi dulce bombón…_

_Mis ojos se abrieron ahogado en lágrimas, y aun así, al verlo, al tenerlo una vez más conmigo, mis lágrimas se negaron a parar._

_Me lance a su pecho, a sus brazos, a sus besos, a su vida que deseaba fuera mía por siempre, me lance al amor…."_

— ¿Qué haces?—Pregunto llegándome por la espalda y envolviéndome en un abrazo.

—Recordaba el instante en que mi felicidad comenzó a ser plena. —le respondí sintiéndome dichosa entre sus brazos. Él es el amor de mi vida. No tengo duda de eso. Y después de haber estado a punto de perderlo, agradezco infinitamente a los cielos el tenerlo junto a mí, el haberlo recuperado. Es mi Seiya, el mismo chico detallista y amoroso que me robo el corazón hace tiempo.

— ¿Aun lo es? ¿Aun eres feliz?

—Cada minuto desde aquel segundo he sido inmensamente feliz a tu lado. —le asegure, y no es mentira. El es la causa de mis sonrisas, de mis ilusiones y esperanzas. No imagino un solo día sin su presencia. ¡Dios! Estoy perdidamente enamorada.

— ¿Has contado los minutos?—Pregunto divertido mientas depositaba un tierno beso en mi mejilla

Le sonreí—Perdí la cuenta después del primer año.

— ¿Quién diría que ya han pasado tres? ¿No?

—Los tres mejores años de mi existencia, debo aclarar.

—Les aseguro que ustedes no son los únicos que han sido felices— dijo Taiki entrando al jardín de la mano de Amy.

—Es verdad, nuestra felicidad podría fácilmente competir con la suya—Aseguro mi amiga.

— ¿Planean iniciar una discusión por saber que pareja ha sido más feliz? —Escuche la alegre voz de Mina desde la mesa del jardín—por que de ser así, yo también quiero participar, después de todo debo defender mi dicha. ¿Verdad cariño?—Yaten asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras abrazaba a su prometida.

—Por favor… no se avergüencen a sí mismos. ¿En verdad quieren presumir de romance estando Michiru y yo presentes?

—Yo sé lo que les digo, —murmuro Hotaru quien se encontraba a la orilla de la piscina, con los pies en el agua—un beso de ellas dos podría abochornar a cualquiera ¿Verdad mama Setsuna?

—Sin duda—respaldo ella mientras alborotaba el cabello de la niña.

Todos rieron por unos momentos.

—El día es hermoso, como lo han sido todos los días en que se encuentran todos reunidos—Aseguro Luna saliendo de la casa junto a Artemis con algunas bebidas y bocadillos.

—Lita y Rey están por llegar, llamaron hace unos momentos y aseguraron que tenían una sorpresa para todos.

— ¡Así es!—confirmo Lita apareciendo del brazo de Andrew. A su lado venían Nicolás y Rey.

—Espero que no les moleste que nos hayamos colado a su fiesta—se disculpo Nicolás—ellas insistieron en que las acompañáramos.

— ¡Ya te dije mil veces que no hay problema!—lo reprendió la sacerdotisa— después de todo son nuestros prometidos.

— ¡¿Prometidos?—preguntamos todos al unisonó. Bueno, casi todos, en realidad yo solo me atragante con lo que tenía en la boca.

— ¡Sorpresa!—gritaron ambas chicas al mostrarnos sus respectivos anillos.

Yo sentí que mi felicidad aumentaba un poco más. Andrew y Nicolás eran parte de mi vida desde hace muchos años, y yo sabía que mis amigas no podían tener mejores parejas. Ellos las amaban muchísimo, y finalmente habían logrado que ellas los aceptaran. No fue fácil, ambas se rehusaban a involucrar a _"civiles" _en nuestras vidas. Pero me alegraba mucho que finalmente hayan cedido.

¡La vida es grandiosa! y lo ha sido irónicamente desde el mismo día en que creímos que todo se había perdido.

El Ángel de la luz cumplió con lo dicho, y todas las vidas que Kya había tomado fueron devueltas. Yo por mi parte le debía el regreso de Seiya a Maryus.

A veces pienso en el con nostalgia. Cuando me siento inmensamente feliz, como ahora, al lado de Seiya… lo recuerdo. Maryus dio su vida para que yo pudiera recuperar al hombre que amo. En ocasiones cierro los ojos y su mirada esmeralda inunda mis recuerdos. Jamás podre olvidarlo. Le debo mi felicidad.

Los primeros días, desde aquel día, fueron dichosos y la vez difíciles. Como era de esperarse no pude escaparme de los reproches y los reclamos de todos. No los culpo. En su lugar yo hubiera reaccionado mucho peor. Pero a pesar de su molestia, y a pesar de mi culpa, me consolaba ver que mis errores habían sido perdonados y que la vida es cada día mejor.

Ya habían pasado tres años, y solíamos reunirnos cada último día del mes. Hasta ahora nadie había faltado a una sola reunión, y ese día mi felicidad aumentaba al verlos a todos reunidos.

Taiki y Amy ya estaban casados. Mi amigo le había propuesto matrimonio desde el instante en que ella regreso de la muerte. Aseguro que había sido tanto su dolor al perderla, que no quería pasar ni un solo día alejado de ella. Amy por supuesto acepto, y la boda se realizo en pocos meses. Ahora ambos estudian medicina. Pronto tendríamos dos excelente médicos en el grupo.

Yaten y Mina vivían juntos desde aquel día. Ella había dicho, y cito: "Morimos juntos, revivimos juntos… lo más lógico es que ahora vivamos juntos ¿No?" Llevaban tres años comprometidos. Aun no había fecha para una boda, y eso no parecía importarles, de hecho decían que su "imagen de solteros" les daba más popularidad con sus admiradores. Yaten había ayudado a impulsar la carrera de Mina, y ahora ambos era unos cantantes reconocidos.

Haruka y Michiru seguían con sus vidas profesionales. Una dando conciertos alrededor del mundo, y la otra corriendo en todas las carreras profesionales que se encontraba. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus apretadas agendas. Jamás habían faltado a uno solo de nuestros reencuentros. "Las multitudes pueden esperar—había dicho Haruka —ustedes son nuestros fanáticos favoritos"

Lita y Rey se habían vuelto mucho más unidas que antes. Crearon su mini club_ "inners solitarias"_ diciendo que eran las únicas que no tenían, y que quizás jamás tendrían una relación formal. Y ahora, ambas estaban comprometidas.

Lita pronto inauguraría su restaurante, y claro que todos estábamos invitados. Rey por su parte se había dedicado por completo al templo de su abuelo. Nicolás siempre ha estado a su lado. Mi temperamental amiga jamás se ha visto más feliz.

La mas péquela de todas, Hotaru, es un prodigio en el colegio. Nos llena de orgullo. No hay quien falte a sus competencias o a sus reconocimientos académicos. Yo, en secreto, le tengo un cariño y un agradecimiento muy grande. Y digo _en secreto_, porque en realidad Hotaru no recuerda nada sobre aquella batalla. La sailors que habita en ella cumplió su promesa, y mantuvo la conciencia de la niña alejada de todo aquello. Me llena de alegría verla crecer. Ella siempre me recordara la hija que perdí, aun antes de llegar a tener…

Setsuna es quien menos ha cambiado. Sigue siendo tan sombría y solitaria como siempre. Pero en sus ojos, a diferencia de algunos años atrás, yo he encontrado un nuevo destello de luz, y ocasionalmente la he sorprendido sonriéndole a la nada. Temí que se estuviera volviendo loca, debo admitir. Pero recién me ha dicho un apuesto espíritu guardian que habla con el viento, que la causa de sus sonrisas en un gentil científico a quien ve constantemente a causa de Hotaru.

Los guardianes, al igual que en todas las reuniones previas, habían faltado una vez más. Ya nadie preguntaba por ellos, de hecho, tenía la sospecha de que poco a poco los estaban olvidando, no me preocupaba, seria obra de ellos mismos. En todo caso siempre me gusto tenerlos para mi sola. Ellos seguían atendiendo a mi llamado, y ocasionalmente les permitía secuestrarme para pasar un tiempo juntos.

Inicialmente insistí en que intentaran llevar una vida normal, quizás conocer a alguna chica, tratar de ser felices. Pero ellos insistieron a su vez, en que mi felicidad era la suya, y que yo era la única chica en sus vidas. Ahora los miro no solo como mis guardianes y protectores; ellos son mis mejores amigos.

A fin de cuentas, Darien fue la única vida que no se restituyo. Nadie se queja, yo menos que nadie, después de todo el fue el causante de la muerte de mi familia, eso sin entrar en detalles respecto a todo el daño que me causo.

Le hicimos creer a Andrew y al resto de los pocos conocidos que tenia aquí, que él se encontraba haciendo su vida en América, que había conocido a otra chica, y que había decidido romper todo lazo con su vida previa en Tokio.

Yo por mi parte, soy más feliz que ninguno otro ser en este mundo. Seiya y yo nos casamos hace dos años. Yo estoy por terminar la carrera de psicología y él pronto será un reconocido arquitecto.

Artemis y Luna viven con nosotros en casa de mis padres. En ocasiones los extraño como mascotas, pero es mucho mejor tenerlos así, como humanos, pudiendo refugiarme en sus cariñosos brazos de vez en cuando.

Artemis, por algún extraño milagro que aun no sé si agradecer o maldecir, ha recuperado su empatía conmigo, lo que constantemente provocaba mi sonrojo, en especial, después de haber tenido una apasionada noche con Seiya. Sin embargo, he notado que Luna se sonrojaba a la par conmigo, y en más de una ocasión me ha agradecido en secreto mi _"libido insaciable"…_

Debo admitir que tiene sus ventajas, ya que en los últimos tres años no he vuelto a saber lo que es un cólico, o un dolor de cabeza. Al parecer, todo lo que se refiere a malestares propios de una humana normal, los recibe él. Es cómico verlo tomar Ibuprofeno, Sincol, o algún medicamento semejante.

Indudablemente todos somos felices, aunque yo insisto en que mi felicidad es superior a cualquier otra. No hay día en que Seiya no me diga que me ama, en que sus brazos no me rodeen con cariño, en que mi piel no sienta sus caricias.

Sí, yo soy inmensamente feliz, y cada fin de mes, cuando veo a todos reunidos, lo soy aun más.

— ¿Qué te pasa Artemis?— escuche preguntar a Mina, sacándome de mis pensamientos— te pusiste pálido de repente.

—Ya tengo varios días así—confeso el apuesto hombre con un puchero en el rostro— me matan las nauseas y los mareos—

Esta vez, a excepción de mi, todos se atragantaron con su respuesta, mientras sus alegres miradas se posaban sobre mí.

— ¿Bombón?— me llamo dudoso, mientras su nerviosa, y a la vez ansiosa mirada subía y bajaba de mis ojos a mi vientre.

Yo sonreí— ¡Sorpresa!— Grite con los brazos extendidos, mientras veía como la dicha se hacía más grande en su mirada zafiro con toques esmeralda...

* * *

Bueno, creo que es la despedida para esta historia que ha pàsado por mucho. Agradezco infinitamente a quienes la han seguirdo. Algunas personas incluso leyeron la version que quedo suspendida por algunos años.

El terminar con esta historia es un gran tiunfo para mi, no por el trabajo que pudiera representar cada capitulo, sino por la vida que transcurrio para mi a la par de esta historia.

Este proyecto lo incicie en el 2005, cuando aun era joven, soltera, inocente. Y hoy, siete años despues, en su final... digamos que la vida cambia mucho y las cosas no siempre (o casi nunca) resultan como uno quisiera.

En fin, les aseguro que atesoro en el alma cada comentario, cada sujerencia.

Yo di mi primer paso como escritora por mi misma, pero han sido ustedes quienes me han alentado a seguir adelante tras cada capitulo. Asi que, soy yo quien agradece...

Mil besos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.


End file.
